La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar
by Luna Ming
Summary: Primero en la serie LEYENDA - Una decisión diferente puede cambiar la historia como se ha vivido. Se negó a repetir la maldición del equipo 7, pero las consecuencias a veces son desagradables.
1. Clavel Amarillo

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 _ **Clavel Amarillo: Desdén, decepción, rechazo.**_

 _Podía ver el cuerpo caído de Sasuke entre los espejos de hielo, su muerte... dolía en el fondo de su pecho, no sabía cuantas veces ya había soñado esta misma escena, la supuesta muerte de él significaba algo para ella que no podía describir, era la primer muestra de su debilidad, ella era solo una pequeña rama, sin fuerza para combatir los fuertes vientos y sin la flexibilidad para adaptarse. Por eso veía las espaldas de ellos, si tan solo supiera iryo, pero no era su caso, apenas era una genin y todavía no encontraba su paso, su llamada, no sabía que era lo que haría a partir de ahora._

 _"Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias. Los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber"_

 _Sus propias palabras eran el soporte de todo lo que había aprendido luego, pero ese día, ese día eran solo palabras, el significado lo fueron ganando con el paso del tiempo, con cada batalla librada, con cada muerte, sus sentidos se fueron entumeciendo, el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke-kun era aterrador, pero nada le daría más miedo que sus propias palabras ese día, porque esas palabras eran la muestra de que el camino que le había sido impuesto para seguir era en definitiva el correcto, porque no podría seguir portando emociones de forma tan absurda, exponiéndolas en sus manos, debía manipularlas, borrarlas y seguir adelante, este era su camino ninja al final del día: Proteger la aldea y los seres amados desde las sombras._

Los ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud solo para encontrarse con piel blanca como la nieve.

No era raro, más raro sería que no viera esa piel de buenas a primera. Ellos eran uno, eran la célula de dos hombres en el Butai de asesinato silencioso. Especialistas en reconocimiento e infiltración, solo igualados por el equipo Yamanaka-Aburame. Él había sido su compañero por tres años, desde el instante en que entró aquí y él logró barrer el suelo con su cuerpo. Habían entrenado, comido, dormido juntos, el sentido de pertenencia solo lo tendría allí entre sus brazos.

Unos brazos de gesto frío, porque este abrazo no era más que un medio para que los dos cupieran dentro de esta cama de una plaza que se encontraba alojada contra una pared de cemento gris. Toda la habitación parecía más una celda que un dormitorio, lo único que daba vida siendo los cientos de dibujos regados por toda ella, incluso en el techo.

"Has vuelto a soñar." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación de quien la conocía mejor que ella misma, por lo que responder sería absurdo. "Has sido convocada por Hokage-sama." Otra afirmación. "Me quedaré entre las sombras, se te espera a las 1700 en el campo de entrenamiento número 3."

"¿Esperan a alguien como yo en un campo de entrenamiento?" La curiosidad era más fuerte de lo que podría describir, lentamente alzando la vista del pecho desnudo del joven que compartía la cama para encontrarse con ojos negros como la tinta que blandía.

"Esperan que no seas tu misma. Vístete acorde a una shinobi de Konoha y deja tu traje aquí."

* * *

La reunión había sido rápida de su parte, de hecho ambos hombres la habían mirado curiosos y preocupados al solo haber dicho dos palabras y no más, completamente estoica a la hora de lidiar con ellos. El plan de robar el libro favorito de Kakashi había sido un éxito a su manera, aunque ella seguía sin ser del todo lo que ellos esperaban era evidente que fácilmente podrían adaptarse a ella y su velocidad, la cual era tal que el mismo Kakashi no se dio cuenta cuando ella robó los cascabeles, solo notando la ausencia de estos cuando ya habían sido declarados para terminar por las horas, indicados por Tsunade que se acercaran a ella, los dos hombres obedeciendo mientras la chica quedaba detrás con su máscara apática.

"A partir de ahora serán Equipo Kakashi. De dos hombres hasta que regresen los otros de su última misión." Asintió la Hokage, la sonrisa de su aprendiz que sostenía a Tonton entre sus brazos, la sonrisa emocionada de Naruto valía todo el dolor que sentía en ese segundo, sabiendo que no estaba destinado a ser a pesar de todo el trabajo que había soportado, el dolor para llegar aquí.

Era imposible ignorar la mirada curiosa de Kakashi-sensei, no podría mirarle a los ojos aunque lo intentara, odiaría que supieran lo que había pasado en los últimos años en los que el equipo 7 había tomado rumbos separados. Ella también había querido ser más fuerte, crecer para que no la volvieran a dejar atrás, poder caminar al lado de Naruto y Sasuke-kun. Juró que ellos verían su espalda aunque sea una vez, solo una vez no ser ella la débil...

Y lo había logrado.

Lo orgullosa que se había sentido ese día en que descubrió que el perfecto control del chakra servía para más que trepar árboles y caminar sobre agua, que había montones a desarrollar en el genjutsu para el que no necesitaba de tener un dojutsu a disposición, un mundo de venenos, un universo de sellos. La fuerza es buena, tener una fuente interminable de chakra, una ayuda genética, gente dispuesta a entrenarte... todo era bueno, pero de nada sirve todo si no sabes como y cuando golpear y esa era su especialidad.

Inclinó la cabeza levemente, sintiendo la presencia que se había mantenido al margen de la pelea acercarse a paso bajo por tierra mientras ella retrocedía para acercarse a la persona, ciertamente no querría quedarse para ver como se desarrollaba esta escena entre Naruto y Hokage-sama, por mucho que la mujer no fuera alguien demasiado conocida personalmente salvo por su enseñanza en sellos, su temperamento era famoso y temía lo que haría con Naruto si este la irritaba lo suficiente.

"¡O-bāchan! ¡¿Como que de dos hombres?! ¡Yo también quiero participar!"

Casi estalla en carcajada ante el grito impulsivo y presuntuoso. ¡Naruto! Siempre tan rápido y distraído.

"¡Idiota!" Se escuchó de fondo con un golpe seco en la cabeza de su amigo. "¡Te dije que no me llames así!" Podía sentir la mirada de la Hokage en su cuello, probablemente señal suficiente como para que Naruto entendiera quien de los tres no estaba incluido en el nuevo equipo al mando de Hatake Kakashi. "Uzumaki Naruto y Hatake Kakashi son miembros del equipo, si hay dudas hablaremos mañana cuando reúna el resto en mi oficina temprano, ¡Eso va para ti, Hatake!" Gritó la rubia mujer al girarse con un gesto ofendido.

Y ahora, los ojos estaban nuevamente sobre ella que sentía el chakra de su compañero traspasar el borde de los árboles de su costado camino a ella.

"Niña, vamos, ya terminaste de jugar." Llegó a sus oídos para su propio alivio la voz juvenil aunque fría de su compañero, que no esperó respuesta o reacción al tomar su muñeca y comenzar a jalar de ella para que caminara rápido.

"Lo siento... nos vemos." Saludó levantando una mano, aun algo torcida al no querer perder de vista a su viejo equipo, los hombres que se acercaron mutuamente demasiado sorprendidos para hacer nada, apenas notando el susurro de su nombre entre los labios del rubio que miraba como un joven apenas más grande que ellos de cabello negro se la llevaba sin darles tiempo a intervenir.

El antiguo equipo 7 maldito, ese número que traía malos presagios a tantas personas y que se evidenciaba era cierto una y otra vez, especialmente al revisar los archivos del pasado, todos los equipos con esa numeración estaban destinados al fracaso. Pero lo que los otros equipos tenían que este no era la testarudez de todos seguir el mismo sendero, repetir la historia. Cualquiera vería natural que ella eligiera ser médica, después de todo, Sasuke-kun se había ido con Orochimaru para hacerse más fuerte, Naruto con Jiraiya, lo natural hubiera sido buscar a Tsunade-sama para convertirse en una ninja médico. Eso implicaría ser parte del famoso three-way deadlock.

No, las cosas debían ser diferentes, eso implicaba ser más astuta. Siempre fueron dos compañeros tratando de rescatar a un tercero, para quebrar la constante debía cambiar y no ir tras Sasuke. No hay que confundir, no se había rendido con él, pero ya no podría ver las cosas como solía verlas antes, menos luego de todo lo que pasó en los últimos tres años en los que se quedó sola en la aldea, Sasuke la había dejado inconsciente antes de marcharse, Naruto se fue con Jiraiya a entrenar, Kakashi le abandonó a su suerte y regresó a ANBU, no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo sobre analizando las cosas luego de este día.

"Te ves fea con esa ropa." Comentó su acompañante que aun no soltaba su muñeca, aun marcando el paso y tirando de su brazo de forma nada sutil, comandando su obediencia, algo que se le había ordenado que hiciera sin contenerse. Era parte de su entrenamiento la obediencia ciega, incluso aunque considerara contra voluntad o cosas mínimas. Estuvo años soportando las torturas para quebrar su voluntad, un poco de forcejeo no cambiaba su estilo. "Cuando lleguemos al cuartel te cambiarás, tenemos misión en unas horas."

"Sai, Danzo-sama nos estaba esperando en media hora." Le recordó, solo recibiendo un asentimiento. Fuera de caprichos, los miembros de Raíz no eran precisamente los más expresivos. Solo había que ver a Torune para saber que una charla amena no era habitual en ese lugar, con el tiempo ella misma se había vuelto bastante reservada, el único que era una presencia constante era precisamente Sai, aunque sabía que esta relación había sido planificada desde el principio, mientras los otros miembros la torturaban física y psicológicamente, Sai era enviado a curarle y darle el confort físico, quemando sus relaciones personales hasta dejarlas inexistentes, en este mundo oscuro que había elegido solo podía confiar en una persona, aquel que le había sido obsequiado por Danzo-sama para cuidar de ella y para que cuide de él. Que su consciencia le dijera lo que habían hecho no hacía que lo sintiera menos, necesitaba de su compañero como él necesitaba de ella.

Él era la pulcritud, el orden, un campo estéril donde las acciones son lo único que cuenta ya que no entendía de emociones. Ella era el conocimiento, la emoción reprimida por la acción, una muñeca sumisa a voluntad del comandante. Había vendido su cuerpo y alma para conseguir poder y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Entraron por un callejón, unas escaleras que iban por las partes más oscuras y profundas de la ciudad, sacando pases mientras caminaban por un interminable pasillo gris austero, una persona enmascarada, que probablemente nunca le habrían visto el rostro y no sabrían su nombre, dando un vistazo mientras ellos se dirigían a las entrañas del lugar donde la modesta habitación que compartían desde ya hacía tres años se encontraba. Estéril como las emociones en el rostro de Sai, era impensable un lugar que tuviera colores allí fuera de blanco, gris y negro, esta habitación no era diferente, lo único que le daba vida eran los dibujos tradicionales que se encontraban pegados en cada rincón, inclusos algunos de ella, como aquel que mostraba su espalda desnuda dejando los sellos dibujados en su columna expuestos, una hilera de kanji que solía eludir mirar para no recordar precisamente como llegaron allí.

Obediente se paró junto a la puerta, dejando que él entre. Apenas un momento para preguntarse que habrán hecho Hatake y Uzumaki...

 _'No'_ Se corrigió por dentro, luchando contra el condicionamiento que le indicaba que debía desapegarse de ellos. _'Kakashi-sensei y Naruto. No importa lo que haya pasado, ellos están aquí, ellos son mi constante, no puedo renunciar a ellos si no quiero acabar como los otros o... como Sai.'_

Observó como el chico arrojaba ropa sobre la cama, su traje habitual de kimono atado delante que indicaba sutilmente su status, seguido de la ropa interior, incluso el neceser con los artículos de higiene para dedicarle otra mirada impasiva. "Haz crecer el cabello." Sin razones sin argumentos, una orden directa.

Minutos después se encontraban camino a la oficina, su cabello mitad blanco mitad rosa, tardaría unas horas aun en cobrar color por completo tras obligar a las células a reproducirse y morir de forma constante hasta obtener un largo que Sai considerara adecuado, el pigmento era algo diferente, pero pronto se esparciría si mantenía un flujo constante de chakra. Su traje que para muchos se vería inadecuado para la pelea cubriendo su cuerpo en tres capas de seda, sus hombros al descubierto y apenas el inicio de los sellos de la espalda asomándose, era aceptable, y era lo asignado por su compañero, lo único que importaba.

Cerró los ojos un momento al llegar a la puerta, escuchando el anuncio de que se encontraban allí antes de entrar al resinto en penunbras donde el líder y otras personas que no reconocía se encontraban esperando.

"Danzo-sama." Saludó de forma tradicional, arrodillandose en el suelo en postura seiza antes de realizar una inclinación humilde en el suelo, las manos formando un perfecto triángulo mientras a su lado Sai se inclinaba profundamente permaneciendo de pie.

"Sakura, de la división de Infiltración y Asesinato. Ella es nuestra mejor oiran en la actualidad, lo mejor que tenemos de mujeres para seducción y asesinato."

* * *

"¿Kakashi-sensei?"

"¿Que ocurre, Naruto?"

Habían terminado la práctica cuando Sakura les dejó acompañada de un ANBU, no que Naruto hubiera sabido de que se trataba o quien era ese sujeto, pero en seguida se había colocado junto a él como si supiera instintivamente que eso no era algo positivo en absoluto. Posteriormente había demandado que fueran por Ramen y como buen sensei, ¿quien era él para negarse? Ya luego vería de dejarle la cuenta a Naruto.

Lo que no sabía era la expresión seria en los ojos celeste del chico que comía a un paso más lento de lo que acostumbraba ver, y por todo lo que estaba seguro Jiraiya le había enseñado, modales en la mesa dudaba que fuera una de esas cosas.

"Sakura-chan hoy estaba diferente..."

"Ah, no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas, han pasado unos años, vaya uno a saber que tipo de entrenamiento estuvo haciendo." Ahora que lo mencionaba, él mismo no sabía nada en absoluto de su única alumna mujer.

"¿No estuvo con Tsunade-baachan?" Preguntó el desconcertado rubio que recordaba palabras de Jiraiya, siendo que los sannin probablemente entrenarían a la siguiente generación del Dai Nana Han para heredar su combo de combate. Entonces, Tsunade-baachan debía ser la maestra de Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?

"Tsunade-sama enseña sus técnicas de sanación en el hospital y tiene una chica, creo que la conoces, Tenten, que hace de asistente junto a su aprendiz Shizune, en ningún momento me ha expresado conocer a Sakura, según sé tampoco ha tomado misiones." Admitió observando su plato vacío, el cual había aprovechado a devorar mientras el chico se encontraba distraído. "Para lo que importa, Sakura-chan ahora es una civil."

"¿EH? ¡¿POR QUE?!"

"Baja la voz, Naruto." Ordenó, apoyando los codos en la barra de forma pensativa. "¿No lo has notado? Sus movimientos eran apenas más fluidos que antes a pesar de ser más rápida, su cuerpo no parecía responder completamente, como si se pusiera deliberadamente frente a cada uno de mis ataques." Lo último lo dijo para si mismo, recordando a alguien que había hecho lo mismo pero en una situación mucho más crítica, solo que esta vez era como si Sakura estuviera convirtiendo esta práctica en un juego mortal.

"Haruno no es civil." Dijo la voz firme al costado de ambos, las cabezas girando para ver a un hombre con el Hitai-ate cubriendo su cabeza como una bandana, el rostro cicatrizado haciéndolo reconocible en cualquier lugar que fuera. Su rostro poseía un ligero sonrojo evidencia del sake que había estado consumiendo, lo único que evidenciaba el alcohol, ya que su enorme cuerpo no parecía estar sufriendo ningún efecto. "Eso es todo lo que deben saber." Agregó antes de que arrojara el dinero para que Teuchi lo tomara cuando se acercara, parándose sin dirigir otra mirada.

"¿Que fue eso?"

"No lo sé, Naruto... pero no deberías preocuparte, es bueno saber que Sakura-chan no se ha rendido a medio camino, ¿verdad?"

Esto igual le daba mal presentimiento... Morino Ibiki interviniendo en defensa de Sakura definitivamente era algo nuevo, quizá la chica estaba trabajando en Interrogación, pero como ANBU debería haberla cruzado antes. Aparentemente solo había conseguido más dudas.

* * *

Suspiró sin moverse, su cuerpo desnudo en una cruz perfecta en el centro de la habitación y los ojos verdes muertos fijos al frente. Conocía a la perfección todo el proceso, lo había pasado una y otra, y otra vez. Estaba aquí para ser usada y no iba a negar las necesidades de prepararla que tenía Sai, el cual con un pincel estiraba la tinta con un suave cosquilleo por su piel.

El sello de su cuello, un sello que Danzo-sama había colocado allí, debía ser repasado con cierta frecuencia. El sello suicida era semi-permanente, pero debía ser adornado para que las personas que la vieran desnuda no se preguntaran de que se trataba. Sai habitualmente dibujaba unas flores en tinta que desaparecían tras lavarlo con un aceite especial, usar siempre el mismo dibujo le podría hacer reconocible.

Sus glúteos también eran dibujados, su bajo vientre tenía sellos temporales activos para evitar los riesgos de embarazos durante las misiones, un método poco común por la incomodidad y el desconocimiento de otras kunoichi. Sus muslos tenían almacenamientos, eso era más incómodo que los otros sellos por la molestia que causaba activarlos, pero no podía negar su utilidad y bajo su piel...

El chico separó sus piernas, sin preocuparse por su pudor, podía ver toda su intimidad desde la posición en la que se encontraba, arrodillado entre sus rodillas, pero sus ojos no se desviaban del trabajo entre manos sellos de almacenamiento en el interior de su muslo eran adornados con cuidadosas y detalladas flores.

Era interesante la indiferencia con que él la trataba a pesar de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Era lo único con lo que podía contar en este lugar, él cuidaría su espalda así la odiara porque ese era su trabajo, eran un equipo, aunque pudiera ver el desdén en su mirada, no existía Sakura si no estaba Sai, y no había Sai sin Sakura... ellos eran la célula de asesinato silencioso de Raíz.


	2. Ajenjo

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Ajenjo: Ausencia, Amargo dolor.**

La fricción de los cuerpos era innegable, incómoda en esa posición extraña, pero no era algo malo. Dolía, sintiendo como el hombre aplastaba su cuerpo hasta que su pecho ya no podía comprimirse más en ese futón, las maderas del suelo sintiéndose frías a pesar del colchón, los gruñidos, jadeos acompasados contra su oreja, los falsos gemidos en su propia boca que le hacían eco.

Su espalda se sentía cruda, llena de mordidas, de rasguños intencionales, incluso creía haber sido golpeada con una correa de cuero en algún punto que no trataría de recordar porque no importaba realmente, era parte del trabajo, algunos eran heridos de muerte en campos de batalla, a ella le tocaba el trabajo más sucio y menos heroico que era ser usada y herida en un cuarto de hotel.

Aprovechando la distracción, llevó dos dedos a sus labios, extrayendo del interior de su boca un senbon cilíndrico, apenas presionando la punta contra la parte interna del brazo.

Fue un instante, podía sentir al hombre llegar a esa cumbre de placer como si significara algo para ella, pero la distracción era suficiente como para clavar deliberadamente la pequeña aguja en la mano de ese hombre, uno más a su lista de pecados, el cuerpo de él desplomándose en cansancio listo para dormitar junto a su cuerpo desnudo, lástima que no fuera a despertar de su ensueño.

"Debemos estar en Sunagakure en un día y medio." No le sorprendió la aparición de Sai, sabía que había estado observando toda la escena por si tuviera que intervenir, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Sabía que hacía tres años se hubiera sentido humillada, de hecho, al principio era difícil esto, sexo básico y sin sentido, matar a las personas en un momento de éxtasis con una gota de veneno que había ocultado bajo su propia piel. No había forma de ver toda la situación que no fuera embarazosa... la cópula era tan básica y salvaje, sin sentimientos o emociones adheridas.

Completamente humillante si no se tenía algún tipo de parafilia inclinada al voyeurismo, salvo para ella, si Sai no estaba entonces el miedo se volvía insostenible. Sai no permitiría que la rompieran, Sai la mantenía entera, era su línea de vida. Él era parte de ella misma.

"Báñate y ponte la ropa fea. Yo permaneceré fuera de vista durante la misión, deberás salvar al hermano mayor del Kazekage."

Alzó la vista finalmente, desenredando las extremidades de ese hombre que no tenía realmente un nombre para ella, se veía demasiado mundano, normal, para su gusto, pero su maestro había dicho que debía irse y ella era una buena muñeca, ella cumplió los deseos de Danzo-sama.

Sai cerca de la puerta se encontraba vestido con ropas ANBU, entalle negro, protector blanco, sobretodo blanco indicando que era el líder en este extraño escuadrón de dos personas, al menos en esta misión. Una máscara de ave, Shima para ser más exacta y otra de ardilla, Risu, colgando en la cintura, la segunda siendo la de su compañera.

¿Que clase de misión le esperaría en Suna?

Salvar al hermano del Kazekage podría implicar cualquier cosa, aunque en su mente tenía la imagen de un chico pelirrojo que daba miedo, recordaba la aspereza de la arena sosteniéndola contra el tronco de un árbol en un agarre mortal mientras la aldea estaba bajo amenaza de invasión hacía más o menos tres años.

Con cuidado se levantó, caminando en toda su desnuda gloria para abrir el rocío caliente a tal punto que su piel enrojeció al contacto. Si debía usar la otra ropa, suponía que no podía ser tan malo a menos que lo tuviera que rescatar de un grupo de contrabandistas de personas.

* * *

"¿Me buscaba, Tsunade-sama?"

Odiaba esa voz, ese tono condescendiente que tenía el hombre cada vez que la veía, tardandose un poco más de lo políticamente correcto pero no lo suficiente como para que pudiera señalar su acción, años lidiando con los viejos realmente le daba mala espina tratar con él, más ahora que tenía algo que decir.

"Danzo... vuelvo a llamarte para que entregues los permisos de Haruno Sakura." Declaró por décima vez, hacía ya un año que trataba de que el hombre entregara el control de la chica, en ningún momento él había mostrado intensión de negociar, pero ahora, con Naruto de regreso, ahora ella tenía algo con lo que negociar.

"Luego de tanto tiempo, creería que ya ha sido claro que no planeo entregar su posición, Hokage-sama." La ambigua propiedad le estaba irritando, Shizune mientras se encontraba a su lado mostrandose incómoda con lo que estaba ocurriendo, igual que todas y cada una de las veces anteriores. No importa que se veía herido o que ya estaba viejo, Danzo era un hombre intimidante.

"Planeo reinsertarla en el equipo Kakashi junto a sus antiguos compañeros Uzumaki Naruto y Hatake Kakashi." Aclaró con una media sonrisa de victoria. Sabía que Danzo no podía pasar esta oportunidad, era la mejor opción para todos allí, solo debía introducir a Yamato al equipo para que tuviera un ojo puesto en Haruno. Pero aun así podría distinguir la indecisión en el único ojo visible del hombre que estaba analizando las posibilidades, quizá demasiado servidas, pero no podía seguir negociando.

"No es tan sencillo, si Haruno se une al equipo de Hatake, Sai debe ir con ella." Esa declaración irritó a la mujer rubia, que golpeó el escritorio en frustración, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose para tratar de intimidarle, hacerle retroceder.

"¡No estás en posición de negociar, Shimura! ¡El puesto está abierto solo para Haruno!" Aclaró conteniendo un gruñido, la mirada afilada de ella tratando de detectar cualquier cambio en la disposición del hombre pero no consiguiendo nada, evidentemente necesitaría cambiar las tácticas. "Tu no estabas aquí cuando la mocosa por poco tiene un ataque de pánico al avisarle que se volvería a unir a su equipo, es por eso que no la integré de inmediato."

"Las cosas son más complicadas que solo deseo, Hokage-sama. Haruno pasó por un entrenamiento de condicionamiento para el Escuadrón Asesino. Dependen uno del otro de forma explicita, separarlos a esta altura significaría un decaimiento psicológico y un retroceso en el avance. Estaría rompiendo la psiquis de dos de nuestros ANBU más prometedores y probablemente poniendo en riesgo sus vidas."

Tenía razón en lo que decía, era indudable el hecho de que ambos shinobi estarían en riesgo si los aplicaba por separado, pero el rango que tenían...

"Condicionamiento." Bufó, los ojos color miel brillando en furia contenida. "Si llamas mandar a tus hombres a violar y abusar de una kunoichi de 12 años 'condicionar', para luego convencerla de que es por el bien de la aldea. Enviarla a ser entrenada en los cuarteles de Interrogación y Tortura para luego llevartela alegremente como una de tus ANBU personales 'condicionar' entonces no quiero más de eso en esta aldea. Estamos aquí para proteger a los jóvenes y la voluntad de fuego, no apagar la llama antes de que pueda brillar. Tiene 15 años y ya tiene en su cuello las chapas de identificación militar en caso de muerte y un sello suicida en la espalda."

Tres años atrás, una niña de cabello rosa había ido a ella a pedir ser su aprendiz y ella había puesto a prueba su decisión negándose la primera vez, plenamente consciente de que si tenía la persistencia y el control necesario regresaría nuevamente para insistir. Nunca se arrepintió más en su vida tras volver a verla, recién medio año después, no como aprendiz si no como paciente en el área ANBU del hospital tras una sesión de entrenamiento con el mismo Morino Ibiki. Quizá la pelirrosa no la recordara, pero lo cierto es que había emparchado más veces su cuerpo de las que debería ser legal en una niña de 15 años.

Peor fue cuando descubrió exactamente para que la estaban usando. Al ella rechazarla, Danzo que necesitaba una kunoichi dispuesta a sufrir de los abusos para una línea de asesinatos que implicaba trata de mujeres y niñas la había reclutado. Había tratado de que la devolviera, argumentando que planeaba hacerla su aprendiz, pero solo logró negativas, apenas teniendo contacto con la chica cuando pasó el examen Chūnin a los 13 y el mismo año directo a Jōnin. No recordaba haberle visto con amigos o hacer algo más que entrenar, recordaba verle en el examen Jōnin intercambiar unas palabras con uno del clan Nara, pero solo parecieron intercambios cordiales.

El ojo entrecerrado del hombre fue claro en lo que pensaba sobre el tema y evidentemente no comentaría, convencido en que realmente estaba haciendo las cosas por el bien de la aldea.

"Di la orden de que se encontrara con el equipo Kakashi, el equipo Gai también acaban de salir rumbo a Suna, es la experta en venenos más cercana que tenemos, debería alcanzar el lugar en un día." No sabía en que tipo de misión se encontraba, una parte de ella no quería saber, lo único seguro es que se encontraba en el país del viento y por ende dos días más cercana a lo que estaría Shizune si saliera inmediatamente en esa dirección.

"No perderán rango y seguirán trabajando bajo mis órdenes." Declaró como última opción a la negociación.

"Sabía que lo entendería, Shimura-san." Ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Naruto aun tuviera su 'magia' como para tratar de sanar a esos dos, porque temía el estado en que realmente estaban sus mentes.

* * *

 _"¡Ey! ¡Tu eres una de los tiernos genin de Kakashi, ¿verdad? Mi nombre es Obito, compañero de Kakashi hasta hace poco. ¡Seré el Hokage algún día!"_

 _"Eh... ¿Hokage? ¿Tu también? Naruto siempre va diciendo que será Hokage." Comentó una niña de 11 años recién graduada de la academia. De hecho, tras casi fallar la prueba de los cascabeles esa misma noche había logrado ser reconocida de forma oficial como genin._

 _"¡¿Eh?! ¡Ese enano! Me gustaría que Minato-sensei estuviera aquí para regañarlo."_

 _A pesar del berrinche que estaba haciendo el hombre adulto no pudo evitar encontrarlo de cierta forma agradable y divertido. ¿Cuantas personas podrían decir que vieron a un miembro del clan Uchiha rezongando su mala suerte de tener que competir con el hijo de su difunto maestro?_

 _"Obito, deja de acosar a mi adorable genin. ¿Por que no vas mejor a acosar a Sasuke-kun o Naruto-kun? Al menos esos dos están acostumbrados a tus excentricidades."_

 _"¡No soy excéntrico!"_

 _"Toda tu ropa es azul y naranja, y has vestido a Naruto de naranja desde que se pudo poner de pie."_

 _"A él le gusta..."_

 _"Le regalaste AJENJO a Rin en la primera cita."_

 _"¡Ella lo necesitaba! ¡¿Como iba a saber que significaba algo negativo?!"_

 _La discusión iba y venía, aunque en realidad más que el sonido de las voces apenas podía distinguir figuras, no estaba segura de como sabía que este tal 'Obito' era un Uchiha, cosa rara, solo Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun quedaban del honorable clan, Shisui-san había muerto aun antes que la masacre y esos eran los únicos tres Uchiha que conocía en realidad. Por otro lado quería despertar, pero no podía, el sueño parecía invadirla por los poros a pesar de saber que su cuerpo estaba reposando en un territorio hostil._

 _"Eto, Disculpen... Kakashi-sensei, recuerde que Gai-sensei lo buscaba hace un rato." Comentó tratando de apaciguar a los dos hombres que para ella no eran más que siluetas borrosas._

 _"Ah, si, Obito, te encargo a Sakura... estoy seguro que Rin podrá enseñarle algo..." Esa respuesta le frustró, sonaba exactamente como Kakashi-sensei en verdad, siempre pasando el peso muerto a otras personas, detestaba la forma tan alegre en que se deshacía de ella siempre, solo usándola para provocar a sus antiguos compañeros de escuadrón, algo que había permitido ocurriera una y otra vez cuando era pequeña, y había ido tan bien que de los cuatro, la única que había permanecido era ella._

 _Al menos hasta que descubrió que no tenía por que quedarse, ella también podía marcharse, exactamente como lo hizo aquella vez, hacía... ¿Tres años? Si, luego de que Naruto se fue, Kakashi-sensei había ido a decirle que debería buscar otro maestro ya que el escuadrón número 7 se había desintegrado por órdenes de la Hokage. Así que ella solo asintió entumecida... le dio la espalda._

 _Recordaba antes de ese día haber ido a la torre del Hokage a buscar a Tsunade-sama para pedirle que le enseñara y esta simplemente había dicho 'No te enseñaré así como estás', cerrando toda discusión o argumento sobre el tema. Pero al salir por la puerta se lo había encontrado a él, su único ojo visible la observó y por un momento pareció sonreír antes de indicarle que lo siguiera... Recordaba la oferta, recordaba que como le había dicho que lo que había en su futuro si se unía a él sería pura tortura y dolor, pero más fuertes eran las promesas de poder, Danzo-sama le prometió el universo servido en una bandeja de plata, haría de ella una kunoichi temible, le enseñaría a usar su cuerpo en nombre de su aldea a cambio del poder para recuperar a Uchiha Sasuke._

 _"Oi! ¿Alguien ahí? ¿Sakura-chan? ¡Despierta! ¡Vamos que Rin casi sale del hospital!"_

 _"Claro, Obito-san..."_

* * *

"Has tenido otro sueño." Escuchó la voz a su costado mientras se ponía de pie. Habían descansado en la arena, un lugar donde el cuerpo podía ponerse cómodo salvo por las extremas temperaturas, tanto de noche donde el frío helaba los cuerpos como de día cuya temperatura permitía cocinar sin más que un trozo de metal para reflejar la luz.

Asintió con la cabeza, apenas alzando la vista para notar el torso desnudo de su compañero. Habían descansado en el pequeño habitáculo de una carpa, dejando de lado las ropas para poder usar el calor corporal como forma de abrigo ya que carecían de mucho más, la misión desde la que estaban llegando no necesitaba de ropas especiales y por ello se encontraban desabrigados para estos climas, debiendo recurrir a sus conocimientos personales de supervivencia.

El chico comenzó a pasar los dedos por sus cabellos rosados desenredándolos para poder acomodarlos detrás de su cabeza, varios senbon cruzándose para sostener el peinado, por razones misteriosas incluso para ella sin quebrarse.

"Iremos a ayudar al hermano del Kazekage al hospital, Kakashi Han y Gai Han se unirán para poder ayudar en la búsqueda del Kazekage que fue llevado por el enemigo, los culpables del secuestro es un grupo de Nukenin conocido como Akatsuki." Reportó el chico de cabello negro antes de empezar a vestirse carente de pudor u otra emoción en realidad, ella imitándolo con cierto cuidado para evitar arruinar su nuevo peinado.

"No podía ver las personas, pero... era un Uchiha que me hablaba sobre Kakashi y Naruto... o algo parecido. No era Sasuke, Sasuke-kun exuda una sensación fría y distante, este era cálido y brillante, pero no podía verlo." Explicó mientras se preparaba para salir, sus armas siendo aseguradas en su cintura y pierna, el traje 'feo' como le llamaba Sai lo que le hacía sentir extraña. Aun así, él le entregó la torera gris con marcas rojas y el sobretodo negro para poder ponerse en movimiento, apenas bebiendo agua antes de almacenar todo para luego comenzar a correr con dirección a la ciudad escondida en la arena.

"Shima, ANBU y Haruno Sakura, Tokubetsu Jonin, somos asistencia de Konohagakure para ayudar a Sabaku no Kankuro." Avisó en la entrada extendiendo un pergamino de misión junto con su identificación y la de Sai que apenas se dejó ver antes de volver a desaparecer de la vista de los guardias hasta que unas risas escandalosas se hicieron escuchar, dejando a la vista una mujer baja de cabello gris, anciana y arrugada, manchas de vejez adornando su rostro y una sonrisa contagiosa si fuera otra persona la que tuviera delante.

Porque la sonrisa era una de esas expresiones que hacía años Sakura no sentía, pero no podía evitar asentir levemente a la mujer que se le había acercado de golpe, indicando que le siguiera.

"Así que la Reina Babosa mandó uno de sus polluelos." Comentó la mujer que le indicaba el camino al hospital, los ojos desviándose a la chica con señas de diversión.

"Hokage-sama nos envió aquí ya que eramos los más cercanos que podían ayudar. Los grupos de apoyo vienen en camino." Comentó la adolescente sin señales de expresión en su rostro, causando que la mujer entrecerrara los ojos estudiándola.

"Me recuerdas sin embargo a ese anciano... Shimura." Aclaró sin saber como llevar este tipo de conversación, insegura sobre el terreno que manejaba esta chiquilla, pero con suficiente claridad como para saber que la Hokage no mandaría a una inútil a salvar al hermano del Kazekage poniendo en riesgo la alianza entre las dos ciudades.

"Danzo-sama ha sido mi maestro durante años, quien me dio mi especialidad en venenos y a mi 'hermano' para cuidar de mi. Parecernos no sería de extrañar cuando es la persona que nos ha entrenado." Admitió sin siquiera pestañear ante la intromisión de la mujer en su privacidad.

"Interesante... no vería a ese viejo zorro como padre en su vida." Rió la mujer divertida ante la imagen que se había creado del moreno antes de abrir la sala donde un chico se removía incómodo, el sudor frío de su cuerpo brillando en la piel mientras enfermeros trataban como podían de bajar la temperatura.

La chica no se inmutó, solo caminó dentro a la camilla, escuchando el interior del chico, revisando la boca y saliva para luego dar golpes en sus costillas y en su espalda, fue solo un momento que reconoció la vibración interna así que se puso de pie observando a los presentes.

"Metal pesado. Necesito agua depurada para empujar el veneno, extraeré todo lo posible para darnos tiempo. Necesito alga wakame seca y molida, cordyceps y ajo." Instruyó a uno que en seguida comenzó a tomar nota al ver que la chica iba acompañada por la anciana Chiyo. "Necesito realizar seis incisiones, cinco son para poder colocar el 'imán' negativo y otro para darle salida al veneno, el resto dependerá de la velocidad para sacar las proporciones para el antídoto."

La anciana solo prestó atención con interés mientras la jovencita daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra para poder poner en orden todo antes de la operación, unos anillos siendo extraídos de un pergamino, los cuales fueron colocados en la primer falange de su mano derecha a modo de garras, concentrando chakra azul en estos para hacerlos brillar.

El trabajo de la niña era de por si impecable, no había forma de describirlo, era tan impecable, tan perfecto que era... imperfecto. Porque ella parecía concentrada en hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrada, evidentemente no era médico o sabría protegerse a si misma al mismo tiempo que trabajaba en el paciente, pero la minuciosidad con la que trabajaba era realmente llamativa, como si no soportara la idea de que su trabajo fuera imperfecto. Era casi enferma la fascinación que sentía por alguien que se veía tan solitaria a pesar de que sabía, en algún rincón cerca, lejos de la vista de todos, un par de ojos solo se posaban en ella.

¿Que podría haber roto tan profundamente a una chica así?


	3. Brezo

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Brezo Púrpura: Soledad, Belleza, Admiración**

Naruto le había hecho viajar a una velocidad que no estaba acostumbrado, una parte quería quejarse de que a su edad no estaba para esas corridas, sin embargo, no podía negar la desesperación que se veía en el rostro de Naruto tras saber quien era precisamente el Kazekage, el hecho de que compartían el estatus de Jinchūriki llevando a la confesión, no solo de su bestia con cola si no de las emociones de lo que causó crecer con ella. Junto a ellos, Temari y dos chunin les guiaban por las calles y pasadizos de Sunagakure con destino al hospital donde su otro hermano estaba internado en alerta roja por envenenamiento, claramente causada por una creación de Akasuna no Sasori.

Pero lo que se sabía no era mucho, corrieron a toda velocidad, Temari siendo quien demostrara su desesperación ahora al apretar el paso lo más posible hasta llegar a una sala donde dos ancianos se encontraban a ambos lados de una cama, un hombre que fácilmente podría reconocer como Baki y una mujer inclinada sobre el cuerpo de Kankuro revisando sus signos vitales. La habitación amplia casi vacía salvo por menores comodidades, pero no fue algo que pudo apreciar a gusto ya que lo primero que vio en cuanto fue a cruzar la puerta se trató de un puño...

Que iba directo a él sin detenerse hasta que lo hizo con un titubeo, realmente no estaba escuchando lo que decía una anciana mujer, baja y de cabello gris y manchas de edad en el rostro, porque sus ojos estaba en otro lugar completamente.

La mujer junto a Kankuro había levantado la cabeza antes de escupir en un tarro de metal, la cabellera rosa sería capaz de reconocerse a la distancia, solo conocía una persona con ese tipo de cabello natural.

"Sakura-chan" Casi nunca había agregado un sufijo cariñoso al nombre de ella ni de ninguno de sus alumnos a menos que fuera para bromear o irritarles, pero allí, viéndola con su cabello recogido en un rodete tras la cabeza, los labios rojos y ampollados probablemente como resultado al veneno una parte de él le dijo que lo que ella necesitaba en este momento era de una presencia tranquila que fuera parte de su vida. Con cierta tristeza debía admitir para si mismo que ella se veía hermosa en su soledad, a pesar de que no respondiera a su gesto cuando alzó la mano en saludo, aunque sus ojos estuvieran posados con determinación en el cuerpo tembloroso de su paciente, había cierto brillo nostálgico que lo inquietaba.

Ninguna chica de quince años debería tener ese tipo de mirada. Ni siendo shinobi debería haber ese brillo de sobreviviente, de quien va a seguir peleando solo para ver un día más y de la misma forma trataba de darle otro día de vida a su 'paciente'. Como si dependiera tanto de Kankuro como él de ella para sobrevivir.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Gritó el rubio al notar la presencia de su compañera de equipo cuando aún eran genin. Sin embargo se detuvo al acercarse, poniéndose un poco verde al notar el trabajo que ella estaba haciendo, que no era para menos. Tenía los cinco dedos de su mano derecha cubiertos por unas garras de metal que atravesaban la carne del castaño inconsciente hasta las costillas y daban destellos de chakra azul canalizado por allí, por el otro su boca se conectaba a un corte, succionando el veneno y escupiendo en tarros que le traían constantemente los enfermeros. Por suerte, y a pesar de la sangre que escurría de su boca con un tono ennegrecido y la sangre en su mano derecha, parecía estar terminando.

"Está fuera de peligro, pero aun necesitará el antídoto y alguien que lo cure." Declaró finalmente levantando la vista para ver la sala con shinobi de Konoha y varios enfermeros un tanto grises, especialmente al tocar una yaga en su labio y sentir como explotaba mandando señales de dolor y humedad amarga al paladar. "Creo... que necesito un médico." Admitió tratando de no fruncir los labios.

"¿Sakura-chan?" Preguntó nuevamente el rubio, mientras el sensei se mantenía al margen tratando de deducir que pasaba. "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Técnica de extracción de veneno." Aclaró mientras era guiada a sentarse al mismo tiempo que un médico ninja comenzaba a revisar su rostro con chakra verde. "No soy médica, pero mi especialidad es venenos, Hokage-sama me mandó a llamar de una misión cercana en el país del Viento, en una aldea al Oeste." Hizo una mueca al sentir como la piel trataba de crecer nuevamente. "Es bueno ver que han llegado rápido, no esperaba que estuvieran aquí hasta mañana." Comentó para luego indicar uno de los tarros con muestras de veneno para dirigirse a los ninjas médicos de Suna. "Es veneno de metal pesado, si ya están disponibles las hierbas necesarias puedo ponerme con el antídoto."

En otra vida, quizá en lugar de venenos y asesinato silencioso hubiera estudiado medicina y hubiera usado una técnica que no la dañara a ella también, quizá Chiyo-oba-sama hubiera reconocido su talento en curación ligado de forma directa a la Godaime Hokage. Pero eso era imposible, ya que Sakura no era médica y ciertamente no tenía relación directa con la Hokage que recordara, salvo por el rechazo de esta a tomarle de aprendiz. Lo que si era, sin embargo, era una experta en venenos, capaz de crearlos, extraerlos, contrarrestarlos, sutiles, fuertes, vegetales o animales, ese era su campo de batalla, flexible y silencioso.

"Ya ha avisado Hokage-sama que trabajaré con su equipo hasta que se resuelva la situación. Refuerzos vienen en camino." Por un momento, desde su puesto, podría ver la sorpresa de Naruto al ser enfrentado por una Sakura tan seria y casi... fría. Distante emocionalmente, algo que ya había visto unos días antes cuando la Hokage los nombró escuadrón a Naruto y a él, pero que al no hablar por mucho tiempo lo había descartado por cansancio o quizá una misión fallida. Había cosas de ella que no había notado antes y eso le incomodaba, como por ejemplo esas vendas en el brazo derecho que le decían algo que no quería saber, que le daba miedo confirmar o siquiera preguntar.

Sin embargo, toda ella no le decía nada que no hubiera esperado en estos últimos tres años, lo cual le resultaba demasiado sospechoso. Usaba shorts negros, camiseta de cuello mao del mismo color que fue su vestido de joven, el protector en la cabeza recogiendo el cabello que juraba era más corto hacía solo una semana. Protectores en los codos y vendas ajustadas en las muñecas. Hubiera esperado una falda médica, pero era evidente que igualmente había conseguido que alguien le enseñara aunque tristemente no hubiera sido la sannin. Debería averiguar quien fue al final su maestro.

No importa como tratara de ver esto, a sus 30 años no creía estar preparado para lidiar con adolescentes con problemas existenciales, aunque sean sus tiernos alumnos. No creería que Sakura tuviera un problema mayor que un maestro exigente, físicamente se la veía sana aunque seria, otro aspecto algo alarmante era el hecho de que parecía mirar a todos pero en ningún momento parecía conectar su mirada con la de nadie, como si tratara de eludir el mirarles a los ojos.

De una u otra forma, esa venda en el brazo derecho decía sobre ella más que cualquier cosa esperable, ese era el lugar donde se encontraba el tatuaje de ANBU, era bastante normal que cuando la gente se retiraba de servicio o no estaba en misión se lo cubriera con vendas o mangas largas, él prefería por ello el traje estándar contrario a su juventud donde usaba mangas cortas. Después de todo, aunque no funcionara como ANBU ahora, uno no deja de ser lo que es, el tatuaje rojo nunca desaparecería de su piel.

"¿Sakura-chan? ¿Donde has estado? Kaka-sensei dijo que no te unirías al equipo porque no estabas disponible para misiones de campo."

"Aa, algo así. No estoy en el cuerpo ninja regular, así que tengo tiempo limitado y mis misiones suelen ser algunas bastante largas. Pero si deseas cuando regresemos podemos ir por ramen para ponernos al día." Las palabras fueron acompañadas por una sonrisa falsa si las había, realmente era hermosa pero demasiado solitaria, lejana y evidentemente falsa a su parecer.

* * *

La idea de enfrentarse a este sujeto no le hacía gracia en absoluto. Realmente nada de gracia.

Se habían encontrado con el equipo Gai antes de ir a recuperar a Gaara, se habían cruzado con el apoyo de las personas que estaban persiguiendo, uno de ellos Uchiha Itachi el cual la miró con un gesto que la dejó desconcertada, como si la estuviera reconociendo de una forma especial, pero el reconocerla no cambiaba el hecho de que los atacó y les hizo perder tiempo. Al final eran casi tres días hasta que llegaron a la cueva donde retenían al Kazekage para su sorpresa.

Tuvieron suerte de que ella trajera detonantes para poder abrirse paso en la cueva, debería pensar el tema de que hacer una vez dentro, pero al saberse frente a frente contra un maestro de venenos no pudo evitar pedir quedarse detrás: De los presentes ella era la que tenía mejor resistencia y un metabolismo más lento gracias a extenuantes trabajos para poder almacenar el veneno en su propia piel, al fin los pocos años de aprendizaje que podía atribuirse servirían de algo.

Dos Akatsuki, Danzo-sama estaría contento de saber que había visto por si misma un par de ellos, lástima la imposibilidad de contactarlos de forma directa. Un hombre rubio y un ser encorvado que caminaba en cuatro patas y poseía lo que parecía el aguijón de un escorpión metálico.

"El cuerpo real está dentro."

"Temía que dijera eso." Comentó al avanzar con paso firme sin importarle la expresión de incredulidad de la abuela ante la falta de miedo expresado por ella.

"¡No seas tonta, niña! ¡Retrocede!"

"¿Que es lo peor que me puede pasar? ¿Morir?" Preguntó sin siquiera mostrar humor ante sus palabras sobradoras, dejando caer la mano pesada en el hombro de la anciana para luego abrirse paso al frente, sus huesos tronando fuerte en el lugar antes de pararse frente a la marioneta.

"Con ustedes dos el número de mis marionetas será de 300."

"Demasiada información, venía a pelear y no me gusta que me hagan esperar." Comentó ella sin saber encendiendo la chispa del rencor en su enemigo al devolverle palabras que muchas veces había usado con su propio compañero.

* * *

"Por su forma de pararse sé que morirá pronto. No una hora, no dos, pero su reloj se acerca a la hora final." Declaró la voz fría a su espalda.

Tras encontrarse con el equipo Gai habían corrido mucho tiempo, buscando el lugar donde Akatsuki había llevado a Gaara gracias a la información que Kankuro les había podido proveer, un camino lleno de complicaciones gracias a la intervención de Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame pero que a las finales lo habían logrado solo para descubrir el cuerpo sin vida del Kazekage.

Luego de ello no supo más de sus aliados de Konoha, quedando detrás con la niña de cabello rosa para detener a Sasori, su propio nieto, un maestro de marionetas y experto en venenos gracias a ella misma. Habían usado todo lo que tenían en su arsenal y un poco más, controlando a la chica Sakura como una marioneta más porque esa chica realmente era temeraria, más bordeando lo imprudente que a lo heroico, había sido clavada por espinos de arena metálica envenenada, había sido atravesada por una espada sobre-entendidamente envenenada también, casi aplastada por un cubo gigante.

Y a su vez, sus habilidades eran algo que jamás había visto, al menos nunca todas juntas. Era capaz con el Hiraishin, el jutsu de espacio-tiempo que era famoso durante la guerra por el uso de los shinobi de Konoha, pero consumía mucho chakra así que solo lo había podido usar una vez para salvarla a ella, habiendo dejado caer una marca al suelo al principio de la pelea. Era extremadamente rápida, algo que no se había demostrado cuando viajaban y sospechaba pocos lo sabían. Su precisión con los senbon era perfecta y sus armas de elección eran dos tessen que fluían en movimientos de gracia practicada.

No era normal ver a un practicante del Tessenjutsu, al menos no de fuera de Sunagakure. Al menos en los últimos años, aun recordaba en su infancia al clan de Konoha que blandía los Uchiwa, uno en particular usando un Gunbai Uchiwa de una forma aterradora por su poder espiritual. Aunque tenía claro que el clan Uchiha estaba extinto gracias a ese nukenin que eliminó su propio clan... quizá la chica era un familiar lejano o de alguna rama sobreviviente...

"Enséñeme a crear hilos de chakra." Insistió la voz a su espalda, exigiendo ser atendido.

Habían logrado ganarle a Sasori, más estrategia y habilidad que fuerza, sin darse cuenta que ellas no estaban solas, fue distracción de un segundo y algo de voluntad personal de su nieto que el corazón fue atravesado por las espadas de Chichi y Haha poniendo fin al encuentro; y mientras la niña revisaba el cuerpo de marioneta de su nieto, el 'intruso' se le acercó.

"Sakura se ha vuelto descuidada, saber hacer esto puede ser la diferencia entre su vida y muerte." Agregó el adolescente, acercándose para que pudiera verlo. Recordaba verle un instante cuando la niña llegó a la villa, respetando las normas de presentarse en la entrada pero sin volver a dar señales de su presencia hasta ese momento.

"Realmente la quieres mantener con vida..." Deseaba que fuera una pregunta pero sonó a afirmación directa. No sabía que relación tenían estos dos, pero en la clínica ella le había afirmado personalmente y en privado que eran un escuadrón de dos personas. Lo que no entendía era esa reacción de encogerse de hombros para restar importancia al tema de la vida o muerte de su compañera si era tan importante que no pereciera de forma absurda.

"Tengo órdenes de mantenerla con vida." Alguien con menos experiencia hubiera sentido un escalofrío recorrer la espalda ante ese desapego que expresaba hacia alguien con quien prácticamente vivía, su equipo. Aunque algo brillaba muy en el fondo de sus ojos negros, algo sentía, solo parecía no saber reconocerlo. Era una chispa tenue que si le daba combustible encendería en llamas todo lo que se interpusiera en su objetivo, el cual de momento parecía ser la joven de cabello rosado.

"Te daré el pergamino, pero necesitarás más razones que esas para mantener con vida a alguien que no quiere estarlo." La media sonrisa conocedora de la anciana era suficiente, los ojos negros viajando a la pelirrosa que sacaba un pergamino del interior del cuerpo de Sasori y lo guardaba, el recorrido deteniéndose en las vendas que ocultaban las muñecas de ella, preguntándose si el dolor en algún momento le había hecho desear acabar con todo, ¿que le habrían hecho?"

"Lo he hecho hasta ahora, no fallaré." Los ojos de él buscaron la mirada de la anciana, tratando de comprender la repentina ansiedad de ella, pero al no saber como manejar la situación solo optó por volver a encogerse de hombros, recibiendo un rollo de pergamino que guardó antes de desaparecer nuevamente, aun antes de que su compañera notara la interacción con la onnashinobi de Sunagakure.

* * *

 _"Te digo, Sakura-chan... no te confíes tanto, Kakashi es una persona buena pero está desviada, el otro día fuimos de misión junto a Rin de solo dos días... por poco le mete un Chidori al pecho a Rin-chan." Explicaba el adulto de los dos, alzando los brazos en exasperación al cielo._

 _"Pero... Kakashi-sensei se disculpó, ¿verdad?" Preguntó con un tono inocente que denotaba una Sakura mucho más joven de lo que era en realidad. "Kakashi-sensei es torpe y descuidado, pero realmente hace su mejor esfuerzo. Estoy segura de que solo fue un malentendido."_

 _"¡Sakura-chan! ¿Hace cuanto que eres parte del Dai Nana Han?" La chica alzó su cabeza sin comprender a donde iba esa charla. "¿Cuantas cosas te ha enseñado Kakashi desde que son equipo?" Agregó insistente para incomodidad de ella._

 _"Bueno... el otro día me enseñó a caminar por un árbol y sobre agua..." Argumentó removiéndose en su lugar._

 _Por primera vez podía ver más que sombras, la imagen no era nítida, pero al menos las figuras tenían sentido. Estaba sentada, por la textura y como colgaban sus piernas era un árbol, probablemente en uno de los bosques de Konoha, frente a ella se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello negro corto que se desfiguraba en un borrón, un abrigo largo de color azul con cinto naranja igual que los rebordes y una venda blanca cubriendo casi mitad del rostro._

 _"¡Sakura-chan!" Nuevamente el hombre le interrumpió para que no siguiera defendiendo a su maestro, de un salto subiendo junto a ella para tomarla de un brazo, prácticamente mostrándoselo, viendo el rostro de él sin saber que era lo que trataba de mostrarle. "¡Tienes 13 años! ¡No tienes músculo en tu cuerpo y pareces desnutrida! Se supone que él te debe enseñar esas cosas. Debería hacerte correr y hacer abdominales y practicar con los chicos, llevarte a comer y revisar tu equipo de viaje, en cambio estás aquí arriba practicando algo que ambos saben conoces a la perfección." Mientras hablaba con un dedo parecía estar probando cada uno de sus músculos de una forma exageradamente molesta que le ganó un intento de golpe de parte de la chica._

 _"¡Pervertido!" Gritó a todo pulmón aunque no había logrado el cometido de sacarlo de su cercanía._

 _"Itai! No me golpees, Sakura-chan. Solo señalo lo que veo."_

 _Tardó un momento, bajando su cabeza para tratar de acomodar sus ideas. Sabía que era un sueño, pero una parte de ella quería tomar el control para poder responder lo que realmente sentía y pensaba; porque sabía que el hombre tenía razón, pero las cosas no eran tan simples, ahora ya no era esa niña, ese sueño era injusto, a esa edad ella ya tenía experiencia de campo, pasaba más tiempo internada o en Tortura e Interrogación que hablando con extraños, el resto del tiempo en manos de Danzo-sama, entrenando sin descanso para compensar el tiempo perdido. Así que dejó su conciencia filtrarse lentamente hasta tener control de su cuerpo._

 _"Sai es el que se encarga de mi comida." Admitió, girándose solo para ver al fin el rostro de la persona por primera vez, un rostro que expresaba sorpresa. "Donde vivimos no es muy abierto a temas tan superfluos como comida o ropa, el lugar es pequeño y cerrado, solo me dejan salir de noche al campo de entrenamiento así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Mi cuerpo está lo mejor que puedo llevarlo para velocidad y escape."_

 _"¿Donde vives, Sakura-chan?" Preguntó el hombre con una seriedad que no había notado antes._

 _"En el complejo subterráneo número 4 de Ne." Simplificó, la expresión relajada de la chica perdiendo fuerza hasta llegar a un tono neutral igual que el hombre. "Soy miembro activo de Raíz."_

 _"Entonces ese 'Sai' es tu 'hermano'."_

 _"Sai es Sai, luego de lo vivido tengo prohibido llamarlo onii-san realmente." No estaba inclinada a explicar, pero era la primer verdad de todo lo dicho._

 _"Baka-kashi no fue cortado para maestro simplemente, pero si quieres te puedo presentar a alguien que te puede ayudar aunque sea en algunas áreas." Concluyó él._

 _"¿En serio? ¿Quien es?"_

 _"Es... bueno, es la mujer más hermosa que verás en tu vida, te lo aseguro." No pudo evitar notar el sonrojo apenado en el otro hombre demostrando que claramente se trataba de la persona que le gustaba fuera de la amistad._

 _"Debe ser muy linda, ¿como se llama?"_

 _"Rin-chan... es médico ninja, es quien nos ha mantenido en una pieza a Kakashi y a mi durante años." Al decir esto buscó entre sus bolsillos una foto desgastada, doblada y arrugada de lo que era el equipo, podía ver a Kakashi de pequeño, parecido en los libros anuales, el mismo Obito con sus lentes naranjas y una chica castaña de sonrisa contagiosa y amable, detrás había un hombre que no podía distinguir sus facciones muy bien, no sabía ¿era moreno? ¿castaño? ¿pelirrojo?_

 _"Rin-san... quiero conocerla."_

 _"Confía en mi, Sakura-chan, pronto en cuanto pueda te la presentaré."_


	4. Hiedra

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Hiedra: Dependencia, resistencia, fidelidad**

El espejo era algo nuevo en la habitación de ellos, un espejo rectangular y alargado que permitía ver ambos rostros que lo veían fijamente sin estar seguros de que hacer. El joven de cabellos negros movió los labios, los ojos entrecerrados en un intento de sonrisa ante la mirada verde impasiva de su compañera que esperaba que tendría él que decir con este nuevo ejercicio que se estaba proponiendo.

Solo habían llegado a la ciudad hacía una hora cuando Danzo-sama había mandado a llamarles para avisar que se unirían a otro escuadrón de Konoha para llevar a cabo misiones regulares. Realmente deseaba llamarse sorprendida de que fuera el escuadrón de Naruto y Kakashi-Sensei, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no era realmente de sorprenderse.

Al pensar en eso un sonido escapó entre sus labios, sonando completamente ajeno, no recordando cuando fue la última vez que actuó con una emoción real, pero allí estaba, una sonrisa que parecía alegre para asombro de su acompañante. A Sai no le gustaba cuando lograba expresarse con naturalidad, aun hoy día tenía dudas si era por envidia o por el hecho de que realmente temía que ella fuera castigada, también podía ser un apego a las reglas personal, pero en el fondo sabía que él no era precisamente la persona más estricta, como si algo lo separara de su obligación para con la organización, un sentimiento.

"¿Cómo logras que se vea así?" Preguntó el chico, que estiró un dedo y tocando los labios de ella re-dibujó el gesto, sin preocuparse por estar invadiendo el espacio personal de una persona, de hecho, entre ellos el espacio personal no existía, él era el que limpiaba su trasero cuando ella no se podía mover de la cama o su cuerpo había sido tan quebrado que no respondía de la forma correcta, ella era la que lo sostenía en las duchas cuando él no podía reaccionar a su entorno, tan bañado en sangre propia y ajena que la higiene era urgente, él fue la primera vez de ella y ella de él. Era su hermano y compañero, no había espacio entre ellos y no lo deseaban tampoco.

La curiosidad no le sorprendió, lo que si lo hizo fue la pregunta, él no solía poner en palabras las dudas, lo que causó que la sonrisa decayera para ser reemplazada por un fruncimiento de ceño y la expresión de curiosidad dirigida al espejo donde observaba al chico sin expresión junto a su rostro, demasiado expresivo para un lugar tan gris como este.

"Recuerda que somos diferentes, yo soy imperfecta, ya tenía 12 años cuando Danzo-sama se hizo cargo de mi tutela." Explicó de forma resumida.

Tenía 12, casi 13 años cuando Danzo la había encontrado y decidió que sería útil para una misión que solo niñas como ella podrían llevar a cabo, su cuerpo aun sin desarrollar y su forma pequeña le había ayudado a pasar por alguien menor a su edad real, el hecho de haber salido victoriosa de esa situación era lo que llevó a ser reclutada de forma permanente.

Si se considera victoria a estar viva, varios órganos colapsados, con un pie en el otro mundo, pánico y atacando incluso al equipo de Raíz que había ido a sacarla del lugar. No recordaba exactamente los hechos, había perdido casi por completo la conciencia en un ataque de pánico, pero hasta donde entendía y las cicatrices mostraban, había estado abrazando el filo de una espada rota, apretándola entre sus manos y tratando de cortar a quien se le acercara con ella. Una niña de 12 años contra un agente de Raíz entrenado era un chiste de mal gusto pero eso no la había detenido de intentar defenderse.

Eso significaba que por mucho que habían logrado limitar sus expresiones faciales, sus emociones reducirlas, todas ellas estaban allí bajo su piel, solo un corte sería necesario para que vieran luz nuevamente. Para contrarrestar eso estaba Sai, el cual nunca permitiría que las emociones la dominaran porque ese era su área de experiencia. Danzo-sama lo estaba entrenando para usar Fuinjutsu, uno en particular por lo que vio mientras le acompañaba, que se nutría de las emociones de la persona que lo usaba, si estas eran negativas podrían llegar a consumirlo, razón por la que Sai aun no lograba dominar la técnica.

Esto era Ne, la raíz de Konoha, la oscuridad a la luz, si Hiruzen-sama había sido la luz que guiaba a Konoha y lo fue durante largos 30 a 40 años, Danzo-sama en el mismo tiempo se transformó en la oscuridad que encerraba todo a su paso. El costo por servir al lado oscuro de la ciudad era enorme, tanto para el líder como para los subordinados, todo en este lugar era gris, negro o rojo, todo era inerte, todo era un camino a la muerte... y lo odiaba. Pero ahora tenía algo que antes no tenía, un miedo aterrador a vivir y un miedo aun más grande a morir.

"Vuelve a sonreír." Le ordenó el chico a lo que le obedeció sin rechistar, observando sobre su hombro como 'Sai' tomaba carbón y papel para empezar a dibujarla con esa expresión como tantas veces antes. "Esto de las expresiones es muy complicado."

"Te acostumbrarás. Eres de los Shinobi más prometedores de tu edad... Me sorprende que Danzo-sama no te haya hecho participar para subir a rango Jonin." Alzó la cabeza levemente sin abandonar el gesto para que él pudiera seguir con su tarea de dibujarla.

"De tu generación solo un Hyuga subió a Jonin y tu que eres Tokujō "maestro asesino". Solo sé de otro que jacte el título."

"No necesito que enumeres mis logros." La mirada que él le dirigió le recordó que no debía sonar tan molesta. Pero no podía evitarlo, ese título no era precisamente uno del que se sintiera orgullosa. Podría ser 'Maestra en Venenos', 'Especialista en taijutsu', 'Iemoto de Tessenjutsu' era la única en toda la villa que se especializaba en ese arma, pero ninguno de todos esos títulos era el que eligió al ponerla en el tablón Danzo-sama. 'Maestro Asesino'. Se le revolvía el estómago de solo pensar lo que uno hace para conseguir ese título. "¿Que planea Danzo-sama?"

"De lo que sé, el otro Tokujo era guardaespaldas del tercer y cuarto Hokage. No me sorprendería que te estuviera preparando para un puesto similar." Dio los últimos toques con su carbón antes de alzar la cabeza para mirarla, nuevamente confusa y con esa desagradable arruga entre las cejas, a lo que no pudo evitar arrojar el pequeño pedazo que quedaba en sus manos contra el vidrio, estrellando una parte y la otra golpeando en el centro de ese gesto poco agraciado. "No vuelvas a arrugar el entrecejo."

"Namiashi tiene... ¿35 años? ¿Que edad podría tener cuando empezó a trabajar de guardaespaldas?" En otras palabras 'No creo que me quiera para eso'. Tenía 15 años, no estaba lista para ir de ANBU ROOT a ANBU o a Jonin. Y si hiciera eso, entonces Sai probablemente estaba siendo entrenado desde principio para estar en un equipo cerca de Naruto, era el único que tenía la misma edad que ellos, solo 2 años mayor. Entonces... Entonces Danzo-sama se la quería llevar con él y a Sai despacharlo con un equipo al mando de un jonin. Eso significaba que desde el principio el plan era separarlos.

"Niña... estás temblando." Los ojos negros recorrieron la forma parada notando la tensión de los hombros y la mirada perdida que reconocía tan bien de hacía dos años, cuando la llevaban a rastras de la habitación para pasar entrenamiento en el Jutsu Invocación Gōmon Heya, recordaba los segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera, la niña de 13 años temblando sin poder mirarlo.

Negó en gesto resignado, comenzando a sacar las vendas de los brazos de ella dejando más sellos ocultos en sus muñecas, debiendo colocar dos dedos en cada uno y enviando chakra a estos, obligando al cuerpo de ella a relajarse de forma tan repentina que cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Ya había pasado casi un año entero de la última vez que debió usarlo, pero era evidente que hubieron muchos cambios y muy repentinos en los últimos 15 días como para que la mente de ella lo asimilara.

"Por eso estaba en contra de que te unieras." Respondió restando importancia a sus propias palabras con un gesto. "Por mucho que Danzo-sama te considere útil eres incapaz de controlar tus reacciones físicas, tu estado mental es 'desastroso', tu ninjutsu es bueno, pero tu chakra disponible está por debajo de la media en estos momentos. Eres capaz de percibir los genjutsu pero no de crearlos, jamás te vi intentarlo si quiera, solo usas uno básico mezclado con el shunshin para confundir al enemigo. Tu tessenjutsu, velocidad y venenos son lo que te salvan. Lo único que tienes bajo tu cinto es tu inteligencia estratégica, pero aun así no te puedes medir contra el clan Nara. Aquí solo eres un estorbo." Ahí iba de nuevo describiendo sus 'logros'. "A cortas, casi no tienes chakra en tu sistema, solo tienes un poco almacenado en un sello oculto en el muslo derecho ya que no puedes almacenar suficiente chakra para despertar el sello Fuerza de un Centenar... Eres una vergüenza."

No estaba shockeada por las palabras de él, por el contrario, estaba lejos de estarlo ya que en parte era cierto, era total y completa verdad lo que decía. ¿Ninjutsu que sabía? Hiraishin, Shunshin, Aian Meiden, Dokugiri y una variedad particular de extracción de veneno que usaba una herramienta canalizadora de chakra para poder controlar la imantación de los metales y hacer más fácil la succión. Su taijutsu sabía que era mejor que el promedio porque servía en conjunto con sus armas, su resistencia tras correr y eludir por tan largas distancias en misiones además del riguroso entrenamiento de Danzo-sama eran buenos, pero, ¿que tenía de especial ella?

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus labios temblaron antes de soltar una carcajada estruendosa, casi escandalosa considerando que estaba tirada en el suelo en una habitación escondida en las entrañas de una base de Raíz. Era cierto, no importa lo lejos que había llegado, Sasuke-kun estaba demasiado lejos, Naruto era inalcanzable, y sin embargo, ella era a su vez inalcanzable para ellos, porque los tres habían tomado caminos completamente diferentes. ¡Ya no tenía que tratar de alcanzarlos porque sería imposible!

"¿Por que haces eso?" Preguntó nuevamente ese rostro impasible indicando por segunda vez los labios de ella, sin indicar ninguna intensión de ayudarla a levantarse.

"Solo me acordé de mis viejos compañeros de equipo. Naruto no está hecho para esta vida... Sasuke-kun quizá hubiera sobrevivido pero no sé si esto es lo que hubiera elegido. Me pregunto si Kakashi-sensei estaría orgulloso de mi." Antes de que pudiera seguir otro trozo de carbón chocó con su frente dejando una marca negra junto a la primera, recordándole que debería borrar sus expresiones.

"Te quedarás aquí y dormirás hasta que pase el efecto. En dos horas nos encontraremos en el punto C del bosque para entrenar, quiero ver el pergamino de invocación que conseguiste."

Estuvo tentada a fruncir el ceño nuevamente, pero no deseaba que volviera a golpearle en la frente por su descaro.

Así que se acostó, ignorante de que el chico al que Danzo-sama había nombrado Sai cuando se formó este duo, estaba experimentando probablemente la primer emoción en bastante tiempo, ¿Quienes eran esas personas que la fea hablaba? ¿Por que se veía feliz?

Por eso es que fue caminando por los techos, con esperanza de conseguir información sobre su nueva misión y alejar esa desagradable sensación de fuego en su pecho y estómago, ese deseo de destruirlos sin saber quienes eran, pero si eran tan inteligentes entonces él no tendría que unir los pedazos rotos de su compañera de equipo.

Sentado en uno de los techos había decidido dibujar el atardecer. Quizá estaba siendo un poco duro con la chica, aun era una mocosa, no tenía suficiente experiencia por mucho condicionamiento que hubiera pasado. Quizá si le llevaba un dibujo del mundo exterior durante el día se olvidaría del tema...

Al menos esa era la idea hasta que reconoció ese cabello amarillo que aparecía en el pergamino de su 'misión', Uzumaki Naruto... Allí paseándose al sol, casi pidiendo ser atacado. La mano se movió por si misma, un dralion apareciendo con toda la intensión de saltar a por él.

* * *

"Kakashi... ¿Que sabes de Haruno Sakura?" Preguntó la voz de la Hokage, quien lo observaba descansar en el hospital, aprovechando la ausencia de visitas, solo ellos dos y un tercer presente, Shiranui Genma, quien hacía a su vez de su guardaespaldas, quizá no tuviera el nivel de confianza con él que tendría con Shizune, pero era el más cercano seguido por Hagane y Kamizuki, pero los dos chunin no tenían la claridad como para saber sobre rangos superiores a los suyos.

"Maa..." El hombre sonrió debajo de su máscara, apenas dejando ver como sus ojos se curvaban. Sería todo un misterio quien habría permitido que se pusiera nuevamente esa ropa. El gesto despreocupado de él, la mano que se frotaba la nuca, quizá era que estaba demasiado irritada, el sake se había acabado, Shizune escondió quizá la última botella, o que en general este hombre le irritaba de sobremanera con su falta de interés aparente. "Sakura-chan siempre fue una niña muy inteligente, aunque le faltaba confianza. También un poco impulsiva..." 'violenta' es lo que leyó entre líneas Tsunade, pero no quiso ahondar más en el tema, si no ella sería la violenta.

Arrojó una carpeta marrón a las piernas de Hatake indicándola con gesto terminante.

"En la próxima misión tu te quedarás 'recuperandote'. Antes de terminar de unir al equipo debemos asegurarnos que no sea una amenaza para Naruto. Al ser la primer misión fuera no pueden hacer nada. Te tocará hablar con Morino, sus examinadores, sus padres. No me importa de donde saques la información, quiero un informe completo de aquí a 10 días sobre quien es y que hace día a día."

Los ojos del hombre parecían más atentos al bajar el rostro a la carpeta, notando al abrir que había dos folios diferentes.

El primero era sencillo, declaraba a Haruno Sakura como civil tras renunciar con un rango genin, posteriormente reincorporación a los 12 años, solo tres meses después, dada de alta con un número de registro que sabía no era de su alumna, ascendiendo a chunin en solo meses, las fechas no tenían sentido, 12 años tenía cuando él la tomó de alumna con el equipo 7 y posteriormente fueron 5 meses hasta los exámenes, eso significaba que todo esto o debía pasar en menos de 4 meses o habían registrado mal la edad de ella...

El segundo folio le daba la razón a él hasta cierto punto.

 **Tokubetsu Jonin.**

Las aclaraciones del título otorgado por Shimura le daba vuelta al estómago, la idea de haber fallado no a uno o a dos, si no a sus tres alumnos en cierta medida mordía sus entrañas.

"¿Jonin?" Preguntó mirando a Tsunade y luego a Genma que observaba fuera a través de la ventana.

"Maestro Asesino, parte del Ansatsu Butai..." Aclaró el castaño apenas mirando a su antiguo compañero de clase.

"Escuadrón de Asesinato... ¿Sakura?" Sus dedos acariciaron la foto de registro de la niña que sería su nueva misión con algo de desconfianza. "¿Como ha llegado a eso? ¿Como ha conseguido las habilidades como para eso...?"

"Ese es tu trabajo, Hatake... te lo encargo." Declaró la Hokage antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse, el hombre con el senbon entre labios dirigiendo una mirada al convaleciente antes de seguirla fuera.

* * *

 _"¿Sakura-chan?" Pudo ver al hombre con un sobretodo Uchiha claramente por su color azul oscuro y cuello alto, sin embargo este tenía el borde de las mangas naranja al igual que el cinto que lo mantenía cerrado. Su cabello era corto, parado en todas direcciones y la mitad visible de su rostro estaba marcado con cicatrices, de ese lado podía ver un ojo negro expresivo, el otro lado estaba tapado por un parche del mismo azul marino que el resto de sus ropas._

 _"Obito-san... lo siento." Respondió cuando pudo, moviendo sus brazos para secar las lágrimas que no había notado había estado derramando solo un instante atrás. De hecho, de solo verlas comenzó a llorar nuevamente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos para que nadie más pudiera ver su rostro rojo, inflamado y mojado como estaba. Eso no evitó que pudiera escuchar el momento de pánico del hombre que se le había acercado hasta que finalmente se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para poner una mano en el hombro._

 _Así fue como los ojos verdes se posaron en el solitario ojo negro del hombre._

 _"Ya, ya, Saku-chan, cuéntale a Obito-nii que te pasa." Trató de tranquilizarla, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo en un abrazo familiar, pasando una mano por su espalda para que se relaje._

 _"¿Soy tan mala ninja?" Preguntó al fin entre hipo y temblores al ver que Obito no parecía entenderle. "¿Soy tan descartable que Kakashi-sensei nunca tiene tiempo para mi?" Preguntó, por un momento sintiendo su mentalidad de pequeña con la realidad fuera del sueño mezclarse. "¡Acaso valgo tan poco?" Preguntó al fin, ganando el ceño fruncido del hombre, causando que alzara una mano y tocara el gesto para que lo borrara._

 _"Sakura-chan, eres buena genin, no sé a que viene esto."_

 _"Kakashi nuevamente fue a entrenar a Sasuke, Naruto irá a molestarlos para que le enseñen un 'nuevo jutsu super cool', y yo... yo soy el peso muerto. No importa cuanto haya mejorado, Kakashi, Naruto, aun me ven como una carga, nunca he llegado a nada. Kakashi nunca me ha prestado atención, ni siquiera ahora que los chicos se han marchado, no me mira dos veces, solo pretende como si yo no existiera."_

 _"¿Y si vienes a vivir conmigo? Apuesto que sería mejor para todos... así no tendrías que quedarte en ese lugar, Raíz no es un lugar para niños."_

 _"Ya no soy una niña, Obito-nii. Soy ANBU ROOT, las niñas no son ANBU, son civiles." Explicó una lógica infantil que para ella tenía sentido. "De todas formas, Kakashi-sensei últimamente pasa más tiempo conmigo..."_

 _Apretó los puños, sintiendo la mentira que estaba diciendo como si fuera suya, era evidente que Kakashi-sensei no estaba pasando tiempo con ella, precisamente así fue como comenzó toda esa conversación: Había sido ignorada nuevamente, pasada por alto en favor de sus compañeros._

 _"Vale, supongo que deberé dejar que Kakashi cuide de ti por ahora. Pero no dejaré tu entrenamiento en manos de baka-kashi por más tiempo, Rin y yo podemos pensar en algo para tomarte de aprendiz permanente, le dejaremos los pequeños demonios a él, tu eres más tierna." El chico hizo una pose cool, alzando su pulgar para darle ánimos, realmente quería responder con el mismo ánimo, con la misma alegría, pero no podía, no sabía como sentirla, así que asintió con la cabeza. Ya encontraría la forma de explicarse ante él._

 _No sabía de donde o a donde iba esa conversación, era agradable, pero una parte se estaba preparando para la soledad que solía experimentar al despertar aunque Sai permanecía a su lado en todo momento._


	5. Arborvitae

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Arborvitae: Amistad Eterna**

Llegó corriendo al punto de encuentro, mirando a ambos lados a la espera de encontrar quienes irían con él en la misión tras la amenaza de disolución del equipo Kakashi. Era realmente ridículo no importa por donde lo pensara, ¿no sería más fácil asignar la tarea a otro equipo y a él mandarlo con este otro equipo? Sin embargo, Tsunade-oba-chan había decidido buscar reemplazos para todos los miembros del equipo.

Ya se veía, esperaba que el reemplazo de Kakashi-sensei no llegara tan tarde. ¿Puede que enviaran a Shizune como reemplazo de Sakura-chan? No conocía tantas kunoichi y las que conocía tenían equipo fijo, por lo que no creía que fuera Ino, o Hinata o Tenten. Quizá alguien de otra villa como Temari...

Suspiró, quizá ni era una chica.

"Deberías prestar más atención a tu entorno." Escuchó muy cerca de su oído, un escalofrío de alerta recorriendo su espalda solo para girarse para reclamar al hombre que le habló.

"¡Pues no deberías acercarte tanto a una persona desconocida!" Chilló dando unos pasos para poner distancia y poder ver al hombre. Ojos negros, cabello castaño y un casco que enmarcaba su rostro en forma de happuri además de ropa de un jonin estándar aunque no llevaba el remolino clásico en su brazo. Fue al girarse a verlo que notó las otras dos sombras salir de entre las columnas.

Ambas figuras eran demasiado familiares.

"¡Tu! ¡Eres el que me atacó hace unas horas!" Chilló indicándolo con un dedo de forma exagerada antes de soltar el kunai escondido en su manga para defenderse, observándolo con desconfianza solo para recibir una sonrisa extraña. "¡¿Por que lo hiciste?!"

"Ah, solo sabía que ambos equipos trabajarían juntos así que quise probar tus capacidades..."

"Pero no tenías que llegar tan lejos"

"... y llegue a la conclusión de que te falta eso que hace a un hombre"

El estallido de furia del rubio podría ser escuchado a la distancia mientras era detenido por el mayor de los presentes para evitar que le saltara a golpear al otro chico.

"Decir eso es antagonizar." Explicó la voz femenina saliendo de detrás, el cabello rosado estando recogido en una trenza que se amarraba firme para que no estorbara. "Sabes que debes tratar de llevarte bien."

Los ojos de Naruto viajaron a su amiga de ya unos años, viendo como se paraba junto al otro joven para dirigirle una sonrisa y un gesto con la mano de saludo que respondió aun con algo de dudas, su mala cara era evidente cada vez que cruzaba miradas con el pelinegro, a pesar de ello, la sonrisa de él parecía igual de falsa que la de Sakura-chan.

"¿Eh? ¿Tu lo conoces, Sakura-chan?" Arremetió solo para ser ignorada su pregunta.

"¡Hola, Jonin-san, Naruto!" Saludó emocionada la chica del grupo, la cual se veía rara en cierto sentido. Llevaba un traje parecido al del otro chico, pantalones negros bajos, el vientre a la vista y una camisa gris con chaqueta negra de mangas cortas contrario a las mangas desiguales del dibujante. Además, a diferencia de él, cruzados en la parte trasera de su cadera se encontraban dos fundas que no debían tener más de 40 cm de largo, aunque no parecían espadas o cuchillos. "Lamento haberme apurado tanto en el regreso pero debía reportarme." Habló en referencia a la última misión compartida.

Lo último que habían sabido el uno del otro había sido antes de cruzar las puertas de ingreso al regresar de Suna, de eso ya había pasado un día casi entero.

"Ah, no te preocupes, Sakura-chan. Yo estaba con Kakashi-sensei que lo llevaron al hospital, así que ni lo pienses-ttebayo." La pose de chico cool, a veces era un poco irritante verlo desordenar aun más su cabello, pero no era un asunto grave.

 _ **"¿Irritante? ¡Naruto es el mismo idiota de hace tres años! ¡Solo creció unos centímetros!"**_ La sonrisa se tensó en sus labios, rápidamente trabajando para reprimir la voz en el interior de su cabeza, solo haciendo un gesto para redirigir la mirada al mayor de los tres hombres presentes.

"Bueno, sería necesario presentarnos. Pueden llamarme Yamato." Asintió de forma apenas perceptible.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Se presentó aun mirando mal al moreno el jinchuriki.

"Sakura." Aclaró la pelirrosa apenas alzando una mano en saludo, simulando no ser consciente de las malas miradas de quien consideraba su amigo.

"Pueden llamarme Sai." Agregó el último con su sonrisa falsa.

"En lo que quede de la misión seré el reemplazo de Hatake Kakashi, deberemos viajar al puente del Cielo y la Tierra con el fin de interceptar al espía de Akasuna no Sasori. Esta puede ser la diferencia entre la recuperación del miembro de la Hoja Uchiha Sasuke y el perderlo para siempre. Tienen una hora para prepararse antes de vernos en las puertas." El discurso fue corto y al punto, pero cargaba suficiente significado como para poder evaluar el estado mental y la psicología de sus tres subordinados para esta misión.

El más fácil de acertar era el jinchuriki, Uzumaki era un libro abierto, sus emociones se mostraban en su rostro libremente, la decisión y la irritación, la sola mención de Uchiha había logrado que prestara atención a la misión y que se tensara como la cuerda de una guitarra listo para salir en rescate del amigo perdido.

Los otros dos no eran tan fácil, pero no era tonto, podía leer la línea de movimientos que los dos estaban encadenando: Los hombros de 'Sakura' temblaron un instante pero su rostro permaneció impávido , exactamente como el de 'Sai', prácticamente estaban rogando por un mal chiste de gemelos, pero de momento se lo guardaría para un momento en que tuvieran algo más de confianza para probar los límites de los chicos. No era tonto, él mismo había pertenecido a Raíz, podría distinguir la chaqueta que usaban en cualquier lugar, ya que era una marca clara de su afiliación así como el tatuaje en el brazo los reconocía como ANBU.

Sai a diferencia de la chica tuvo una reacción más sutil pero definitiva al dar un paso más cerca de ella hasta que los brazos de ambos chocaron, reclamando de regreso la atención de ella sobre él...

 _'Celos.'_ Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. _'Por alguna razón este chico considera a su compañera de su propiedad, no le gusta que dirija tiempo o atención en Uchiha y ella responde adecuadamente a él, ni siquiera la mención de su ex compañero una segunda vez logró que volviera a prestar atención al tema de Uchiha prefiriendo permanecer junto a su compañero de célula.'_

Sabía que los celos no necesariamente tenían nada que ver con deseo sexual o interés romántico, en este caso realmente había algo turbio entre esos dos, más sabiendo de donde venían y el tipo de entrenamiento que solían sufrir los miembros de los cimientos. Si realmente trabajaban como pareja en misiones bajo el mando de Danzo, entonces posiblemente uno de ellos fuera el jefe del otro, de momento ella parecía ser la subordinada, sin embargo los rangos hablaban de lo contrario.

"En marcha." Interrumpió la guerra de miradas donde el único capaz de emociones pareciera ser el rubio ante la sonrisa impasible de los otros dos. Ciertamente esto sería un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

"Hatake, hasta donde entendía te encontrabas internado. ¿Que te trae por aquí? Y en este estado..."

Morino Ibiki era un hombre ocupado que no le gustaba dar vuelta en los asuntos de la aldea a menos que fuera por trabajo. Siendo el jefe de Interrogación y Tortura robaba mucho tiempo de su agenda y no tenía para quedarse a ver que era lo que el ex-ANBU se traía entre manos al buscarlo precisamente en este edificio. El Edificio de la División de Inteligencia a esas horas estaba empezando a ser desalojado, solo los que tenían trabajos puntuales o 'víctimas' que quebrar permanecerían más allá del atardecer, lo cual agregaba sospecha a todo el asunto de Hatake buscandolo.

"Morino, tengo para hablarte de alguien en particular... espero puedas ponerle luz a algunas inconsistencias." De la misma forma en que había sido arrojada a él, la misma carpeta salió volando de entre sus dedos para ser atrapada por el hombre de cicatrices en el rostro que lo abrió solo para cerrarla de golpe y girarse, sin siquiera esperar a que caminara con él dirigiéndose a una oficina privada.

"No sé nada del tema." Habló con un peso significativo en su voz de quien quiere eludir un tema o cree que la otra persona no debería o querría afrontarlo.

"Tengo órdenes de la Hokage." Respondió de forma definitiva, sus brazos cruzados para ver al otro hombre. Nadie podría imaginarse que ambos pertenecían a la misma generación, las cicatrices y el enorme cuerpo amenazador de Morino le hacía parecer años mayor que el hombre de cabello gris y pose relajada. "Sakura-chan pertenecía al equipo de genin que comandaba."

"Lo sé perfectamente, imbécil." Escuchó el veneno de sus labios como un reclamo que no creía llegar a escuchar nunca más. "Si tan solo hubieras hecho algo por la chica esa no hubiéramos..." El gruñido de sus labios fue amenazante, pero tras solo un segundo pareció reconsiderarlo. "Siéntate, presiento que esto va a tomar algo de tiempo." Indicó con una mano mientras preparaba té para ambos, siendo que estaba en el trabajo el alcohol no era una opción por mucho que lo deseara en ese instante.

"Sé que Sakura cumplió como interna aquí mismo... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo logró entrar?" Fue directo al grano, presintiendo que la bilis que había subido a su boca no se quedaría allí por mucho tiempo.

"¿Realmente te envió Hokage-sama?" Los ojos entrecerrados y acusadores, desconfiados, eran algo esperable para Kakashi que estaba frente a él demandando respuestas, no por nada estaba frente al jefe de este edificio. No eran todos los días que un hombre que apenas se podía mantener de pie llegaba a su puerta con dos archivos que a su parecer eran 'prohibidos'.

Al no poder responder solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, esperando que comenzara a hablar mientras sostenía la taza ofrecida entre las manos con el único objetivo de recuperar algo de calor al ver como el otro hombre hacía lo mismo tratando de esconder manos que habían comenzado a sudar frío y temblar.

"El primer encuentro con Haruno fue tras la asunción de Tsunade-sama. Fue traída aquí por Shimura-sama para ser preparada para una misión de infiltración. En los archivos debe estar la ficha de consentimiento de ella, Shimura-sama pidió que se le aplicara los métodos menos convencionales para prepararla en caso de tortura." La voz con la que hablaba era algo monótona como quien disecciona un insecto. Una reacción forzada ya que las cosas que habían hecho para asegurarse la supervivencia de la niña no tenían nombre. "Nosotros no estuvimos a cargo de su preparación... sexual, si eso te preguntas. Aunque probablemente lo que hicimos con ella fue peor, en un mes tuvimos que despertar sus reacciones ante emociones fuertes para que no se paralizara y acostumbrarla a cierto umbral de dolor elevado."

"O en otras palabras, la expusieron a tortura física de forma directa." No pudo evitar una pequeña arcada que sintió al imaginarse a Sakura, su pequeña alumna de sonrisa brillante y reacciones poco agraciadas cuando se trataba de sus compañeros, golpeando a uno y alabando al otro, la misma Sakura que temblaba al enfrentarse por primera vez a un shinobi fuerte o que se quejaba de los ataques de Tora, la gata. Esa misma Sakura siendo encerrada en el Jutsu de Cámara de Tortura o sujeta a una tortura mental... simplemente le enfermaba el estómago. Recordaba que meses antes de que eso sucediera había peleado con la chica Yamanaka en los exámenes Chunin, lo débil y frágil que era entonces, ¿cómo podría sobrevivir la tortura? "Pero dice que tuvo un aprendizaje de casi un año aquí..."

"Intensivo, la primer misión que se le encomendó salió fallida pero con mucha promesa y necesitaban que aprendiera rápido, antes de que creciera. Aunque por lo que me han dicho su cuerpo no se desarrolló tanto como para dejar de tomar ese tipo de misiones." Le dio una mirada antes de buscar en un cajón lleno de archivos, sacando unas carpetas y abriéndolas para mostrarle el progreso. "Tras la primer misión se nos fue encomendada para prepararla para los exámenes Chunin y Jonin en el rango de un año. En ese tiempo no salió en misiones, tenía tareas de condicionamiento psicológico dentro de su división por lo que solo tomaba misiones específicas dadas por Shimura-sama."

Las carpetas a su vista tenían detalles del entrenamiento, los movimientos diarios, la especialización y finalmente el éxito del objetivo, un éxito parcial por lo que decía allí.

"De su generación fue la primera en conseguir el rango Jonin, aunque me siento decepcionado. No es aún Jonin en toda ley, su ascenso fue parcial, eso lo habrás visto en su registro seguramente. Es tokubetsu jonin, maestro asesino. La han estado entrenando para asesinato silencioso, supongo que también lo sabrás, eso no es un secreto."

Asintió con la cabeza, su mano acercándose a las carpetas, pero una mano golpeó la mesa, impidiendo que las tomara, la mirada fija del jefe de división cortando cualquier pensamiento que tuviera.

"La información no puede salir del edificio, puedes leer aquí, pero ningún registro se puede mover."

"Maa, tranquilo, Morino, solo veré en que estaba mi tierna alumna y me iré."

"Solo te diré una cosa: Lo que buscas no está en este archivo, creo que deberías mirar más cerca de 'casa' para encontrarlo."

A lo dicho hecho, solo que una hora más tarde salía de la oficina con más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Por qué Sakura y no otra chica? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

En el tiempo que estuvo allí solo tuvo que leer las primeras dos páginas antes de tener que vaciar su estómago en un tacho de basura. Se podía imaginar las cosas que tuvo que pasar por el simple hecho de aceptar que había sido 'condicionada' y no 'entrenada' en ese edificio, pero la forma en que habían sido descritos los experimentos parecían encerrar cierto morbo digno de Mitarashi. Los primeros intentos no habían dado resultado, luego de dos semanas comenzaron a usar a un chico, probablemente su compañero, para que entrara en la cámara de torturas de ella para impulsarla a tomar decisiones, dándole indicaciones, diciéndole como debía actuar.

Era evidente que a la voz de él respondía perfectamente. Luego de otra semana de experimentos había comenzado a intentar de responder al dolor con ataques, su resistencia creciendo al punto de ser capaz de actuar sin nublar su mente el dolor, la incomodidad o la humillación, pero bajo eso habiendo sacrificado parte de su inteligencia emocional.

Fuera de eso, Morino tenía razón, no había nada en esos archivos que dijera algo especial de la chica salvo porque se había sobre-excedido tratando de mejorar, casi de forma obsesiva. Esos casi 3 años había aumentado sus capacidades de forma descomunal considerando que no tenía el chakra de Naruto ni el dojutsu de Sasuke, y sin ser una prodigio como él.

... ella no era como ellos.

En la puerta, apenas habiendo dado dos pasos se giró para ver a Ibiki en la ventana observándolo. De forma sutil le había dejado la respuesta servida, lo que vieron en Sakura no era algo en ella, era algo en ellos. Eso no quitaba la culpa que había visto en los ojos del ANBU, le estaba ayudando por propia, eso era algo que no esperaba en primer lugar, pero rápido podía recordar que seguir órdenes no era siempre fácil.

Eso resolvía lo que pasó durante el primer año, pero, ¿Los padres? ¿Después? Aún había mucho que averiguar.

* * *

"¿Qué me miras? Si me sigues mirando así deberé golpearte."

"¡¿De donde te inventas esas cosas?! ¡No te miraba!"

"No es nada personal, no tengo nada contra ti."

"¿Entonces por que dices esas cosas?"

"Solo estoy tratando de crearme una personalidad."

"¡Solo lo haces para sacarme de quicio! ¡No necesitamos a alguien así en este equipo! Realmente no te soporto."

Las palabras iban y venían sobre la cabeza de Sakura con una velocidad que no se molestó en seguir, realmente le importaban poco los insultos, había aprendido a obviarlos cuando los escuchaba para tratar de prestar atención a lo que en realidad no se estaba diciendo. Hasta ahora solo había podido deducir que Naruto sentía recelo de Sai, probablemente por el parecido físico que compartían con Sasuke-kun. Pero el parecido de ambos se acababa exactamente allí. Con esa mentalidad Naruto no podría traer al Uchiha la próxima vez que lo viera, era evidente que no era capaz de relacionarse con las emociones negativas de la gente o con la ausencia de ellas...

Una emoción negativa se puede cambiar, pero no tener emociones era algo completamente diferente.

"Ya, tranquilos. No hablen de ese modo, menos delante de su capitán, Naruto. El respeto y la confianza son elementos básicos en el trabajo en equipo. ¿No les enseñó eso Kakashi-sensei? Ustedes tuvieron el honor de ser parte del equipo del gran Kakashi, así que ya, cálmate."

"¡Él no es parte del equipo Kakashi! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca lo será! ¡El cuarto miembro de nuestro equipo es y siempre será Uchiha Sasuke!" Gritaba con énfasis mientras caminaba Naruto tratando de hacer escuchar su punto por sobre el hombro de Yamato-taicho, su brazo extendido indicando al 'intruso' del equipo, el reemplazo del otro morocho. "Este chico es solo un sustituto temporal. Eso es lo que es. ¡Y jamás se convertirá en un miembro real del equipo!"

"Es parte del equipo, deberás superarlo, Naruto." Declaró Sakura que iba unos pasos por detrás de Sai, posición que no pasó desapercibida por el capitán, como la pelirrosa había favorecido el lado de su compañero sobre el de su viejo amigo, finalmente deteniéndose con el resto, apenas unos centímetros detrás de Sai. Yamato comenzaba a encontrar una constante a la posición de esos dos, ella parecía estar escondiéndose de ellos tras Sai, como si él fuera su protector, a su vez él asumía ese rol sin quejas, haciendo los pasos de los dos coordinados para él ser el escudo de la mujer del equipo. Sin embargo, desde la posición de ella, Sakura podría ser tranquilamente un enemigo silencioso, sus manos escondidas detrás de Sai, con un escudo humano podría atacar a distancia sin problemas.

"Que bien. Tienes razón, entiendo como te sientes. Sasuke es un traidor. Traicionó a la aldea por irse con Orochimaru, tienes razón, yo no soy como él." Aquí iba de nuevo, ya ella estaba inmunizada a las opiniones de Sai, sabía que no tenía filtro y que sinceramente creía todo lo que decía, especialmente cuando se trataba de Sasuke. "No soy una cucaracha traicionera. Yo nunca podría sustituir a alguien así."

"Ya me hartaste..."

Como un valz dio un paso para quedar más cerca del frente de la confrontación, interviniendo el posible ataque.

"Recuerden lo importante, si lo atacas ahora es posible que se pierda la posibilidad de tener información del paradero Sasuke-kun." Determinó observando a Naruto... Tan inocente, tanto poder en manos de un cabeza hueca, testarudo e impredecible como era Naruto, más valía que lograra el puesto de Hokage algún día o se sentiría eternamente decepcionada.

La tensión en el rubio no se perdió, pero como estaba acostumbrada cada vez que se mencionaba al Uchiha o al mismo Naruto, Sai hizo un pequeño ademán demandando que ella caminara a su lado, lejos del rubio y del control del capitán.

"Sakura, camina, mientras antes terminemos esta misión será mejor, no entiendo como te aferras a esto."

Hizo un sonido con la boca antes de volver al paso junto a Sai, dejando detrás un rubio sorprendido e incrédulo al no haber conseguido el apoyo de quien se suponía había sido su amiga los últimos tres años y medio, que la misma tampoco había tratado de defender a su otro camarada y ahora...

Se quedó mirando las espaldas alejarse con un sentimiento de ácido en el estómago, ¿que había pasado en los últimos años?


	6. Edelweis

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Flor de las Nieves: Valor, Poder**

No estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con un equipo de menor rango que Jonin, así que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ser lo más justo y didáctico posible. Harían una práctica antes de encontrarse en el puente real para poder ver las habilidades de cada miembro del equipo, cosa que avisaría esa noche.

De momento debía recoger a todo el equipo para que se pusieran en camino, aunque sospechaba que dos de los tres subordinados ya estaban fuera. De hecho, Uzumaki llegó corriendo para avisar que el otro chico se había ido solo para encontrarlo junto al agua en el anclaje con la chica 'Sakura'.

Antes de que pudiera salir corriendo el rubio lo detuvo, quería ver qué hacían allí. Podía ver un cuaderno y varias crayolas abandonados en el suelo alrededor de ellos. Solo eran 50 cm de distancia entre sus cuerpos antes de que Sai alzara la mirada un segundo, indicando que ya lo había visto aun antes de que él saliera, optando por abrir y usar la ventana para acercarse a ellos antes que dar la vuelta por la entrada del lugar.

Lo que vio mientras caminaba, los pasos de Naruto detrás de él, era algo curioso pero nada peligroso por lo que veía. Todo empezó con Sai alzando un dedo, este tenía pegado lo que parecía ser una canica de vidrio, el brillo transparente dibujando la forma redonda del objeto antes de lanzarlo al aire.

Los movimientos eran fluidos, veloces, de hecho, cada vez más veloces al punto que cuando llegó al lado de ambos le costaba seguirlos. Era como un juego de niños, de no dejar caer la pelota. Cada uno la podía tocar una vez nada más, incluso llegó a ver como ella rebotaba la canica con el dorso del pie para que no golpeara en ningún momento el cemento.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, ¡Oi!" Llamaba el rubio tratando de distraer a la pelirrosa que no parecía detenerse en ningún momento. Ya no sabía cuantos golpes llevaban con esfera de vidrio.

"Espera un momento, Naruto." Llamó la joven sin perder la concentración con un tono neutro que sabía caracterizaba a la mayor parte de los miembros de Ne, ya en lo último la esfera tocó el suelo tras diez minutos sin detenerse, perdiendo Sakura tras las llamadas insistentes de su viejo amigo que se quejaba que quería ir a desayunar y ya debían partir.

"Vuelves a perder." Le señaló el otro agente que se inclinó para recoger los crayones, un sonido de asentimiento en los labios de la chica mientras esta tomaba entre sus brazos un libro con dibujos, el libro que ya conocía bien pero nunca se le había sido permitido observar su contenido. Era un libro especial de Sai, él lo había hecho para su hermano al que llamaban Shin. Siempre dijo que cuando lo terminara ella debería verlo antes que nadie: _'Tú fuiste mi obsequio para reemplazar a Shin, es lo que corresponde.'_

Nunca entendió lo que quiso decir con eso o que le había dicho Danzo-sama sobre por que era responsabilidad de él, en esos tiempos ella pasaba más tiempo inconsciente que consciente en presencia de su compañero o en su defecto entrenando así que los detalles no los sabía, aunque podría ser que estuviera relacionado con lo que a ella le habían dicho. Él era el obsequio para ella como ella lo era para él. Por algo los equipos existen, incluso dentro de ANBU, debes confiar ciegamente en tu equipo y debes neutralizar tus emociones al máximo si perteneces al Escuadrón de Asesinato y Tácticas. Por eso, cada vez que ella entrenaba él tenía que sanarla y cada vez que él necesitaba de ella, ella le debía pertenecer. Era simple, una dependencia total y mutua que aseguraba la lealtad a la Raíz, porque nunca uno podría abandonar si el otro se quedaba, por ende estarían eternamente atrapados juntos.

"Es bueno el dibujo..." Comentó Yamato al recoger el bloque de hojas donde había estado trabajando antes de que Sakura se le uniera. "¿Tiene nombre?" Preguntó mirando sobre su hombro a los chicos que terminaban de recoger las cosas con cierta idea de lo que respondería, pero necesitando que Naruto escuchara por si mismo lo que hacía en realidad peligroso al otro chico.

Aun así, presentía que el rubio era aun demasiado inocente para entender la extensión del daño psicológico que los otros dos jóvenes estaban cargando en este momento.

"No sé."

"¿A que te refieres con que no sabes?" Preguntó nuevamente, viendo algo alejado a Naruto con el gesto fruncido en desagrado mientras Sakura se escondía tras Sai aun abrazando el cuaderno de dibujos contra su pecho dando toda la apariencia de una mujer tímida para quien no la conociera, de hecho, los ojos verdes se movían de uno al otro lado en busca de potenciales enemigos que pudieran buscarles.

"He hecho miles de decenas de dibujos pero no he nombrado a ninguna, ¿por qué ese sería diferente?"

"Porque una persona suele volcar sus emociones en el nombre, lo que significa su creación para él. Es lo que se hace habitualmente."

"La verdad es que, aunque quisiera darles un título, no podría hacerlo. No se me ocurre nada, porque no siento nada en lo absoluto."

Ahí iba de nuevo Sai demostrando su incapacidad social. Para Sakura era normal, se esperaba que una vez dentro se neutralizaran las emociones al punto de que parecieran desaparecer. Aunque ella sabía que no era así en el fondo, había notado que mientras más pequeños eran introducidos a Raíz, más fácil era convencerlos de que no sentían, y de la misma forma se hacía fácil hablar de asesinatos como si se tratara del tiempo. Si no sientes al matar eres más efectivo en tu trabajo, pero al ser más efectivo la línea del bien y el mal se desdibuja y es cuando dependen de la conciencia del Líder.

Pero Danzo-sama...

¿Sabría él distinguir entre el bien y el mal?

En busca de los soldados perfectos había creado estas armas a su servicio: Frágiles, afiladas e irreflexibas. Sin espíritu solo se puede seguir órdenes y eso no hace a un buen soldado, ni siquiera te hace un soldado para empezar. Y aun así, sabiendo esto a la perfección Danzo-sama seguía usando este método, ellos eran parte de esto, igual que 'Yamato' alguna vez lo fue, el único inocente de los cuatro presentes siendo Naruto, realmente resentía la ignorancia del rubio a veces.

Tomó el equipaje de Sai y guardó el libro antes de devolverlo.

"No me sorprende, se me haría raro que un bastardo insensible como tu sintiera algo. Un dibujito, no es la gran cosa, dattebayo."

"Así es, igual que la cosa que tienes entre las piernas."

"Ya fue suficiente, te detesto. ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo entonces quita esa estúpida sonrisa falsa y dímelo en la cara! ¡Y si quieres pelear, pues adelante!"

"¿Problema? Yo no tengo problemas contigo. No siento nada por ti, ni bueno, ni malo." Dicho esto, su mano libre tomó de la muñeca a Sakura y jaló para que empezara a moverse de regreso al recinto para desayunar, dejando congelado a Naruto que recordaba algo similar no hace mucho tiempo, de hecho, hacía unos días, después del enfrentamiento con Kakashi, ella había sido llevada por un agente de la misma forma, como si le reclamara que no se juntara con ellos.

Y nuevamente, como aquella vez, Sakura pareciendo una muñeca de trapo se giró para verlo a él y al capitán Yamato, alzando una mano en despedida ya que evidentemente el otro chico se la estaba llevando a rastras y no la verían hasta la hora de la partida media hora después.

"¿Has logrado integrarte?" Preguntó el capitán al único de los tres que parecía haberse quedado y prestarle atención.

"Pues yo no lo soporto." Dicho empezó a sudar al notar la mirada aterradora del Jonin, pero antes de que hiciera otra amenaza optó por dejar el tema de momento.

"Naruto, ¿Cuanto confías en Sakura?" Preguntó de forma directa al notar que estaban solos y probablemente los otros dos no se asomarían mientras comían. Aunque la indiscreta pregunta había logrado llamar la atención de Naruto lo suficiente como para que este pareciera despertar de su fastidio contra Sai.

"¡Le confiaría mi vida, dattebayo!" Reaccionó rápido sin pensar, pero al darse cuenta lo que dijo desvió la mirada, los humos bajando al instante para analizar lo que estaba diciendo, solo para tener que pasar una mano por su frente de forma pensativa, realmente quería enterrar todas las nuevas dudas que se estaban agolpando en su mente. "O eso creo... no sé, Yamato-taicho. Sakura-chan es muy diferente a como era antes, es como si fuera igual a Sai. Aunque aun me sonríe, esa sonrisa... no es la misma."

No necesitó decir más, el capitán colocó una mano en su cabeza para tratar de aliviar sus pensamientos y que no se sintiera abrumado. Sobreanalizar la situación solo llevaría más dolor y era consciente que la Hokage estaba trabajando en este misterio en su tiempo libre.

No habían estado en el comedor, probablemente no habrían comido, pero a la hora indicada estaban esperando como si nada hubiera pasado, ella aun sonriendo y él aun serio parado entre los otros dos hombres y la mujer. Era hora de moverse para seguir con la misión.

* * *

Se detuvo ante el edificio con escaleras a las partes más altas dentro del distrito civil. El último registro de vivienda de Haruno Sakura era este, sin embargo, la placa con el nombre de la familia no decía Haruno.

Con curiosidad tocó el timbre, era raro que cambiaran una dirección y no hubiera registro, se trataba de una aldea ninja, difícil sería que estas cosas ocurrieran sin que nadie notara.

Abrió la puerta una anciana.

"¿En que puedo ayudarle, jovencito?"

"Lo siento, oba-sama. Soy Hatake Kakashi, busco a la familia Haruno, vivían aquí." Ya esto le olía mal, pero no entendía la razón aun.

"Hatake-san. Los Haruno se han mudado hace unos años ya. Al país de las Fuentes por lo que dijeron, un poco lejos si me pregunta, pero dijeron que casi todo su clan se encontraba allí."

Más enredo sin sentido, ¿por qué los Haruno se irían a un país tan lejano dejando atrás a su única hija? ¿Por qué no quedarse?

"Gracias..." Fue todo lo que atinó a decir mientras saludaba bajando las escaleras.

Desde que empezó esta investigación solo había conseguido callejones sin salida o eso creía...

Bajó las escaleras, observando a los transeúntes pasar sin ningún tipo de preocupación cuando lo vio. O quizá es que él lo vio primero, pero Kakashi no era un jonin, ex miembro del escuadrón Ro de ANBU por nada. La gesticulación de la mano del sujeto fue clara, o más bien una cita corta, apenas de pasada.

 _'Segundo Kage, Cerezo, Tercer día.'_

No hacía falta mucho más realmente. No había visto su rostro pero era claro cual era el mensaje. Quizá era una gesticulación más abierta como la de quien no solía usarla a pesar de conocerla perfectamente, eso le hacía la idea de que podría ser un ANBU muy reciente o alguien que se dedicaba a misiones en solitario. Lo poco que vio era una máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro y por lo oscuro de las gafas apostaba por alguien de clan Aburame.

Aburame...

Eran un grupo secreto en su clan, la información que recogían a través de sus insectos no tenía límites, pero no solían hacer las cosas de gratis. La información tendría un precio, solo esperaba poder pagarlo.

* * *

"Oye, Sakura-chan. ¿Que estabas haciendo con el idiota temprano?" Preguntó Naruto al acomodarse en la casa que el Taicho había creado usando una técnica mokuton de cuatro pilares.

Como previamente, los tres se habían quedado en la habitación grande, acomodando las mochilas a un costado mientras Yamato prendía una lampara con aceite y una mecha de cordel para poder verse a los rostros.

La pelirrosa dejó su mochila junto a la de su compañero de equipo para luego acercarse más al centro, colocándose a un lado del fuego para recibir algo de calor mientras desarmaba su trenza pasando sus dedos para masajear el cuero cabelludo que se sentía tenso.

"Entrenando." La expresión de Naruto era de incredulidad mientras que la de Yamato pasó a un tranquilo interés en saber de qué se trataba ese entrenamiento, apenas indicando con la cabeza que explicara. "La técnica de Sai y la mía requieren de velocidad. Él dibuja para su técnica de tinta y yo uso senbon de corta distancia así que es necesario mantener tanto velocidad como atención sobre el movimiento de manos." No era necesario aclarar la utilidad de un senbon a corta distancia, lo único bueno del tema era que Naruto no parecía entender salvo por los ataques más básicos con ese tipo de arma sutil.

Una mirada del chico pálido le dijo que no necesitaba dar más explicaciones, aprovechando para ponerse los cuatro en torno a la iluminación.

"Tsunade-sama me ha expresado su preocupación de una posible trampa de los Akatsuki. Así que necesito información, hay un par de cosas que debo saber sobre el Akatsuki que derrotaste, Sasori."

Los ojos de Sakura que parecían relajados enseguida tomaron un tono serio y distante muy parecido al de Sai, aterradoramente similar.

"Necesito que me lo digas todo, tu eres la única que lo ha visto y ha vivido para contarlo."

El capitán notó un gesto casi imperceptible, los ojos verdes apenas se inclinaron al costado para buscar la silueta de Sai antes de regresar a él, evidentemente ella no era la única sobreviviente, lo curioso es que no había registros de la presencia de Sai en el lugar del altercado.

"Pero si no está Sasori en el puente... es posible que el espía no aparezca, ¿no?" Usualmente Sakura era la que hacía esa clase de preguntas, pero hoy no parecía inclinada a hacerlas, casi pareciera que durante toda esta misión no estuviera inclinada a hablar más de lo extrictamente necesario.

"Ser espía conlleva un riesgo." Habló la chica, poniéndose de pie para poder observar por la ventana, tratando de neutralizar las memorias que le asaltaban, las veces que fue descubierta, las consecuencias de serlo, la preparación para infiltrarse, el condicionamiento que se llevaba a cabo para prepararla. "Yo puedo hacerlo." Declaró finalmente para darse vuelta al grupo.

Sai como siempre, no parecía interesado.

Iba a protestar, tenía el grito en la punta de la lengua, pero Yamato-taicho solo asintió, Sai parecía estar muy interesado en el movimiento de la pequeña flama como para decir nada.

"Tenía sospechas cuando me pasaron tu expediente, pero imagino que no es puro rumor lo que dice allí, ¿verdad?"

Ahora si que estaba confuso y la verdad que la confusión no le sentaba bien, pero quería saber más y si no mantenía el silencio... ¡diablos!, ¡no podía!, ¡necesitaba saber!

"¡¿De que hablan?!"

"Sakura hizo su interno en investigación y tortura, en la parte de infiltración."

"¡¿QUE?!"

"¿Que creías que hice mientras tu te ibas a entrenar? ¿Correr tras mariposas?" Era la primera vez que veía irritación real desde que había regresado a Konoha, un brillo en los ojos verdes que creía completamente desaparecido. Sin embargo, tan rápido como llegó, el brillo se fue bajo el escrutinio del otro joven. "Soy capaz de hacerme pasar por Akasuna no Sasori y eludir ataques sin problemas. Puedo hacerlo, si confían en mi."

Yamato asintió nuevamente, dando el tema por terminado. El hecho de haber sido capacitada en ese edificio no era un secreto, de hecho figuraba en su expediente, lo que no decía era hasta donde llegaba esa capacitación y eso mismo le llevaba al hecho que no conocía tampoco nada sobre Sai. De Naruto podía predecir ciertas cosas al ser entrenado por uno de los Sannin y ser jinchuriki del nueve colas, pero los otros eran un misterio y sinceramente, no le gustaban los misterios cuando estos debían cuidar su espalda.

"No sé si es buena idea. El espía es alguien fuerte y muy poderoso." Comentó Sai con su voz neutral.

"Nosotros también lo somos."

"A pesar de tu entrenamiento, Sakura, en esto me sentiría más seguro que te quedaras detrás con Sai y Naruto."

Las palabras de Yamato causaron reacciones no esperadas, Sakura le observó nuevamente cerrando sus emociones por completo, lo poco que habían progresado en el tiempo presente fue retrocedido en una sola frase de la cual no se arrepentía ya que de los detalles dependía el éxito. Sai en cambio parecía satisfecho de saber que Sakura no se adelantaría en posición a él.

"El objetivo tiene que ser capturado vivo, no debe sufrir heridas de ningún tipo, si sucediera perderíamos una buena fuente de información. Es delicado, no será solo derrotarlo y ya, así que yo iré a la cabeza. Tienen que estar preparados, la estrategia es sencilla, yo avanzo y ustedes lo retienen. Si por alguna razón yo entrara en una situación de combate será el plan B. Les daré una señal para que entren en combate solo cuando yo se las dé. Si ese escenario no funcionara tampoco, usaremos el sistema en parejas."

"¿Sistema en parejas? ¿Como es eso?"

"Cada acción de ataque será cubierta por su compañero. La clave de esto es el trabajo en equipo. Sakura, tu y yo seremos el equipo 1, y por supuesto, Naruto y Sai serán el equipo 2."

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, el desagrado fulminante de la mirada de Naruto era ineludible, salvo por un detalle que Sakura notó.

"Creo que se confundió de parejas, taicho. Al ser el más fuerte debería proteger al médico del equipo... En este caso, Sai es el que tiene conocimiento médico." Dicho esto se encogió de hombros, ahora las miradas curiosas se encontraban sobre el morocho que repitió las acciones de su compañera. _"Alguien debía curar a Sakura."_ Fue la única explicación que dio.

* * *

 _"¿Nuevamente durmiendo aquí? ¿Donde se han ido tus padres esta vez?"_

 _La pregunta no le vino como sorpresa. En el último mes las cosas habían cambiado bastante, sus padres se iban a vender como mercaderes a otras aldeas ocultas mientras a ella la dejaban como la tierna genin que era a cuidar la casa y hacer sus tareas junto a sus compañeros._

 _Rin-sensei había tomado en sus manos su entrenamiento, siendo Rin una iryo-nin se había dedicado a entrenarle en veneno, esquivar y resistencia cuando Obito-nii no se encontraba presente, él era mejor para enseñar ninjutsu y kenjutsu, aunque la especialidad de su familia siempre fueron los abanicos de guerra, particularmente el Gunbai, él tenía conocimiento bastante limitado de estos, pero se esforzaba cuando se dio cuenta la inclinación de ella de usar como arma los abanicos tessen._

 _Mientras sus padres seguían siendo tan amables y energéticos como siempre, ella se sentía total y completamente perdida sin lugar a donde ir, en numerosas ocasiones durmiendo en el sillón de la misma Rin ya que esta no tenía otra habitación en donde acomodarla y su sensei necesitaba descansar por sus turnos dentro del hospital cuando no estaba en misiones._

 _"Deberías venir a casa, allí tengo otra habitación..."_

 _"Los Uchiha no me quieren mucho, Obito-nii. Luego de que Danzo-sama..." Dejó correr las palabras tratando de no elaborar el tema._

 _"Hubieras sido una muy buena Uchiha sin embargo." Admitió el hombre al adentrarse en la sala por la ventana, parándose junto al sillón y posando una mano en su frente para ver los ojos desanimados de ella que lo observaban._

 _"Sasuke-kun no dijo nada y se marchó con Orochimaru-sama a entrenar, traté de pedirle que se quedara, pero no me hizo caso, me dejó inconsciente en un banco del corredor que lleva a la salida. Naruto fue a casa a despedirse antes de ir con Jiraiya-sama ayer, al menos me vio antes de marcharse. Hoy vi a Tsunade-sama y me dijo que Kakashi-sensei ha regresado a ANBU sin decirme nada, ella no me puede tomar como aprendiz, está muy ocupada con su puesto de Hokage. Rin me encontró luego de que Tsunade mi rechazara." Explicó aun antes de que él le preguntara. "Realmente soy una molestia inútil."_

 _Era raro las veces que no podía filtrar su voluntad sobre su sueño, pero aquí estaba, hablando como si nuevamente fuera esa niña de 12 años que fue abandonada por todos, como si no fuera ya un miembro activo de ROOT, la chiquilla en su sueño no sabía que era esa organización siquiera._

 _"¿Y tus amigos?" Preguntó él, que se sentó junto al cuerpo recostado de ella para posar una mano en el hombro de esta en gesto de apoyo._

 _"¿Que amigos?" Giró la cabeza a él para mirarlo con curiosidad. "Yamanaka Ino era mi amiga, recuerdo que la quería con el alma... pero fui tonta, creí que un chico que no se giraría ni a darme la hora valía más que eso. Ahora ella está demasiado lejos, es alguien a quien nunca podré alcanzar."_

 _"¿Y el resto de los chicos?"_

 _Se encogió de hombros como respuesta. A esa edad, las amigas que había hecho eran civiles y una vez ella hubiera sido graduada no se le habían vuelto a acercar por envidia además que era compañera de Sasuke-kun, era ninja. Equipo Ocho, apenas los conocía. Equipo Diez, Ino-Shika-Cho, solo con Shikamaru se trataba y muy distante como para llamarse amigos. Equipo Gai, los había conocido durante los exámenes chunin, aun no tenía un juicio sobre ellos salvo por el repentino enamoramiento que había expresado el chico de spandex verde._

 _"No te preocupes, Rin-chan y yo cuidaremos de ti, ella es realmente amable, no creo que le importe dejarte su sillón hasta que puedas mudarte conmigo en el campo Uchiha o podemos mudarnos, podemos encontrar otro lugar."_

 _"Está bien, Obito-nii, puedo sola, no te preocupes. Gracias por cuidar de mi."_

 _"Niña testaruda..."_

 _Incluso en su estado de ensoñación podía ver una mezcla de resignación y encanto en los ojos del hombre._

 _"¿Cuando le dirás a Rin-sensei que te gusta?"_


	7. Dandelion

**La fragilidad de la flor lunar**

 **Diente de León: Superando dificultades**

 _"No puedo hablar mucho. Pero puedo darte algo de información de 'segunda mano' que nunca escuchaste de mi." Hubo una pequeña pausa. "El Clan Haruno ha dejado de existir hace unos años, la única sobreviviente siendo Haruno Sakura. El destino de ellos no fue tan diferente del clan Uchiha"_

La quincena había pasado demasiado rápido para su gusto. Los chicos habían salido con el nuevo equipo y regresado con heridos, Naruto había tenido que ser sellado con una habilidad de mokuton, Sai bajo sospecha tras intentar engañar a un Sannin e intentar matar a Sasuke mientras aún se encontraban en la guarida de Orochimaru que llevó a un enfrentamiento del cual poco y nada sabía ya que Yamato mantenía la boca cerrada salvo por lo poco que había dicho a la Hokage.

Hasta donde entendió su única alumna mujer había logrado lacerar el tendón de la mano derecha de Sasuke usando únicamente un Senbon, demasiado pequeño como para llamar la atención del sannin y su aprendiz, al menos no antes de que la espada de este cayera al suelo al no poder mantener el agarre, momento que usaron para huir sin ser detenidos por el reformado Equipo Kakashi. Esto llevó a preguntarse la verdadera extensión de las habilidades de la joven.

Pero todo esto no era nada en comparación al reporte de los miembros.

Naruto aun carecía de madurez emocional, se recargaba en el chakra del kyubi como para poder ser confiable en una misión, dejándolo inestable en un campo de batalla. También, una parte de él dolía el admitir que Naruto estaba hecho para ser un héroe, para ser grande y poderoso, para liderar la aldea oculta... Naruto no estaba hecho para ser un ninja, si no un guerrero de leyenda.

Sai estaba tratando de conectarse con sus emociones, aceptando una de ellas que era celos y tratando de aflojar su agarre en la mujer que había sido su compañera por los últimos años. Aun así era difícil en ambos lados, habían comido, dormido, entrenado, vivido juntos, se conocían de forma tan íntegra que eran casi disfuncionales el uno sin el otro. De hecho, ERAN disfuncionales el uno sin el otro, por eso estaban tratando de separarlos lentamente, usando lugares de referencia para poder lentamente poner distancia entre ambos.

Sabía que nunca lograrían realmente poner fin al círculo dependiente, aunque no les gustara ahora esos dos eran familia aunque no compartieran sangre.

Y finalmente, Sakura.

Lo que Tenzou había dicho es que se desconocía la extensión de sus habilidades, no la había visto usar ningún ninjutsu y se había recargado plenamente en su taijutsu y tessenjutsu, por lo que su conocimiento de ella llegaba hasta eso nada más. Aun así, con solo esas dos habilidades estuvo claro que tanto ella como el chico que usaba tinta, estaban en nivel Jō.

Eso era lo que le llevaba a este lugar. Puntualmente sobre la cabeza del tercer Hokage esculpida en la montaña. Era el lugar de ella, de su subordinada y ex-alumna. Solo se le podía considerar alumno a un genin ante un Jonin que estaba a cargo de su desarrollo, pero en el caso particular de Sakura comenzaba a tener sus propias dudas. ¿Que le había enseñado? ¿Había sido suficiente? ¿Por qué buscar un maestro tan cruel como el que ella había buscado al desintegrarse el equipo? Porque aunque el Aburame no lo había dicho, sabía que si un miembro de Raíz estaba involucrado, dos miembros de Raíz, entonces eran en realidad tres... y el maestro solo podía ser Shimura Danzo.

"Kakashi-sensei." Llegó el susurro a sus oídos, recién notando que sus pasos habían dejado de ser sutiles y habían ido directo a la luz, olvidando la cercanía con la biblioteca y solo viendo el pequeño parque que se encontraba allí. Una parte de él imaginaba una Sakura diferente, años más joven, con un vestido rojo y sombrero de ala atendiendo las flores durante una misión rango D, la sonrisa radiante siendo reflejada por el sol cuando se dirigía a un chico de cabello negro, un gesto fruncido de irritación cuando se dirigía a un chico rubio.

Contrario a eso, lo que había delante era el mismo rostro de su memoria, solo que la sonrisa había desaparecido, el uniforme azul marino con el chaleco táctico verde de los Jonin, unas vendas sosteniendo todo en su lugar, dos bolsas personales en la cintura como es costumbre de los ANBU y ninja médicos, y lo más importante, el rostro impávido mientras trabajaba acomodando y plantando, evidentemente una misión rango D, nuevamente.

"No le había visto desde que regresamos de Suna, ¿cuanto ha pasado? ¿Un mes?" Preguntó ella sin alzar la mirada, moviéndose en vaivén con el viento que la rodeaba mientras acariciaba la tierra.

Por alguna razón la pequeña charla, la charla amena le escocía más que si le hubiera gritado o reclamado, porque de todo lo que investigó, todo lo que aprendió, algo había quedado en claro para él, todo esto era probablemente su culpa. Y él era Hatake Kakashi, tarde siempre, pero vueltas nunca. Así que sin detenerse en analizar si estaba arruinando el trabajo que su antigua alumna había hecho se acercó, manos en los bolsillos, por una vez olvidando el chaleco pero con el acostumbrado uniforme azul, y se dejó caer a su lado.

Sakura no reaccionó más que siguiendo los movimientos de su cuerpo por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver a su tarea sin mayores, cosa que le frustró.

"Venía a disculparme y darte mi pésame."

"Ya pasaron tres años, pierde el tiempo."

Iba a agregar más al tema, pero sabía que sería en vano. De lo que había podido recoger de Torune, los padres de Sakura habían sido asesinados por el mismo Torune y Yamanaka Fu para eliminar los lazos de la chica con la 'Superficie', un trabajo sucio ya que ambos Haruno eran una feliz pareja mercante que no tenían métodos de defensa contra un ataque con chakra, dominio mental o insectos devoradores, el resto del clan había sido asignado a la misma Sakura, la cual había tenido que rastrear a cada miembro del clan en los confines más remotos de la tierra para acabar con ellos.

"Fui declarada Jonin en toda ley ayer." Comentó la tokujo para cortar ese silencio que se estaba extendiendo entre ellos, retirando las manos de la tierra para acomodarse en una clásica posición senza, recordando por un momento que a pesar de haber sido un clan de civiles, estaba ante la Iemoto del clan Haruno y la representante tokujo de un estilo de combate, algo tan increíble que si tres años antes se lo decían no podría creer que la pequeña que adoraba el piso por donde caminaba Uchiha Sasuke llegaría a ser.

Sabía en parte que la Hokage había aumentado el rango de Sakura para evitar los rumores de la gente cuando la viera caminar por la calle, estar viva tras tres años sin noticias de su paradero y vistiendo ropas y hitai-ate de Konoha.

Hizo un sonido con la boca y asintió al recibir el mensaje.

"Hatake Kakashi, el asesina amigos..." No le gustó escuchar ese mote en labios de ella, causando que desviara el único ojo visible de la aldea que descansaba en paz bajo ellos con una seriedad que no acostumbraba emplear con sus alumnos, enfocándose en el rostro impasivo de la chica que parecía medir sus palabras con cuidado. Y cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado largo, solo regresó la mirada a la tranquila aldea.

"No deberías pensar tanto lo que deseas decir. Hay quienes se aburrirán y decidirán irse, ¿sabes?" Sonrió, como solía hacerlo a una pelirrosa más pequeña, dejando que las palabras les acompañaran, o más bien, tratando de que no se silencien, porque temía que si una vez más permanecía en silencio ella no regresaría nuevamente.

"Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a hablar." Comentó tratando de relajar la postura un poco pero parecía imposible, su espalda estaba recta y con elegancia aprendida, tenía esa mirada en la ciudad, en ningún momento observándolo realmente, solo... estaba a su lado. "Mi compañero, el que llaman Sai, y yo, nos conocemos demasiado como para necesitar hablar y de donde venimos el silencio y la eficiencia son cosas muy valoradas."

La mano de Hatake se alzó para posarse en el hombro de ella, pero suponiendo la posible reacción prefirió no arriesgar, dejando caer a un lado la mano, en algún momento esperaba poder volver a construir esa confianza de tener contacto físico sin una reacción similar al miedo o el asco.

"Aún soy el viejo Kakashi-sensei, así que supongo puedes hablar con libertad." Trató de bromear, quitar importancia a la situación incómoda que se habían construido.

Nuevamente ese sonido que le recordaba a los Uchiha, como si una persona normal pudiera darle sentido a un par de consonantes echadas juntas.

"... ¿Como sobrevivió?"

La pregunta le llevó por sorpresa, causando que se girara a velocidad para tratar de verla.

"¿Como sobreviví?" Otro sonido de asentimiento.

"Su padre se suicidó, ha visto a su amigo morir, vivió el ataque del Kyūbi, era conocido de Uchiha Itachi, asesinó a su amiga por el bien de la aldea, y puedo seguir, incluso sufrió como maestro la partida de Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo sobrevivió?" El sufijo al nombre del Uchiha sonaba como un descarte, una costumbre que no se había podido quitar a pesar del tiempo más que una muestra sincera de afecto.

"¿Como sabes todo eso?" Preguntó alarmado por la cantidad de información que caía en las manos de la joven, información personal que la nueva generación de shinobi no debería poseer, probablemente también poseería información sobre Kinoe si sabía tanto de forma personal de él.

"No se preocupe, no suelo ir ofreciendo información, sé perfectamente lo que implica la vida ninja."

La vida Ninja... realmente esas palabras le golpearon de una forma que no le agradaba nada. Siempre creyó que Naruto era la viva imagen de los deseos y pensamientos de Obito, Sasuke con sus formas rebuscadas y desdeñosas a si mismo y por ende, Sakura debía ser la réplica de Rin, aquella que alguna vez le falló al no poder protegerla de sus propias manos, todo por no saber completar el sello, por su deber de proteger la aldea antes que su propio corazón. Conocer a Sakura en su momento parecía una segunda oportunidad para redimirse, sentarse a observar como hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera una guerra de por medio que los separara, solo debía asegurarse que Uchiha Sasuke fuera fuerte como para evitar que tuviera que matar a sus amigos para proteger la aldea.

Pero se equivocó, Uchiha Sasuke no era realmente un Ninja como él, era un Vengador, Kakashi jamás hubiera abandonado la aldea, no lo hizo cuando murió su equipo por completo, Minato-sensei siendo el último, no iba a hacerlo solo por venganza, porque su fuerza como le enseñaron Obito y Minato-sensei estaba en su equipo. Él era un ninja que había prestado juramento y servicio, como la definición lo decía, un Shinobi era un mercenario en manos de la fuerza militar de la Aldea Oculta.

Y pensándolo, allí estaba la respuesta que ella buscaba.

"Ustedes."

Nuevamente los ojos sin vida de color verde se enfocaron en él, y por primera vez desde hacía tres años le pareció ver algo allí, solo un brillo, como una diminuta candela que necesitaba que alguien soplara para revivir la llama, esa llama que representaba todo lo que era Konoha, por alguna razón, a pesar de las torturas y de las desventuras, en algún rincón había resguardado la Voluntad de Fuego, aquello que le hacía digna kunoichi de Konoha.

"Admito que no quería un equipo genin, siempre los reprobaba, no me gustaba la idea de tener un grupo de mocosos persiguiéndome. Pero me recordaron el por que soy un Shinobi. Por que mi padre, Obito, Minato-sensei dieron la vida por este lugar. Ustedes eran el futuro y de repente... tenía nuevamente una familia."

Era extraño hablar de Familia y del equipo 7 al mismo tiempo. Un huérfano de nacimiento, el otro cuyo hermano asesino a todo su clan cuando era un niño, la otra vendió la suya en busca de poder y él la perdió bajo el escrutinio de la aldea al punto que su padre no pudo soportar el deshonor y acabó en suicidio. Si lo pensaba bien, habían juntado a todos los huérfanos de su generación en un solo lugar porque de los otros 6 novatos de la generación de Sakura y Naruto sabía todos tenían familia en quien recargarse.

Escuchó el sonido de tela y luego de papel solo para encontrarse con una hoja bajo su nariz, una citación en pergamino con el sello oficial de la Hokage.

"Supuse que dirías algo así... Tsunade-sama me cito para que me convierta en sensei de un grupo de genin." Admitió aun insegura de sus capacidades para liderar, y era entendible, estaba en nivel cero. "Falta poco para mi cumpleaños y yo..."

No sabía exactamente que quería decir, pero se movió lentamente para no asustarla, acomodándose más cerca, sus muslos recibiendo el agradable calor de la adolescente.

"... tengo miedo, sensei." El susurro era tan bajo que apenas pudo distinguir las palabras, pero si el temblor de la voz. No importaba que aun no lograba conseguir una expresión de su rostro, todo lo que necesitaba saber se escondía en ese tono. "Tengo miedo." Repitió más fuerte, los puños apretándose en su regazo. "¿Y si me toca una chica? ¿Debo enseñarle lo que yo aprendí? No quiero que otra sufra lo mismo, no quiero torturar a nadie... Yamanaka-san me está ayudando en lo que puede, voy todos los días, hago los ejercicios, ahora hasta usamos dos habitaciones separadas con 'él' y podemos pasar varias horas sin vernos pero ¿un equipo? ¿Y si les hago daño? ¿Si no puedo protegerlos? Seré la más joven de los jonin a cargo, pero ni sé si los aprobaré... De hecho, SOY la más joven de todos los jonin de la aldea."

La desesperación era notoria, no podía esconderla, no podía negarla, y así como la desesperación él sonrió.

Ella era el alma del mismo fuego, le dio dudas y ella sola construyó su camino a la superficie, estaría bien, ella estaría bien y esta vez no fallaría, porque ella lo necesitaba. Como una ironía, apostaba que le tocaría el equipo 7 de esta generación, ya que sería el primer equipo siete después del que tomó él. Al declararse Equipo Kakashi, el puesto de equipo genin estaba listo para la siguiente graduación.

Solo esperaba que no repitiera la historia...

Un héroe, un vengador y un ninja...

"Tranquila, Sakura. Todo estará bien. Quizá no sepas a donde irás con esto, pero al menos sabes donde no quieres ir, ese es un buen comienzo, ¿no?"

Un sonido nuevamente antes de que ella volviera a acomodar las plantas y él se relajara en la compañía de ella. Esperaba poder ayudarla en este nuevo camino.

* * *

 _"Sakura-chan, despierta, ha sido una pesadilla."_

 _No recordaba el sueño o de que se trataba, solo podía decir que había despertado con un sobresalto, el corazón desbocado, los ojos girando en todas direcciones en busca de algo o alguien, pero al no encontrar lo que buscaba comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta con un sobresalto sentir una mano que tomaba la suya derecha para detener el movimiento involuntario de esta._

 _Por alguna razón al despertar había comenzado a rascar y tratar de arrancarse la piel del lado izquierdo de su pecho, podía sentir el escozor en la zona y ver el color rojo de la piel en el área._

 _"Ya, ya, tranquila." Al fin levantó los ojos para ver a la mujer más hermosa que vio en su vida._

 _No, no era una modelo, no tenía un cuerpo perfecto u ojos de un color exótico. No tenía el cabello largo y brillante o unos dientes perfectamente parejos de blanco perlado, pero era ELLA._

 _Los ojos castaños poseían un brillo conocedor, el cabello corto hasta el hombro lacio y una figura nada voluptuosa, más bien menuda, alta para los estándares, algo que envidiaría al igual que las curvas de Hyuga Hinata. En general era linda en apariencia pero esa sonrisa serena y sincera era lo que la hacía ver hermosa, como si su corazón se mostrara en cada uno de los gestos que hacía. Era esa belleza que no se mostraba en imágenes pero que se sentía en el corazón._

 _Allí, la mujer arrodillada junto al sillón, posando una mano en su frente para ver si tenía temperatura._

 _"Rin-sensei." Murmuró adormilada y a su vez encandilada por el gesto maternal de la mujer de quizá 26 o 27 años._

 _"Está bien, Sakura-chan. ¿Que pasó? Apuesto que Obito-kun te ha estado contando historias de la guerra nuevamente. ¿Que fue esta vez?"_

 _"Kakashi-sensei corría con un Chidori y yo... yo..." Sin quererlo una lágrima escapó de los ojos de la pelirrosa que rápido se movió para limpiarla queriendo borrar y olvidad el sueño. Al levantar la vista, sin embargo, se encontró con la sonrisa triste de la mujer castaña._

 _"Tenía un sello de marioneta muy cerca del corazón, el que haya sobrevivido en si fue un milagro, no sé como pasó, Obito-kun dice que es porque me soñó viva y así pudo llegar a tiempo, pero... fue difícil, aun tengo una cicatriz que me duele cada tanto, pero no es grave, no vale tu desespero, Sakura-chan. Está bien, todo estará bien, ya verás."_

 _La niña asintió, lentamente girándose para notar algo detrás del hombro de la mujer, algo evidente y distintivo a su parecer, especialmente al notar como el color rojo que era adornado pro tomoes negros comenzaba a girar de forma siniestra. En momentos como ese se preguntaba si estos eran sueños o pesadillas._

* * *

"Vengo por el equipo siete." Se escuchó la voz monótona que causó un escalofrío recorrer la espalda de Umino-sensei, quien se giró en un gesto asustado a la puerta para ver a la nueva Jonin a cargo del equipo.

"¿Sakura-chan? Yo creí... tu estabas..." La única respuesta fue un asentimiento y un sonido seco de los labios al ver a los únicos tres miembros de rango bajo que permanecían en el salón junto a él.

"No estoy ni muerta ni desaparecida, ni tampoco renuncié para ser civil." Aclaró finalmente viendo a los tres chiquillos a su cargo.

"Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, me gustan las flores y el anmitsu, me disgusta el tomate y la comida picante, y lo que más deseo... quizá otro día les cuento. Si pasan una prueba serán un equipo bajo mi mando, si no hay dudas deberían presentarse..."

Demasiado rápido y al punto, los tres miembros presentes se removieron en sus asientos, incómodos ante la frialdad al notar que quien había entrado por la puerta no era precisamente la persona que esperaban.

"Tu eres la novia del jefe-kore..." Como un acto reflejo, no vió de donde llegó pero un trozo pequeño de tiza golpeó directo el centro de su frente. "¡Ey! ¡Que eso es abuso! ¡¿Se supone que eres nuestra sensei en serio, kore?!" Otro trozo diminuto volvió a golpear en el mismo lugar, apenas un movimiento de sus dedos mostrando la salida del proyectil.

"Puedo seguir todo lo que quieras, es tu elección."

Un refunfuño aparte mientras el niño miraba a sus dos compañeros.

"Mi nombre es Sarutobi Konohamaru..."


	8. Rosa Rosa

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Rosa Rosada: Fidelidad, Felicidad, Confianza**

Los movimientos se le hacían monótonos, pero no era la primera vez que presenciaba los gestos que realizaba casi de forma automática. Aunque para su alegría pudo distinguir en sus dedos el regalo de cumpleaños que había elegido exclusivamente para ella.

Muchos encontraban de mal gusto la idea de que le hubiera regalado joyería a una mujer con la que no tenía una relación sentimental más allá del amistoso confort, pero él era el copy-nin, sabía lo que decían de él, antes de la muerte de su padre, tras la muerte de este, y el desastre que fue su equipo, así que si de rumores se trataba, ¿que era una raya más al tigre?

Así que tras regresar de una misión corta de vigilancia de perímetro caminó a la joyería más importante de la aldea y se paró frente al vendedor sin saber que era lo que estaba buscando pero confiando que el hombre entendiera. Y así fue que el día del cumpleaños número 16 presentó ante Sakura el anillo.

No era un anillo complicado, era pequeño, delicado, con una diminuta piedra en el centro brillando con el mismo verde de los ojos de ella. Malaquita, le había costado elegir la piedra, pero era lo más cercano a lo que deseaba para ella así fuera solo un anillo de promesa, una promesa que debió haber hecho en el momento que se convirtió en el líder del equipo siete: Cuidar, proteger, nutrir y valorar. Esa era una promesa que todos los jonin a cargo de equipos menores debía hacer ante el Hokage. La piedra indicaba empatía, protección ante el peligro, y una ayuda para afrontarlos.

Sin embargo, como todos los días, la encontró en la parte de la Hokage-iwa destinada al tercer Hokage, como todos los días atendiendo a unas flores que hace rato no necesitaban atención ya que todos los días parecía plantar nuevas y mover la tierra con nutrientes al punto de ser obsesivo. Siempre sola hasta que él llegaba a verla, siempre la misma imagen, manos en los bolsillos tras cambiarse en su casa, el chaleco táctico cerrado de forma conservadora. Como todos los días se dejaba caer junto a ella, con la suficiente confianza como para dejar que su rodilla rozara el muslo de la adolescente, tardando solo una semana en alcanzar esta pequeña confianza.

Y ella... siempre arrodillada allí en su uniforme estándar de jonin también. Sin mirarlo a pesar de su inconfundible presencia, lista para hacer alguna pregunta incómoda, desde lo tarde que llegaba a todos lados menos para verla a ella, hasta la forma en que debía tratar a su propio equipo de genin. Una vez incluso le preguntó sobre el argumento de Icha Icha Paradaisu, libro que la encontró leyendo al día siguiente con cierto gesto de tranquilidad, la misma que le daba a él, aunque evidentemente no le traía la misma satisfacción, pero posiblemente lo hubiera encontrado como una aceptable distracción.

Especialmente porque aunque pasó un mes aun no había seguido con el segundo tomo de la serie, si no que seguía con el mismo libro naranja guardado en su bolsa tras la cintura.

"Sakura-sōshō." Escuchó tras ellos, causando que los movimientos repetitivos de la adolescente se detuvieran para girarse a ver a una niña con dos coletas que parecían desafiar la gravedad. A quien tuviera experiencia sabría que esta era la compañera del nieto del tercer Hokage.

"Dije que prefería Sakura-sensei, Moegi-chan." Comentó la adolescente al ponerse de pie con lentitud, sacudiendo sus manos en los pantalones bajo la mirada de su antiguo Sensei. No había nada de espectacular en el asunto salvo la delicadeza y lentitud con la que tomaba las cosas, como si el más pequeño detalle supusiera un esfuerzo tan grande que no se podría describir. "Dime en que puedo ser de ayuda." Volvió a hablar con esa voz baja y demasiado dulce, una cadencia particular que se le enseñaba a los que trabajaban en la parte de infiltración y asesinato, un detalle que inevitablemente debía reconocer cada vez que la escuchaba hablar.

La niña miró a Kakashi un segundo, pero rápido volvió a enfrentar a su maestra con determinación, una determinación que llevó una sonrisa a los ocultos labios de Kakashi porque le recordaba precisamente a la kunoichi que solía ser su alumna cuando tomaba una decisión importante.

"Sakura-sensei... ¡quiero que me enseñe tessenjutsu!" Exclamó asustada de un posible rechazo, una inclinación de media cintura en el mayor de los respetos, apretando los ojos al sentir un silencio ensordecedor extenderse.

Tomó un momento para poder ver las expresiones en el rostro de Sakura, la sorpresa, el miedo y finalmente la determinación al dar dos pasos para acortar la distancia que las separaba, aun dudando un momento antes de colocar la mano en la cabeza de la jovencita, causando que esta alzara la mirada para verle esperanzada.

"Supongo es ese momento en que los genin tratan de encontrar sus propios caminos. Creía que tu serías la médica, pero me equivoqué, ¿verdad?" Preguntó bajando la mirada para ver los ojos de la niña, fuera lo que fuera que encontró en ellos claramente movió algo dentro suyo. Aun así, causó que la mano se moviera por los cabellos en una caricia pensativa y conciliadora. "Konohamaru-kun ha heredado de su clan el manejo de ninjutsu orientación fuego, Udon tiene el control del chakra para ser un excelente médico o especialista en genjutsu y tu..."

Por un momento Kakashi esperó o un halago o un comentario hiriente, algo que estableciera en donde estaban en este momento como equipo, solo un mes entrenando, mientras el resto del equipo Yamato estaba en el Templo del Fuego, Naruto no había dejado de molestar con el hecho de que Sakura no estaría presente con ellos y escuchó de la misma Tsunade que a pesar de ir con ellos, ante ella Sai había reclamado la ausencia de Sakura en esta aventura, la única que no lo había hecho era precisamente la susodicha apegandose a su nuevo rol de Jonin-sensei.

Ella hizo un sonido con la boca que parecía un asentimiento a sus propios pensamientos.

"Avisa a Konohamaru-kun y a Udon-kun, mañana deberán encontrarme aquí mismo, los llevaré con un especialista. No sirve que uses un arma que no está a tu medida, así que buscaremos un gusen que te sea cómodo." Simplificó.

Moegi alzó finalmente el cuerpo para ver de frente los ojos verdes de gesto apacible antes de notar algo, un gesto tan diminuto que lo hubiera pasado por alto si no fuera por lo raro que era notarlo en el rostro de su sensei, la comisura de los labios apenas arqueada hacia arriba que le recordaba a cuando la había conocido unos años atrás.

Kakashi no pudo evitar las ligeras risas y el cerrar el ojo visible en gesto divertido al notar como las mejillas naturalmente sonrojadas de la niña parecían arder y los ojos iluminarse ante ese poco habitual gesto, la primera vez que veían ambos a Sakura sonreír.

"Deberías hacerlo más seguido." Comentó llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" Una parte de él quiso golpearse en la cabeza al notar que interrumpiendo el momento entre maestra y alumna había causado que borrara el gesto.

"Sonreír, Sakura. Te ves linda cuando sonríes." Agregó causando algo que no había visto en muchos años, desde aquella época en que Sasuke aun causaba estragos en las hormonas de la pre-adolescente, la piel de Sakura tomó color como un cerezo floreciente ante el comentario de él, sin saber como interpretarlo.

Estuvo tentado de retractarse o decir alguna tontería para salir del paso y que ella no pensara tanto en el tema, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, la niña, ahora genin, saltó con ojos brillantes llenos de emoción.

"¡Si, Sakura-sensei! Tiene una sonrisa bonita, ya verá que la haremos sonreír con los chicos..."

"Maa... la dejo en tu cuidado, Moegi-chan." Agregó moviendo una mano gesticulando su aprobación.

"¡Confíe en mi, no le fallaré!" Declaró antes de empezar a correr para ir a buscar a sus compañeros de equipo.

La situación era tan absurda que tardó un momento realmente en notar cómo temblaban los hombros de su compañera seguido por un sonido de cascabel que creció en intensidad hasta estallar en una carcajada nada delicada antes que el cuerpo de la mujer se volviera a colocar en la posición inicial a su lado, permitiendo que se enderezara nuevamente a ver la ciudad bajo ellos.

"¿Ahora has reclutado a mis alumnos para ser guardianes de mi felicidad? ¿Que clase de plan malvado traerán entre manos?" Preguntó por un momento sonando como la pequeña de su pasado aunque con un dejo de madurez que no solía tener.

"Aa, Sakura-chan, si te dijera no daría resultado." Hizo unos sonidos divertidos más antes de regresar a la eterna máscara impasible, aunque ahora podía ver como los rasgos faciales se encontraban más relajados lo que hacía que su inexpresión fuera más marcada por un lado y por el otro no apareciera como algo negativo, solo lo innecesario de expresarse en ese momento.

"A veces creo que Naruto debería liderar este equipo, Konohamaru es igual de impulsivo que él, no sé como controlarlo, sospecho que le ha estado enseñando en su tiempo libre, porque ha logrado formar un Rasengan pequeño, hasta hace poco estuvo luchando con explotar esferas de agua con chakra."

Asintió con la cabeza ante lo explicado aunque la respuesta era evidente.

"Naruto carece de la madurez necesaria para liderar un grupo de genin." Explicó sin saber si elaborar o decir eso alcanzaría para tranquilizar a la chica.

"Dudo que alguna vez posea la madurez necesaria como para criar un niño propio, mucho menos tres ajenos." Admitió ella antes de hundir sus dedos en la tierra, evidentemente nutriéndola con su chakra. El comentario era en palabras hiriente pero que visto desde el punto de alguien que estaba en un problema de desapego con sus sentimientos probablemente era solo un comentario de lo que veía en el chico de ropa naranja. "No crea que no he notado lo que han estado haciendo con Hokage-sama." Agregó observandolo de costado.

"Me declaro inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario." Comentó con una leve sonrisa divertida que ella podría leer en su mirada.

"Tres niños huérfanos, el nuevo equipo 7. Dos de los cuales no tienen historia, uno que perdió a su abuelo que le crió y lo único que tiene es su tío el cual vive ocupado con su propio equipo de Chunin, los tres exudan necesidad de atención y reconocimiento por sus propios logros y no los logros de quienes fueron sus antepasados, sus tácticas son rastreras, rebuscadas, pero ¿a la edad de 12 años tener la capacidad de crear un Rasengan? Es casi... inaudito."

"Tanto como una chica que a los 14 dominaba el Hiraishin y desarrollara sus variantes y considerando que el sello en tu espalda está completo en estos instantes si no desperdicias chakra estoy seguro que podrías hacer varios saltos sin derramar una gota de sudor." Antes de que preguntara el como sabía eso se señaló el ojo tapado indicando el Sharingan.

Ante la mención de sus sellos y el gesto frunció el ceño con ligereza antes de remover su chaleco y la camiseta holgada azul para revelar la camiseta de red que funcionaba como protección pero era suficiente como para que pudiera ver las letras dibujarse en su piel, luego quitando las vendas de sus muñecas junto a los guantes y las vendas que ahora se encontraban en su cuello.

"Hay más, pero siendo alumno del cuarto calculo que entenderá la utilidad de algunos." Al decir eso se giró. El idioma de los sellos era desconocido la mitad y la otra eran kanji pero apenas podía darle sentido a la hilera de símbolos que había allí, solo entendía un kanji que indicaba 'muerte'

"El sello de mi baja espalda es un almacenador de chakra, si no puedo utilizar mis reservas naturales puedo usar esas sin que interfiera en mis vías corporales. También tiene una segunda función... si no puedo usar mi reserva natural y mis caminos están bloqueados, si estoy en un campo enemigo puedo usarlo para activar el segundo sello que es un sello suicida. El punto de acumulación de energía inestable es el pecho, así que si llego a usarlo probablemente rompa mis costillas y cause daño a quien esté alrededor."

Tragó pesado al escuchar las palabras, la idea de que alguien la hubiera pintado como una bomba andante y estuviera suelto en estos momentos no le hacía ninguna gracia, la idea de que su pequeña genin hablara tan calma sobre su propia posible muerte en sus propias manos no le gustaba en absoluto.

"Y finalmente, en las muñecas, Sai dice que es el método para que no use el otro sello de forma deliberada." La voz se había convertido en apenas un susurro que se perdía en el viento. "Solía tener ataques de pánico y de histeria, no sabía donde estaba, el lugar era tan cerrado, sin una ventana. Así que crearon esos sellos unidos a la frecuencia de chakra de Sai, solo necesita poner un poco de su chakra para activarlo y causa una relajación muscular inmediata que ayuda a que no dañe a nadie en un arranque."

"¿No has considerado removerlos?" Preguntó dudando, quizá Jiraiya pudiera hacer algo con esos sellos, seguramente si, no eran complicados si él podía entender el concepto general de ellos entonces un experto probablemente podría quebrar las uniones.

"Soy una kunoichi de los cimientos, le guste o no, esos sellos son necesarios para mis tareas, nada me asegura que en una tarea de espionaje o de asesinato no me toque a mi ser la víctima." Razonó nuevamente sonando monótona y aburrida. Ese era un discurso que escuchaba una y otra vez dentro de ANBU, no había nada de raro así que suponía que dejarlo ser por el momento estaba bien.

Para demostrar su aprobación por primera vez en mucho tiempo colocó su mano en la cabeza de su compañera, preguntándose cuando fue que creció tanto la niña y por que no estuvo allí para poder verlo.

* * *

"Extraño a Ebisu-oji. No nos hacía correr tanto." Bufó Konohamaru que caminaba a paso lento con Udon ya que Moegi salió corriendo apenas terminaron sus tareas de rango D.

"¡Chicos!" Y hablando de la pelirroja, allí llegaba corriendo a toda velocidad, llamándolos con una mano alzada, deteniéndose para recobrar aliento frente a ellos antes de poder hablar. "¡Sakura-sensei me dijo que mañana iremos a medición de armas personales!" Aclaró rápidamente. "Mañana a la hora de siempre en la Hokage-iwa donde está el parque de flores." Aclaró señalando a la montaña tallada para que sepan donde se refería.

"¿Armas?" Preguntó Udon de repente interesado en el tema, sin perder un latido al volverse a su compañera. Konohamaru a pesar de querer parecer desinteresado estaba escuchando la conversación con interés.

"Si, le pedí que me enseñara su estilo de pelea, así que dijo que nos enseñaría a todos el estilo de pelea con armas de acuerdo a lo que elijamos. ¡Va a ser genial!" Exclamó alzando su mano al cielo, impaciente por ver que les enseñaría. No era muy convencional, pero lo cierto es que era muy didáctico, quizá por las reglas básicas que había puesto en el equipo tras aprobarlos.

Tanto como compromiso personal como demanda a ellos.

1\. No permitiría vieran la espalda de sus compañeros, así que si falta uno, el entrenamiento se cancela.

2\. Si Konohamaru tenía entrenamiento personal con su tío, Sarutobi Asuma, entonces Udon y Moegi tenían entrenamiento personal con ella, sin excepción.

3\. Ella no era la niñera de nadie, así que durante misiones de mayor rango si estaban heridos y no podían seguir, no retrocedería.

Aunque en su primer misión de rango C que fue mal clasificada ('Que irónico' a palabras de Sakura-sensei) a pesar de sus palabras Sakura-sensei los había protegido y no había dejado a ninguno atrás. Como curiosidad, los había llevado a los tres junto a la caravana que escoltaban y no había permitido que vieran gran parte de la pelea, ni siquiera había dicho si el grupo asaltante seguía con vida, aunque por la respuesta corta y sin sustancia que dio sospechaba sinceramente que no era así.

"Hoy vi a la gran maestra sonreir." Anunció Moegi con orgullo, caminando con aires de suficiencia como si se tratara de una tarea bien realizada, cosa que para sus compañeros era practicamente el equivalente.

"¿Como? ¡Espera, Moegi! ¡Cuéntame que pasó!" Exclamó Konohamaru corriendo al notar que le estaba dejando detrás.

* * *

 _"¿Sakura-chan?" Escuchó la voz femenina tras ella que leía un pergamino sobre naturaleza de chakra._

 _"¿Rin-sensei? No sabía que regresaría tan temprano..." Comentó al alzar la vista de las palabras para poder verla, alzandose con cuidado para ir a preparar té para la castaña. "Obito-nii, también has llegado, en seguida les prepararé algo para comer, deben estar cansados." Comentó mientras se movía por el pequeño ambiente que era el departamento de la chica Nohara, lugar donde se había hospedado los últimos meses tras un intento de invasión de Otogakure no Sato a Konoha, donde sus padres murieron como héroes._

 _Lo debía marcar como un chiste, aun sabiendo que esto era un sueño siempre creyó que los soñaría vivos a ellos. Si, cuando pequeña tenía problemas con su madre y con su padre. Su madre siempre fue bastante estricta y ruidosa, lo segundo más adelante ella lo heredaría al menos hasta que fue 'reeducada', su padre era jocoso, divertido y siempre tenía disponible un chiste fuera de lugar._

 _La muerte de ellos en la vida real no había sido un shock, al menos no en la forma que otras personas lo verían. Sabía que había consecuencias al inmiscuirse en los cimientos, sabía que sus padres hablaban cuando no estaba en la sala de ella, de lo preocupados que estaban, de las posibilidades que habría de convencerla de dejar el grupo nuevo con el que se juntaba y regresara a casa. Incluso su padre, Kizashi, había estado contactando con sus primos que vivían en el País de las Fuentes para mudar a la familia entera en el momento en que recibieron noticias de que se encontraba internada tras aquella fatídica primer misión._

 _Que irónico que viviera condenando a Uchiha Itachi por hacer lo mismo que ella, ¿quizá Danzo-sama sabía algo sobre los Uchiha? De una u otra forma, la realidad es que aun en sueños no podía aceptar que le vieran así, aunque en los sueños era una shinobi aceptable y bastante promedio con capacidades estándar de rango genin a poco de volver a rendir el examen para ascenso de rango. En este mundo estaba segura que aun podría realizar el Dios Trueno Volador, así que probablemente sería uno de los shinobi más veloces que habría en la aldea a su edad._

 _"¿Sakura-chan? Te veo perdida..." Escuchó la voz llegar a su costado, alzando la cabeza para ver a Obito-nii, ni se había dado cuenta en que momento habían asentido o cuando había tomado los vegetales para comenzar a cortarlos, lista para preparar curry mientras el arroz se encontraba en la vaporera._

 _"Lo siento, es que... Kakashi-sensei me dijo que si podía ir a ayudarlo en la casa." No pudo evitar notar el gesto de sorpresa y desconfianza del hombre antes de bajar la cabeza para regresar a los vegetales._

 _"¿Ayudarlo en la casa? Vive en una habitación diminuta en el centro de Konoha, no sé para que querría ayuda." Bufó el hombre, era imposible ocultar el desespero ante la idea de Kakashi cerca de Sakura, pero parecía intentar contener su reacción._

 _"Creo que se mudará, mencionó algo de necesitar más espacio para los ninken." Al decir esto comenzó a preparar las cosas para ponerlas a hervir finalmente, girándose a Obito pensativa. "Kakashi-sensei parece caerte mal, ¿por que?"_

 _La pregunta la hizo no con su voz infantil si no con la voz adulta, de una marioneta sin emociones, no hablaba solamente Haruno Sakura, era la Capitán Risu, una joven ANBU con poca experiencia en campo abierto pero que trabajaba extrayendo información y asesinatos silenciosos, sobre-analizar la situación estaba en su naturaleza._

 _"Porque su palabra no tiene mucho valor. Si tu y yo no estuviéramos aquí Rin estaría muerta, te tuvo a su cuidado pero si dependieras de lo que él te enseñó estarías muerta. ¡Estás muerta y aun no te das cuenta por su culpa!" Respondió el hombre con más pasión de la que ella estaba acostumbrada a verle, el único ojo visible tomando un gesto maniático y desgarrado ante la mirada atónita de ella._

 _"Aprecio el sentimiento, pero cuando llegue el amanecer..." Observó sobre su hombro antes de seguir con su tarea en la cocina. "Cuando es de noche el mañana se siente tan lejos, pero al amanecer solo una persona permanece a mi lado. Esa persona es Kakashi, así que al menos le debo la ayuda y estar allí para él." Tomó un momento pensativo antes de dibujar una leve sonrisa, tan falsa como todas las anteriores pero no tan forzada por la necesidad. "Aparte... debo pedirle un favor."_


	9. Castaño

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Castaño: Hazme Justicia**

Estaba acostumbrado a verla todos los días, puntualmente en la montaña atendiendo las flores. Ciertamente nunca imaginó verla en su propio departamento, aquel al que se había mudado hacía solo dos días, apenas más grande que el anterior, allí sentada en el suelo a un metro de su cama en la posición senza que acostumbraba usar desde que la había visto dos meses atrás por primera vez.

Para gusto o disgusto, de todas formas, había despertado para ver a la otra jonin sentada en el suelo dentro de su rango de visión, cosa bastante escalofriante de por si, como buen shinobi solía dormir con un ojo abierto por lo que no era fácil superar las trampas de su departamento y además sobrepasar su sentido del peligro.

O quizá era eso lo que le despertó ya que el sol no parecía aún terminar de salir en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo en rosados sutiles y un lila vespertino.

Apenas notó que Sakura no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que había despertado, quieta y sin expresión como todas las tardes cuando iba a visitarla, solo parecía moverse estrictamente para respirar y para ello estaba usando una respiración superficial que hacía parecer que su pecho no se movía realmente. Con algo de curiosidad se giró para sentarse en la cama frente a ella que aun no levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, ni siquiera parecía interesada en ver si estaba su máscara puesta, que de hecho, no la tenía, aunque como una gracia hizo que las sábanas se pegaran a su piel para no dejarlo expuesto.

Casi esperaba el sonido frustrado de la Jonin, pero se decepcionó al notar que no le estaba mirando, causando que dejara el juego con la sábana y sin molestarse en apurarse se colocara la máscara fukumen viendo que había perdido toda gracia el secreto frente a alguien que no lo consideraba importante.

"Sakura-chan... ¿alguna razón para estar tan temprano en mi casa?" Preguntó finalmente, leyendo 6:23am en el reloj de su mesa de luz.

"Venía a pedirle algo importante." Al decir eso llamó su atención, borrando todas las otras distracciones para enfocarse en la chica frente a él.

"¿Pedirme algo?" Repitió como solía hacer cuando necesitaba que elaborara más su oración.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no elaboró con palabras, si no que sus ojos, más muertos que lo habitual, se posaron en un estante frente a su cama. Aunque quisiera decir que no entendía lo que quería decir, en ese instante lo supo perfectamente al seguir esa línea directa al objeto en cuestión antes de regresar a ella la mirada.

"Estoy dispuesta a pagar por él de la forma en que considere necesario."

Por una vez la observó detenidamente, esa forma en que no lo había hecho al despertar, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, era algo que no esperaba y que parecía tan... mal, mal en tantos niveles diferentes, el hecho de que un hormigueo recorriera bajo su piel al verla solo lo empeoraba sintiéndose asqueado de si mismo al considerar algo así.

Y es que delante suyo, Sakura-chan, su alumna genin, se encontraba sentada con un kimono que dejaba ver sus hombros, un kimono de pocas capas, negro con vivos rojos llamativos, el labio inferior pintado de un rojo intenso y principalmente, el obi de ese extraño kimono se encontraba atado delante, cosa que solo podía significar dos cosas...

Viendo que en su mano solo perduraba el anillo que él mismo le había regalado hacía poco, no creía que un marido le estuviera esperando en la casa.

"Sakura-chan..." Se frotó el rostro tratando de olvidar lo que estaba viendo o deseando que fuera su imaginación, su alumna le estaba ofreciendo servicio sexual a cambio de la espada que perteneció a su padre. "¿Por que haces esto?"

"Konohamaru la necesita." Fue la respuesta rápida y desapacionada. "Si desea puedo usar un Henge, solo me debe decir que..."

"No." Interrumpió antes de tener que escuchar lo que ella quisiera decir, efectivamente llamando al silencio. "Es muy temprano para esto." Agregó dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama, un brazo tapando sus ojos mientras el otro llamaba a la chica a que se acercara, la cual con una expresión confusa obedeció hasta sentarse en el suelo pegada a la cama y observándolo fijamente, esperando la respuesta de ella.

Claro que no esperó que él tomara la mano, su cuerpo entrenado no reaccionó a su accionar, pero si lo hizo su mente a las palabras de él que con cuidado entrelazó sus dedos aun sin mirarla.

"Llevatela, no importa, pero no vuelvas a hacer esto." Apenas movió la cabeza para verla. "No sé en que piensas, Sakura, no sé que te hicieron, pero... no debes venderte para pedirme algo a mi, ¿comprendes?" Esa reacción confusa era tan adorable como exasperante, los ojos verdes perdidos, la inclinación de la cabeza y el cabello rebelde que caía por el hombro en ese gesto hecho para seducir deliberadamente.

"Sensei, pero... usted no usa los servicios que ofrecemos en los cuarteles. ¿Acaso su novia se enojaría?" Preguntó como si esa fuera la única explicación que se podía dar a su rechazo, lo cual causó unas risas ahogadas y una negación rotunda. Si, los cuarteles ANBU tenían servicio de prostitutas disponible ya que la mayor parte de los miembros no tenían vida fuera del cuartel y se consideraba una necesidad primigenia lo de tratar de reproducirse. Sabía perfectamente que aunque ya no fuera un ANBU activo la mayor parte del tiempo era capaz de acceder a los servicios. Personalmente los rechazaba porque no le gustaba la idea de pensar en estar con alguien con un turno que tiene principio y fin, para eso prefería buscar a una mujer sin ánimo de enlaces permanentes que no le importara que esto fuera un arreglo de una noche y disfrutar de lo ofrecido sin ataduras. No que tuviera realmente ánimo de esas cosas la mayor parte del tiempo, realmente prefería su novela romántica de escandaloso contenido sexual... al menos hasta que sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse.

"Escúchame bien, si algo pasa, si en algún momento se da que estamos en la misma página y algo debe pasar..." Por un momento frunció el ceño, perdiendo de golpe la diversión con la que hablaba antes, y es que hacía unos meses jamás hubiera considerado posible estar con alguien de la edad de sus alumnos, eran 14 años de diferencia casi. A sus ojos ellos carecían de la madurez física y mental como para poder estar a la par, no podría nunca verse al lado de alguien que no entendiera del todo su vida y su pasado, pero las cosas habían cambiado; no, no se veía teniendo una vida junto a alguien como la chica Yamanaka, la hija de Inoichi, o con la hija de Hiashi, carecían lo que a Sakura ahora le sobraba, experiencia. "... será porque lo deseamos ambos y no por obligación." Aclaró finalmente, apretando un poco sus manos unidas para que ella lo mirara directo. "No soy ellos, no voy a hacerte daño y no usaré tu cuerpo para mi beneficio."

Quería decir más, jurarle que hasta que no fuera mayor no la tocaría de una forma indecente y que nadie la lastimaría, quería jurar que en el momento que ella fuera suya nadie más la vería como lo que era, una prostituta glorificada en nombre del poder político y militar de la aldea. No pudo hablar más, sabía que todas esas eran palabras vacías, todas esas promesas que desearía poder hacerle estaban fuera de su rango, porque en el momento en que saliera de su departamento ella volvía a estar en manos y a disposición de los ancianos.

Apenas sintió el movimiento de ella al lentamente ponerse de pie observándole como si aun no terminara de comprender lo que decía, los dedos de la mano libre de ella acercándose a la frente de él, dibujando allí como si escribiera.

"Tranquila, sé que esperas a Sasuke..."

"Yo no espero a Sasuke-kun." Nuevamente se congeló, sintiendo su corazón helarse con ¿esperanza? Era algo lejano, pero realmente esa pequeña chispa estaba allí. "Ya deberías saber que 'Sasuke-kun' no existe." Agregó con ese gesto desdeñoso que a veces aparecía en su rostro cuando la gente que no conocía se le acercaba demasiado en los meses que llevaban del reencuentro.

"Entonces, ¿qué llamarías a Uchiha Sasuke?" Preguntó con algo de diversión pero solo consiguió una mirada que parecía preguntar si estaba de tonto, alegrando su mañana al notar que ella comenzaba a recobrar la vida que había ganado en el último tiempo y que parecía haber sido absorbida por la oscuridad de su habitación en el momento en que despertó. "Si esperas que me cambie podemos ir al café de en frente a desayunar." Agregó en invitación solo para retroceder unos pasos en su progreso cuando ella separó sus manos y dio dos pasos al estante sin seguir viéndolo.

"Lo siento, debo marcharme." Sonaba un poco absurdo considerando que hasta hace unos instantes la joven ofrecía servicios sexuales y esperaba que no hubiera pensado que él con solo 5 minutos de coito estaría satisfecho.

"¿Aun no ves a los chicos de tu generación?" Preguntó con un tono preocupado.

"Apuesto que son buenos shinobis si todos son chunin ya, no es a ellos que no quiero verlos." Lo observó sobre su hombro antes de tomar el tanto que había pertenecido a Hatake Sakumo para luego desaparecer con una diminuta nube de humo.

'No es a ellos' podía implicar muchas cosas, pero tras la demostración de esa mañana sabía que no era 'ellos', eran 'ellas' el problema. Envidia, Sakura envidiaba a las mujeres shinobi, porque estas no conocían la verdadera extensión de la palabra kunoichi, todas eran onashinobi en realidad por muy liberal que fuera el uso del término kunoichi, eran fuertes guerreras que disfrutaban siendo acariciadas por el sol y los halagos abiertos de los civiles de la ciudad, no se habían ensuciado tanto las manos...

Después de todo, Sakura llevaba un rango que superaba las 30 muertes mensuales de las formas más rastreras y engañosas de todas.

* * *

"¿Sensei?" Konohamaru se encontraba perdido, había sido citado una hora antes que sus compañeros por su taicho en el viejo puente rojo al cual llamaba con algo de cariño 'Puente Nana'.

Sinceramente estaba confundido, estaba seguro que su capitán iba a ser Ebisu-oji, pero de repente, de la nada, apareció la chica que supuestamente estaba muerta o perdida luego de que Naruto-Onīchan se fuera a entrenar con el viejo de cabello blanco, el alumno del abuelo Hiruzen, pero no estaba muerta evidentemente.

Aunque ahora daba miedo, era como si su sonrisa estuviera rota. Recordaba verla sonreír cuando era pequeño, pero ya no lo hacía y eso daba miedo. Pero aun así, todos los días llegaba antes que todos ellos y se quedaba leyendo en algún rincón hasta que lograban encontrarla para luego entrenarlos, tras almorzar solían hacer un par de misiones de rango D antes de que ella se fuera a la roca Hokage mientras les dejaba terminar alguna misión.

El día anterior habían ido a tomar las medidas para armas, habían encontrado un Gusen de hierro de tamaño medio para Moegi, este tenía el tamaño de su antebrazo así que podría usarlo como escudo de ser necesario, Sakura-sensei dijo que cuando lo manejara bien le enseñaría con los Tessen, más resistentes y pesados pero que con sus dibujos servían para enlazar genjutsu menor. Udon, por lo que dijo, iba a pasar por un periodo de prueba ya que por su decisión de ser médico necesitaba un arma que le diera distancia y ventaja a la hora de evitar heridas. Él había visto una ninjato, sin embargo ella en cuanto vio su elección lo observó de forma pensativa antes de indicar que ella tenía el arma indicada para él, pero que recién hoy se la podría dar.

Así que en el pasto, junto al puente que sobrepasaba el arroyuelo la encontró arrodillada frente a un Tanto, cabeza baja y manos en posición de oración para rendirle sus respetos.

"Konohamaru-chan." Lo llamó aun antes de que este pudiera avisarle de su presencia por lo que solo corrió para quedar sentado frente a ella, el filo envainado entre ellos. "Te presento el legado de Hatake Sakumo, la Espada Chakra de Luz Blanca, _Hakko Chakura Tō._ "

Los ojos bajaron al arma con curiosidad infantil, viendo como la mano de la maestra desenvainaba causando un destello blanco del metal que comenzaba a alimentarse del chakra de ella.

"Esta espada posee lo que quiero que representes y lo que no quiero que seas." Explicó apacible mientras tomaba con su otra mano el filo de la espada, causando que la sangre marcara el filo, como un rito, tomó una tela blanca y limpió el metal antes de enfundar y extendersela. "Todo jonin al tomar un equipo genin debe hacer un juramento, cuidar, proteger, nutrir y respetar. De la misma forma en que presentaré a Moegi y Udon sus armas, te entrego este arma a ti en muestra de mi compromiso para contigo."

Cuando llegó no esperaba algo como esto, haciendo que se congelara ante ella un momento, un ligero sudor frío escurriendo por su frente. Este era un rito algo antiguo, no tan diferente al que tenían los clanes Akimichi, Yamanaka y Nara con los aros que representaban su infancia en los rangos genin hasta que se convertían en chunin. Realmente debería haber prestado atención al abuelo Hiruzen. De hecho, este rito no lo practicaba nadie, era un reconocimiento de adultez cuando aun los rangos no existían. Estaba reconociendo que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para unirse a la guerra y morir en ella.

Se rascó la cabeza en un gesto que recordaba a Naruto, observando la espada corta que le estaba siendo ofrecida, incómodo ante la responsabilidad. Era lo que siempre quiso, ser reconocido por su propia fuerza y no por ser el nieto del tercer Hokage.

"Esta espada perteneció a Hatake Sakumo, primero y posteriormente a su hijo, mi jonin-sensei, pero no es el legado de Kakashi-sensei el que quiero para ti. Sakumo, era un hombre fuerte como ninja, fuerte en sus convicciones pero débil de corazón." Explicó posando la espada sobre sus dos manos para que la tomara, cosa que esta vez obedeció con un pequeño titubeo. "Hatake-sama tuvo en sus manos una misión importante, tan importante que podría haber inclinado la segunda guerra a favor de Konoha, tan significante que los ninjas de Sunagakure formaron un plan para sacarlo del paso. Fue emboscado y su equipo decimado a la mitad. Con dos opciones entre manos en lugar de seguir delante y cumplir su misión la canceló, retrocedió para salvar a su equipo, prefirió la vida de sus amigos antes que los honores de un héroe."

El rostro de él no podía esconder la fascinación ante la idea del arma de alguien tan importante, pero las manos de ella cubrieron las de él firmemente para poder continuar su historia.

"Todos salvo tu abuelo recriminaron el deshonor de prolongar la guerra, el apellido Hatake pasó a ser un nombre al cual se le veía mal, esto fue una carga inmensa para él, su desgracia seguía a su hijo, un niño con el potencial de un prodigio, pero alegre y normal que iniciaba la academia recién. Esta carga lo llevó a cometer suicidio." Acabó finalmente mirando fijo a Konohamaru para que entendiera que eso era lo que no deseaba que repitiera. "No fue capaz de confiar en la fuerza de su hijo o el deshonor, las muertes que su deseo de proteger causó. Así que unas semanas después de regresar de su última misión y habiendo perdido gran parte de sus habilidades se suicidó usando venenos. Encontraron su cuerpo caído y a su hijo a su lado."

Se mordió los labios conteniendo el deseo de llorar como un niño y gritarle que era injusto que le diera ese legado, preguntarle por que a él y no a Udon.

"Hatake Sakumo era un héroe de verdad." Concluyó ella. "Era de esos héroes que en silencio salvan vidas, un verdadero héroe de la aldea, alguien que trabaja con la voluntad de fuego latiendo en su corazón. El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha." Declaró finalmente al soltar el legado para ponerse de pie y retroceder, dejando que el chico quedara pensando allí. "Él protegió a las personas que quería, los habitantes de Konoha, con esa espada, ¿Que protegerás tu?"

* * *

"Konohamaru-kun aun no sale del campo de entrenamiento." Mencionó horas más tarde al dejarse caer junto a la pelirrosa en el campo de flores de todos los días.

"Tiene mucho que pensar. Le di el colmillo blanco y le conté la historia." Explicó sin más, nuevamente los dedos enterrados en la tierra, los ojos brillando con chakra que se movía bajo su piel fuera de las sendas naturales del cuerpo.

"¿Y tus armas?" Indagó observando los dos cortos tubos que descansaban en su cadera pegados al cuerpo, debajo de las bolsas de carga. "Los Tessen no son normales como arma, más lo esperaría de los espadachines del País del Hierro, o los Uchiha, pero estos están... bueno, muertos." Comentó curioso a lo que ella negó.

"En la antiguedad, cuando ser Shinobi era cosa de hombres las mujeres solo usaban dos tipos de disfraces, de doncellas de la noche y de sacerdotisas. El tessen y los bo-shuriken eran las dos formas que tenían de esconder armas las oiran." Explicó sin expandir mucho en el tema, deteniendo las atenciones a la tierra para ver la aldea debajo de ellos.

"¿En que piensas? ¿Es sobre esta mañana?" Preguntó algo inquieto, pero para su sorpresa ella sonrió y negó, una sonrisa serena, que no parecía preocupada por el rechazo o peor, la aceptación, de él en la mañana, cuando irrumpió en su casa. Tan rápido como su sonrisa apareció, desapareció dando paso a la seriedad.

"Cuando regresamos con Naruto comenzaste a entrenarlo, nuevamente, Naruto y Sasuke se están haciendo más fuertes, tan fuertes que me son inalcanzables, no importa cuantas personas he... asesinado, no importa cuantos disfraces, que tan buena soy en lo que hago, no los alcanzaré." Respondió dejando ver su preocupación. "Siempre estoy viendo la espalda de ustedes tres, y Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra cada vez más lejos, si sigo así nunca lograremos traerlo de regreso, hice todo esto y ahora me estoy desviando del objetivo final, no puedo permitirlo."

La observó con claridad, entendiendo finalmente a que se refería con la distinción de 'Sasuke-kun' y simplemente Uchiha Sasuke.

"No tengo un maestro que me enseñe técnicas avanzadas como ellos, ahora siento que me estoy estancando nuevamente. ¡Hice todo para que no me volvieran a dejar atrás y nuevamente lo están haciendo! ¡Todos tienen poderes superiores! Sharingan, un demonio sellado y yo... unos tontos abanicos y el poder de saltar espacio-tiempo."

La miró un poco condescendiente, realmente parecía que la chica no entendía el poder que tenía en sus manos, pero por el otro comprendía a donde iba todo el tema a pesar del curioso gesto de ella al tapar sus ojos con sus manos.

"Sakura." Trató de llamar la atención de ella, relajándose a su lado. "Aun tienes un maestro que no te ha enseñado todo." Comentó indicándose con un dedo señalando su propio rostro, nuevamente esa mirada de confusión que le comenzaba a parecer tan conocida como adorable. "Quizá no tengas un sharingan, pero puedo adaptar mis técnicas, puedo crear una técnica para ti, así como Sasuke aprendió el Chidori y Naruto el Rasengan... pero nos tomará tiempo el crear algo nuevo, dejame pensar en que podremos trabajar y algo haremos."

El contacto le sorprendió, era la primera vez que él no era el que lo iniciaba, pero la mano de ella en la de él era evidente, haciendo un recorrido tímido hasta sus dedos para entrelazarlos como esa mañana.

"Gracias... Kakashi."

* * *

 _"Realmente hay una buena vista aquí." Comentó con una sonrisa, alzando su rostro al sol desde ese pequeño balcón en uno de los laterales de Konoha. Era una zona residencial, bastante tranquila. Podía oler los dulces del Dangoya frente al departamento que tenía una habitación de invitados y una cocina con comedor bastante espaciosas._

 _Bajo sus ojos pudo distinguir dos figuras, una de ellas conocida en la realidad, la otra era completamente extraña a su memoria. Sabía que en este mundo no todos los Uchiha habían sido eliminados, solo los problemáticos dejando a los inocentes seguir con sus vidas, Obito cargando con el peso de la mayoría de los juicios y ejecuciones, por ende, Uchiha Itachi seguía en la aldea y siendo un buen hermano mayor a Sasuke que solo se fue de la aldea como medio de entrenamiento y no de redención o búsqueda desesperada de poder._

 _Sin embargo, allí estaba un joven Itachi caminando tomado de la mano de una chica de cabello castaño lacio, por sus ojos oscuros podía ver que poseía el Sharingan igual que él, pero el dojutsu se encontraba desactivado de momento._

 _"Ah, Itachi le propuso matrimonio a Izumi anoche, me avisó que renunciaría a ANBU tras el casamiento en unos meses. Ya era hora, están juntos desde que iban a la academia prácticamente."_

 _Las palabras le congelaron, no por la información que le ofrecían, ya que en este sueño sabía que todo tenía una base en la realidad, si no por la voz que la ofreció. Así que se giró con lentitud y sorpresa..._

 _Desde aquel día en que estuvo en Suna y se enfrentó a Akasuna no Sasori había tenido muchos sueños, casi todas las noches le atormentaban imágenes de lo que podría haber sido si el mundo no estuviera tan jodido, aún así, aunque él era mencionado y había interacciones referentes a él, nunca habían realmente cruzado caminos, esta era la primera vez que lo veía allí de frente._

 _"¿Que ocurre, Sakura-chan? No me digas que estás celosa... creí que te gustaba Sasuke-kun." Preguntó el hombre de quien solo podía ver un pequeño trozo del rostro._

 _"Algo así..." Respondió escueta, observando que de los dos allí abajo él era el que se había llevado el dango, mostrando su eterno amor por los dulces._

 _"Aquí podrías soñar un final feliz a su lado..." Escuchó otra voz, una simple sombra de ojos rojos que se escondía y Kakashi parecía no poder ver, solo ella._

 _"De donde vengo no se nos permite soñar finales felices." Fue la única respuesta, dejando los ojos descansar en la pareja Uchiha. Quizá no habría finales felices para ella, pero podía soñar con los de otros, ¿verdad?_


	10. Violeta de Parma

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Violeta de Parma: Déjame Amarte**

La primera vez que la vio bailar tuvo miedo.

No ese miedo aterrador a morir, si no un miedo quebrado de afrontar que no importaba lo mucho que hubieran hablado y convivido en los últimos tres meses, realmente no conocía a la chica. Que no importaba cuanto su ex-alumna dijera, la realidad es que se había cerrado, que no hablaba de ella, de lo que ella sentía tan a menudo como debería. No la había visto llorar ni reír dejándose el alma, pero él era el menos indicado para reclamarle, era un hipócrita ya que él mismo se había cerrado hacía ya años.

No la había visto con sus viejos amigos a pesar de él mismo compartir tareas con ellos. Y es que las tareas se hacían largas, aun el equipo Yamato no regresaba, no sabía las razones de su retraso pero Tsunade ya le anunció que pronto él también debería salir. La realidad es que no confiaba en muchas personas y si bien sabía que Inoichi estaba haciendo todo lo posible para reintegrar a Sakura al cuerpo militar de Konoha, había algo en ella que rechazaba la ayuda, como si considerara que estaba bien como estaba.

Por eso es que aunque supieran que 'eso' estaba allí, entre ambos, en el mes que pasó desde la charla donde admitió que algo sería posible no había vuelto a abordar el tema. Simplemente lo habían dejado ser, dejado que si algo debía ocurrir lo hiciera sin intervenir. En este mes ella había entregado las armas a sus otros alumnos, dos Tessen con dibujos de dragones en dorado para Moegi que tras verlos se emocionó y adoptó un tipo de vestimenta con cuello Mao y dibujos similares para poder hacer juego con el par de armas.

En el caso de Udon decidieron que algo sencillo era lo más eficiente para complementar su estilo de pelea. De hecho, parecía que tenía una idea particular en el momento de elegir el arma.

 _"Elegí un jō porque un bō en este instante sería complicado para él manejarlo. Quizá más adelante mande a hacerle uno, pero la defensa del bastón es mucho más amplia que otras armas, especialmente para poner distancia con un enemigo."_ Le explicó cuando apareció por primera vez con el arma que fácilmente mediría lo mismo que el chico.

Y con esa normalidad había rechazado la idea de que algo nuevo le asombrara de parte de ella, cosa que es uno de los más grandes errores cuando se trata de un shinobi, quienes deberían estar siempre alerta para evitar ese tipo de sorpresas y que las emociones los dominaran.

Algo que hubiera deseado recordar esa noche.

Como siempre habían pasado horas entre las flores de la Roca Hokage, allí donde ella había hecho crecer cientos de flores, luego se había ido a su casa, bañado, cambiado y preparado para cenar un simple misoshiru con tofu; y listo para ir a la cama. Ese fue el momento en el que Genma y Gai llegaron a la puerta, prácticamente arrastrándolo a un bar de nombre raro en el cual entró en completa desgana, pero dejándose llevar.

"¡Que trae mi eterno rival con esa expresión! ¡Como si su juventud se le escapara! ¡Cuéntanos tus penas así recuperaremos tu llama!" Observó al hombre un momento, debatiendo si hacer caso u olvidarse, pero Gai por todo lo imbécil que era para expresarse era en lo que cabía, un buen... ¿amigo? ¿eterno rival?

"Vamos, Kakashi, hace meses que no salimos, ya pareces un abuelo yendo a dormir temprano." Comentó su otro acompañante cuyos labios aun en torno al senbon dibujaban una sonrisa fácil que tenía a la anfitriona del lugar encantada.

"Creo que pasa algo con Sakura..." Comentó observando su sakazuki, el platillo de sake del que bebía, de forma distraída y llamando definitivamente la atención del hombre en spandex verde que seguía con sus exclamaciones de juventud y energía.

"¿Kakashi?" Preguntó su compañero a la espera de que se explicara pero sin conseguir que lo hiciera, la música de fondo tomando un ritmo más fuerte mientras hablaban, causando que se tuvieran que acercar un poco para poder escucharse.

"¿Sakura no era la genin de tu equipo?" Preguntó el castaño antes de llevarse el vaso a la boca en un gesto distraído mientras peinaba inconscientemente el lugar por posibles amenazas.

"Aa, Sakura-chan ya es jonin, estamos trabajando para perfeccionar una técnica suya y viendo que pasa fuera de lo profesional." Se explicó sin querer escuchar el juicio de los dos hombres pero sabiendo que era inevitable a esta altura, pero sin poder evitar el notar la sorpresa al mencionar el rango de ella. Solo uno de los genin de Gai, el prodigio de los Hyuga había ascendido a Jonin y aunque no lo supiera había sido luego que Sakura, una niña sin clan shinobi. "Sé que Yugao tomó el puesto de Hayate hace unos años como Kenjutsu iemoto a pesar de que aun no puede sostener un arma ha entrenado a muchos de los que ahora son expertos en armas, pero Sakura-chan realmente se destaca, no en arsenal, si no en cuerpo a cuerpo, así que estamos buscando una forma de combinar el tessenjutsu con una técnica de elemento tierra, hasta ahora no hay caso."

"¿Pensaste simplemente enseñarle el Chidori?" Preguntó Gai sin terminar de entender el concepto del ninjutsu.

"¿Chidori?" Eso le hizo pensar. "El control lo puedo mantener con el Sharingan..." Pero podría modificarlo para que no necesitara ese tipo de control, aparte que con el manejo de Chakra de Sakura podría aprender una técnica de ese calibre mucho más fácil que otras personas, inclusive Sasuke. "... eso lo veré luego. El asunto no es ella en si, es que desde que fue encontrada nuevamente no desea ver a nadie, especialmente a sus viejos amigos."

"Entonces, ¿era ella?" Escuchó a su espalda, girándose para encontrarse con el hijo de Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru. "No me miren con sorpresa, solo venía por una cerveza, no es mi culpa que hablaran en voz alta."

"¿No deberías meterte en tus asuntos, niño?" Increpó Genma, metiéndose entre medio para observar al jovencito en un intento de intimidarlo.

"Solo quería saber en que se había metido Haruno esta vez, mendokuse..." Suspiró tratando de quitarse de encima las miradas reprobatorias de los jonin, pero solo se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que la información era más importante. "¿Y bien? ¿Que es lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estuvo este tiempo?" Preguntó buscando explicaciones, lo último que sabía era que había participado en una examinación de alto rango junto a él y Neji, y cuando volvieron a la aldea, ella se marchó vaya uno a saber donde argumentando que tenía una misión en cuanto saliera de Takigakure. "¿Le hicimos algo para que no quiera saber de nosotros? ¿O es por Uchiha?" La última pregunta la hizo entre dientes con clara molestia, antes no tenía nada personal contra el Uchiha, pero si bien no consideró nunca a Haruno su amiga de forma personal era parte del equipo de los 9, ahora 8, y ese chico había hecho daño a tres de los miembros, Ino, Naruto y finalmente, Sakura.

Pensando en Ino, había estado especialmente molesta e irritable desde que se dio cuenta de que no había rastros de la pelirrosa desde hacía meses. Con su curiosidad había movido cielo y tierra durante un mes para saber si había algún rastro solo para regresar con las manos vacías, meses después solo cada cierto tiempo como en su cumpleaños o durante los exámenes chunin solía recordar la existencia de la otra chica para preguntarse si estaba bien en algún lugar. La endeble paz hizo que no pudiera decirle lo poco que le vio hacía ya 2 años.

El resto de sus compañeros simplemente no parecían recordar su existencia.

"Si la buscas, está allí." Aclaró Gai indicando con un dedo a su espalda causando que Kakashi por una vez se tomara la cabeza ante la idea de que el mundo tenía una curiosa forma de conspirar en su contra. Pero al ver lo que estaban observando el resto, más bien su corazón se detuvo antes de comenzar a latir desbocado.

"No... ella... no debería estar aquí." Concluyó, con una mano tratando de arrancarse el cabello pero sabiendo que sus esfuerzos por hacerlo serían inútiles, solo quería callar su cabeza, sus emociones, sus pensamientos, la forma en que la estaban viendo le revolvía el estómago y por una vez el ceño de Maito Gai se frunció de forma negativa.

Y es que el ritmo provocador que llevaba el cuerpo de ella, dejando ver piel, aun en esa ropa de civil. Esa camiseta de red con vendajes debajo y un short corto aunque holgado. Se veía tan sencillo pero a su vez... esa forma en que la cintura de los shorts se inclinaba sobre la marca de sus caderas, los hoyuelos de su vientre, los movimientos...

Como la miraban, como si fuera la presa mientras los cuerpos de dos hombres se le acercaban descaradamente, como una mano subía para posarse en su bajo vientre donde la piel se veía expuesta.

La bilis la sentía en su boca, sabía que esos dos hombres en una mesa oscura de la izquierda pertenecían a ANBU y seguramente estaban manteniendo un ojo en ella para asegurarse que no tuviera problemas, pero no era suficiente, ¿Como pudieron permitir que saliera así? ¿Para que? ¿Acaso le dijeron que lo hiciera?

"¡Kakashi!" No sabía cual de sus tres acompañantes fue el que le llamó, pero tampoco importó mucho, apenas dando tiempo a la chica de reaccionar para tomar su mano y tirar, irónicamente de la misma forma en que le había visto al chico, Sai, hacerlo con antelación. Solo, no podía pensar en este momento, debía sacarla de allí, ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar con quienes estaba bailando.

De fondo, juraría que escuchó un _'Mendokuse.'_ y _'Llevatela, nosotros nos hacemos cargo'_ , pero si fue así y ese que habló fue Genma, no le preocupaba en absoluto.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?" Escuchó a sus espaldas cuando el aire fresco golpeó su cuerpo y fue libre del humo y el vaho del alcohol que había nublado todo dentro del bar, la música un lejano recuerdo.

"Dame un momento." Respondió tratando de volver a ganar control sobre sus emociones, emociones que no acababa de reconocer, pero estaba seguro que iban del miedo a los celos sin detenerse en ninguna. Así que solo caminó, prácticamente arrastrándole con él hasta que finalmente ella por sus propios medios comenzó a andar a su lado, cambiando la posición de las manos para poder entrelazarlas como habían comenzado a hacer desde aquella vez en su casa. Tras unos minutos finalmente ella reconoció el camino que llevaba a la residencia Hatake.

No importaba cuanto lo miraba, él no parecía querer responder el gesto, solo subiendo sus escaleras, abriendo la puerta, entrando y arrojando su chaleco táctico a un lado antes de hacerlo con su camiseta y luego la camiseta de ella, haciéndole levantar los brazos para quitarla y tomando una propia limpia de una pila arrojada sobre una silla y colocándosela como si fuera una niña, cosa que con la diferencia de estaturas podía no estar tan lejos.

El silencio la estaba enloqueciendo, era raro que ellos estuvieran juntos y no hubiera palabras de por medio por períodos tan largos. Pero si él no había dicho nada hasta ahora es que aun estaba usando 'ese momento' que le había pedido, por lo que solo quedaba aceptar lo que fuera esto que pasaba.

Y así, sin quitar el resto de la ropa, solo sacando el hitai-ate y los zapatos, vestida en una camiseta de Kakashi y sus shorts, se encontró siendo llevada a la cama y abrazada por detrás para que se quedara quieta. El mueble era amplio como para que estuvieran cómodos, pero no era de dos plazas como para poder estirarse o moverse demasiado sin que alguno cayera irremediablemente.

"Niña testaruda, ¿por que no dejas que nadie te cuide?" Preguntó él que se había acostado también como se encontraba, solo pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas, manteniendo el ojo de Obito cerrado.

"Estaba bailando, no necesito que me cuide nadie." Llegó la respuesta cortante que le causó fascinación. ¿Acaso era irritación lo que escuchaba?

"Sabes que no me gusta que me mientas, Sakura-chan. ¿Porque te expusiste así? ¿Que querías lograr? Y no me digas que deseabas algo de 'acción' porque no te creo, de todas las personas de ti precisamente no creo eso..."

"¿Que te lo asegura? Quizá me acostumbre..."

"Si te hubieras acostumbrado no estarías tan..."

"Rota, tranquilo, no tengo miedo a la verdad."

"Iba a decir temerosa. Tienes miedo de que te toquen."

"No tengo miedo a nada, los miembros de los cimientos no poseemos emociones."

Al decir esto el brazo de él la atrajo más firmemente contra su pecho.

"No me gusta que me mientas." Nuevamente su respuesta fue ese sonido que mostraba molestia al ser expuesta en su mentira, causando que apretara el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura. "Si no sintieras no me querrías."

Esa frase hizo que ella se congelara, apenas girando la cabeza para poder verlo sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que él se apoyaba en el codo para devolverle la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice. Pero no pudo soportar seguir viéndolo, dándose vuelta nuevamente para darle la espalda con mirada fija en algún punto delante, tratando de suprimir las emociones lo mejor que estaba capacitada.

"Es mi trabajo, soy una fiel kunoichi de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, no necesito que nadie me cuide, haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir con los deseos y necesidades de mi aldea a la que juré proteger y servir aún a costa de mis necesidades. Soy una herramienta creada para nutrir, una raíz en el gran árbol que es Konoha y cargaré con la voluntad del Hokage y los ancianos asegurando los secretos y virtudes dentro de los muros de la villa. No tengo emociones para poder seguir mi juramento..." Mientras avanzaban sus palabras, la fuerza y convicción estaba desapareciendo de ellas, lentamente borrando el fervor para dar paso a líneas que él sabía ella no creía, aunque habían sido grabadas tan profundamente en su alma que se sentía incapaz de contradecirlas por miedo a las consecuencias. Era un discurso que solo hablaba de servir y negarse a si mismo, no tan diferente a cuando había sacado a Kinoe del lugar, un discurso que tardó mucho tiempo en borrar, pero Sakura no había pasado tanto tiempo allí, tenía esperanzas para ella.

"Si no sintieras nada no sonreirías para mi o harías brillar las flores de noche. No soy un experto en el simbolismo de las plantas, pero sé lo que significan las flores lunares, las que solo florecen en la noche." Lentamente ajustó el agarre y enterró su rostro en las hebras rosadas que eran el cabello de su ex-alumna. "Algún día no necesitarás soñar con amor, Sakura-chan, ni soñar ni esconderte en la oscuridad para florecer."

Quiso decir algo, era evidente, pero en lugar de hablar, allí, en mitad de la noche, ella floreció.

No fue un florecimiento lindo o alegre, pero cuando sintió el primer temblor de su cuerpo y tuvo que sostenerla más fuerte el alivio se apoderó de su corazón. Tampoco era estéticamente agradable, pero las lágrimas, el llanto, los gritos y la desesperación, todo eso que había embotellado por años, el luto por esa inocencia perdida que nunca más recuperaría, un pésame a su pasada inocencia que creía que confiando en Danzo lograría traer de regreso a Sasuke, el aceptar que no importa cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, seguía doliendo.

Así que en mitad de la noche, hizo lo único que pudo, y la abrazó tratando de prestarle su propia fuerza para que ella pudiera volver a armarse.

* * *

 _Por alguna razón se había despertado contenta, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza, saludando el sol en la ventana de la habitación de invitados. Realmente la habitación era de invitados solo en nombre, porque era evidente los cajones que contenían ropa 'de paso' de ella, quien dormía al menos tres de los siete días de la semana en ese lugar._

 _"Buenos días_ _." Saludó usando cierta formalidad el hombre que se asomó con descaro por la puerta._

 _Y es que este Kakashi no parecía tener esos límites que tan famoso le había hecho en el mundo real. Su Kakashi siempre parecía mantener una cierta distancia de un brazo a pesar de ser íntimos en tantas formas salvo la física, habitualmente eso lo cubría usando un habla tanto más informal. No, nunca se habían besado, quizá nunca lo hicieran, pero mantenían una constante en sus vidas, ella era la guardiana de sus secretos así como él era el guardián de los de ella._

 _"Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei." Respondió con una sonrisa, levantándose de su futón sabiéndose vestida con pijama. Al verse en el espejo pudo notar que en este mundo el tiempo había pasado aunque no fuera por tanto, quizá tenía unos 13 o 14 años ya. Su cabello estaba corto por sobre el hombro, no se veía nada mal, quizá pudiera convencer a Sai de cortárselo así._

 _"Te dejaré listo el desayuno, en unos minutos debo salir, Obito pasará por ti en una hora." Explicó el hombre que se encontraba sin sus varias capas de ropa, dejando solo la camiseta sin mangas y máscara puestas._

 _"Claro, gracias. Si pasa al mediodía le dejaré un bento preparado." Agregó ella antes de girarse a ordenar el futón donde había dormido, despidiendo al hombre para dejar que se marchara a cumplir sus obligaciones._

 _El mundo era lindo en estos días donde la normalidad era nada más despertar ver a una persona querida._

* * *

"Mantén más alta tu posición, Udon, recuerda que un filo debe poder resbalar por allí, así que levanta más tu defensa." Indicó desde su puesto en la rama de un árbol desde donde veía el trabajo de armar de dos de sus tres alumnos. Moegi y Udon se habían adaptado bien, tras mucho rogar había logrado que Shizune, la aprendiz de Senju Tsunade, le enseñara personalmente.

 _'Si hubieras sido así de insistente conmigo, estoy segura que te hubiera tomado de aprendiz sin dudarlo.'_ Comentó una vez la Hokage, a lo que ella rechazó, en el fondo, se sentía indigna de ese tipo de atención en estos días. Aún más, siendo ella misma una jonin-sensei, el entrenamiento que llevaban junto a Kakashi-sensei y su trabajo personal en sellos, no tenía tiempo para considerar encima entrenar para ser médica. De solo pensar en todo lo que debería aprender sobre cuerpo humano y enfermedades ya le daba dolor de cabeza.

Moegi en cambio era una niña responsable, consciente, trabajadora. Sabía que si no tenía un clan para respaldarla igual que ella debería trabajar doble para poder llegar a un rango de Jonin. Que para ser escuchada debería desarrollar su propio estilo de pelea o unirse a una escuela, cosa que hizo al pedir aprender puntualmente el estilo de lucha con tessen que ella había desarrollado.

Pero Konohamaru... cuando podía se iba, aun no entendía lo que era ser un shinobi, demasiado espontáneo y explosivo como Naruto. Realmente se preguntaba si sería capaz de seguir el ritmo de lo que pasaba. No tenía que ser una genia, estuvo allí para luchar contra Akasuna no Sasori, vio con sus ojos a Deidara de Iwagakure, sabía a la perfección que tarde o temprano una nueva guerra provocada por los Akatsuki empezaría y necesitaba que el chico despertara antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pero se encontraba atada de manos y pies. Él había aceptado el filo de la familia Hatake, pero poca diferencia había hecho. Ahora, mientras sus compañeros entrenaban para hacerse más fuertes, Konohamaru...

Regresó su mirada al libro naranja entre manos para que no se viera su mirada perdida antes de sentir el ligero golpeteo de dos pies en la rama opuesta a su árbol.

"De todas las posibles malas costumbres que has heredado de tu sensei, leer porno delante de niños no era una que esperaba." Llegó el tono plano a sus oídos, a lo que levantó la mano en saludo seguido de una sonrisa falsa, tan parecida a la de Sai que hasta ella misma se sorprendía a veces.

"Yare, yare, Shikamaru. Los niños están allí abajo, no quieres que te escuchen."

"No me vengas con esas cosas, Sakura. 2 años que no nos vemos y eso es lo único que tienes que decir. La única razón por la que sé que estás viva es porque has propuesto a tus alumnos para los exámenes chunin próximos y me toca nuevamente organizarlos, y luego te vimos con Maito y Shiranui en el bar..."

Alzó los ojos con un gesto de pereza que probablemente le recordaría a cualquiera el chico que tenía delante o, considerando el libro que tenía entre manos, su propio sensei.

"Aun faltan tres meses, solo me pareció adecuado adelantar."

"Recuerdas a quien le hablas, ¿verdad? Mujer problemática..."

No pudo evitar las risas que por un momento llamaron la atención de sus alumnos que por primera vez la escuchaban pero a los que debió desviar con un gesto de la mano indicando su nuevo acompañante.

"Udon, Moegi, ya pueden ir a comer, adelantense, los iré a buscar para poder ir por las misiones de hoy." Solo hizo falta eso para que tras un saludo formal ambos chicos salieran corriendo para cambiarse en sus casas antes de ir al punto de encuentro. "Quizá es cierto, que quisiera que alguien supiera que seguía con vida. Y tu eres el menos 'problemático'." Agregó con algo de sorna. "Mis alumnos me esperan... pero si quieres, podrás encontrarme en el puente rojo, cerca de la media noche."

"Mendokuse... espero que valga la pena, mujer. Esa hora es demasiado tarde."


	11. Hortensia

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Hortensia: Orgullo**

"Más vale que esto valga la pena." Declaró finalmente el Nara al llegar al puente donde se encontraba la chica con uniforme standar jonin sentada en el barandal leyendo ese libro pervertido que su propio sensei había introducido a su aburrida vida.

"No sea escandaloso, Shikamaru-san." Respondió sin alzar la vista de las letras que tenía delante de sus ojos, devorando cada palabra con aparente avidez. "Aparte, tienes muchas preguntas que no quería que mis tiernos pupilos escucharan."

"No solo actúas como él, ya comienzas a sonar como Hatake también." Bufó el joven, a lo que solo consiguió unas risas ligeras y una sonrisa escandalosamente amplia de parte de la chica como respuesta, demasiado amplia como para ser real.

"Pasamos casi todos los días juntos y debía crearme una personalidad, no es lo más recomendable, pero..."

Lo había dicho a la ligera, pero en ningún punto mintió lo cual llevó al entrecierre de los ojos de Shikamaru, analizando el detalle de cada palabra mencionada. Para CREAR una personalidad, no se debe tener una para empezar, no era un tema de cambiar comportamientos, era algo de crear gustos, razones, formas de dialogo, implicaba usar las memorias o crearlas, mentir tan bien como para mentirse a uno mismo y auto-convencerse de que es lo que se desea aunque no lo sienta de verdad.

"No trates de distraerme, mujer." Se llevó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, alzando la mirada para poder ver las estrellas sobre las copas de los árboles. "Estás en el Butai." No era una pregunta, era una afirmación directa sobre el estatus de ella en el rango ninja. "No sé a que tipo de escuadrón pertenezcas, no me importa, pero si Ino descubre que estás por aquí y no le has dicho nada no te perdonará. De milagro que Hatake-sensei la ha estado eludiendo hasta el momento, pero no sé cuanto tiempo más podrá ser. Por suerte no tenías muchos amigos en la academia o fuera de tu equipo genin, sería problemático tener que limpiar tras tus pasos."

"Técnicamente recién hace unos meses me liberaron tras estar capturada cerca de 2 años y medio. Pero es demasiado complicado de explicar, así que no te preocupes." Las palabras en lugar de alejar su curiosidad la hicieron más fuerte, causando que se acercara para verla de costado.

"Si yo te descubrí, probablemente en poco tiempo llegarán otros a buscarte. Si vas a ser complicada al menos no les hagas perder el tiempo." La única respuesta que obtuvo fue ese sonido de su boca que le recordaba a Uchiha, si iba a construir una personalidad, al menos podría haber seleccionado rasgos positivos de las personas, no todos los malos hábitos que se le habían cruzado en Konoha. "¡¿Vas a hablar al menos?!"

"Ino es la hija de Yamanaka Inoichi, el cual ha estado tratandome durante meses. Si él no se lo ha dicho, ¿que te hace pensar que tu tienes derecho a hacerlo?"

Las palabras desapegadas y la mirada tajante le tomaron desprevenido, por un momento se había olvidado que no estaba lidiando con la niña caprichosa y ruidosa de la infancia, que iba proclamando su amor por el Uchiha a los cuatro vientos. Fuera quien fuera esta chica, era peligrosa, tanto desapego y desinterés solo servía para los de Ansatsu Butai del ANBU y no se usaba a menudo, solo se preparaba así a la gente para misiones suicidas.

"Mendokuse..."

"Tranquilo, sé que se enterarán pronto. Tu estás más al día con los movimientos de la aldea, no debe faltar mucho para que haya un ataque, ¿verdad?" Preguntó con seriedad, bajando el libro pero no guardándolo, solo dejando las manos en su regazo mientras observaba las aguas pasar bajo sus pies desde su posición. Junto a ella, él finalmente se inclinó apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

"Tienen miedo de que haya un ataque de aquí a unos meses. Se calcula que pasaron cuatro meses del Ichibi, ayer llegó un águila, el Akatsuki tiene el Nibi, si siguen así irán pronto por los otros jinchuriki. Se espera que esta semana regrese Naruto así que están aumentando la seguridad para mantenerlo resguardado dentro de la aldea, pero dudo que como es Naruto se vaya a quedar haciendo caso."

La chica asintió con la cabeza en un gesto pensativo para luego frotarse el rostro deseando dormir; dormir y no despertar para enfrentar todo esto que iba a pasar. Una guerra, jamás pensó en algo así. Siempre consideró su propia tortura algo inevitable para poder seguir adelante, para hacerse más fuerte, pero ahora... tenía tres niños huérfanos a cargo y su trabajo era asegurarse que todos ellos sobrevivieran lo que vendría.

¿Como lograrlo? ¿Como hacerles entender la vida que llevaba a la larga un Shinobi?

"Prepárate para tener reclamos de tu sensei y su sobrino pronto." Aclaró sin pestañear, poniéndose de pie en el borde de la baranda para poder verlo hacia abajo. "Si quiero que sobrevivan, lo único que queda es mostrarles la otra cara del heroísmo."

"¡OE! ¡Tampoco es necesario que les arruines la infancia!" Reclamó alarmado, observándole con la cabeza en alto a la mirada fría de ella que saltó para aterrizar sin sonido sobre la corriente de agua.

"Ustedes se la arruinaron cuando los nombraron Equipo Siete." Escupió las palabras, girándose para irse con solo un gesto de la mano.

"Mujer problemática..." Suspiró bajando la mirada al agua, perdido en un recuerdo de años atrás. Recordaba que Asuma-sensei y él habían quedado en un juego de Shogi luego de entrenar y algunas tareas de rango D poco después de la partida de Sasuke y las misiones sin éxito de su recuperación. Entonces le había hecho una pregunta que por una vez su sensei no pudo responder.

 _'Sensei, hay algo que no entiendo... El equipo 8 es perfecto para rastreo, el equipo 3 de Maito Gai está preparado para combate de media y corta distancia. Nosotros somos un equipo de inteligencia... pero el equipo 7. ¿Que clase de equipo es? No entiendo el análisis detrás de ese equipo. Tienen a Naruto que es puro chakra, Uchiha tenía un dojutsu y una cantidad de chakra impresionante. Haruno no es fuerte, le falta entrenamiento pero tiene excelente control lo poco que vi...'_

Ahora se daba cuenta que no le había respondido no por desconocimiento si no por la realidad frágil del tema.

"... monstruos." Habló en voz alta, notando que la mujer que se alejaba se detuvo varios metros delante para girarse a verlo. No hablaba de monstruos de pesadillas, eran esas personas enormes, inalcanzables, esas personas que hacían temblar las naciones a su paso, la primer línea de defensa de una aldea ya que con su sola existencia hacía que los enemigos no se sientan inclinados a acercarse. "El equipo 7, históricamente, ha sido conformado por monstruos."

La dulce risa que acompañó su afirmación fue toda la confirmación que necesitó.

* * *

"¿Donde crees que vas vestida así?" Preguntó al detenerla en medio de la calle que marcaba el camino a la salida, la mano de él viajando a su muñeca de forma automática para que detuviera sus pasos.

Nuevamente ese traje de kimono atado por delante y el labio inferior de un rojo anaranjado brillante. Sabía que clase de misión implicaba esto, el problema era que sabía, Sai no se encontraba en la aldea aun, en unos días recién regresaría. Sabía que tenían el retorno anunciado para cuatro días a partir de este.

"Tenemos misión en el castillo del Daimyō." Explicó indicando detrás de ella a los tres genin que la observaban curiosos a la falta de las ropas standar. "Volveremos en una semana, Kakashi-sensei. No debe preocuparse."

"¿Quien te dio la orden?" Preguntó sintiendo la precipitación, no solo estaba yendo ella a otra de esas misiones suicidas donde la taza de muertes era de más de 10 individuos luego de exponerse para conseguir información, si no que estaba llevando un grupo de genin para que la escoltaran.

"Hokage-sama me entregó el pergamino." Aclaró mostrando el pergamino que iba a presentar en la entrada, siendo arrebatado de sus manos para ser examinado por los ojos y el sharingan de Kakashi, quien inmediatamente comprobó que las palabras habían sido escritas por nadie más que Shimura Danzo.

Al ver esto no pudo evitar un sonido que recordaba más a Pakkun de mal humor para gracia de la kunoichi, y a su vez para su desagrado, porque Hatake Kakashi no parecía nada contento con la idea de dejarla ir, causando que los genin se escondieran tras Sakura-sensei.

"Jamás le vi como una persona posesiva, Sensei." Agregó la chica con tono de burla, dando un paso al costado para tratar de eludirlo y tapar su molestia al ser cuestionada en su trabajo.

"Sakura, ya no trabajas para Danzo, ¿Por que insistes en ir allí afuera?" Preguntó ya exasperado con este juego del gato y el ratón solo para que ella se girara a verlo, por una vez la furia en sus ojos siendo evidente, desde el otro día que se había quebrado en su casa había empezado a reconstruir y recobrar sus emociones de a poco, pero hasta ahora ninguna había sido tan extrema como esto.

"¿Insistir?" Los niños dieron unos pasos hacia atrás para eludir la furia evidente. "¡¿Como te atreves?!"

"¡¿Que crees que hago aquí, Sakura?! ¡Te encontraron que apenas podías distinguir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal! ¡Tardamos meses en que reaccionaras y mostraras una emoción verdadera! ¡Semanas para que pudieras salir sola de tu casa sin un ataque de pánico!"

"¡Es mi vida! ¡Es mi trabajo! ¡Me pagan para hacer lo que hago!"

"¡¿Y acaso crees que esa paga lo vale?! ¡¿O acaso soy el único estúpido aquí que está tratando de que estés bien?!"

"¡Bien podría ser! ¡Soy una kunoichi, sé lo que hago y soy malditamente buena en esto! ¡A menos que seas el Hokage, no puedes decidir sobre MIS misiones!" Dicho esto, bufando, con rostro rojo y el corazón exaltado manoteó el pergamino de manos de él y se dirigió con paso pesado y decidido a la salida con los tres genin corriendo tras ella.

"¡Si así lo quieres, entonces seré el Hokage aunque sea para evitar que hagas estupideces!" Declaró finalmente, girándose decidido a regresar a su casa. Bueno, no salió como esperaba, en realidad nunca había pensado en ser Hokage, ese era discurso de Naruto desde que era niño, pero ahora con esta pelea en la calle...

"¿Observan algo?" Preguntó mucho más calmo con su habitual desinterés antes de sacar el libro ICHA ICHA Takutikusu que le había regalado Naruto para poder caminar distraído como si nada hubiera pasado. A sus espaldas, Kamizuki y Hagane lo miraban a él y a su ex-alumna entre la incredulidad y el desconcierto. Muy en el fondo se recordó que era la primera discusión de enamorados que había tenido... en su vida.

Tapado por el libro verde se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Cuando le dijo a Sakura que pronto se enterarían todos de que ella estaba viva aunque él no lo dijera, nunca pensó que sería de esta forma.

Habían estado por comer algo dulce en Dangoya, puesto que Ino y Choji irían en misión con otro equipo mientras Asuma-sensei, su padre y él se quedarían para prepararse con el equipo de Barrera en caso de posibles futuras infiltraciones. El negocio no era muy grande pero tenía una puerta amplia por donde se veía pasar. Y así como habían llegado, descubrieron que el equipo 8 estaba allí también, de hecho, creía que Asuma los había llevado allí a propósito, después de todo, Kurenai y él tenían una relación estable hacía ya años a escondidas. En realidad era un secreto a voces, por ende toda la aldea lo sabía aunque lo negaran.

Y claro, cuando los dos equipos completos lograron acomodarse pasó Hatake por la puerta con una mochila que evidentemente no era suya por el color rojo que tenía, cargandola en la mano.

"¡Ey! ¡Kakashi!" Llamó Asuma, causando que todos se giraran a ver la puerta por donde entraba el hombre de cabello gris con esa sonrisa de un ojo ya que el resto del rostro estaba tapado.

"Io, buenas tardes." Saludó acomodándose mientras pedía un Anmitsu Mitsumame sin dar tantas vueltas, colocándose para molestia de los dos entre Asuma y Kurenai.

"¿Que te traes entre manos?" Preguntó la mujer tratando de mirar la mochila que llevaba con él solo para darse cuenta que era una mochila de ropa femenina. "Sabía que esos libros te pudrirían la cabeza, pero tampoco esperaba que te pusieras a robar ropa de mujer." Comentó al alzar la mirada, habiendo llamado la atención del resto de la mesa con su comentario.

De hecho, Hyuga Hinata que se encontraba allí comenzó a ponerse roja y atragantarse con el Dango que había mordido antes de que Kiba comenzara a sacudirla.

"¡Ey! ¡EY! ¡No está Naruto aquí! ¡Reacciona!"

"Creo que ayudaría que no la sacudas... ¿Por que? Estás causando que se atragante, se está poniendo morada."

"¡Shino! ¡Trae Agua!"

Kurenai que lo veía todo tras la revisión de lo que cargaba Kakashi solo pudo soltar una sonrisa indulgente. Años pasaron y aun no lograba arrancar la timidez de la mayor de las niñas Hyuga.

"No robé la ropa... bueno, quizá si. Pero no en ese sentido." Trató de explicar de forma pensativa. "Es la primera vez que sale en una de esas misiones desde que la recuperé." 'La recuperé' era técnicamente incorrecto, no es que él la recuperó de donde ella estaba, era que él la recuperó a su vida. Tenerla de regreso había sacado de contexto toda relación que hubieran tenido antes, aun ni se habían besado y no habían puesto un nombre a este tipo de relación que tenían, pero ella ahora era parte de su día a día y el hecho de pensar que salía a actuar como una oiran para servir a la aldea le revolvía el estómago de formas que nunca creyó posibles. "Y no quería que cuando regresara fuera directo a su casa..." Agregó indicando lo que traía que eran los elementos básicos como para pasar un par de días fuera de la casa.

"No sabía que tenías novia, ¿cuando pasó eso?" Preguntó Asuma aun sorprendido por la sola idea de que Hatake Kakashi, el hombre antisocial que había perdido a todos en su vida se abriera lo suficiente como para dejar entrar a alguien ajeno a ella.

Por el otro, Kakashi estaba en su eterna confusión de los títulos y las relaciones. Entendía como funcionaban los matrimonios y los compromisos para llegar a ellos, pero una parte de él se sentía viejo para calificarse 'novio' de una chica de casi la mitad de su edad. Por el otro lado, no es como si pudieran decir nada, vivían todos a una velocidad abrumadora por miedo a que no vivirían para ver otro día, la idea de matrimonio e hijos era hermosa cuando piensas que si esperas demasiado quizá no los podrías ver crecer.

Así que el antiguo líder del equipo 7 se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

"Sakura-chan es un manojo, me mantiene alerta." Comentó para restarle importancia bajo la nueva sorpresa de Asuma y Kurenai, y la ahora determinada disposición de la chica Yamanaka.

"¡¿Donde está la Frentona?!"

"Mendokuse..."

"I-Ino...t-t-tranquila..."

"Oye, Ino..."

"¡NO!" El grito cortó todos los intentos vanos de tranquilizarla, parándose para golpear el suelo con su pie, con tal fuerza que la mesa dio un rebote, los ojos fijos en el Jonin del sharingan. "¡No me tranquilizo nada! ¡3 años y medio! ¡Ni el cabello le he visto en la aldea! ¡¿Y ahora resulta que simplemente nos tenía olvidados porque andaba como pajarillo enamorado de su sensei?! ¿Que pasó con ella? ¿que pasó con Sasuke? ¿Dónde está?" Al decir esto dirigió su mirada a Shikamaru que se encontraba entretenido con una brocheta de dangos en salsa mitarashi. "No hagas el tonto que sé has estado eludiendo mis preguntas desde hace una semana."

El Nara levantó las manos en un gesto de inocencia, tratando de eludir la caída de lo que sería esta charla.

"Lo de Sakura es reciente, no la vi por tres años hasta hace unos meses." Aclaró Hatake con completa calma, incluso se inclinó con los codos en la mesa, observando a la chica Yamanaka con seriedad relajada. Ese gesto era algo deliberado, comenzó a notar Shikamaru, era como si él hubiera buscado esta charla, manipulando a la rubia para que se interesara en la otra chica, jugando las cosas de segunda mano, improvisando con la situación que se le había presentado.

"¿DONDE-ESTA-SAKURA?" Casi podía imaginar el humo saliendo de las orejas de su compañera de equipo, parecía un mal augurio en potencia.

"En una misión. El daimyo está dando una fiesta y necesitaba entretenimiento." Fue la calma respuesta. "Hace unos meses se convirtió en Sensei del nuevo equipo 7, poco después de..." La frase la dejó incompleta, ni él mismo sabía precisamente que había pasado antes de que fuera reintegrada al cuerpo corriente, solo sabía que tenía rango ANBU a pesar de no estar seguro de con quienes trabajaba.

"Sospechaba algo." Sonaron las palabras del Aburame entre ellos. "La pelea en las puertas corrió rápido entre los rumores de la aldea, al igual que su decisión de ponerse en posición para ser el próximo Hokage." Y allí regresaron todas las exclamaciones de sorpresa, solo que esta vez especialmente de los jonin que se giraron a verlo incrédulos.

"Haré lo que sea necesario para evitar que Sakura tenga que seguir siendo una kunoichi." Declaró finalmente, poniéndose de pie, dejando para sorpresa de todos el plato de anmitsu vacío que en ningún momento le vieron consumir, ni siquiera llegar a la mesa. "Trataré de convencerla de ir a verlos, pero no puedo hacer promesas." Aclaró levantando la mano en despedida, un gesto que le recordó a unas noches atrás la chica que era el tema en esa mesa.

La determinación en que ella dejara su puesto de trabajo y la forma en que había pronunciado Kunoichi le causaron un escalofrío, solo necesitó ver a su Sensei y a Kurenai para que le dieran la confirmación de lo que había escuchado: Kunoichi, ANBU, del Ansatsu Butai...

No pudo seguir comiendo, alejando su plato, pasándoselo a Chouji, de hecho, vio a los dos Jonin hacer lo mismo, perdiendo el apetito casi al instante, fuera de ellos, el único que parecía haber entendido lo implicado era precisamente el Aburame. Pensar que en la academia eran ellos tres los primeros lugares de intelecto, parecía que con el tiempo eso no había cambiado en absoluto.

Más tarde iría a Hatake y le preguntaría a que estaba jugando en estos momentos, solo para obtener una respuesta directa:

 _'Quizá ella no quiera aceptarlo, pero Sakura necesita a sus amigos. Estos meses he hecho todo lo posible por que se recupere emocionalmente, es mucho más estable, pero no puede vivir encerrada como ella parece creer.'_

 _'Hablas como si esperaras que ella te dejara.'_

 _'No sé lo que ella está pensando de mí o de nosotros, pero yo aprendí a prepararme para lo peor deseando lo mejor.'_

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos, por el momento, solo se quedaron en un tema...

"¿Kakashi pagó?"

De hecho, pensaba Asuma, ¿desde cuando le gusta el Anmitsu?


	12. Gloria de la Mañana

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Gloria de la mañana: Promesas caprichosas**

El equipo Yamato había regresado con una larga historia del templo del fuego y un chico llamado Sora, la verdad es que no había prestado toda su atención a las andanzas de los miembros del equipo, más preocupado estaba por el silencio del chico, Sai. En si mismo era alguien en quien no terminaba de confiar, sabía que era el guardián emocional de Sakura o mejor dicho, su compañero aunque no en términos románticos. Por otro lado, el haber logrado que pasaran tanto tiempo separados era un milagro.

Por eso es que cuando salieron de dar su reporte con Tsunade intervino en el camino de los tres con su habitual pose relajada pero sin dejarles avanzar para que prestaran atención.

"Sai, Shimura mandó a Sakura a una misión en el castillo del Daimyo." Dijo en voz alta mirando directo a la persona para quien iba el mensaje, los otros dos sin terminar de entender, aunque 'Yamato' parecía poder comprender todo lo que podría llegar a implicar ese accionar de Danzo, mandando a la chica del equipo mientras el resto no se encontraba.

"¿Cuando se supone que regrese?" Preguntó sin perder paso, por el contrario, apretándolo como si deseara regresar a su casa con urgencia, los otros le seguían algo confusos pero tratando de hilar la charla que se desarrollaba.

"2 días a partir de este. Su equipo genin está con ella, uno de ellos es médico en entrenamiento." Explicó moviéndose a la par mientras el chico sacaba uno de sus pergaminos y lo colocaba entre sus labios, buscando tinta y dibujando aun en movimiento un ave que se desprendió del papel para emprender vuelo alejándose de la ciudad. Al mismo tiempo, Kakashi le pasó otro pergamino que era una autorización para salir de la ciudad, pero lo tomó del brazo en un gesto amenazante para detenerlo y obligarle a verlo. "Ya la charla de que no tienen emociones me la dio Sakura suficientes veces, pero sé que lo sientes, es tu compañera. Estoy confiando en ti para que la traigas de regreso, ¿comprendes?"

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Exclamó el Uzumaki cuando los alcanzó para verlo con confusión. "¿Que le pasó a Sakura-chan?"

Podía ver en los ojos del otro joven como se desarmaba tratando de encontrar respuestas a toda esta charla secreta y el apuro de Sai por salir del lugar, corriendo en dirección a la zona residencial Shinobi donde se encontraba el departamento en el que convivía con la tokubetsu. Probablemente para buscar si ella dejó algo de información y colocarse la armadura ANBU antes de partir.

"La mandaron en una misión... complicada. Este no es lugar para hablar." Aclaró indicando que le siguieran por las calles a paso de civil con rumbo a su casa. Allí, los dos acompañantes pudieron notar que las cosas estaban curiosamente ordenadas, sin parecer el hogar de un soltero, por el contrario, dos tazas se encontraban en el seca-plato, dos platos, un pantalón standar mucho más pequeño que el tamaño del Hatake colgado junto a otro de tamaño correcto, en una mesa junto a la ventana unas flores acompañaban tres fotos, una del equipo Minato, una del equipo Kakashi y otra de dos personas, una mujer rubia y un hombre con cabello en forma de estrella o flor, era incierto por el tono rosa-morado que poseía.

Indicó que se sentaran en los almohadones en torno al kotatsu mientras servía té para los tres.

"Aquí es seguro pero no confiaría demasiado." Aclaró tomando asiento también. "Pude sacar los datos de la tarea de Sakura con un poco de complicaciones. Unos mercaderes de Kumo están haciendo tratos con el daimyo, la fiesta atraerá a varios conflictivos, así que los asesores del señor contrataron un asesinato contra todo el grupo de mercantes y los shinobi que les acompañaban. Como es en una zona tan expuesta contrataron a una mujer de infiltración que fue escoltada por un grupo genin. Diga lo que diga, sé que no los expondrá a la peor parte, pero... estoy preocupado, ella está sola, según tengo entendido, siempre funcionó principalmente como distracción, actuando en conjunto con Sai por lo que esta misión tiene el potencial de salir mal..."

Al decir esto, rodó su mirada para posarla en 'Yamato' el cual se encontraba pensativo.

"Es una misión suicida... Alguien la está preparando para morir, la dejaron sola contra un grupo de shinobi de Kumo. Probablemente si sale con vida será habiendo asesinado a los ninjas de Kumogakure y llevándonos a conflicto con ellos en un momento en que tenemos una amenaza tan grande como Akatsuki entre manos. Eso forzaría la mano para destituir a Tsunade-sama."

"¡DE QUE HABLAN! ¡DEBEMOS IR A RESCATARLA!" El golpe en la mesa de Kakashi interrumpió la tirada del rubio que se debió dejar caer sin haberse dado cuenta que se puso de pie en primer lugar.

"No podemos hacer nada, lo mejor que pude lograr fue conseguir la misión para Sai él es su médico personal así que podrá ayudar. Si la conozco algo no fue a ciegas, sé que debe haber ordenado a Udon y Konohamaru de abrir una ruta de escape en caso de emergencia, así que lo mejor que podemos apostar es que las cosas no se hayan complicado demasiado. Pedí una misión de perímetro para mañana, nosotros tres iremos con un Hyuga a 'patrullar', Hokage-sama ya está al tanto así que trataremos de encontrar a mitad de camino a los chicos, es lo más que podemos hacer. Mañana 5am, sin falta, en las puertas de la ciudad, ¿entendido?" Preguntó sin darles más vueltas.

Cuando se separaron fue con una sensación de pesadez, preparandose para la siguiente mañana ir en su busqueda.

Claro que eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando el Hyuga disponible en esta misión era precisamente Neji, un jonin recientemente promovido de la generación de Sakura y Naruto.

A su vez la ventaja fue precisamente que conocía quien era Sakura y podría reconocerla sin problema, lo complicado fue explicar que la Hokage en realidad los estaba cubriendo en una misión de recuperación, lo que llevó a varias discusiones no muy amables entre Naruto y Hyuga-san.

"Tres niños, hitai-ate de Konoha. Uno parece ser Sarutobi-san." Anunció el de ojos blancos, que corría unos pasos por detrás de Naruto y Yamato ya que Kakashi estaba demasiado apurado como para detenerse a ver donde se encontraba cada miembro del equipo. "Al este, debemos bajar de las ramas a 400 metros."

Siguiendo las instrucciones del chico bajaron de los árboles para ver a los tres más jóvenes hacer lo mismo. Eran realmente una visión bastante inquietante, de los tres el más golpeado parecía ser Konohamaru, pero a su vez era el único que no parecía reaccionar con desesperación, probablemente por el shock.

"Sakura-sensei está..." Tragó la chica mientras el otro genin trataba de invocar chakra sanador para usar un iryo-ninjutsu básico para aliviar el dolor en la pierna del nieto del Sandaime.

"¿Que pasó?" Increpó directo el líder del equipo observando a los alumnos de Sakura reaccionar inquietos. "¿Pueden decirme donde está Sakura?"

Todos parecían nerviosos, pero finalmente poniendo rostro de decisión Konohamaru se enderezó de pie como estaba, sus puños cerrados antes de indicar el sendero que se desdibujaba por los árboles.

"Hemos corrido cerca de una hora conmigo a cuestas así que a toda velocidad tardarán menos. La misión era una farsa, había ninjas renegados con la banda de Ame, el chico exhibicionista llegó para ayudar así que la maestra nos mandó en busca de ayuda." Lo dijo con cierta frialdad, sabía en el fondo que no estaba roto, pero era la primer misión que era... así. Que había estado tan cerca de morir, tan cerca de la acción, pero no era de esas peleas legendarias, si no, tan cerca del lado oscuro...

Así que trató de embotellarlo, al menos hasta poder conseguir respuestas, luego trataría de ver que hacía con todo eso, ahora solo podía enviar ayuda como había sido prometido.

"Naruto, Hyuga, llevenlos de regreso a Konoha, Yamato conmigo." Indicó comenzando a correr nuevamente, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Naruto. Aunque no lo entendiera el chico, era uno de los shinobis potencialmente más poderoso de todos, lo cual significaba que si este enfrentamiento se salía de control y él caía en manos enemigas podría significar la muerte de todos, más si aun no lograba controlar el chakra del kyubi. A si vez lo necesitaba en la defensa de Konohamaru, el silencio del chico no le había gustado en absoluto y temía la razón tras este.

Escuchó el sonido del metal chocando delante, era el único ruido que delataba la ubicación del combate, ni jutsus grandes o gritos de guerra, por el contrario, parecía estar casi silencioso de forma letal. Iba a abalanzarse a la defensa de su... ¿Compañera? Pero fue interrumpido en su paso por Tenzou, quien negó con la cabeza.

"Sé que le es urgente, sempai. Pero hasta ahora nadie los ha visto pelear en conjunto, hemos mantenido separado al par así que no estamos seguros de que pueden hacer por si mismos." Explicó su intervención, a lo que debió asentir. Hasta ahora había entrenado a Sakura en jutsus y había incrementado el rango de ilusiones con los que contaba ella, sin embargo, había sido claro desde el principio que no se enfrentarían o combatirían en prácticas.

Así que se escondieron, esperando por si haría falta reforzar a los dos en combate. Los ninjas que atacaban no pertenecían a los libros Bingo, por lo que supondría rango menor al S, pero la habilidad le decía que al menos tendrían una habilidad de un tokubetsu jonin.

En el centro, como una maquinaria bien aceitada, las dos personas que buscaba se encontraban peleando. Era interesante ver la extraña dinámica. Sakura se colocaba en peligro, Sai parecía que había colocado hilos de chakra en ella, manipulándola cuando era incapaz de ver un ataque de alguno de los ninjas que les rodeaban. Ella tenía una forma muy conocida para él de emplear el Shunshin, parecía mucho al de Uchiha Shisui, pero sin la capacidad de parecer físico, al contrario, simulaba un Bushin de alta velocidad que se enredaba con un genjutsu.

Lo del genjutsu lo identificó en el momento que abrió uno de los tessen para reflejar un manojo de armas que iban dirijidas a la espalda de Sai seguido de un golpe con el segundo abanico cerrado justo en la cojuntura del cuello antes de usarlo de peldaño y así ponerse a la altura de uno que esperaba en la copa de los árboles, el artista por su lado había dado un salto también para esquivar un ataque, apenas notando por sobre el hombro la ubicación de su compañera.

En ese momento es que entendió algo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido como un estilo de pelea, fuera del tradicional tessen Sakura y Sai estaban usando la técnica de marionetas, los hilos de chakra en un ida y vuelta, estaban usando el control del chakra para extender y acortar el largo para permitirse mover libremente, pero con un solo movimiento de las extremidades se sacaban del camino del peligro no tan diferente al Kagemane del clan Nara pero con una unión de ambos sentidos.

Cuando uno se acercó a Sai demasiado, Sakura abrió uno de los abanicos extendiendo los filos de sus extremos y pateó la unión, creando el disparo de los cuchillos a gran velocidad que se clavaron en la espalda del atacante, demasiado cerca de la columna como para permitir que se volviera a poner de pie, y a su vez destruyendo el arma por lo que solo quedó con un solo tessen y una mano desnuda para defenderse.

"Espera..." Susurró Tenzou, sosteniendole por un hombro para evitar que saliera a defender a su protegida. "Aun no nos muestra todo."

"No uses la invocación, tenemos poco espacio. Ya los genin están a distancia segura, despáchalos de la forma más rápida." Ordenó el chico por sobre las palabras y respiraciones agitadas del resto, ignorando las palabras antagónicas de los ninjas que seguían a su alrededor. La única respuesta fue un silbido largo que indicaba la comprensión antes de que pusiera distancia, deteniéndose sobre la rama de un árbol, viendo como finalmente uno lograba tomar por detrás a Sai, inmovilizando sus brazos en una posición incómoda.

Abrió un pergamino delante de ella, su gesto impasivo delatando el nuevo objetivo...

Del papel salieron disparados varios kunai especiales, con sellos en las empuñaduras que no necesitaba verlos de cerca para reconocerlos. Una cosa era saber que Sakura podía usar una habilidad, pero otra muy diferente era verla en acción en el momento que el abanico que aún poseía se abría dibujando un círculo que escondía los sellos que realizaba con sus manos antes de que todo en ese pequeño claro se volviera borroso.

Y es que solo tomó un segundo para que tomara un senbon del que colgaba un sello y lo arrojara en dirección a Sai, el cual apenas se inclinó para eludir ser rozado, causando que el que se encontraba detrás suyo hiciera lo mismo, solo para encontrarse con un corte en la carótida, cayendo sin fuerza casi de inmediato. Al mismo tiempo los cuatro que seguían de pie colapsaron, la kunoichi se encontraba de pie en el mismo lugar en que había empezado, en la rama de un árbol, observando a Sai que solo estaba quitando uno de los hitai-ate para observarlos de cerca.

"Son falsos... pero tenían una capacidad de un chunin alto o incluso un tokubetsu. Algo no está bien en esto." Habló el frío chico antes de girar su mirada de ébano a los dos jonin que finalmente se dejaron ver. "Hora de regresar, baja del árbol, no puedes saltar así."

De cerca, Kakashi pudo ver que el peso de ella estaba recargado sobre la pierna izquierda, algo de sangre escurriendo por el costado de su labio inferior además de muchos cortes que habían arruinado la ropa externa dejando ver la camiseta de red metálica debajo que servía precisamente para evitar pasar a mayores durante combate, no era mucho pero era mejor que ir sin ningún tipo de armadura.

"Los cuerpos del otro equipo se encuentra a 20Km." Explicó el más joven de los hombres mientras recibía el peso muerto de su compañera en sus brazos antes de comenzar a usar iryo-ninjutsu para aliviar las molestias hasta que pudieran llegar a la villa. "Tiene sangrado menor interno y probablemente colapse por agotamiento de chakra, sería mejor que alguien la cargara."

Cuando lo dijo sus ojos expresaron cierta ambigüedad, viendo a Kakashi con desconfianza pero a su vez siendo a él quien le entregó el cuerpo herido de la pelirrosa, confiando expresamente en él para resguardarla. Evidentemente ya tendrían tiempo para tener esta discusión en privado o quizá nunca, realmente al líder del equipo no le agradaba la idea de intervenir en la locura de sus subordinados, prefería solo contemplar la locura de su alumna estrella... considerando que era la única que le quedaba ya que uno salió corriendo de la ciudad y el otro... Era Naruto, Minato-sensei se tomaría de los cabellos si viera que era un mini-Kushina, por mucho que amara a esa mujer, los Uzumaki tenían demasiada energía para gusto de cualquier ninja respetable.

"Realizó 5 saltos en menos de 10 segundos y ya había usado el chakra de los dos sellos menores de almacenamiento." Explicó apenas mirando hacia atrás a los cuerpos caídos antes de tomar las copas de los árboles sin preocuparse si los otros dos hombres le seguían.

* * *

"¿Que pasó?" Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía tensa al tratar de sentarse, aunque salvo por esos detalles se sentía perfectamente, nada que explicara su razón para estar en ese lugar cerrado que era la habitación privada de hospital.

En la ventana podía ver nubes de lluvia alejarse, pero no recordaba que estuviera lloviendo en primer lugar cuando estaba en la misión, se encontraba sola, pero podía sentir el chakra de al menos unas cuatro personas fuera de su puerta, aunque tenía esperanza que no todos estuvieran allí por ella, no creía tener tanta suerte.

"¡La próxima vez que deba reconstruir tu cuerpo te voy matar yo misma para revivirte y volver a matarte!" Llegó el grito de la rubia Hokage a sus oídos. Allí, abriendo la puerta, estaba Tsunade, las manos en sus caderas y viéndola con todo el peso de su mirada ámbar. "Tienes suerte, niña. Por una vez no era tu sistema reproductivo el colapsado, solo el riñón y una úlcera en la pared del estómago. Eso sin contar tu vaciamiento de chakra, porque a alguien se le ocurrió despertar el sello de Fuerza de un Centenar AUNQUE se estuviera muriendo. ¡La próxima vez que te vea aquí te deportaré a Suna a que se hagan cargo ellos de esta mierda! Estoy segura que estarán FELICES de tener a la nueva sasori-hime entre ellos."

No sabía de donde había sacado esa información por lo que solo hizo un ademán doloroso sin poder negar que realmente tenía la invocación de los escorpiones en su poder, la misma invocación que el Akasuna no Sasori original había poseído, algo no tan conocido a través de las naciones. Odiaba admitir que el original y ella poseían una característica en común y era que no iban usando invocaciones a diestra y siniestra, contrario a los sannin, pero que ese pergamino fácilmente podría abrirle las puertas de las fuerzas armadas de Sunagakure ya que era una invocación originaria de esas tierras. No sabía si era el Shodai Kazekage o uno de sus consejeros fue el primero en firmarlo, pero luego había bajado entre generaciones hasta estar en manos de Chiyo quien se lo entregó a Sasori de la Arena Roja.

"Dejaré que Hatake se encargue de ti, tengo cosas más importantes que atender que quedarme aquí a jugar a la enfermera."

Bueno, era evidente que Senju Tsunade hacía justicia a su fama, no le había dejado hablar ni articular nada, solo entró, le gritó y finalmente se fue. Al abrir la puerta pudo notar al otro lado a Kakashi junto a Yamato y Sai. Sin embargo los dos últimos se quedaron fuera mientras el hombre de expresión aburrida y cabello que desafiaba la gravedad entraba, perdiendo la expresión aburrida una vez se hubiera cerrado la puerta.

De repente se vió ante un hombre de casi 30 años cansado, como si el mundo se hubiera venido encima en solo unos minutos.

"¿Kakashi?" Antes de que pudiera decir más, él levantó una mano para que no hablara, últimamente parecía que lo hacía muy a menudo, pero realmente necesitaba ser escuchado.

"Déjame hablar, ¿si?" Nuevamente ese gesto de confusión, aun con el cabello largo y desarreglado que le recordaba a una mezcla de una medusa y Kushina cuando se enojaba con Minato-sensei, en una bata de hospital que se transparentaba, echada en cama, con vendajes en los brazos y el cuello, aun tras llegar cansada y herida de su misión, esa expresión le parecía adorable.

"Vale, ¿que pasó?"

"Tu misión fue exitosa, la información que consiguieron fue entregada por Konohamaru a Tsunade-sama. Tiene relación directa con movimientos de Amegakure sospechosos, probablemente despachen a otros para obtener más detalles de las fuentes. Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi están bien, entre los tres despacharon uno de los shinobi y se abrieron paso para pedir ayuda, los interceptamos a mitad de camino, te trajimos al hospital de inmediato, pero has estado en coma por las últimas dos semanas. Sarutobi Asuma está muerto. Varios equipos estuvieron trabajando en la seguridad del país, su equipo cruzó camino con dos Akatsuki, los cuales se dice son inmortales."

Dudando sobre como actuar solo extendió una mano y la posó sobre él. A veces desearía poder ser más empática, realmente estaba trabajando en eso, aunque sabía que ella tenía más posibilidades que Sai el cual había recurrido a libros en el tiempo que tuvieran libre con ella explicándole los detalles de lo que no entendiera.

"Podrías haber sido tú... podría haber sido yo." Explicó tras una corta espera de su parte a que se explicara. "Esto, lo que sea que tengamos, podría haber terminado de la misma forma que mi equipo." La miró por su costado antes de tomarse el rostro con una mano mientras sacaba un objeto pequeño de un bolsillo, jugando con él entre sus dedos. "Debo estar loco, solo tienes 16 años, pero no quiero que si algún día..." Pausó un momento deseando alejar la idea de la muerte de su cabeza. "Solo no quiero que esto quede en un juego, yo no juego, Sakura. Estoy muy grande para esas cosas, por eso... si realmente piensas en mi de esa forma, me gustaría que usaras este anillo."

Extendió la mano a ella, mostrándole un anillo parecido al de promesa que le había dado meses antes, una simple banda con una sola piedra preciosa pequeña en medio. Era el anillo de compromiso de su madre, no era extravagante, especialmente considerando que su padre era el último de su clan hasta su propio nacimiento por lo que la joyería la había comprado con su duro esfuerzo, pero cuando pensó esto... en realidad no había pensado mucho, no había ido a una joyería, solo había ido a buscar en la vieja casa que solía pertenecer a su familia por las pertenencias de su madre y había estado sentado esperando que despertara al fin mientras consideraba como abordar el tema.

El plan era simple, ya que le parecía un poco absurdo eso de las declaraciones de amor románticas de las novelas, aunque pensándolo bien, si tenía suerte, algún día la convencería de actuar en privado algunas de las mejores escenas de Icha Icha... después de todo ella finalmente había decidido robar su ICHA ICHA Baiorensu, así que le diría sus intenciones y dejaría el anillo en su mesa de luz para que lo pensara.

Lo que no esperaba es que ella simplemente tomara el anillo y tras mover el otro a la mano derecha simplemente se lo colocara donde correspondía.

"Siempre creí que antes del compromiso había algo más... aunque fuera un beso." Comentó la chica, cuya mirada curiosa ahora estaba posada en el nuevo anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro, esto causó las risas del Hatake, el cual se puso de pie y se bajó un poco la máscara para posar los labios en la frente de ella antes de volver a subirla sin permitir que nadie viera su rostro. "Comienzo a creer que no sabemos ordenar las cosas... Ni tenemos un aniversario."

"Tranquila, no nos casaremos mañana, solo... quería que supieras cual era mi intensión."


	13. Lirios de Fuego

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Lirio de Fuego: Odio, Venganza**

Apenas el antiguo equipo 10 dio unos pasos para salir de la aldea se escuchó la voz de alto de la líder, Tsunade los había atrapado antes de que pudieran llegar lejos.

"¿Van a alguna parte?"

"Las directrices de la misión persisten. He conformado un nuevo grupo. Vamos a continuar con la misión."

"¡No irán a ninguna parte sin mi aprobación! Shikamaru, ustedes serán asignados al grupo que yo seleccione ¡y eso será cuando tengamos un plan de ataque estructurado!"

"Escuche, solo mande refuerzos a apoyarnos. Los tres ya tenemos una estrategia muy elaborada."

"¡Ya oí suficiente! Asuma está muerto, ¡Y ustedes solo son tres!"

"Eso no es verdad... Asuma sigue con nosotros."

"¡Ustedes lo que buscan es venganza! ¡¿Que acaso quieren morir por su venganza?!"

"No somos tontos, no tenemos la intención de ir corriendo a los brazos de la muerte. Es solo que..." El chico sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo.

"¿Solo que? ¿Solo QUE?"

"No queremos escapar... y vivir sin haber cumplido con nuestro deber. No viviremos con el fastidio de no tener una meta."

"Solo son tres, un equipo completo..."

"Son cuatro integrantes." Respondió una voz mortecina desde la parte alta de la columna que sostenía las grandes puertas, el sobretodo ANBU blanco ondeando mientras una máscara descansaba entre las manos pequeñas y femeninas. "Iré con ellos..."

"¡Tu no tienes permiso de salir del hospital!" Ahora los gritos tenían un nuevo objetivo, la figura que había llegado recién. "¡Tu! ¡Mocosa! Debería ahorcarte por el solo hecho de salir del hospital." Bufó la Hokage. "Para poder salir de la aldea, ¡Primero debe haber un alta médico con tu nombre en MI escritorio!"

La figura cayó entre los chunin y la kage, colocándose la máscara en un solo movimiento antes de que pudieran verla bien.

"Soy la mejor opción para este tipo de misión."

"Tu tienes tu propio equipo de mocosos que atender. No sé que venganza personal tengas con estos sujetos, pero perder a nuestros jóvenes ninjas más prometedores en una cruzada de venganza solo pondrá en riesgo la aldea en estos momentos."

Fue solo un momento en que Shikamaru reconoció la persona ante ellos, mucho más familiarizado con ella que sus dos compañeros.

"Sakura..." Susurró con sorpresa, misma sorpresa que se reflejó en sus acompañantes antes de corregirse al ver la máscara. "Risu-sama." Volvió a saludar con voz más firme solo recibiendo un escueto asentimiento.

"Tocó a uno de mis ' _mocosos_ ' como les llama." Respondió con seriedad la conocida figura encapuchada. "¡Asuma era lo único que quedaba a Konohamaru! Odio a este sujeto, lo odio como no se hace idea, y lo seguiré odiando cada vez que Konohamaru llame por su tío o cuando le diga a su primo o prima sobre el destino de su padre. No lo hago por Asuma ni lo hago por Kurenai, lo hago por mi alumno." Puso énfasis al conectar el filo cerrado de su mano con la puerta, avanzando para ganar un paso sobre la posición de la Hokage.

La mirada acerada de color verde se enfrentó desafiante a la ámbar de la Senju, evidenciando que ninguna cedería, el equipo Asuma echando su suerte en manos de la ex compañera de academia hasta que una tercer figura se acercó a las dos mujeres chocando miradas, lentamente estirando su mano para tirar suave de un mechón rosa para desviar la atención.

"Yare, yare, Sakura-chan. Te vas a poner vieja si sigues refunfuñando así." Bromeó el hombre, mirando a los tres que esperaban para poder marcharse, fuera con ayuda de Sakura o sin ella, pero necesitaban cumplir con su misión a toda costa para vengar la muerte de su sensei. "Yo cuidaré de ellos, sé que te preocupan..."

"Los miembros de los cimientos no tenemos esa clase de 'preocupaciones'." Se excusó apretando los puños, solo dirigiendo una mirada a los tres Chunin antes de comenzar a caminar con lentitud al interior de la Aldea.

"Lleva a Konohamaru a casa, él te necesita." Comentó Hatake, viéndola sobre un hombro, su respuesta fue un puño que se estrelló contra la piedra de la entrada por segunda vez, el dedo con el anillo de promesa sangrando al clavarse el metal en la piel con el impacto y los nudillos rasgados dejando marcas de sangre.

"Más vale que regreses con vida, Hatake, o juro que Akatsuki no sabrá que les ocurrió cuando acabe con ellos." Una última mirada entre la sombra de la capucha y las rendijas de la máscara con ojos iridiscentes fue lo último que vio antes de encontrarse abandonando la villa en una misión de grado S, dejando a su... ¿pareja? Atrás para lidiar con el luto de sus alumnos.

* * *

"Konohamaru-kun." Llama la maestra al alumno en medio del cementerio.

Había pasado la noche y la mañana esperando junto a las tumbas de sus padres. Sabía que aun Konohamaru no había llegado a término con lo ocurrido. Por eso allí estaba, el sol había salido y estaba haciendo el camino sobre sus cabezas, ella permanecía en pie solo gracias a unas píldoras de soldado, algo que probablemente lamentaría cuando dejara de consumirlas, ya que su cuerpo en realidad estaba exhausto y seguía de pie por pura suerte tras escapar del hospital luego del anuncio de la muerte de Sarutobi-san. Al menos no le tocaría salir con el equipo Yamato, que era quienes apoyarían al equipo Asuma por lo que le dijo Sai.

El chico alzó la vista al notar que no estaba solo, Sakura-sensei permanecía de pie con su vestimenta standar, tan diferente a la que le había visto usar la última vez.

Ella en lugar de dar pésame o sermonear como habían hecho la mayoría, incluyendo a Ebisu-oji, solo inclinó la cabeza para que la siguiera, sin decir nada comenzando a caminar por las calles a paso civil. Tardó un momento antes de trotar detrás, poniéndose a la par para poder ir con ella.

"En la noche, Equipo Asuma liderado por Hatake Kakashi partió a terminar la misión de despachar los dos inmortales." Explicó mientras andaban por las calles casi desiertas salvo por los comerciantes que iniciaban sus actividades, el olor de los panes saliendo del horno invadía todo, el sol cálido acariciaba las calles, pero todo esto... "Confío en que Kakashi-sensei pueda con ellos, es uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la aldea."

"Yo también..." Replicó apretando sus puños con fuerza, haciendo que la joven se girara a verlo por sobre su hombro con dejos de desdén.

"Tu también, ¿que? ¿Querías ir?" Preguntó arrugando la nariz, una manía que había cobrado tras tantas veces que Sai le había golpeado la frente para que no arrugara el ceño, tampoco parecía favorecer el nuevo gesto pero lo prefería al anterior.

La respuesta fue un asentimiento, el cuerpo temblando, los dientes apretados mientras la garganta sonaba tratando de hablar pero sin lograr articular respuesta por un momento. "Podría haber ayudado..."

"¿A que? ¿A ir más lento?" Si, sus palabras eran crueles, pero el chico necesitaba escucharlo, ella había cometido el error de creer que podría cargar el mundo sobre sus hombros y solo hacía falta mirar donde estaba para saber lo bien que salía no aceptar sus limitaciones. "Debes hacerte más fuerte... debes crecer más, madurar. No voy a perderte a ti como me perdí a mi misma todo por una estúpida venganza." Le dirigió una mirada significativa antes de girarse y subir unas escaleras para abrir la puerta a un departamento y hacerle pasar, dejando sus zapatos pulcramente en un costado.

Por un instante observando algo tan simple como ello le hizo perderse en sus propias memorias de lo que había perdido.

"No eres el único que está solo." Comentó al entrar e ir directo a la sala, dejando que el chico decidiera entrar por su cuenta. Extrañaba todo, agradecía que no estuvieran para verla ahora, pero daría lo que fuera para escuchar los gritos de su madre por dejar tirados los zapatos, las bromas malas de su padre, incluso el gato de la familia que pasaba más tiempo fuera que dentro de la casa. Extrañaba ser desordenada y el suavizante que su madre siempre usaba en la ropa. Aún podía oler el té de jazmín que su padre favorecía en las mañanas, y el sabor del té con miel que su madre le hacía cada vez que llegaba decepcionada de su suerte con Sasuke-kun. Los abrazos cuando creía que no llegaría a graduarse de la academia, las locas corridas cuando su padre estaba llegando tarde a algún lado.

Sus pasos la llevaron frente a la mesa pequeña que poseía las fotos tres equipos genin y sus padres para juntar sus manos en forma de rezo. La última foto de equipo la había puesto esa misma mañana, tres generaciones de equipo siete ante sus ojos, el liderado por Namikaze Minato, con Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito y Kakashi-sensei. El segundo era el suyo, años después ese gesto de Sasuke le resultaba encantadoramente divertido, era una dinámica tan parecida al del anterior equipo... Finalmente equipo 7 liderado por ella misma, contrario a los otros tres las dinámicas habían rotado, los tres alumnos sonreía y ella de fondo como una sombra de pesadillas, mortalmente seria, ni siquiera su sonrisa falsa adornando el rostro.

"Tadaima, Dai Nana Han, Oto-sama, Oka-sama." Saludó a las fotografías antes de dirigirse a la del equipo Minato. "Gracias por cuidar de mi, Minato-sensei, Obito-San, Rin-san. Dejé nuevas flores para ustedes, madre, padre." Aclaró viendo a la foto de los dos civiles. "Mañana iré al templo de la casa a dejar flores nuevas a los Hatake. Por favor, sigan cuidando de nosotros." Hizo una inclinación antes de caminar a la cocina y abrir la nevera, murmurando para si misma que sonaba como ' _berenjenas_ ' antes de levantarse un poco, mirando que su alumno seguía en la puerta.

Evidentemente había confiado más en la capacidad de él de recuperarse de lo que realmente era capaz. Pero era un niño de 12 años que a pesar de tener tanta gente conocida había quedado solo en este mundo, no tan diferente a una niña de 13 años que recordaba...

Apenas dirigió una mirada al cuadro de sus propios padres antes de volver a la puerta, con una mano sosteniendo al chico por el codo para poder sacarle los zapatos y guiarlo, sentándolo en la mesa de madera antes de regresar a la pequeña cocina, tomando los puerros y las berenjenas y comenzando a cortarlas mientras preparaba un dashi suave, los ojos fijos en el chico a pesar de estar moviendo cubiertos y cuchillos, solo esperaba que el instinto ninja contara aquí, porque se sentiría realmente patética si llegaba a cortarse cocinando.

El arroz estaba en la vaporera de bambú mientras buscaba si tenía algún tipo de wagashi en la alacena solo para descubrir una lata de Anmitsu en conserva. Era probablemente lo único dulce en la casa, Kakashi no favorecía el azúcar en absoluto, lo único que compartían de gusto era el umeboshi cuando se trataba de antojos, pero sabía que el Anmitsu le gustaba a ella, así que misteriosamente, cuando llegaba a la casa tras una jornada larga, muchas veces tratado de simular una independencia que no deseaba, una de estas latas hacía acto de presencia, resguardada entre el arroz y el daizu.

Sacó el pescado del refrigerador y puso a calentar la sartén, apenas escuchando un sonido a su espalda del chico aun sentado. Se distrajo cocinando, eso servía, eso funcionaba para pasar el luto que era haber perdido al otro Sarutobi del cual conocía poco y nada.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó, lentamente girándose para ver al genin que dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar el sonido de su voz tras varios minutos de silencio. "Lamento no poder ser compasiva ni entender lo que estás pasando. Sé que mis dificultades sociales y emocionales no eran las que esperabas en tu maestro, probablemente Ebisu-san sería mejor maestro que yo, con más años de experiencia..."

Lentamente se giró para ver la espalda del joven castaño, el sonido de la sartén con el aceite lo único que quebraba el silencio, el olor de la cocción llenando el lugar.

"Pero soy tu maestra, eso no va a cambiar porque creas que Ebisu es mejor o que podrás escaparte para hacer una locura. No creas que simplemente un día despertarás de esta pesadilla, porque no lo harás. Yo no cometeré el mismo error que mi propio maestro, ¿comprendes? Seré tonta en tener esperanzas, pero no me asignaron para liderar el equipo 7 solo por casualidad" Apenas terminó de hablar dio vuelta el pescado y empezó a emplatar todo el resto de la comida, el arroz, colocar el miso a la sopa antes de servirla en un par de cuencos y finalmente llevar todo a la mesa antes de poner el pescado delante del niño.

Lo último que colocó junto al codo de él fue un bol con el anmitsu, como a un niño pequeño que necesitaba consuelo o recompensa.

"¿Quienes son ellos?" Finalmente quince minutos después se anima a hablar Konohamaru indicando las fotos, a lo que no puede evitar nuevamente pararse, dejando el desayuno ya frío servido, ninguno de los dos habiendo tocado nada en la mesa.

"Tres de los equipos siete de Konoha... hay algunos que tuvieron mejor suerte, pero... El primero es el equipo Minato, supongo que conoces a Minato, ¿verdad? Namikaze fue el Yondaime Hokage, pero más importante, el sensei de Kakashi. Salvo por Kakashi todos están muertos, el segundo es el equipo Kakashi, estoy segura que nos recuerdas, después de todo, tu eres el aprendiz de uno de sus miembros." Al decir esto, extendió la imagen para que la observara, su dedo señalando a Naruto de pequeño.

Tenían 12 años, Kakashi 26 años. Se veía tan lejano, tan imposible, ¿Acaso se pensaba en esta posición de ahora?

Al atraerla la volvió a mirar y no pudo evitar abrazarla contra su pecho, tratando de transmitir un poco de sabiduría y luz a esos niños que no sabían lo que les esperaba, no sabían lo difícil que sería el camino. Agradeciendo el hombre que era el entonces sensei, aceptando sus fallas, porque no era ciega, quizá si él le hubiera entrenado, si le hubiera dicho lo valiosa que era su contribución en el equipo, entonces ella se hubiera esforzado más, hubiera peleado más fuerte, hubiera sido más fuerte.

Pero no era así, y así como ella desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes entonces, no podía pensar un mejor resultado. Si, era joven y tonta, en su idea de amor había sacrificado todo y a mitad de camino descubrió que lo que llamaba amor más sonaba a obsesión y cuando todo se aclaró solo dejó atrás a una niña idiota de 12 años perdida en un mundo donde la única persona en la que podía confiar era un chico de 14 años, ambos tan metidos dentro de un mar de engaños y mentiras que les sería imposible salir por sí mismos.

"Kakashi eran un maestro horrible." Admitió en voz baja. "No creas que yo no lo soy, solo soy otro tipo de ' _horrible_ '." Comentó dejando la foto finalmente, depositando un beso en el marco de esta, sin poder evitar la risa ahogada al ver las expresiones de todos, pero perdiéndola en cuanto vio su propia sonrisa tan natural y alegre. "Le asignaron el equipo siete por su sharingan, el ojo de su ex-compañero de equipo, era el único capaz de entrenar al último Uchiha... Naruto es un jinchuriki y yo... digamos que era el 'relleno', así que mientras los chicos se vanagloriaban con cada éxito y eran bañados en atención, yo..."

Se encogió de hombros, no iba a dar muchas más explicaciones en el asunto, igual que ella no podía ' _sentir_ ' realmente la muerte de Asuma, Konohamaru no sabría de lo que hablaba porque nunca tuvo que vivirlo, nunca fue el segundo plato o el desecho, todos tenían sus ojos en él, siendo el último Sarutobi de su rama familiar y el nieto del tercer Hokage. Moegi-chan estaba aprendiendo su estilo de pelea y se sobreentendía que al final sería quien heredara su escuela de combate, por ende los ancianos estaban observando sus pasos con algo de expectativa... No, si tenía que compararse, Sakura-chan, la Sakura del pasado, dulce, inocente, llena de sueños y esperanzas, era igual a Udon, una onashinobi que no destacaba en nada salvo su control de chakra, el resto era todo a sub-par de su equipo. Y por eso mismo se aseguraría que Udon llegara a su potencial, no importa cuanto digan que era obsesiva, no permitiría que ninguno de sus genin se quedara atrás.

"Come, tenemos entrenamiento luego y no debemos llegar tarde, deja tus cosas en la habitación de invitados, luego enviaré a alguien a recoger el resto de tus cosas.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Por que?!"

"Más respeto, niño. Este es el departamento de Hatake, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que te sientas en condiciones de regresar a tu casa." Replicó sentándose y empezando a comer como si no hubiera hablado de su propio pasado como genin. Claro, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, apenas había dado un bocado al pescado ya frío cuando sonó la puerta, haciendo que debiera levantarse para ir a atender ante la mirada atenta de su alumno que bebía el caldo del misoshiru.

"Shiranui..."

"Haruno, ¿que haces aquí?" Como respuesta consiguió el perfecto arqueo de una ceja rosa como si la chica encontrara la pregunta algo absurda. "Equipo Yamato se encuentra esperando en las puertas a que llegues para partir."

"Que recuerde, yo no soy realmente parte del equipo Yamato, ya la Hokage fue clara sobre mi prioridad y ' _mis mocosos_ '." Respondió con acidez, a lo que Konohamaru no pudo evitar acercarse curioso para escuchar mejor.

"¡Mira! No sé que locura se traiga Kakashi contigo. Pero si algo sé es que no es tonto. Lo conozco de toda la vida, sé que te debe haber estado entrenando para estos casos, está tras el rastro de dos ninjas rango S, de toda la aldea eres la única que puede usar el Hiriashin de forma individual y en mayor distancia. No me vendrás a decir que no le dejaste un sello puesto."

"Mi trabajo es como kunoichi, no soy un héroe, solo me encargo de educar a mis alumnos."

"¡Suficiente! ¿Kakashi está en peligro de muerte y tu no te atreves a romper las reglas por él? No me digas que pasé dos semanas viéndolo jugar con ese estúpido anillo para nada." Replicó antes de darse media vuelta con toda la intención de alejarse. "Sé que Kakashi te ama, y sé que probablemente lo atraparás muerto antes de que lo diga en voz alta, pero es así, él es capaz de hacer esto porque es importante para ti." Dejando congelada a la mujer solo se marchó sin esperar respuesta, bajando las escaleras para ver a Raido esperándolo.

"¿Como fue?"

"Recibirán refuerzos en menos de 1 hora. Debo ir a las puertas a avisar que ella se adelantará." Genma sonrió de lado, moviendo el senbon entre sus labios con algo de diversión. Esos dos se parecían demasiado.

"Debo ir a ver a Kurenai, desde la noticia de Asuma no la he visto..." Admitió el Maestro Asesino poniendo las manos en los bolsillos.

"Esperemos que los chicos traigan buenas noticias y yo te acompaño, Kurenai no ha tomado nada bien la noticia de la muerte de Asuma y con el embarazo tan reciente Shizune tiene miedo de los riesgos."

"Será mejor que apures para no dejarlos esperando en la puerta."

Su única respuesta fue un sonido superficial seguido de una pequeña nube de humo, solo por un momento alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de una chica que tendría la misma edad que él cuando comenzó su línea de asesinatos, la nueva asesina de la aldea, un 'honor' que pocos querían pero alguien debía hacerlo.

Ella le asintió, confirmando su salida a por el campo de batalla.


	14. Habenaria Radiata

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Habenaria Radiata: Mis pensamientos te seguirán en tus sueños**

"¡Suiton: Suijinheki!" Anunció el peliplata antes de levantar un muro de agua por segunda vez, la primera solo sirvió para darle unos segundos de apartarse, la segunda no creía ser lo suficientemente afortunado, ya su traje había sido destruido, el chaleco descartado tras un ataque de viento, máscara rota, guantes pulverizados.

"¡Fūton: Fujinheki!" Llegó un repentino eco de sus palabras cuando ya estaba preparado para las llamas, el pecho agitado en nervios, pero sostuvo la técnica al ver como el viento y el agua se unían creando un muro que más recordaba el cristal que el hielo del que estaba hecho. Solo conocía un chakra que se había entrelazado tantas veces con el suyo que sin presión se unían para crear algo nuevo. Menos mal que era diferente en este caso, porque el estilo de viento puro parecía solo alimentar el fuego de los corazones del llamado Kakuzu.

Pero era poco el tiempo que tenían, esto sería una ventaja, pero Shikamaru estaba solo en el bosque, si algo fuera mal contra el hombre albino, entonces estarían en problemas.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a la mujer en larga capa blanca de ANBU y máscara, lo único que se podía reconocer de su figura.

"¡Risu-san! ¡En el bosque está Shikamaru!" Avisó para que supiera donde debía ir. Después de todo, la mujer de máscara de ardilla tenía casi el mismo nivel que él mientras que el equipo Asuma apenas eran Chunin, lo mejor sería que sus esfuerzos los enfocara en que todos regresaran a salvo a sus casas.

Con un gesto la figura asintió y arrojó un ninjato al suelo junto a él, se ve que habría predicho su falta de kunai antes de salir, parada en la columna, el cuerpo paralelo al suelo, desapareció de golpe en un shunshin de alta velocidad, apenas dejando un destello verde como muestra de que alguna vez estuvo presente, manchas borrosas de blanco siendo vistas a lo largo del camino que ya había recorrido el Nara momentos atrás.

"Todas las dudas que tenía sobre esto... creo que desaparecieron, llegaron los refuerzos." Sonrió de medio lado, acomodando la máscara rota para seguir cubriendo su rostro tomando la espada corta del suelo. "Nada personal, pero me gustaría llegar a casa para la cena." Comentó preparándose para volver al ataque.

* * *

Había llegado a tiempo, sin poder evitar el notar lo extrañamente desprolijo que se encontraba Kakashi. Aún contenía la risa de solo recordar la forma en que debía sostener su máscara para no revelar su rostro ante el equipo Asuma, por suerte la foto de Sakumo no rondaba mucho por la aldea, si no sabrían que difícilmente podría ocultar un rostro feo bajo la tela, todo lo contrario si importaba su juicio.

Pero los detalles eran lo de menos, la realidad es que no había tenido que hacer mucho, solo fue donde estaba Shikamaru para asegurarse que nada saliera mal en lo que debía ser un plan bastante elaborado, así que ni se dio el lujo de mostrar su presencia durante lo poco que duró ya que llegó cuando ya estaba por enterrar vivo al sujeto de la hoz, la cual había quedado abandonada en el campo de batalla seco. Por un momento estuvo tentada a tomarla para ella, pero nada como tomar un arma maldita para maldecirse a uno mismo, por lo que pasó de la oportunidad de ese filo rojo para luego viajar en silencio nuevamente de regreso para reunirse con el resto, sin poder evitar el gesto de desagrado de su rostro.

Ino era una ninja médico y ahora que debería detenerse aprovechando que no había una pelea en curso debería estar revisando a Shikamaru y Kakashi que eran los dos que habían trabajado tan duro para ofrecerle su venganza en bandeja de plata. Naruto también, era evidente que estaba herido, de hecho, mal herido, sin embargo solo fue estabilizado.

Sabía que Kakashi fue el que despachó al hombre de las costuras, lo supo enseguida, Kakashi era como ella, probablemente no quiso exponer al resto del equipo, principalmente a los chunin al trabajo sucio mientras pudiera evitarlo, quedando solo él y Yamato para hacerlo, pero Yamato no había sido parte de la pelea.

Así que en el retorno de la batalla fue ella la que se quedó atrás para sellar el cuerpo y caminar junto a él. El rostro inexpresivo bajo la máscara, solo deteniéndose cuando notó agitado a su compañero para extenderle una píldora de soldado. Las Hyoruoan que llevaba consigo eran las mismas que había estado consumiendo los últimos dos días, suaves como para mantener alerta, pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para levantar el nivel de chakra más allá de un mínimo porcentaje y así evitando el rebote desagradable que causaban cuando acababa el efecto.

Su gesto ofendido tras la máscara creció aun más cuando les hicieron ir a todos a reportarse aun antes de pasar por el hospital, le resultaba casi ofensivo el hecho de que con tres heridos tuvieran que pararse allí. Ella no estaba obligada a hacerlo siendo miembro de ANBU y con permiso liberado a misiones de alta complejidad, pero debía entregar el sello con el cuerpo del sujeto y ni un demonio, sea el kyubi o el mismo shinigami iba a impedir que ella se asegurara que Kakashi fuera directo a la casa donde podría al menos practicarle primeros auxilios.

Lo más seguro es que la Hokage notara su fastidio, pero milagrosamente por una vez permaneció en silencio y no comentó su falta de obediencia al haber ido al enfrentamiento a pesar de sus órdenes, casi creía que la estaba esperando, solo dirigiéndole una mirada antes de regresar a felicitar al equipo e indicarles el descanso por los próximos días, probablemente esta semana ninguno tuviera que hacer.

Lo único que hizo fue ir a quitarse la ropa ANBU antes de regresar a esperarlos en la puerta de la Hokage con su clásico traje estándar de Jonin, apenas dirigiendo una mirada a los presentes antes de cruzar la mirada con Kakashi y empezar a andar, claramente indicando que era hora de marcharse.

"¡Sakura!" Fue llamada, deteniéndose para ver a la chica Yamanaka, detrás de la rubia estaba saliendo Naruto ayudado por Yamato y detrás de todos Shikamaru con Choji y finalmente Sai, todo el equipo estaba fuera, observando como dos personas de gesto perezoso se alejaban.

"Yamanaka Ino." Fue la única respuesta, tratando de poner cierta distancia mental entre ambas, evidentemente esto sería más difícil de lo que creía en un principio, cerrándose emocionalmente, preparada para el dolor pero sin saber como resultaría esta charla.

Era raro pensar que estaban Kakashi y ella de un lado y todo el resto del otro, como una barrera infranqueable. No sabía cuando sucedió, pero ahora había un 'nosotros' y un 'ellos' que no la dejaba del todo cómoda.

"Mañana, 10 am, Dangoya. Si no apareces te iré a buscar estés donde estés." Declaró la rubia con una pose que trataba de ser imponente con las manos en las caderas y la frente en alto. Definitivamente podía ver por que la encontraban atractiva los hombres, con ese cabello largo y la piel blanca reluciente como la pintura de una geisha o una oiran, pero ambas opciones no eran realmente 'viables' considerando esos mechones rubios que chocarían con los kimonos. Aunque si lo pensaba, el rosa suponía chocaba aun más...

* * *

Con un movimiento abrió la puerta, a sabiendas de que no estarían solos.

La luz estaba encendida, podía ver el movimiento intranquilo en el interior y los rápidos pasos que se acercaron tan solo abrir, detrás de él podía sentir a Sakura esperando para pasar y sacarse los zapatos.

No hubo sorpresa en su rostro al notar a Konohamaru de repente deteniéndose frente a ellos, sin moverse, casi sin respirar, pero lo ojos fijos en Sakura que se estaba enderezando para entrar finalmente a la vivienda tras descartar su calzado. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo distinguir a los otros dos miembros del nuevo Dai Nana Han, Moegi y Udon, pero se mantenían tras la pared del pasillo espiando para no interrumpir lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él lo entendía, en parte con culpa, porque esto es lo que él debería haber hecho cuando los padres de Sakura murieron y ella quedó sola, él debería haber sido el que corriera a asegurar la venganza o el descanso de ellos y la seguridad de la niña que dejaron atrás, por el otro lado, agradecía no haberlo hecho, si hubiera pasado, quizá hubiera adoptado a Sakura dentro de su casa, no la podría ver como mujer estando bajo su cuidado.

Lo que siguió no fue algo agradable de presenciar, pero igual que la otra vez cuando Sakura finalmente quebró su muro emocional, supo que era necesario. El intercambio fue sutil, el Sarutobi la miró, ella solo asintió y él se arrojó a sus brazos llorando finalmente un luto necesario que no se había permitido en los últimos días.

Decidió que dejarlos de momento era lo mejor, decidido a cenar esa noche con Sakura y los niños del nuevo equipo 7, posando sus manos en los hombros de los pequeños espías para guiarlos dentro.

"Tadaima." Saludó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que debería acostumbrarse a la presencia de los más pequeños en la casa.

"Irasshai" Respondieron en un susurro los más chicos, viendo por un momento a Konohamaru antes de seguir al hombre de cabello plateado el cual estaba dirigiéndose a la mesa de fotos.

"Tadaima, Dai Nana Han, Kizashi-dono, Mebuki-dono." Saludó antes de dedicarles una oración. "Gracias por cuidar de nosotros. Mañana traeré una foto de mi padre." Comentó para si mismo, pensando en lo raro que era ceder ante la idea de tener un altar para todos sus compañeros, los caídos, los extraviados y los que les seguían acompañando, pero de todas las cosas que podría haber pedido Sakura al pasar más tiempo aquí que en su propia casa, este era el único pedido, un lugar donde encomendarse a sus muertos, cosa que no había podido hacer hasta ahora. Y sin más, llamó a Udon y Moegi a la mesa.

"Udon, Sakura me ha dicho que ya has aprendido Palma Mística aunque no sea muy amplio, si quieres puedes practicar." Admitió mostrando sus manos llenas de quemaduras por fuego y electricidad. No eran de vida o muerte, pero ese tipo de yagas si no eran ayudadas a sanar podían infectarse, sin contar el dolor que sentía.

El chico sorprendido cambió su expresión a una de decisión antes de invocar el chakra verde que ya varias veces había visto Kakashi para empezar a trabajar. No sería una sanación instantánea, el chico solo estaba aprendiendo, pero se notaba que estaba en buen camino.

"Moegi-chan. En la alacena hay soba, en la heladera debe haber berenjenas y miso."

"Kakashi-sensei, trajimos pescado del mercado hace unas horas, si quiere..." Comentó la chica indicando la cocina.

"Extraño la sopa miso de Sakura, pero... no creo que se nos una muy pronto." Admitió el hombre con un suspiro. "Ni modo, te lo dejo en tus capaces manos, las mías no las puedo usar." Admitió con falsa resignación.

* * *

 _Era un sueño de por si raro._

 _No raro en el sentido de que nunca hubiera ocurrido algo similar en la vida real, solo que en la vida real no hubieron tantas palabras, solo habían fluido con los hechos._

 _Estaba cocinando, aunque era muy tarde, casi de madrugada. Kakashi, Obito y Rin debían regresar de una misión y no sabía si habían tenido tiempo de comer algo, ni sabía si los dos últimos se quedarían a comer o se marcharían a sus casas, pero viendo que ella estaba instalada de forma pasajera en el departamento nuevo de Kakashi iba a dejar todo listo como para los tres._

 _Cuando la puerta se abrió ya había pasado otra hora, y dejó a la vista que solo el Hatake había regresado. Aunque por las horas le extrañaba que fuera tan tarde, hacía ya un rato largo que debería haber estado allí._

 _El hombre no dijo nada, digno de pesadillas por su postura temía que hubiera sido atacado o estuviera herido, pero Rin se veía ya lo había curado, esa postura era por otra cosa, algo que el olor a alcohol evidenciaba y los pasos ligeros para abrazarse a su pequeño cuerpo le tomaron por sorpresa._

 _"¿Por que, Sakura-chan? ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí para siempre?"_

 _"Kakashi-sensei, sabe perfectamente que no me puedo quedar aquí... ¿ha estado tomando nuevamente?" Bufó algo resignada mientras lo llevaba a la habitación, era notorio que no iba a comer, las cosas las podía dejar listas para la mañana cuando despertaran._

 _"Pero... si no soy tu sensei..." Se quejó él. "Rin es tu sensei..."_

 _"Eso porque me arrojaste a ella en cuanto pudiste ahora que estás poniéndote al día para asumir como Hokage." Le rezongó sacándole el chaleco como podía y la primer polera de manga larga para dejarlo con la que se ajustaba a su cuerpo._

 _"Yo no quiero que me dejes, Sakura-chan." Fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarla y evitar que se moviera, quedando ambos echados en la cama, resignándose a dormir allí puesto que él no tenía planes de soltarla._

* * *

Era raro como pasaba el tiempo, ella misma no entendía del todo el progreso que había hecho desde que por primera vez Danzo-sama le permitió unirse al equipo Kakashi nuevamente, tener su propio equipo, aprender finalmente del maestro Kakashi. Su cambio de Estado Civil, ahora comprometida con el mismo maestro, casi pareciera que su vida volvía a tener rumbo pero giraba a contrarreloj en torno a Hatake Kakashi. Volver a ver a los chicos de su generación había sido raro...

No había que confundir, ella los había visto antes, pero era diferente observar a alguien desde un tejado lejano a interactuar con la persona. Y pensándolo así, la primera vez que había visto al equipo Asuma de cerca se sintió tonta por ofrecerse a acompañarlos, ella no estaba preparada para enfrentarlos aunque era capaz de anular sus emociones para priorizar la misión seguía siendo algo incómodo y probablemente difícil de hacer si tenía en cuenta la reacción de Ino cuando regresaron a Konoha.

No pudo explicarse mucho realmente a Ino, no podía decirle donde había estado o haciendo que. No podía hablar de lo que hizo para llegar a Jonin o la clase de misiones que tuvo antes de ser atrapada como 'honorable niñera' de sus chicos. Ino hablaba de medicina como si entendiera algo de todo lo que decía y recién una hora después tomó algo de valor sobre el té caliente y el anmitsu de decirle que ella no era médica, que no entendía de lo que hablaba.

Cuando Ino hablaba de romances, ella debía decirle que no estaba enterada, de la academia, ella no sabía que fue de sus compañeros, lo único que tenía conocimiento era de moda y no era precisamente porque le emocionara, era porque la ropa, el maquillaje y la música estaban en su descripción de trabajo.

Y eso frustraba a la rubia, Asuma le había dicho que no permitiera que Sakura la superara en nada, sin embargo, por lo que decía Sakura difícilmente pudiera alcanzarla siquiera, estaba aprendiendo iryo-ninjutsus de la legendaria Sannin Tsunade, Sakura... Sakura no tenía maestro que supiera ni una meta fija, no hablaba con pasión de nada, ni de lo que conocía. Los chicos por la calle le decían que era bonita y se detenían a verla y saludarla, Sakura ni siquiera era vista. Tenía experiencia, tenía amigos y un clan que le respaldase y Sakura...

Alzó la vista para ver por la ventana con frustración. ¿Por que Sakura era Jonin y ella solo chunin? ¿Quien la recomendó? ¿Como llegó a ANBU? Aun recordaba que Shikamaru había dicho que la mujer ANBU era precisamente esta Sakura, la chica de pecho plano y cabello rosa con una frente prominente. ¿Realmente era tan fuerte como para ser asignada a un escuadrón ANBU?

"Creo que me cortaré definitivamente el cabello." Murmuró la pelirrosa girando la cabeza a la calle también con ese gesto desapasionado que había mostrado desde que la vio de frente hacía unas horas, pero solo pudo responder con un bufido, observándola con ojos entrecerrados.

"Es absurdo. No deberías hacerlo, te queda mejor largo, con el pelo corto te ves más frentona." Aunque estaba colgando la zanahoria con la esperanza de que muerda, notó que no lo haría hoy. "No eres una desgracia para tu familia..." Trató de amenizar con un tono más suave y menos burlón ya que evidentemente Sakura ahora era demasiado seria como para entender una simple broma.

"No estoy tan segura..." Fue la respuesta con un susurro sin despegar la mirada de la calle en ningún instante.

"Sakura, escucha, ¿si? Eso de cortar el cabello suele ser signo de desgracia en los clanes, por eso es que a Hinata le mantenían el cabello corto, su padre dejó más que claro que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para liderar el clan." Explicó más lento. "Así que por eso las niñas de cabello largo son más atractivas a los ojos de los herederos de clan, porque son el 'orgullo de la familia'." Explicó indicando su propio cabello, incluso Tenten que tenía siempre recogido poseía un largo cabello lustroso cuando lo soltaba. "¿Acaso no quieres que Sasuke-kun te mire cuando regrese?"

La joven se giró a ver a la rubia finalmente, una expresión de estar hablando con una persona de menor capacidad intelectual siendo evidente en su rostro antes de volver a ver la calle, una mano distraída acariciando las costillas izquierdas.

"Creí que quedó claro que no tengo ningún deseo de mantener una relación romántica con Uchiha Sasuke. Cuando 'regrese' puedes echarle todas la manos que desees." El mayor fastidio era que la chica Yamanaka ni siquiera había tomado en serio su relación personal con Kakashi, quizá porque nunca se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de una relación con el difunto Asuma, pero tampoco había tenido que madurar como lo hizo ella o como en su momento debió hacerlo Kakashi, así que probablemente no terminaba de entender una relación de adultos. El único que podría llegar a entenderlo quizá era el mismo Sai, y si bien por necesidad en su momento tuvieron una relación física más allá de la estricta amistad, no podía decir lo mismo de la relación sentimental.

Si es que dos adolescentes con limitaciones emocionales pudieran llegar a tener una relación sentimental.

"Oye, frentona, por esta vez escúchame, ¿si?" Sentenció la adolescente con seriedad que no quedaba con su rostro tan hermoso. "Cortaste tu cabello para demostrar que podías con la vida de shinobi, y ahora creció mostrando tu progreso, eres jonin, ni Shikamaru llegó aun a ser ascendido, lideras tu propio equipo permanente, eres incluso reconocida por Tsunade-sama, es un privilegio del que deberías estar orgullosa, no mirarlo como si alguien hubiera pateado tu cachorrito..."

Antes de que terminara la tirada un golpe en la mesa la interrumpió, Sakura había dejado el pago y se había puesto de pie, mirándola con desagrado, un desagrado que le había dejado en shock, congelada en su asiento.

"Ten cuidado de lo que hablas y con quien... no hay nada de orgullo en este título para mi. Iré a buscar a mi equipo" Respondió para darse la vuelta sin intención de volver atrás, solo sacando el libro rojo de su bolsa y comenzando a caminar de forma distraída, no tan diferente a lo que solía hacer otro sensei.

"Belleza, ¿no te han enseñado a predecir las consecuencias?" Preguntó una nueva voz, el chico, Sai, que sonriente se sentó donde Sakura había abandonado, tomando la taza olvidada para beber mientras se distraía con lo que quedaba del postre.

"Sai, tú eres el nuevo del equipo Kakashi, ¿verdad? Vinieron de apoyo contra los Akatsuki."

Hizo un sonido de asentimiento mientras dedicaba su atención a comer, apenas dándole una mirada corta pero que parecía esconder algo de diversión antes de bajar la mirada de regreso al postre gelatinoso lleno de frutas.

"¿Alguna vez alguien te dijo lo que Sakura tuvo que hacer para conseguir su rango ninja? ¿Nunca tu padre te lo contó?" Negó con la cabeza, la curiosidad siendo más fuerte que otra cosa. "Tuvo que eliminar a todo su clan." Sin decir más drenó lo que quedaba de té y también se puso de pie, saludando con un gesto de la mano. "No aprecia que la gente se lo recuerde, así que te recomendaría no volver a mencionarlo."

Y así quedó Ino, mirando la espalda del chico con incredulidad, no había escuchado de ninguna masacre, a lo que... los Haruno no eran un clan shinobi, solo eran unos pocos, estaba segura que eran Sakura y sus padres en Konohagakure, siendo un clan mercante probablemente en otras ciudades hubiera más, pero tampoco había rumores de la desaparición de un clan.

* * *

"¿Tenías que mentirle?" Preguntó con los brazos cruzados en la esquina del dangoya donde había esperado por su compañero a que terminara sus asuntos personales con la Yamanaka.

"Prefiero una imagen de héroe trágico que la de prostituta asesina. Imagina lo bien que tomaría saber que te infiltraste como prostituta en un pueblo y cuando tuviste información desataste una lluvia venenosa que asesinó todo a su paso, hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos, animales. Solo tuviste que follar por una semana para conseguir lo que querías y desencadenar destrucción... si no fuera que Uzushio ya fue destruido cuando naciste comenzaría a creer que fuiste tu."

"Sabes que no me importa que le digas, solo me llama la atención que me pintes como la reencarnación de Uchiha Itachi. ¿Es mucho pedir que no me dibujes una diana en la espalda? No quiero que los ancianos me manden a matar antes de terminar con mi objetivo."

"No es un objetivo lo que te mantiene con vida, Sasori-chan." Al decir esto la mano de Sai se extendió con fuerza inusitada, levantando la mano izquierda de ella para que pudiera ver el anillo de compromiso que portaba en el anular. "Hatake y yo somos los que marcamos la diferencia entre tu vida y muerte, tu no quieres morir, porque morir te separaría para siempre de las personas importantes. Tu misma me lo has dicho, para proteger lo que amamos es para lo que vivimos, eso es la voluntad de fuego."


	15. Camellia

**La fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Camelia: Anhelo y Espera**

"¿Jefe?"

"Aa, Pakkun, ¿Que haces despierto tan temprano? Aun no amanece." Preguntó en apenas un susurro al cerrar la habitación que ahora prácticamente compartía con su ¿Novia?, que cosas raras que pasan en esta vida...

La cuestión era que le habían anunciado una misión a último momento y realmente no deseaba despertar a Sakura, desde la misión en el castillo del Daimyo no había estado durmiendo bien, las veces que le preguntó solo había conseguido comprender que era un tema de culpa, pero no había logrado sacarle las especificaciones de la misión como para saber exactamente, tampoco había visto los reportes.

"El cachorro tenía terrores." Comentó el perro al alinearse para poder ir a su lado, ambos dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde con media sonrisa descubrió que le habían dejado preparado en un cazo misoshiru con berenjenas, al que solo faltaba calentar y colocar el miso, también había arroz y umeboshi. Con divertida ternura también notó un bento con omusubi en un contenedor y gari mezclado con shiba-dzuke en otro. A un lado había un pergamino de sellado pequeño, claramente había pensado en todo, aunque se sabía que la comida no duraría toda la misión al menos si se racionaba podría durar dos días.

"¿Te refieres a Konohamaru?" Preguntó curioso mientras prendía el fuego para servirse el desayuno antes de salir. Siempre llegaba tarde, así que nadie notaría 20 minutos más o menos, si su mujer se tomaba el trabajo de cocinarle no había razón para desperdiciar, los chicos deberían soportar la espera. "Cuéntame bien que pasa."

"Jefe, ¿está seguro?" Preguntó el ninken, de un salto subiéndose a la silla que se encontraba ligeramente apartada en la mesa para verlo encima del mostrador que lo separaba de la cocina. La única respuesta fue un sonido del hombre para que hablara. "Por lo que vi, el chico tomó su primer vida..." Respondió con un tono serio, las orejas pegándose al cráneo en un claro gesto de pesar. "Fue antes de la muerte de su tío, no creo que esté lidiando bien y Sakura-san... no sé si está ayudando o sepa como ayudar."

El suspiro fue sonoro, tomando el plato con la sopa lista y el resto del desayuno para sentarse en la mesa a comer con un gesto pensativo.

"Pakkun, te dejaré una nota, en cuanto amanezca ve al Hanaya de los Yamanaka y necesito que se la des a Inoichi." El perro lo miró con curiosidad, alzando las patas a la mesa, para su gusto recibiendo un plato con algo de comida. "Ambos conocemos mínimamente a Sakura, sabemos perfectamente que si no está ayudando a lidiar con esto a Konohamaru-kun es porque ella tampoco está lidiando y posiblemente culpándose. Debe hablar con alguien, pero creo que esta vez yo no soy la persona más indicada, Inoichi debe saber de alguien de su clan que esté dispuesto a trabajar con trauma prolongado."

"¿Algún mensaje a la jefa?"

"Solo dile que me espere, regresaré en dos a tres semanas."

* * *

"¿Hay alguien en sus equipos que recomienden? Empecemos por el equipo de novatos, ¿Haruno?" Preguntó la Hokage en sus ropas formales por una vez, delante suyo se encontraban los cinco jonin que tenían aun genin a su cargo. Por tradición, hasta que no avanzaban todos en los rangos, los equipos primarios permanecían con su número, una vez todos fueran chunin el equipo se desintegraría y el número volvería a la lista de equipos genin de graduación, usualmente formándose una cédula con los mismos integrantes.

Claro que eso tenía unas excepciones: El eterno Genin y el Equipo 7.

Considerando que uno había traicionado a la aldea, el otro, que también iba camino a ganar el título de eterno genin, la había abandonado para entrenar con un sannin, el sensei se había regresado a ANBU, cuando la única miembro permanente del equipo ascendió a Chunin el número había regresado a la lista de graduación. Por fortuna para los graduados, durante dos años consecutivos el equipo con ese número había sido rechazado y comenzaba a sospechar que era el mismo Kakashi el que les había dado la prueba, así que eso no le extrañaría, se imaginaba que él desearía permanecer abierto a la posibilidad del retorno de Sasuke y Naruto, si tomaba otro equipo igual que ella en este momento estaría limitado a misiones que requirieran de sus habilidades específicas o de rango acompañando a su nuevo equipo.

Con algo de ironía se sentía una ama de casa prácticamente. Él y Sai salían en misiones importantes mientras ella cuidaba los dos departamentos, entrenaba a los chicos, limpiaba, y lo más lejos que iba de las paredes de la aldea era a recoger hierbas en alguna misión, o pasear a los perros de un civil o buscar a Tora, el bendito gato que no sabía aun como seguía con vida.

Lentamente dio un paso al frente y levantó su mano derecha para formar un medio sello de cordero. En este año solo sus chicos lograron graduarse, pero sabía que en el anterior había dos equipos que eran genin aun.

"Encabezo el equipo siete: Sarutobi Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon. Yo, Haruno Sakura, recomiendo a los tres genin para los exámenes de selección Chunin."

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, juraría que podía escuchar a Umino diciendo algo que sonaba como ' _¿Por que siempre el equipo siete?_ '. Esa simple pregunta le respondió la duda que le había quedado cuando fue recomendada por primera vez a los exámenes, probablemente había sido él quien los puso a prueba tras la recomendación, eso explicaba el genjutsu básico.

Pero no era el único murmullo que había en la sala, la presencia de Morino Ibiki era escalofriantemente reconfortante, si se encuentra reconfortante el reconocer un rostro en la multitud... como el rostro del hombre que solía torturarla para crear resistencia, terapia de shock, si se quiere llamar. Pero tras haber trabajado codo a codo y aceptar que ella misma había pedido pasar por todo eso, el hombre se había convertido en alguien a quien nunca querría volver a ver de ser posible, pero que si viera sabía que podía confiar en él ciegamente...

¿Por que comenzaba a pensar en el síndrome de estocolmo?

Otros, como Shiranui, Mitarashi, Shamashiro estaban murmurando como si se preguntaran que hacía ella con un grupo genin, aunque considerando lo que se estaba discutiendo en este momento la respuesta debía ser evidente. Otros tantos estaban dando vueltas y preguntándose directamente, ¿quien era ella?

Era vergonzoso estar allí, pero era su obligación, todos los malditos cielos sabían que no quería un equipo genin, que estaba bien haciendo su trabajo, como le había dicho a Kakashi en su momento, era malditamente buena en lo que hacía. Pero si le iban a mandar al muere cuidando de niños no tanto más chicos que ella misma, entonces iba a hacer un excelente trabajo. Y si, estaba segura de que sus niños iban a patear traseros allí fuera.

Vio a la Hokage, Senju Tsunade, tomando nota de la recomendación antes de permitirle dar un paso atrás y continuar con la ceremonia, dejándola pensar mientras.

Su equipo era bueno y algo importante se estaba gestando, necesitaba que subieran el rango para poder seguir manteniéndolos cerca cuando llegara el momento. Eso significaba que debía entrenarlos y prepararlos mental y emocionalmente para las pruebas que tendrían, no solo en los exámenes, si no también en el campo de batalla después. Le dolía admitir que los había expuesto al dolor de forma deliberada para templarlos y que supieran de lo que hablaban cuando la gente debía 'ninja' o 'shinobi' y de forma mucho más cruel, 'kunoichi'.

No sabía si estaba en derecho de arrepentirse. De hecho, no tenía espacio ni tiempo para hacerlo, porque ya los hizo enfrentar la dura realidad de que eran un cuerpo militar de mercenarios, a veces les tocaba limpiar hierba mala del jardín, otras espiar, a veces rescataban princesas y en ocasiones mataban príncipes. El hecho de que Naruto fuera tan carismático que pudiera salirse con la suya sin matar a nadie no significaba que todos pudieran hacer lo mismo. Pensándolo, ¿Sasuke-kun había asesinado a alguien en algún momento? Y con asesinar no se refería a matar por inevitabilidad o como consecuencia, si no de tomar un cuchillo e ir a por el corte a la yugular, ese momento en que uno inevitablemente presencia los últimos vestigios de vida en el enemigo.

Naruto, Sasuke, ninguno de ellos hasta donde los conocía, habían ido a misiones de asesinato, no sabían lo que eran los demonios con ojos en blanco y sangre en los labios, las miradas acusadoras de madres y los cuerpos inertes de niños que no podían pasar de los cinco años.

¿Como enseñarles a niños de 12 años todo esto? La única forma que sabía hacerlo era por experiencia, pero al darles experiencia tenía miedo que los hubiera arruinado...

Exactamente como Morino la arruinó a ella.

* * *

"Siéntense." Demandó cuando los tres chicos entraron escurriéndose por el departamento.

Tras la muerte de Asuma había llevado a Konohamaru a la casa de Kakashi como él le había indicado y le dejó esperando allí un día entero donde fue encontrado por Moegi y Udon, nunca les había preguntado como lo hicieron, pero era evidente que uno de los dos tenía una capacidad innata para rastreo o detección, algo que debería ver antes de que empezaran los exámenes de ascenso Chunin. Fue entonces que tras la venganza de Shikamaru finalmente el jefe de esta pequeña banda de des-adaptados pudo cerrar un ciclo de su vida y empezar otro con nueva determinación: Va a ser el séptimo Hokage y Naruto-oniisan le entregaría su título así podría proteger a todos y no tendría que ver a más personas morir...

Ella lo podía ver en sus ojos, como si presintiera lo que estaba pensando, causando que cada vez que se desviaba su mente los ojos verde oscuro, casi sin vida, se posaban en él calmando cualquier desvarío de su mente.

Se había mudado con Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-sensei por tiempo indeterminado. En realidad, sus asuntos económicos y su vivienda personal estaban aseguradas, pero desde aquel día no quería estar solo. Simplemente parecía natural, siempre estaba alguien aquí, así fuera uno de los dos sensei, un ninken o incluso a veces la sombra de quien se presentó como la invocación de su maestra. Con las semanas, los tres habían comenzado a pasar más los tiempos libres en la segunda habitación del lugar, el resto era historia, un cambio de ropa que quedaba en caso de emergencia, las cosas de higiene, tres futones para poder estar más cómodos...

En las noches a veces escuchaba ruidos en la otra habitación, gente hablando, a veces llorando, otras riendo, en los últimos casos solía quedarse dormido con una sonrisa sin despertar hasta el amanecer, en las otras algo apretaba su corazón y debía tratar de controlarlo, podía entender la carrera de su maestra, su trabajo y sus obligaciones, pero no era capaz de entender su utilidad.

Ella le había dicho que no se acercara, él fue el desobediente...

Y por eso no sabía como abordar el tema, no sabía como hablarlo con nadie, era la primera vez que no trataba algo con sus amigos desde que se conocieron hacía ya 5 años.

Por eso, en el momento en que la jonin les indicó que se sentaran en la mesa frente a ella sin siquiera levantar la mirada de un libro que no parecía estar leyendo realmente, algo le dijo que esta conversación era una que no quería tener. Siempre que la sensei hablaba con palabras cortas para llamar la atención acababan teniendo un momento incómodo todos juntos.

Con una mano, aun sin verlos, deslizó tres formularios donde claramente indicaban la inscripción a los exámenes, el nombre Haruno Sakura ya escrito en Kanji indicando quien les recomendó, pero antes de que pudieran tomar los papeles la mano de la pelirrosa golpeó sobre ellos evitando que pudieran ser tomados.

"Antes que nada, creo que hay una conversación pendiente." Aclaró para observarlos por sobre el borde del libro, buscando en los ojos de los tres una respuesta, un desafío o un indicio de que alguno había decidido comenzar a hablar. Lo único que consiguió fueron gestos incómodos e indecisos, evidentemente ninguno estaba preparado para tratar este tema que les acechaba hace semanas. "¿Quieren que empiece yo?" Preguntó finalmente bajando el libro y cerrándolo con un ruido seco para dejarlo a un lado. "Hace tres semanas me convocaron para una misión de seducción y asesinato, en la cual debía extraer y regresar con información valiosa en mi poder. En este proceso se suponía que no había que matar a nadie asta última instancia fuera de los terrenos del castillo, probablemente hubiera alguna pelea, pero mientras mantuviéramos perfil bajo nada saldría mal. Udon y Moegi debían preparar los entretenimientos del salón con ayuda de Konohamaru y luego mantener la vigilancia continua con una orden clara y directa: Bajo ninguna circunstancia entrar en la habitación..."

"¡TE IBA A VIOLAR!" La exclamación hizo que la atención de todos se girara a Konohamaru el cual apretaba los puños para contener un torrente de gritos e insultos que quería soltar, pero apenas pudo controlar el impulso para agachar la cabeza tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que escocían en sus ojos. "Escuché sonidos así que no pude evitar acercarme, estaba curioso, no te vimos por dos días seguidos aunque sabía que estabas en tu habitación, creí que estabas reportando o solo nos dejaste todo el trabajo." Había momentos para habla formal e informal, dudaba que Sakura-sensei se ofendiera considerando la naturaleza de la charla, la cual era demasiado íntima para ceremonial. "Pero te escuché gritar, escuché el sonido de una vara en el viento y el golpe así que... abrí un poco la puerta para ver, juro que no iba a hacer nada, solo creía que estaba entrenando."

Probablemente no iba a dar más detalles, no los necesitaba, los cuatro estuvieron allí, Konohamaru era demasiado parecido a Naruto, el dulce Naruto que había enfrentado todo lo malo y las injusticias, pero esas injusticias eran dirigidas a él mismo, ¿que hubiera hecho él en el lugar de Konohamaru? Temía pensar que exactamente lo mismo.

Escrutó el rostro lloroso escondido de su alumno, con la misma mano que había sostenido los papeles separó uno y lo acercó a la vista del castaño para que supiera que esa era la forma que debía llenar para inscribirse.

"La espada de luz blanca lo cortó por la espalda, comenzando por el koxis hasta la vértebra torácica número 4. Probablemente le hubiera causado una parálisis de medio cuerpo, sin embargo, Moegi decidió terminar el trabajo." Al decirlo, los ojos azul oscuro de la niña bajaron, el sonrojo natural de sus mejillas incrementando y podía asegurar que la mirada estaba especialmente acuosa. "¿Algo que decir, Moegi?" Preguntó finalmente cuando era evidente que no conseguiría respuestas si solo esperaba.

"Yo... solo la vi atada y la sangre. Y el grito, Konohamaru fue así que... bueno, lo seguimos." A pesar del discurso entrecortado y titubeante la mirada estricta no descansó, recordando abrir los ojos, su kimono había sido abierto y ella estaba atada, los latigazos hechos por un cinto con hebilla metálica dejando cortes y moretones en su cuerpo, nada de vida o muerte, de hecho, aunque desagradable el trabajo y ciertamente algo doloroso, no era nada mortífero... al menos hasta la intervención de sus tres alumnos. De hecho, los 'comensales' la habían tenido allí encerrada durante casi los dos días completos, fuera de infecciones menores hasta ese momento no había tenido nada mayor. Con su mano desplazó el formulario de Moegi para dirigirse al ninja médico del trío.

"Udon, aprecio que hayas intentado proteger la entrada, pero atacar a los espías de Amegakure de frente para que no ingresaran a la habitación NO FUE INTELIGENTE." Declaró aun preguntándose como era que el médico estaba vivo, y echando suertes de que debía tratarse del entrenamiento con Shizune, después de todo, el médico debe ser el último en morir dado que de él depende la supervivencia del resto. Y por supuesto, un buen shunshin de su parte para meterlo en la habitación y atrincherarse, atar el kimono de forma improvisada y sacar a todos por una ventana había funcionado en la parte de ' _sobrevivir_ '. El reporte se lo había dado a Konohamaru mientras trataba de distraer a los sujetos para dar vía de escape a los genin, aunque se imaginaba que el daimyo debió dar muchas explicaciones incómodas, ella misma ya había tenido que ir a presentar sus disculpas formales y hablar en defensa de su aldea y sus alumnos.

Finalmente puso la última planilla frente al niño que estaba moqueando incómodo mientras trataba de limpiarse la vista y pedir perdón, esos lentes de ver debían ser un estorbo para un shinobi. Se paró, caminando ida y vuelta frente a ellos como un león enjaulado mientras medía lo que quería decir con cuidado.

"Esa misión tiene un rango real de A por la especialización necesaria, en caso de ustedes se suponía que debía ser de rango C ya que no debían intervenir más que para escolta, pero haré un trato..." Al decir eso buscó en uno de los bolsillos y sacó un papel que también puso frente a ellos en la mesa. "Inoten es una mujer amable, me la recomendó Inoichi, trabaja con estudiantes de la academia y genin que pasan por situaciones como la que enfrentaron ustedes." Sus dedos temblaron al decir eso, ella hubiera necesitado a alguien como la mujer Yamanaka cuando era una dulce genin, cuando salió con vida del viaje al país de las Olas, cuando se enfrentó a los ninjas de Sonido, diablos, cuando gritó su amor por Sasuke-kun con tal de convencerlo de quedarse. ¡Lo amaba! ¡Juraba que lo amaba!

Al menos en el pasado cuando no había sido testigo de la crueldad del mundo, en esa inocencia donde no veía nada de malo en pretender dependencia sin saber lo que era de verdad. El no poder respirar si no está la otra persona. El no saber caminar si no te sostienen, el vivir en completa oscuridad con una sola luz, esa luz siendo cruel pero verdadera.

Al menos ya podía desprenderse, podía alejarse, pero ¿si algo le pasaba a Sai? ¿Si Kakashi no regresaba de una misión? ¿Si alguien mataba a sus niños durante una misión bajo su cuidado?

Le tomó un momento recuperar sus pensamientos, aterrada y fascinada por su nueva faceta que no había descubierto hasta recién: Realmente era una mujer posesiva.

"... si van a una cita y le piden a Inoten que les de un certificado, dividiré la paga de la misión rango A para ustedes tres." Declaró finalmente apretando los puños para alejar nuevos pensamientos macabros, pero estos no se iban, no se irían nunca, aun cuando veía a los tres jóvenes asentir, aun con sus propias reservas al tema. "Solo puedo pedir perdón. Quizá no pueda redimir mis pecados, pero al menos puedo hacer esto..."

A pesar de la incertidumbre las expresiones de sorpresa eran evidentes cuando la líder del equipo 7 se inclinó profundamente, quebrando su cintura a 90 grados, los ojos en el suelo y los puños apretados en impotencia, vergüenza y coraje.

"Sakura-sensei." Llamó Moegi, rápido parándose de su asiento para correr junto a la adolescente, tratando de que se enderezara.

"No, Moegi-chan." Negó apartándola con suavidad con una mano para volver a reverenciar. "Perdón por haberles expuesto a esta situación, a dejarlos con la sensación de que podría morir si no hacían algo. Es mi responsabilidad como maestra cuidar de ustedes no solo de forma física y solo creí... no sé que creí, nadie debe pasar por eso a ninguna edad, pero tomar una vida tan jóvenes. Es mi culpa que hayan tenido que enfrentar la muerte tan pronto cuando era innecesario."

Los niños tragaron pesado, intercambiando miradas incómodas sin saber como reaccionar.

"Tu... tenías nuestra edad." Murmuró Konohamaru, iluminándose por un momento, recordando vagamente lo que sabía de su maestra, de la cual luego de los exámenes donde Konoha fue invadida por los esfuerzos conjuntos de Otogakure y Sunagakure no había sabido más hasta que le avisaron que sería su Jonin-sensei.

"Eso no es escusa para forzar sus manos o para dejar que vieran mi... trabajo." Respondió sin animarse a levantar la vista, su cuerpo temblando. Tenía 16 años, no estaba lista para liderar un grupo, no estaba lista para ser Jonin, ni para morir, se suponía que debía estar hablando de ropa, maquillaje y chicos con sus amigos entre misiones de rango C, no viendo como su prometido iba en misión tras misión, cada vez más peligrosas, largas y exigentes. Hacía una semana había regresado de buscar y fallar en la recuperación del Sanbi mientras lideraba el equipo de la embarazada Yūhi Kurenai, ahora se habían marchado en busca de Sasuke, probablemente estarían varias semanas fuera y ella solo podía esperar, era lo único que sabía hacer, esperar y anhelar esos días en los que todo era mucho más sencillo.

Cual fue su sorpresa cuando la mano gentil de la niña del equipo le guió para enderezarse antes de rodearla con sus brazos, seguidos por los de sus compañeros, supo entonces que las cosas estarían bien, ellos no serían como ella, no estarían solos y asustados en la oscuridad.


	16. Fritillaria

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Fritillaria camschatcensis: Maldición y Amor**

 _"¿Así se acaba?"_

 _"Eso parece..."_

 _"Perdón por el susto."_

 _"No te preocupes, creo que yo te habré dado más sustos. Perdón el retraso."_

 _"Te esperé horas a que llegaras a los entrenamientos, creo que esperar unos minutos más no fue nada. Cuida de mi, senpai."_

 _"¿Sakura? Te amo."_

* * *

Casi sonaba como una broma de mal gusto los gritos de alarma de la ciudad, tanta desesperación... lo veía y una parte de ella no lo quería creer, se había estado preparando para una guerra, pero esto era indescriptible, Konoha, la aldea por la que había dado y daría una y otra vez su vida estaba bajo ataque.

Solo parecían horas cuando había seguido a Kakashi a la biblioteca para disfrutar del espectáculo de verlo avergonzado, respondiendo una duda ancestral de la forma más divertida: ¿Por que no mostraba el rostro? Sabía perfectamente que no era deforme, ni tenía labios de pescado o boca muy pequeña, tampoco unos dientes prominentes, todas suposiciones que habían hecho con sus compañeros cuando eran pequeños. Ahora parecía demasiado evidente que era por simple pena, quizá algún día consiguiera sacarle la historia de su primer máscara.

Era consciente que era más abierta y probablemente tendría más experiencia que el hombre en el tema sexual además de conocer los escritos como para intervenir y responder las preguntas sobre el libro que había sido tema de competencia en sus entrenamientos privados, pero ¿Ver a Kakashi caliente y agitado por solo decir las palabras de un libro en voz alta? Eso no tenía precio, se preguntaba como reaccionaría si ella fuera la que repitiera las palabras de ese libro...

Habían sido unos días desde que llegó la noticia de la muerte de Jiraiya-sama, con su muerte la foto del Dai Nana Han liderado por Sarutobi Hiruzen se había sumado a la ya atiborrada mesa, descansando junto a una foto de los padres de Kakashi quien no sabía su existencia hasta que revisó las posesiones que quedaban en la vieja casona tradicional del clan Hatake. Extrañamente fue el mismo Kakashi el que pidió que se incluyeran en sus rezos, Jiraiya-sama era el maestro de su maestro, el padrino de su alumno, Sarutobi-sama había sido el tercer Hokage y abuelo de su alumno, merecía los honores y el reconocimiento, Tsunade-sama era la actual Hokage y a pesar de todo lo malo, suponía que Orochimaru merecía que alguien ore por su alma, ya que no creía que muchos otros se detuvieran a pensar en el sabio de las serpientes.

Eso no quitaba que se encontraba en el departamento de códigos acompañando a Shikamaru y Shiho con las deducciones. ' _El verdadero no está entre ellos_ ', daba vuelta a la frase, podían ser animales, pero lo que había escuchado de la pelea cuando los ancianos sapos hablaron lo contrarrestaba, no veía a Pakkun invocando a más al campo de batalla. ¿Como se puede estar y no estar? Porque si hay un verdadero, entonces el resto son falsos, pero cumplen las órdenes... como marionetas.

Poco tiempo tuvo para hundirse en esos pensamientos cuando sintió un pequeño temblor y una disrupción en su propia barrera protectora, haciendo que debiera pararse de inmediato. Se supone que sus alumnos tenían una misión y luego irían al Dangoya, sería mejor buscarlos, esos temblores no le gustaban en absoluto.

Corrió por los tejados a toda velocidad, divisando un cienpiés a punto de atacar civiles que trataban de buscar refugio, sin dudar en usar un shunshin para separar la cabeza del cuerpo con un movimiento limpio del Tessen.

"¡Sakura!" Escuchó el grito de un equipo de chunin entre los cuales estaba Iruka-sensei

"¿Que está pasando?" Preguntó directo al ponerse de pie, pasando un paño pequeño con anestesia tópica a la abuela para que ayude a la niña que se había lastimado al caer, su atención nuevamente en el problema entre manos.

"Alguien está atacando la aldea, Hokage-sama ya fue informada."

"Tres de ustedes, ayuden a los civiles a llegar a refugio." Ordenó al ser la única Jonin debiendo ponerse a cargo a pesar de sentirse una hormiga al lado de todos los chunin con más años de experiencia en el campo que ella. No era una kunoichi de confrontación, su estilo de pelea solía ser los venenos y sus armas son de corto alcance, pero la aldea la necesitaba, había estado entrenando duro para poder ponerse a la par de Kakashi, ahora que era necesario ser su igual tanto en estrategia como en habilidad, no podía retroceder.

Después de todo, ambos vivían con fatiga de chakra, si él podía vivir así y hacer las cosas que hacía, ella también podía... lástima que no sabía el COMO de ese tema. Kakashi no tenía un kekkei genkai real, solo uno implantado, pero igual que ella de pequeño poseía un impresionante control del chakra, hasta donde tenía entendido esa era una característica de su clan, que no poseía poderes especiales pero era famoso por sus prodigios. Si no tenía en cuenta su dojutsu, ambos hubieran iniciado con el mismo terreno.

Midió sus prioridades, debía ir a buscar los puntos de conflicto de forma inmediata.

"¡Udon! ¡Moegi!" Llamó desde un tejado a los dos niños que estaban ayudando a mover a los refugiados fuera del área de peligro. "¡Al hospital! Nosotros nos encargamos, necesitan más manos para ayudar allí, heridos van en camino." Anunció siendo la orden recibida con un rápido asentimiento, mientras por dentro se preguntaba donde se habría metido su tercer alumno. Pero poco tenía para hacer en este instante más que tratar de reforzar a los chunin que seguían avanzando en tarea de rescate.

Había sido solo un momento, había visto a Iruka sacar del camino de una explosión a otro miembro Chunin de las fuerzas de Konoha solo para ver la aparición de un hombre de cabello naranja y túnicas con nube roja intentando matarlo solo para ser detenido por Kakashi aun antes de poder alcanzarlo.

Una parte de ella suspiró con alivio, la otra se estaba preparando para lo desconocido, un Akatsuki no era algo para bromear, si todo esto era un símbolo del poder de ellos temía que más que buscar sobrevivientes no podría hacer mucho, solo podría comprarle tiempo a Kakashi, podría quizá convencerlo de salir de aquí, aunque en el fondo sabía que él no lo haría, y si él no se iba, ella tampoco.

"La gente de esta aldea es diferente a la de otras, aunque perdamos nuestras vidas, ninguno de nosotros jamás traicionaría a un camarada."

No sabía si pegarle por la frase que parecía sacada de libro, por tener el descaro de darle un discurso emotivo a alguien como Pain, **EL** Pain de Akatsuki o tomar fuerza del tonto palabrerío idealista, considerando la lista de Traidores que tenía Konoha, incluyendo al innombrable Shimura Danzo, Orochimaru, Yakushi Kabuto, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke...

Bueno, esa era solo la lista reciente. Pero dudaba que le interesara a Kakashi saber lo que opinaba sobre el 'Patriotismo' expresado, porque suponía que si estaban **DENTRO** de Konoha en este momento significaba que no los traicionarían, ¿verdad?

"Koi, si las cosas no salen bien... deja un mensaje para los niños de agradecimiento. Diles que no se apuren, pero cuando llegue el momento los esperaré del otro lado." Comentó con una media sonrisa a su propia sombra. Su compañero de estos últimos meses no sería muy útil en lo que ocurría, su contrato con los escorpiones había iniciado fuerte, pero de nada servían los venenos en algo como esto, el ácido era más un riesgo que una ventaja pero... con Kakashi al frente no podría retroceder, así que solo le quedaba hacer una digna de Naruto y cargar de frente esperando los mejores resultados.

Por eso solo dejó unas palabras de cariño antes de saltar sobre un muro que había levantado Kakashi con uso de Doton para descender en vertical tratando de asestar un golpe en el hombro o cabeza de este sujeto que había matado a demasiados camaradas en un solo día.

"¿Donde está el Kyūbi?" Preguntó el sujeto, apenas dando un paso al lado para eludirla como si fuera poco interesante, como si no valiera la pena prestarle atención solo para que se sintiera ser expulsada en dirección a donde se encontraba el otro jonin como si de una mosca se tratara, lo cual solo la molestó. Si, quizá estaba recordando lentamente su rango emocional, eso no ayudaba en estos momentos donde necesitaba de cabeza fría, envidiando la capacidad de Kakashi para poder controlarse bajo estrés emocional.

"Esa es una pregunta estúpida, ¿sabes?" Respondió el hombre aun con un Raikiri en la mano mientras ella detrás se preparaba para cubrirlo, después de todo la cantidad de chakra que poseía no era demasiada, con estos sujetos necesitaría pensar una estrategia, solo tenía dos sellos de chakra para liberar en este instante y una píldora de soldado, la cual reservaba para Kakashi que es quien estaba llevando a cabo el enfrentamiento y antes o después la necesitaría.

Claro que nada la preparó para cuando comenzó a ver todas las cosas salir volando, deseando ser lo suficientemente rápida con las manos al ponerse frente a Kakashi para elevar un muro de viento que los protegiera a ambos.

"Kakashi, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó sobre el hombro a lo que el hombre asintió sin perder de vista al enemigo antes de apartarla con una mano para enviar otro ninjutsu eléctrico, solo que ahora a distancia solo para descubrir que podía repelerlo también sin ningún esfuerzo para sorpresa e irritación de los dos jonin.

Fue entonces, y con la llegada de otro más, que se descubrió rezando a todos sus muertos, especialmente cuando vio la forma en que Kakashi estaba siendo lanzado por el aire, atraído como un imán al metal por uno y ella solo pudo tratar de sostener la cadena, retenerlo como pudiera, pero no podía, no era tan fuerte, era una kunoichi de infiltración y asesinato, no era una onashinobi de confrontación directa como Hyuga.

Apretó los ojos cuando sintió el alivio involuntario del peso en la cadena, no quería ver, pero tenía que ver... Suspiró al ver que era realmente un clon eléctrico, algo clásico, sabía que él prefería medir la habilidad del enemigo antes de hacer un avance. Esa información era útil, especialmente cuando llegaron los refuerzos, entre ellos el Jonin Akimichi y su hijo, Choji, el cual había sido compañero suyo en la academia pero no habían compartido más que un par de palabras, aun menos recientemente.

Al menos le habían salvado de usar su reserva de chakra al aplastar al sujeto de la sierra.

Pero no importaba, hasta ahora lo único efectivo eran las barreras, y eso era solo hasta que las destrozara, el primer sujeto podía atraer o repeler cualquier cosa, cualquier ataque, kunai, cuchillos simples, kama, incluso ataques físicos. Ella hasta ahora solo había podido hacer de barrera a los ataques, el problema es que no estaba atacando realmente y el alcance de su barrera de viento era limitada, más si no la combinaba con la barrera de agua de Kakashi.

Así que habían optado por reagruparse tras los escombros, ella siendo sostenida por el más joven de los Akimichi mientras activaba uno de los sellos para recuperarse. ¿Donde había ido Sai en un momento como este? Entre los dos estaba segura que tendrían más posibilidades, pero Kakashi con poco chakra, ella con aun menos, no importaba cuantos sellos activara, sin una estrategia esto sería en vano.

Le pasó la píldora que tenía reservada a su prometido quien solo asintió y la guardó tras la cintura para cuando estuviera más agotado, observando la posición del enemigo.

No le gustó en absoluto como él habló de último recurso, le gustó aun menos cuando les dijo el plan, pero tenía que confiar en él, era lo único que tenía, era lo único que quedaba, debían vencer a toda costa.

Las cadenas estaban en posición, los Akimichi atacaron y entonces...

La destrucción fue absoluta, los Akimichi estaban en el suelo, Kakashi se encontraba atrapado y ella tenía una pierna rota y un caño pequeño parecía haber perforado su hígado, apenas se podía mover, aunque lo vio, vio como atraía ese clavo, no quería ver, pero la morbosa fascinación, ese umbral en el que el shock era más fuerte que su deseo de hacer algo, tratando de arrastrarse para alcanzarlo. Pudo ver los ojos del hombre que le había acompañado en este nuevo camino y le había apoyado a pesar de quien era, de lo que hacía para vivir, moverse apenas para encontrar los suyos, esos ojos desparejos, ese rostro que había grabado en su memoria las pocas veces que lo había visto.

Como una flecha atravesó el cráneo, causando que la cabeza se bamboleara bajo su propio peso, sin músculos que la puedan sostener.

"Choji, ve a informar a Tsunade-sama." Susurró al ponerse de pie como podía.

"Pero... papá, me estaba protegiendo, yo..."

"Reacciona luego..." Llegó el susurro y la voz rasposa de un Kakashi ensangrentado. "No dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano."

 _' **No dejes que nuestro sacrificio sea en vano.** '_ Susurró una voz aterrada en la mente de Sakura, recargándose en su pierna buena, con la misma tosquedad que trataba a sus alumnos cuando se portaban mal levantándolo del cuello de sus ropas y empujándolo en dirección al centro de la ciudad, especialmente al ver el misil que salía del cuerpo listo para dispararse en dirección a Choji.

"¡CORRE!" Gritó, con media sonrisa, jamás creyó usar este típo de técnica en una situación así, solo esperaba que Kakashi le perdonara hacerle ver esto.

Usó todo el aumento de velocidad que pudo, arrojando un kunai marcado al sujeto de metal para estar allí en un parpadeo, usando su cuerpo para detener el movimiento del ser calvo, su pie en lo que quedaba de cabeza seguido de una hilera de signos de manos.

"Kuchiyose: Aian Meiden!" Llamó invocando, viendo el terror en los ojos casi sin vida de Kakashi antes de la oscuridad casi absoluta, la mecha estaba encendida y su cuerpo era lo único que aseguraba que este... 'sujeto' no pudiera escapar. El resto fue dolor, el calor recalcitrante que ampollaba su piel, las falanges de sus dedos parecían derretirse, el cabello oliendo a quemado. No que donde iría fuera a importar su bello cabello rosa cerezo, y no creía que en el otro mundo a alguien le importara que no tuviera las uñas en perfecta manicura. Tampoco suponía le dirían mucho porque su uniforme y quizá su chaleco también se estuviera derritiendo contra su piel en el momento en que la dama de hierro explotó, expulsando su cuerpo por el aire hasta quedar de lado sobre las piedras a solo centímetros de Kakashi que aun no se podía mover.

"Perdón, Kakashi-sensei... creo que fui mala alumna." Murmuró con una media sonrisa al hombre que de todas formas posiblemente no saliera de esta situación con vida.

"No, Sakura-chan. Estoy orgulloso." Murmuró, consciente de que ninguno de los dos saldría de aquí, podía ver que el otro sujeto se estaba acercando nuevamente al notar la explosión.

"Hai hai. Osaki ni shitsurei shimasu, koibito." Susurró su despedida con algo de irónica sorna hasta el último momento, burlándose del hecho de que su pareja fuera su superior directo. Nunca habían gritado o dado nombre a la relación que tenían, pero en ese instante le pareció adecuado llamarlo así, reconocer esa unión silenciosa que llevaba meses siendo nutrida, así que al menos se iba a dar el lujo de que sus últimas palabras no fueran unas de odio, solo una despedida, avisarle que se adelantaría y dejar una caricia en su rostro, apenas notando sus manos quemadas antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Casi podía escuchar en el viento un suave ' _Gracias por tu esfuerzo_ ' antes de sentir las extremidades pesadas, los dedos fríos.

"¡SAKURA-SENSEI!"

"No, Konohamaru... corre." Fue lo último que escuchó de parte de Kakashi, pero no quedaban fuerzas para volver a abrir los ojos, evidentemente compartiría con su compañero el historial de fallar a sus alumnos nuevamente. Pero al escuchar esa palabra, hizo un último intento por hacer algo, solo abriendo los ojos, sintiendo el ardor en estos carcomerla en cuanto la cabeza de él cayó hacia delante sin fuerza y ella se rindió, llorando pequeños ríos de sangre que se esparcieron por sus mejillas como último rastro de vida.

* * *

 _Cuando pensaba en el Nana Han siempre pensaba en la maldición de este. La costumbre de morir antes de tiempo solía ser parte de este, el equipo Hiruzen era el más longevo probablemente, siendo ya anciano el líder antes de morir y un hombre de 50 años el primer alumno._

 _El equipo Minato perdió a dos de sus novatos antes de perder al líder, si en la otra vida lo conocía debería golpearlo, aunque sería difícil explicar como llegó a la información clasificada de que él era el padre de Naruto y el por que de la invasión del kyubi hacía más de 16 años._

 _El equipo Kakashi había perdido a una alumna y al sensei, el equipo Sakura perdió a su sensei y..._

 _Movió los ojos, sabiendo que debía buscar un patrón, que había un patrón en la maldición del equipo siete, pero aun no... Todos los equipos habían perdido a su sensei y un miembro genin._

 _Sabía que era importante, pero flotando en la oscuridad, realmente lo importante dejaba de serlo. Hasta que vio unas luces, allí, tomando sus manos estaban sus padres. No hablaban, pero la sonrisa infantil de su padre y el ceño fruncido de su madre que parecía estar regañandola por algo era reconfortante. de repente, era como si los equipos siete tomaran forma ante ella, aquellos a quienes les había encomendado su vida y la de sus seres queridos con la misma forma que en las fotos que adornaban la sala de su casa, frente a ella estaba Nohara Rin, la primer chica que amó a Kakashi. Uchiha Obito, su compañero, jocoso y confiable, Minato-sensei con esa suave sonrisa amable con la que posaba en la foto de equipo. Sarutobi-sama, Jiraiya-sama también, acompañando a sus alumnos._

 _Hasta que sintió su mano siendo tomada por alguien, levantando finalmente la cabeza al hombre a su lado._

 _"¿Así se acaba?"_

 _"Eso parece..."_

 _"Perdón por el susto."_

 _"No te preocupes, creo que yo te habré dado más sustos. Perdón el retraso."_

 _"Te esperé horas a que llegaras a los entrenamientos, creo que esperar unos minutos más no fue nada. Cuida de mi, senpai."_

 _"¿Sakura? Te amo."_

 _"Y yo te amo a ti, Kakashi." Sonrió para ver el rostro cubierto de su compañero, era evidente que ni en muerte podría superar su vergüenza._

 _"Es hora..." Indicó él, tirando un poco de su mano para que lo siguiera, las personas esperándolos comenzando a desaparecer en pequeñas mariposas de color azul para marcar el camino de sus almas encomendadas. Quizá era una ilusión, pero era hermosa, poder ver a sus padres al fin, a las personas que Kakashi quería, todos juntos por una vez, aunque fueran de diferentes tiempos._

 _Y al otro lado..._

 _Les recibió Hatake Sakumo, no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente hubiera deseado conocer a ese hombre en vida, al hombre que crió a una persona tan fuerte y valerosa como Kakashi debía ser grande, sus ideales hablaban por si mismos, así que solo acompañó a los hombres junto a la fogata, sentándose en la tierra, su cabeza en la rodilla del menor de los Hatake mientras dejaba que el calor la adormeciera hasta que sus ojos se cerraron al fin, este era su final del camino, un final cálido, feliz, junto a la persona que amaba. Jamás necesitaron de cosas como sexo o besos, aunque quizá con el tiempo hubieran llegado a esa etapa de la relación, pero llegar a casa y verlo con el ridículo delantal rosa con patitos, el paseo de los ninken, las tardes al sol sobre las flores de la Hokage-iwa._

 _Solo lamentaba que nunca podrían cumplir con el rito terrenal de matrimonio, quizá en la próxima vida..._

* * *

Quien encontró los cuerpos fue Choji nuevamente al regresar para ayudar a su padre, Katsuyu-sama le había protegido junto a su padre frente a lo que parecía una explosión que arrasó con todo, sobrevivientes saliendo de escombros, todos habiendo sido protegidos por el cuerpo maleable de la reina babosa, incluyendo el cuerpo muerto de los dos jonin que parecían haberse amoldado en muerte en un extraño abrazo, las sonrisas en paz en el largo sueño.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-san. He cumplido la última misión que me encomendaron..."

Fue peor cuando Naruto preguntó de forma directa a Tsunade sobre la ausencia del chakra de dos de las personas más importantes para él. No entendía del todo lo que había pasado en el tiempo de ausencia, pero dijera lo que dijera, esos dos eran su constante, su equipo, quizá más que el mismo Sasuke que se había marchado, pero había prometido que no se rendiría con el Uchiha y estaba seguro que Sakura recuperaría la sonrisa si lo veía nuevamente, cuando el equipo siete volviera a ser uno solo.

Y por esa sola razón, no podía fallarles.

"Haruno Sakura y Hatake Kakashi han muerto."

Al menos no más de lo que ya lo había hecho.


	17. Rosa Roja

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Rosa Roja: Amor Pasional, Enamoramiento**

 _"Nunca imaginé que tu y yo moriríamos tan jóvenes. Aunque no tan jóvenes como tu madre y..." Las palabras del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha se perdieron en el viento mientras sus amables ojos negros se posaban en la figura sentada entre las piernas de su hijo._

 _Era curiosidad lo que le ganaba, se veía tan joven, el cabello recordaba a los claveles, largo que se enredaba y caía por la rodilla donde estaba acomodada, dejando al descubierto su cuello justo debajo de las manos de Kakashi, una muestra de confianza algo inusitada. Sobre ella su hijo sostenía una sonrisa relajada, casi alegre bajo su máscara, de ver la adormilada pero feliz expresión en el rostro de la chica._

 _"Está bien, al fin se acabó, Sakura-chan y yo ahora podremos descansar." Comentó pasando los dedos por el cuero cabelludo de ella que hizo un sonido de apreciación para que no se detuviera._

 _"Ella es buena para ti." Comentó al verla abrir los ojos apenas un momento para que chocaran miradas._

 _"Es mi sentido común, mi fuerza y mi deseo de vivir, y supongo que yo soy su estabilidad."_

 _"Mi cordura. Eres mi cordura, mi paz, mi hogar." Comentó la chica nuevamente con ojos entrecerrados dirigidos al fuego, sus palabras igualmente fueron recibidas con un leve asentimiento por el mayor._

 _"Padre, siempre he querido preguntarte algo." Agregó de repente, volviendo la mirada al hombre de cabello en coleta. "¿Por que mi padre, el legendario Colmillo Blanco de Konoha rompió las reglas eligiendo abandonar la misión para salvar a sus amigos? De no haberlo hecho no habrías sido condenado, no te habrías encerrado. Estaba tan frustrado."_

 _"Ya veo. También fue duro para ti, ¿no?"_

 _"Si, pero ¿sabes, padre? Sin importar lo que sucediera siempre hacías tu mejor esfuerzo, ahora comprendo eso. El día de hoy estoy orgulloso de mi padre, quien rompió las reglas para salvar a sus amigos. El que le heredó al alumno de Sakura-chan un legado que yo no pude comprender en su momento pero espero siga con vida en el futuro..."_

 _"Gracias."_

 _Fue un segundo, dos luces verdes que rodearon los cuerpos de los recién llegados causando que los ojos de la joven mujer se abrieran de par en par, sintiéndose agitada y aunque un poco infantil con deseo de hacer berrinche, no quería irse, no quería dejar a Hatake-sama aquí, no quería dejar de escuchar la voz de ambos conversando a su costado ni la calidez de la fogata. ¿Por que había que irse?_

 _"Esto es..."_

 _"Parece que aun no es su tiempo. Aun deben tener cosas pendientes. Me alegro de poder haber conversado contigo, Kakashi. Gracias por perdonarme, ahora puedo descansar en paz, al fin podré ver a tu madre."_

 _A pesar de las palabras, Kakashi estaba resignado, pero ella... ella no quería, el mundo dolía, no quería regresar, ¿por que tenía que hacerlo?_

 _La mano cálida tomó la suya, así como llegaron a este mundo de los muertos, de la misma forma retirándose, los dos juntos aunque con nuevos gesto de sorpresa e incomprensión más fuerte que la felicidad. Era como volver a nacer, dejar el cálido y reconfortante vientre materno para tener que enfrentar un mundo de dolor. Se mordió el labio inferior apenas atinando en un gesto infantil de levantar su mano para saludar al hombre mayor. La conversación no había sido larga, pero no necesitaba que lo fuera para ver el suave gesto de su sonrisa amable y los ojos cansados tan parecidos a los de su Kakashi, solo que resguardaban un tanto más de inocencia._

Y así, junto con la cálida luz verde regresó al mundo y sintió el dolor de su cuerpo que estaba siendo regenerado a velocidades inusitadas, probablemente por el hecho de que revivir a un moribundo tendría poco sentido.

Se encontraba entre los brazos de Kakashi, ninguno de los dos apostando por moverse por miedo a lo que verían al levantar la mirada, de por si estaban descansando sobre escombros, la dureza de las piedras clavándose en la piel maltratada, los huesos hasta hacía solo momentos rotos por el impacto de la explosión enderezándose con un enfermizo chasquido para que la regeneración devolviera la movilidad a las manos, a consciencia liberando el segundo sello para recuperar sus fuerzas.

"Casemonos." Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de ella. Sabía que solía ser al revés todo el asunto, pero tenía que ser clara.

"Sakura-chan... no creo que nuestro lecho de muerte sea el mejor lugar para..." Trató de bromear el peliplata aferrándose levemente a su cintura como si quisiera asegurarse que era real, casi podía ver la sonrisa cansada bajo la tela negra.

"Kakashi-senpai, ya una vez morimos, dos no. Solo es adelantar los planes."

"Por un par de años..." Le recordó él, lentamente desenredándose para dejarse caer de espalda al tiempo que Choji y otros más se acercaban corriendo. Había hecho planes, quizá un poco egoístas si lo pensaba, las cosas serían fáciles, se casarían cuando Sakura cumpliera 18 años, quizá ambos tomarían equipos genin para permanecer cerca de casa, si ella lo deseaba podrían tener un niño o dos, aunque no creía que esos fueran los planes de ella por como hablaba cuando se trataba de niños, pero puede que cambiara de idea en el futuro, después de todo, ya ella actuaba más como adulta que como la adolescente que se suponía debía ser y dos años es un largo tiempo. Claro, tampoco estaba en sus planes verla salir volando, sus huesos rotos, el cuerpo quemado, el hecho de que hubiera estado por usar el Magenkyo Sharingan tampoco ayudaba, podía recordar el arco que trazó su cuerpo, la expresión de dolor en el rostro con tanta claridad, sus últimos segundos que habló solo para él... y gracias al dojutsu maldito nunca podría olvidar esos instantes.

Poco después le siguió al defender a distancia a uno de los alumnos de ella, acabando con su reserva de Chakra y dando fin a su propia vida en un acto suicida, una parte de él preguntándose si no había otra opción para defender a Konohamaru que enviar las armas atacantes a otra dimensión, pero sin uso de sus manos o movimiento... Aparte, su compañera estaba muerta, no había mucho más que hacer, ese parecía ser el fin del equipo Kakashi.

"Puede que no tengamos años." Le recordó ella que también se dejó caer de espalda, todo se resumía en la unión de sus manos allí antes de que una de las formas de Katsuyu-sama se acercara para informar sobre el estado de lo que pasó, los labios de Sakura tomando una curvatura inversa, de molestia y hastío que provocó algo de incomodidad en él, una incomodidad que no era el momento de afrontar, primero debían recuperar a Naruto, por lo que él se paró, apenas registrando las lágrimas de alegría de Choji. "Tu ve con Naruto, yo ayudaré a los heridos." Avisó, lentamente sentándose con las piernas en posición senza.

"Hagámoslo." Dijo antes de empezar a alejarse, viendo la confusión de ella en su rostro, preguntándose a que se refería. "Casémonos, en Suna, en cinco días." Le respondió, sabía que era una tontería, aun la idea de que cuando Sasuke regresara ella lo dejaría por el Uchiha lo aterraba, pero aun recordaba las palabras en uno de sus libros Icha Icha.

 _'El amor no tiene que ser complicado, las personas somos las complicadas que no sabemos apreciarlo cuando lo tenemos y por eso acabamos perdiéndolo antes de tiempo. Por eso, no digas que miento, no sé si mañana o pasado, pero esta noche es a ti a quien amo.'_

Cursi y un poco tonto viniendo de los labios de un personaje Playboy, pero podía apreciar el sentimiento de esas palabras. No sabía si Sakura seguiría amándolo en un año, dos, o quizá considerara que él había arruinado su vida y no quería tener nada que ver con él en solo unos meses, pensar que le había robado sus posibilidades de estar con otra persona, pero podía vivir con eso, porque en este momento estaban juntos y eso era lo importante.

"Es una cita." Le respondió ella con esa media sonrisa de victoria que había comenzado a relacionar con su rostro. Definitivamente esta vida shinobi parecía disfrutar de burlarse de ellos.

* * *

Vio a Kakashi alejarse, observando como Katsuyu luchaba por ayudar a Choza pero era evidente que no tenía suficiente chakra. Con un susto miró al rededor, no podía ver a Tsunade-sama ni la columna de chakra, eso solo podía significar que...

"Usó todo su chakra para protegernos." Comentó para si misma al ver lo lento que estaban trabajando las babosas, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, a menos que... "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Susurró empujando su chakra al suelo, pero en lugar de una nube de humo como la mayor parte de las invocaciones, los ojos preocupados de su ex compañero de academia diciendo todo lo que necesitaba saber. "Choji, consígueme las mejores píldoras de soldado que puedas encontrar." La sombra de ella se estiró, y comenzó a dividirse como si se tratara de hormigas, una de estas saliendo de la tierra pero antes de ser vista invadiendo el cuerpo casi gelatinoso de la babosa pegada al cuerpo de Choza que empezó a brillar con luz verde. "Katsuyu-sama, avisa que necesito separen los casos más urgentes de heridos."

El chico sin decir más sacó una pequeña caja con tres píldoras de soldado de diferentes colores.

"Son un secreto de clan, pero si salvas a papá..." Comentó algo perdido, los ojos desviándose para observar como el hombre se estaba recuperando milagrosamente.

"Técnicamente no estoy ayudando yo. La conexión con el chakra de Tsunade-sama se debe haber roto o hay muy poco de él, casi todos los habitantes del bosque Shikkōtsu si son invocados sus fuerzas dependen del chakra personal del invocador ya que son criaturas inmensas capaces de dividirse en menores para poder tras pasar por medio de chakra hasta donde nos encontramos, mi invocación no es diferente en ese sentido." Inclinó la cabeza para que viera que Choza ahora respiraba con más naturalidad. "Estoy alimentando con mi propio chakra a mi invocación y a cambio esta alimenta a Katsuyu... pero mis reservas son muy bajas y todo el proceso hace que mucha de la energía se desperdicie entre los intercambios. Solo podré asistir para casos de emergencia."

Esa técnica no era algo que usara a menudo en realidad, era raro que trabajaran en colaboración muchos habitantes del Bosque Shikkotsu, ¿Escorpiones y Babosas? Era casi un milagro que se llevaran bien antes de que ella firmara el contrato. Pero en este momento, las posturas personales eran lo de menos, todos aquellos que habían estado moribundos, pero no muertos, ahora seguían agonizando.

"Sasori-hime..." Susurró la dulce voz de Katsuyu-sama que se había dividido en una parte pequeña que a su vez había sido invadida por uno de sus parásitos personales.

"Si, Katsuyu-sama. Ve con Choji, avísenme en caso de necesitar más chakra." Avisó poniéndose cómoda, ella solo sería la proveedora hasta que todos estuvieran bien, un simple intermediario, usando su cuerpo para generar chakra que luego era distribuido a los lugares donde era necesario, siendo alcanzada en un momento por Udon y Moegi, el primero tomando las órdenes de que píldora y cuando dársela mientras ella se quedaba congelada en su lugar, si tan solo estuviera en la Hokage-iwa tendría de donde extraer toda la energía necesaria para curarlos a todos, pero en este instante no podía arriesgar un solo movimiento en falso, por lo que solo se dedicó a esperar.

Fue casi una hora completa de trabajo, varios shinobi viendo lo que estaba haciendo y comenzando a formar un círculo protector a su alrededor, apenas eran unos chunin incluyendo al mismo Choji tras ver que su padre solo necesitaba descansar, pero era suficiente para que las personas que caminaban entre los escombros no interrumpieran la conexión con su invocación parasitaria. Finalmente cuando sentía que no había nadie más en riesgo de muerte se puso de pie, sintiendo las piernas entumecidas tras estar quieta tanto tiempo, rápido Moegi fue la que pasó su brazo por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar mientras Udon se ponía de pie también, avisando a los Chunin que ya los casos de urgencia habían sido atendidos, todos los aldeanos sobrevivirían el ataque.

Definitivamente fue sorpresa lo que se dibujó en el rostro de Sakura al escuchar los gritos de alegría, especialmente estos que eran dirigidos para ella en un gesto de victoria por algo positivo, por salvar vidas y no por quitarlas. Los ojos de Moegi se alzaron a ella igual que los de Udon con esa sonrisa de esas que dividen el rostro y lo hacen brillar en orgullo y felicidad. Aunque la victoria era amarga a sus labios no pudo evitar otorgarles una pequeña sonrisa sincera, solo una curvatura de labios de autosatisfacción que hubiera sido más digna del Sasuke-kun que recordaba en su infancia, de antes de Orochimaru.

"Buen trabajo, Sasori-hime." Saludó con vehemencia la babosa que ahora colgaba de su hombro.

"Sakura... mi nombre es Sakura, Katsuyu-sama." Aclaró.

"No se preocupe, Sasori-hime, él me ha dicho.."

"Aa, pero si me llamas así, seríamos 3 Sasori conocidos, la gente podría confundirse." Indicó con media sonrisa, debiendo recargar un poco más el peso sobre Moegi al sentir sus piernas temblar, sus músculos entrando en Espasmos continuos al sentir la mezcla de Chakra casi desconocido que tenían las píldoras especiales Akimichi. Una parte de ella maldijo a Choji por no decirle los efectos adversos de usarlas.

"Lo siento, Sakura." Comentó preocupado Choji que rápidamente se movió para cargarla en brazos, los chicos demasiado bajos como para lograrlo. Pero ella, viendo al joven apenado no pudo recriminarle. Ahora recordaba, Choji era amigo de Ino, era un niño amable y algo vergonzoso, sensible, una sensibilidad que evidentemente con los años no había perdido, todo lo contrario a ella.

"No, está bien... hicimos lo que era necesario por el bien de la aldea. Solo me gustaría encontrar a Sai o a Konohamaru, pero Kakashi fue por Naruto." Murmuró de tal forma que él debió acercarse aun más para poder entender lo que decía, causando un temblor en el cuerpo de ella que identificaba esa clase de cercanía con el peligro.

Fue entonces que escuchó los gritos de la gente, en lo alto Kakashi había llegado con Naruto a cuestas, todos estaban festejando el haber sido rescatados por el jinchuriki... hipócritas.

Pero no se dignó a señalar la estupidez humana, era el momento de que todos festejaran y disfrutaran de estar vivos, ella solo necesitaba descansar un poco y luego suponía comenzaría el nuevo juego del tire y afloje en el poder de Konoha. Para cuando eso empezara, preferiría no estar presente la verdad.

"Te llevaré adelante con Naruto, él sabrá que hacer."

"No..." Se negó poniendo una mano en el hombro de él con una sonrisa, indicando que la bajase. "Está bien, yo estaré bien, ve a festejar, tu padre está vivo, todo estará bien." Lo empujó suavemente, decidiendo que el frente no es el lugar que quería estar con este nuevo resentimiento que se estaba gestando en su corazón. Realmente en este instante no quería festejar, quería gritar y llorar y preguntar ¿Por que?

Pero no estaba en posición de hacerlo...

Fue dejada nuevamente recargándose en sus alumnos, delante suyo se encontraba Konohamaru sosteniendo a Ebisu-san, suponía que al final hubiera ido a rescatar a su sensei favorito... sabía que era un pensamiento venenoso y egoísta, si hubiera estado con ella probablemente hubiera muerto, y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Solo que con todo lo que pasó su mente le jugaba en contra, le hacía sentir soledad aun estando acompañada.

Así que solo indicó que la dejaran descansar contra una piedra, el barullo de los gritos dominando todo, así que prefirió cerrar los ojos allí, solo un rato...

"¡SAKURA-SENSEI!" El grito la despertó de golpe, sintiendo el peso de otro cuerpo caer sobre el suyo, un sonido que parecía un globo se desinflara escapando de sus labios, los ojos salvajes abriéndose de par en par solo para ver el cabello castaño invadir su visión y una bufanda azul arruinada cayendo casi de inmediato sobre su rostro. "¡Sakura-sensei! ¡Sakura-sensei!" La llamaba una y otra vez, casi sacudiéndola, por un momento pudo recordar que Kakashi lo había llamado, le había dicho que corriera...

Konohamaru la había visto muerta.

"Sh... Está bien, ya todo está bien." Respondió dudando un instante antes de estirar sus brazos para rodearlo, apretándolo contra su cuerpo adormecido, pesado y adolorido, pero funcional. "Lo siento, no quería que vieras eso..." Murmuró contra su cabello.

Podía sentirlo en el pecho, algo que solo lo que sentía por Kakashi se le podía comparar, parecido pero no igual, las ganas de llorar al verlos bien, al levantar la vista para ver los ojos mojados de Moegi y a Udon tratando de aspirar el agüilla en su nariz al mismo tiempo que retener las lágrimas. Sabía lo que Kakashi le había tratado de decir hace tanto tiempo cuando le preguntó como sobrevivió, lo sabía porque lo había estado experimentando en el momento en que se dio cuenta que se despertaba preguntándose que preparar en los bento de los tres chicos, o las veces que se movía a la habitación de ellos para despertar a alguno de una pesadilla. Las veces que Udon le traía fresas reclamando que quería comer su anmitsu con ellas, Moegi y su gusto por las flores que ella cultivaba, haciendo que cada tanto se le uniera en su expedición para acomodar las plantas mientras ella enseñaba como sellar su chakra Yin en ellas, un proceso con el cual la niña no había tenido ningún éxito aun. Las peleas de Konohamaru, Kakashi y las berenjenas...

Así como estaba abrió los brazos para llamar a los otros dos que también se unieron, apenas notando que Konohamaru había arrojado a Ebisu sobre Iruka antes de ir a ella lo que le causó algo de risa que se mezcló con el llanto de alivio frenético, besando la cabeza de los tres niños y sosteniéndolos como podía, sintiendo las lágrimas de ellos en su ropa rota y quemada que salvo por la camiseta de red metálica de protección debajo de lo que alguna vez fue un uniforme estándar, sería imposible reconocerlo.

"Perdón, chicos, los amo." Susurró, riéndose para si misma... últimamente se la pasaba llorando y haciendo declaraciones de amor, ¿realmente era así cuando era más joven? Vaya que se sentía patética en este instante.

Los anteriores gritos quizá no habían llamado la atención de la gente, al menos no lo suficiente como para desviar la mirada del Héroe del momento, pero si habían llamado la atención de una persona.

Kakashi ignoró los llamados de quienes le rodeaban para ir caminando con ese paso ridículamente cansado, casi arrastrando los pies, sus manos en los bolsillos, apenas levantando una mano para saludar cuando Ebisu, Gai, Iruka o Genma se giraron a verle, los hombres que le conocían siguiendo el recorrido con la mirada, notando que el destino era precisamente donde se encontraba su ex-alumna y actual vaya-uno-a-saber-que.

Siendo así a pesar de mantener un ojo en Naruto al frente en caso de que ocurriera algo el otro seguía en Kakashi que no dio explicaciones, solo apartó un poco a los chicos que abrazaban a Sakura, levantó a la jonin para que estuviera de pie antes de bajarse la máscara y dejar una estampa de sus labios en los de ella. Tristemente nadie vería el rostro de Kakashi a pesar de ello porque el hombre estaba de espaldas, salvo por el equipo 7 que lo observaban entre anonadados, fascinados y alucinados por su rostro.

Aun así, el momento realmente parecía uno intenso, especialmente cuando él la rodeó por la cintura y la levantó para no quedar tan torcido en su posición, la forma en que ella lo rodeaba con los brazos y enredaba los dedos en el cabello plateado de él... no podían ver lo que pasaba en primer plano, pero el calor subió a sus rostros y los dejó balbuceando incoherentemente, por una vez en la vida Genma perdió el control del senbon que cayó al suelo olvidado.

El grito de los cuatro adultos que presenciaron el momento casi alarmó a Naruto que tras haber sido arrojado al aire finalmente estaba de pie acercándose a Gai con curiosidad.

"Oi, cejotas-sensei, ¿que ocurre? ¿Aun queda uno?" Preguntó tratando de ver que pasaba, pero el hombre en spandex verde movió rápido las manos, tratando de explicarse.

"Nada grave, Naruto-kun. ¡Mi eterno rival me ha demostrado la juventud de su espíritu y la fuerza sus lazos familiares!" Declaró con lágrimas en los ojos mientras apretaba su puño con el sol en el rostro.

"¿Eh? ¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Donde está? Él me trajo y luego se fue..."

"Verás, Naruto... Kakashi está un poco ocupado en este momento, quizá... bueno, si quieres le digo que te busque luego." Comentó Iruka, rascándose una mejilla en un gesto incómodo.

Detrás de él, con la máscara nuevamente en su lugar, estaba Hatake Kakashi sonriendo a los tres chicos de 12 años mientras les acariciaba las cabezas, la mujer de cabello rosado rodeando suavemente a los jóvenes por detrás. Quizá su familia estaba rota, quizá había muertos y había sido abandonada por sus 'kyoudai' del Nana Han, pero aun no estaba muerta, aun tenía a Kakashi y a sus chicos, y con algo de suerte algún día recuperaría también a sus hermanos, Naruto y Sasuke, así tuviera que matar al segundo para traerlo de regreso.

"Te amo, Kakashi." Dijo finalmente, por una vez en este mundo terrenal, sabía que él no repetiría sus palabras, al menos no hoy, porque así era el Kakashi que conocía, vergonzoso con las cosas más simples, sus emociones solo las expresaba a ella en la privacidad de la habitación que compartían, pero aunque no lo dijera con palabras, esos dedos fríos que acariciaron su rostro fueron respuesta suficiente.

* * *

 _"Sakura-chan... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"_

 _Bueno, esto no era algo que hubiera imaginado nunca, creía. Y es que Kakashi se había vestido con un traje que parecía prestado por Obito-kun por las solapas naranja a pesar de ser negro. Ella en cambio vestía unos shorts y una camiseta suelta y desgastada como quien acaba de despertar y sale con lo que encuentra (Nada más cercano a la verdad). Su cuerpo lo podía reconocer, se veía como la chica de 16 años que era en la actualidad, calculaba en el sueño que un poco más grande, siempre creyó que se casaría luego de los 18, entre los 20 y los 25 para ser más exacta, pero no iba a mirar mal sus últimas decisiones, después de todo la vida le barajó esta mano y ella pensaba jugarla hasta el final._

 _Pero aun así, se veía tan gracioso, Kakashi nervioso pero determinado haciendo una propuesta REAL, de rodillas y con el mismo anillo que en la vida real ella portaba dentro de una cajita, en otra mesa de este restaurante barato se encontraba Obito y Rin que le estaban dando los pulgares arriba para su propia sorpresa y con ellos Naruto y Jiraiya que sonreían expectantes._

 _Visto lo mucho que se estaba esforzando no pudo evitar extender su mano para que él colocara el anillo._

 _"Claro que si, me casaré contigo." Respondió algo emocionada antes de ser abrazada por él, conociéndolo no la besaría como una persona normal, pero... estaba proponiéndole matrimonio en medio de una casa de té económica ('Donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita' fue su escusa. 'Donde no tendría que planear demasiado' razonó Obito. 'El lugar más original que se le ocurrió para que todos pudiéramos verlo' Idealizó Rin. 'Solo eligió el lugar más barato y cercano al departamento.' Admitió Naruto.), por alguna razón rara, no se le ocurría mejor forma de comprometerse que con el olor al té de jazmín recién preparado._


	18. Amapola

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Amapola: En sueños, regocijo, diversión, éxito**

Las cosas fueron tanto más sencillas y secretas de lo que les gustaría decir que eran, el viaje a Suna en una misión solía tomar 3 días a un paso constante, ni muy veloz ni muy lento. Por el otro lado, estaban moviendo a mujeres embarazadas y niños menores en un caso de emergencia, usando raciones de viaje y lo que pudieron conseguir en negocios a los costados del camino, por lo que el paso era mucho más lento.

Liderando la movilización estaba Hatake Kakashi, el cual cargaba a su espalda a una anciana que se protegía del recalcitrante sol con una enorme hoja verde. Sakura y Sai, quien había llegado a toda velocidad tras el anuncio de Yamato de la liberación de la Bestia con Cola, ayudaban a unos niños pequeños mientras el equipo 7 actual se encargaba de cuidar y esperar a los que iban quedando detrás, cargando cantimploras con agua.

Solo eran casos de emergencia, unas 15 personas con diferentes grados de dificultad que sin agua potable no podrían estar, por muy pura que fuera el agua de los ríos que se dibujan en las Tierras del Fuego, ancianos e infantes menores necesitaban de ciertas comodidades, especialmente los civiles. Pero a su vez con un grado de independencia que les permitía poder moverse.

Y de la misma forma en que llegaron, Kakashi marchó directo al Kazekage a pedir una licencia mientras Sakura hablaba con la anciana que había cargado Kakashi, el cual le dijo sobre la ceremonia de emergencia que celebrarían, por esos milagros la mujer si bien no era costurera, tenía un amplio conocimiento de costura gracias a criar sus dos hijas mujeres y preparar sus shiramuko para las bodas de ambas.

Lo que le siguió fue una de las cosas más extrañas que hubiera visto en su vida, comenzaba a creer que fue Kakashi el que le enseñó a Naruto sobre persuasión y conseguir lo que se desea con perseverancia. Uno no se puede casar en Sunagakure si uno de los dos no es ciudadano, a menos que el Kazekage te declare ciudadano honorario. Y para ser ciudadano honorario debías servir a la aldea...

"Digamos que eso de rescatar al Kazekage tiene sus ventajas..." Comentó Kakashi al extenderle el Hitai-ate con el símbolo de Suna en él.

"Espero no hayas hecho algo tonto..."

"Tranquila, solo somos miembros en nombre de Suna, del resto, Kazekage-sama dijo que honraría primero nuestro pacto con Konoha como nuestra villa de nacimiento. Algo así como ser embajadores pero con menos papeles."

"Entonces... se supone que use ambos de alguna forma al menos hasta regresar a Konoha."

"Y luego también si quieres, tecnicamente pueden demandar presencia en ambas ciudades, claro que eso significaría que nos tuvieran que pagar en ambas así que no creo que lo hagan."

"¡KAKASHI!" Lo detuvo antes de que siguiera diciendo tonterías para distraerla, evidentemente no estaba de humor como para explicaciones absurdas o innecesarias. "SON DOS PROTECTORES PARA LA FRENTE Y SOLO TENGO UNA FRENTE."

"Pero una bien grande..."

"Ahora si que la buscaste..." Lo que le siguió fue una persecución por las calles de Sunagakure bajo la mirada atenta de los alumnos de ella que se sentaban en el techo de la mansión Kazekage disfrutando de un merecido vaso de kakigori, por una vez viendo a los adultos 'responsables' de ellos haciendo el ridículo.

"¿Creen que Sakura-sensei y Kakashi-sensei lleguen a tiempo al templo?" Preguntó Moegi finalmente, indicando una torre con reloj antes de girarse a ver un templo sintoista que se encontraba junto a un Restaurante donde comerían luego de la celebración.

"¿Alguna vez han llegado a tiempo a algún lugar?" Preguntó Udon, llevando una cuchara con hielo, fresa y anko a la boca mientras veía como seguía la ridícula discusión, ahora pasando de la frente de Sakura al cabello que desafiaba la gravedad de Kakashi, en algún punto acusándolo de ser un mal ejemplo para Moegi.

"No se preocupen, avisé que la ceremonia fuera dos horas después de lo que había indicado Kakashi-sensei, kore." Admitió Konohamaru encogiéndose de hombros. "Oigan, no creen que les llamen para que vengan a trabajar aquí, ¿kore?" Preguntó mirando a sus compañeros a ambos lados.

"No, solo es para cuando están en la ciudad, un favor por el servicio prestado. Igual, es como si tuvieran rango genin aquí, así que no los mandarán a buscar, es simplemente una forma política de respeto y un paso libre por la ciudad." Explicó la chica que parecía perfectamente divertida con toda la situación, su kakigori con melón a medio camino de acabarse.

"Es hora de que vayan a cambiarse, que los tocados de la novia no son muy fáciles. Diría que Temari-san puede ayudar, pero me temo que en cuanto supo de lo de Konoha salió corriendo para asistir junto con un grupo de constructores."

"A todo el tema, ¿Saben quien ganó ' _la guerra_ '?" 'La Guerra' era el 'mote cariñoso' que le habían dado a la discusión que ambos maestros tuvieron durante todo el viaje de 5 días a Suna. Esta discusión se basaba en precisamente el matrimonio que se celebraría en unas horas: ¿Que apellido tomarían? ¿Donde vivirían? ¿Que doctrinas seguiría el hogar?

"Sakura-sensei." Respondieron al unísono los otros dos. Y es que Kakashi aun no parecía entender que estaba a punto de unir su vida a la de otra persona en sagrado matrimonio, por el resto de su vida. Así que cuando Sakura-sensei dijo que ella tomaría el apellido Hatake, él no protestó a pesar de saber que ella también era la última de su clan. Cuando dijo que podrían pedir que reconstruyeran la casa tradicional de los Hatake, él tampoco puso resistencia. Ya al ver que él no parecía poner ningún tipo de resistencia fue que le dijo que sería una boda tradicional sintoísta.

Eso llevaba a la situación actual, en medio de la ciudad arenosa de Sunagakure no Sato, mientras se debatían como conseguir que los novios llegaran a tiempo a su propia boda y que posiciones tomaría cada uno... porque no había suficientes mujeres en su diminuto grupo.

"Sai es quien la entregará, así que Udon y yo la acompañaremos de salida, Konohamaru, tu irás con Kakashi." Explicó Moegi los planes. Prácticamente Sai estaba entregando a Sakura ya que era su compañera y ellos, bueno, se auto-adoptaron dentro de la familia así que serían quienes la recibirían de todas formas.

"¿Y a la noche?" Preguntó Konohamaru con un gesto pervertido bien aprendido de su otro sensei.

"Kazekage-sama les consiguió una bonita suite como regalo de bodas, así que está todo en orden. Ya Yakewa-obasama ha bordado los emblemas familiares en la ropa, así que mejor en marcha, tenemos solo hoy para descansar y mañana al atardecer de regreso a Konoha." Avisó Moegi antes de que Udon asintiera, apurando su kakigori para ir a preparar las cosas necesarias como los sobres para darles dinero a los novios como es tradición.

Al final, resultó que el Kazekage estaba lo suficientemente agradecido y un tanto más impresionado, al saber que esa chica que se casaba de improviso ese día fue quien rescató a su hermano como para mover un poco las cosas, por lo que la 'ciudad' de Suna entregó a la pelirrosa y la algo golpeada y ensamblada familia del Nana Han de Konoha quien la recibió, oficializando así su segunda ciudadanía en Sunagakure y por extensión la de Kakashi.

Pasaron por sus ritos de purificación, el símbolo tanto de Sunagakure como de Konohagakure bordado en plateado en las mangas del shiramuko de ella, similar a las de él, aunque el Montsuki que él vestía en el frente y la espalda poseía el rombo que recordaba una red metálica que era el símbolo de su clan. Aunque no lo pareciera, realmente lo que pensaban estaba en el camino correcto. Hatake Kakashi aun no se daba cuenta que realmente estaba a punto de casarse...

Y eso se notó cuando Konohamaru tuvo que sostenerlo de las mangas de su ropa para evitar que saliera corriendo en un ataque de pánico. El pánico de Kakashi fue contagiado a Sakura que entraba unos pasos detrás junto a Kankuro quien comenzó a reír sin poder contenerse: Dos de los ninjas más temidos de la nación del Fuego teniendo un momento de pánico ante la perspectiva de jurarse la vida ante los dioses. Personalmente le sonaba más aterrador prestar juramento ante el Kage, al menos el matrimonio no implicaba una potencial muerte... hasta donde tenía entendido al menos.

"Esto es ridículo." Murmuró el chico castaño antes de girarse a los dos con los brazos cruzados, vistiendo su propio traje formal con el símbolo del clan Sarutobi. "Escuchen bien, hoy se casan. Punto. No me importa lo que digan, ambos lo quieren y si no es ahora no va a ser nunca. Aparte que luego Kakashi-sensei acabaría extrañando esa ridícula sopa Miso con berenjenas que hace Sakura-sensei."

"¡Oi! La sopa con berenjenas no es ridícula..."

"Que bueno que estés de acuerdo conmigo." Respondió sin siquiera escuchar lo que dijo antes de empujarlo dentro del templo donde debía reinar un ambiente de solemnidad. Allí dentro estaban esperando Udon, Moegi, Sai y Gaara-sama, por lo que el silencio reinó entre los pocos asistentes a la ceremonia. Al menos las personas que Kakashi podía ver.

Su compañera sonrió por lo bajo, cerrando un momento los ojos. Sabía que no era cierto, que ellos no estaban allí porque no eran reales, pero podía jurar que veía a un hombre con la mitad del cuerpo cicatrizado levantando su mano en saludo entusiasta, esa sonrisa contagiosa que adoraba en su rostro mientras era regañado por su compañera de cabello castaño lacio, las marcas violeta en el rostros de ella delatándola como Rin-san, la antigua compañera de Kakashi. Al otro lado, enfrentados a ellos le había parecido ver a Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru-sama, Tsunade-sama y los alumnos de los dos primeros: Naruto y Sasuke, al menos los que pertenecían en sus sueños.

No podía decepcionarlos...

Sakura llevaba su rostro pintado de blanco con labios rojos por insistencia de Kakashi, esto era una muestra de pureza que ella no se sentía digna de portar, pero por una vez la batalla la ganó él con ayuda de sus alumnos, argumentando que solo él podría juzgar la pureza de ella y que ya la consideraba pura, que no importaba lo que habían hecho con su cuerpo él no lo tendría en cuenta.

Pasaron por el intercambio de juzu, los anillos y el san-san-kudo que acabó la ceremonia.

El anillo era una banda matrimonial de oro blanco que se unió a los otros dos anillos que no dejaba de usar. Originalmente Kakashi había planeado darle las bandas matrimoniales de sus padres a juego con el anillo de compromiso, sin embargo con la destrucción de la ciudad las posibilidades de encontrarlos eran casi nulas y no tuvo tiempo antes de salir de ver si los hallaba, así que recurrió a lo más aceptable que fue ir a una joyería ese mismo día y pedir las bandas junto al grabado de la fecha y sus nombres.

Luego se sentaron solo los invitados a compartir la comida antes de que se retiraran a los aposentos.

"Realmente estamos casados..." Comentó Kakashi al entrar en la habitación, viendo su propio traje fascinado. Se veía bien, aunque llevara la máscara puesta. Por una vez sin ocultar su ojo aunque no estaba poniendo presión de chakra como para tener un uso activo. Aún así, la imagen de Sakura cayendo destrozada hacía solo 5 días era sobre-escrita por otra de Sakura vestida de blanco, inclinando dos veces el sakazuki antes beber de un trago el sake servido en ella a la tercera en el rito del san-san-kudo.

El sonido ese que le irritaba se hizo presente, su Esposa entrando con un kimono rojo que portaba su marca de clan en la espalda, caminando hasta las puertas corredizas que daban a la terraza para ver el exterior, aun el sol sin acabar de ocultarse, pero estando solos por primera vez en algún tiempo. No había niños en la otra habitación, ni ninken, tampoco había misiones inmediatas, ni asesinatos ordenados, no estaba Sai para interrumpir o Naruto entrometiéndose y aun sin enterarse de nada.

Al pensar eso, la joven mujer no pudo ocultar sus risas que fueron contagiadas al peliplata.

"Naruto..." Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo de solo pensar en el jinchuriki, el cual aun no se daba cuenta que su maestro y su compañera de equipo estaban juntos más que en simple amistad. Ellos nunca hablaban del tema, pero tampoco lo ocultaban, solo que el rubio parecía vivir en otra frecuencia completamente. Según el mismo Konohamaru cuando le trató de decir que Sakura era su Sensei el rubio lo interrumpió, le felicitó por ser parte del equipo Ebisu y le aconsejó nuevos manejos de su 'jutsu sexy' para distraer al maestro...

También funcionaba con Sakura, pero eso era porque el Jutsu Sexy de sus tres alumnos tenían senos más grandes que ella y le hacía entrar en una tirada rabiosa sobre las injusticias de la vida. Eso no quitaba que Naruto aun no se enteraba de que Ebisu no era el sensei del equipo 7, de hecho, no creían que supiera que habían heredado el número de equipo.

"Noche de Bodas y estamos pensando en el cabeza hueca... Que problemático." Comentó ella con media sonrisa tratando de imitar a Shikamaru antes de acercarse a él que se quedó quieto, curioso por lo que ella haría. Aunque él no era un monje virginal, no se sentía preparado para tomar la iniciativa ante ella, a pesar de ambos estar en unas yukata ligeras con las que se esperaba iniciaran la vida marital, no conocía los ritos específicos.

Así que ella le guió para que se sentaran frente a los dos futones, uno junto al otro, sentándose en posición senza como siempre acostumbraba, antes de inclinarse hasta que la frente tocó el suelo, siguiendo la tradición de encomendarse a él.

Con cuidado él extendió una mano a ella, inseguro sobre que hacer ahora, tratando de retractar su mano antes que ella la tomara y la depositara en su seno, viéndole de frente como quien quiere comprender la expresión de su acompañante.

"Sabes que puedes tocarme, ¿verdad?"

"Solo... una parte de mi se pregunta si esto es correcto, a veces creo que no soy mejor que todos esos que..."

"Kakashi, soy tu esposa, te elegí a ti así como tu a mi, no hay nada de forzado u obligado en esta habitación. No soy tan frágil, estoy aquí porque quiero vivir y quiero hacerlo contigo."

"Lo sé, lo siento. A veces me olvido que tampoco fue fácil para ti. A veces extraño a la mocosa adoradora de Sasuke-kun..." Comentó enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello rosado de ella, estirándolo, viendo como fluía entre sus dedos, su ojo rojo cerrado, pero pudiendo perfectamente observar cada detalle para grabarlo en su memoria. Se sentía egoísta al saber que tantos sufrían tras la destrucción absoluta de la Aldea Oculta en la Hoja mientras él estaba aquí, disfrutando de la primer noche de tantas que vendrían junto a su mujer en un lugar seguro y lejos del sufrimiento.

"Puedes extrañarla, pero gracias a que ella se tomó una temporada lejos de la cordura ahora estoy aquí, así que deja de pensar, ¿si? Solo tenemos tiempo hasta el amanecer." Comentó ella, moviéndose más cerca para bajar la máscara que aun lo ocultaba de la vista para fundirse en un beso.

* * *

 _"Realmente es confuso esto. No sé por que creaste este mundo, me gustaría saber a lo que me enfrento, pero por otra parte simplemente aprecio este lugar aunque sepa que no será eterno."_

 _"No lo hice por ti." Llegó la voz macabra a su espalda, a lo que solo se encogió de hombros, a lo lejos viendo los seis rostros en la Hokage-iwa. "Solo que tus deseos se parecen más a los míos. Podrías ayudarme, podríamos hacer de esto una realidad."_

 _"No es mi estilo, aunque mis hermanos se fueron primero... no puedo renunciar tan fácilmente, mi Kakashi aun me necesita así que por muy divertido que sea esto, tarde o temprano deberé regresar a él." Admitió levantando la vista. Se encontraba en la terraza de la torre Hokage, era de noche, la luna se veía llena, pero en este lugar siempre la luna era llena, mostrando su mejor rostro una y otra y otra vez. Allí debajo, en uno de los balcones, se encontraba Kakashi con las túnicas rituales de Hokage, estirándose lleno de energía tras terminar un largo día de trabajo. Delante suyo, una réplica de lo que era un Obito varios años mayor que en las fotografías, con cicatrices en la mitad del cuerpo y un parche en su ojo ausente._

 _Corriendo detrás del Uchiha llegaba Rin-sensei, tomando de la mano al pelinegro y tratando de retirarlo del lugar sin mucho éxito hasta que Obito alzó la mirada, observándola con su único ojo negro, el dedo acusador señalando al Hokage de este mundo paralelo tan raro._

 _"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Dile a tu marido que me de mejores misiones!"_

 _"Yare, yare, senpai... sabe que Kakashi-kun tiene demasiada pereza para mirar esas cosas. Si quiere mejores misiones deberá llegar temprano para ayudarle a organizar los papeles y elegir la que desea." Sonrió desde su posición sobre sus cabezas, suspirando aliviada y relajada en este curioso mundo que no era la primera vez que visitaba, consciente de los ojos que se posaban en su espalda, como si se preguntara como podía actuar con tanta naturalidad en un mundo que no era el suyo. Pudo sentir la presencia invisible a su lado, viendo lo mismo que ella, a Rin tirar de la mano de Obito para susurrarle algo, el hombre de la misma edad que Kakashi cobrando un notorio sonrojo antes de hundirse en el cuello alto de su camisa y alejarse tirando de la mano de la que sabía, en este mundo sería pronto su mujer._

 _"Siempre es agradable visitar tus sueños..."_

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue el acostumbrado de 3 días, completando el viaje a Suna de poco más de una semana, el regreso trajo unos cambios considerables al grupo, cambios que solo ellos notaron en realidad.

Sakura ahora en lugar de portar el traje Jonin o el de oiran, portaba un vestido de corte Mao del rojo que tanto le gustaba cuando era chica y que estaba descubriendo aun seguía siendo su color favorito. Por tradición, la espalda superior estaba adornada con el símbolo del clan Hatake bordado por la misma Yakewa-obasama que había trabajado en el improvisado traje de bodas de ambos, el vestido siendo su regalo de bodas ya que carecía de dinero por todo lo ocurrido.

Por lo mismo es que el resto de los miembros de Konoha obsequiaron cosas más útiles que el dinero acostumbrado, entre esas cosas nueva armadura y traje para Kakashi que eran parecidos al traje estándar pero sin bolsillos el chaleco y tela negra el traje además del símbolo de clan quemado en el cuero de la espalda, alforjas nuevas para las armas de Sakura que fueran acordes al nuevo traje. Simplemente no parecía adecuado que estando casados y miembros de un clan que se estaba fortaleciendo lentamente se mezclaran con el resto de los jonin pasando desapercibidos, ningún clan por muy pequeño que fuera renunciaba a su emblema.

Tras varias peleas en el camino, la noche anterior a la llegada Sakura logró convencer a Sai de que le cortara el cabello. No era tan corto como desearía pero apenas pasaba sus hombros así que no estaba mal, era más práctico que el cabello largo y si necesitaba hacerlo crecer nuevamente podría hacerlo sin problemas.

Lo otro que cambió es que ahora parecía un nuevo pasatiempo de los más jóvenes preguntarle a Kakashi sobre la noche de bodas por sus divertidas reacciones: Sangrar por la nariz hasta desmayarse, balbucear algo sin sentido o llanamente salir corriendo tapándose los oídos para disimular no haber escuchado la pregunta. Claro, el hecho de que no pasaba tanto tiempo con la nariz dentro de uno de sus libros Icha Icha delataba que no había ido nada mal.

Tristemente toda la relajación y diversión desapareció en cuanto llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad destruida, ahora llena de carpas montadas para atender a los pacientes y acomodar a los que no fueron movidos a otras ciudades aliadas.

"Supongo que nos toca separarnos..." Comentó Kakashi, viendo que tendría que ir a ayudar a las personas al mando a organizar y mover los escuadrones que buscaban recursos.

"Eso parece... Udon, tu deberías ir a ayudar a la carpa médica. Moegi, Konohamaru, busquen si necesitan ayuda en los refugios con los niños, si no les tocará turno de aguateros, montaré la carpa para nosotros en nuestro lugar, así que nos veremos allí en cinco horas, yo me encargaré de buscar comida mientras comienzo a levantar la primer capa de protección para la ciudad." Lo último lo dijo mirando a Kakashi que asintió corto, el grupo dispersándose antes de que ella sintiera la mano en su muñeca que comenzaba a tirar para que le siguiera con rumbo a la Hokage-iwa, uno de los pocos lugares que permanecían de pie, cosa que era potencialmente su culpa.

Se dejó guiar hasta tomar posición entre las flores cerradas del lugar. Puso las manos en la tierra, las flores lunares que había plantado tenían raíces de chakra tan profundas que funcionaban como red de contención para la pared de roca que tenía grabados los rostros de los Hokage, probablemente si no fuera por eso hubiera caído aplastando a varios.

Ahora solo necesitaba redirigir todo el chakra almacenado en este lugar para alimentar los sellos que el grupo barrera habían colocado para la protección de Konoha, un trabajo complicado que le tomaría varias horas, pero con paciencia podría hacerlo.

Con cuidado buscó las ubicaciones de los sellos, comenzando a relajarse mientras comenzaba a tejer una de sus complejas redes de chakra.

"Canta para mi." Escuchó a Sai decir, depositando la cabeza en su regazo a lo que ella solo atinó a enredar sus dedos en el cabello del mismo color que la tinta que usaba.

"Ai suru hito wo mamoru tame ni kitto  
Otoko wa umarete kita yo  
Kimi no namida nuguu yubi  
Sukoshi ranbou demo  
Kokoro no itami nakanaru made zutto  
Otoko wa tatakau darou  
Ai ga nakerya tsuyoku nakerya  
Yasashiku wa narenai"

"Sakura-sama. Danzo-sama la espera." Habló de repente una voz a su espalda, con algo de miedo girándose para ver sobre su hombro. Allí, en toda su gloria, un miembro de Raíz se erguía con su máscara de animal, ofreciéndole la máscara de una caricaturesca ardilla, blanca con líneas rojas, y un tapado blanco de capitán.

Las cosas bellas siempre tenían un fin, solo no creía que fuera tan pronto. Menos ahora, que la ciudad estaba siendo reconstruida... solo un poco más, no pedía tanto.

 _Para proteger a quienes aman  
_ _es por lo que los hombres nacieron  
El dedo que seca tus lágrimas  
lo hace con un poco de rudeza pero  
Lo hará hasta que el dolor de tu corazón desaparezca  
Los hombres deberán volver a luchar,  
Si no hay amor, si no eres fuerte  
Tampoco podrás ser gentil._

Apenas notó la mirada de Sai a su espalda antes de alejarse, la túnica cubriéndole tratando de arrastrarla con el viento. Había llegado el día que tanto temían, esto era inevitable.

 _"Sai... diles que lo siento."_

Ahora era su turno de proteger lo que amaba, no sabía si estaba lista, pero si tenía que destruir medio país para asegurar que Kakashi, Sai y los chicos del Nana Han estuvieran bien, lo haría. Y si era matar a Uchiha Sasuke, entonces ese solo sería un pequeño sacrificio en comparación.


	19. Lotus

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Loto: Lejos de las personas amadas, Pureza, Castidad**

 _"Juraba que morirías virgen..." Comentó Kakashi desde su escritorio en la torre del Hokage, Sakura parada detrás sonreía ante la expresión incrédula de su esposo que acababa de recibir las buenas noticias, Rin estaba a la espera._

 _Una sonrisa cómplice fue intercambiada entre las dos mujeres a la vez que el hombre de las cicatrices alzaba un puño y estampaba el pie en el suelo en reclamo, una reacción que a los ojos de Sakura era tan parecida a Naruto, así como Kakashi lo había descrito tantas veces en la vida real._

 _"Tsunade-sama ya aceptó regresar a la aldea junto a Jiraiya-sama para ayudarnos cuando falten los tres meses para el parto." Comentó la castaña. "Y por supuesto, nos gustaría que fueran los padrinos."_

 _"¿Eh? Creí que solo Sakura-chan, ¿por que Baka-kashi también?" Preguntó Obito ganando nuevas risas de las mujeres y el gesto irritado de su ex-compañero de equipo._

 _"Aceptamos, aunque sea para fastidiar al idiota." Comentó el peliplata con un gesto desafiante que llevó a una guerra de miradas hasta que el Uchiha mostró una sonrisa de victoria antes de abrir la boca._

 _"A todo el tema, ¿Cuando habrá pequeños Hatake correteando? Digo, se casaron antes que nosotros, podríamos cumplir una nueva tradición como hacen los Yamanaka, Akimichi y Nara... Ya sabes, equipos con Hatake y Uchiha combinados."_

 _La primer pregunta tenía un objetivo claro que logró sin siquiera intentarlo, causar que Kakashi pensara en como se hacen los bebés, se sintiera incómodo y que humo saliera de sus orejas al tener que hablar de sexo aunque fuera con su mejor amigo de casi toda la vida._

 _"¿Quien sabe? Quizá pronto seamos nosotros los que demos las noticias." Comentó Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Niños, nunca lo había pensado, este sueño era tan agradable, pero no sabía si realmente se encontraba en condiciones para pensar en hijos. Aun era muy joven. Sería en la noche, una noche de luna que comenzaba a menguar para su sorpresa, parada en el centro del patio, encima de la torre del Hokage que pensaría... ¿Estaba lista para ese tipo de juramento? En este mundo sabía que también había sido la alumna de Kakashi, Tsunade tras la muerte de Dan y un largo duelo había aceptado a Jiraiya el cual ahora la usaba como el centro de sus más exóticas fantasías que inspiraban libros, ambos viajando lejos de la ciudad buscando sanar las heridas del pasado, la muerte del amante y hermano de ella, la pérdida de su alumno predilecto, y del maestro que fue un padre para él, sin contar los huérfanos que dejó atrás en Amegakure, sospechaba que pasaban bastante tiempo en esa aldea. Naruto había perdido a sus padres, pero la ciudad lo había honrado como el héroe que era, de pequeño siendo cuidado por el mismo Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru nunca había partido de la aldea conduciendo experimentos morbosos pero algo mejor vistos y partiendo en un viaje de iluminación con Uchiha Sasuke al cual tomó como aprendiz._

 _Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon seguían siendo sus alumnos, el clan Uchiha había levantado una revuelta en la cual la mayoría había muerto incluyendo los padres de Sasuke a manos del hermano de él, el cual había decidido por el camino de un renegado para redimir sus pecados regresando una década después del brazo de su antigua novia con la cual se había casado tiempo después y ya estaba esperando su segundo hijo. Y finalmente Obito fue rescatado inmediatamente tras ser aplastado por las rocas de la caverna, tras entregar su ojo a Kakashi, el Jonin del equipo pudo ver los puntos débiles logrando rescatarlo y con ayuda de Rin sobrevivió hasta conseguir ayuda médica especializada._

 _Todos tenían en general comportamientos y/o historias similares, pero los detalles cambiaban la historia. Se ve que al cumplir su trato de mantener el fuerte hasta que las cosas se calmaran posterior a la muerte de Sarutobi Hiruzen, Tsunade en cuanto pudo pasó el mando a Kakashi que hasta donde había entendido, no quería ser Hokage pero lo había hecho para que ella dejara de verlo como su Sensei. Al ser en ese momento todos los miembros del Dai Nana Han de rango genin o chunin, el mando del equipo lo tomó la entonces Nohara Rin, actualmente Uchiha._

 _"Este mundo que has creado es fascinante..." No necesitó girarse como para saber que él se encontraba a su espalda, viendo de cerca sus sueños._

 _"Es un mundo pacífico, pero ni yo puedo mantener la paz en los sueños, siempre hay pesadillas."_

* * *

Tardó un momento en entender lo que todos miraban a su espalda.

Las carpas estaban erguidas mientras él hablaba con Inoichi que se encontraba en pose de loto, claramente usando su conexión personal con Nara Shikaku para saber la situación entre manos tras la reunión entre el Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego, los consejeros y señores feudales, y los comandantes de la Aldea Oculta en la Hoja, entre ellos el antes mencionado Comandante Jonin.

"Las cosas no fueron bien, fuiste propuesto como sexto ya que quieren destituir a Tsunade-sama. Danzo intervino en contra, le dieron a él el puesto de sexto." Admitió el hombre rubio con ojos cerrados, dándose un tiempo para abrirlos y ver al intruso que se había metido en la carpa en una búsqueda que considerando de quien venía se podría llamar desesperada.

"Kakashi-dono." Llamó al chiquillo con ropa de Raíz, acercándose con paso pesado, tras él corriendo llegaba el mismo Naruto junto a Hinata y Shikamaru quienes se acercaron al ver la urgencia del usuario de arte ninja. "Danzo-sama la mandó a llamar. La tienen los de Raíz." Declaró agitado, el puño del antiguo Sensei del equipo siete se apretó ante la vista sorprendida del grupo que los acompañaba.

Era la primera vez que Naruto presenciaba una muestra tan tenue pero significativa de furia, jamás vio a Kakashi mostrar ira y ciertamente el nuevo traje de chaleco-armadura en negro y gris lo hacía ver mucho más imponente de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

"Naruto, avisa al Dai Nana Han." Comandó con rapidez Kakashi antes de girarse a ver a Sai. "Sai, probablemente te mande a llamar a ti también, así que ten cuidado, si sabes algo de ella comunícate con Inoichi o conmigo de inmediato."

"¿Eh? ¿Nana Han?" La confusión en el rostro de Naruto era algo que ameritaba comentar, de fondo el joven Nara se tomaba de la cabeza mencionando lo problemáticos que eran sus compañeros. Pero cualquier aclaración posible fue interrumpida por el correr de las patas de perro que se acercaron a toda velocidad a la carpa, empujando a Naruto que era quien estaba cerca de la puerta al entrar con todo el cuerpo del animal al lugar.

"¡Tsunade-sama fue destituida como Hokage de forma oficial, Danzo-sama es el nuevo Hokage y ha declarado a Sasuke como un Renegado!" Anunció en una tirada Kiba, apenas sabiendo como reaccionar.

"Voy a hablar con él." Repentinamente anunció Naruto, girándose a la entrada solo para ser detenido por la mano de Kakashi en el hombro para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

"De nada servirá que hables con él, no cambiará de parecer, ¿puedes hacer lo que te pedí?" Respondió con un poco más de corte en sus palabras de lo que era habitual. Su furia no había disminuido ni un poco desde que había sido anunciada la partida de Sakura a las entrañas de los cimientos.

"¡Este no es momento para eso! ¡Tengo que detener a Danzo! Debe haber una forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer." Declaró dándose vuelta sin notar el desastre potencial que dejó detrás.

La mano apretada de Kakashi sacó unas chispas moradas antes de usarla para golpear una roca, solo tratando de descargar la tensión y causando sin desearlo que esta se hiciera polvo. No estaba furioso, su nivel de estrés superaba la furia, porque su preocupación eclipsaba de sobremanera cualquier otra emoción presente. Necesitaba a Sakura de regreso con él para saber que estaba bien, que no estaba sufriendo, solo no sabía como llegar al centro de Raíz para recuperarla. Con un poco de tiempo quizá pudiera encontrar a Yamato para que le ayudara en esto.

Tras tomar aire profundo se volvió para ver a Inoichi y dar la espalda a los adolescentes.

"Si son tan amables de avisar al Nana Han, que mi esposa fue llevada de regreso a los cimientos." Agregó con un brillo significativamente peligroso sobre su hombro, sabiendo que de los dos chunin presentes solo Shikamaru comprendería todo el significado de sus palabras, Sai siendo quien se escurrió por la entrada en un movimiento fluido.

"Los Cimientos... La Raíz del Árbol." Comentó para si mismo el joven Nara, los ojos abriéndose de par en par.

"¿Shi-shikamaru-san?" La voz tímida llegó a sus oídos en un intento de recordarle que no estaba solo y su compañera no estaba enterada de casi nada de lo ocurrido.

"Sakura-san..." Indicó con la cabeza a Kakashi como para que Hinata uniera los cabos sueltos con ese nombre en el medio. "Era ANBU antes de ser Jonin-sensei, por eso trabajó en otra escala desde la invasión de Otogakure y Sunagakure. Danzo-sama la mandó a llamar para volver a trabajar bajo su comando. ¿Me equivoco?" La pregunta fue dirigida al jonin que bajó la mirada aceptando que si, realmente Sakura-chan estaba en manos de Konoha Ne para servir como la asesina que había sido formada para ser.

"Mi esposa pertenecía al Ansatsu Butai de Raíz para asesinato silencioso. Dada la situación actual tengo mis dudas sobre la utilidad que le darán a ella, eso solo me preocupa aun más. Sospechaba que la llamarían, pero..." Desvió la mirada tratando de ignorar las dudas.

Si Danzo-sama en estos momentos le ordenara a Sakura que asesinara a Tsunade-sama, ¿ella lo haría?

Al sumirse en sus pensamientos no notó las miradas de las personas a su alrededor ante la admisión de que él y su antigua alumna estaban oficialmente casados. Lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer de su vida no incumbía a nadie más que a él y a Sakura.

* * *

"Además de Eunuco eres estúpido." Mencionó alguien a su costado, apenas girándose para ver a Sai antes de tener un encuentro cercano con el suelo, el golpe en su mejilla inflamándose casi de inmediato antes de levantar la vista para ver al chico de la sonrisa falsa.

No sabía por que esto le parecía su culpa, como si algo hubiera hecho mal, pero ¿como se supone que supiera que había hecho malo si nadie le decía precisamente que pasaba? Todos actuaban de formas misteriosas y secretivas. Desde la misión en el puente, la única misión que había compartido con Sakura y Sai al mismo tiempo, prácticamente no sabía nada de su compañera de equipo.

No es que se hubieran estado eludiendo realmente, solo que cuando se veían apenas se saludaban, con cierta distancia ya que ella no dejaba que le tocara ni para abrazarla, hablaban del tiempo, de las compras, alguna vez compartían un plato de Ramen y finalmente partían en términos amistosos de esos en los que no sabes si la persona es tu amiga o un conocido con buena relación por lo vacía que se sentía esa interacción reciente.

Sai hablaba en encrucijadas, Kakashi salvo cuando lo estaba entrenando desaparecía misteriosamente. Incluso Konohamaru desde que se graduó parecía tener cosas más interesantes que hacer que pasar tiempo con él.

Entonces, ¿por que precisamente el chico con cara de nieve y sonrisa falsa lo estaba insultando ahora?

"¡¿Que te pasa, cual es tu problema?!" Gritó rabioso, pero con la misma naturalidad con que lo había golpeado lo levantó del cuello de su chaqueta y lo acercó a su rostro que se veía serio por una vez, los ojos negros vacíos de emociones observándolo como si estuviera sacando un juicio.

"Voy a ser claro." Comenzó, la sorpresa siendo suficiente como para tomar ventaja y empujar al rubio contra una pared de escombros. "Acabas de decirle a Kakashi-sama que su esposa, la cual fue arrastrada por un miembro de los cimientos de regreso a servir a la aldea como ANBU, no es importante, que no vas a avisar a los niños bajo su cuidado de que su maestra puede no regresar con vida, y estás priorizando la vida de un traidor que la de tu equipo." El tono que usó era de quien comenta el clima, pero tenía un filo peligroso en el intercambio.

Realmente lo había vuelto a hacer. No era que tuviera toda esa información, pero la sola mención de Sasuke lo había enceguecido y ahora no sabía como arreglarlo.

"Hazte cargo de tu asunto con el tema de Uchiha como quieras, pero no pongas en peligro aun más a mi familia, Kakashi-dono podrá perdonarte con el tiempo, pero así seas el Zorro de Nueve Colas, si pones a uno solo más en peligro con tu estupidez no te perdonaré."

"¡Naruto-niichan!"

"Sai-niisan!"

Los gritos eran de Konohamaru y Udon que llegaban, Moegi detrás de ellos caminaba con una expresión de divertida resignación, aunque al ver la posición de los dos adolescentes la seriedad cubrió sus expresiones, poniéndose en línea con algo de inseguridad hasta que el morocho soltó con algo de violencia al jinchuriki para retroceder dos pasos.

"Cuando todo acabe tendremos una charla larga... todos juntos." Aclaró Sai antes de regresar a los otros chicos. "Nana Han, hoy llevaron a la sensei de regreso a los cimientos. Deberá servir como ANBU hasta que Danzo-sama de orden de lo contrario. Igual montaré una carpa para compartir en el lugar acordado." Al decir esto se giró para dirigirse a la Hokage-iwa con un gesto de la mano, dejando a solas al nuevo grupo de cuatro.

"Naruto-niichan, ¿se encuentra bien?" Preguntó Moegi arrimándose para verlo de cerca, pero notando que el amoratado y la hinchazón de su mejilla bajaba tan rápido como había llegado se despreocupó.

"Si, Moegi-chan. No te preocupes, solo que hice algo estúpido." Comentó pasando una mano por su propio cabello en gesto pensativo. Nunca supo que era el Escuadrón Siete realmente, bueno, si, entendía que era Equipo Siete, pero la mayor parte del tiempo todos lo pasaron separados por lo que con el tiempo eso se fue olvidando y ahora no sabía nada de nadie.

Ni ellos lo buscaron a él, ni él los buscó a ellos. Y mientras veía los lazos de hermandad de Kakashi con Sakura y del viejo equipo con el nuevo, los desconocía lo cual lo hacía preocuparse. Tanto tiempo mirando a lo lejos su meta de ser Hokage, lo que giraba a veces de forma irracional su vida, y no era capaz de saber que ocurría con su equipo aquí y ahora. De hecho, nunca supo que Kakashi estuviera casado en primer lugar.

¿Que clase de mujer soportaría que su esposo anduviera leyendo porno por la calle?

"Naruto-niichan, creo que mejor deberías sentarte un poco." Comentó Udon, acercándose con un ligero brillo verde en las manos para revisar que se encontrara bien. Era evidente que el chico estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

"¿Como pasó todo esto?" Preguntó, causando que los tres se miraran entre ellos y acabaran por encogerse de hombros sin saber que debían responder.

* * *

Era como volver a nacer el abrir los ojos en esa habitación. La luz brillante, la camilla metálica helando su piel al contacto. Era la base subterránea, fuera de estar un poco resquebrajados los azulejos del suelo las paredes parecían estar bien conservadas y las columnas fuertes para seguir manteniendo el lugar erguido.

No había nadie, sabía que no habría nadie, estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situación, aunque esta vez no había sido tan doloroso, le habían practicado todas las pruebas estándar para ser dada de alta en la base. Sus ojos fueron picados con agujas, su lengua sufrió un pequeño corte, un tubo sacó muestras de su estómago y otro de su mucosa vaginal. Agujas probaron sus nervios de brazos y piernas, también su columna fue probada

Y ahora...

Observó una silla a su lado. Hubiera esperado que le dieran nuevamente el traje estándar de ANBU Root, pero le devolvieron sus ropas, incluso los tres anillos que descansaban con delicadeza sobre el vestido rojo, también estaba su máscara de 'Ardilla', que a lo personal no parecía una ardilla pero cumplía su función de ocultar su rostro.

El sobretodo blanco que la marcaba como capitana estaba presente, una parte de ella pensaba que quizá en algún momento Kakashi debió usar uno no tan diferente a este. A pesar de tener su vestido también pudo notar unos protectores y una camiseta de metal tejido delicado y flexible como para usar debajo en forma de protección y una torera gris de vivos rojos como todos los agentes de Root.

No tuvo que pensar mucho, vestirse era lo correcto antes de ir a presentarse ante Danzo-sama para recibir sus órdenes, las cuales ya se podía imaginar al ver un nuevo juego de kunai especiales con mango de madera, los cuales tocó uno por uno para grabar su sello personal para el Hiraishin.

"Danzo-sama." Se anunció al entrar frente al hombre, poniéndose de rodillas ante él.

"Risu-san." Llamó el nuevo líder de la aldea, su único ojo visible escrutando la expresión en blanco de la mujer de ojos verdes. El mismo ojo posándose en las manos de ella, donde el movimiento del fuego dibujaba el contorno de los anillos que su mano adornaban. "Felicitaciones están en orden por su reciente matrimonio. ¿Cuanto tiempo?"

"Tres días, Danzo-sama." Respondió sin jugar con la información. Su jefe quería una respuesta directa, y eso le daría. Lo que le respondió fue un corto sonido de la garganta de parte del hombre con vendas.

"Irónico, tan irónico. El clan Hatake fue famoso por su control del chakra y los prodigios que nacieron de su seno. Pocos clanes han creado tantos jutsus nuevos como ellos, la naturaleza eléctrica de su chakra tampoco es muy habitual. Tu eres perfectamente compatible con Kakashi-san, tu control supera incluso a los más grandes médicos, facilitando tu capacidad para aprender nuevos jutsu, lo suficientemente bueno como para cambiar la naturaleza de tu chakra a voluntad. Cuentame que has estado haciendo."

Al decir esto esperó, dejando que el silencio indicara a la joven para que hablara sobre su desarrollo actual.

"Mi chakra tiene una compatibilidad del 99% con el de Hatake Kakashi, lo que nos permite usar estilos como el Hyōton y el Mokuton, por desgracia para que el segundo sea un estilo que podamos emplear pasará tiempo ya que la forma que toma depende de la voluntad del usuario y nuestras voluntades son diferentes." De hecho, recordaba las veces que habían hecho fango cuando se pasaban demasiado con la cantidad de Agua o esa extraña cabaña que lograron hacer que salvo por lo funcional en un caso de emergencia era muy pequeña, muy torcida, muy abierta y muy rústica, todo al mismo tiempo. En resumen, era un asco. "Salvo hacer crecer algunas ramas no hemos logrado más. También somos compatibles en desarrollo de ninjutsu, he desarrollado mi propio jutsu emblema basado en el desarrollado por mi esposo cuando era joven, él mismo me ayudo a perfeccionarlo para poder convertirlo en un jutsu completo. Los sellos en mi persona están activos, pronto el último estará completo y estaré a máxima capacidad."

El hombre la miró con ojos entrecerrados, midiendo cada reacción en su rostro, no sabía que era lo que buscaba en ella, pero aparentemente lo había encontrado cuando asintió lentamente con la cabeza, posando ambas manos en su bastón e inclinándose para verle de cerca. Esa pose condescendiente siempre le causaba escalofríos, Danzo-sama quizá no era carismático, pero sabía jugar sus cartas perfectamente a su favor. Ella era una carta en las manos del nuevo Hokage el cual la invitó a acercarse.

Era enferma la forma en que le fascinaba. En otro mundo, en otra realidad, quizá ella hubiera sido la joven doncella de este hombre, en otro momento no le hubiera importado, antes de encontrar a su Kakashi. Podía entender la forma rebuscada de su mente, podía verlo, enfermo y oscuro como era. Lo entendía realmente. A veces creía que él la hizo así para ser más parecida a él, pero esa era una forma egocéntrica de pensar, no era ella, todo Raíz funcionaba a su imagen y semejanza.

Así que en ese tétrico lugar se acercó para que él acariciara su rostro, bebiendo de sus palabras bajas sobre los planes que tenía para ella, para su futuro, para los posibles hijos que tuviera y finalmente sobre su nueva misión.

"Fue anunciada una reunión de las cinco sombras." Comentó él, disfrutando del tacto de una piel joven. Si hubiera sido más joven probablemente la hubiera usado como su propia amante, pero a su edad no estaba para esas cosas, aunque pudiera disfrutar de la compañía, las necesidades habían cambiado. La mujer sentada junto a su pierna, la mirada devota en la suya, era una obra de arte personal para él, pero nada más que eso. "Uchiha Sasuke está en movimiento, ya fui demasiado condescendiente..."

Al decir esto, con un movimiento relajado le indicó que se parara para levantar el vestido de ella, exponiendo el vientre donde cinco cicatrices de pocos centímetros pero que parecían extender raíces se expandían del lado izquierdo. La mano callosa tocó la piel sin ninguna delicadeza, los ojos verdes inmutables.

"Haz sido una buena agente. Cinco oportunidades te he dado para que trajeras a Uchiha Sasuke de regreso a la aldea, las cinco veces has fallado, si mis mejores miembros ANBU no pueden traerlo de regreso, las órdenes deberán cambiar." Dijo al fin, bajando el vestido, el ojo castaño observándola terminante. "Uchiha Sasuke se considera un Renegado de alta peligrosidad y por ende se debe dar muerte a la vista."

Apretó la lengua contra el paladar, sabía que Danzo-sama lo hacía por el bien de la aldea, así que se permitió un instante de debilidad, apretando los ojos. Esto rompía el trato que tenían pero no podía objetar al razonamiento. Cada 50 muertes que ella causaba tenía derecho a 1 misión de rastreo y recuperación para traer de regreso a Sasuke. La cantidad de veces que el Uchiha casi la mataba eran demasiadas, cinco misiones habían sido en campo, otras más habían sido de rastreo e investigación, así que así terminaban casi cuatro años dedicados a alguien que no había sido capaz de apreciar no solo lo que ella hacía, si no los sacrificios de Naruto y el dolor de Kakashi. Así se terminaba todo.

Con cierta lentitud levantó su brazo derecho para acercar el puño a su pecho para hacer una reverencia respetuosa.

"Si, Hokage-sama."

"Me acompañarás junto a Fu a la reunión como mi guardaespaldas, tomarás el puesto de inmediato." Se puso de pie con la misma lentitud solemne que ameritaba el momento, su mano buscando el rostro de la chica y apretando su barbilla con fuerza la obligó a mirarlo de forma directa. "Recuerda, no vacilar. Ser un shinobi es sacrificarse. Cerrar los ojos a la luz del sol, abrirlos en las sombras. Esa es la verdadera forma de un ninja, tu eres la viva imagen de lo que es ser shinobi, Sasori-hime. Solo tu puedes ver en esta oscuridad, ahora te toca a ti ser los ojos de los ciegos."

La mujer entrecerró los ojos pero asintió. Ella era buena en lo que hacía, sabía lo que debía hacer, no tenía que estar de acuerdo, pero ya sus oportunidades se habían acabado.


	20. Interludio I: Camino Ninja

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Interludio: Road to Ninja**

Esperó la llegada junto a varios de los padres de los chunin de su generación. Estaba acostumbrada a las miradas curiosas, realmente no era algo que le importara a esta altura de su vida, la mayor parte de la gente aquí aun no se decidía si Kakashi la había seducido a ella o ella a Kakashi como si alguno de los dos fueran pobres y frágiles mentalmente. En serio, estaba orgullosa de decir que hacía poco había entrado en el ranking de los shinobi más poderosos de la aldea y estaba orgullosa de su octavo lugar, por debajo de Kakashi, Tsunade-sama, Naruto, Sasuke, Morino Ibiki, Nara Shikaku y Yamanaka Inoichi, realmente, ¿alguien podría creer que ella sería fácil de manipular?

Suspiró resignada, viendo como todos se acercaban a las puertas con gestos de victoria, rápidamente los hijos acercándose a los padres orgullosos de que hayan logrado alejar a la amenaza de Akatsuki, algo que en realidad dudaba. Akatsuki fue capaz de destrozar la aldea con solo dos personas, si realmente hubieran estado todos este grupo de chiquillos no tenía oportunidad. Por donde lo viera se podía oler el juego sucio del grupo enemigo.

Así que entrecerró los ojos, notando a Naruto solitario y triste viendo como los padres se llevaban a sus hijos, así que se acercó, pero no llegó más lejos que un par de pasos cuando la figura de Kakashi llegó detrás con su sonrisa algo boba indicando que habría algo que decir si se acercaba a él lo suficiente.

"Neh! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Quieres ir por ramen?! ¡Yo invito, dattebayo!" Declaró el rubio al acercarse con esa sonrisa contagiosa de siempre, causando que ella respondiera con la misma emoción solo para ser interrumpidos, la mano de Kakashi tomando la muñeca de ella y tirando para ser seguido.

"Lo siento, Naruto, Sakura-chan me tiene que ayudar con un reporte, quizá mañana cuando terminemos con Hokage-sama podemos ir a Ichiraku." Ella sabía que Kakashi estaba tratando de animar al más joven con la promesa de Ichiraku, pero en estos momentos no parecía tener éxito, el rostro decaído y cansado de Naruto delataba su frustración.

Este no parecía un buen día para el rubio.

De hecho, cuando llegó a Ichiraku no había Narutomaki, solo Menma, lo cual le llevó a auto-convencerse de lo mal que estaba el día.

Fueron horas después que se encontraba solo en el parque, reconstruido tras la destrucción de Pain, balanceándose en su propia miseria cuando notó una presencia a su costado, el columpio a su izquierda comenzando a moverse con el nuevo cuerpo que lo impulsaba, parada sobre la tabla.

"Ah... ¿Hace cuanto que no me encontraba en un columpio?" Comentó la chica sonriendo a medias, los ojos al cielo, una luna llena que le recordaba a tantos sueños que era casi una vieja amiga a su parecer. Aunque evidentemente Naruto no opinaba lo mismo, con los ojos al suelo y un bufido en los labios. Era evidente que él no colaboraría por muy amable que ella trataba de ser. "Puse tu recomendación de asenso de rango." Admitió finalmente, ganando la mirada de sorpresa y admiración de su compañero que se puso de pie repentinamente con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿No tienes que ser Jonin para eso?" Comentó pensativo antes de darse cuenta que su anterior plan de que Iruka lo recomendara entonces no serviría, pero entonces...

"Naruto, soy jonin hace tres años, ¿recuerdas?" Mencionó ella señalándose antes de inclinar la cabeza con diversión. Sabía que no usaba ya el traje estandar, pero era difícil olvidar el grado de tus camaradas. "¿En que mundo vives? Soy la maestra del equipo siete, claro que soy jonin y perfectamente capaz de recomendar a alguien para ascender de rango."

"¡¿En serio, Sakura-chan?!" Exclamó poniéndose frente a ella, toda la emoción en su rostro de solo pensar la expresión de Tsunade-oba-chan cuando viera su nombre en una recomendación. "¡Eres la mejor!" Levantó su puño al aire, ganando una leve sonrisa que fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido, los ojos verdes alzándose a la luna, sus pies dando un ligero salto para aterrizar en la tierra causando que su compañero se distrajera, siguiendo su mirada, sintiendo finalmente lo mismo...

"No estamos solos..." Comentó ella mientras Naruto bajó la mirada a su pierna, notando un brillo y un hilo de sellos que apareció sobre su piel.

"Nunca dejan de sorprenderme..." Susurró una voz que podían reconocer, un hombre enmascarado causando que retrocedieran unos pasos en guardia.

"Madara..."

"Sakura-chan."

El rubio miró a ambos sin entender la interacción familiar que compartían, rápido interponiéndose en un vago intento de cubrir con su cuerpo el de su compañera, la cual observaba confusa por un instante al sujeto.

 _Todos los equipos habían perdido a su sensei y un miembro genin._

Algo no terminaba de cerrar en su mente, pero no pudo pensar más al ver que este metía la mano en su bolsillo.

"Creí que esta vez te mostraría uno de mis sueños."

"¡Rasengan!" El grito interrumpió la tensa conversación, un clon de sombras ayudando a dar forma al chakra de viento antes de atacar al miembro de Akatsuki presente, pero solo logrando traspasarlo como si de un fantasma se tratara.

"Deja en paz esta aldea..." Avisó ella, sin perder de vista al sujeto que no pareció moverse por un instante antes de sacar una esfera de su bolsillo.

"Es lo que planeaba hacer..." Admitió antes de lanzar la esfera al aire, un brillo intenso cubriéndolo todo y luego... nada.

Y ese 'nada' era peor, porque Naruto no estaba allí con ella o al menos no podía escucharlo. De hecho, ya no estaba en su posición original, si no recostada sobre tela, una cama o un futon al menos.

 _"¿Otra vez, Ino? No voy a actuar como idiota de nuevo, mendokuse..."_

 _"No, Shikamaru, te juro que no era ella y luego desapareció, pero entonces la encontré a ella en el patio cuando volvía a casa."_

 _"I-Ino-chan... las ropas..."_

 _"Ah, si, las ropas se me hicieron raras, pero no solo eso. La otra Sakura tenía un collar que era igual al de su padre, esta no lo tiene, por eso al principio creía que era nuestra Sakura, pero..."_

Supuso en el silencio que les estaba mostrando algo, entonces sintió un movimiento en su mano derecha y como impulso hizo látigo con su brazo para alejar a la persona que trataba de ver sus anillos y con la misma velocidad dio un salto para quedar en cuclillas sobre la cama donde había estado recostada.

La visión que le dio la bienvenida no era algo habitual, todo lo contrario, en sus años había aprendido que el primero en estar a su lado era Sai, en el último año se sumaba Kakashi, finalmente en los últimos meses sus estudiantes pasaban yendo y viniendo para saludar y ver como seguía, Udon siendo el más persistente al tener horario de hospital para su entrenamiento médico.

En sus años como miembro del Ansatsu Butai nunca había abierto los ojos para ver al Equipo Asuma con la falta de Akimichi o a Hyuga Hinata con Aburame Shino todos esperando un reporte de su estado. Especialmente porque salvo por Shikamaru no recordaba haber mantenido una amistad cercana con Ino salvo por responsabilidad y mucho menos con Hyuga o Aburame.

"Esto... perdón... Sakura-chan." Observó los ojos grandes de Hinata, que aunque no había sido la que tomó su mano se estaba disculpando en nombre de Ino que había tratado de mostrarles los anillos en la mano de la pelirrosa.

"¿Desde cuando tienes esta máscara?" Indagó directo el Nara, distrayendo a todos del momento incómodo para mostrar una máscara en blanco, sin ningún patrón pero sabía a quienes pertenecía.

"Creo que no estoy en el lugar correcto." Fue lo único que dijo, en un movimiento tomando la máscara y saltando de la cama directo al marco de la ventana, una mano asegurándose de tener sus bolsas para observar los ojos en ella. "Antes de sobre analizar este sueño de Madara... se siente real, pero ustedes no pueden ser reales. Nara Shikamaru sabe de donde viene esta máscara, y no haría preguntas tan redundantes."

Pero en este sueño su traje ANBU seguía aquí, por lo que dejó correr el chakra de su mano al yeso de la máscara despertando los diseños en rojo antes de colocársela junto al tapado para luego saltar, dejando atrás un grupo que se acercó corriendo a la ventana tratando de alcanzarla.

Pero era muy tarde, ella había subido al techo antes de que la vieran y allí estaba, observando la ciudad reconstruida de Konoha.

Los Hokage eran los mismos que en su vida diaria, Tsunade era la última y quinta Hokage al mando según la Hokage-iwa. Entonces, debía tratar con cuidado todo, hasta donde veía salvo por el exceso de confianza los chicos del equipo Asuma y el equipo Kurenai eran los mismos...

"A veces la diferencia no está en el resto, está en ti misma." Comentó una voz que tanto conocía a su espalda, causando que abriera los ojos de par en par y se girara a ver la figura semi transparente del miembro de Akatsuki, congelándose a la defensiva, lista para atacar o huir de ser necesario. "Hay mundos en los que todos cambian salvo tu que eres la constante, siempre igual, siempre Sakura-chan, no importa si eres la princesa del pergamino del escorpión o si eres una simple médica, tu esencia no cambia, pero este mundo... me pareció divertido. Porque todo, todos son exactamente iguales a nuestro mundo. Todos salvo una persona..."

Al escuchar eso se giró lentamente con terror, viendo por la calle a Kakashi pasar leyendo su libro Icha Icha, Pakkun caminando a su lado hablándole de algo que desconocía, Naruto corriendo por los tejados rumbo a la torre Hokage y Sai dibujando desde uno de los techos, Konohamaru con Moegi y Udon junto a Ebisu y su corazón se quebró. Este no solo no era su mundo, si no que era un mundo solitario para ella.

Un mundo sin sus alumnos, sin su esposo, sin su hermano, el Nana Han no tenía el mismo significando aquí que en su vida.

"Haruno Sakura fue aceptada como aprendiz por Senju Tsunade, y ahora es la heredera de su voluntad de fuego, felicidades." Comentó con diversión antes de girarse a ella. "Esta Sakura es chunin, una médica prometedora que aun está tratando de recuperar a Sasuke. Tiene muchos amigos, pero nadie lo suficientemente cercano. Aquí solo podrás escapar en sueños, porque estás sola." Lo último lo dijo con un gesto de burla, comenzando a desaparecer, dejando que la chica cayera al suelo desarmada.

Le había otorgado su deseo de la forma más cruel de todas. Este era su deseo hacía 4 años, pero ahora, estar aquí era como perder los últimos años, su trabajo duro, su sacrificio, todo en vano. Debía regresar a su hogar, necesitaba a Sai, necesitaba a Kakashi, se sentía perdida, ella no era médica, no tenía lo que Tsunade consideraba necesario, sus cualidades estaban en robar vidas, no salvarlas.

Así se quedó por horas, mirando sus anillos y suspirando, acurrucada en un rincón del edificio, recordando que en este techo, en el antiguo hospital antes de la reconstrucción, fue que Sasuke y Naruto se enfrentaron por primera vez con intensión asesina. Retiró las vendas de sus muñecas, mirando los sellos deseando tener a Sai para que los activara, pero no estaba allí para protegerla de si misma. Quizá con su mala suerte el Sai de este mundo fuera un civil pintor con muy poco talento. De solo pensarlo no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

La cual pronto se borró convirtiéndose en un mohín, los dedos entrelazándose con sus cabellos y tirando para poner orden a sus ideas. ¿Que pasaría si se quedaba encerrada en este mundo donde su otro yo seguía luchando por recuperar a Sasuke-kun? ¿Que se supone que hiciera? ¿Intentar acercarse a Kakashi? ¿Quien le creería aquí? ¿Debía ir a la Hokage para que le ayudara?

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas que se movían a una velocidad atronadora, como si hubiera estado usando un shunshin invertido, descompaginando la velocidad a la que se movía y los pensamientos con el entorno, no tenía miedo de ser encontrada, sabía que al ser uno de los edificios más altos de la aldea rara vez los shinobi saltaban por sobre este. Claro que nadie lo hacía, salvo uno para su desgracia, una de las últimas personas que quisiera encontrar en este o cualquier mundo. Mucho menos era alguien con quien hubiera querido encontrarse justo ahora que estaba desarmada interiormente, sus emociones regadas por el suelo sin norte o sur.

"Tu, eres la chiquilla de Hatake ¿verdad?" Ante las palabras del hombre no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor, retrocediendo aun más sobre su cuerpo encogido, agradeciendo que si bien la máscara ahora estaba guardada en la bolsa de su cadera, la capa blanca tapaba el símbolo de clan en su espalda. "La chica del Kakashi Han. Me ha dicho Kakashi-san que te han estado buscando por horas." Declaró el hombre causando que los ojos verde muertos se alzaran para encontrarse con el rostro cicatrizado.

"Morino Ibiki." Respondió como único saludo, obligando al cuerpo entumecido a estirarse para ponerse de pie, aun manteniendo una distancia mayor a un brazo bajo la mirada sospechosa del hombre que estaba leyendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

"Campo de entrenamiento número 3, equipo Kakashi se está reuniendo para la próxima misión."

"Entendido." Respondió, recordándose que el entrenamiento de Raíz era lo primero, lentamente empezando a manipular su chakra para moverse por su cabeza entumeciendo las reacciones y borrando su expresión por miedo a no saber que encontraría al ver a su equipo. Lo único seguro es que si estos sujetos eran iguales a los de su vida, entonces Sasuke se debería haber marchado de la aldea por una razón u otra, no era tan hipócrita como para creer que el Uchiha había dejado de ser un vengador.

Aunque él la analizaba, especialmente su traje, que era el vestido qipao rojo que usaba desde la boda y la torera gris con rojo de todos los miembros de raíz, el tapado blanco dejándolo intranquilo, deseando llevarla directo a Tortura e Interrogación pero conteniendo el deseo por el momento, Hatake sabría que hacer, más luego de toda la tonta historia de la heredera Yamanaka sobre una Haruno que no era Haruno y encontrarla desmayada en el parque. Prácticamente todos los miembros de ANBU estaban en alerta, aparentemente la Hokage había tomado la palabra de Uzumaki sobre algo parecido y estaba moviendo a los agentes en busca de rastros del tal Madara. Así era como al final él mismo había sido pedido para buscar infiltrados, posibles 'falsos' y a la chica de destacable cabello rosa.

"Te la dejo aquí. Si vuelves a perder la conciencia deberás ir directo al hospital." Comentó cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban los tres postes erguidos, Sakura solo pudiendo pararse allí a la espera de alguna reacción, sus ojos entrenados delante y una falta de expresión preocupante.

Presentes se encontraban Hatake Kakashi, Yamato y Sai, Naruto avisó que llegaría tarde luego de reportarse con Tsunade por 'algo que pasó en la noche' a sus palabras, el reporte ya se había extendido unas horas de hecho.

Todos estaban quietos, observándola como una hormiga bajo la lámpara, solo necesitaban moverse un poco para acabar por quemarla, idea que no le agradaba en absoluto, más al sentir su mano temblar, memorizando los movimientos de cada miembro aquí. Sai parecía caminar más al frente, contrario a lo que acostumbraba a ver. Su ' _hermano_ ' era el único del equipo con conocimiento médico y por ende el que debía permanecer atrás, solo usando ataques a distancia por medio de su tinta. Detrás de él solía estar ella que podía cubrir a ambos con sus escudos, él era su escudo contra la realidad y las miradas morbosas de quienes la juzgaban por su trabajo y ella el escudo físico de él.

Yamato era un jonin de ataque medio, a la carga iban Kakashi y por supuesto, Naruto.

"Yare, yare, Sakura-chan." Saludó Kakashi acercándose a ella con toda la intensión de darle una palmada en la cabeza, solo para ser eludido con un movimiento fluido, un paso al costado, causando una reacción de sorpresa por la velocidad y precisión. "¿Sakura? ¿Que ocurre?" Preguntó un poco más serio, recogiendo su mano pero posando fijamente su ojo visible en ella, estudiando los cambios que se dieron 'de la noche a la mañana'. El principal cambio era que estaba actuando como un animal arrinconado, probablemente alistándose para atacar si alguno diera un paso en falso.

"No sé a que estará jugando Madara, pero usar a mi esposo y a su equipo para esto, no era algo que esperaba." Comentó dando un par de pasos atrás, desenfundado sus tessen que comenzaron a mostrar un ligero brillo celeste, chispas eléctricas haciéndose presentes en la superficie de los abanicos metálicos.

"Kakashi, retrocede." Comentó Sai que se puso a la par mientras Yamato se preparaba para defender de un ataque eléctrico. "Esa no es la fea." Agregó para que trataran de prestar atención a lo que hablaba, con la cabeza indicando la torera que vestía, idéntica a la suya propia. A menos que Danzo la hubiera reclutado en algún momento, esto le sonaba a juego sucio.

"Entonces, ¿quien es?" Preguntó Kakashi para si mismo. "¡Has mencionado a Madara! ¡¿Que es lo que te traes con él?!" Preguntó sobre un ligero ruido de chasquidos sobre la estática que se formaba en torno a ella antes de empezar a escuchar algo conocido. "Chidori... se supone que..." No, no era Chidori, había algo diferente en este jutsu, pero se veía casi igual. Lástima no haber estado usando el Sharingan en ese momento, hubiera sido útil poder aprender un nuevo jutsu de naturaleza eléctrica. Saltó hacia atrás, esquivando un ataque que podría haber cortado su pecho, un abanico clavado en la tierra antes de ser usado como apoyo para una patada alta, permitiendo que la chica ganara terreno ante los tres extraños conocidos. Logrando la distancia poniéndose de pie nuevamente en un gesto claramente defensivo.

"Chidori es un jutsu incompleto, él jamás permitiría que yo usara un jutsu que pusiera en peligro a la gente a mi alrededor." Explicó ella innecesariamente, el abanico que aun estaba en su mano abriéndose con un golpe metálico, los dedos de ella moviéndose de una forma que él ya conocía, muy parecida pero sabía que no era exactamente igual. "Shiden." Enunció ella antes de que el jutsu terminara de tomar forma, bañándola a ella en una luz púrpura, del mismo modo en que el Raikiri lo hacía con él.

Pero así como llegó la promesa de violencia se fue sin desatarse, al menos no del todo. Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento giró el abanico en su mano a un árbol que hizo tierra con la electricidad, como si la estuviera absorbiendo, evitando que nadie más saliera herido pero calcinando el árbol en el proceso. Con paso lento y calculado acercándose al segundo abanico que había lanzado a Kakashi, sin perderlo de vista ni un instante mientras se agachaba para recogerlo y cerrándolo junto a su arma hermana.

Los tres presentes la vieron titubear antes de cerrar los broches el sobretodo blanco, los ojos en todos antes de pasar sus manos en el cabello rosado debajo de los hombros.

"Esto no tiene sentido, si ustedes son iguales entonces entre todos me ganarían, no tengo suficiente chakra como para combate contra tres frentes." Mencionó saltando para sentarse en un árbol con la espalda al tronco. "Este ' _sueño_ ' de Madara es demasiado real para mi gusto." Agregó para si misma, pero aun no confiando en perder de vista a los extraños.

Los hombres se miraron entre si, rápidamente Kakashi saltó a una rama apenas por sobre su cabeza y se agachó en cuclillas para estar más cerca de ella, tan cerca que solo había unos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros, observándola detenidamente a la espera de una reacción, cosa que consiguió al ella levantar la vista e inclinarse para alejarse de él aparentemente incómoda. Y no era para menos, este sujeto se podía ver como su esposo, pero no ERA su esposo, ese algo que era su relación faltaba por completo aquí, este hombre no conocía sus secretos aunque posiblemente ella supiera los de él.

"Io." Volvió a saludar como si no hubiera pasado nada, debajo Yamato tomando el mando visto que los otros dos hombres no tenían precisamente buenas cualidades sociales.

"Sakura, mencionaste a Madara, ¿que pasó con él?" Indagó el castaño con el rostro extendido hacia arriba para poder verla.

"Que raro que pregunte, Yamato-taicho, aunque supongo que puedo explicar igual..." Comentó observando que con Kakashi sobre su cabeza, Sai y Yamato debajo en dos posiciones desiguales, estaba rodeada. "Madara siempre juega con mis sueños y decidió ' _mostrarme uno suyo_ '. En este lugar se supone que debo ser médica, soy amiga de todos y no tengo ninguna relación importante." Se encogió de hombros alzando los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Kakashi solo para sonreír, una de sus sonrisas falsas tan parecidas a las de Sai. "Es todo como una hermosa pesadilla, mirar la gente y que no me reconozca. Aquí no soy nada porque no significo nada para las personas más importantes para mi." Concluyó bajando la vista y sacando un libro de su bolsa para abrirlo, un libro que ya Kakashi conocía de memoria, Icha Icha Takutikusu. "Pero no se preocupen, supongo que 'Sakura' de aquí regresará en cuanto yo pueda irme."

El intercambio de miradas fue significativo, especialmente al notar que ella ya no prestaba atención hasta que llegó corriendo Naruto, agitando brazos y tratando de llamar la atención de los presentes.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya le avisé a Oba-chan sobre Madara y Menma-ttebayo!"

El grito llamó la atención de todos los que le esperaban.

"¿A que te refieres, Naruto?" Preguntó ella al bajar la mirada con la curiosidad de quien no estaba prestando atención, como si por un momento podría confundir el innegable entusiasmo de este Naruto falso con el de su compañero del Dai Nana Han. En el fondo era innegable, sabía que si cerraba los ojos podría confundirlos, eran iguales, hablaban con los mismos manerismos.

"En el parque, ¿no recuerdas?" Preguntó confuso antes de que Kakashi bajara para pararse junto a él a la espera de la explicación. "A la noche, estábamos en el parque y Sakura se estaba quejando de sus padres y entonces algo nos hizo brillar en la pierna y ¡boom! Estábamos en un mundo completamente paralelo-dattebayo, Kiba era un adorador de gatos, Shikamaru era un idiota, Sai dibujaba mal y Kaka-sensei gritaba como loco sobre la juventud." Explicó a toda velocidad moviendo los brazos para poner más énfasis. "También estaban papá y mamá, y todos me llamaban Menma, entonces vino un hombre con máscara y se llevó a Sakura-chan..."

Cuando llegó a la parte del secuestro simplemente no pudo seguir prestando atención, el mundo que este Naruto describía era aun más increíble que este que estaba viviendo, casi opuesto por completo, incluso sobre los héroes, salvo por un detalle... Ella había sido ella misma, no había cambiado. A eso se debía referir Madara con lo que decía de la constante en todos los mundos.

"Eso quiere decir que es cierto..." Comentó Sai alzando la mirada.

"¿Eh?" La eterna confusión en rostro de Naruto ya no era rara.

"Yo no soy la Sakura de este mundo." Comentó ella cerrando el libro y guardándolo detrás de la cadera, debajo del tapado blanco. "Pero también es posible que este mundo no sea falso." Agregó pensativa. Si había historial de que alguien más viajó a una realidad que no era la suya, ¿Quien decía que el mundo creado por Madara no fuera real como el suyo? ¿O que este no fuera real? ¿que estaba planeando Madara?.

Fue entonces que una luz blanca rodeó sus manos y se extendió por su cuerpo.

"Es la misma luz de cuando Sakura-chan y yo regresamos... o al menos yo regresé." Señaló el rubio mirando a todos en busca de aprobación.

"¿Si?" Preguntó ella, sin expresión aparente observando sus manos para verlo luego. "A mi me recuerda a la luz de resurrección o lo que fuera que hizo Pain tras la destrucción, eso de ser revivido no es muy agradable a decir verdad." Admitió al ir desapareciendo, ganando miradas de sorpresa y preocupación con su comentario, la otra Sakura no había estado realmente en riesgo de muerte durante el asalto, demostrando con esto la mayor diferencia entre las dos. "Bueno, fue un gusto. Lamento no haber sido muy buena compañía. Aunque nunca suelo serlo. Creo que deberé decirle que me regale otro libro, después de todo, él mismo me lo robó, ¿verdad?"

Se giró como si caminara para alejarse, una media sonrisa de divertida complicidad, haciendo un gesto que a todos les recordó un poco del capitán del equipo, la mano en el bolsillo mientras alzaba la otra en saludo hasta solo ser una chispa de luz.

"Eso fue raro..." Comentó Naruto seguido por Sai que se paró a su lado con una mano en la barbilla tratando de analizar la situación. Contrario a los otros, Yamato se acercó a Kakashi para ver que tenía entre manos. Lo saludó la portada verde de ICHA ICHA Takutikusu, que dentro tenía un escrito:

 _'Para que dejes de robar el mío._  
 _Con amor,_  
 _Kakashi'_

Seguido de un dibujo, que probablemente había sido hecho por Sai de una versión SD de Kakashi que dejaba atrás un libro con un moño mientras escapaba con otro libro entre manos y una sonrisa de esas que se notaban en su único ojo visible.

* * *

Se paró lentamente de su lugar, viendo a Naruto dormido en uno de los bancos de la plaza y sonriendo para si misma al ver esa pose algo boba, las babas escapando de sus labios y la forma extraña en la que estaba doblado para caber en ese asiento.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Naruto había crecido mucho en el tiempo que no estuvo en la aldea, tanto que era irreconocible, era por eso que había decidido recomendarlo para el examen de ascenso, para demostrar en un acto de rebeldía que su compañero también tenía familia que lo tenía en cuenta. Era un poco egoísta, ahora que lo pensaba. Lo había hecho porque ella también necesitaba llenar un hueco que le costaba llenar a pesar de tener a sus alumnos, y a su esposo. Ese hueco era la necesidad de proteger.

Ya había destruido y matado, quizá la idea de ser madre no era tan mala, aunque se sentía un poco raro, pensar en hijos no era malo, pero...

Con un suspiro usó un poco de chakra para levantar a Naruto y llevarlo con algo de esfuerzo a su casa, no podía dejarlo en el parque simplemente. Era curioso el movimiento del tiempo, en el otro lugar había pasado casi un día completo y en este solo unas horas.

Al entrar en el departamento de Naruto no pudo evitar suspirar y sonreír por lo bajo, dejando el cuerpo del chico en la cama, su sueño demasiado pesado como para molestarse en ser silenciosa antes de empezar a recoger la basura, tirando la leche vencida, juntando en una bolsa los potes de ramen instantáneo vacíos y barriendo antes de preparar un desayuno sencillo con lo que había allí: Huevos hervidos duros que estaban en un paquete cerrado, arroz al vapor y sopa miso básica de puerro, tofu y wakame. Era evidente que el chico no conservaba nada de comida en este lugar, seguro que dependiendo de Ichiraku para comer todos los días.

Tras dejar todo preparado cerró la puerta sintiendo el agotamiento, a tal punto que abrió la puerta para caer semi-consciente en unos brazos que la esperaban con una expresión divertida.

"Sentí tu chakra fluctuando cuando te acercaste a la casa." Comentó él llevando a cabo toda la rutina antes de dormir por ella, TODA.

La cargó con una protesta débil de parte de ella y la sentó en una silla para tratar de darle de comer con una cuchara como si fuera un infante para la mala cara de su parte, masticando el arroz blanco y unos trozos de berenjena que habían quedado para su sorpresa. No comió ni una porción en realidad, solo lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba vacío el estómago antes de ser indicada que fuera al baño y le separaran una de las viejas camisetas de él que le había cortado las mangas para que ella la pudiera usar para dormir.

"No quisiera regresar jamás a un lugar así..." Comentó acurrucándose entre los brazos pálidos pero tibios de su compañero que sonreía divertido, el rostro siendo oculto por la propia oscuridad de la habitación que desdibujaba por completo sus facciones.

"Me imagino el susto que se deben haber pegado, no aprecio que trataras de matarme..."

"¿De matarte? Me estabas viendo como si fuera un bicho raro, un ninken con rabia. Aparte, creí que era completamente ilusión..."

"Probablemente lo fuera de todas formas, ahora calla y duerme que los chicos están en la otra habitación."

"¿A ustedes como les fue?"

"Parecido que a ti, si no me hubieras contado de los sueños anteriores me hubiera asustado. ¿Sabes que hay un mundo en el que nosotros no estamos juntos?" El hombre escuchó las risas de su compañera, apretando un poco más el abrazo para que no se cayeran de la cama que hace rato podrían haber cambiado por una más grande pero por costumbre habían preferido acomodarse a la más chica hasta mudarse a la casa del clan. "Lo digo en serio..."

"Yo estuve allí creo, la verdad que no me detuve a preguntar al otro Kakashi si se acostaba con su alumna."

"¡Ah, no! ¡Ya lo hiciste sonar sucio! ¡Serás pervertida!"

El sonido de risas causó que en la otra habitación Konohamaru se contagiara y comenzara a reir por lo bajo antes de quedarse dormido al fin.


	21. Tulipán Amarillo

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Tulipán Amarillo: Amor Unilateral**

Sabía que Danzo la iba a usar para esto, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era algo diferente.

Tras la confesión de un Naruto magullado de haber visto a su padre en el momento que se liberó la octaba cola del Kyubi en la invasión de Pain, con la información en sus manos de que Sakura ahora pertenecía al grupo de resguardo de Danzo-sama, solo le quedó una cosa por abrazar y era el hecho de que Sakura estaría en la reunión de los cinco kages, por ende, él debía ir también.

Con las órdenes de Sai de ser la sombra de Naruto en todo momento y la necesidad de urgencia que Tenzo fuera con ellos el equipo era claro como estaría conformado.

Por supuesto que no estaba preparado para confesiones tétricas como el hecho de que Danzo tenía implantado los Sharingan de varios miembros del clan Uchiha que fueron robados en la masacre, aunque también había ciertas palabras que le resonaban sobre el tema, la mayoría dichas por la misma Sakura:

 _"A pesar de todo, Danzo-sama siempre admiró a Shisui-san por su devoción y su capacidad de destacarse en un clan tan estricto como el Uchiha. Por eso a pesar de todo su legado está bien protegido. Por eso me enseñó la técnica que le hacía famoso de la misma forma que él la usaba aunque yo no sea tan veloz al no tener un Sharingan para ayudarme."_

Al final todo se basaba en el Sharingan.

Era evidente que el Raikage no iba a cambiar de opinión, pero cuando vio la figura de Sakura a lo lejos, alejándose sin su máscara de ardilla puesta, supo que algo no estaba bien,más notando un movimiento de la tierra anómalo seguido por el crecimiento de ramas monstruosas a lo lejos y una ola de chakra expansivo que se extendió solo para contraerse repentinamente como si se tratara de una implosión.

"Sakura-chan..." Murmuró llamando la atención de su acompañante, Tenzō, que se giró a verlo. "Danzo debe haber dado la orden de asesinato para Sasuke. Te encargo a Naruto..." Avisó antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad, determinado a detener un potencial desastre.

* * *

Danzo estaba muerto. Lo pudo ver, podría determinar el sellado fallido y el descontrolado Mokuton. Ella no podría hacerlo ni intentándolo o quizá si, si con Kakashi determinaran su voluntad en una sola dirección, cosa casi imposible ya que eso implicaría tener la misma personalidad por completo, era rara la vez que ambos podían determinar una única voluntad para conseguir resultados tan espectaculares como el muro de hielo, y ese se formaba con base en sus deseos de proteger a sus camaradas y sus personas amadas, el resto del tiempo eran como el día y la noche, no existía el uno sin el otro pero eran casi opuestos.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Por dentro su cuerpo se estremeció al tratar de sonar sincera en una palabra tan vil como un nombre cariñoso a una persona que había tratado de matarla más veces que las que recordaba.

"¿Por que quieres unirte a mi? ¿Que pretendes?" Preguntó el chico evidentemente indeciso entre su desagrado y confusión.

"No pretendo nada. Desde que te has ido de Konoha me he arrepentido de no ir contigo." Nada, ninguna reacción, necesitaba empujar emocionalmente al chico para que hablara, necesitaba saber sus planes ahora que evidentemente Danzo-sama no estaría más disponible. "¡Haré todo lo que quieras, Sasuke-kun! Ya no quiero tener ese arrepentimiento."

Por fin vio una reacción, muy leve, los ojos entrecerrándose como si midiera su sinceridad, una sinceridad falsa, pero no había trabajado cuatro años como oiran en infiltración por nada, simular amar a las personas era parte de su contrato tristemente.

"¿Y ya sabes lo que quiero?" Se lo podía imaginar...

"¡No me importa! ¡Haré lo que me pidas!"

"¡Voy a destruir Konoha!" Ah, ahí estaba, la confirmación de sus sospechas. Pero aunque lo hubiera sabido no pudo evitar cierto estupor, esa forma de expresarse tan abiertamente casi le parecía un milagro, tan diferente del chico que conocía cuando era chica que callaba todo. "Eso es lo que quiero... ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a traicionar Konoha por mi?"

 _'Si supieras de lo que soy capaz no preguntarías cosas tan estúpidas.'_ Admitió para si misma, después de todo, ella era parte de los cimientos. _'Soy la raíz que nunca estará destinada a ver el sol.'_ Se recordó apretando un puño y llevándolo cerca de su aun no la conocía lo suficiente como para saber sus capacidades, así que jugaría sus cartas cerca a su corazón, observando cada detalle con cuidado. Debía verlo como uno de esos trabajos donde el cliente buscaba chicas jovencitas y sumisas a su disposición, esto no era diferente, Sasuke estaba buscando que lo validara, eso podía hacerlo.

"Si, si tu me lo pides lo haré." Veneno en los labios, tuvo que pasar la lengua para borrar el sabor amargo mientras sentía como el cuerpo oscuro de su invocación se movía bajo su piel alimentando su veneno.

"Entonces demuéstralo. Acaba con ella, entonces creeré en ti."

Esa sorpresa no la tuvo que disimular, realmente no se esperaba que le indicara matar a la chica de cabello rojo que ya estaba herida en el suelo. Realmente era una lástima, hubiera sido bueno llevarla para interrogar, pero con la herida que tenía no podría hacer mucho.

"¿Quien es ella?"

"Un miembro de Taka, el equipo que formé. Como podrás ver, ahora es inservible. Sakura, eres ninja médico, ¿verdad? Podrás reemplazarla, así que esto funcionará."

No se gastó en corregirlo, la cantidad de personas que confundían su control completo de chakra con capacidad para el iryo-ninjutsu era demasiado grande al punto que ya no le molestaba. De todas formas la chica iba a morir y si ella tenía algo que decir, Sasuke también. Así que solo tendría una oportunidad en esto.

"Has cambiado mucho." Comentó, alzando una mano, en ella había unos senbon que se dispararon como impulsados por chakra, penetrando la ropa y la piel de la chica herida que solo pudo toser un par de veces antes que un mareo se llevara su conciencia, el cuerpo tirado acabando de desplomarse sin tensión en sus músculos.

"Veo que no fui el único en cambiar." Agregó él, apartándose un poco para girar el cuerpo inerte con el pie, sin gastarse en revisar a la mujer, pero algo pasó antes de que Sakura terminara de entender que sucedía.

El sonido de las mil aves fue lo que anunció el accionar real del Uchiha que se posó a su espalda, así como escuchó un segundo trinar de aves que interfirió en el ataque, como había predicho, Kakashi no estaba lejos. Sakura en cambio se agachó, apretando un poco el puño cerrado y extendiendo su pierna en una patada que logró alejar Sasuke, obligándolo a aterrizar a algo de distancia.

"De verdad pretendías asesinarla. Has caído muy bajo, Sasuke." Comentó Hatake Kakashi cuando se ponía de pie, dando tiempo a que la chica quitara los broches del sobretodo para dejarlo caer junto al abrigo de Kakashi, pelear con ese tipo de ropas les era incómodo.

"Siguen apareciendo." Comentó el morocho con burla.

"Sakura, trataste de matarlo por tu cuenta, ¿verdad? No tienes que cargar con esa responsabilidad tu sola. Yo era el sensei del equipo 7, fue mi cobardía la que los dividió."

"No digas mucho, ya te dije que eras un maestro horrible." Comentó ella con diversión, inclinándose en posición cerca del suelo, lista para atacar pero girando una muñeca en gesto burlón para indicar al más joven de los dos hombres. "Solo mira, Uchiha Sasuke tratando de atacarme con una técnica Hatake original... ¿No podías enseñarle otra cosa? No sé... a invocar mariposas quizá."

"Hn. Irónico sería, que el último Hatake muriera por su propia técnica." Comentó Uchiha sin favorecer el hecho de que le ignoraran, cosa que no funcionó del todo, en realidad estaba tratando de medir las posibilidades, Sakura no sería una amenaza directa, pero con ayuda de Kakashi no sabría. Su actitud también había cambiado, de la complaciente que había llegado para pedir ir con él a una pasiva y agresiva al mismo tiempo.

"Cuando se fue, Sakura-chan, te dije algo muy irresponsable para tranquilizarte. Prometí que todo volvería a ser como antes. Luego de lo que Danzo te hizo sabía que era imposible, pero creo que quise engañarme aunque fuera por un rato más, simular que no estamos tan rotos." Algo en el fondo de Sasuke se movió, registrando el hecho de que Danzo había hecho algo a Sakura, necesitando saber que pero sin atreverse a preguntar, de todas formas iba a matarlos a ambos.

"Deja de hablar tonterías, Baka-kashi." Respondió ella, mirándolo sobre su hombro para notar la sorpresa de ese apodo que solo una persona solía usar, concluyendo en una media sonrisa antes de regresar al enemigo.

"¡Te diré una ultima vez, Sasuke! ¡He visto a tantos como tu que ya he perdido la cuenta! Aquellos que siguen el camino de la venganza no van a ningún lado. ¡No termines siendo poseído por la venganza!"

Las risas del ex-miembro del Nana Han resonaron entre la ironía y la locura.

"Itachi, Madre, Padre. ¡Tráelos de vuelta y me detendré!"

"Realmente no quiero asesinarte..."

"Hablas como si fueras capaz de hacerlo. Deja de actuar como mi sensei, realmente no puedo esperar para matarte."

"Y tu hablas como si fueras el único en haber perdido alguien. No puedo esperar a arrastrar tu cuerpo muerto de regreso a la aldea" Bufó ella seguido de un gruñido hostil, cubriendo a Kakashi que giraba la cabeza al notar a la cuarta persona presente.

"Sakura, te lo encargo... llevaré a la chica junto a Sai." Comentó dando vuelta para tomar el cuerpo de la mujer pelirroja y llevársela lejos de un salto ya que Sakura no sabría donde encontrar a su compañero.

"¿Por que siempre me toca lavar los trastos a mi?" Preguntó con un bufido al girarse para ver a su ex compañero.

"¿Tu? ¡¿Realmente Kakashi ha dejado que tu te hagas cargo?!" Las risas eran descontroladas, con un tono demente en ellas. "¡Una chica sin clan, sin aspiración, aun persiguiendo su amor perdido! Como si quisiera que te matara..."

"Para tu información, no necesito un clan, no necesito un estúpido dōjutsu o un tonto bijū. Voy a hacer mi propia leyenda de ser necesario. Kakashi me dejó porque sabe que tengo asuntos pendientes contigo." Confirmó al ver que él hacía una hilera de símbolos con las manos, reconociendo de inmediato el chidori y pudiendo predecir prepararse para contrarrestarlo. "¡¿Acaso creías que por ser el último Uchiha solo tú manejarías las técnicas del clan?!" Bromeó hacer los símbolos con una mano solo siendo asistida por la otra que no parecía abrirse en ningún momento.

"¡Raiton: Chidori!"

"¡Raiton: Shiden!"

Había sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke, pero no titubeó a la hora de atacar, la electricidad violeta y la azul chocando de forma violenta, sabía que tenía que hacer esto rápido, este tipo de técnicas usaban una cantidad de chakra que no podía desperdiciar realmente. El embiste había dejado marcas en el suelo, las piedras cayendo a los lados sin detenerse.

Trató de mantener una distancia corta, sabía que si se alejaba demasiado podría atraparla con su Sharingan, así que para no verlo esquivaba y golpeaba a toda velocidad, impulsando la electricidad a pegarse a su cuerpo para que cada contacto causara quemaduras y daño. Tendría poco éxito si no lograba asestar un golpe pleno.

Entonces vio como aparecía, esa figura púrpura detrás de Sasuke, las palabras de odio de él cayendo en oídos sordos, realmente no veía el sentido de mantener una conversación 'amena' con él, un tema era hablar con Kakashi en medio de una pelea, el cual le respondía con ánimos, o Sai que era directo en sus instrucciones, pero detenerse a tomar el té y una charla amena con el enemigo le resultaba estúpido, o quizá es que en su línea de trabajo nunca tuvo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas... siempre estaban, gritaban o a veces gemían, luego cerraban los ojos y ya no despertaban.

" _¿Por qué nunca me dices que pasa? ¿Por que siempre permaneces en silencio?_ " Sabía que Kakashi no estaría feliz cuando supiera lo que estaba haciendo, pero necesitaba que recordara esos tiempos, aunque sea para tratar de asesinarla nuevamente. " _Jamás compartes nada conmigo._ "

Esta memoria eidética suya siempre le ayudó para recordar palabra por palabra lo que le había dicho antes de que marchara, jugando irónicamente con las emociones de los dos al mismo tiempo, porque si bien no había ese tipo de amor, ya no tenía sentimientos románticos porque él era aun un chiquillo egoísta, no iba a negar su amor por uno de los miembros de su equipo, un amor que sentía también por Naruto-kun y que por el mismo amor que sentía debía matarlo para evitar que siguiera caminando este sendero. Kakashi había confiado en ella, esto lo habían discutido muchas veces, ella debía ser quien lo hiciera retroceder.

Vio como la criatura, Susanoo como lo llamaba Kakashi, disparó flechas en su dirección, pero estaba preparada, su sello descansando al borde del agua, a una distancia segura del ataque.

"S _iempre logro hacer que me odies, ¿verdad?_ " Lo observó descender para ponerse a la par, Susanoo creciendo, siendo consumido mientras lo distraía. " _¿Recuerdas? Cuando nos convertimos en genin y nos asignaron nuestro equipo de tres. Estuvimos solos por primera vez en_ ese _lugar y tu enfureciste conmigo_."

Saltó atrás, notando como sus movimientos no eran tan precisos como hacía solo un momento, la media sonrisa de autosuficiencia apareciendo en su rostro, sabiendo que había conseguido tiempo suficiente para Kakashi que ahora aparecía corriendo cabeza abajo por el puente para llegar a ellos.

" _Ese día comenzó todo. La historia tuya y mía. Y de Naruto-nii y Kakashi-sensei. Los cuatro fuimos a diferentes misiones, fueron tiempos difíciles, pero más que nada fue divertido..._ " En ese instante lo notó, los ojos de él se desenfocaban, estaba perdiendo el control de la criatura, pero el ataque igual salió, Kakashi saltando en el uso del Magenkyo Sharingan para evitar la flecha.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" La respuesta fue el mismo sonido que ya tenía conocido tanto por los Uchiha como por la chica, una especie de asentimiento de consonantes que se enredaban en su lengua.

"30%, llegas a tiempo." Admitió ella que se ponía de pie, la electricidad de su jutsu retrocediendo ya que sabía era imposible para ella seguir ese ritmo, jamás lo admitiría, pero al no nacer con un kekkei genkai por muy pródigo que fuera el luchador, viviría eternamente con una desventaja. Con la muerte de Danzo-sama sabía que podría acceder a la misma ventaja que Kakashi, pero tomar un Sharingan de una persona desconocida le sonaba a que acabaría en una nueva maldición, la misma sensación que le daba la guadaña roja del Akatsuki que derrotaron meses atrás el equipo Asuma. "Yo seré la distracción." Aclaró antes de salir corriendo a Sasuke, aunque sabía que esto era el plan no suyo o de su equipo, era el de Danzo-sama. Ella estaba para ser el sacrificio, sabía que luego de burlarse de todo lo que significó la despedida entre ellos Sasuke iría para el corte final.

Y Kakashi no podría defenderla ahora.

Había usado su Magenkyo, eso lo debilitaba y hacía borrosa la vista, así que en realidad ella se estaba entregando como cordero al altar, puños y piernas enredándose en un taijutsu de corta distancia, sabía que podía liberar los sellos, pero no iba a hacerlo, menos cuando sus manos comenzaron a formar sellos, siendo detenida por el Uchiha tras darle un golpe, tomándola por el cuello y levantándola. Era la posición perfecta, Sasuke le estaba dando la espalda a Kakashi, el cual...

Parecía estar más preocupado por su inminente muerte que por el hecho de que le estaba dando una ventaja inmensa al lograr esta apertura, lo cual la hizo rabiar aun más, sus ojos no estaban en el sujeto que la tenía apricionada, o en el kunai que le había sacado de la pierna, con el que iba a matarla, si no en Kakashi, rogando que el hombre hiciera valer su muerte por algo...

Bueno, no que un corte en el cuello fuera a matarla tan fácilmente, pero tampoco iba a ser un paseo en el campo.

Fue entonces que sintió el peso de alguien, un cuerpo cálido y el impulso, alzando la mirada estaba en brazos ni más ni menos que su otro hermano del Dai Nana Han, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ese hecho parecía haber logrado despertar a Kakashi que se lanzó en una pelea de Taijutsu con Sasuke para lograr alejarlo de los dos miembros que quedaban, era la primera vez en cuatro años que se encontraban todos los miembros del equipo, por mucho que uno padeciera de evidente déficit racional.

"Sakura..." Habló el hombre posado delante de ella y Naruto para cubrirlos hasta que ella se pusiera de pie. "Cuando salgamos de aquí vamos a tener una conversación importante tu y yo, no creas que voy a olvidar lo que intentaste hacer." Determinó el iemoto Hatake, apenas viendo sobre su hombro. "Libera el primer sello y ponte de pie."

"Si, anata." Respondió en un gesto solemne, haciendo que Naruto la soltara para ponerse de pie junto a Kakashi, un brillo en su baja espalda liberando chakra a su exhausto cuerpo. Este gesto llamó la atención de Naruto que también se ponía de pie, notando finalmente los símbolos de clan en la espalda de ambos, una ligera sonrisa marcando su rostro antes de recordar la razón de este encuentro improvisado.

"¡Sasuke! Sakura es miembro del Equipo 7."

" **Era** compañera, ya no lo es..."

"¿Ahora entiendes, Naruto? Su intención de matar es real." Explicó Kakashi que ya había presenciado dos intentos de asesinato a Sakura, tratando de separar su obligación como maestro y su deseo de proteger a su compañera de vida, pero al final llegando a una conclusión... para proteger a Sakura debía matar a Sasuke, por mucho que la carga de su obligación pesara en sus hombros.

El que Naruto se adelantara diciendo comprender a Sasuke no era algo que esperaba, pero ambos sabían que esta pelea no los incluiría, el ojo de Kakashi estaba molestando tras usar el Kamui, Sakura aun no completaba su último sello por lo que aún no podía usar todo su chakra, el Hiraishin podría ser útil, pero meterse en esta pelea era como meterse entre dos monstruos listos para devorar todo a su paso, no tendría lugar en esta pelea si no quería morir aquí y ahora.

Escuchaba el cuchicheo de los dos hablando sobre venganza, sobre Danzo, sobre Itachi, sobre familia y lo que era perderla, sobre como el nombre Uchiha estaba más limpio ahora que el anciano estaba muerto. El mismo anciano que le había quitado su familia pero le había dado otra, el mismo anciano que le había quebrado y violado de las formas más crueles y no estaba hablando del cuerpo exactamente, ese mismo que le dio un propósito, un sentido a su vida para dejar de girar como satélite en torno a este mismo Sasuke que había asesinado al portador de su propósito. Realmente, no sabía si lo que había hecho Sasuke estaba bien o estaba mal, no sabía si llorar o festejar la muerte de Danzo-sama.

"Vámonos, Kakashi... Uchiha Sasuke no vale la pena, es un patético niño haciendo berrinche." Dijo al fin, mostrando la máscara perfeccionada tras años, impasibles ojos verdes que parecían descartar a su ex compañero como algo patético. Sabía que tanto Sasuke como ella no estaban aun al máximo de su potencial y ninguno había mostrado todas sus cartas, pero esto... no valía la pena, era ponerse a hablar con un chiquillo mal educado. Tantos años tratando de rescatarlo, tantos años queriendo tenerlo de regreso a su lado, junto a Naruto y Kakashi para volver a ser un equipo completo, pero su corazón en este instante no estaba aquí.

Un quiebre de su corazón fue tan limpio que le asustó al principio, pero luego pudo abrazarlo. Antes quería a sus compañeros a su lado, ahora se daba cuenta que era un sueño imposible el de ella, como dijo Kakashi, fue irresponsable el pensar que todo volvería a ser como cuando eran estudiantes de la academia o incluso genin.

"Sakura, es mi trabajo..."

"Deja que Naruto se haga cargo... es el único que aun no comprende la maldición del odio. Debe vivirlo por si mismo, si esto no lo quiebra de su inocencia, entonces será un buen Hokage algún día." Por una vez, los roles se invirtieron, la mano de ella tomó su muñeca haciendo suave presión antes de tirar de él para que la siguiera, sabiendo que a su espalda el Uchiha probablemente estuviera viendo el símbolo de clan cambiado en sus ropas, sin terminar de comprender pero sin pedir explicaciones. "¡Naruto! ¡Última oportunidad! Si fallas, la próxima cargaremos con todo el arsenal."

El brillo acerado de la mirada verde se encontró con el celeste cielo del jinchuriki que recibió el mensaje de forma clara: Ellos estarían cerca por si los necesitaba pero no interferirían, esta era su pelea.

"¿Por que no me dejaste matarlo?" Preguntó Kakashi que se puso a su par, entrelazando sus dedos a conciencia de que a sus espaldas, a menos de un kilómetro de distancia dos personas queridas para ambos estaban peleando.

"Tonto sentimentalismo." Admitió recargándose en un árbol y comenzando a subir ambos hasta estar en una rama donde podrían ver a la distancia si había problemas reales. "Yo fui purgada de esos sentimentalismos, pero tu no. En el fondo ambos tenemos esperanzas y sentimos nuestro deber regresarlo a la aldea, o al menos guiarlo a redimirse." Admitió bajando la mirada al notar una mariposa hecha de tinta negra posarse en su mano. "La chica ya debe estar curada como para hablar, esperemos que Sasuke y Naruto terminen su ' _charla amena_ ' para ir con Sai y Yamato."

El hombre asintió, apenas dirigiendo una mirada a su lado para observar a su esposa que se recargó a su lado en un gesto relajado.

"Debería darle las gracias a Sasuke-kun ahora que lo pienso." Hizo un sonido de pregunta pidiendo que se explicara. "También pedirle perdón a Sai, al final tenía razón..."

"¿A que te refieres, Sakura?"

"A que guste o no, tienen razón al compararme con el caso Uchiha." Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. "Danzo mandó a matar a todo mi clan aunque fueran civiles, forzó mi mano para que matara a los últimos que vivían en el País de las Fuentes y en Nadeshiko no Sato. Todo el legado, todo lo que eran desapareció mientras yo era entrenada como prostituta de lujo... no sé si ves la constante, pero comienzo a creer que ese era el modus operandi de Danzo-sama. Aunque contrario a Itachi, mi mano no tembló con nadie. Lo que aun no sé es que ganó de eliminar mi clan."

"A ti." Fue la respuesta corta y al punto de él que veía una columna de agua elevarse tras el choque de energías. "Antes creía que te intentaba usar a ti para llegar a todo el resto del equipo, pero cuando empezamos a trabajar juntos me di cuenta de algo importante, no sé si es una característica de tu familia, pero tu chakra se amolda fácilmente, eso hace que sea fácil controlarlo y que pueda sintonizar con el de otras personas, como el mío." Al decir esto tomó la mano de ella y mezcló el chakra de agua de ella con el de viento propio causando que naciera una espiga de hielo en sus manos. "No creo que sea tan fácil con todos, nosotros tenemos una sintonización personal, que no sé si funcionaría con otros, probablemente podrías aunque costaría más... pero la realidad es que sin importar tus reservas, lo que tu puedes hacer con tu chakra no lo puede hacer nadie, ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, y aunque mi clan es famoso por su control del chakra y el desarrollo de Ninjutsu, no llego ni a una parte del control que tu tienes."

Inclinó la cabeza y asintió, volviendo a relajarse mientras sentía el cuidadosamente manipulado chakra de fuego en la mano de él derretir el hielo que habían creado, el genjutsu que cubría su ojo derecho desapareciendo para mostrar un hueco vacío ensangrentado.

"Un árbol no puede vivir sin raíces." Mencionó de repente ella, alzando la cabeza para verlo con único ojo que poseía, el puño apretado lentamente abriéndose para mostrar lo que tenía en él, el cual la observó con tristeza antes de asentir.

"Hubiera preferido que tomaras el camino de la venganza, pero es cierto... un árbol no puede vivir sin raíces."

El ojo de Uchiha Shisui no había sido destruido realmente, se encontraba en una esfera de chakra protector en las manos de Sakura.


	22. Azucena

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Azucena: Corazón Inocente**

"Sakura-taicho, Sai, deben explicar todo lo que ha pasado."

Habían estado caminando, Kakashi cargando en su espalda el cuerpo agotado de la chica que aun no estaba del todo recuperada, la cual aprendieron su nombre era Karin. Al frente, con determinación, los pasos de Naruto guiaban el grupo tras haber sido rescatado por Kakashi, Sasuke marchando con Madara, el hombre de la máscara naranja, y Zetsu. El rubio a pesar de todo se veía mucho más alegre, más vivo, contrario a su compañera de equipo que se encontraba mucho más resguardada caminando pasos atrás de él junto a Sai.

Era en ese trayecto, Sai cada tanto haciéndoles detenerse para revisar el estado y el progreso de la chica pelirroja. Fue cuando a mitad de camino tres hombres en tapados y máscaras aparecieron frente a ellos, demandando respuestas que en realidad no terminaban de tener, causando que con un movimiento fluido Sakura se adelantara para interponerse entre los hombres y el grupo que iba camino a Konoha.

"¿Quienes son estos tipos?"

"Miembro de Raíz, ANBU de operaciones oscuras." el entrecierre del ojo de Kakashi indicando su mirada sospechosa en los recién llegados ya decía suficiente para Naruto, más sabiendo que Sai estaba ligados a ellos de alguna forma si su memoria no le fallaba.

"Parece que también están un poco temerosos." Comentó Sai al recordar su propia reacción momentos atrás, dando unos pasos al frente para quedar junto a la pelirrosa para hacer frente a sus compañeros del Butai. "La razón por la que el sello que Danzo-sama nos ha puesto se ha ido..." Aclaró Sai. No lo había presenciado, de hecho, la única persona que lo había hecho entre ellos era precisamente Karin, pero Sakura poseía la prueba de su partida en un sello escondido en su muslo interno. No era tonto, sabía que había escondido allí, especialmente luego de tener que revisarla por el ojo perdido que causó un desvanecimiento al principio del camino, debiendo esconder el espacio vacío con su hitai-ate, cómicamente como lo hacía habitualmente su esposo.

"Danzo-sama... ¿está muerto?"

"Si."

"Eso es... ¿Que pasó con el otro guardaespaldas, Fu?" Preguntó uno girando su cabeza a Sakura, causando que Naruto tratara de empujarla atrás, no veía la expresión de estas personas pero el gesto era desagradablemente significativo. Sin embargo, la chica no se permitió ser movida, sabía sus responsabilidades y no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

Por suerte Kakashi soltó el agarre en Karin con una mano para detener por el hombro a Naruto para que no interfiriera.

"Yamanaka Fu fue atacado por un sujeto de máscara de nombre Madara, Aburame Torune fue a asistirle, desde entonces no se sabe nada de ellos." Intervino la chica, el rostro serio perdiendo su expresividad mientras daba un paso más al frente, los ojos de Sai desviándose levemente a ella antes de regresar a los sujetos que se miraban entre ellos inseguros sobre como proceder.

El grupo de Raíz era un grupo reducido y servil, la mayoría siendo ingresados demasiado jóvenes como para poder crear un carácter o una idea del 'yo' lo suficientemente fuerte. La vida lejos de las sombras era algo aterrador para la mayoría. El miembro más joven precisamente era Sakura ya que Sarutobi Hiruzen había desbandado el grupo ANBU hasta donde él creía, convirtiéndolo en un equipo mucho más selecto y secretivo para evitar traidores. De la misma forma se consideraban 'familia', solo que esta 'familia' siempre era de dos miembros sin contar al sensei: No había Yamanaka Fu sin Aburame Torune, no existía Sai sin Shin, y tras su muerte, sin Hatake Sakura. Todos habían sido criados para rendirse a los ideales de la asociación, sostener el gran árbol que es Konoha desde las raíces.

"Me gustaría proponer algo sobre el futuro de la raíz..." Interrumpió Sai para desviar las miradas de los hombres a él pero no hicieron caso, esperando que la mujer volviera a hablar.

"Ellos saben lo que pasará a partir de ahora." Aclaró ella, inclinando la cabeza para ver a su compañero que asintió en respuesta, sin estar del todo feliz pero dejando que tomara el control de la situación. "¡Nuestro deber es sostener la aldea de Konoha desde los cimientos! Con o sin Danzo-sama nuestra tarea no se ha acabado. ¡Hokage-sama debe despertar lo antes posible para poder prepararnos para la guerra! Avisen a Shizune-san, el cuerpo de Tsunade-sama debe descansar con su piel tocando las flores lunares de la Hokage-iwa. Despachen un equipo que vaya hasta Jōmae no Sato, debemos comenzar una red de información, quiero un reporte de estadísticas, cuantas raíces están disponibles dentro de la aldea y si algún miembro aun está en misión fuera de nuestros bordes."

"¡Si, señora!"

"Dispersense." Ordenó causando que tres sombras salieran disparadas a las copas de los árboles ante la mirada atontada y a su vez admirada de la chica en la espalda de Kakashi, y por supuesto la confusión de Naruto, de quien comenzaba a creer solo tenía dos estados mentales, confuso y determinado. "Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de la vida, primero quiero llegar a Konoha, el dolor de cabeza me mata."

"Entonces... ahora eres la única capitana presente." Comentó Kakashi, viendo el ojo de Sakura quien hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

"El título es Comandante. Me ascendió ya que como Hokage no tendría tanto tiempo. Al ser la persona con menos tiempo integrada soy la elección más evidente, aun me puedo integrar en la comunidad y me ha enseñado la política de los ancianos."

"Sakura-chan, ¿que te pasó...?" Interrumpió Naruto, señalando su propio ojo al no saber como preguntar exactamente lo que le había pasado en el rostro.

"Nada grave, perdí mi ojo..." Las miradas de Karin y Naruto demostraban sorpresa.

"¿Como puedes decir que no es grave? ¡Si ese TEME fue el que...¡"

"No fue Sasuke." Interrumpió tranquila, volviendo a caminar. "Yo arranque mi propio ojo." Admitió encogiéndose de hombros, sin poder ver a su espalda como la pelirroja bajaba la mirada a su escolta, el cual había apretado un poco sus dedos en las piernas de ella como si deseara contenerse para no comentar sobre lo que estaba diciendo su mujer.

"Sai, quiero que le des mi ojo a Sakura."

"¡No quiero tu ojo, Kakashi!" Estalló exasperada. "¡¿Que diablos pasa a esta aldea y su obsesión ocular?! ¡¿Por que no va la gente por la vida intercambiando riñones?! ¡Porque no es tan dramático como intercambiar ojos!" Si, sonaba a berrinche, pero ya estaba cansada física y emocionalmente, desde que Kakashi notó la ausencia de la orbe verde había estado insistiendo que tomara el ojo normal suyo, así que estalló por allí.

En principio Kakashi quiso darle el de Obito, pero ella le explicó que era absurdo tomar un sharingan y que las técnicas más importantes de él estaban adaptadas a la posesión del dojutsu. Además que este consumía una cantidad de chakra constante al no poder ser desactivado, por ende, poseer el ojo Uchiha era una sentencia de muerte para ella en este instante, de hecho, si quisiera ya tenía un maldito sharingan como para implantarse. Por el otro... ¿para que le iba a sacar su ojo a Kakashi para implantárselo a ella? ¡Estaba tuerta! ¡No era el fin del mundo! Había shinobi ciegos y no los veía llorar la ausencia de la vista.

Solo necesitaba poder ver, eso significa que iría a la aldea y pediría compatibilidad para que le trasplanten cualquier ojo que estuviera disponible ya que ella no era tan selectiva, con poder ver de los dos estaría perfecta.

Sai se acercó con paso lento, ambas manos a la vista mientras las bajaba con lentitud para tomar las de ella, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par como si rogara al chico que no lo hiciera, desviándose luego en rápida sucesión a Kakashi, Naruto y Karin, no deseando que toda esta gente la viera en un momento de debilidad, pero era imposible, su corazón estaba desbocado, las pulsaciones escalando rápidamente.

"Sasori-chan, estás comenzando a hiperventilar." Le avisó Sai, el cual inclinó la cabeza, esperando la aprobación de Kakashi el cual le respondió con un asentimiento.

"No, Sai, no. Prometo que seré buena. No quiero dormir, por favor." Su voz sonaba pequeña y asustada, pero sin luchar para liberarse del agarre de su compañero. Cuando despertaba siempre se sentía un poco idiota: Era la más rápida de todo el grupo, pero en cuanto Sai la tocaba no podía negarse a él, era incapaz de moverse para eludirlo, solo se quedaba como un ciervo al cazador.

"Lo siento, niña, pero estás cansada y herida, si comienzas a estresar ahora empeorarás tu estado." A espaldas de él Kakashi cerró los ojos en un gesto de disculpa cuando un pico del chakra de Sai entró en el cuerpo de Sakura y este se desplomó como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado los hilos. Con esa posición rara tuvo que recogerla de la tierra para cargarla.

"¿Que pasó realmente con Sakura-chan? Necesito saber todo..."

"Te lo dije, Naruto, ocúpate de tus asuntos con Uchiha Sasuke, yo me encargaré de mi familia." Replicó Sai, por primera vez un gesto negativo en su rostro, un fruncimiento en su ceño que casi parecía antinatural, cargando el cuerpo casi desmayado de la pelirrosa contra su pecho de forma posesiva y rápidamente tomando las copas de los árboles en dirección a la aldea.

"Sakura ha estado en una posición muy precaria desde hace unos años." Explicó el Jonin mientras seguía caminando, mirando atrás para ver si Tenzo les alcanzaría pronto.

"No comprendo. Sé que Sakura-chan iba a ser médica. ¿Por que no fue con Tsunade-baachan? ¿Por que no es parte del equipo Kakashi? ¡¿QUE PASÓ?!" Cualquiera podría ver la frustración en su rostro, pero no podía atenderlo ahora, no mientras estaba tratando de controlar la propia furia.

"Ahora no es momento, Naruto." Fue lo único que respondió con un gesto cortante. Naruto debía estar seguro en la aldea mientras Sakura y él se hacían cargo de Sasuke, pero para todo el cuidadoso plan que habían hecho, nada había ido de acuerdo a él.

"¡¿ENTONCES CUANDO ES TIEMPO?!" Estalló de golpe, poniéndose frente a Kakashi para enfrentarlo.

"¡AHORA NO!" Exclamó antes de tener que controlarse, sabía que confrontar a Naruto no serviría de nada en estos momentos, solo los complicaría más, así que debía ser más inteligente, bajar la temperatura y controlar su propio enojo. Así que volvió a caminar, esquivando a un rubio sorprendido al cual nunca le había gritado en ese tono, causando el silencio el resto del camino a la aldea que ya comenzaba a tomar forma, las construcciones elevándose lentamente.

* * *

 _"¡Rin-nee! ¡Obito-kun!" Saludó corriendo en dirección a ellos, un gesto condescendiente en Kakashi que llegaba detrás, la armadura parecida a la que le regalaron en la boda la gente de Suna salvo que en la espalda estaba grabado los kanji para 'Rokudaime' "¡Chibi!" Agregó deteniéndose delante de Rin y en lugar de saltar a los brazos de alguno de los adultos se abrazó a la mitad del cuerpo de ella con la mejilla en su vientre apenas protuberante._

 _Esto causó las risas descontroladas de la castaña que le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza en seña de que ya podía soltarla._

 _"¡Maa, Sakura-chan! Ahora con chibi en camino ya no me paras." Se quejó el Uchiha para gracia de las féminas que lo miraban a su costado. "¿De donde vienen tan exaltados?"_

 _"Venimos del hospital..." Aclaró Kakashi que los había alcanzado, aun con las manos en los bolsillos y su paso relajado, posando su mano enguantada en la cabeza de Sakura para finalmente lograr que suelte a la otra mujer._

 _"¿Alguno está enfermo? Si quieren puedo darles una revisión." Comentó Rin, su mano comenzando a brillar verde para poder usar su chakra como medio para saber del estado de ambos, pero rápido Sakura tomó su mano y la dirigió a su propio vientre._

 _"Kakashi y yo estábamos pensando que tenían razón, ¡Hatake y Uchiha juntos! Lo niños volverán loco a Iruka, te lo aseguro."_

 _"¡¿EH?! ¡Creí que morirías virgen!" Exclamó el Uchiha solo para ganar una palmada en la nuca de su antiguo compañero de Equipo._

 _"No me robes las líneas, Obito... tu fuiste el que se tardó una vida en confesarse a Rin."_

 _"Lo tuyo fue más fácil, Sakura-chan prácticamente vivía en tu casa."_

 _"¿Que puedo decir? Soy un maestro celoso con mi alumna favorita..."_

 _"Fui tu única alumna... odiaste cada instante de tener un equipo genin a cargo así que te negaste a tomar otro." Le recordó causando las risas grupales._

 _"Maa... Naruto era muy ruidoso y Sasuke muy lóbrego, no apreciaban la buena literatura, por eso siempre fuiste mi favorita." Se encogió de hombros el espantapájaros._

 _"Y por eso en cuanto Tsunade te ofreció el puesto saliste corriendo dejándonos en manos de Rin-nee." Suspiró resignada ella mientras observaba a Rin hacerle una revisión rápida con su chakra para luego acariciar su vientre en aprobación, claramente indicando que la pequeña célula que lentamente crecía dentro suyo estaba bien._

 _"Es que ya leer tanto Icha Icha y con mi tierna alumna corriendo en short y camiseta de red..." El hombre pasó una mano por su nuca tratando de buscar otro tema de conversación._

 _"¡Pervertido!" Gritaron Rin y Obito al mismo tiempo dejándolo expuesto a la mirada divertida de la más joven de las mujeres._

* * *

"Ven conmigo." Habló Sai a su lado para llamar su atención antes de comenzar a caminar asumiendo que lo seguiría tarde o temprano.

Por una vez no pudo protestar, apurando el paso entre las media construcciones y las calles a medio pavimentar para ponerse a la par del otro chico. Había pasado casi un día entero desde que habían regresado, Kakashi abandonándolo en la puerta para cargar a la chica pelirroja hasta la nueva construcción de Tortura e Inteligencia, luego de ello no supo más de él. En el nuevo hospital no estaba Sakura a pesar de preguntar si fue llevada allí por el Hatake, Shizune como último recurso se veía que obedeció el ofrecimiento de tratamiento de Sakura ya que ahora una nueva carpa se encontraba sobre la Hokage-iwa, nadie había entrado ni sabido nada de su interior aun.

Eso fue hasta que Sai, el mismo que le trató con desagrado hacía ni 24 horas le fue a buscar.

"Oe, ¿que es esto? ¿Donde estamos yendo?"

"A evitar que Kakashi-dono se sobrepase con ella." Respondió con simpleza, yendo en dirección al bosque que se encontraba tras la entrada nueva, saliendo del camino, allí donde tiempo atrás él mismo había entrenado podía escuchar el sonido tan parecido al trinar de las aves.

"¡Sai-nii!" Escucharon el grito desesperado de Udon que corría en dirección a ellos. "¡Kakashi-sensei está descontrolado! ¡Sakura-sensei necesita ayuda médica pero no me puedo acercar!"

"Tranquilo, Moquito." Intentó calmarle el miembro de ROOT posando una mano en la cabeza del castaño que solo atinó a limpiar su nariz que no dejaba de correr, como siempre. "Sabes que Kakashi-dono no hará nada que dañe realmente a Sasori-chan."

"Sai, ¿Kakashi está peleando?" Preguntó alarmado el rubio, apretando el paso para comenzar a trotar, buscando el claro donde terminaban los árboles.

"Debes confiar en Kakashi, Naruto..." Interrumpió el pelinegro antes de que se lanzara a por el líder del equipo.

Sabía que Sai tenía razón, pero era difícil recordarlo en ese momento, y es que en medio del claro se encontraba Kakashi, su mano brillando con el color azul que indicaba el Chidori, chocando con un abanico abierto en forma de escudo, al otro lado, protegidos por unos árboles se encontraban Konohamaru y Moegi, ambos asustados y preocupados sin perder de vista el enfrentamiento de corto alcance.

"¡Por poco te mueres y eso era lo único que me ibas a decir! ¡¿Y luego?! ¡¿Que esperabas que hiciera con todos esos planes que hicimos?!" Gritó Kakashi.

Cualquiera esperaría una respuesta, pero no llegó, el abanico abriéndose en una mano para escudarse nuevamente, pero ella no estaba atacando, solo recibiendo los golpe, protegiéndose a la mejor de sus capacidades, Kakashi no le dejaba avanzar, solo podía retroceder, esquivar en un curioso círculo, sin permitirse detenerse por mucho tiempo, pero era evidente que pequeñas quemaduras y cortes superficiales ya la estaban marcando, nuevos moretones de frenar una patada con su brazo.

"¡¿Por que hiciste algo tan irresponsable?! Si tanto quieres morir, ¡yo te mataré!" Seguía el reclamo, apenas acomodándose en un salto tras ella esquivarlo.

Habían estado en esto las últimas dos horas y ella ya estaba cansada, su cuerpo estaba tratando de recuperarse tras que un médico ninja tuvo compasión como para implantar un ojo de color negro que tenían en un sello disponible para donar, las sanaciones hechas por Sai le dejaron si bien la piel ligeramente amoratada por el trabajo en torno al cuenco, un ojo funcional que era lo único que quería aunque se vieran ahora desiguales en sus colores. Claro que aun la vista cansada no ayudaba, prefiriendo mantenerlo cerrado lo que causó que calculara mal en una esquiva y recibiendo de lleno un golpe en el estómago que le hizo retroceder incapaz de esquivar la patada que le siguió antes de caer al suelo, el movimiento de su chakra circulando en torno a su ojo nuevo aun sin reconocerlo como parte de su cuerpo y sin poder trabajar al mismo tiempo con él.

Así como cayó en el suelo, sintió el peso del hombre que la retuvo allí, la cabeza de él en su hombro y un ligero temblor en sus hombros que no podría ocultar, siendo apretada contra su cuerpo.

"Prometiste que estaríamos juntos por siempre." Murmuró él. Sabía que no lloraría, él no se permitía esos momentos a la luz del sol, fuera del refugio de su habitación. "Dijiste siempre... Debes cumplir tu promesa." Con dudas, lentamente lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó de regreso, dejando un beso en su frente tras apartar el cabello desordenado, dejando que descansara en ella, que recargara todo su dolor en su cuerpo. "Me ibas a dejar tu también ¿para que? ¿para matar a Sasuke? Si él muere pero tu también no valdría la pena. Nosotros somos..."

"Nosotros somos ninjas, Kakashi. No somos héroes como Obito y Naruto, nosotros hacemos los sacrificios." A pesar de decir eso, apretó su agarre para que sepa que no planeaba hacerle vivir todo eso otra vez.

Así que Kakashi se levantó finalmente, tomándola por una mano para que hiciera lo mismo, abrazándola contra su pecho.

"Iba a verte morir una segunda vez, Sakura..."

"No prometo que no vuelva a pasar..." Aclaró ella antes de girarse para ver a todos los presentes que comenzaron a acercarse a ellos. De un lado Konohamaru y Moegi, del otro Sai y Udon, detrás de los últimos un Naruto incómodo. No sabía exactamente que pasaba, pero presentía que se estaba entrometiendo en una dinámica desconocida, así que se quedó atrás hasta que vio que Sai y Udon comenzaban a usar chakra para revisar las heridas de los dos jonin del grupo, Sakura recostándose en el pasto antes de hacerle un gesto de que se acercara.

"Lo siento, Naruto-kun, con Kakashi tenemos una extraña forma de resolver nuestros conflictos." Comentó tratando de restarle importancia, pero rápido indicó que se sentara a su lado, Sai siendo el encargado evidentemente de curarla mientras Udon revisaba las abrasiones e impactos de los nudillos de Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan, no se supone que estés entrenando tan pronto, ¿verdad? Que bueno que había un ojo disponible, pero tienes que tener cuidado." Trató de regañarle Naruto, a lo que ella solo atinó a sonreír con algo de diversión.

"Tranquilo, Naruto. Kakashi necesitaba que tuviéramos una charla que no podíamos en casa, todavía se está reconstruyendo la casa familiar así que vinimos aquí."

"Lo que Sasori-chan quiere decir es que prefirió que tratara de matarla aquí que dentro de Konoha." Intervino Sai.

"Kakashi-sensei nunca mataría a Sakura-sensei." Interrumpió Moegi observando a Udon revisar las manos del Hatake.

"Sabes que digo la verdad, conejito." Aclaró el chico haciendo una serie de sellos con las manos antes de colocarlas en el abdomen de su compañera. "Buena patada, Kakashi-dono, has logrado desgarrar dos músculos."

"¿Que hacías por aquí, Naruto?"

"Bueno, verán... ¿Sai?" Rápido se giró al chico, sin saber en primer lugar por que estaba allí.

"Naruto necesita saber." Declaró el chico al ponerse de pie, dejando a Sakura tras reparar el daño en los músculos a pesa de que fuera a doler luego. Vio que Sakura iba a decir algo más, pero él levantó la mano mandándola a callar. "No quiero que nos vuelva a joder su ignorancia, hemos trabajado muy duro para estar donde estamos, estoy cansado de escuchar argumentos de su inocencia y su heroísmo. Sus palabras ' _cambiarán los corazones de las personas_ ', pero no cambian el pasado, nosotros, todos nosotros somos parte de esto." Aclaró mirando a los presentes, incluyendo a los tres más chicos.

Resignada, la pelirrosa se sentó, su mano izquierda buscando la de Kakashi pidiendo fuerzas, suponía que todos aquí presentes tenían algo de oscuridad en si mismos, especialmente Naruto, lo que él tenía que el resto no era ese tono positivo para ver la vida.

"Supongo que es un tema de presentaciones, podemos empezar de cero, Naruto-kun." Comentó moviendo sus piernas para posicionarse con la espalda recta en posición senza, la mano libre dando un par de palmadas a la rodilla del rubio para que se sentara frente a ella.

"Mi nombre es Hatake Sakura, matriarca del clan Hatake y iemoto de la escuela de Tessenjutsu en la aldea de Konoha." Se presentó con una leve sonrisa. "Soy la actual sensei del Dai Nana Han, que consiste en mi aprendiz, Moegi, el aprendiz de Shizune, Udon y tu... ¿alumno?, Sarutobi Konohamaru. Mi compañero de célula es Sai, el cual también es mi médico personal..." Al decir esto la garganta se cerró, buscando las palabras para seguir, pero no las encontraba.

"Nos casamos hace poco, en Sunagakure, somos representantes de la aldea de Suna." Agregó Kakashi para ayudar a Sakura a seguir hablando, él tomando de uno de los bolsillos de ella una placa metálica que es el hitai-atecon una representación de un reloj de arena.

"Ah, cierto..." Sintió la chica tomando de las manos del hombre la banda con un gesto cariñoso antes de extenderla a su antiguo compañero de equipo para que la viera. "También soy genin de Suna, Gaara-sama estuvo en la boda, fue bastante divertido, aun no es bueno con eso de las emociones, así que cuando Yakewa-obasama se puso a llorar no supo que hacer. Soy... fui... aprendiz de Danzo-sama. Él era... él fue..." Tras decir el nombre del anciano se quedó congelada, sin saber como actuar en su conflicto de emociones, ganando que Kakashi apretara su mano para sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

"Está bien, no tienes que contarme todo." Murmuró Naruto notando la dificultad que presentaba a la chica hablar en ese momento. "Podemos hacerlo lento, quizá... aun no entiendo como llegaron a esto." Admitió indicando a las manos entrelazadas. "Pero podemos volver a empezar y me puedes contar tus cosas. Aparte, tengo muchos jutsus que enseñar a Konohamaru. Y luego podremos recuperar a Sasuke para que le des una golpiza. No tiene que ser perfecto... solo..."

Había un conflicto emocional bullendo en el interior de los dos entre arrepentimientos y lejanía, él era muy inocente para entender lo que pasaba realmente, pero parecía haber madurado en comparación a otros momentos por lo que sabía podía confiar en él.

"Perdón, Naruto... por no haber sido buena contigo. Por no entender tu soledad." Se disculpó inclinándose frente a él. Era evidente que estaría aun muchos años tratando de redimir su arrogancia juvenil y sus múltiples fallos a la hora de comprender a quienes le rodeaban.

"Y tu perdóname a mi, Sakura-chan."

Ella negó. Aun era tan inocente que no sabía ni por que se estaba disculpando, aunque podía ser egoísta y considerarla una disculpa por su ausencia cuando lo necesitaba.


	23. Interludio II: Camino de Sakura

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Interludio II: Road to Sakura**

"Al fin de regreso en casa..." Expresó Sakura, estirando sus brazos al cielo. Esperaba que sus padres no estuvieran demasiado preocupados, realmente no se sentía bien luego de ver lo que sería no tenerlos se le hacía un poco injusto las cosas que les dijo. "¿Quien hubiera dicho que tener padres héroes sería tan solitario?" Murmuró para si misma, girándose para ver el parque donde se suponía estaba Naruto. A pesar de lo que había dicho en su enfrentamiento con Sasuke sobre conocerse por el intercambio de golpes, ella había aprendido algo hoy sobre él y sobre el Uchiha que no creía haber podido aprender de otra forma, el experimentar la soledad de que todos te reconozcan por lo que hicieron tus padres pero a cambio no poder tenerlos nunca, era algo solitario. Esos días en el otro mundo le habían llenado con cierta tristeza personal y una diversión sin precedentes tras analizarlo un poco.

Apostaba que nadie podría creerlo, un mundo paralelo donde Akatsuki era liderado por Itachi y eran los buenos, Neji y Lee dos pervertidos, Inuzuka Kiba amante de los gatos, Shikamaru un idiota hiperactivo, dudaba que hubiera algo más raro que eso. Pero no era por eso que estaba allí, ¿donde se había metido el rubio?

"¡Naruto! ¡¿Donde estás, Naruto?!" Chilló llamando al chico solo chocando de frente con alguien que no era él.

El grito pudo escucharse a cuadras a la redonda cuando Kakashi-sensei apareció, una linterna iluminando desde abajo, su eterna expresión de pereza y aburrimiento presentes en su rostro, su ojo entrecerrado y pose seria que no atestiguaba el hecho de que acababa de aparecer como si fuera de debajo de la tierra, no tan diferente a lo que hacía en sus entrenamientos.

"¡Sensei! ¡No me asuste así!" Exclamó al dar varios pasos atrás tratando de calmar su corazón agitado, a lo que el hombre solo frunció levemente el ceño antes de alzar la vista al cielo para ver la luna llena y luego a ella, con esa tranquila pereza de quien no quiere la cosa.

"Sakura-chan, no hay más berenjenas."

"¡¿Y eso desde cuando es asunto mío?!" Gritó exasperada. Primero Naruto desaparecía y de la nada ahora Kakashi-sensei le viene a decir que no hay berenjenas, casi parecía salida esa frase de un libro de absurdos.

"Maa, maa, Sakura-chan. No maltrates a tu pobre y viejo Sensei. Prometiste preparar el misoshiru para mañana, creí que te debía avisar." Agregó él, dando un par de pasos antes de tomar de la muñeca a la chica y comenzar a caminar, obligándola a que le siga. "Es tarde, pero Sou-san aun tiene abierto el stand así que podremos pasar antes de ir a casa, también hace falta umeboshi, para los omusubi de los bento."

Iba a decir algo mientras salían, irritada de que le tuviera sostenida como la correa de un perro, arrastrándola sin pensar en nada más, tratando de amoldarse al paso de él, pero viendo que iba en dirección opuesta a su casa.

"¡Kaka-sensei!"

"Esa no es mi Sasori-chan." Comentó una voz fría a su costado solo para revelar la presencia de Sai, portando su ya afamada sonrisa falsa que le daba escalofríos y causaba enormes deseos de golpearlo. "¿Que ha pasado con ella?" Agregó con más seriedad para girar los ojos a Kakashi por sobre la cabeza de cabello rosa.

"Arruinaste la diversión, Sai." Suspiró el hombre mayor. "Quería darle un susto dejándola en manos de los chicos. Pero no sé, nuestra Sakura desapareció hace casi 24 horas, con Danzo muerto no me extrañaría que estuviera haciendo 'horas extra', pero ella se reporta habitualmente, por ende..." Al decir esto, su único ojo negro se posó sobre los dos ojos perfectamente verdes de la chica confusa que por un momento se había olvidado que estaba siendo arrastrada como a un perro antes de usar su fuerza descomunal para de un tirón obligar al Hatake a soltarla para caminar a su lado a su propio ritmo.

"¿A que se refieren?"

"Supongo que te darás cuenta que este no es tu mundo, probablemente Sai y yo te resultemos extraños..."

"Para mi se ven normales, aunque vengo de tener un encuentro cercano con Madara y si que eran diferentes."

"Que raro. Somos iguales, pero si no eres de aquí algo debe ser diferente. ¿Los cinco Hokages?"

"Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Namikaze Minato, Senju Tsunade..." Mencionó sin detenerse pensativa. "¿Como saben están tan seguros de que no estoy en el lugar correcto?" Miró a uno y luego al otro, ambos hombres caminando a sus lados, con el mismo paso relajado que solían usar cuando se encontraban en la aldea. Incluso Kakashi estaba en su habitual uniforme Jonin salvo por el cambio en su chaleco táctico que este parecía más una armadura que una utilidad práctica y Sai se encontraba con sus ropas ninja también.

"Sakura-chan nunca me llamaría sensei." Admitió el hombre de cabello gris, observándola con seriedad. "Creo que sus palabras fueron: 'No sirves de sensei, nunca me enseñaste nada, ni a caminar por las paredes', y por como me miras, no, no se retractó, y me ha jurado que nunca lo hará así que..." Suspiró de forma dramática antes de encogerse de hombros. "... solo me queda vengarme recordándole sus tiempos tras Sasuke. Cada vez que lo menciono se molesta..."

"¡¿Que tiene de malo, Sasuke-kun?!" A pesar de ver de uno al otro los hombres parecían ignorarla, especialmente Sai que estaba mirándola como si buscara las 10 diferencias.

"Para empezar, caminas como hombre, jamás hubiera permitido que Sasori-chan caminara de esa forma. Tu ropa es fea, se parece a la que Danzo-sama le dio a Sasori-chan cuando tuvimos una misión en conjunto con el equipo Kakashi en Suna, pero tu tienes falda médica. Tu corte de cabello es muy corto, aunque le he cortado un poco el cabello por pedido, nunca le permitiría ir con un corte tan desparejo y corto, hace que se te vea más la frente de marquesina."

Otro grito y de repente tenía a Kakashi sosteniéndola para evitar que golpeara al chico de cabello negro.

"¡Pues tu te pareces demasiado al de mi mundo! ¡Estúpido arrogante con esa sonrisa falsa! ¡Suéltame que lo mando a volar!"

"Maa, maa, Sakura-chan... el asesinato es ilegal." Comentó Kakashi con un gesto divertido. Era un chiste que solía hacerle a su Sakura, o de momento la llamaría Sasori para evitar confundirse. La mejor forma de volver loca a su esposa era recordarle lo ilegal de su trabajo, cosa que para fastidiarla se lo mencionaba siempre que podía.

Pero esta no tenía las reacciones graciosas de Sasori-chan, no se fastidiaba o encontraba gracioso el hablar de su trabajo, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, había encontrado que era diferente entre los dos mundos al ver la vestimenta de esta Sakura. Tenía guantes en sus manos, pero no tenía vendas...

"¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Por que me mira así?" Preguntó al notar que se detuvieron, Sai parándose junto al otro hombre y estudiándola con el mismo gesto pensativo.

"Que si nosotros somos iguales a los de tu mundo, pero no somos ellos, no tenemos las mismas confianzas o relaciones..." Comentó indicando su falda médica con un dedo. "... lo que es diferente eres tu." Agregó mirándola a los ojos.

"Mi Sakura perteneció a Raíz desde los 13 años, tiempo que ha sido mi compañera de equipo, tiene una cualidad para el manejo de chakra que serviría para medicina, pero entra en pánico ante la idea de usar las mismas manos con las que mata para curar." La mirada de Sai se sumó a la media mirada de Kakashi, causando que la chica comenzara a sudar incómoda, bajando la mirada al suelo sin saber como interpretar toda la situación.

Una parte de ella se sentía inadecuada, estas dos personas que conocía uno hace años y otro hace meses ya hablaban demasiado alto de una persona que no conocía pero sentía que debía hacerlo, porque era ella misma, pero ella nunca pensó siquiera en aspirar a llegar a ANBU, al contrario, pensaba con el tiempo se retiraría del campo y se dedicaría a ayudar con el Hospital.

Pero luego recordó que no había llegado donde estaba solo conformándose con la opinión del resto, era la aprendiz de la Sannin Tsunade-hime, la quinta Hokage, la debilidad no era una opción, su gente también la necesitaba a ella, contaban con su llegada para ayudar los preparativos de la guerra, evidentemente de la misma forma en que la gente aquí necesitaba de su 'otro yo'.

"Una pregunta... ¿Por que el nombre Sasori? Me enfrenté hace no mucho a un miembro de Akatsuki con ese nombre, pero... mi... nuestro... el nombre es Sakura, no le veo la referencia." Preguntó a Sai tras un momento en el que Kakashi-sensei se apartó para comprar a un hombre unos vegetales y un frasco con umeboshi, el hombre se inclinó y le saludó con la mano, a lo que ella no pudo más que sonreír y hacer el mismo gesto aunque no lo conocía, este sector era casi exclusivo de Shinobi, ella vivía en la otra punta de la ciudad.

"Akasuna no Sasori dentro de su cuerpo de marioneta tenía un pergamino con su invocación, ese pergamino fue firmado por Sakura, de ahí el título de Princesa Escorpión." Explicó él con ese tono neutro al que nunca se acostumbró, tras verlo aquí comenzaba a apreciar el esfuerzo que hacía constantemente para aprender y expresar emociones. Aquí solo parecía una mancha de tinta sobre una hoja en blanco. No expresaba ni pretendía intentarlo, haciendo las respuestas mucho más al punto pero frías, casi ajenas.

"¿Donde se supone que iremos luego?" Preguntó mirando a todos lados.

"Iremos a casa, dormirás en una de las habitaciones de invitados, solo tendremos que explicar la situación a los chicos y mantenerte escondida del resto hasta que podamos poner orden a todo." Kakashi se había acercado con la bolsa de viveres, suspirando con desánimo. "Espero que se resuelva pronto esto o acabarán inundando la casa de dulces." Admitió mientras caminaban.

A donde llegaron los tres era un campo muy parecido al Hyuga, aunque no tan grande como el Uchiha. Recordaba que cuando se reconstruyó la ciudad esta propiedad había sido olvidada, nunca supo a quien pertenecía pero rumores dijeron que el dueño original no había tenido intenciones de reconstruirla por lo que solo usaron el espacio para nuevos campos de entrenamiento. Este era el primer vestigio que indicaba que no era un chiste de mal gusto de su sensei y Sai, una prueba física de que algo había cambiado y no estaba en su propia realidad... ¿quizá era un sueño?

El interior era una casa tradicional grande y a lo lejos podía ver dos construcciones más pequeñas además de una apertura a un bosque que rodeaba todo el lugar. Las paredes eran de madera, las puertas tenían papel de arroz, incluso un pequeño estanque con un pez koi blanco con manchas naranja.

"¡Tadaima!" Se anunció entrando al frente Kakashi.

"¡Okaeri!" Se escuchó un coro de gritos y varios pies corriendo a la entrada de diferentes lugares de la casa, ella tardando un momento en soltar los broches de las botas mientras Sai solo deslizaba sus pies fuera de las suyas y se adelantaba.

Frente a ellos, como si se reportaran a sus superiores inmediatos se hallaban Sarutobi Konohamaru y sus dos amigos, Moegi y Udon. Al frente de ellos estaban los ninken Shiba, Bisuke y Akino, sentados prestando atención, tan coordinados que casi parecía tétrico, los tres lentamente giron las cabezas en dirección a Sakura que los veía incómoda.

"Jefe..."

"Se ve como la jefa, huele como la jefa, pero no huele a..."

Fuera lo que fuera a decir Shiba, fue interrumpido por Kakashi que se puso rojo y le tapó el hocico antes de que terminara de hablar, sudando y sacando humo por las orejas, titubeando un momento antes de levantar al perro debajo de su brazo, sin soltar su rostro.

"Ah, los ninken siempre tan... presentaré respetos y luego prepararé la cena, tienen una hora para acomodarse." Se interrumpió a si mismo, corriendo dentro para dejar a varios en la entrada confusos, especialmente a una chica que no conocía nada de este lugar.

"Ven." Indicó Sai que comenzó a entrar, ya los otros chicos habiendo retrocedido por lo extraño de la situación, apenas saludando a la distancia antes de abrir un par de puertas para buscar el patio trasero desde donde Sakura podía verlos observarla con desconfianza.

Al entrar encontró lo que debía ser una sala, no tenía televisión, pero había una estantería con varios libros, un kotatsu reinando en medio del recinto con un futón de color rojo además de varios almohadones en torno a él. En una pared había un altar con varias fotos del cual se estaba alejando Kakashi para dirigirse a la cocina.

Fue pura curiosidad que le llevó a mirar disimuladamente las fotos. Entre ellas estaba la de varios equipo 7, el equipo de Tsunade-sama con Hiruzen-sama al mando, el de Kakashi-sensei al mando de un hombre rubio que se parecía bastante a Naruto, el suyo con Kakashi-sensei de jonin y uno interesante que era evidentemente ella misma con los chicos del nuevo Dai Nana Han. Esa última le llamó la atención...

"Se ve muy sola..." La mujer le resultaba extraña, esa soledad y seriedad, mientras que los tres alumnos sonreían a la cámara había una mujer de cabello rosa largo de fondo vistiendo el traje estandar de jonin y parecía tener un gesto entre neutral y desaprobador. Tenía los brazos cruzados, dejando que los genin acapararan la atención.

"Es porque entonces lo estaba. Si conoces a otro Sai y dices que es igual a mi, sabrás que ser parte de los cimientos no es precisamente el trabajo más recomendable para una sana vida social." Aclaró el otro chunin, viendo las imágenes también con cierto desapego salvo por una. Desde que pasaba más tiempo en esta casa que en el departamento había traído un dibujo de Shin, del Shin que podía recordar al menos, no tenía fotos de él, nunca se habían permitido sacarse fotos por la naturaleza de sus trabajos, pero lo dibujó con todo detalle que había retenido su memoria, con acuarelas había dado color a ese cabello gris azulado y esos ojos negros tomaron vida con su tinta. Él descansaba junto a la foto de la boda de los Hatake, padres de Kakashi, y los Haruno, padres de Sakura, todos habiendo dado sus vidas por el bien de sus hijos y su hermano como fuera su caso. También junto a los padres había otras fotos, de la familia Sarutobi, iban a poner fotos de los padres de Moegi y Udon, pero no los conocían, no había una foto o registro de los chicos antes de estar en el orfanato así que quizá en algún momento les creara algunas de acuerdo a lo que pensaran de sus padres. "Las cosas cambiaron desde que tomó por primera vez a su grupo genin a la actualidad. Ya no está tan sola aunque aun no podemos quebrar algunas costumbres negativas que trae de entonces."

"Suena un poco raro, digo, tu eres de Raíz también. ¿No deberías tener costumbres parecidas?" No se había dado cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño hasta que una moneda golpeó de lleno en él haciendo que alzara las cejas en sorpresa.

"No hagas ese gesto, se ve feo." Reprochó él con un gesto cansino, como quien suele decir lo mismo varias veces al día.

"Diablos, todo te parece feo y lo dices tan alegremente, ahora entiendo porque Sai me tiene apodada 'fea'." No lo dijo con intención de iniciar una pelea, aunque hiriera su orgullo de mujer el que no la encontraran ni un poco atractiva. Pero evidentemente no era un 'fea' porque fuera fea físicamente hasta donde comenzaba a entender con este Sai, si no que tenía costumbres o gustos que él consideraba feos... como fuera el cabello o la ropa o su andar.

Mientras pensaba sus dedos trataban de masajear el espacio entre sus cejas donde el proyectil había impactado, los ojos recorriendo el lugar para ver otros detalles en los estantes que hacían notar que el lugar era habitado: Pergaminos en la parte alta, todos de técnicas de nivel D o C, además de control de chakra, naturaleza elemental y límite de sangre parcial, esto último no sabía de que se trataba en realidad, pero suponía que no aprobarían que fuera a ver los pergaminos que almacenaban allí arriba, más si tenía que buscar una escalera, cosa que no veía a mano.

Inclinó la cabeza al costado al ver el pergamino moverse casi pareciera que por si mismo antes de notar que Sai estaba usando un hilo de chakra para bajarlo.

"No somos marionetistas, pero Sasori-chan y yo aprendimos el uso de hilos para combinar en nuestro estilo de pelea. Estamos tratando de enseñarle a los más chicos pero es diferente usarlo de a dos que de a tres, necesitarán coordinar mucho más si desean que sea útil. Kakashi suele ayudarnos pero él y yo no somos compatibles en nuestros movimientos." Explicó al soltar el pergamino en su propia mano para luego extendérselo para que lo viera. "Tu mundo no debe tener un pergamino igual, Sasori-chan es quien lo está escribiendo con sus investigaciones de su línea límite de sangre parcial y como se combina con otras."

"Yo no tengo un kekkei genkai." Se limitó a decir antes de abrir el pergamino para estudiarlo.

"Entonces no lo debes haber despertado o reconocido. No te preocupes, no es algo escandaloso o notorio, es más parecido al de los Nara que tienen su comunicación con los ciervos, leyendas dicen que antes de la Era de Guerra, mucho antes de los humanos, los Nara eran de hecho ciervos que vivían en la noche, por eso su inclinación al uso de sombras como su jutsu de clan, el cual no es un kekkei genkai si no una herencia. Si hoy día preguntas por la relación de estos con los animales solo dirán que es algo natural para ellos." Al acercarse frente a ella indicó unos dibujos que evidentemente había ayudado a realizar. "El estilo de Sasori-chan está solo parcialmente desarrollado, si revisas necesita asistencia externa para poder combinar su chakra con la naturaleza, por lo que mencionó espera que en el futuro sus hijos puedan desarrollar una mutación completa."

Era fascinante en térmicos médicos lo que tenía delante de sus ojos. No creía que ella misma tuviera nada parecido aunque las posibilidades existían considerando que se basaba en el control de chakra personal y su historial genético que incluía a sus primas en Nadeshiko y los tíos del País de las Fuentes.

"A comer." Anunció la voz profunda de Kakashi-sensei que se asomaba para que le siguieran a la sala comedor, una mesa alta con varias sillas alrededor, un lugar sencillo con algunas fotografías en las paredes, justo delante de un desayunador que separaba la cocina.

Aunque sus pensamientos se quedaron congelados, retrocediendo un par de pasos para ver una foto.

Era ella, estaba segura que era ella, en un kimono de bodas. Al lado de un hombre, cabello gris blanco peinado en una cola baja y un rostro realmente atractivo, solo un pequeño lunar en el lado izquierdo de su rostro marcando la perfección de sus facciones. ¿No era muy joven para casarse? Aparte, ella aunque costaba admitirlo, seguía esperando a Sasuke-kun.

"Costó mucho convencer a Kakashi-sensei de que nos dejara colgar esa foto. Él prefiere la que tiene puesta la máscara, así que llegamos al compromiso de colgar ambas." Escuchó tras ella a Konohamaru, el cual indicó unos pasos más delante donde había una foto idéntica solo que el hombre tenía puesta una máscara que mostraba su enorme parecido con...

"¡¿EH?! ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI PERVERTIDO!" Gritó a toda voz antes de sentir que estallaba la presión en su cabeza y ella se desinflaba como un globo del susto.

Como era costumbre, todos se acercaron a ver el cuerpo inerte de la chica con la que finalmente Sai tuvo compasión y de un jalón del brazo la levantó para cargarla a la habitación de invitados.

"No solo fea, si no que pesa demasiado." Comentó al caminar con el peso muerto para ir a recostarla. "Creí que este era trabajo del esposo, no el mío." Agregó en reclamo al hombre con cabello largo gris parado en una extraña inclinación.

"Ah, Sai-chan, Sakura-chan confía en ti."

"Más que confiar en mi creo que mi 'otro yo' no sabe cuidar de sus cosas..."

"Yo creo que Sakura-sensei se ve linda así. Sakura-san es mucho más expresiva y explosiva." Comentó Moegi, observando las armas que cargaba la chica a cierta distancia prudencial, sin ver ningún arma característica que pudiera distinguir como su maestra, la cual era maestra en su propio estilo.

"Usa guantes diferentes a los de Sakura-sensei..." Comentó Udon observando las manos de ella.

"Dejémosla dormir, con algo de suerte crea que todo esto fue un sueño." Comentó Kakashi, deseando que así fuera, no le agradaba esta farsa de simular nada pasaba cuando su esposa estaba perdida vaya uno a saber en que mundo y pasando que clase de penurias.

Al decir esto la gente salió de la habitación a la que todos habían acompañado, comentando sobre lo que pasaba mientras iban antes de que la comida se enfriara. Kakashi, sin embargo, se quedó en la puerta, sin cerrarla aun.

"No tienes que asustarte, tu maestro no está teniendo sueños eróticos contigo." Comentó a la chica que sabía podía escucharle, su tono serio para que supiera que no era una broma. "Sasori-chan y yo vivimos muchas cosas que nos llevó a estar aquí ahora, ella me necesitaba y aunque no lo sabía yo la necesitaba a ella. Estábamos solos y fue tan natural que algunos dirán que le sacamos todo el romanticismo al asunto, pero cuando la vi llegar al templo ese día, mi alma se fue con ella..." Dejó viajar las palabras en el aire, bajando la mirada. "No sé si es algo eterno, pero no podía dejarla ir así de fácil, solo tenemos una oportunidad, no iba a desperdiciarla."

Al decirlo se dio vuelta para cerrar la puerta pero fue detenido por la voz en el interior.

"Kaka-sensei..." Hizo un sonido para indicar que la estaba escuchando. "No seré ella... pero estoy segura de que es feliz." Admitió sintiendo esa calidez en el pecho al pensar en esa otra Sakura con su maestro. No, ella nunca podría pensar en él de forma romántica, pero suponía que eran víctimas de las circunstancias todos ellos, si ella no tuviera una relación tan familiar con él suponía que también querría algo así, escuchar la devoción en el tono de voz que él usaba para referirse a 'Sasori-chan' le hacía desear tener a alguien que pensara de esa forma sobre ella misma.

* * *

"¿A ustedes como les fue?"

"Parecido que a ti, si no me hubieras contado de los sueños anteriores me hubiera asustado. ¿Sabes que hay un mundo en el que nosotros no estamos juntos?" Ella rió. "Lo digo en serio..."

"Yo estuve allí creo, la verdad que no me detuve a preguntar al otro Kakashi si se acostaba con su alumna."

"¡Ah, no! ¡Ya lo hiciste sonar sucio! ¡Serás pervertida!"

"¡No, Kakashi-sensei! ¡No hagas eso que da cosquillas!" Rezongó ella sin poder contener las lágrimas divertidas antes de descansar contra su pecho. "Realmente me dio miedo, ¿sabes? De repente pensar que me veías pero no me veías realmente, si no a la chiquilla de 12 años. No sabía si podría intentarlo nuevamente, si sería capaz de construir nuevamente esta vida, fue difícil, pero soy feliz aquí, con lo ruidoso de los chicos, con las correcciones constantes de Sai y la ignorancia de Naruto. No quiero renunciar a esto, no dejes que me lleven nuevamente allí, es muy triste." Admitió abrazándolo por la cintura, disfrutando de la textura de su rostro que no había sido afeitado en todo el día y probablemente más ya que él no parecía crecer vellos con facilidad.

En la privacidad de la habitación no necesitaba máscaras.

"No puedo prometerlo, pero haré lo posible para que no te alejen de mi... aparte que la otra Sakura era un poco aburrida."

"No seas malo, la pobre viene de un mundo diferente y mira donde va a parar..."


	24. Fresia

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Fresia: Infantil, Inmaduro**

"¿Les dirás?" Preguntó Kakashi al entrar al comedor de la casa.

Hacía ya un mes que había sido declarada la guerra, todos se estaban preparando, esto no era un proceso que de un día para el otro se armaban los batallones y ya estaban en el campo de batalla, por el contrario, las horas se les estaba haciendo cada vez más largas por lo que estaban dividiendo el trabajo, casi no podían ver a los niños. Apenas sabían que seguían viviendo todos juntos al ver desaparecer el misoshiru y los bento que Sakura o él preparaban la noche anterior a extrañas horas de la madrugada cuando llegaban al fin a la casa.

"Ebisu me ha dado reportes no muy alentadores..." Admitió ella, dejándose caer en una silla con un gesto resignado antes de girarse a mirarlo con algo de pena. "Aparentemente Konohamaru está decidido a ser un héroe de la aldea. Me temo que si le digo va a hacer algo estúpido que acabará por matarnos a los cuatro."

"Cinco, sabes que los matan a ustedes y yo..."

"¡Seis! No me dejen fuera..."

"¿De donde saliste, Sai?"

"Estaba aquí todo el tiempo." El morocho había hablado desde la puerta con su tranquila y eternamente falsa sonrisa, causando un escalofrío ante los dos que habían estado hablando dentro. Últimamente había tomado la costumbre de aparecer de la nada, como si encontrara divertidas sus reacciones al darse cuenta que los había estado observando. Sakura sabía el porque, pero no podía enojarse luego de que él mostrara los primeros indicios de entender lo que era la diversión y la sensación agradable que la acompañaba, por ende, le tocaba soportar estos momentos de incomodidad sin chistar.

La pelirrosa movió los labios para tratar de formular la frase que deseaba decir hasta que al fin se resignó a un suspiro y asentir antes de estirarse con cierto dejo resignado al abrir la heladera.

"Prepararé algo rápido de comer, creo que solo habrá arroz, umeboshi y... berenjenas." Lo último lo dijo con un suspiro, inclinando la cabeza fuera del electrodoméstico para ver a Kakashi que se pasaba la mano por la nuca con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro antes de encogerse de hombros y sentarse en la mesa con un pergamino para leer los reportes de arsenal.

"Seré el capitán de la tercera división, media y corta distancia. Rock Lee y Maito Gai estarán conmigo, sin embargo tengo problema para ubicarte a ti, Sakura." Comentó en voz alta, apenas notando que Sai se había puesto detrás de él para poder leer sobre su hombro.

"Ponla conmigo en reconocimiento aéreo, y llévales a estos con tercera división que necesitarán un médico. La asistencia médica en la parte trasera igual deberían aportar un médico especializado para cada división, aunque dudo que alcance podrán así detener las urgencias."

Desde la cocina llegó un sonido de aprobación claramente proveniente de la chica que cortaba el tofu para la sopa mientras mantenía un ojo en el curry y la vaporera con el arroz, el olor de los alimentos llegando al comedor.

Con un pincel que le pasó Sai hizo los cambios pertinentes para luego dejar secar y enrollar, al fin las divisiones de Konoha estaban terminadas, de fondo, el único aporte de Sakura fue su presencia cuando notaron su silueta deslizarse en dirección a las habitaciones de los niños para ofrecerles comida.

* * *

El jutsu liberó una gran cantidad de humo y lo que parecían cenizas al aire, deteniendo el movimiento de Udon y Moegi solo un instante antes de que Moegi sacara sus tessen y con dos movimientos que invocaron chakra de naturaleza viento se deshizo del ataque, protegiéndose a si misma y a Udon de que empeorara su eterna alergia.

"¡Konohamaru! ¡No te pases!" Le reclamó poniéndose de pie con algo de fastidio.

Desde la declaración de guerra, el chico Sarutobi no hacía más que causar problemas y en medio arrastrarlos a Udon y a ella. El castaño estaba decidido a ser una leyenda igual que Naruto, al menos eso era lo que decía. Sus Kyōdai conocían mejor sus formas que nadie en esta aldea, hacía ya casi dos semanas que apenas podían ver a sus 'guardianes', eso lo estaba poniendo más intranquilo y más voluble, sin la guía de los sensei las cosas solo parecían poder terminar mal.

"¡Nosotros también necesitamos prepararnos!"

"Solo somos genin, seguro que habrá otras cosas que podamos hacer..."

"¡Es momento de que nosotros también traigamos logros a nuestra aldea!"

"Pero, Konohamaru... ¿como se supone que hagamos eso?"

"Si, es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo." Comentó Moegi que se puso de pie, indicando que deberían caminar por la aldea a ver que pasaba. O también conocido como: Había cobrado un par de misiones pendientes y quería dango para celebrar. En general desde que las cosas de ellos simplemente fueron trasladandose al campus de los Hatake los gastos no habían sido muchos. Ninguno de los tres adultos estaba inclinado a cobrar una renta, la comida en general corría por cuenta de ellos también, eso incluía los bento que preparaban para que tuvieran el almuerzo al día siguiente y las raras veces que iban a comer los seis juntos.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el único regalo que les hicieron fue cuando se casaron Sakura-sensei y Kakashi-sensei, así que deberían pensar algo acorde, para Sai-nii también. Sakura-sensei les había dado las armas como 'sacrificio' al inicio de su carrera con ellos indicando su compromiso con el crecimiento de los tres, Kakashi-sensei les había ofrecido la casa donde vivían e incluso espacio en los terrenos por si en el futuro querían construir sus propias casas separadas de la principal aunque no tenía por que, técnicamente no eran parte de su clan. Sai-nii mantenía sellos con bestias de su arte Nippon que podrían activarlas en caso de emergencia para huir, pintadas en sus brazos, de hecho, para Udon y Konohamaru, esas bestias fuera de lo prácticas, se veían geniales como tatuajes y nunca dudaban en mostrárselas a otros compañeros de la misma generación que veían con envidia los complejos diseños en los cuerpos de los tres.

Pero pensar en todo eso evidentemente no era suficiente para Konohamaru. No sabían que era lo que quería probar, pero era lo suficientemente grande e importante para él como para no hacer caso de ninguna advertencia, solo lanzarse de cabeza a buscar su objetivo, por una vez olvidando todas las duras enseñanzas que había tenido junto a la nueva familia que habían tratado de integrarles a los tres el camino del ninja, a palabras de Sai-nii, el camino más difícil de aprender, el de la discreción y el secretismo.

Y así fue como acabaron cargando las cajas llenas de medicina, tras Konohamaru increpar a Yamanaka Ino para que les dijera como podían ayudar en la guerra, siendo regañados por Shizune y una médica ninja porque decían que Konohamaru no prestaba atención y tomaba la guerra a la ligera, hablando de heroísmo. De fondo, una silueta oscurecida frunció ligeramente la nariz en muestra de desagrado. No tenía muchos amigos que pudieran ayudar con algo como esto, pero mientras dejaba que las enfermeras entretuvieran a los chicos cansados fue en busca de alguien que sabría que hacer con estos chicos.

* * *

"¡Shikamaru-niichan!"

"¿Que es lo que debemos hacer para estar en el frente? Derribé a Pain, ¡ahora soy un shinobi de Konoha de pleno derecho!" Declaró el castaño mientras observaba al chico con el clásico peinado de coleta entre las tablas que estaban cerca de la muralla de la aldea.

El Nara había estado descansando, viendo las nubes y preparándose para una agradable siesta, por suerte si bien se encontraba asistiendo a la defensa y las reuniones del comandante Jonin, el cual era su padre, trabajando estrategias y diferentes caso-escenario, aun la carga más pesada no era la suya. O al menos no era nada en comparación a la de Sakura considerando que la chica había heredado las responsabilidades de Danzo con los miembros de Raíz y su trozo personal del Butai, no envidiaba su posición en absoluto, ya era suficientemente problemático perseguir a su padre por todos lados como para considerar liderar una división entera, menos una que manipulaba desde las sombras.

"Bueno, entonces te pregunto a ti, Shinobi en pleno derecho de Konoha. ¿Cual es el rey que debes proteger?"

"¿Rey?" De repente el niño castaño se sintió incómodo bajo la mirada atenta de esos ojos marrones que estudiaban cada uno de sus movimientos, el sudor corriendo por su frente antes de escuchar un sonido algo divertido y resignado del chunin, el cual se cruzó de brazos con un suspiro.

"Si no entiendes lo que te he preguntado, no podré reconocer que eres un Shinobi de Konoha con plenos derechos." Se puso de pie para observarlos. "Esto es hablando en grande, yo descubrí el significado de esa pregunta recientemente. De todas formas no es necesario que te presiones tanto, vendré por la respuesta en algún momento."

Sin decir más bajó a tierra, tomando una piedra y un Kunai, tallando el kanji para REY en esta antes de lanzarla a las manos de los chicos, marchándose sin más preámbulos y dejando a tres genin entre curiosos y desconcertados.

"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer las cosas así?" Preguntó el adolescente al sentir una sombra que caminaba a su lado, la cual estaba haciendo un gesto raro con la nariz como si oliera algo feo. La respuesta que recibió fue un sonido antes de que la persona desapareciera tan rápido como llegó. "Mendokuse..."

* * *

"¡Queremos pelear en la línea frontal!"

"¡No hay lugar para ti allí!" El grito fue seguido por un par de golpes y posteriormente el cuerpo de Konohamaru rodando por los suelos, habiendo ganado un nuevo moretón cuando vieron que se acercaban dos ninjas escoltando a la hermana mayor del Kazekage.

Era raro, nunca habían interactuado con ella, contrario a sus dos hermanos que incluso participaron en la boda de los Hatake. Una parte de ellos había siempre sentido curiosidad por la mujer, su hermano Kankuro decía que tenía un temperamento volátil y controlador, ellos solo estaban acostumbrados a Sakura-sensei que tenía una forma completamente moderada, tras reprimir sus emociones por años ahora parecía que poseía un rango emocional bastante limitado: O indiferente o decidida, a veces había determinación en sus ojos, cuando los entrenaba, estudiándolos al detalle antes de pasar juicio. No que fuera incapaz de mostrar vergüenza o afecto de forma abierta, pero esos momentos eran tan raros que solo los hacían más valiosos, tan valiosos como esas risas bajas que a veces se escuchaban en la noche.

Alguien que dejara sus emociones le controlaran era algo que nunca habían experimentado... Sus otros compañeros eran precisamente Kakashi-sensei y Sai-nii, el segundo sufriendo su eterna constipación emocional (Palabras de Kakashi).

"¡Ya sé que podemos hacer!"

"¿Que has pensado?"

"¡Voy a probar lo que dicen sobre la hermana del Kazekage!"

"¡¿Eh?!" El grito a duo por poco los delata en su posición, causando que debieran echarse a tierra antes de notar que Konohamaru se había escapado y no sabían en que dirección. "¡Debemos buscar ayuda!"

"¡Shikamaru-niichan estaba cerca! ¡Vamos!"

* * *

El silencio fue cuidadoso, podía ver a la joven mujer caminar.

Sabía que era Jonin, pero no estaba al nivel que su maestra, Sakura-sensei llegó a nivel Jonin a los 13 años. Quizá Tokubetsu y con una especialidad que aun no lograba que le confesara, pero el título lo consiguió por propio mérito cuando tenía la misma edad que él ahora.

Y los había entrenado bien, sabía todos los trucos para sobrevivir en los medios más hostiles, tenía un arsenal de ninjutsu de nivel medio y bajo, y la combinación de estos para hacerlos más efectivos. Tenía la espada de Luz Blanca también a su disposición y si bien no era un maestro del kenjutsu, sabía manejar el arma con destreza, probablemente en un año más podría comenzar a aplicarse por completo en este arma de corto alcance.

Solo necesitaba llamar la atención de esta mujer para que entendiera que ya estaban listos para el campo de batalla.

A eso se dedicó, gritando su reto sin explicaciones salvo que era para demostrar que era capaz en batalla.

En otro mundo, el mismo Konohamaru hubiera dicho quien era, explicando quien era su abuelo y quien su maestro, una costumbre que había sido literalmente golpeada fuera de él por Sakura-sensei, que solía interrumpir sus discursos con impactos de piedras o monedas en la frente o golpes directos al rostro argumentando que un enemigo real no se detendría a esperar sus explicaciones.

El verdadero arte ninja implicaba resguardo de las emociones propias, las intenciones eran todo. Era algo que al principio no había entendido cuando su sensei le explicó las reglas en profundidad, explicando que estas eran creadas con la intención de permitir un margen de interpretación y libertad de acción.

 _"Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias. Los sentimientos son debilidad que nubla el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber. Eso no quiere decir que no sintamos, que no duela, solo que no podemos permitir que el dolor nos detenga, cuando un camarada cae solo podemos volver a ponernos de pie y seguir luchando, porque hay un tiempo y un lugar para llorar a nuestros compañeros y el campo de batalla no es ese. Uno no puede permitir que el sacrificio de ellos sea en vano."_

Una parte pequeña sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, la mujer esta no tenía la culpa, pero necesitaba llegar al campo de batalla, no quería perder otro hogar. Sai-nii era contagioso en su forma de ver las circunstancias que vivían, pero el miedo era aterrador y estaba muy cerca del corazón. Un mes era lo que tenía, pronto Sakura-sensei, Kakashi-sensei y Sai-niisan deberían partir al campo de batalla y los dejarían nuevamente solos.

Asuma-ojichan estaba muerto, Hiruzen-Ojīsama también, Kurenai-oba estaba ocupada y retirada visto que pronto nacería Mirai. Aunque tuviera un sentimiento de cariño al ser la mujer que el tío Asuma eligió y traer al mundo a una niña de sangre Sarutobi, no era alguien con quien interactuara de forma diaria. Las personas que estaban allí para ellos eran los que deberían estar delante en el campo de batalla, aunque no fuera anunciado al mundo... eran el grupo de individuos más fuertes en la aldea sin contar a Naruto-nii y Tsunade-sama, simplemente no importaba cuanto rogara, ellos no se quedarían en la aldea donde sabría que estarían seguros.

Estaba aterrado, aunque no lo demostrara, aunque no lo dijera, tenía un miedo aterrador a estar solo nuevamente.

"No sé quien sea tu maestro, pero seguro que no debe ser más que un fanfarrón como tu, deberías dejar la carrera como shinobi, antes de que salgas herido." Comentó la mujer con mirada afilada y un gesto cruel. Se habían dedicado a intercambiar golpes, jutsus, ella con simples movimientos del abanico había alejado las armas de su cuerpo.

"¡Puedo soportar que me ataques y hables de mi! ¡Pero jamás te perdonaré si hablas de mis maestros!" Estalló, solo era una escusa, en realidad necesitaba sacar todo su rencor y miedo que hace rato se había instalado en su cuerpo.

Corrió, ni sabía cual era realmente el objetivo al sacar este tipo de técnica pero era una decisión impulsiva. La mujer rubia había insultado a Naruto-niichan, no lo podía permitir.

Sintió el chakra acumularse en su mano mientras un clon de sombras ayudaba a darle forma a la vez que atravesaba los árboles, tan cerca que estaba cuando el jalón en su tobillo le hizo reaccionar, siendo arrojado al suelo donde estalló en luz azul, los rayos en todas direcciones demostrando un poder destructivo de gran magnitud.

"¡Konohamaru-chan!" Llegó el grito de Moegi que anunció el movimiento de ella y Udon para buscar a su compañero de equipo mientras los adolescentes hablaban sobre el aprendizaje de Konohamaru en esta técnica.

"Diablos..." Maldijo el chico golpeando la tierra una y otra vez. Si no era lo suficientemente fuerte, nuevamente los separarían a los tres de las personas que eran su familia, la única familia que tenían, en el caso de Udon y Moegi también la única que conocían, los dos jonin y el chunin.

"¡Basta! ¡Concéntrate, Konohamaru! ¡Es como si estuvieras contento de lo que está pasando! ¡¿Recuerdas ese día?!" Exclamó la chica, que a pesar de los adultos se mostraba entre molesta y ofendida, una tristeza acuosa en sus ojos demostrando que no estaba para juegos. A su vez el castaño Sarutobi bajó la cabeza con culpa, la mano del silencioso Udon en su hombro, apretándolo suave para que entendiera su apoyo. "¡Nosotros también lo vimos! ¡También estábamos allí! Sacrificaron sus vidas, ¡SUS VIDAS! para asegurarse que la aldea tuviera aunque fuera una mínima posibilidad de salir victoriosa. ¡Tenía mucho miedo!" Lo último lo dijo apretando los ojos, recordando el terror y el sentido de deber al salvar la vida de un niño de un cienpies gigante, como por poco se congelaba pero pensando que harían sus maestros, que es lo que estaban haciendo en ese instante, tratar de protegerlos a todos al detener el ataque de Akatsuki contra la aldea.

"¡No tienen por que volver a hacerlo! Ellos... son héroes." Comentó con su voz temblando mientras apretaba los puños. "No solo Naruto-niichan. Kakashi-sensei... no quiero ver otra vez esa expresión en su rostro, era como si su mundo se hubiera destrozado cuando Sakura-sensei... no sé que pueda hacer pero necesito estar allí para al menos saber que estuve con ellos hasta último momento, que no me dejaron atrás." Murmuró solo para Moegi y Udon.

"¿Crees que estarían bien sabiendo que podrías llegar a morir por ellos?"

En lo alto, Shikamaru y Temari observaban curiosos, el primero preguntándose sobre el desarrollo de los jóvenes, por las formas que tenían y lo que había mostrado Sakura hasta ahora, la segunda interesada en el drama del momento.

"Es cierto, ellos no estarían contentos así. Hay mucho que hacer, nosotros también tenemos nuestro puesto, no podemos permitir que se preocupen por nosotros mientras están en el campo de batalla." Comentó Udon el cual se encontraba algo más inclinado de lo habitual al haber recibido el día anterior su primer rokushaku bō, el cual le sobraba varios centímetros a su estatura aun estando cruzado en su espalda. Eso no lo detuvo de formar sellos hasta conseguir que chakra verde envolviera sus manos para empezar a curar a su compañero.

El nieto del tercer Hokage sacó la pieza improvisada de su pantalón y sin más se la arrojó de regreso a Shikamaru, pero no habló, si no que extendió su mano a la cintura, desenvainando un tanto que fue envuelto por un fulgor blanco, el brillo de su filo causando que los adolescentes que se encontraban en la parte alta retrocedieran un paso, pero tan rápido como lo hicieron giraron su vista a una nueva figura que había aparecido en una rama de un árbol que se encontraba cerca y a la vista los niños.

"Hatake Sakumo era de esos héroes que en silencio salvan vidas, un verdadero héroe de la aldea, alguien que trabaja con la voluntad de fuego latiendo en su corazón. El Colmillo Blanco de Konoha. Él protegió a las personas que quería, los habitantes de Konoha, con esa espada, ¿Que protegerás tu?"

Las palabras eran conocidas, casi las mismas que ella le había dicho hacía unos meses cuando le dio ese arma que ahora brillaba entre sus manos. Pero no fue a su maestra a la que respondió, la cual movió su máscara de costad para observar con satisfacción el asombro de Shikamaru y Temari de la Arena, los ojos negros se clavaron en los castaños del heredero Nara.

"A mi familia y a mi aldea. Juré proteger Konoha cueste lo que cueste, pero primero debo resguardar a mis camaradas. No habré logrado aun que me permitan entrar al campo de batalla, pero lo haré porque sé que allí es donde va a estar mi familia y ellos me necesitan. No puedo rendirme, no puedo retroceder, confío en mis propias habilidades y en las habilidades de mis compañeros, mi maestra cree en mi y no la puedo decepcionar."

Era sorpresa lo que iluminó el rostro de Shikamaru que nunca escuchó al genin hablar así, con esa cualidad que era una mezcla del deber integrado por Sakura y la determinación de hacer realidad las cosas que parecían imposibles de Naruto.

"Mendokuse... no era la respuesta que deseaba exactamente, pero... están aprobados." Comentó el Nara, la mujer rubia aun observándolos fastidiada antes de dar una media sonrisa y un chasquido con la lengua, finalmente cerrando el abanico y acomodándose para cargarlo a la espalda.

"Supongo que deberé decirle a Gaara que en Konoha hay ninjas muy prometedores." Asintió para si misma antes de darse la vuelta para volver a buscar el camino. "Impresionante que pueda controlar una técnica de tal calibre."

"Konohamaru-kun siempre ha sido un prometedor especialista en ninjutsu, anata se está encargando de que tenga un pequeño arsenal disponible para cuando el momento llegue." Agregó la mujer de cabello rosa que se había retirado la máscara para colocarla en su cinto debajo del sobretodo blanco. Realmente se sentía un poco culpable al ver la alegría de los genin al verle, salvo por sus 'molestas notas' como le llamaban a las caricaturas que realizaban con Sai para dejar mensajes casi no habían podido interactuar. "Sabaku no Temari." Saludó formalmente la mujer al acercarse a la mayor, una profunda inclinación indicando sus respetos antes de ponerse de pie. "Nunca nos hemos encontrado realmente salvo hace cuatro años en circunstancias nada favorables. Mi nombre es Hatake Sakura, soy la esposa del tercer general y la sensei de estos tres." Aclaró lo último indicando con el dedo a los chicos que allí se encontraban.

"Interesante, eras del equipo de Uzumaki, ¿verdad? Algo joven para tener un equipo genin."

"Soy jonin hace tres años, la Hokage creyó que los chicos podrían beneficiarse de alguien más joven con conocimiento profundo de campo." La respuesta a esto solo fue un asentimiento, evidenciando que a Temari no le interesaba particularmente la edad de la chica, solo le resultaba una curiosidad. Así que sin más que decir se despidió para seguir camino, Shikamaru dedicándole una media sonrisa a la jonin de Suna antes de regresar a su expresión oficial.

"Felicidades a los tres." Habló Sakura, observándolos desde lo alto, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino de contención para abrirlo, tras desaparecer el humo dejando ver tres chalecos tácticos de chunin, causando que los chicos se iluminaran, si eran chunin entonces también participarían de la guerra. "Fue infernal convencer a Tsunade para darles un examen improvisado así que no me hagan quedar en vergüenza."

En seguida los rostros iluminados con felicidad se volvieron serios al entender el sacrificio que debió significar para ella el lograr que los avanzaran en rango aun antes de los exámenes.

"Si, Sakura-sensei."

"Son los únicos graduados de su clase que tienen rango chunin, por ende van a asistir a todas las reuniones de rango chunin con el comandante jonin Nara Shikaku, serán parte de la tercer división al mando de Kakashi, así que van a mantenerse en la parte trasera para cuidar a los heridos, no quiero escuchar que han cargado al frente en una tonta búsqueda de gloria. ¿Fui clara?" Un coro de voces gritó su comprensión a lo que la Comandante ROOT solo pudo asentir y dedicarles una pequeña sonrisa secreta. "Confío en ustedes."

Fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Konohamaru supiera que estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de él, le estaba dando una oportunidad para que le demostrara que él era fuerte como para ir a la guerra, pero no admitiría desobediencia.


	25. Aster Tataricus

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Aster Tataricus: Remembranza**

 _Abrió los ojos para poder ver un rostro sobre el suyo. Estaba invertido, no era que le mirara de frente, más bien parecía estar inspeccionando su frente con todo el interés del mundo._

 _"Sakura-chan."_

 _"Obito-kun." Habló despacio, el pasto estaba frío, la tierra se sentía húmeda y el cielo oscuro anunciando un cambio de clima._

 _"Está por llover, si Baka-kashi se da cuenta que estás aquí y no te llevé dentro se enojará mucho."_

 _"Puedo cuidarme sola, ya estoy grande."_

 _"Estarás grande, pero chibi-chibi no, y tu eres la única que le puede cuidar."_

 _"Claro, ahora con chibi-chibi en camino me ignoras." Lo último lo dijo con cierta burla haciendo referencia a todas las veces que hablaba sobre 'chibi', el bebé no nacido de los Uchiha al cual ella mimaba por encima de sus padres._

 _"¡No es justo, Sakura-chan! ¡Sabes que solo me preocupa que se enfermen!"_

 _"¡Estoy embarazada, no enferma! ¡La última vez que me ayudaste acabaste necesitando tratamiento médico tras ayudar con mis bolsas y cargando a una anciana la mitad del camino por la aldea!"_

 _"¡Entiendo! ¡Entiendo! Hagamos algo, vamos por anmitsu..."_

 _"No, quiero entrenar."_

 _"¡Estás embarazada!"_

 _"¡No tu también! ¡Que Rin esté feliz de quedarse en casa mientras tu la mantienes no significa que yo sea igual! ¡Vamos a entrenar! Aunque sea correr o algunos ejercicios, ¡algo! ¡ME ABURRO! ¡Y SOLO LLEVO 4 MESES!" Rin ya se asomaba al séptimo mes de embarazo, la mujer estaba radiante de felicidad, alegre de mantenerse como ama de casa, temerosa a las complicaciones del embarazo ya que ambas madres de ellos habían muerto mientras daban luz, aun así con la presencia de Tsunade-hime en la aldea estaban seguros de que todo marcharía bien._

 _El Uchiha levantó las manos en rendición, sabiendo que si no cedía hasta el Hokage se enteraría de esto. Así, sin más, tomó del brazo a la pelirrosa para ayudarla a ponerse de pie antes de dirigirla a uno de los complejos subterráneos donde el agua no los interrumpiría._

* * *

Estaba cansada. No el 'cansada' de 'necesito dormir más de noche' o el 'ejercité todo el día', aunque ambas afirmaciones eran ciertas, su cansancio era de esos que se cuelan por los huesos y te dejan con los brazos que parecían pesar toneladas, de los que si cierras los ojos temes que simplemente te deslizarás al mundo de los sueños olvidando el inminente desarrollo de la guerra.

Sabía que era la diosa de las mentiras, dueña y señora de una verdad torcida o inventada, eso es lo que ella había hecho la mitad de su vida, engañar fuera visual, física o mentalmente. El único lugar en el que tenía permitido bajar la guardia era en su casa, en la privacidad de su habitación junto a su esposo que siempre había sido el primero en sostener su mano en tiempos difíciles y provocar sus risas cuando de alegría se trataba. Sus genin habían también ganado un largo trecho en la línea de la confianza y Sai era su compañero de célula, por lo que se esperaba que él reconociera todas y cada una de sus mentiras para actuar acorde.

Todas las mentiras no la tenían mentalmente preparada para tener que mentir descaradamente a Naruto. Nada puede preparar a nadie para mentir al cabeza hueca número 1 de la aldea de Konoha.

Porque ese chico era la persona más sincera y abierta, era el maestro en arruinar todas reglas shinobi, primero que nada la de resguardo de las emociones. Por el otro lado, no lo quería ver muerto, no quería que él también la dejara, decirle la verdad sería como volver a matar a sus padres, volver a matar a Shizuka, matar a sus tíos... Y es que aunque no hubiera sostenido las armas que los mataron, ellos habían muerto porque ella existía, si Haruno Sakura nunca hubiera nacido el clan mercante Haruno seguiría con vida al igual que la líder de la aldea femenina de Nadeshiko.

Por eso fue que accedió a mentir entre dientes a su compañero del dai nana han para que se marchara en una misión que comenzaría dentro de tres días, él junto con el Hachibi y un grupo de ninjas de Konoha marcharían a una isla, o lo que decían era una tortuga gigante, pero no estaba segura realmente que era, donde aislarían un tiempo a Naruto para evitar que Madara llegara a él. No era precisamente un plan que ella aplicaría, no lo veía realmente viable considerando de quien estaban hablando, pero debía preocuparse por al menos intentarlo antes de darse por vencida.

Esto mismo llevó a que Naruto la visitara para avisarle, otra de tantas cosas comunes en los últimos tiempos. Desde la charla que tuvieron, o más bien las presentaciones efímeras que pudieron manejar, él había comenzado a intentar que se reconstruyera la relación que tenían. No era fácil, ciertamente el chico no encajaba en el tipo de manejo que tenían en la casa y por una vez ella sabía no era culpa de él.

Lo estaban tratando como si se fuera a quebrar ante la realidad. No podían permitirse eso, Naruto era más fuerte de lo que todos le estaban dando crédito, incluyéndola a ella misma. ¿Como hablar con él sin que las palabras se quedaran atoradas en su garganta? Ya podía ver en los ojos de él el resentimiento que había comenzado a crecer por no entender todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Incluso Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi habían aprendido sobre su trabajo tras aquella misión fallida en la que debieron ir a rescatarlos.

Así llegó al parque tras la casa, era en realidad una salida del bosque en la zona más alejada de Konoha, un pequeño claro que apenas dejaba que el sol acaricie el pasto, allí mismo pasaban muchos de los entrenamientos de sobrevivencia de su equipo, de hecho, se habían ido hacía solo media hora al interior de la propiedad a buscar los almuerzos para ir a ver en que más podían ayudar.

La última semana había sido ajetreada para todos, pero había encontrado un paso diferente a lo que solía tener durante el primer mes de preparación: Por la mañana llevaba a cabo su entrenamiento personal con Kakashi y Sai, manejando nuevas estrategias que podrían usar en conjunto en el campo de batalla. Al mismo tiempo o una hora más tarde, dependiendo en que estuvieran trabajando, tocaba entrenar a los chicos, estaban tratando de aumentar sus posibilidades allí fuera por lo que el taijutsu era lo más importante, resistencia y distancia además del empleo de sus armas en situación de múltiples enemigos. A partir del mediodía se sentaba a trabajar con los reportes, declaraciones, pedidos, organizando la protección de los civiles mientras el equipo Sakura organizaba a los genin para emplear los mecanismos de defensa, por la tarde debería Udon ir junto a Shizune para ayudar con las medicinas, Konohamaru y Moegi ayudarle con los papeleos.

En su defensa, lo último le servía a Konohamaru para saber lo que le esperaba cuando fuera Hokage, ella apenas estaba empezando en el Go-Ikenban reemplazando a Danzo-sama como la comandante de Raíz, algo que ella no creía que fuera a pasar ya que Sarutobi-sama había desintegrado esa rama de ANBU hacía años, pero tras despertar Tsunade-sama parecía haberlo hecho con una nueva obsesión que era ponerla a ella en posición para Hokage, nuevamente, algo que ella rechazó, ese puesto era para personas que lo desearan, si bien ella tenía el medio y el potencial, Kakashi, Konohamaru y Naruto eran los que aspiraban a ese puesto.

Nada de lo que dijo sirvió, salvo para que Tsunade-sama admitiera que no era precisamente para Hokage que la quería preparar, que había tenido un sueño y que ella era parte de él. Tuvo miedo de preguntar de que se trataba ese asunto, por lo que no le quedó más opción que obedecer la decisión de esta de incorporarla no como Capitán ANBU si no como Comandante ROOT de forma oficial.

Esa decisión sola ya creaba conflicto, ahora con un Comandante Jonin, Nara Shikaku, Comandantes ANBU, Yamanaka Inoichi y Morino Ibiki y Comandante ROOT Hatake Sakura, el liderazgo de los recursos militares estaban en un eterno conflicto de intereses. Por el otro lado, ella no había elegido ser parte, prefería verse como uno más en el campo de batalla, nunca era bueno destacar en su línea de trabajo, así que alegremente solía ceder los derechos de sus votos mientras estos no entraran en conflictos con sus ideales.

En una nota al costado, ya que pensaba en sus tiernos alumnos, era casi gracioso ver por primera vez a Konohamaru y Udon fuera de sus trajes habituales. Ambos habían comprendido que la practicidad era la prioridad en el campo de batalla y contrario a Moegi que usaba un estilo de combate puntual y su traje estaba diseñado para él, las ropas habituales no les serían cómodas en un campo de batalla donde podrían pasar semanas o meses sin poder regresar a casa. Entre esas cosas había obligado a Konohamaru a enroscar más conscientemente la bufanda para que no se arrastre como solía hacerlo, si un enemigo lo llegaba a tomar por las espalda podría ahorcarlo, cosa que debería haber sabido, Kankuro después de todo había hecho precisamente eso cuando lo conocieron.

Ya a esta altura tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza que no sabía por donde empezar a moverse realmente, tan cerca de la guerra todos tenían sus sueños para empujarlos a destacar o mínimamente un sentido de pertenencia que para ella le era desconocido.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Ah... ya se había olvidado de eso, y tan tranquila que estaba. No se esforzó en levantarse de su posición recostada en el pasto, apenas un movimiento de los ojos indicó que era consciente de la presencia de su antiguo compañero.

"¿Que pasa, Naruto?"

"Solo estaba aburrido y quería saber si querías hacer algo..." Admitió pasando su mano por el cabello rubio casi amarillo. "Por cierto, ¿que hacías aquí? Es raro que no estés con los chicos." Lo último lo dijo mirando a los lados, como si esperara de repente encontrarse con una práctica de combate.

"Los chicos ya salieron a hacer sus tareas en la aldea. Estoy sola, Kakashi tiene reunión con Shikaku." Al decirlo se giró para estar recostada de costado, llamando la atención del otro chico que hacía rato no la veía con un gesto entre desanimado y mundanamente cansado, así que por una vez guardó silencio, no por respeto, si no que realmente no sabía como tratarla desde que había notado todos los cambios. Era realmente incómodo cuando se daba cuenta que al no haber estado en la aldea la chica que siempre le gustó acabó casada con su maestro, si era un argumento de injusticias, esa probablemente era la más grande de todas. "Estaba pensando en los sueños de todos y el mío."

"¿Como así? ¿Que hay con los sueños?" Se sentó junto a la espalda de ella, permitiendole tener su momento de privacidad para formular lo que quería decir.

"Konohamaru-kun, Kakashi y tu sueñan con ser Hokage, Udon quiere llegar a ser el mejor médico ninja y despertar él mismo el Byakugō, Moegi quiere heredar la escuela de Tessenjutsu y poner un dojo especial para kunoichi que deseen aprender las artes del engaño y armas ocultas. Yo por mi parte... aspiro a dormir más de cuatro horas de noche." Lo dijo con una pequeña voz, encogiéndose en si misma pensativa. "Solo tengo el nana han, no tengo más familia que a Kakashi y los chicos, aun así todos me miran esperando que haga algo enorme, algo grandioso, se olvidan de lo que yo hago."

"No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Digo, estás con Kakashi, si están juntos estarán bien. Y en algún momento quizá tengan hijos, pero ¡quiero ser el padrino, dattebayo!" Trató de argumentar, viéndola sobre el hombro de ella tratando de leer su expresión pero siendo imposible.

"¿Hijos? ¿Como podría?" La voz desarmada por un instante, sabía que no era con él que debía hablar de esto, pero era quien estaba aquí dispuesto a escuchar. Se giró, sin levantarse, solo para poder verlo, los ojos desparejos, uno verde y otro negro, estudiándolo sin lágrimas de pena pero con un cierto vacío desconsolado. "Soy una asesina, Naruto. He matado niños, eran tan pequeños e indefensos, pero mis órdenes eran claras, no podía desobedecerlas."

En el fondo sabía que él quería argumentar que siempre podría desobedecer las órdenes, una parte de ella lo estaba desafiando a que diera voz a esos pensamientos, deseando una discusión, deseando pelear y rabiar por la injusticia, por esas vidas que robó antes de tener un futuro.

"Eran hijos de alguien que también maté, hermanos de personas que asesiné, eran bebés que no podían saber que su tíos estaban atrapados en Tortura e Interrogación. ¿Como puedo traer un niño a este mundo luego de lo que le hice a tantos otros?" Esa era la razón real por la que Kakashi y ella nunca habían discutido la herencia de la familia o el crecimiento del clan, ¿como podían cuando ellos eran famosos por romper hogares enteros? ¿Cuantos padres no habían llegado a casa por culpa de ellos?

Kakashi no era Maestro Asesino, no juntaba cantidad constante de muertes como ella o Raido-senpai, pero había sido ANBU, su propia compañera cayó bajo su mano, ninguno de los dos era inocente, por lo que aunque deseaba crear una familia, tener descendencia... era injusto. Y con la guerra sobre sus cabezas podía sentir que moría al saberse en el campo de batalla sin razón mayor para regresar, porque todas sus personas importantes estarían allí con ella. Aunque no lo dijera, en estos momentos necesitaba de la capacidad especial de Naruto de otorgar esperanza en el lugar más oscuro, pero por el otro no estaba segura de poder soportar sentir esperanza.

El chico recogió un poco las piernas para abrazarse a sus rodillas, la cabeza inclinada para poder encontrar la mirada de ella en un gesto pensativo.

"No estoy seguro de poder entenderte, Sakura-chan. Pero creo que si quieres tener una familia deberías hacerlo. Sé que mataste a niños y no sé cuantas cosas más hiciste, pero eso no importa ahora, vivir en el pasado solo nos acabará lastimando a final y tienes tus amigos, Kaka-sensei, Sai, Konohamaru-chan, Moegi-chan y Udon-chan. Solo cumplías órdenes para proteger la aldea..."

La pelirrosa solo hizo un sonido con la boca, sonriendo levemente, con lentitud negando.

"No tengo amigos, tengo a Sai solamente en ese sentido y él... es más mi línea de vida que un amigo, dependo específicamente de él, si Sai no vive, Sakura acabará muriendo también." Trató de explicar lo complejo de su vida con el dibujante, cosa que sabía Naruto no podría comprender, Naruto toda su vida vivió solo, sobreviviendo contra el desprecio de la aldea que ahora juraba proteger, los mismos que antes lo odiaban ahora aclamándolo como a un héroe.

Realmente lo admiraba, alguien que recibía atención contrariada como él no acababan bien, era como ver una versión más sensata de ella misma, porque podía firmar que Sakura no estaba bien... estaba mejor, pero mejor no significaba bien.

"Sin Sai no sería quien soy ahora, y sin mi Sai no sería quien es." Afirmo sin pudor alguno, las memorias mezclándose con la realidad.

-.*.-

 _"Sakura, sé que aun no estás lista, pero deberemos adelantar el mizuage, el objetivo anda olisqueando cerca en busca de jóvenes kamuro que pasarán por el rito de adultez para comprar la virginidad de alguna de ellas." Escuchó la voz a su espalda, ya acostumbrada al tacto de los dedos arrugados y la áspera tela de las vendas en su piel cuando Danzo-sama se acercaba a su área de entrenamiento. Apenas había empezado hacía dos semanas el entrenamiento físico, cosa complicada, después de todo, Danzo-sama era un sōshō estricto, no dejaba pasar ni el más minimo error a pesar de recién comenzar y desconocer los detalles de muchas cosas. "Sin embargo, será un mizuage falso."_

 _Ante esas palabras no pudo evitar girarse con curiosidad. para ver al hombre, detrás de él entraron unos 5 hombres sin expresión en el rostro, las ropas iguales, planas grises, una torera con vivos rojos y un tanto cruzado en la espalda. La presencia de estas personas le llenó de pánico, haciendo que retroceda levemente, mirando sobre el hombro al anciano que no le ofreció ni simpatía ni compasión, solo una mirada que demandaba obediencia._

 _"Necesito que puedas concentrarte durante la copulación, así que deberás pasar por eso antes." Años después agradecía el cuidadoso termino usado. Copulación, es el acto que unión sexual de cuerpos para intercambio de genes, era frío y desapegado, no necesitaba ser realmente un acto emocional, pero con 12 años, aterrada de la idea de sexo y con 5 hombres para elegir sobre quien sería el primero en tener 'privilegios' sobre su cuerpo la palabra COPULACIÓN solo era un engaño más a lo que pasaba. Su voz interna que se negaba a ver la situación real en la que estaban se preguntaba que pensaría Ino cuando supiera que ella experimentaría esto antes que ella. Su lado pragmático aplaudía el pensamiento preventivo de Danzo-sama... su yo ideal lloraba la pérdida de los últimos vestigios de inocencia._

 _Fue entonces que trató de mirarlos a los que tenía en frente, un Yamanaka por sus ojos, aunque estos eran color miel tenían ese brillo que borraba casi por completo las pupilas. Un Aburame, la máscara cubría el rostro por completo. Un Akimichi o familiar cercano por el enorme tamaño del sujeto. El cuarto era un hombre que le resultó incómodo, tenía el cabello gris de un tono muy oscuro, peinado parado y ojos negros, los rasgos no encajaban, pero le recordaba a un maestro muy irregular, incluso las edades debían ser similares, cinco años más o cinco menos, pero allí estaba._

 _El último fue la elección evidente. Mientras todos los otros parecían jóvenes adultos, el último debía tener su edad aproximadamente, demasiado joven, desencajaba por completo con el resto. Los ojos eran grandes y negros, a pesar de lo inexpresivo parecían bondadosos, un cuerpo alto pero menudo y un cierto aire de nostalgia que no podía evitar notar._

 _Ese día conoció a Sai por primera vez, pero no sería la última._

-.*.-

"Siento envidia..." Murmuró más para si mismo que para ella el rubio tras un momento de silencio.

"Envidia... ese es un sentimiento que no he sentido hace tiempo. ¿A que te refieres?" Preguntó, lentamente sentándose, como si el movimiento en si fuera un enorme esfuerzo, los dedos deslizándose entre las hojas del pasto junto a sus piernas.

"Me fui a entrenar casi tres años, y cuando regreso... Gaara es Kazekage, Sasuke tiene otro equipo, Kakashi-sensei regresó a ANBU, todos son chunin y tu eres Comandante, ¡Comandante!." Para poner énfasis estiró los brazos al cielo en un gesto eufórico.

"Eso viniendo del jinchuriki del nueve colas. No sé si sentirme preocupada o halagada." Admitió, cerrando los puños en el pasto y arrancándolo sin mirar a su compañero nuevamente. "En cambio yo tengo rencor." Comentó antes de girarse para verlo fijamente, casi sin parpadear. "No iba a aceptar el puesto, era algo que Danzo-sama estaba preparándome, pero no pasaría por lo menos durante unos cinco a diez años más, Sai me convenció que tras todos los sacrificios hechos, lo mínimo que merecía era el reconocimiento, no aceptaría un no por respuesta, sin importar las tontas ideas de Tsunade-sama. No sé que está planeando pero sé que no es simplemente un 'sueño' lo que llevó mi nombramiento." Tomó aire, llenando los pulmones de forma exagerada antes de soltarlo en un suspiro. "Estaba muerta, Naruto. Estaba felizmente muerta pero a alguien se le ocurrió que revivir a las personas era buena idea y aquí estoy..."

Lo último escapó entre dientes apretados de solo recordar. Había estado en paz, se había SENTIDO en paz, como si al fin todos los pecados hubieran escapado de su cuerpo. Recordaba a Kakashi, recordaba a Sakumo, el dulce arrullo de sus voces mientras ella disfrutaba de la calidez del fuego, decidida a descansar por siempre allí.

"No quieres decir eso..." La voz de Naruto sonaba una mezcla de ofendido y triste por las palabras de ella, la cual se giró con un movimiento fluido, empujándolo a la tierra por el hombro, atrapando el cuerpo de él con el de ella, la mano encontrando una nueva posición en el cuello cálido escondido por la chaqueta negra y naranja. A pesar de la posición amenazante ella no puso nada de presión en sus dedos y él no movió un músculo. Aun así, ni una emoción se dibujó en el rostro de ella.

"¿Como puedes estar tan seguro?" Preguntó sin moverse, quieta como una estatua sobre él.

"Porque tienes a tu familia, ¿no? Si no tuvieras nadie a quien regresar puede ser, pero no estás sola, Sakura-chan." Insistió por segunda vez él, causando que la joven mujer suspirara resignada, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de él y dejando de lado su amenaza anterior.

"Técnicamente tu también tienes donde regresar, pero no sé si eres testarudo o plenamente estúpido... eres el único de las últimas generaciones que sigue caminando solo, si hasta Tsunade-sama viene a visitar todo lo que puede, aunque puede que tenga que ver por la colección de Sake que tiene en la bodega subterránea Kakashi..."

"¿Tsunade-oba-chan viene de visita?" La cabeza de ella asintió antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

"Es la casa donde vive la mayor parte del Nana Han, por supuesto que Tsunade-sama siendo parte del antiguo escuadrón pasa tiempo aquí."

Tras escuchar eso los ojos de Naruto se dilataron dándose cuenta por primera vez que realmente él era el único que no había siquiera intentado encajar con la familia aunque estos varias veces le habían abierto las puertas de su casa. Era un poco raro por una vez no poder verse a si mismo como el chico bueno, más bien como un chiquillo desobediente que solo quería volver a casa tras una travesura.

Tanto tiempo persiguiendo a Sasuke que había descuidado su relación con todo el resto del equipo.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri."

El intercambio fue bajo, una simple sonrisa adornando los labios de ella que sentada como estaba disfrutaba de la briza fresca en el rostro.

"Ne... Sakura-chan." Claro, el silencio con el jinchuriki no duraría mucho, nunca lo hacía de todas formas, perfecto para arruinar momentos emotivos. "Sobre Sasuke..."

"Olvida la promesa. Lo quiero de regreso, es parte de nuestra familia aunque él no lo sepa, pero ya he acumulado suficientes cicatrices." Al decir eso, de forma violenta levantó su vestido qipao para revelar que usaba shorts negros debajo y su vientre donde a la izquierda las cicatrices se extendían. Era una mezcla de apuñaladas y unas marcas eléctricas que recordaban a un árbol que subía en ramas desparejas, algunas azules marcando el recorrido de vasos sanguíneos quemados.

Antes de que él pueda tocar la piel en su sorpresa ella le cerró el paso, bajando las telas para que no se vea más.

"Suelo usar un henge, no es nada grave, pero tengo suficiente de que traten de matarme innecesariamente, si quiere seguir perdido, adelante." No era lo que quería decir, pero no daría indicios de sus deseos de recuperar al Uchiha, no podía darse el lujo de que Naruto se arriesgara innecesariamente.

"Lo traeré de regreso." Declaró él serio, ya sin mirarla.

"Hazlo y cásate con él, ustedes dos y su obsesión masculina me enferma." Fue la respuesta, más un gesto despreciativo, desagradable acompañándolo, poniéndose de pie con toda la intención de regresar a la casa, sabiendo que probablemente había dejado detrás a un Naruto demasiado sorprendido por su reacción como para responder.


	26. Margarita

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Margarita: Fe**

"Sakura, deberías venir conmigo... Sería más fácil si los Kage supieran que serás nuestro espía."

"Lo siento, Tsunade-sama, pero sabe que mi posición en el equipo de ataque sorpresa es más ventajosa." Aclaró la chica que se preparaba a salir junto a un grupo para reunirse con los shinobi de otras ciudades antes de marchar al frente del campo de batalla, la misma Tsunade estaba preparando los detalles antes de ir a Kumogakure donde finalmente usarían de base con los otros Kage.

"Malditos Hatake y su testarudez, ya conseguí que Nara Shikamaru considere un puesto de consejero y Kakashi aceptara la sucesión, no creas que tu te salvas tan fácil." Ante las palabras de la Hokage no pudo evitar una sonrisa en su rostro, tenue como era el gesto, sabía que Tsunade-sama estaba trabajando para allanar el camino que Naruto recorrería para llegar a Hokage.

"Soy la raíz del árbol, Tsunade-sama, no tenemos pasado, no tenemos futuro y no tenemos un presente real, no estamos hechos para ver la luz del sol de otra forma que no sea a través de las ramas del árbol, mi existencia es servil, no puedo ponerme a la par de personas tan importantes como los Kage de las naciones. Ya Kakashi aceptó su puesto como líder de División." A pesar de dar el discurso tantas veces, nada le era más satisfactorio que esa expresión entre resignada y aburrida de la líder de Konohagakure, casi era divertida como se caía sobre su mano en el escritorio y cerraba los ojos pidiendo por compasión a fuera quien fuera que le escuchara.

"Tantos shinobi de rango S en la ciudad y ninguno pretende actuar como tal... al menos que seas comandante de Raíz me ha aliviado un tramo de los papeles... sobre todo lo de Operaciones Oscuras." Comenzaba a entender que todo lo referente a Tsunade-sama era tratar de poner a las nuevas generaciones en puestos de poder para cambiar el balance desde dentro. Una idea bastante buena a su parecer pero que necesitaba ser más elaborada, la Hokage había puesto a Shikamaru-san a evaluar los nuevos Chunin desde el momento en que él mismo había llegado al rango chunin, algo que no tenía sentido en absoluto, las nuevas ideas eran buenas, pero la experiencia era también necesaria. "Por cierto, ¿como va tu sello?, en caso de emergencia, ¿podrás usarlo?" Lo último lo dijo indicando su propia frente donde un diamante púrpura descansaba.

"100% de capacidad llena, dos sellos menores activos, sellos de sumisión bloqueados de forma temporal, sello suicida activo en segundo plano, sello de transcripción de Sai con un medio de escape de urgencia." Respondió de forma mecánica, su posición firme frente al escritorio de la rubia que la miraba con curiosidad mientras enumeraba la variedad de sellos que poseía en el cuerpo. No eran los únicos, pero eran los que le debían importar a Tsunade, el resto eran temas personales.

"Aunque dices que está completo, es raro que no se haya manifestado aun." Comentó indicando que se acercara a ella para posar una mano que brillaba verde sobre la cabeza de la chica más joven.

"Es porque no se trata del Byakugō no In, es una variación acorde a mis capacidades. El Byakugo está formado principalmente para medicina o combatientes de primer línea por el aumento de capacidad física, principalmente fuerza. Yo soy combatiente de mediana y corta distancia especializada en ninjutsu y veneno..."

"Por lo que necesitabas que funcionara para aumentar el rango de ninjutsu y tu velocidad además de regeneración personal." Respondió la mujer para si misma solo para luego asentir aceptando la explicación. "Supongo que aparecerán las marcas cuando liberes el sello por primera vez."

* * *

La primera impresión fue rara. Kankuro hablando con Sai el cual tras casi un año de haberlo visto por primera vez trataba de ponerle un apodo, a lo que ella se quedó tras Sai con una sonrisa condescendiente que no sentía realmente y es que la idea de GUERRA ya anulaba cualquier deseo de sonreír con sinceridad. A un costado veía a un chico de piel morena y cabello rubio casi blanco tener un momento de pánico que no sabía si se trataba de la guerra o las personas con las que estaría trabajando, así que como era costumbre cuando se trataba de hombres desconocidos, Sakura se escondió con cierta timidez inculcada detrás del cuerpo de Sai que solo aceptó su puesto como protector sin pensarlo dos veces.

Era extraño ver en un mar de trajes estándar de las naciones la figura pequeña ataviada con el vestido qipao rojo. Eso solo causó más dramatismo de parte del chico llamado Omoi, el cual parecía mostrar un despliegue de emociones extrañas aun para Sakura y Sai que habían estado estudiando sobre ellas para poder relacionarse de forma más natural con las personas.

"Hatake-san, ¿tiene las cosas necesarias?" Preguntó Kankuro a la chica más joven que solo se giró para que viera que en su espalda colgaba un enorme pergamino además de tres faltriqueras pequeñas con armas y cuatro tessen, rápido regresando a su posición tras la espalda de Sai para que sus ojos desconfiados se posaran en el nervioso chico de Kumo.

"Hubiera traído una marioneta de combate de emergencia, pero la que me prometieron aun no estaba." Comentó la voz ténue antes de regresar a Kankuro.

"Estoy seguro que Kankuro-san tendrá alguna escusa." Agregó Sai, por una vez el brillo de diversión en los ojos.

"Tienen suerte, la terminé justo antes de partir." Admitió sacando de su espalda un pergamino y arrojándoselo a las manos dejó que lo inspeccionara. Tenía el sello rojo del escorpión que identificaba la obra como una original de Akasuna no Sasori, sobre la firma había unos kanji que anunciaban el nombre de la marioneta siendo este Komushi.

"Perfecto..." Asintió ella, con un movimiento el pergamino de contención desapareciendo como si nunca hubiera existido, el único testigo de este intercambio fuera de los actores siendo el chico de Kumo que para variar estaba entrando en una rueda pesimista de todo lo que podría salir mal y las potenciales traiciones.

El resto fue veloz, Sabaku no Kankuro tomando el mando rápidamente con la confianza de tener dos conocidos en el grupo, Sai formó aves de tinta para ir al lugar elegido por el jefe de la división.

"Hatake-san, creía que hubieras preferido quedarte en la inauguración de las cinco divisiones. Kakashi-san es uno de los comandantes después de todo." Comentó el capitán, llamando la atención del resto de la división, contrario al resto en el ave que volaba ella también se encontraba Sai como su constante escudo.

"Kakashi puede hacerlo, los chicos saben que deben buscarlo en cuanto comience el movimiento de las tropas así que estarán bien los cuatro." Comentó un poco más fuerte de lo acostumbrado para que las palabras alcancen al destinatario.

"Oigan... No hay mucha diferencia de edad entre nosotros, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Omoi de repente, interrumpiendo la charla amena, solo unos pocos eran de mayor edad, por lo que casi todos asintieron. "Es la primera guerra para ustedes también, ¿No tienen miedo?"

Lo único que logró fue una mirada de parte de Sai bastante significativa antes de que este apretara su brazo en torno a la cintura de Sakura de forma posesiva, atestiguando por donde iban sus pensamientos.

"Lo siento, esa es una emoción que desconocemos por el momento." Respondió Sakura para evitar dar explicaciones sobre el hecho de que estaba aterrada, no por la guerra, si no por la idea de perder a su reducido grupo 'familiar'. Por el agarre vengador de su compañero sabía que estaba pensando por las mismas líneas. Solo se tenían el uno al otro y a su familia del Nana Han, si perdían a uno solo... cualquiera de los dos podría perder por completo el control.

Sin más, Kankuro esperó que bajaran en cuanto estuvieran en territorio enemigo para luego repartir tareas, a ella le tocó quedarse detrás, todos sabían que era compañera en armas de Sai, pero sus capacidades no eran específicas por lo efímera que era la información de su legajo, las carpetas llenas hablando de nada salvo su control del chakra. Aun así, mientras todos preparaban las armas ella se sentó en el centro creando una red de hilos de chakra que recordaba a una tela de araña para defender la parte aérea.

Estar preparada para un ataque aéreo no la preparó para un ataque frontal escondido dentro de la urna de un Aburame que llegó a ellos huyendo de algo pero siendo controlado por hilos de chakra. La explosión fue inmensa, lo suficiente como para crear un cráter. Por fortuna el ninja de Iwagakure tenía varias cartas bajo la manga, hundiendo toda la tierra en un cuadrado perfecto para así lograr protegerlos de la destrucción. El Aburame murió, pero el chunin Zaji pudo ser rescatado, al menos hasta que el ataque de otros se presentó sin dar descanso como para lamentar la perdida del camarada.

Ella no necesitaba lamentar las pérdidas, era la triste decepción de la vida, estaba tan acostumbrada a la muerte que llorar a los muertos casi le parecía hipócrita, pero no todos eran como ella, Sai o Kakashi. El chico de Kumo demostró ser tan emocional como aparentó cuando se unieron la primera vez, pero igual de habilidoso cuando de la nada saltaron dos miembros más de Konohagakure siendo controlados por hilos de chakra.

Deidara de Iwagakure estaba presente, eso significaba que Sasori de la Arena Roja también, el problema no era ellos, era el tercero. El que causó que Sai se congelara nada más verlo y detrás de él, ella también.

"Shin-niisan."

"Huye, otōto. Con estos cuerpos no podemos morir, no podrán ganar."

Debería dar crédito al llorón de Omoi, nunca había visto a nadie ser capaz de cortar hilos de chakra, hasta lo hizo parecer fácil, como si todos los días tuviera que liberar compañeros del control de un marionetista, acción suficiente como para que Kankuro atrapara los hilos quebrados con los propios y de un movimiento obligar a Akasuna a caer. El movimiento tectónico ascendente de Ittan sirvió para ponerlos a todos en terreno común, estrellando los dos Akatsuki en la tierra mientras ella rápido buscaba las ventajas que pudiera conseguir, si no se podía hacer nada sin sellarlos entonces debía encontrarlas formas de atraparlos primero.

"Ve a ayudar a Kankuro." Le dijo Sai a su espalda, el cual no perdía de vista a Shin con sentimientos conflictivos, a lo que no pudo más que asentir, caminando con lentitud precavida para evitar sorpresas nuevas. Por un momento todo parecía lento en esta batalla, probablemente los primeros en entrar en combate ya que eran la línea frontal, aun más lejos que los batallones que llegarían a campo dentro de dos días.

Se quedó un poco detrás de Kankuro, un ojo en Sai y Shin para evitar sorpresas, con lentitud para no hacerlo notorio estirando sus propios hilos de chakra de forma ligera hasta su hermano de célula, dejándolos holgados solo para casos de emergencia con intención de que no estorben.

Nuevamente, más charla, realmente era algo que le irritaba, pero no iba a quejarse si le compraban tiempo. ¿A quien diablos le importaba el secreto rojo o negro de las marionetas? ¡Si seguían así llamaría secreto rosa a su jutsu de marionetas! Apostaba que eso los irritaría un largo trecho, pero no pensaba que irritar a sus aliados fuera precisamente buena idea en medio de la guerra.

"No pensaba que siguieras con vida. Tal como pensé, el veneno de esa vez fue neutralizado."

Ante la palabra veneno su mirada se giró a Akasuna por primera vez desde que había empezado toda esta emboscada, regalándole una de sus sonrisas más grandes y traicioneras que había en su arsenal.

"¡Deberías tener más fe en mi, Sasori-nii!" Si, lo había hecho con una doble intención de irritar al hombre y distraerlo al mismo tiempo... luego quiso tomarse del rostro y gritar en frustración porque todos se distrajeron menos la persona indicada.

Y es que todos, especialmente Deidara, se giraron a mirarla con asombro mientras el pelirrojo daba una media sonrisa de diversión al ver la sombra de ella extenderse y comenzar a dividirse.

"¡Ah! Así que ahí está la causa de que sigas vivo... Muéstrame tu arte, Hime-chan." Respondió el marionetista, moviéndose lento para ponerse frente a ella, la cual hizo un sonido a Kankuro que inmediatamente supo lo que quería, preparándose para pelear al sacar a la marioneta Escorpión.

"Que irónico, ¿verdad? ¡La reunión de los cuatro Sasori!" Rió divertida la chica sin poder evitarlo, rápido como si de shuriken se tratara pequeñas formas saltaron de las sombras atacando a los ninjas resurrectos haciendo que retrocedieran, pero no por mucho. Sasori unió sus hilos de chakra a Shin el cual tenía arcilla explosiva en su estómago. Descubrir eso le causó escalofríos, sabiendo las tres únicas opciones para que esa arcilla llegara a esa ubicación las cuales había experimentado de primera mano y no le agradaba ninguna de ellas.

Sai estaba paralizado llamando por Shin, si no lograban despertarlo estaría perdido y ella no podía permitirse perder a Sai. Vio la detonación dentro de la marioneta de hierro pero no se quedó a esperar ver que pasaba, formando los signos por lo bajo, si querían electricidad les daría electricidad.

"¡Shiden!" Anunció antes de ver a sus espaldas, Sai estaba caído, Omoi y Kankuro estaban siendo protegidos por el escudo de la marioneta Sasori, Ittan tenía bajo una cúpula protectora al resto del equipo para curar a los recuperados ninjas de Konoha. Sobre su propia cabeza, formando una cúpula de chakra, podía reconocer parte del exoesqueleto de su amada invocación. Apenas hizo un gesto sobre el hombro para ver a sus camaradas que entendieron el movimiento, especialmente cuando la electricidad púrpura rodeó su mano antes de abalanzarse sin darles un momento de descanso a los enemigos, ni dejar que bajara la tierra del aire, aprovechando el segundo de ceguera para intentar un ataque sorpresa.

El ataque no resultó exactamente bien, al atacar Sasori-nii había usado a Shin como marioneta causando duda en su primer ataque y llevándola a retroceder varios pasos para encontrar otro balance, girando en el aire para que el chasquido y un trinar de aves delataran su ubicación y ganando una explosión frontal para la que debió protegerse y crear un muro de tierra para evitar el daño. Por fortuna Sai finalmente estaba reaccionando, ella aprovechando para pararse en la pared mirando de lo alto a los dos Akatsuki, la protección del escorpión desapareciendo, pero dejándola en posición para otro ataque en cuanto pudiera asestar la ubicación de su escuadrón.

"El sistema de disciplina para matar los sentimientos. Criarlos desde niños como si fueran hermanos y al final hacer que se maten unos a otros." Al decir esto, Akasuna levantó la mirada, para no solo mirar a Sai si no a la única mujer del equipo, su expresión en blanco, completamente inexistente, por una vez permitiendo que sea Sai el que hablara por las emociones de los dos. Shin significaba algo para Sai y Sai significaba algo para Sakura, Shin no significaba absolutamente nada para ella, solo un nombre, el anterior hermano de Sai, había muerto hacía poco antes de que ella se uniera a Raíz. En el caso puntual de ella la doctrina había cambiado ligeramente, pero el punto seguía siendo el mismo, dejar que la persona mate a sus seres queridos para asesinar con ellos a los propios sentimientos, cuando no quedaba más personas que matar, si aun quedaba luz, solo quedaba matar a la propia persona...

No física, si no psicológicamente. Humillación, tortura, dolor, y cuando ya no quedaba nada que robarle, solo era necesario darle un nuevo objetivo para quitárselo y volver al círculo de dolor. Esa era quizá la razón por la que entendía a Pain aunque lo odiara.

"Esa es la ley dentro de la Raíz de Konoha. Si no tiene alma no tendrá dudas. Así son los verdaderos shinobi poderosos. No es tan diferente de mi..."

"¡Te crees un artista solo por hacer dibujitos! ¡El arte es una explosión! ¡Esta vez haré una en grande!"

"¡TE RETO A QUE LO HAGAS!" Y por eso es que no había que hacer enojar a Sai. Parecía que estos tipos no entendían la base de la delicadeza y la sutileza con la que los shinobi reales eran criados, especialmente el rubio, estaba segura que su predecesor sabía del delicado arte del engaño, así que se preparó para actuar en conjunto con Sai, apenas con un hilo del hombro tirando en indicación que podía extender los hilos propios para ella, que le cuidaría la espalda.

Por suerte, al menos de momento, no necesitó intervenir salvo para transmitir chakra eléctrico dentro de la marioneta del rubio. Uno de los dibujos de Sai golpeó el ave de arcilla de los Akatsuki para meterlos en las marionetas de Kankuro donde fueron inmovilizados, su atención regresando por completo a Shin, el hermano mayor de Sai. Analizándolo en detalle, si Sai era su hermano mayor, ¿eso hacía que Shin también lo fuera?

Suspiró, no era necesario intervenir tampoco con esos, así que caminó a donde el libro descansaba olvidado, el mismo libro que Sai le había prometido algún día podría ver. Antes de tomarlo levantó la vista, Shin tenía los ojos clavados en ese dibujo que estaba en el centro del cuaderno.

Ese cuaderno que ella sabía había sido regalado por él, así que alejó su mano y los dejó pensar y hablar. Como siempre, la gente parecía tener una inclinación por el drama, y estaban contagiando a Sai-kun. Nota mental: Sumar a las reglas de Raíz una sobre los tiempos para 'Charla Amena', las cuales no pueden ser DENTRO DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA. Resistió el deseo de mirar al cielo en busca de compasión, esperaba que Kakashi estuviera con mejor suerte que ella.

Era un momento emotivo, sabía que Sai no siempre fue 'Sai', el nombre fue un regalo para ella, para que tuviera como llamarlo luego de que prácticamente los habían obligado a copular, si bien a algunos le iban los morbos de verla llamarlo Nii-san al no tener otra forma de referirse a él, Danzo consideró que era un mal innecesario y no quería hundirla en una decadencia total a tan corta edad.

Para evitar seguir sobreanalizando toda la situación prefirió moverse un poco, por primera vez apartándose de Sai por voluntad propia, caminando para quedar unos pasos detrás de Kankuro interesada por el destino de Akasuna no Sasori e Iwagakure no Deidara.

"Sasori, Sakura me contó tu forma de pelear." Nuevamente, la referencia a ella misma hizo que prestara algo más de atención, pero no tanta, reconsiderándolo... quizá debería marcharse y investigar el sector por posibles ataques. Pero como siempre, cuando ya se estaba girando la voz de uno de los no muertos la detuvo.

"Sasori-Hime. Sasori-Ō." Llamó desde el interior de la marioneta la atención tanto de la princesa como del Rey Escorpión, los ojos verde jade redirigiendo toda la atención al sujeto que no podía ver en realidad, y apenas podía escuchar con los gritos de su compañero. "Murasaki Senkō no Sasori. Un gusto poder haberte conocido, mi sucesora."

Esa frase le tomó con la guardia baja, un tema es saber que portaba el legado de Sasori en su contrato del escorpión, el cual era famoso por caminar entre mundos, siempre un ojo en el mundo de los humanos mientras otro se mantenía en el bosque de los gigantes, otro tema era que el anterior portador del contrato lo reconociera en voz alta.

"Escorpión del Destello Púrpura..." Murmuró para si misma, Kankuro a su lado dedicándole una media sonrisa de orgullo y reconocimiento. "El gusto ha sido mío, Akasuna no Sasori."

"Kankuro, te encargo las marionetas Chichi y Haha, encomiendalas a tu sucesor cuando llegue el momento." El hermano del Kazekage aceptó las indicaciones cuando finalmente una luz azul se alejó del cuerpo de la marioneta.

Al ver que todo estaba en relativo orden, Sai se quedó un momento dando la despedida a lo que fue el cuerpo temporal de Shin para con nueva determinación ponerse de pie y caminar a Sakura que seguía confusa, por alguna razón todo se veía confuso ultimamente, quizá no le había estado prestando suficiente atención al tema del cansanció...

"¡Sakura!" La llamó el chico de cabello negro, demandando atención. "Tu misión comienza aquí, tienes un recorrido de 24km al oeste, elude el sendero, no te debes asomar al territorio enemigo más de lo que ya fue asignado. En cuanto topes con tercera división les harás saber lo que hemos visto del Edo Tensei, luego deberás viajar al oeste rodeando el sector para alcanzar la Montaña Cementerio. Debes dibujar un círculo amplio, así que calcula unos 15 a 16 días de viaje, no debes ser descubierta, cualquier criatura sospechosa deberás dejar que tu invocación se haga cargo, no puedes dejar rastros de tu existencia. ¿Está Claro?"

La pregunta la hizo con tal presión que estuvo tentada a retroceder, esos ojos estaban determinados a verla con vida una vez más, así que ella lo haría realidad.

"¡Si!"

"Comandante de Ansatsu Butai Ne, Hatake Sakura... buena suerte." La respuesta fue una media sonrisa en los labios antes de que su cuerpo pareciera desintegrarse y ser llevado con el viento, en el suelo brillando solitario un kunai de tres puntos muy parecido a un sai, un sello brillando en su tsuka.

Antes de desaparecer pudo escuchar el '¿QUE? ¡¿ESA CHICA ES COMANDANTE DEL BUTAI?!' con la distintiva voz del chico de Kumo, lo que le causó nuevas risas. La gente no tenía fe en ella evidentemente.


	27. Cardo lanudo

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Cardo lanudo: Desquite**

"Sabes que hacer." Murmuró observando entre los árboles a las figuras que se abalanzaban al campo de batalla con definitivo desagrado. La idea de arrojarse a la pelea no le gustaba en nada, no era su estilo, pero dos de estas personas significaban algo para ella. No algo positivo, pero ALGO, y eso para ella era suficiente.

Antes de acercarse se aseguró que dos pequeñas sombras con forma de escorpión se desprendieran de la suya para anunciar tanto a la tercer tropa como a la división de ataque sorpresa sobre el movimiento de estos sujetos. Eran Zabuza, Haku, Pakura y creía que el nombre del último era Gari, los podía reconocer de viejos ejemplares del libro bingo. ¿Como era que estaban tan cerca? ¿Como es que pudieron traer a estas personas de la muerte? Solo podría comprarles unos minutos, lo sabía, era mejor que lo hiciera contar para algo.

Dio un paso silencioso antes de formar los signos con las manos, a pesar de haber dado forma al chakra sin apoyar luego las manos cuando las murallas de piedra se levantaron una tras otra como si de una burlona línea de Dominó se tratara, erguidas y solemnes solo para ser cortadas por la persona que fue protagonista de sus pesadillas hacía increíblemente cuatro años nada más. El mismo que le provocaba una mezcla indescriptible de compasión, desesperación y rencor ya que fue el primero en hacerle probar la realidad con todos sus males, una realidad que había probado de su mano pero que había sido servida en una bandeja por órdenes de Danzo-sama al final del día. Era agridulce como odiaba esa realidad y a su vez no podía evitar pedir por otro bocado cada día en que seguía viva.

"Momochi-san, Haku-san." Llamó finalmente alineándose con ellos en el camino tras todos los muros destruidos, de los otros sabía poco, había escuchado hablar de Pakura por lo importante que fue en su tiempo para Sunagakure, pero nunca había rozado su vida de forma puntual la información sobre la joven mujer, de Gari sabía aun menos.

"¡Oh! ¡La kunoichi de Kakashi! ¡Si que ha crecido!" Comentó el hombre con vendas al ver de quien se trataba, la chica mostrando un leve sonrojo por la forma en que le llamó, pero debiendo asentir mientras saltaba en cortos pasos eludiendo los ataques, sus movimientos gráciles por la forma puntual de pelea que asemejaba un baile. Solo estaba allí como distracción por lo que no debía permitir que reaccionaran de forma muy ofensiva hasta no tener refuerzos. Claro que agradecía la ausencia de la espada de Zabuza, si él tuviera a Kubikiribōchō en sus manos estaba segura que estaría en grandes aprietos.

"Hatake Sakura." Se presentó varios años después del primer encuentro, por primera vez dándoles un nombre para acompañar su rostro de frente grande, ojos verdes, aunque en estos momentos solo poseía uno de ese color, y curioso cabello rosa. Escuchar el nombre y ver las manos de ella que estaban libres de guantes por el momento hicieron la reacción más graciosa que se podría imaginar de parte de un muerto. ¿Realmente Zabuza había lanzado un pequeño chillido de aprobación?

"Sabía que en el fondo que Kakashi y yo no eramos tan diferentes." Admitió el hombre apenas dando una mirada a su otro costado donde Haku se encontraba, el extraño entendimiento de los tres siendo solo un segundo antes de ganar una media sonrisa de parte de ella.

"Se puede decir que estaban en la misma página..." No iba a explicarle todo el proceso hasta llegar donde estaban, el amor por sus alumnos era algo que compartían ellos, sin embargo ella había pasado por un largo proceso de cambio para estar a la altura emocional de Kakashi, ni hablar del proceso físico que había pasado para también estar a su altura en combate, para que él no tuviera que protegerla y poder caminar a la par, al diablo que Naruto y Sasuke vieran su espalda, ella ahora tenía un igual al cual protegería a costa de su vida, no podía darle la espalda a Kakashi, porque si le daba la espalda no podría verlo cuando él la necesitara, lo mismo que Sai, la única forma de ser parte del todo era caminando al mismo ritmo, acelerar el paso con ellos de ser necesario o retroceder cuando no pudiera verlos. "Supongo que ya saben lo que ha pasado." Dicho esto comenzó a correr más rápido, esquivando varios ataques explosivos, Pakura parecía tranquila, quizá por eso aun no experimentaba un ataque de su parte.

"He explicado lo que pude entender." Habló el hombre de cabellos en punta ex miembro de Iwagakure.

"No estoy atacando y permanezco con chakra suprimido para evitar causar una reacción realmente negativa. Han sido revividos por una técnica de invocación maldita llamada Edo Tensei. El que lo hizo los está usando para pelear la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi en su lugar." Explicó apenas mirando al costado, una nueva determinación en los ojos de los no muertos que no estaban en absoluto contentos con la idea de ser usados luego de muertos para satisfacer los deseos sádicos de una persona. "Terumi Mei es la actual Mizukage." No sabía si esa información llegaría a su yo del otro mundo, pero si el alma era real, esa sonrisa oculta por vendas y el sonido de satisfacción de Zabuza valía la pena.

"Así que Mei-chan lo consiguió." Agregó el antiguo espadachín de Chigiri, llamando el interés del otro sin vida de su nación. Probablemente Terumi-sama había sido graduada poco antes o después, ya que ambos se veían de edades similares, la única razón por la que no creía tuvieran la misma edad es porque Zabuza era famoso por matar a todos en su año para graduarse.

"Lo siento, pero deberé adelantarme, agradable ponerse al día, traten de no matar a muchos." Comentó con un hilo de gracia al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para que no hicieran caso de ese pedido.

Invocó su Chakra, cambiando la naturaleza de este a viento antes de activar el sello en uno de sus kunai, pudiendo viajar a gran velocidad los kilómetros que faltaban para acercarse el último tramo corriendo.

"¡Es Sakura-san!" Gritó alguien que reconoció casi de inmediato como Rock Lee, el chico que hacía no mucho le había declarado su amor en medio de los exámenes Chunin. Recordaba que era un chico excéntrico pero amable, exactamente como era el maestro de este.

"Vienen en camino a las 5, preparen las cosas, Zabuza y Haku están con ellos y Gari de Iwagakure, también Pakura de Sunagakure." Explicó, rápido desde el centro de la división pudo ver a sus alumnos correr a ella y pararse en frente a la espera de órdenes, sus dedos con chakra viento rozando la mano enguantada de Kakashi que cargaba chakra agua. Sus alumnos por las expresiones parecía que se traían algo entre manos, aunque este no era momento para inquisiciones. "Rápido, ustedes tres, preparen en el centro las carpas para los heridos, ya iremos con Kakashi a levantar la cúpula de hielo. Las personas que vienen no están vivas, hay una forma de controlarlas, hemos logrado liberar a dos con el grupo de ataque sorpresa, pero eso fue dependiendo de las emociones de cada resurrecto." Explicó rápido, a lo que Kakashi caminó a su lado preparando a la gente para lo que vendría hasta llegar al centro uniendo las manos que tenían el chakra de ambos, con las otras dos siguieron el movimiento de los sellos antes de crear un domo de hielo eterno.

"Deberás alimentar el escudo solo con tu chakra, te encargo la protección de los heridos." Aclaró el hombre de cabello gris para recibir un asentimiento como única respuesta.

Fue solo un instante que comenzaron a escuchar las explosiones, en lo alto el ave de tinta de Sai anunciaba la cercanía de los enemigos.

"Recuerda que Pakura tiene un kekkei genkai." Pero no podía darle más información que esa, realmente no sabía las capacidades del elemento Quemar.

El domo de hielo los cerró dejándolos aislados de la batalla exterior, era un domo bajo, con uso de elemento tierra de uno de los enfermeros hicieron la caverna más profunda, dando espacio para 10 camas, en cada uno de los espacios dejó colocado uno de los kunai especiales antes de sacar el pergamino que Kankuro le había entregado antes de salir al campo de batalla para invocar a la marioneta en su interior.

Al verla su corazón se paralizó por un instante. No era solo una marioneta, Komushi era una marioneta humana. ¿En que pensaba Kankuro al darle esto? Parecía natural, no tenía modificaciones extrañas como las otras, pero podía notarlo en el cabello que adornaba su cabeza y los ojos sin vida que eran parte de este cuerpo de madera, la idea le era aterradora de que el muñeco alguna vez tuvo emociones...

Que irónico, parecido a ella. ¿Podría devolverle las emociones a esta marioneta igual que a si misma?.

Al notar la ironía no pudo evitar la media sonrisa, moviendo a gran velocidad el muñeco a través de la barrera como si esta no se encontrara allí, depositándolo del lado exterior antes de cerrar los ojos para poder centrarse en los sentidos de esta nueva herramienta.

"Udon." Llamó al chico mientras se encontraba de piernas cruzadas en el centro de la caverna, Moegi y Konohamaru no mucho detrás también se acercaron. "Prepárate junto a las camillas improvisadas, revisen si se podrán armar más, con solo 10 no haremos nada, me encargaré de oxigenar y renovar el aire de forma constante. Moegi, sabes primeros auxilios, deberás ayudar, Konohamaru, eres la defensa, llega algo a pasar y tu serás la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte de nuestros camaradas, ¿comprendes?" Lo dijo con firmeza, que supiera que no estaba de bromas en este instante, menos cuando del lado de afuera podía escuchar electricidad y explosiones, debiendo concentrarse un poco más para poder ver que pasaba. "Los siete espadachines de la niebla..." Murmuró antes de comenzar a mover sus dedos a alta velocidad, la marioneta apareciendo una y otra vez dentro del domo para llevar a quienes era posible salvar pero estaban tan heridos que en el campo de batalla eran un estorbo.

No podía salvar a todos, por lo que debió apretar los ojos e ignorar varios gritos, realmente le daba nauseas, tener que elegir entre unos y otros. Más aun al poder ver que hacía el elemento quemar, parecía que el cuerpo de las personas primero se derretía por dentro y luego comenzaba a bullir la piel como si el aire estuviera cargado de ácido. Pero no se iba a quejar, no iba a tratar de cargar de frente, porque estaba segura que eso empeoraría las cosas. Pero por como se estaba desarrollando todo, no podrían permanecer en este domo por mucho tiempo por más que ella lo estuviera alimentando para hacerlo indestructible.

"La niebla está retrocediendo, deben haber detenido a Zabuza." Anunció ella, dirigiendo a la marioneta para ver el campo, el cuerpo de madera doblado como si de un insecto se tratara, caminando en piernas y brazos para estar fuera del rango de la mayoría de los ataques. "Necesito ir fuera." Agregó inclinando la cabeza, creando una diminuta salida para no dejar a todos encerrados en el interior en caso de emergencia, llamando de regreso la marioneta y sellándola en su pergamino antes de comenzar a andar el campo, dos capullos de mariposa gigante hecho de telas con un sello y cadenas de un lado preparándose para ser movidos.

El campo de batalla se había movido, podía escuchar gritos en todas las direcciones, órdenes, ella en el centro observando los cuerpos de algunos para saber si podría transportarlos de regreso a la zona médica donde el grupo de médicos ninja trabajaban incansables en lo que podía.

"Esto es el límite. Edo Tensei es un jutsu imperdonable." Escuchó a Kakashi delante de lo que sería el descanso temporal de Zabuza y Haku, tomando la espada que había sido del demonio de la niebla. "Sai, ahora usaremos el sellado de los cimientos. ¡Prepárate!"

"Pero... aun no he perfeccionado ese jutsu."

"¿No es por eso que fuiste tan valorado por Danzo-sama? ¡Ya no es necesario suprimir tus emociones! Bueno... también es difícil hacerme enojar, pero esta vez mi límite estaba corto. El ninja que copia Kakashi ha copiado mil jutsu, y planeo usarlos a su máximo de poder."

No necesitó agregar más, no era necesario comentar nada, el hecho de que hubiera usado a sus primeros enemigos para atacarlos le enfurecía también, al punto que sus ojos ardían, hubiera supuesto por llanto reprimido cuando Sai se giró a ella y recogió una lágrima... rojo sangre.

"Sakura, tus ojos han cambiado de color, debes seguir camino." Comentó Sai a ella que miraba a uno y a otro indecisa antes de asentir nerviosa, frotando las manos y luego su rostro, observando la cúpula de hielo que de momento se mantendría.

"¿Que ha pasado?" Preguntó Kakashi, finalmente girándose para verla, una parte sorprendiéndose al no ver los ojos desparejos de su esposa, si no que el ojo natural de ella poseía un tono rojo que le recordaban a su compañera jonin Kurenai.

"Es trabajo de Danzo-sama con Orochimaru, necesito encontrar el último escondite de este lo antes posible y luego a la montaña cementerio." Explicó sintiendo el calor en los ojos retroceder hasta desaparecer, la mirada cristalina regresando a la normalidad solo para recibir un asentimiento del hombre mayor que le dedicó una caricia en el cabello, sabía que en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho más, pero aun estaban bajo ataque, no había tiempo para sentimentalismos tristemente.

"Ve con cuidado."

"Los quiero a todos para la cena, ¿entendido?" Comentó de segunda mano, como quien habla del clima.

"Haz crecer tu cabello en blanco y mantén los ojos rojos. Es mejor no ser demasiado evidente, más fácil si te creen albina natural." Ordenó Sai a lo que ella obediente se separó para cumplir el pedido, dejando el cabello bajo sus hombros y cortando los vestigios rosados antes de todos partir con sus objetivos en mente, Kakashi y Sai sellar a los siete espadachines, Sakura buscar la ubicación de Sasuke, la vieja guarida de Orochimaru y reportar los movimientos de la Montaña Cementerio al grupo de inteligencia.

Sin más comenzó a correr por los bosques poniendo distancia, serían días largos.

* * *

 _"Rin-san..." Llamó desde la puerta, asomándose con curiosidad al interior, observando a la mujer cansada luego de la labor, pero con una sonrisa y brillo nuevos en esos ojos castaños, un diminuto cuerpo contra su pecho que estaba succionando su propia mano arrugada y rosada, el cráneo parecía estar lleno de una pelusa negra que se paraba en todas direcciones. "Que susto ayer... creí que Chibi-kun iba a nacer allí mismo. ¿Y Obito-kun donde se encuentra?" Preguntó mirando a todos lados en la sala vacía salvo por madre y recién nacido._

 _De hecho su vientre estaba pesado, evidenciando que dentro de poco le tocaría a ella._

 _"Lo eche."_

 _"¿Eh? ¿Como que lo echaste? ¿A donde lo echaste?" Preguntó con sorpresa y preocupación solo causando las risas de la otra mujer que rápido trató de callarlas para no despertar al bebé._

 _"Me estaba irritando, si fuera por él, él mismo me bañaría y cambiaría, casi que iría al baño y comería por mi. Así que le dije 'amablemente' que fuera a comer algo a la cafetería antes de que le hiciera comer mi puño." Admitió la castaña tratando de parecer inocente y fallando estrepitosamente al empezar a reír su ex-alumna._

 _"Obito-kun siempre se ha preocupado demasiado, lástima que Kakashi no pueda ser un poco más como él." Comentó divertida antes de que la otra mujer la mirara raro._

 _"Kakashi nunca llegaría tan tarde como Obito a todas partes, o gritaría sus desafíos a los cuatro vientos o le haría competencia de Ramen a Naruto."_

 _"Estaba mejor cuando no recordaba lo último... Actualmente, Kakashi hizo competencia de Sushi con Gai-san. Por eso es que Obito-kun estaba tan irritado el otro día, Kakashi siempre ignora sus desafíos pero si Gai llega corriendo... bueno, ya recordarás esa carrera desesperada que se dieron hace unos años cuando reconstruían la aldea."_

 _"... O el reto del Baile..."_

 _"... O el de combate..."_

 _"... O el del Sake." Asintió al fin, viendo que la otra mujer había captado la idea de que Kakashi haciendo el ridículo era tan común como Obito haciéndolo, solo que no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos._

 _"¡Sakura-chan, yo te quería!" Se escuchó de la puerta, el hombre del momento, su cabello negro mojado evidenciando que había aprovechado para pasar por la casa a ducharse antes de regresar. Tras él estaba Kakashi que levantó una mano con su saludo acostumbrado, caminando directo a su esposa para posar sus manos en el protuberante vientre de esta para recibir un par de patadas de saludo._

 _"Por cierto, no les pregunté el nombre de Chibi."_

 _"Uchiha Takeshi." Respondió Rin, observando con orgullo al pequeño._

 _"Espíritu valiente, un nombre de guerrero." Comentó Sakura antes de asentir conforme. "Takeshi-kun... Soy Sakura, seré tu tía política." Se presentó al niño que aun no abría los ojos, pero cuya diminuta mano se aferró al dedo que le fue ofrecido. "Que fuerza y testarudez, no me quiere soltar. Digno hijo de Obito-kun..."_

 _"¿Y la pequeña?"_

 _"Amaya-chan." Respondió el orgulloso Hatake mientras se quitaba su túnica de Hokage y la arrojaba sobre una silla._

* * *

Abrió los ojos, apenas un mechón blanco de cabello cayendo por sobre su frente delatando que había pasado la noche con vida demasiado lejos del campo de batalla como para sufrir una amenaza. Y es que se encontraba acurrucada en un agujero de un árbol, aun podía ver las larvas de algunos insectos moverse desde su extraña posición fetal, tan apretada y ajustada que cada uno de sus músculos protestaba por la testaruda posición.

¿Cuanto había pasado desde que vio a Kakashi por última vez? Ya iban días, estaba segura, su cuerpo comenzaba a protestar la falta de alimento nutritivo, no había tenido tiempo de detenerse para pescar o cazar algún animal desde al menos dos noches, las píldoras de soldado tenían un límite de efecto y en baja un rebote desagradable que podría dejarle inconsciente si se descuidaba, había conseguido frutos silvestres y algunas hierbas, junto con el arroz seco preparado para viaje y envuelto en telas, un preparado que había hecho en sellos para su familia en cantidad para que pudieran llevar al campo de batalla.

Esperaba que al menos estando juntos estuvieran más tranquilos que ella que los últimos días había vivido sintiendo las palpitaciones nerviosas de su corazón en los oídos. Había logrado pasar información a las cabezas pertinentes gracias a Sasori-Ō, pero la información que recibía a cambio no era del todo favorable, Cuarta división esperaba enfrentarse contra los antiguos Kage, Tercer división seguía contra los espadachines de la niebla, segunda división había encontrado una colmena subterránea de Zetsu. Primera división estaba respaldando la quinta contra Kakuzu, Katō Dan y Sarutobi Asuma. Varios ya habían sido sellados, pero las cantidades de seres blancos llamados Zetsu era aun en demasía, ahora los shinobi se volvían unos contra otros desconfiando de impostores.

Afortunadamente en ese respecto no tenía dudas que Kakashi, Sai y el equipo siete no estarían en riesgo de ponerse unos contra otros, pero ¿que aseguraba que otros no lo harían?

Debía encontrar las respuestas lo antes posible para poder ir al campo de batalla de regreso antes de que las cosas empeoraran, odiaba estar a salvo mientras sus chicos estaban arriesgando sus vidas.

Más cuando sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. La comunicación general fue confirmada por Sasori-Ō, un ser gigante, deforme, fue invocado por Madara en el campo de la primer división cuando todo estuvo bajo control, los heridos eran inmensurables. Naruto y Killer B se habían liberado de la Isla Tortuga e iban al campo de batalla... ese idiota.

Mordió su lengua hasta que salió sangre, tragando el sabor metálico para ponerse en marcha inmediatamente. Su posición en territorio enemigo era tal que no podía darse el lujo de descansar más que un puñado de horas por vez sin los riesgos de ser descubierta. La única ventaja es que el enemigo había atacado de frente por lo que dentro del territorio la seguridad era escasa.

Pero su largo movimiento no fue suficiente, lo que tenía en frente era... imperdonable. Justo cuando ellos consiguieron descansar en paz alguien los levantaba con sus deseos egoístas.

"Uchiha-san, Nagato-san." Murmuró al salir a un claro, la construcción en este lugar parecía abandonada, había considerado usarla para pasar la noche cuando la vio de lejos, pero las figuras en las rocas le había detenido por completo. Nagato-san no era alguien que hubiera visto de cerca realmente. Ya estaba muerta cuando se dio esa charla que contó Naruto, sobre los sueños de Nagato y la resurrección, incluso cuando lo vio estaba envuelto en papel siendo llevado por una mujer de cabello azul de regreso a Amegakure no Sato.

Uchiha Itachi no era alguien que uno consideraría olvidable, luego de todo lo pasado, de su historia personal no con él si no con el amigo de él, y de ser compañera de equipo de su hermano menor, Uchiha Itachi era todo menos olvidable. Incluso podía sentir el ardor en su estómago y en sus ojos de solo pensarlo, porque él inició la decadencia del anterior Nana Han, con la muerte de su clan sin intención los había condenado a los tres miembros del equipo a la desesperación.

Los dos cuerpos se pararon en alerta, causando que ella retrocediera dos pasos para buscar resguardo. No importa lo que hiciera, estaba frente a dos de los grandes shinobi de la historia, dos que sentía debería conocer mejor de lo que hacía, pero que no podía hacer nada.

"Huye mientras puedas, Yakushi no está atendiendo en este momento, apura." Habló claro Itachi, el cual solo veía una mujer de cabello blanco, un ojo rojo y el otro negro, una completa desconocida en vestido qipao con el hitai-ate indicando el kanji de SHINOBI, evidenciando ser parte de la alianza contra la que combatía Madara Uchiha.

Y allí, Sakura solo asintió y comenzó a correr para alejarse del lugar, solo por un momento dudando al llegar al borde de los árboles. Sabía que los resurrectos podían hablar con independencia, aunque no siempre moverse. Así que decidió tomar un riesgo.

"Uchiha-san. Tengo un mensaje para cuando se cruce con las fuerzas aliadas." Comentó girando la cabeza para verle. "A quien se cruce, avise que vio a Hatake Sakura con vida. Y para usted... tengo la mitad del legado de Shisui, no planeo blandirlo, pero es posible que la próxima generación lo necesite." Admitió mordiéndose el labio, los ojos serios del Uchiha y los curiosos del pelirrojo observándola fijamente solo para entregarle un asentimiento en respuesta: El mensaje había sido recibido.

Era mejor marcharse... la guerra seguía y ella debería pasar información sobre estos resurrectos que no parecían haber regresado a sus sarcófagos ni estar siendo vigilados en la noche.

"¿Que opinas, Sasori-Ō?" Preguntó a su sombra una vez se pudo detener a descansar contra el tronco de un árbol.

"Que huir fue lo más sabio." Respondió una voz gutural que causó un suspiro resignado de parte de la chica.

"Eso se da por entendido. Pero esos... el usuario del Rinnegan, y el usuario del Magenkyo Sharingan, no es broma, si los sueltan contra las fuerzas aliadas... será el fin." Murmuró tratando de pensar como solucionar esto, apenas y si podía dar aviso sobre la presencia de estos dos a la alianza, no podía hacer más.

"Sangras por el ojo..." Comentó el ser hecho de sombras, una pinza de color marrón violáceo extendiéndose de la sombra para recoger la gota de su mejilla antes de regresar a la oscuridad. "Tu sangre sigue siendo deliciosa aunque huele contaminada. Si no tuvieras todos los sellos funcionales la maldición ya se habría extendido. Debes detenerte para fortalecer el sello."

"Mierda, no tengo tiempo para eso." Murmuró parpadeando, el rojo de su ojo natural recediendo para dejar a la vista su natural tono verde. "En marcha."


	28. Lavanda

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Lavanda: Fidelidad, Lealtad**

 _"Así que eres toda una florecilla..." Comentó el chico sentado en el parque antes de extender una brocheta con dango a la niña que lo miraba._

 _El chico de cabello negro parecía bastante triste hacía solo unos minutos, pero solo necesitó darle un ramo de las flores silvestres que había recogido con Ino-chan para causar que este le sonriera con amabilidad. Su sonrisa era agradable, se veía una persona dulce realmente._

 _"¿Como se llama?" Preguntó curiosa, acercándose unos pasos más para verlo de cerca._

 _"Uchiha Shisui, ¿Y tu, pequeña?"_

 _"Haruno Sakura. ¿Por que está triste, Uchiha-san?"_

 _"Se puede decir que mi familia no está contenta así que estoy triste, me gustaría que no se enojaran tanto." Años después podía entender la media verdad, pero en ese entonces, inocente e ignorante como era, no podía ver de lo que quería protegerla el desconocido._

 _"Si les lleva flores se alegrarán, a Ino siempre le gustaron las flores que recojo del claro, le traeré algunas." Ofreció a lo que el adolescente negó con la cabeza y dio unas palmadas a su lado, indicando que se siente antes de poner el dango entre sus manos para que coma._

 _"Probablemente necesitarán demasiadas flores para subir sus ánimos y dejar de pelear... pero gracias de todas formas, Sakura-chan" Admitió bajo la mirada cada vez más confundida de la niña de cabello rosa._

 _"Shisui-niichan... tu eres un Shinobi, ¿verdad?" Preguntó curiosa, bajando rápido la cabeza al ver que él asentía. "¿Que es ser un buen shinobi? Ino-chan dice que algún día seré un buen shinobi, pero... ¿que es eso?"_

* * *

El cuervo la miró, girando la cabeza para posar en ella el ojo con el Sharingan, se encontraba apenas a unas ramas de distancia, su mirada intensa clavándole en su lugar, debiendo retroceder hasta que la espalda chocó con el tronco, el graznido del ave haciéndola reaccionar de su momentánea parálisis al reconocerlo y notar el papel doblado en el pico del ave.

"Uchiha Shisui era importante para mi. Importante como un adolescente que es amable con una niña que se siente triste, como el primer enamoramiento de una niña de siete años. No era un amor eterno, no había juramentos o promesas, solo me gustaba ver como se iluminaban sus ojos cada vez que veía dulces o esa sonrisa con la que trataba a su primo. Solo un puñado de veces hablé con él y fue suficiente como para saber que su corazón era cálido. Quizá, si yo hubiera sido más grande o fuera de un clan, podría haber hecho algo. Podría haber evitado que muriera... podría haber evitado que Danzo-sama le quitara el ojo."

"Apenas era una cría, Hime-sama. Haber hecho algo hubiera implicado su muerte." Replicó la voz gutural de su invocación.

"Me hubiera gustado haber sabido y no enterarme por los pergaminos de Danzo-sama." Resongó contra la sombra de un árbol que pareció dibujar una sonrisa antes de dividirse y dejar presente solo su sombra verdadera. "Cuando me supe enamorada de Sasuke decidí entonces que no me rendiría, que haría todo para que me prestara atención, no quería que nuevamente alguien me dejara sin saber mis sentimientos. Por eso insistí tanto, incluso rompí mi única y más preciada amistad con Ino. ¿Y todo para que?." Bufó, extendiendo el brazo para que el cuervo se acerque, el cual se posó allí y con una de las patas tiró suavemente de uno de los mechones blancos para luego frotar su cabeza contra la de ella, casi como si el mismo Shisui estuviera tratando de consolarla, era un gesto que le había visto a él cuando trataba con su primo, tirando de su coleta y acariciando su cabeza. "Sasuke eligió venganza, yo no puedo competir contra eso, ahora ni siquiera quiero hacerlo. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por él, pero... esto es algo que no puedo dar porque no es mío, quiere destruir Konoha, y con Konoha sesgar la vida de mi familia y mis amigos."

¿Como podía explicar lo que sentía en este instante? ¡Uchiha Itachi y el portador del Rinnegan dando vueltas por la tierra bajo el control de un megalómano! Había visto más veces a Itachi junto a Shisui que junto a Sasuke, una parte de ella se encontraba atrapada en el dolor de saber que no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, sus habilidades físicas eran comparables pero con el cuerpo muerto de él, no podría haberlo detenido ni deseándolo, ella tarde o temprano se cansaría y él podría tomar ventaja, sin contar el usuario del Rinnegan. Shisui se debe estar retorciendo en su tumba.

"Y luego... Torune, era amable." Sonrió, sintiendo el sudor en su frente ante la mirada acusadora del animal que parecía decidido a sacar toda la verdad de sus labios. "Eramos compañeros, y era el único que no me podía tocar, así que todas las veces que interactuamos siempre fue a un brazo de distancia, eso me hacía sentir segura... Aunque nunca vi su rostro en realidad, Fu siempre se burlaba de nosotros porque cuando tenía tiempo, su silencio era lo más alegre que había en ese lugar. Quería que ese silencio se extendiera..."

Era una tonta enamoradiza, incluso cuando le enseñaban que no debía sentir, no podía evitar ir entregando su corazón a personas que jamás podrían sentir lo mismo o en su defecto acababan muriendo, con ese presagio realmente estaba preocupada por Kakashi, pero era innegable que sin importar las circunstancias había pasado una adolescencia hormonal como la de cualquier chica. El tiempo había pasado, había encontrado su Norte Verdadero, su destino en medio de una vida de sangre y muerte, pero cuando todo parecía tener un sentido, la guerra finalmente se lo estaba robando y ahora... allí, parado en su hombro, un cuervo le miraba con un Sharingan de un lado. Un Sharingan que podría reconocer bien, y estaba segura que por los reportes ese ojo había sido destruido, pero...

 _Su legado completo.  
_ _U. I._ _  
_

Una parte de ella se preguntaba desde cuando los muertos reviven con pluma y papel para escribir, por el otro, ¿De donde Itachi-san había sacado el ojo ausente de Shisui? Aun así, antes de poder seguir analizando el tema, derramó sangre sobre su brazo para crear un sellado, el cuervo convirtiéndose en uno con su piel, hasta que no terminara la guerra no volvería a analizar o tratar de ponerle razón a los ojos de los Uchiha, no podía arriesgarse a perderlos, el enemigo los deseaba con demasiado fervor como para ser simple casualidad.

El otro detalle, era que si pudo escribir esa nota por muy corta que fuera, debía haberse liberado del control del Edo Tensei, y aun así... pudo sentir los temblores cerca de la zona del lago y la esfera que se estaba formando con piedras sueltas a lo lejos. El hombre del Rinnegan debía estar peleando, aunque aun no sabía contra quien.

"Sasori-Ō, informa a los cuarteles." Ordenó, dejando que su invocación se hiciera cargo de pasar la información. "¿Has descubierto algo?"

"Son los jinchuriki." Dijo la voz gutural a lo que solo atinó a asentir antes de empezar a correr para alejarse. Esta maldita guerra le iba a dejar muerta, no estaba preparada para estar sola, no de esta forma, no funcionaba sola, si no fuera por su invocación se habría vuelto loca ya... aunque comenzaba a sospechar que eso ya estaba ocurriendo de igual manera.

La luz de una explosión lejana la lanzó por los aires, su cuerpo estrellando contra un árbol y cayendo más de 20 metros al suelo, cargando la frustración en su mirada. Tenía que ponerse de pie, pero el golpe le dejó aireada, ¿que diantres estaban haciendo allí en el lago?

"Detente, mejor descansa, avisaré si hay una amenaza."

"Sasori, no es tiempo para descansar..." Murmuró, pero el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza decía lo contrario, por suerte era solo un hematoma, no podría haber sobrevivido a una contusión. A pesar de la protesta no recibió respuesta, evidenciando que el Escorpión no estaba para bromas o juegos, obligándole a tener que parar por al menos media hora antes de que volviera a anunciarse.

"Se acerca uno de ojos raros."

Alzó la vista lentamente para ver ojos Sharingan posados a cierta distancia.

"Nunca imaginé una expresión tan amable en un rostro que tantos juraron odiar." Murmuró al reconocido renegado del clan Uchiha. "¿A que debo la visita?"

"Tu eras la compañera de Sasuke, no te reconocí en la noche."

Asintió con la cabeza blanca que ya comenzaba a irritarle, eso de cambiar apariencias, nombres, le frustraba, prácticamente no sabía quien era.

"Si, también soy la niña a la que Shisui-san le compraba dango en el parque." Eso en estos instantes era más importante que Sasuke en su lista de prioridades, aunque sabía que el Uchiha opinaría diferente. Eso por irónico que pareciera dibujó una de esas sonrisas amables que le recordaban a Shisui, un nombre que había borrado hacía tanto tiempo pero que la existencia en este plano lo había traído de regreso a su mente. Solo esperaba que no le hubieran hecho lo mismo a él... "Tu sonrisa es cálida, como la de Sui-kun."

Esa afirmación dibujó de sorpresa el rostro del hombre para luego dejar solo la seriedad del momento entre manos.

"Detendré el Edo Tensei, solo deseaba asegurarme que el tesoro que portas estuviera bien protegido." Admitió caminando hasta solo quedar parado sobre ella, debiendo inclinarse para posar dos dedos en su frente, evidentemente usando algún tipo de jutsu para saber el estado general de su cuerpo y los sellos almacenados en ella. "¿Ese sello? Acaso estaban... Se suponía que no era algo físico, si no algo mental."

La amabilidad había desaparecido de su rostro, las marcas de estrés siendo tan pronunciadas que comenzaban a preocupar a Sakura, la cual se apoyó mejor en el árbol para poder ver sus ojos de forma directa aunque tuvieran el rojo sangre girando con sus tomoe.

"Por eso me alejaron del campo de batalla contra el Edo Tensei... tienen miedo de que la maldición se active y no puedan controlarme sin bajas."

"Reforzaré el sellado antes de seguir camino, inclina la cabeza." Indicó, tirando del cabello para que le muestre el cuello y la parte alta de los hombros, mostrando un dibujo que se ramificaba en negro, cubriendo como si se tratara del maquillaje de una Oiran pero con diseños menores que eran kanji diminutos. Con la palma de la mano extendió el chakra allí, al menos mientras este cuerpo estuviera activo el sello no recaería. "Es temporal, necesitas encontrar una solución permanente a ello."

"Con la muerte de Jiraiya-sama no hay un maestro de fūinjutsu que haya desarrollado una técnica lo suficientemente fuerte, y créame cuando digo que no tenía planes de ir a la guerra en ningún momento pronto."

"Comprendo, mejor seguir camino..." Se apartó unos pasos para establecer su ruta. "Creo que será mejor que aproveches a ir al frente de batalla." Admitió dejándola allí, a lo que ella solo negó, por un momento olvidándose de las prácticas de emociones para caer en su vieja y confiable máscara inexpresiva.

"Aun debo encontrar lo que buscó. Luego de completar mi misión me uniré directamente con el frente."

* * *

Las sorpresas eran de todos los tipos y colores, realmente su corazón estaba congelado, jamás pensó que esto ocurriría, no estaba en sus planes en absoluto unirse a la contienda principal contra el Edo Tensei, pero...

"Nadeshiko-Ryū Shinku Enbu!" El grito anunció el ataque, rápidamente uniendo sus manos en sello de Tigre antes de soltar también su chakra.

"Shunshin no jutsu." Sus piernas ganaron velocidad igual que su atención, los ojos a alta velocidad captando el movimiento de los kunai que le estaban siendo arrojados para esquivarlos antes de llegar cuerpo a cuerpo con la mujer de ojos verdes y esclerótica negra.

"¡Tu eres!" La mujer pareció reconocerla por un momento, apretando el agarre en un kunai para detener el abanico metálico que chocó de frente, la fuerza de ambas tratando de dominar en este enfrentamiento.

"Shizuka..."

"Eres la chica de esa vez. La que..."

"¡La que te mató! Soy la hija de tu tía Haruno Mebuki." Agregó para que le reconociera, una parte de ella arrepintiéndose apenas dijo esas palabras. ¿Quien querría saber que fue asesinado por su propia prima? Pero necesitaba centrarla en otras cosas para ganar tiempo, ya que el otro resurrecto que le estaba a punto de desafiar también se acercaba. Con nueva decisión, verde chocó con verde. "Un ninja está manipulando a los muertos para atacar... diablos, ¿por que estoy haciendo charla?" Evidentemente estar tanto tiempo sola no estaba ayudando.

"¡Maldita!" Lo lindo del tema es que ya se había culpado tantas veces de eliminarlos a todos que no sentía dolor por los insultos o por verla aquí, solo lamentaba no haber tenido más tiempo para haber conocido realmente a esta persona.

"¡Rey! ¡Prepara el sello!" Ordenó, debía hacer esto lo más rápido posible antes de ser alcanzada por el otro. Corrió en dirección a la mujer antes de que esta pudiera poner distancia para usar sus habilidades de fūton, enraizando un genjutsu para alinearlo con sus movimientos bajo el shunshin.

Ni siquiera llamó al rayo, activando la electricidad en un Tessen para cortar al medio el cuerpo de la mujer que cayó al suelo para comenzar a regenerarse.

"Kage Shīru!" Anunció cuando las sombras comenzaron a tragar el cuerpo por completo siendo arrastrado a las celdas del palacio del Rey Escorpión. Allí estaría bien hasta que pudiera liberarla. Lo que le preocupaba era esa sombra...

El cabello largo plateado, uniforme antiguo de Konoha y la espada en su espalda.

"Otōsama." Murmuró para si misma. De alguna forma se sentía hipócrita, su prima no significaba nada para ella, pero el solo hecho de ver al padre de su esposo... agradecía que Kakashi no estuviera aquí, probablemente haría una locura, pero, ¿como podía enfrentarse a alguien que significaba tanto para ella y su equipo? ¡Este hombre era la raíz de su ideología! Este hombre junto a Shisui-san, la voluntad de fuego, el deseo de proteger a sus seres queridos desde las sombras. Ser un verdadero Shinobi... "¡Otōsama, ¿puedes controlar algo de tu voluntad?!" Preguntó con algo de esperanza, la cual fue aplastada rápidamente cuando recibió un ataque de frente.

¿Que estaba pasando? Había pasado desapercibida durante los dos días que llevaba la guerra desde la partida, incluso pudiendo hablar y correr junto a las víctimas del Edo Tensei mientras no les atacara, pero estos parecían estar destinados exclusivamente para ella. Apostaba que si sus padres hubieran sido shinobi estarían aquí también... jamás agradeció más el venir de una familia en su mayoría mercante.

"Tengo órdenes de eliminar cualquier interrupción." Respondió el hombre mayor.

"¿Por que? ¿Por que hace esto? ¿Por que nos enfrenta a nuestros amigos? ¿A nuestros padres? ¿a nuestras aldeas?" Sabía que el hombre no iba a responder, de todas formas parecía concentrado en sostener la propia voluntad como para responder las dudas, el hombre estaba librando una batalla interna contra él mismo y estaba perdiendo de forma abismal. Estaba cansada psicológicamente, y no podía ni pensar en las otras personas que se encontraban al frente.

"Sakura-chan, eres fuerte, pero si no me sellas será en vano." Avisó el hombre que seguía atacando con un tanto en una mano y en la otra una katana.

"Eso intento, pero es un experto en kenjutsu, no es tan fácil atraparlo como parece." Admitió moviendo un abanico cerrado en un arco para golpear su cuello y hacerlo caer, ganando algo de distancia.

"Deberías llamar a Kakashi, él sabrá que hacer."

"¡No voy a exponerlo a ver a su padre en este estado!" Sabía que no podía hacerlo todo sola, pero esto en particular debía hacerlo, Kakashi con suerte nunca se enteraría de que su padre estaba entre los revividos. "¡Sasori!" Gritó para que el escorpión se preparara.

"¡Es tu compañero, confía en que quiere lo mejor para ti por encima de este viejo!" Trató de razonar el hombre que volvió a la carga, el corte giratorio con la katana escondiendo el peligroso filo del tanto en un segundo corte que logró rozar el pecho de ella.

"Así como él querría lo mejor para mi, yo quiero lo mejor para él y eso implica no dejar que vuelva a sufrir tu muerte."

 _"Ha resurgido Aburame Torune, miembro de raíz y usuario de jutsus prohibidos."_

La voz de Yamanaka Inoichi resonó en su mente como si le hablara exclusivamente, causando que un escalofrío le recorriera por completo y haciendo que dudara en el próximo corte que debía realizar al hombre de cabello plateado.

Torune... era uno de sus agentes. Era miembro de Raíz, le hubiera gustado considerarlo su amigo, pero allí dentro todo se desdibuja cuando se trata de la verdad, y debía recordar, él junto a Yamanaka Fu habían eliminado el 90% de su clan, ¡TORUNE ERA UNO DE LOS SUYOS! Era el chico de palabras amables que no podía tocar a nadie por el tipo de insecto que habitaba en su cuerpo, había entrenado junto a él en Taijutsu, siendo ambos los mayores a la hora de ingresar a los cimientos, ya que ambos ya eran genin en ese momento.

El brillo rojo de su ojo fue toda la señal que necesitó Sakumo para saber que todo iba a estar en orden, por suerte no necesitaba dejar ningún tipo de mensaje, ya habían tenido tiempo de hablar en el más allá. La energía roja que lo cubría todo, las llamas ardientes que quemaban la más absoluta oscuridad para luego ser reemplazadas por el trinar de un millar de aves.

"Voy a destruirlos a todos..." Declaró sin poder controlar los latidos desbocados de su corazón, las nubes comenzando a acercarse a gran velocidad de forma inusual, podía sentir su ojo natural arder en llamas. "¿Como se atreven a tocar lo que me pertenece? ¿Como se atreven a tocar a mi familia?" No tenía sentido, nada de lo que decía tenía sentido para si misma, pero de solo pensar a Kakashi y Sai al frente sufriendo esto una y otra vez, Torune siendo torturado por haber perdido la poca independencia que le quedaba, Itachi que de alguna forma había logrado superar este jutsu, Haku, Zabuza, Nagato, Shizuka, Sakumo...

Corrió a él, ya sin poder verlo realmente, solo la figura de alguien a quien debía destruir, solo uno podía salir caminando de este campo de batalla y esa persona debía ser ella, a toda costa.

"Shiden: RAIMEI!" Gritó alzando uno de sus abanicos como un pararrayos, permitiendo descender una repentina tormenta eléctrica de color púrpura que destrozó todo a su paso, árboles quebrándose tratando de hacer tierra ante la potente oleada destructora.

Luego no supo más nada. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, apenas pudo ver como el cuerpo destrozado de Sakumo era hundido entre las sombras a pesar de no haberlo sellado. Tenía espasmos en todo el cuerpo y un cansancio que dificilmente podría señalar de donde venía. Fue cuando sintió la frialdad y la dureza de un exoesqueleto. Sasori-Ō le cargaba sobre su cola, aferrándola de una forma rara que parecía estar clavando la ropa de ella a la coraza exterior, evidentemente el cansancio no era falta de chakra, si no él no se podría haber materializado.

Con descuido el escorpión arrojó el cuerpo a la tierra, dejando que cayera como una muñeca de trapo, acercándose para verle de cerca.

"Has recibido tu propio trueno de forma directa, debes descansar." Ordenó el ser, a lo que ella solo movió la cabeza con desagrado, tratando de ponerse de pie, de levantarse, pero todo era en vano, no importaba cuanto más fuerte era, el cuerpo estaba derrotado, era vapor lo que se alzaba de su piel, pero no estaba quemada, solo estaba... cansada.

Apenas pudo ser consciente antes de que una pinza gigante se cerrara en torno a ella, dejándola aislada en una oscuridad absoluta, el cuerpo tan ligero que parecía flotar entre sombras en una caverna que le recordaba a los capullos de mariposa que usaban para detener a los shinobi controlados del Edo Tensei.

"Kakashi..." Murmuró a la nada, necesitaba regresar a él si no podría terminar su misión, prometió que estaría allí para él, desde ese momento y por el resto de sus existencias.

"Descanse, Hime-sama. La prepararé para el campo de batalla..." Escuchó la voz gutural en todas direcciones. "El sello está casi quebrado, no hay más remedio que quitar el ojo infectado." No necesitó escuchar mucho más, inmediatamente sintió como el chakra la rodeaba y acunaba allí en la oscuridad.

"No hay tiempo para esas cosas... deja que se extienda, si es necesario, romperemos el sello para usar máxima capacidad."

"Pero... necesitaría unos ojos nuevos."

"No creo que lleguemos a tanto... pero llegado al caso, improvisaremos sobre la marcha, te preocupas demasiado, Sasori-koi."

"Es mi trabajo, Hime-sama."

"Misión rango S, Ubicar la guarida de Madara, Fallida..." Cerró los ojos, dejándose caer dormida, envuelta en la oscuridad fría del cuerpo de su invocación.

Fueron minutos después cuando llegó nueva información a su extraña cápsula de recuperación.

"Hime-sama, Naruto-san se encuentra en el frente, la cuarta tropa ha sido casi eliminada."

Los ojos se abrieron por completo, su cuerpo temblando aun, pero con nuevas energías y nuevo objetivo.

"No me importa lo que diga, Sasori-koi, vamos al campo de batalla, AHORA. No quiero escuchar más sobre el sello, lo usaré a mi favor de ser necesario."

"Lo siento, Hime-sama. Los biju se encuentran en el campo, en su estado sería imposible que ayude. Descanse un poco más, se lo ruego."

Trató de negarse, realmente quería hacerlo, pero las fuerzas le abandonaban nuevamente. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Que había pasado con los Biju? ¿Donde estaba Naruto, Kakashi y el resto? ¿Por que le ardían tanto los ojos?

"¿Sasori? ¿Que ocurre?"

"No se preocupe Hime-sama..."

"Deseo salir..."

"Un poco más... estoy reparando un par de sellos. Su genética mutada es perfecta, por poco trata de despertar el Tengan."

"¿Genética mutada? ¿Es lo que hacía Danzo-sama con Orochimaru?"

"Así es. Sus genes... así como Danzo se injertó genes de la rama Senju, le injertó a usted..."

"¡Genes Uchiha!" Se sentía una idiota por no haberse dado cuenta que estaba pasando.

"El plan original era un descendiente de las dos ramas combinadas, un hijo con los genes de ambos."

"Con los ojos de Shisui-san entonces..."

"Su cuerpo está siendo sellado por dentro por uno de mis clones, está tratando de replicar los ojos de los Uchiha, pero al no ser descendiente real, lo más probable es que dañe de forma permanente su vista. Aunque teniendo esos ojos, podría usarlos..."

"¡NO! ¡NO USARÉ LOS OJOS DE SHISUI!" Declaró con más fuerza que la que tenía, solo recibiendo unas bajas risas, era su invocación pero no sabía por que debía sonar tan cruel a veces.

"Ah, princesa... tan testaruda y propensa a los estallidos, debería reconsiderarlo."

"No necesito reconsiderarlo, no usaré los ojos de nadie que tenga un dojutsu."

"No sueles quejarte del ojo de Kakashi-kun."

"Su ojo fue un regalo de un camarada que se lo entregó directamente a él, no algo tomado a la fuerza antes o después de su muerte."

"Testaruda... pero será como quiera, Hime-sama."

Agradeció el silencio repentino en medio de esa absoluta oscuridad. Tenía miedo de pelear su camino al exterior o que el escorpión gigante la obligara a tomar los ojos contra su voluntad. Comenzaba a notar que había algo diferente en su invocación que en las otras que conocía, como un grado de independencia y de decisión sin consulta mucho más elevado que el de otros. Todas las invocaciones habían mostrado independencia y personalidad, pero ninguna a este grado de desafiarle de forma directa o de realizar un sellado como el de Hatake Sakumo sin una orden directa previa.

Cuando volvió a ver la luz todo estaba oscuro en realidad... Una pinza como sarcófago salió a la superficie de una sombra para despedirla en medio de un campo de batalla, dejándole confusa. Podía ver a Kakashi, a Gai, Naruto, el Hachibi y...

"Parece que llego a tiempo... Obito-kun." Saludó con una sonrisa de quien saluda a un viejo amigo. Y es que en cierta forma, para ella lo era.


	29. Nomeolvides

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **No me olvides: Amor verdadero, Eterno en la Memoria**

 _"Parece que llego a tiempo... Obito-kun."_

A tiempo era un entendimiento, podía ver en los ojos de los presentes la tortura psicológica que se estaba llevando a cabo de parte de Obito a Kakashi y Naruto, el cual parecía una llama en medio de la oscuridad con todo ese color naranja brillante que le rodeaba, tan propio de él tener que llamar la atención como un sol en la mitad de la noche.

"¿Que haces aquí, Sakura?" Preguntó el hombre cicatrizado, haciendo que aprovechara el momento para ponerse entre el hombre y Kakashi, no permitiría que le pusiera una mano encima o un ojo, le importaba poco lo importantes que eran ambos para ella, no permitiría que Kakashi saliera muerto de esta pelea.

"Ya sabes, pasaba por el sendero y vi luces por todos lados así que decidí dar una visita, veo que empezaron la fiesta sin mi." Sonrió de forma relajada, una sonrisa falsa digna de Sai, sus ojos dispares girándose a Madara apenas un instante el cual a su vez miraba a los jinchuriki, Naruto liberando al Hachibi de unas extrañas cadenas.

"Deberías salir de aquí, no necesitas pelear en este lugar, yo me encargaré de que puedas vivir tu sueño. No, ambos, ambos viviremos tu sueño, será genial, podremos compartirlo, quiero verlo, quiero ver como acaba." Declaró el hombre abriendo los ojos en una mirada psicótica y obsesiva solo para ser clavado en su lugar por la peligrosa mirada de Madara por haber sonado por un momento como el mocoso que había rescatado de esa caverna años atrás.

 _'NARUTO IDIOTA, MUÉVETE'_ Gritaba por dentro la única mujer presente, pero sin poder desprender la mirada de los dos Uchiha cuando se posaron nuevamente en ella.

"Tranquilo, no moriré tan fácil." Comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Quien es la chiquilla? ¿Una Uchiha?"

Al escuchar eso de parte de uno de los fundadores no pudo evitar sentir la tensión en la frente de quien contiene un grito. Había recuperado su cabello rosa apenas por debajo de los hombros y aunque un ojo era negro el otro era verde, ¿que rasgo Uchiha tenía como para creer tal cosa?

"Una Haruno de nacimiento." Aclaró Obito, el cual le arrojó el gunbai gigante que había estado descansando en su espalda al Madara original.

"Un clan interesante, lástima que padre no pudo convencerlos de unirse a los Uchiha. Te apresuraste, Obito. ¿Por eso es que reviví de esta forma? Tratándose de ti, supongo que habrás pensado en algo. Pero, ¿que has estado haciendo? ¿Donde está Nagato? Creí que la idea era revivirme con el Rinne Tensei no Jutsu cuando llegara el momento."

"Nos traicionó. Uso el jutsu en la gente de la aldea."

"Acá todos hacen lo que quieren. En fin, aun no es tarde."

"Naruto..." Susurró apretando los puños. "Si vas a hacer algo, será mejor que lo hagas aho..." La primera vez había podido contener su reacción, la segunda ya no. Sola se pegó una palmada en el rostro al ver a Naruto saltar con una esfera en la mano para tratar de dañar al muerto Madara.

"Naruto idiota..." Murmuró al ver como Madara detenía el ataque con el gunbai solo para regresarle el ataque. "Es la reliquia Uchiha, el Gunbai Uchiwa, y tiene que ir directo a atacarlo..." Fuera de su exasperación, debía admitir que el poder del gunbai era impresionante, ni en sus más locos sueños había imaginado que se podría reflejar un ataque de esa forma, menos uno tan poderoso como era el Rasengan de Naruto. Por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa por probar de primera mano el poder del anciano.

"Gai, ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó sobre su hombro, viendo de costado con seriedad al hombre. No habían tenido mucha interacción, aunque si lo pensaba, en los últimos meses probablemente había hablado más con él que con Naruto, ya que era amigo cercano (¿Rival?) de Kakashi, así que no era raro verlo en su casa aunque fuera para arrastrar a Kakashi fuera a una competencia de comida.

El hombre como respuesta levantó un pulgar, aunque el gesto carecía de la acostumbrada energía le aliviaba saber que su estado era temporal.

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡Apártate del camino de Madara por un rato! ¡No es necesario que sufras, solo descansa y cuando te des cuenta todo habrá acabado!" Volvió a llamar su atención el hombre que había sido parte de sus sueños por un largo tiempo, abriéndose camino noche tras noche hasta llegar a lo profundo de sus emociones y deseos. No, hasta ser parte de sus deseos y emociones, había un lazo invisible que se había formado entre ellos.

"Lo siento, pero sabes como me pongo cuando hacen algo a uno de los míos. Están tratando de manchar la memoria de todo lo que quiero y creo, no me quedaré tranquila." Sonrió como si no acabara de decir que iba a luchar contra quien sea y no se detendría por nada, fue solo eso, no le prestó más atención, solo pasando junto a Kakashi para darle un golpe en la nuca. "Despierta, anata. Tu amigo está arruinando el patio de juegos."

Solo esa frase alcanzó para que los dos hombres, amigos convertidos en enemigos, se dieran cuenta que algo estaba mal con ella. Uno sin preocuparse ya que pronto este mundo infernal se acabaría y podría traer la paz a este mundo, el otro más preocupado porque sobrevivan como para poder hacer algo o siquiera preguntar... al menos por el momento.

"Diablos..." Murmuró ella, debiendo saltar lejos del camino al ver el dragón de madera emerger de la tierra, cambiando su atención a la prioridad inmediata que era evitar que los biju fueran sellados dentro del Gedō Mazō, haciendo que tuviera que apartarse de los dos viejos conocidos.

"¿Por que? ¿Por que estás con alguien como Madara?" Preguntó saliendo de su espanto original.

"No tengo nada que decirte. Ahora solo queda la batalla final." Así como lo dijo, con el Magenkyo Sharingan activo lanzó shurikens que se clavaron en una pared de piedra levantada con un jutsu de Kakashi, el cual quedó congelado de ver como su contrincante pasaba a través de la pared como si de un fantasma se tratara, Fūma Shuriken en su mano que se clavó directo en su rodilla mientras la otra mano lo sostenía para que no cayera.

"¿Por que...?"

"¿Por que no mantienes la boca cerrada? Son solo palabras vacías." Así fue como lo absorbió dentro de su dimensión del Kamui.

Palabrerío, palabrerío, Naruto atrapado, Naruto suelto, Naruto no es basura. A veces se preguntaba sobre el grado de melodrama de sus compañeros, entre un emo y el otro un rayito de sol... aunque viendo a Uchiha Madara, comenzaba a creer que el drama era algo genético.

"¡Como la condenada maldición del Odio Uchiha!" Gritó para nadie en particular. Corrió a toda velocidad al no muerto para tratar de enredarlo en combate mano a mano.

"Ah, la niña Uchiha."

"Suficiente, dejen de ponerme apodos o nombres o lo que fuera. Mi nombre es Sakura, recuerdalo." Respondió ya fastidiada con el universo, saltando para tratar de darle una patada, causando que la eludiera al dar un salto atrás, las rocas comenzando a saltar en todas direcciones. No tendría ni una parte de la fuerza de la Godaime, pero sabía como fortalecer sus músculos con chakra y causar sus pequeñas marcas destructoras.

"¿Y bien, 'Sakura'? Bailemos..."

"Ya que quieres jugar, hagámoslo."

 _'Deberías usar los ojos...'_

 _'Y un infierno, Sasori, en estos momentos estoy tratando de no morir.'_

 _'Shisui tenía el Magenkyo Sharingan, si lo puedes usar seguramente evolucionaría.'_

 _'¡¿Por que mierda sabes tantas cosas?!'_

El silencio reinó en su cabeza, permitiendole concentrarse nuevamente. Y es que estaban haciendo una guerra de velocidad con el Uchiha, el taijutsu que él usaba era rápido y preciso, excelente para pelea contra varios, lo único que la salvaba era que ella era más veloz y ágil al no tener una armadura que estorbara. Pero los puños limpios no alcanzaban, pronto necesitaría empezar a tocar sus reservas extra para aumentar fuerza.

"Liberación del sello Kyōmon, kai." Llamó, interrumpiendo por un instante su chakra solo para que este empezara a fluir por fuera de su cuerpo hasta su baja espalda y de regreso, inmediatamente sintiendo como el primer sello se rompía aumentando su velocidad con una cantidad absurda de chakra que apenas duraría unos instantes. Esos serían suficiente como para asestar un par de golpes al hombre, causando que sea arrastrado lejos.

"Nada mal... niña. Aunque sería más divertido si quitaras ese sello absurdo que tienes en el cuello."

"¡Dejen de meterse con mis sellos!" Gritó ganando unas miradas de exasperación de quienes observaban el enfrentamiento. Era raro, estaban peleando casi exclusivamente en Taijutsu y tessenjutsu, habiendo él tomado el gunbai y ella los tessen, lo cual solo hacía aumentar la sensación de que estaba burlándose de ella. Por otro lado, agradecía que se limitara a esto, si bien tenía su propio arsenal de jutsus, no creía poder compararse con un hombre de más de cien años. Y mientras ella estaba ocupada distrayendo al ancestro Uchiha un montón de madera estaba absorbiendo el chakra del Hachibi y el Kyubi.

Que hipócrita que era, hasta ella misma se tenía que dar una palmada en la espalda por su arduo trabajo en no poder hacer nada. Tantas veces dijo ahora estar a la par de Kakashi que se olvidaba que todo eso eran mentiras absurdas, ni un golpe había logrado propinar a Madara mientras ella estaba recibiendo cada vez más, su velocidad bajando lentamente al no poder exigir más de un sello de almacenamiento temporal, ese sello era muy limitado, aun tenía otro pero...

La patada que le dio en el estómago la tiró varios metros atrás, haciendo que se arrodillara escupiendo una mezcla de ácido y las plantas que había comido cuando se pudo detener hacía no tanto, la fuerza del hombre era monstruosa.

"¿Por que no me muestras tus ojos?"

"¡Porque no soy una Uchiha!" Replicó comenzando a creer que el hombre sabía algo que ella no, que Sasori sabía algo también, probablemente Tsunade-sama sabía algo, después de todo ella fue la que marcó su desplazamiento del campo de batalla, echándole atrás y aislándola de las tropas. "Lo único que tengo de los Uchiha es una maldición, calculo que la conoces..." Bufó molesta, en serio, este hombre le exasperaba. Sería más respetuosa considerando quien era, pero también debía recordar que trataba de matar a su familia y por ende mucho respeto no le tenía. "Dicen que el amor de los Uchiha es inmenso, tan extenso que al quebrarse por alguna razón se transforma en odio, ese odio es capaz de expandirse y arder hasta consumirlo todo."

 _'Y así es como el chakra se almacena en el cerebro y convierte a los ojos de un Uchiha en el Sharingan.'_

 _'Sasori... creí que te habías marchado.'_

 _'Siempre estamos juntos, Hime-sama, aun cuando no quieras que sea así.'_

"Así que la maldición, ¿eh? Que divertido. Aunque, solo los Uchiha usan armas como los tessen o el gunbai. Quisiera seguir, pero creo que nuestro baile puede esperar un poco más."

Iba a expresar su descontento, pero su cuerpo decía lo contrario al caer de espaldas respirando pesadamente, podía escuchar a lo lejos algo quebrarse como un vidrio astillándose, un enorme bloque oscuro que era atacado por esferas Biju de parte de Naruto y el Hachibi.

Y entonces se quebró, dejando ver un ser a sus ojos repugnante. Si no hubiera vomitado ya probablemente lo estaría haciendo en este momento. Esa cosa... era enorme.

 _'No quiero morir.'_ Susurró la voz temblorosa de su yo interior habiéndose apagado de la escandalosa que siempre escuchó desde que era pequeña. Realmente tenía miedo, su cuerpo temblaba.

"¡Sakura! ¡Levántate!" Escuchó el grito pero no pudo reaccionar. "¡Has recibido golpes más duros entrenando! ¡¿Acaso eres débil?! ¡Una niña patética! ¡¿Vas a dejar que Konohamaru, Sai, Moegi y Udon enfrenten esto sin ti?! ¡¿Me vas a dejar solo contra el Obito y el Jubi?!" Ante los gritos Naruto rápido trató de intervenir para evitar que Kakashi siguiera atacando verbalmente a la mujer del equipo 7, pero para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario.

"¡Nadie va a tocar a mi familia!" Siseó con una ira contenida, poniéndose de pie de golpe como si su cuerpo hubiera recuperado el chakra empleado en la anterior pelea de un golpe.

"Oe, Kakashi-sensei."

"¿Que ocurre, Naruto?"

"¿Que es ese aura oscura que le sale a Sakura-chan?" Preguntó con un gesto gracioso el jinchuriki.

"Ese aura asesina, nos dará pesadillas." Trató de rapear el Hachibi aun en su modo Biju.

Lentamente se cubrió su ojo Sharingan con el Hitai-ate, los ojos puestos en el Jubi, el cual ahora tenía sobre él a Madara y Obito que los habían abandonado para unirse a él.

"ESA es la maldición del odio Uchiha. Parece que Danzo no solo estaba manipulando los genes del Shodai, casi seguro que los genes que transfirieron al cuerpo de Sakura sean los de Uchiha Madara."

"No quiero pensar en estar emparentada ni siquiera de forma experimental." Murmuró la mujer antes de saltar atrás para prepararse a lo que vendría, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba envuelta en algo.. raro, casi gelatinoso podría decir, el color brillante dañando sus ojos y los movimientos repentinos mareándole. Estaba...

"¡¿Como diablos estamos dentro del Kyubi?!"

"Maa, maa, Sakura-chan." Sonrió solo por un instante, pero era ese gesto cariñoso que solía dedicarle solo a ella con su ojo casi cerrado, pero aun así, entre sus pestañas podía notar el brillo de su ojo negro. "Primero guerra, luego histeria, recuerda."

"Vas a dormir en el sillón." Replicó sin el ardor negativo en el pecho que parecía acompañarla a todos lados desde que había empezado esta guerra, si no todo lo contrario, una calidez suave y familiar acompañando el gesto.

"Lo que digas, cariño." Agregó solo logrando que el berrinche creciera. "Bueno, estamos a disposición de Kyubi-taicho."

Era poco lo que podían hacer, ella apenas estaba tratando de sostener a Kakashi y a Gai para poder medir sus heridas cuando vieron venir la bijūdama, así de rápido fue el plan de Naruto con el jinchuriki del Hachibi y Kakashi, casi sentía envidia, pero no la suficiente como para querer salir a ver que tal le iba peleando de frente contra ese rayo de poder puro que destrozó todo varios metros a la redonda.

Todo era confuso, solo sabía que el Hachibi con Kakashi habían tratado de atacar de forma directa al jūbi usando el Kamui para transportar a la bestia, todos saliendo despedidos, los ataques en vano, y ella que no podía hacer nada. Era kunoichi, ¿Quien te prepara para luchar contra monstruos gigantes? Los humanos ya eran suficiente monstruos a su parecer, la mayoría de sus asesinatos eran civiles. Amenazas económicas o ninjas de bajo rango que requerían de formas más rebuscadas para acercarse. Esa era su función, la de infiltración, en su contrato se perdió la descripción de 'luchar contra bestias espirituales gigantescas' pareciera.

La energía de la bestia con cola se desintegró, dejándolos en el suelo y expuestos al ataque del Jubi.

 _'Sasori-Ō, comunícate directo con las Raíces... debemos abrir un escudo para proteger a la Alianza.'_ Avisó a su invocación, dudaba que sirviera de mucho hacer eso, pero al menos podría decir que lo había intentado sin rendirse.

 _'A la orden, Hime.'_

Sus ojos iban y venían a rápida velocidad, preguntándose cuando llegarían los refuerzos solo para ver a Naruto ponerse de pie y formar el sello de Clonación.

"¿Otra vez tus célebres clones de sombra? Que sigas usando jutsus prohibidos de alto nivel solo aumenta tu incompetencia."

"No soy un incompetente."

"Deja de responder y piensa..." Le replicó la pelirrosa que siendo la única relativamente sana del grupo se puso de pie, quedando solo unos pasos por detrás de Naruto.

"Los clones solo sirven para dividir el chakra, puede que sirvan para distraer pero un ataque de ellos no bastará y si tu caes, la guerra estará perdida." Explicó Kakashi que estaba ayudando a Gai que evidentemente no se podía mover en absoluto.

"Son solo una cuadrilla."

Ahora que Madara lo señalaba no pudo evitar ver ese pequeño detalle, ¿Cuanto podrían soportar siendo solamente 5? Una célula de 5 hombres, y hasta que no tuviera a todos los miembros en posición no podría actuar.

"¿Eh? Cu... Cuadr... Cua ¿que?"

"¡Cuadrilla, Naruto! ¡Que solo somos un equipo!" No pudo evitar responder exasperada. Recordaba un sueño, un sueño de un Obito tanto más joven junto a una pequeña Sakura enseñándole el significado de Cuadrilla precisamente. Casi como si hubiera esperado que esto pasara en algún mundo paralelo.

"Es decir que no tiene sentido que aumente el número de cabezas porque lo que tienes dentro no cambia. Después de todo tu y yo somos ninjas sin poder. Antes o Después tu... No, todos serán como yo."

"No seré como tu, ¿cuantas veces deberé decirlo? ¡Voy a ser Hokage!"

Aquí iba Naruto otra vez... Apostaba todos los Ryo en su cuenta que el mismo Obito acabaría diciendo que Naruto sería Hokage y pidiendo perdón por este desastre... eso si sobrevivían, claro está. Cada vez que Naruto sacaba la carta Hokage todos parecían ponerse de acuerdo con él, ya no sabía si era carisma o un hechizo en esa palabra cada vez que el rubio la mencionaba.

Incluso ella que se había convertido en parte en una kunoichi amargada y resentida aun creía que él sería Hokage y sería mejor que todos sus antecesores.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. No existe ningún ninjutsu que supere el Mugen Tsukuyomi y en su interior haré que seas Hokage." Respondió el joven Uchiha, sus ojos dispares posándose en otros también dispares, unos pasos detrás del rubio. "Y así el árbol no necesitará raíces tan profundas para sostenerse, así también Sakura-chan podrá ser libre al fin."

No pudo evitar cerrar y apretar los ojos al sentir un ardor tras los párpados entre la tristeza absoluta y el rencor que recordaba a las lágrimas, odiaba que jugara con sus sentimientos así. Libertad era lo que más deseaba y a su vez lo que sabía que no podría tener nunca porque conocía a la perfección su lugar. Aborrecía su trabajo, pero era un trabajo necesario e importante que no se lo podía confiar a nadie más.

Por un segundo podría jurar que los ojos de Naruto estuvieron en ella, una mano cálida en el hombro haciendo que alzara la cabeza para ver a Kakashi y Gai, el hombre moreno de enorme tamaño también de pie, igual de rápido llegó una repentina luz... Otra bijudama, Kakashi no tenía chakra como para formar el escudo característico de ambos, Gai no parecía poder caminar y aun no estaba la gente en posición, Hachibi y Kyubi sin chakra... esto era el fin.

Pero no lo fue, por alguna razón el disparo se desestabilizó y fue dirigido apenas un poco a la izquierda, pasando de ellos sin dañarlos y estallando a la distancia.

Miembros del clan Yamanaka siendo cargados por miembros del clan Hyuga, todos juntos actuando según los planes de Shikaku para desviar el Jubi. El clan Aburame inmediatamente llenando el aire de insectos que desviaban la atención del chakra para no poder sentirlos, un grupo de ninjas de Kirigakure llenando la atmósfera de niebla, los miembros de las fuerzas aliadas estaban llegando.

"¡Kakashi-dono, Sasori-hime!"

"¡Sakura-sensei!"

Los gritos venían desde detrás, rápido girándose para ver acercarse a Sai con el Sakura Han, hasta hace poco Equipo Siete, aunque viendo bien, Konohamaru no se encontraba con ellos. No pudo evitar el gesto nervioso cuando estuvieron cerca todos.

"No te preocupes, Konohamaru como miembro del clan Sarutobi estará ayudando con el plan de Shikaku-san." Comentó Sai, causando un gran suspiro de alivio que fue acompañado de abrazos para todos, agradeciendo a los cielos de que siguieran con bien. Aunque con ese monstruo al otro lado de la niebla no sabía por cuanto tiempo sería.

Sin preguntar nada, energía verde rodeó las manos de Udon que se colocó tras Kakashi para trabajar en él.

"Haré lo que pueda, aunque no es mucho, mi chakra está sincronizado con el de Kakashi-nii por practicar siempre en él y Sakura-sensei." Explicó al rubio jinchuriki que lo miraba curioso por la facilidad con la que parecía estar curando las heridas del Hatake.

En un momento escuchó a Naruto y Obito hablando nuevamente... Jutsu esto, Jutsu aquello, comenzaba a creer que era la única que no necesitaba tantas explicaciones para matar a una persona, pero si les apetecía una tacita de té, mientras eso mantuviera a raya a la bestia con colas encantada la serviría con toda la ceremonia que desearan.

"No tiene lógica discutir en plena batalla sobre lo que hay o no hay."

Escuchar esas palabras de parte de Madara primero le dieron alegría al darse cuenta que no era la única que pensaba eso, luego terror al notar con quien estaba de acuerdo. Por suerte se perdió los detalles de lo que estaba pasando cuando notó en su mente la orden de ataque. Aunque no sabía que era lo que esperaban que hiciera, evidentemente no era para ella...

Electricidad enceguecedora comenzó a afectar su vista a pesar de no estar en el grupo receptor, polvo e insectos encegueciendo todo, más niebla espesa, viento levantando todo para enceguecer al... bicho, lo llamaría bicho, porque ni forma de animal tenía. Solo esperaba no ofender a los Aburame.

El movimiento tectónico de los shinobi de Iwagakure creando un agujero donde el bicho descendió con la tierra dejándolo atrapado. Cal, agua y... ¡Ah! ¡Ahí estaba Konohamaru junto con el clan Sarutobi echando fuego al asunto!

El lado pesimista de ella sabía lo que pasaría, esto no podía ser tan fácil. Alzó la mirada, viendo que Udon, Moegi y ahora que ya hizo su parte, Konohamaru la miraban esperando órdenes. Sai a su lado también, Kakashi aun estaba siendo curado por lo que no pudo hacer más que observar cuando unas 20 sombras se acercaron a ella, todas en capas y enmascaradas, hora de usar las raíces...

"Dispersense, necesito que se posicionen cada cien metros, trataremos que la barrera cubra el área más amplio posible y recuerden, una vez activada no se pueden mover por nada del mundo, nosotros seremos la sombra de la Alianza, ¿entendido?" El grito de aceptación fue todo lo que necesitó, Sai dejando su pergamino de sellado y pincel en manos de Konohamaru antes de desaparecer a su posición, el primero junto a ella, a su derecha.

Esperaba que le diera un poco más de tiempo para acumular el chakra necesario para la activación, pero de golpe salió el Jubi transformado para su horror. Esto no era bueno, no era nada bueno. Tantos heridos salieron disparados en el aire, el cuerpo médico estaba haciendo lo que podía, detrás de ellos Udon estaba tratando de asistir a los que estaban en su rango de alcance.

Pero no, este ser...

Apretó la mandíbula, el Cerebro de la Alianza había sido destruido y con él sesgadas las vidas de los líderes del clan Yamanaka y Nara, además de cualquier otro miembro de división de Inteligencia, esas Bijudama no solo tenían largo alcance si no que un poder destructivo de demasiados kilómetros a la redonda, no se podía engañar.

Empezó el ataque, descoordinado como era ese ser, estaba lanzándoles estacas a gran velocidad, toda la fuerza que tenían, los puntos ciegos eran aun más grandes y Naruto...

El kunai voló por los aires con un trinar característico y un golpe seco, las manchas de sangre golpearon el suelo como testigos de lo ocurrido.

"Que patéticos somos." Murmuró a la persona que estaba empalada bajo ella, su cuerpo perdiendo el balance solo para ser recibido por un rubio y dos Hyuga, instantáneamente todo rastro de las estacas en el campo de batalla se detuvo, los ojos de Obito abiertos de par en par.

Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias Sakura había lanzado un kunai, pero no era cualquier arma, era el kunai que Minato-sensei había regalado a Kakashi cuando este había sido nombrado jonin. Al transportarse cerca de las estacas había desviado el golpe liberando así de daño mayor a Hinata y Naruto, pero a cambio su vientre había sido atravesado por completo de lado a lado igual que el pecho derecho de Neji que había estado debajo dispuesto a recibir el golpe mortal en nombre de Naruto y Hinata.

"Lamento arruinar la diversión... Obito-kun." Murmuró con dificultad, Naruto en Shock no sabía a cual de los dos asistir primero, probablemente el Hyuga había perdido un pulmón... ella... no quería ni pensar cuantas cosas debían estar mal con esa estaca en el vientre. "El amor verdadero es el deseo de la felicidad ajena por encima de la propia... así arrogante como es, Neji tiene mucho de eso para dar." Rió para si misma, escupiendo algo de sangre antes de tratar de sacar la rama atravesada con sus propias manos. Estaba mareada, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

"Sakura-chan, Neji... ¿por que?"

Casi podía sentir las miradas puestas en ambos, algunos esperando que en cualquier momento cayeran muertos, cosa que sería posible si no fuera porque el impacto más grave fue desviado.

"Sello Blanco completo... Infūin: Kai." Unió las manos frente a su pecho antes de que un triángulo invertido apareciera en su frente en un color negro solo para empezar a liberar lazos blancos que se movían por su cuerpo que echaba vapor a la vez que regeneraba sus heridas mortales, eso no hacía nada por su cansancio y el dolor, lástima que no podía hacer nada por Neji, pero de debajo de unas piedras vio correr a Udon que se dispuso a estabilizarlo.

"¿Por que insistes en oponerte, Sakura? ¿Por que pelear aquello que tanto deseas? Lo has probado, sabes que aquí con nosotros por fin podrás descansar. Serás liberada del gran árbol... ¡al fin encontrarás la paz verdadera!"

Diecinueve luces se alzaron a la distancia antes que ella misma hiciera signos con las manos antes de golpear el suelo, un muro invisible cubriendo casi toda la alianza Shinobi, haciendo que suspire y caiga sentada, los ojos poniéndose un momento en el anciano Uchiha, debiendo sonreír para si misma ante esta locura... realmente se estaba volviendo loca. Kakashi estaba tratando de llegar a ella junto a Moegi y Konohamaru.

"Porque yo no busco la paz." Respondió con simpleza. "Pero visto que verme al rostro no te ayuda a la hora de pelear..." Con un movimiento de la mano toma de su cintura la máscara de porcelana blanca, su chakra activando los diseños que recordaban una ardilla antes de colocársela, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volviendo a ser una humana sin identidad, solo una sombra dispuesta a pelear. "Escudo de Veinte Raíces... activado."


	30. Verbena

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Verbena: Cooperación, Encanto**

Había permanecido con los ojos cerrados todo lo que pudo, era un poco irónico que el momento que ella tenía para descansar fuera precisamente el momento en el que su chakra estuviera siendo drenado a un paso constante pero estable. Este era el momento para medir sus heridas mientras su mente se estaba conectando en colmena a los otros miembros de ROOT que trabajaban para unificar el flujo de chakra y expandir la defensa lo más posible.

Este era un jutsu igual que los de sellado que solo gente como ellos podría realizar, porque el único punto débil de la barrera era precisamente el invocador, la barrera permanecería aun con el cuerpo muerto de la persona posicionada en el punto de activación. Por ello se quedó en posición de loto sin moverse tras colocar su máscara para cubrir el rostro, sabía que al menos un ataque podrían sostener, pero dudaba que pudieran lograrlo si recibían una segunda bijudama. Aunque se estaba adelantando a los hechos, aun el Jubi no había realizado el siguiente movimiento.

A su lado podía ver el rostro de terror de Moegi y a Konohamaru herido, apretando en su mano la Espada de Luz Blanca. Los cuerpos muertos de tantas personas, parecía que nuevamente la había jodido, pero esa era su especialidad como sensei... exponerlos a todo lo antes posible, una parte de ella sabía que era a propósito para no verlos pasar por lo mismo que ella, otra parte lo hacía de pura inocencia sincera. No importa cuantas veces tratara de arreglar lo que hacía o cuantas escusas pusiera, la realidad es que siempre les fallaba.

"Lo siento, soy una maestra horrible." Mencionó tras la máscara, escondiendo la sonrisa cansada, sus ojos tratando de moverse tras ella para ver a Lee sosteniendo el cuerpo moribundo de Neji el cual había perdido la conciencia mientras Udon seguía empujando chakra verde dentro de su sistema. "Cuando debería ser yo quien los protegiera de esta realidad soy la primera en exponerlos, que fracaso."

"¡No diga eso sensei!" Replicó Konohamaru el cual de repente alzó una mano para recibir una palmada de un clon de Naruto para empezar a brillar de un naranja opaco, un aura extraña que parecía tener unas orejas encima lo rodeó al igual que a Moegi y luego Udon. Kakashi finalmente la alcanzó, Gai tratando de asistir a sus alumnos, ya que Lee estaba abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Neji solo para empeorar sus heridas que su alumno había conseguido estabilizar a regañadientes. "Sabíamos a lo que veníamos..." Agregó con una voz mucho más pequeña de lo que ella hubiera creído posible.

"En mi defensa, jamás creí que bestias Gigantes entraría en la categoría de esta guerra." Admitió avergonzada. Por otro lado, tras experimentar el Susanoo de Sasuke de primera mano ya debería haber estado preparada para este tipo de desenlace.

"Sakura-chan." El cuerpo de Kakashi se puso en cuclillas a su lado, lentamente estirando sus dedos para apartar los mechones que tapaban el frente de la máscara, causando la leve sonrisa de parte de ella.

"Anata, confía en nosotros, Sai también está conectado, sostendremos el escudo, si algo llega a fallar quiero que todos retrocedan tras el escudo, haz que Ino pase el aviso." Avisó, viendo por un momento como él se había sacado el guante, la simple banda plateada brillando en su dedo anular que acariciaba su propia mano desnuda, recordando la promesa que habían hecho hacía apenas un par de meses, justo antes de que la guerra se desatara, días después de la destrucción de Konoha. "No te atrevas a tocarme." Dijo en voz fría al clon de Naruto que extendió su mano con ese propósito, el gesto frío espantando hasta al clon que retrocedió un par de pasos. "Ni yo ni los miembros del escudo podemos recibir chakra extra hasta que no hayamos agotado nuestras reservas naturales." Se explicó tratando de suavizar su reacción a la que el clon solo asintió avisando al resto que no dieran energía a ese grupo.

"Entiendo el dolor, pero no te expongas de más." Murmuró solo ganando un leve asentimiento de parte de ella que permanecía con la cabeza gacha. "Siempre dije que no dejaría morir a mis camaradas, tratando de convencerme una y otra vez esta vez no fallaría. Por favor, no seas mi próximo error."

El ruego era tan que partía ese corazón que no recordaba tener, un corazón que así como había nacido había sido enterrado en el fondo de un baúl en solo una semana encerrada en una cámara de tortura cuando descubrió que la humillación no se detendría solo porque rogara, que nadie iba a rescatarla porque ella sola se había encerrado allí en su egoísta desesperación de intentar ser igual que dos personas inalcanzables como eran Naruto y Sasuke. Fue por esa razón que decidió mentir ya que no sabía como acabaría esta supuesta guerra que ella consideraba plana masacre.

"Yo también te vi morir." Murmuró de repente, sus dedos entrelazándose con los de él para apretar con firmeza su mano en seña de apoyo, tratando de que entendiera en que momento todo salió mal, aunque suponía que le debía más explicaciones este no parecía el momento, pero quizá, quizá no habría otro momento para empezar. "Ese día, cuando la aldea fue destruida... sentí la acumulación de chakra en el cerebro justo antes de morir, cuando sentí que tu chakra se desvanecía y el chakra de Konohamaru tan cerca... creí que era el fin, que no quedaba más..."

Su mano fue a su nuca, donde el sello que había sido reforzado por Uchiha Itachi permanecía manteniendo a raya el chakra extraño en su cabeza.

"Si no estuvieras aquí ahora, si los chicos no hubieran sobrevivido, si tuviera que vivir en un mundo donde ninguno de ustedes estuviera aquí, probablemente hubiera obedecido a Obito, incluso puede que lo hubiera ayudado." Admitió al final, mordiéndose la lengua.

"El dolor es algo natural..."

"La genética Uchiha, no." Comentó con un dejo de diversión antes de sentir un roce en su cabello rosado, no eran los labios directamente, no se había molestado en bajarse la máscara, pero fue suficiente como para reconocer el gesto y saber su significado. "Te quiero... estoy orgullosa de ti. Ahora ve, yo protegeré a los heridos."

Era difícil ver la espalda de una de las personas que solían caminar a su lado, pero en este caso entendía que era necesario... él iría al frente del campo de batalla, ella como una sombra se encargaría de la protección de los heridos, quizá una tarea no tan gloriosa pero satisfactoria, especialmente cuando tornados y truenos se desataron en todas direcciones, su cuerpo recibiendo los golpes de las piedras voladoras, por suerte nada como las estacas de madera que antes lanzaba el biju, pero estaba segura que si no portaría un hermoso ojo morado era por la máscara que le estaba protegiendo.

Entonces fue que el primer enlace se rompió, uno había muerto, lo último que envió de aviso fue un rayo que descendió con toda su fuerza directo a él, un especialista en armas, el metal que cargaba siendo un pararrayos. Así que apretó sus ojos y puños, alimentando con más chakra la unión, el clima no estaba afectando el área protegida, pero con un monstruo como ese, dos kilómetros de protección, ahora un poco menos, no era nada.

"Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, ¿se encuentran bien?" Preguntó apenas alzando la vista, los tres chicos permaneciendo tras la barrera. Mientras tuviera Chakra se encargaría de que estuvieran bien.

"Si, Sakura-sensei. ¿Que podemos hacer para ayudar?"

"Udon, ¿como se encuentra Neji-san?" Preguntó al ver el cuerpo caído del Hyuga que evidentemente seguía respirando a duras penas.

"Estable, pero necesita ayuda urgente." Admitió el castaño nervioso que aun seguía empujando chakra dentro del cuerpo del adolescente.

"¡Sasori! ¡Lleva a Neji hasta Konoha por bajo tierra!" La orden la dio al aire sin mirar a ningún lado, nunca sabía donde se encontraba el cuerpo principal del escorpión así que de nada serviría tratar de adivinar, pero decirlo en voz alta fue suficiente como para ver que el cuerpo se hundía a través de su propia sombra hasta desaparecer salvo por una mancha negra que comenzó a desplazarse con un destino puntual. "Ustedes tres, prepárense para sacar a la gente herida del campo de batalla, el cuerpo médico luego se encargará de la curación. Konohamaru, eres el más veloz, cuento contigo."

Todos asintieron al mismo tiempo, retrocediendo unos pasos y agachándose para disminuir las posibilidades de ser heridos.

Fue cuando notó que Naruto con su chakra había protegido a todos los que lo habían recibido, pero al hacerlo las heridas de él empeoraron, causándole un cierto fastidio.

 _'Según el libro que estuve leyendo eso se llama preocupación.'_

 _'Sai, en estos momentos me preocupas más tu. ¿Hay alguno demasiado herido?'_

 _'Tanuki está en las últimas... fue atravesado por una piedra demasiado pequeña directo en el pecho.'_

 _'Enviaré a Udon y Moegi, no se muevan.'_ Dirigió una mirada a los dos chicos antes de indicar con un dedo en una dirección y como respuesta estos comenzaron a correr.

"¡Oi, Naruto-niichan!" Gritó de repente Konohamaru, observando a ambos lados antes de correr los metros que le separaban del rubio antes de pasar el brazo de este sobre su hombro y practicamente arrastrarlo hasta el otro lado de la barrera.

"Eres idiota, Naruto. Si te mantenías de este lado podrías haber protegido al resto y a ti también. Pon tus manos en mi espalda."

"¿Eh? Eto... ¿Sakura-chan?" Exclamó con sorpresa como si no hubiera visto cuando ella se colocó la máscara. Probablemente hubiera sido un clon que todavía estaba activo quien lo hizo... ¿o este era el clon? Ya este chico y su Kage Bunshin le mareaban.

"Deja de pensar y haz lo que te digo." Respondió finalmente, sobre su hombro comenzando a notar como su invocación estaba haciendo de las suyas nuevamente, hundiendo y llevándose los heridos con posibilidad de sobrevivir fuera del rango, observando al final de la línea algo...

Imposible, la barrera no iba a poder sostener eso fuera. Ahora sabía por que Sasori estaba sacando a todos los sobrevivientes del campo, es que estaban a punto de aniquilarlos. Iban a morir si esa bijudama lograba tocarles.

Tragó con fuerza antes de soltar una risa nerviosa, bajando aun más la cabeza. Esta vez al menos Kakashi no debería ver esto, quizá sus entrañas dibujarían un gracioso arco...

'No podremos con ella, yo protegeré a Naruto, Sasori los sacará del centro de la explosión.'

 _'Risu-sama.'_ Casi podía escuchar la alarma en los otros miembros de Raíz al llamarla con el nombre de la máscara que portaba, pero la desesperación no duró mucho, Sasori no pedía permiso, solo los arrastraba fuera del círculo de transferencia, Sai el único que logró revelarse para ir a su lado.

"Naruto, no puedo curarte, pero puedo circular mi chakra Yin por tu cuerpo para acelerar el proceso de sanación natural que tiene tu cuerpo. Quizá no es el chakra del Kyubi, pero asistirá a tus heridas." Explicó al activar su sello, pero en lugar de circular los lazos por su cuerpo comenzaron a trepar por las manos de Naruto el cual se arrodilló con alivio al sentir sus músculos recuperarse y las heridas internas desinflamarse de la misma forma que lo hubiera hecho Kurama, de hecho, el mismo zorro parecía estar suspirando su alivio mientras comenzaba a preparar más chakra.

"Gracias, Sakura-chan. Solo necesito un poco más..."

"Ahí viene..." Murmuró para si misma, apenas pudo sentir sus propios músculos temblando bajo las manos de Naruto, su determinación firme pero su miedo, su desesperación...

Escuchó y sintió los movimientos de manos, la primera vez que Ino realizaba un enlace tan grande y sin asistencia de un 'cerebro', pero su alegría fue corto vivida al escuchar el plan, la ejecución no falló, el nivel de poder fue lo que falló, al menos sabía que Naruto, Sai y Konohamaru no morirían mientras estuvieran a su espalda. Ya una vez murió, esa vez solo pensaba en proteger a la aldea, la desesperación por ver a Kakashi casi muerto siendo más grande que cualquier lógica. Pero ahora, ¿que podía pensar? Solo se sentía vacía de no poder seguir protegiendo a quienes amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Aunque ese dolor desapareció rápidamente, cuando el calor se acercaba a su barrera alguien apareció delante suyo...

"¿Llegue tarde?"

"Justo a tiempo, papá."

"¿Minato... sensei?" Preguntó apenas con un susurro, Naruto bajando los ojos a ella con curiosidad, cosa que se olvidó por completo cuando el agua comenzó a fluir en una enorme oleada desde la espalda de ellos, casi haciéndoles cortar el enlace.

"Gracias por cuidar de Naruto. Soy Namikaze Minato... ¿Eres la novia?"

Minato era probablemente todo lo que había imaginado, eso era relativamente bueno, porque era pulcro aun con la evidente marca del Edo Tensei en los ojos, suave al hablar y tan endemoniadamente inocente e idiota que no podía pensar en nadie más que en Naruto al verlo y escucharlo.

El hecho de que el idiota de Naruto lo haya pensado antes de confirmar que era la novia solo hizo que lo confirmara: Esa familia los hombres eran unos idiotas, no importaba el tipo de personalidad, la esencia era la misma.

"Naruto se está burlando, soy la esposa de su alumno." Aclaró antes de que se hicieran ilusiones, claro, solo causó las risas pervertidas de Naruto y la absoluta confusión de Minato-sensei, que comenzó a pensar en Kakashi casado, no necesitaba mucho para saber que nadie relacionaría a Kakashi con una vida tranquila y normal, con esposa e hijos, ella misma no lo había pensado hasta ese día en el hospital, pero por el otro lado, eran Shinobi, en su línea de trabajo vivían en un eterno riesgo de muerte, el confort de tener una familia a la que regresar siempre fue algo que daba más fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Y con él llegaron los otros Hokage, para crear una barrera que aislara el Jubi y finalmente...

Endureció sus emociones, la barrera de 20 Raices cayendo de forma natural, había alimentado tanto como podía las células de Naruto, el resto dependía de él, así que dejó su posición de Loto, dejando que el rubio se interesara en el Uchiha mientras Madara que se había acercado con el objetivo de enfrentarse al Shodai la miraba desde lo alto, las líneas firmes de su rostro expresaban una seriedad pensativa que apenas reconoció con un movimiento de los ojos tras la máscara, su ojo verde comenzando a sangrar al cambiar a rojo.

"Entonces... dices ser una encadenada." Comentó antes de sentarse a esperar la atención de su eterno enemigo.

"Más bien... quiero creer que cumplo el rol que me legaron." ¿Cual era ese rol? Esa sería una pregunta de larga discusión porque no sabía cual podía ser la respuesta. Eso no quitó que se giró a ver el escándalo que se había formado en torno a la llegada de Sasuke el cual solo le dedicó una mirada curiosa al ser la única que portaba una máscara de cerámica de todos los presentes, y la única que no parecía interesada en su presencia en absoluto.

Y es que aunque el Madara que estaba frente a ella era solo un clon, realmente no podía pensar en las consecuencias si lo perdía de vista un solo instante, este clon era tan peligroso como el ser real.

"¿Por que estás aquí?"

"Han pasado muchas cosas, pero he decidido proteger a Konoha. Aparte, decidí convertirme en Hokage."

Ah, la palabra maldita... mejor no perder el tiempo con los niños.

"Sai... prepárate para campo, los Hokage deben tener un plan. Konohamaru, lo siento, pero debes irte..."

"¡¿EH?! ¡Pero... sensei!"

"No fue una pregunta, fue una orden..." Respondió ella, lentamente moviéndose para posar sus dedos en la frente de él para evitar reclamos, sin embargo, luego posó su mano en la cabeza de él, cambiando el gesto a uno cariñoso. "Estoy orgullosa de todos ustedes, pero ahora me toca a mi pelear." Al decirlo lo empujó con un golpe seco contra una roca, la cual en lugar de golpear la atravesó por medio de su propia sombra, desapareciendo del campo de batalla.

"Abriré entradas a los cuatro lados de la barrera." Anunció el Shodai Hokage tras clonarse, Naruto al frente listo para entrar al campo de batalla.

"¡Genial! ¡Al fin el Dai Nana Han está reunido!" Exclamó desde lo alto de una roca Naruto que rápido fue acompañado por el Uchiha que lo miró confuso. "Ne, ne! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Vamos!" Exclamó moviendo el brazo para llamarla solo para recibir un gesto demasiado relajado de la mano de la mujer oculta que comenzó a caminar sin molestarse en saltar, simplemente siguiendo el contorno natural de la piedra para pararse al otro lado del rubio. La misma persona que tantas veces Sasuke había tratado de asesinar, solo distintiva por su máscara de Ardilla y finalmente de un salto el chico de ojos inexpresivos negros.

"No te emociones, Naruto... Uchiha Sasuke aun es considerado un traidor."

"Apuesto que tiene pene más pequeño que tu incluso." Agregó la voz a su otro costado, ganando un bufido clásico del Uchiha que encontró la gracia de ser insultado por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"¡Sai! ¡Primero acabaré con el Jubi y luego iré por tí, maldita sea!" Gritó el rubio escandaloso.

"Tu obsesión con la genitalia realmente supera mi entendimiento." Murmuró la única mujer, moviendo los ojos desde detrás de su máscara, su cuerpo por costumbre acercándose a su compañero de célula.

"Debía hacer algo mientras trabajabas..." Lentamente ella se inclinó dando la espalda a los otros dos, Sasuke aun silencioso tratando de captar que era el cambio en la mujer del grupo, aunque a este paso más se preguntaba que era lo que no había cambiado. "... así que me entretuve con tu trabajo."

"Deja de pensar en testículos y haz reconocimiento del próximo campo de batalla." El dibujante usó su jutsu para enviar aves a reconocer desde lo alto el interior de la barrera, aun cuando las puertas se abrieron y Naruto se adelantó con Sasuke ellos no se movieron, tantos tratando de demostrar su poder, pero Kakashi aun no volvía, ¿donde estaba?

Antes que pudiera pensar más una punzada silenció su mente, su cuello parecía arder por un instante nada más. Frente a ella, Naruto y Sasuke estaban cortando a través de enemigos como si se tratara de mantequilla, las destrezas de esos dos eran compatibles al extremo de lo absurdo.

"Me pregunto si en el fondo no tienen realmente un deseo gay reprimido..." Comentó Sai haciendo eco de sus pensamientos a lo que ambos se miraron y encogieron de hombros expresando que no les sorprendería en absoluto ese hecho. "Mejor ve, yo daré apoyo aéreo." Avisó antes de crear un ave de tinta, pero ninguno de los dos se movió, alguna persona pensaría que era por simple pereza, pero la realidad es que el campo de batalla le daba mala espina, lo importante era llegar al cuerpo principal del ser, pero para eso...

"Rey, es hora de trabajar..." Avisó mientras entraba caminando al campo de batalla, sacando sus armas para detener a los enemigos que se acercaban para cortarlos hasta llegar junto a sus viejos compañeros que se miraban evaluándose. "¿Podrían dejar las miradas de deseo para otra ocasión? Estamos en un campo de batalla..." Apenas escuchó el clásico sonido Uchiha y un 'Lo siento, Sakura-chan' de parte de Naruto, odiaba ser la aguafiestas de los tres, pero no por nada era la mayor.

"La formación de los Sannin." Comentó Sasuke antes de morder su pulgar hasta sacar sangre, al verlo inmediatamente Naruto lo imitó.

"... A veces me pregunto por que todos asumen cosas. Luego recuerdo que es por idiotas." Miró a lo alto el enorme sapo que tenía a su costado, su voz sonando tan apática como siempre. Más lejos una serpiente de color azul oscuro. "Esto puede salir mal de tantas formas... pero si eso quieren... Yo los cubro, ustedes carguen al frente."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Al decirlo su sello blanco se liberó, para gracia de ella misma por el dramatismo, una enorme sombra se formó bajo sus pies, alzándose lentamente el ser con ella sentada en su aguijón. Ese color amarronado violáceo, el tamaño alzandose por encima de los otros dos, causando que ella se sacara la máscara para mostrar un gesto de satisfacción. Quizá ellos siempre serían mil veces mejores, sus habilidades no podrían compararse con nadie, pero al menos SU invocación era la más fastidiosa y grandiosa de todas.

"Sasori-koi..." Ronroneó acariciando el duro exoesqueleto que lo recubría por completo, su voz saludándolo como a un amante.

"¡No volveré a cuestionar a Sakura-chan nunca!" Exclamó Naruto desde su costado viendo aterrorizado el animal al que iba montada su amiga. "¡Dime que tu no quieres ser Hokage!"

"Yo soy la sombra de la Hokage, la raíz del gran árbol, no sé porque querría un título tan expuesto como el de Hokage." Comentó confusa aun, pero suponiendo que era una locura del momento de parte de él.

"¡Sakura!" Trató de llamar su atención el Uchiha, obligándola por un instante a desviar su mirada del rubio para el otro miembro del equipo. "Es bueno verte." Admitió bajo la mirada fría al no recibir la respuesta que probablemente deseaba.

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero aun no he podido calificar tu presencia como algo bueno o malo, lo siento. Solo asegúrate de no meterte en el camino y luego ajustaremos cuentas." La respuesta fue una media sonrisa... evidentemente habría mucho que hablar si sobrevivían a la guerra. De hecho se recriminó a si misma por no mirarlo de forma directa, por el contrario fue su barbilla lo que tenía su atención.

En el fondo sabía que si lo veía a los ojos no podría controlar el remolino de emociones. No era tonta, los ojos que tenía no debían ser los suyos originales, la única forma de evolucionar el Sharingan a nuevos niveles era cruel en demasía... esperaba que no fuera algo como los ojos de su madre, o padre, eso sería un golpe bajo... tan bajo como tener los ojos de Shisui lo era para ella.

"Retrocedan." Anunció mientras el escorpión la cargaba delante. "Sasori no Dokugiri" Avisó, una nube morada comenzando a enceguecer al enemigo en su dirección, la niebla era corrosiba, luego sentiría la culpa de haber atrapado a algunos aliados, pero se esforzó a que esta se moviera por sobre el rango de estatura para carcomer a los bichos más altos.

Mientras la niebla corrosiva avanzaba desde detrás la serpiente y el sapo cargaron para dar un golpe en otras circunstancias mortal al enemigo... pero nunca las cosas serían fáciles, ¿verdad? El primer golpe no alcanzó, debían avanzar más...

"¿Que piensas realmente, Sakura?" Bajó la mirada para ver que Sai había regresado, trepando el cuerpo principal del escorpión que seguía avanzando y desplegando un ácido que parecía derretir a los clones de la enorme bestia de diez colas.

"Es necesario movernos con el viento, no tengo tiempo para mis propios pensamientos. Confiaré en Sasuke... por ahora." Admitió con una sonrisa falsa que ya el mismo Sai había compartido demasiadas veces.

"Kakashi-niisama estará bien." Trató de asegurarle él, recibiendo un asentimiento y una sonrisa tanto más sincera antes de que ella apretara los puños, ese gesto preocupado que pocos notarían. "Así que debemos defender a la alianza para cuando regrese con nosotros."

Los ojos de ella se giraron de golpe a él mostrando sorpresa, era la primera vez que él reconocía a alguien como parte de su familia, era algo sin precedentes, desde la muerte de Shin, aun antes de su unión a Raíz siquiera o de que su maestro Danzo-sama la tomara de aprendiz, esto nunca antes había pasado, llenándola de una felicidad que desconocía hasta ese instante.

"Parece que Naruto es el de las palabras bonitas, Kakashi... pero tu eres el que nos dio una razón, un hogar." Sonrió para si misma, parándose sobre el aguijón, sus manos siendo guiadas en varios sellos: Liebre, Perro, Ave... En Ave se detuvo, su posición tensándose, completamente quieta mientras sentía el drenar de su chakra y conciencia. "Sasori, divídete..." Avisó sintiendo miradas a su espalda, pero... había cosas más importantes que las emociones en este instante.

Aunque su control absoluto de las emociones no era suficiente cuando todos empezaron a gritar sobre Madara tratando de revivir y Obito... Madara iba a matar a Obito, todo su autocontrol se fue al vacío, comenzando a correr, saltando entre sombras solo para llegar demasiado tarde.

El cuerpo inerte de Obito, el cuarto Hokage, Sasuke y... Kakashi no estaba por ninguna parte aun. La transformación de Obito al Jinchuriki del Jubi solo empeoró su terror. ¿Por que? ¿Por que hacían esto? ¿Que ganaban destruyendo los sueños de tantas personas? Una vez que todas las naciones se movían juntas... ¿Por que no era suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo?


	31. Ambrosia

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Ambrosía** **: Piadoso, Inmortal**

"¿Sakura-chan? ¿Como llegaste tan rápido?" Preguntó Naruto con sorpresa a lo que ella solo sacó de su cintura un kunai el cual arrojó al aire para que Minato lo pudiera atrapar y observar.

"Este es uno de los míos..."

"Hiraishin es una de las técnicas que controlo con facilidad, especialmente ahora que tengo todo mi chakra disponible. Mi marca es diferente, pero he usado la suya en ocasiones gracias al kunai que le regaló a Kakashi." Admitió encogiéndose de hombros antes de acercarse. Sus palabras fueron acompañadas por una risa pervertida de parte de Naruto y la confusión de los otros dos hombres presentes, al menos hasta que el Cuarto Hokage entendió.

"¡Tu eres la de la máscara! ¡La esposa de Kakashi! ¡Estás muy pequeña!" Esas exclamaciones fueron acompañadas de un fruncimiento en el ceño del Uchiha y un estallido de risa de parte de Naruto.

"No pedí su aprobación, solo era un aviso." Cortó por lo sano todo el tema solo para su propia confusión ganar una sonrisa enorme de Minato que ahora parecía aceptarla como la pareja del alumno prodigio. Eso igual fue corto vivido, viendo de primera mano la creación del nuevo jinchuriki. "Realmente debe estar desesperado."

Desesperado o no, había destruido las puertas de sellado del Shodai, las paredes del escudo de la Formación de Cuatro Soles Rojos siendo destrozadas también, todos tratando de reorganizarse, los otros Hokage uniéndose al improvisado equipo.

"Sin Kakashi o Sai mis capacidades están limitadas." Admitió por lo bajo, observando como Minato gritaba para que Obito se detuviera, pero Obito... no los reconocía. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Los Hokage les estaban dando apertura para que pudieran estudiar los movimientos del nuevo enemigo el cual los miraba en una confusión extraña. Esa confusión se extendía en cuando el Jubi comenzó a luchar por dentro de él buscando tomar el control de su cuerpo, destrozando a los primeros tres y pronto...

Se paró delante de Minato con los brazos abiertos en cruz, observando el único ojo que quedaba a la vista mientras el resto era tragado por masas deformes, ese ojo abriéndose de par en par en cuanto ella estuvo a la vista, en toda su gloria de vestido roto, armadura rajada y cabello que recordaba una melena de león, su postura de ojos desparejos y mirada determinada, observando que al otro lado se encontraba Naruto con el resto de los Hokage y Sasuke. Solo necesitó una palabra para que ese hombre rearmara su imagen de si mismo nuevamente:

"Obito-nii."

Los terribles vientos se reformaron en un nuevo cuerpo para el jinchuriki del Jubi, su cuerpo temblando al clavar los dedos, las uñas en la tierra en un intento de no ser golpeada por nada, quedando al otro lado de los idiotas que se olvidaron de que ella estaba allí también, algo que no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo. Pero, ¿que había pasado? Recordaba que Yondai había atacado a Obito cuando se reformó, este le había pegado una esfera, el Nidai llegó y luego se llevó la esfera junto a Obito justo detrás de ella, dejándola que se libre de la explosión como pudiera...

El primer tiempo de vida le enseñaron a caminar con firmeza, el segundo a ser gracil, el tercero le enseñaron a ser letal, pero luego de la tercer explosión en el campo de batalla ya la gracia se había borrado, más se sentía un borracho tratando de aprender un baile 'mai'. Había sido empujada por la explosión al suelo, su frente dando con la tierra, el cuerpo adolorido de tantos golpes sin poder recuperarse y Obito ganaba cada vez más poder.

No importaba cuanto chakra acumulado tenía, no importaba que su cuerpo en algún lugar se trataba de autoconvencer de su capacidad para seguir peleando, no podía hacerlo, simplemente su cuerpo estaba tan golpeado que bajo sus ropas debía estar más morada que blanca.

Sintió ser movida, apenas abriendo los ojos, esa mirada la reconocería en cualquier lugar, esa suavidad con la que sus ojos se expresaban, la punta de los dedos rozando su cabello para apartarlo de la frente.

"Sueña una vez más para mi, Imouto."

"Obito... kun."

* * *

"Así que a esto llegamos, Sensei. Me quieren quitar a la que la mantiene con vida." La voz profunda de Obito se hizo escuchar al desenredar la esfera de materia oscura que lo protegió del ataque, todos girándose al Nidai quien se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

"¡Sakura-chan!"

"¿No viste a Hatake-san allí?" Preguntó el único Namikaze.

"Era una decisión de momento, no podría haberla salvado aunque lo intentara... era eso o que estallara junto a los ninjas."

"¡¿Dices que ibas a sacrificar a Sakura-chan para darle a Obito?! ¡Sakura no es un sacrificio, 'ttebayo!" No solo la decisión del Segundo había disparado una respuesta en Naruto, la mano de Sasuke se había apretado, este era un claro ejemplo de todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo shinobi. "¡Sakura-chan también es una shinobi de Konoha!"

"No es onnashinobi, es kunoichi... son cosas diferentes." Alegó el segundo, causando que incluso el mayor de los rubios apretara los labios en desagrado. "Las kunoichi tienen una función de sacrificio, eso deberías saberlo. La chica sabe que llegado el caso, ella va a ser la primera en morir."

Por suerte o por desgracia toda la atención del jinchuriki parecía estar en esa mujer inconsciente, tan quieta que podía pasar por muerta. Casi parecía cariño esa emoción con la que una esfera le sostuvo y finalmente la tragó en su masa negra, alejándola casi por completo del rango de ataque, intentando preservarla por alguna extraña razón.

Los dos más jóvenes reaccionaron con sorpresa ante la información, observando la chica caída que era irónicamente protegida por el enemigo de las naciones el cual solo parecía haber ganado una emoción, el odio. Y todo ese odio parecía estar centrado en el segundo Hokage, olvidando por completo lo que iba a decir a su maestro hacía solo un instante, antes de la explosión de la cual debió salvar a la chica que daba vida a sus sueños. Los deseos de Sakura eran los suyos, ella había dado vida a Rin aun antes de que él interviniera, había creado una vida para él junto a Rin, una vida donde los dos junto a Kakashi y ella podían ser felices al fin, sin miedo, sin rencor, ella era el camino a la Paz definitiva, no iba a permitir que nadie arruinara su sueño antes de haberlo conseguido, ahora solo debía ganar tiempo para empezar el Mugen Tsukuyomi.

* * *

 _"Rin-sensei... si me hace un chequeo más juro que me escaparé del hospital." Las palabras sonaban débiles incluso a sus oídos, la respiración era pesada, no podía respirar, todo el cuerpo se sentía como un peso muerto._

 _"No dejaré de hacerlo, ya ríndete, Sakura-chan." Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa amable. El cabello que solía llevarlo pulcramente cortado a la base de la nuca se veía crecido al punto en que lo estaba sosteniendo con una descuidada coleta. "Amaya-chan está bien, Kashi-kun se ha tomado muy en serio lo de ser padre y está cuidando a Takeshi también por hoy, así que no debes preocuparte, pero necesita su madre, así que te debes recuperar pronto para poder ir a casa."_

 _Asintió torpemente, cerrando los ojos antes de abrirlos para ver el techo. ¿Que había pasado? ¿Como es que estaba herida en el hospital? Recordaba una misión... una misión en la que había sido emboscada con su último equipo genin. Recordaba haber recibido el ataque de uno que apuntaba directo a los niños... hacía, ¿dos semanas? Algo así calculaba._

 _"¿Como se encuentra?" Escuchó la voz masculina desde la puerta, pero no pudo desviar la mirada aun de esa pequeña rajadura en la bóveda de la habitación._

 _"El veneno al fin pudo ser extraído pero se ve un poco confusa, pero estará bien, me reconoció de inmediato. Quédate un momento con ella, iré a ver de traerle la comida."_

 _"Aw, imouto, debes recuperarte rápido que casi es el cumpleaños de Takeshi, dos años, como pasa el tiempo... pero bueno, si su madrina favorita no viene, el berrinche será terrible." Explicó el hombre con su sonrisa infantil._

 _"No hagas escándalo, apuesto que Takeshi se olvida de mi, pero tu... me extrañarías demasiado." Sonrió de lado con diversión._

 _"Sabes que si, ¿a quien podría irritar y robarle su libro Icha Icha si no?"_

 _"A Kakashi, claro..." Bromeó tratando de moverse. "Obito-kun... ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua?" Preguntó mientras luchaba para sentarse, el hombre tomándola del brazo para ayudarle y acomodar las almohadas antes de salir._

'Aun moribunda eres un encanto.'

'Solo quería estar sola un instante, creo que... no debería estar dormida.'

'Lo sabía, tu percepción del genjutsu es perfecto como tu control del chakra. Recuerdo la primera vez que caminaste por el tronco de un árbol.'

'¿La primera... vez?'

'No lo recuerdas, ¿o si? Tenías siete años...'

'Un perro me asustó en el parque, salté los arbustos pero seguía persiguiéndome, así que...'

'Corriste directo al árbol, sin saber lo que es el chakra o que es el control de este, solo seguiste corriendo, subiendo, hasta que...'

'... un chico de ojos tristes me salvó, porque no podía bajar sola.' _La respuesta parecía tan sencilla, pero solo consiguió que silenciosas lágrimas rodaran por su rostro. No importaba como lo mirara, esto no tenía sentido ni lo tendría en mil años. Había hablado con él, sobre su pasado, sobre su relación, sobre... sobre su vida y al final parte de esta ya la sabía._

'En estos momentos, en el exterior un árbol está absorbiendo el chakra de las personas con el objetivo de llegar a su etapa final donde sumirá a todos en un genjutsu definitivo, aun más fuerte que el Kotoamatsukami, los que han sobrevivido han quedado con poco chakra...'

'Debemos hacer algo... dividete y reparte mi chakra de ser necesario.'

'Lo haré si dices mi nombre...'

 _Tenía tantas dudas, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no estaba con Itachi-san o Sasuke-kun? Había tanto que decir, tanto dolor de saber que estaba aquí con ella, que en cierta forma enferma, era él, quien estaba allí para escucharla y acompañarla, tenía miedo de que fuera parte nuevamente de un genjutsu, pero solo podía confiar o morir, porque ya estaban jodidos hasta la médula, si no creía en él... entonces mejor entregarse a la muerte._

'Adelante... Shisui-san.'

'Como ordenes, Sakura-chan.' _La voz sonó juvenil, esa misma voz que tantas veces había escuchado antes._

* * *

"Tsunade-sama."

"Tu eres..." Era difícil saber como llamar a la cosa que apareció frente a ella. Era un Escorpión, eso no lo dudaba, su cuerpo de metro y medio de largo llegaba con facilidad a la altura de su rodilla, el aguijón colgando cerca de su cintura.

"Sakura-chan está atrapada en una de las esferas de Obito, pero me dio libertad para pasar chakra a los heridos." Se explicó la invocación. "Necesita invocar a Katsuyu-sama. Si consume el veneno podrá traer un 15% de su cuerpo como para recuperar a la alianza completa."

"¿Tanto?" Preguntó sorprendida.

"Le prestaré tanto chakra de Sakura-chan como mío, entre los tres podrá hacer una curación de largo alcance." Se excusó el arácnido gigante. "En cuanto lo consuma deberá quedarse quieta hasta poder quebrarlo y sacarlo del cuerpo, es mortal de otra forma, ¿comprende?" La única respuesta fue un asentimiento rápido antes de que pusiera sus manos en posición para beber, una gota gigantezca cayendo allí, sin pensarlo siquiera llevándola a sus labios para dar un trago antes de invocar a la babosa gigante.

No era lo más recomendable, pero lo cierto es que picar a los humanos para transferir chakra era peligroso, su veneno era mortal, la única forma era meterse en el cuerpo de Katsuyu, la cual era inmune, para que esta sirviera de intermediario, sacando lo corrosivo de su chakra para aliviar a los humanos y proveyendo ella una cura.

* * *

Fue liberada, el extraño y eterno sueño acabando de golpe al sentirse caer, sin embargo su instinto fue más fuerte que ella al notar el cabello blanco a un brazo de distancia, tomando el brazo y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo para quebrar la caída.

"Sakura-chan..." Murmuró el hombre al reconocerla, a lo que ella no pudo evitar quitar el cabello de su frente con una caricia. "... fui derrotado... lo siento."

No sabía como pasó exactamente esa derrota, pero las bestias estaban a lo lejos, incluso en su ambiguo parecer se notaba que habían sido arrancadas de Obito igual que ella misma aunque no había sido absorbida dentro del cuerpo principal.

"Está bien, Obito-nii. Aun no es tiempo para conocer a Rin-sensei." Sabía distinguir la realidad de la ficción, pero en este momento el dolor de él necesitaba otro corazón en el que reposar, ella podía entregar el suyo sin problemas ya que conocía el dolor, pero también conocía la felicidad y eso era lo que le hacía fuerte, su familia, Obito era parte de su familia, y a pesar de la destrucción aun deseaba protegerlo, porque ella quizá era la que mejor comprendía el amor y el odio que había en el corazón de él. "Algún día iré y nos presentarás, ¿verdad? Le dirás que soy tu hermana preferida." Acarició el cabello de él, sosteniéndo sobre sus muslos el cuerpo caído.

Sasuke corría a ellos con la espada en la mano, se puso de pie dejando caer a Obito para encontrar la espada a mitad de camino, bloqueándolo antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado cerca, detrás el sonido del kamui, como una aspiración fuerte tratando de hacer vacío, se hizo presente, causando que se girara, instintivamente un shunshin activándose causando la ilusión de clones al detener a las dos personas al mismo tiempo.

"¡DETÉNGANSE, POR FAVOR!" Gritó por una vez mostrando su desesperación, finalmente recurriendo a lo único que se le ocurrió, echando su cuerpo encima del de Obito para cubrirlo con su vida. "Perdón, Obito-nii."

"Sakura, apártate... perdí, se acabó."

"¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que me quiten lo que me queda!"

Hubo gritos y exclamaciones de los otros miembros del Dai Nana Han de su generación, pero todo fue distraído cuando el Yondai se acercó.

"Sakura-chan, muévete, Obito..."

"Obito... cuando estábamos tirando el chakra nos mostraste tu corazón. Parece que tuviste una buena charla con mi hijo, supongo que sacó eso de su madre. Pero en realidad ese debería haber sido tu deber, Kakashi. Si hay alguien que entiende a Obito, que puede decirle algo debes ser tu, su amigo."

La comprensión pasó por los ojos de Naruto al observar a Sasuke pero luego, otro dolor apareció al ver el suelo, donde su otra compañera lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo desplomado del supuesto enemigo, aquel que había estado intentando matarlos a todos. Probablemente era el único que podía comprender a Sasuke, pero, ¿Sakura? ¿quien podía entender a Sakura? ¿Cuales eran sus sueños y aspiraciones? ¿Que era lo que la hacía llorar sobre un hombre que los había traicionado a todos?

"Naruto, tu y Sasuke vayan a ayudar con el resto a sellar a Madara." Pidió Minato a media voz, viendo que necesitarían un momento para que Sakura se controlara, Kakashi aun indeciso sobre si levantar el kunai aunque su esposa estaba tratando de defender a su antiguo compañero o bajarlo definitivamente.

"¡Cierto, aun está libre! ¡Vamos Sasuke!" El Uchiha miró una última vez a los cuerpos desplomados solo para seguir al jinchuriki, caminando a un paso un poco más relajado.

"Lamento no haber protegido a Rin." Se disculpó el antiguo Hokage, observando a Obito desde su posición, pero para extrañeza, el hombre en lugar de decir algo lo que hizo fue levantar el brazo, lentamente enredar sus dedos en las hebras rosadas de la chica que tenía la cabeza escondida en su cuello. El Sharingan y el Rinnegan se movieron para posarse en los ojos de Kakashi que se encontraba acuclillado en forma amenazante.

"Rin era la única luz que tenía en mi camino. Al perder a Rin el mundo que veía cambió completamente. Se convirtió en un verdadero infierno, en un mundo sin esperanzas. Caminé el mundo como Madara y me fui convenciendo. A pesar de tener el Sharingan no podía ver nada, no había nada." Los dedos enredados en el cabello de Sakura la sostuvieron con más firmeza a pesar de que no dejaba de llorar.

"Yo tampoco lo entendí." Admitió Kakashi, lentamente poniendo una mano en la espalda de la chica que ahora temblaba.

"Entonces mi nuevo camino..."

"Es verdad, estaba en el camino que recorrías. Puede que no fuese un error... Yo también pensé que el mundo era un infierno. Lo pensé después de perderte, después de perder a Rin, de perder a Minato-sensei, pero... No lo entendía, pero forcé los ojos para intentar ver y teniendo tu Sharingan y tus palabras logré ver algo."

"¿Ese Naruto? ¿Que te asegura que no fracase?"

"No, puede que fracase. Pero estaré allí para ayudarlo... Tras la muerte de Rin..."

"Rin no está muerta... mientras ella sueñe." Ladró apretando más el agarre en la mujer sobre él.

"Sakura..."

"Son unos idiotas, no me hablen." Fue la respuesta acongojada de la chica en medio del grupo. No era a ella a la que deseaban en ese lugar pero ella era la que sostenía a los dos alumnos de Namikaze Minato en este momento, el lazo invisible que ataba los corazones al mundo. Aun así el hombre debilitado la empujó para sacarla de encima de su cuerpo para luego unir sus manos en el sello de la serpiente dispuesto a hacer lo que debía por una vez. "Obito-nii..."

La chica antes de que hiciera nada lo tocó, concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano que entró en contacto con él, con su mano libre comenzando a realizar sellos en sus manos para tratar de armar un jutsu que no existía, pero sabía cual era su intención así que fue con la corriente, por algo era una Haruno de nacimiento, no había muchos ninjas en su familia, pero los pocos que hubieron eran famosos por su control absoluto de Chakra, casi al punto que la simple voluntad daba forma a los jutsu de ellos.

"Es... un jutsu espacio-tiempo... pero ese iryo..." Comentó Minato confuso sobre que estaría haciendo la chica en este instante.

"Tu legado está conmigo... Obito-nii." El hombre asintió antes de cortar el flujo de energía, apartándose con ojos cerrados, temerosa de ver como Obito, un hombre que en realidad acababa de conocer, al menos físicamente, entregaba su vida en nombre de la alianza.

Todo iría bien salvo por el detalle de ser dominado por Kuro Zetsu, el cual redirigió su chakra para revivir a...

"Madara está vivo." Los ojos rojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par mientras Obito luchaba contra Zetsu por el dominio de su cuerpo, encima que moriría... era algo terrible, no podía atacar a ese ser en el cuerpo de Obito.

La tensión de Obito rogando a Kakashi y a Minato que destruyan el Rinnegan antes de que Madara lo consiga era palpable, aun más cuando vio a Naruto en una nube de Arena junto a Gaara aparecer en instantes desde una sombra acompañados de...

"Shisui..." Murmuró al ver el escorpión que había logrado transportar a los dos jinchuriki y un pequeño trozo de Katsuyu-sama, su nombre llamando por un instante la atención de Kakashi que se giró a verle, solo para regresar al tema entre manos. De todos ella suponía debía ser la única con una cantidad de chakra aceptable por el sello y por el hecho de que mientras el gran árbol robaba chakra ella estaba siendo resguardada por Obito.

"Namikaze-sama debe pasar su mitad del Kyubi a Naruto o morirá." Resumió la ahora juvenil voz de la invocación.

"Alimentaré el chakra para mantener a Naruto hasta que esté estable." Sus ojos posados en el cuerpo de Obito que tenía a Kuro Zetsu pegado. Madara estaba allí, buscando el ojo que le faltaba mientras ella debía cerrar los suyos, alimentando con su chakra al escorpión que dentro de Katsuyu se posó en el estómago de Naruto, para mantener una sanación constante hasta que recuperen la parte del nueve colas de Minato.

"Naruto está equivocado, un Hokage es alguien que camina por delante de todos los demás, pero no es el que soporta el dolor de la nación, ¿Verdad, Sakura-chan?"

Al sentir que se dirigía a ella alzó la cabeza con algo de pena al saber que había estado distraída con el drenado de su chakra por unos instantes, pero sonrió al entender la pregunta.

"Supongo que no..."

"La oscuridad parece ser una herencia Uchiha entonces." El hombre le dio la espalda para ir de frente a Madara. Aun no entendía del todo, pero ya cansada solo pudo aceptar. Probablemente si en este instante le dijeran que era una Uchiha solo asentiría y aceptaría porque estaba cansada de ver muertos y dolor, pero si no ganaban esta guerra.

"Lo seguirá siendo... yo me encargaré." Intercambiaron una mirada significativa, a lo que recibió una media sonrisa de aceptación de parte de él antes de cerrar los ojos, encargándose de mantener con vida el cuerpo de Naruto era la prioridad ahora.

"¡Kakashi! ¡Llévales a la otra dimensión!" Al escuchar el grito atinó a aferrarse a la arena, siendo la segunda o tercera vez que era transportada desde que descubrieron el poder de Kakashi. Pero Madara intervino nuevamente hasta que entre los dos hombres, los compañeros de Rin, lograron distraerlo para transportarla con Naruto y llegando al mundo de cubos blancos dispares mientras seguía su lucha por mantener a Naruto con vida.

"¿Shisui? ¿Katsuyu?"

"Estamos bien, Sakura-chan." Avisó el escorpión que seguía trabajando hasta que se formó nuevamente el portal, cayendo Obito que se acercó a Naruto, sin decir palabras comenzando a sellar la parte de Kurama que había pertenecido a Minato-sensei dentro del chico.

"Obito-nii... ¿Por que?"

"A pesar de todo, lloras por mi, no podía dejar que las cosas acabaran así, Kakashi tiene razón, Rin solo mira a Uchiha Obito y hasta que no vuelva a serlo..." Sonrió a medias, aun pasando el chakra de los Biju a Naruto pero liberando la otra para comenzar a hacer sellos de una sola mano. Ese solo hecho dejándola sorprendida por su destreza, tan fuerte su determinación que era capaz de dividir su chakra espiritual en dos, para dejar las bestias dentro de Naruto y para...

Tocó su frente con dos dedos, allí donde el triángulo invertido descansaba, un flujo de chakra recorriendo todo su cuerpo hasta revolverle el estómago, a lo que debió agacharse sosteniéndolo.

"No me creas tonto, Sakura-chan... ninjutsu espacio-tiempo, una copia de mis células pasaron a tu cuerpo en ese instante... no, mis células en estado puro, mi célula original, la primera." Ella no le sostuvo la mirada, desviando los ojos para que él no pudiera notar su reacción ante la verdad de las palabras. "Estoy transfiriendo parte de mi conciencia... no creo que pueda guardar muchos recuerdos o cosas así, pero no será un clon, será... otra oportunidad."

Los ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ser no solo descubierta si no ayudada en su retorcido plan. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero siempre decía que no dejaba lo que era suyo y el Dai Nana Han lo era, era más suyo que cualquier otra cosa.

"Prometo que serás feliz... haré todo lo posible, quizá no tengas padre, aunque Kakashi ya no quiera... pero, estaremos juntos, ¿si?"

"No descartes a Baka-kashi así, es un idiota y no el mejor con los sentimientos, pero aun en las peores ocasiones, él siempre ha sido leal, él no va a abandonar a sus compañeros." Había un tono entre dientes de 'no es como yo', solo le quedaba confiar en Obito.

"¿Por que yo? ¿Por que me elegiste a mi para mantener con vida la memoria de Rin-sensei?" Preguntó en un momento desesperado.

"Porque tu ya soñabas con ella, aun antes de que yo te descubriera, los sueños eran los tuyos... lo que la mantenía con vida en un mundo gris. Imagina mi sorpresa al descubrir que estabas indirectamente relacionada con Kakashi y que Rin era alguien de quien habías escuchado."

"Lo que más temía Kakashi, era olvidarlos. Él no sabía que yo estaba cerca, al menos no al principio. Luego del primer año dentro de Raíz me dejaron salir y lo único que pensé luego de vivir el verdadero infierno era donde estaban mis amigos." Tenía el deseo de moverse, pero temía romper la conexión de la mano de él con su frente. "Así que busqué su casa... aun tenía la foto del Minato Han en un estante junto a la cama... Rin era... hermosa." Lo último lo dijo con cierta duda. Cuando decía Hermosa no se refería a sexualmente atractiva, pero esa sonrisa, esa alegría que parecía iluminar por encima de sus dos compañeros, era algo precioso.

Llamado por el sonido de las voces Naruto despertó, rápido poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la dimensión por sus propios medios, ni siquiera dedicando una segunda mirada a los dos que le acompañaban.


	32. Ortiga

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Ortiga: Vida y Muerte, Protección**

"Permitenos soñar una última vez..."

 _"Como pasa el tiempo..." Mencionó recargándose contra el cuerpo de su marido que le abrazaba por detrás._

 _"Maa, como crecieron... ya me siento viejo."_

 _"Oye, Baka-kashi, Amaya-chan parece que le gusta el chico Yamanaka." Comentó una voz a su lado, obligándola a girar para ver efectivamente al hombre cicatrizado con un brazo sobre el hombro de una mujer castaña que por una vez iba sin el Kumadori morado en las mejillas._

 _"Mira, allí está Takeshi." Señaló la mujer antes de extender el brazo para llamar la atención del chico que a regañadientes saludó con una mano tímida, contrario a la chica, Amaya que se encontraba hablando sin parar con otras dos chicas que también habían alcanzado la graduación en este año, estas dándole ánimos a una Amaya sonrojada mientras le indicaban probablemente al único Yamanaka de cabello negro que había visto en su vida. En serio, ¿Sai con Ino teniendo un hijo? La idea sola ya le daba escalofríos... Ino era muy consentida y Sai demasiado... bueno, Sai. Se preguntaba un hijo de ambos, ¿a quien saldría?_

 _Regresando a su principal preocupación, realmente, esos chicos eran dignos hijos de sus padres._

 _Amaya-chan tenía el cabello plateado en una coleta baja que le recordaba a las fotos de Sakumo, sus ojos eran negros que no sabía si era por los genes Uchiha en ella o los ojos de Kakashi, pero si no fuera porque ella misma dio luz, la chica era un clon femenino de Kakashi, parece que la genética no estuvo de su lado allí, por suerte. Takeshi-kun en cambio era una perfecta mezcla de sus padres. Ojos expresivos negros, cabello castaño rebelde y al igual que la pequeña Amaya un cuerpo entrenado para velocidad._

 _Como fue predicho, ambos acabaron siendo parte del equipo siete, al mando de..._

 _"Esto va a ser difícil-kore..."_

 _No pudo evitar las risas mientras extendía la mano para desordenar los cabellos del castaño Sarutobi._

 _"Te dije que si le hubieras pedido ayuda a Moegi-chan no sería tan complicado." Comentó mientras el más joven de los presentes trataba de sacudir su mano para que no le causara más vergüenza._

 _"Lo sé, Sakura-sensei, pero tiene cosas que hacer, aparte... Dai Nana Han, de por si, es un poco... demasiado. Quisiera que al menos no fueran personas tan conocidas, digo, combo Hatake-Uchiha-Inuzuka, Potencialmente mejor equipo de rastreo y ninjutsu que el equipo Hyuga-Aburame-Inuzuka será un desastre-kore." Comentó pasando la mano por la nuca con preocupación mientras veía a los equipos esperar a sus sensei por primera vez._

 _"No pienses tanto que en dos años se graduará el hijo de Naruto, si le toca a Udon-chan será inolvidable."_

 _Tras la espalda del Sarutobi, Obito posó una mano en su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos rosa así como ella lo había hecho con su alumno momentos antes. Tras él se asomó Rin-san, sonriendo amablemente, sus labios formando una palabra que no esperaba de una ilusión..._

 _'_ Gracias _.'_

 _Fue cuando todo desapareció, todo a su alrededor dejó de existir salvo por ella y esa mujer castaña, salvo porque ya no se veía adulta, ahora debía tener su edad, quizá un poco más joven, como la recordaba de la foto que tenía Kakashi de su equipo, una camiseta negra y shorts negros, medias altas marrones y delantal médico._

 _"Sakura-chan..."_

 _"¿Rin-sensei? Pero, ¿como? Yo creí... Obito-nii siempre..."_

 _"Obito en este momento está con Kakashi... me pidió un momento para ayudarle. Como sabrás el combate se está dando en diferentes dimensiones. El chakra Yin es la energía espiritual que conecta los mundos, así que al estar activado tu sello Blanco más la enorme energía espiritual que se está gestando a tu alrededor también pude acercarme. Pero igual que Obito-kun, ambos estamos muertos, solo podemos hacerlo a través de las personas cercanas, que nos conocen..."_

 _"Rin-sensei, yo no soy precisamente alguien que le conozca, usted estaba muerta mucho antes de que yo naciera..."_

 _"Pero Obito-kun hizo que nos conociéramos, nuestros sueños, nuestros deseos... ¿Sabes? Kakashi me gustaba, pero era algo lejano, era el chico genial, el genio de nuestro equipo, mientras Obito... él se esforzaba tanto, nunca se daba cuenta lo fuerte que era porque estaba comparándose con Kakashi y a su vez eso lo hacía esforzarse más, ser más fuerte... Por eso siempre lo estaba observando, porque era mi deber cuidar de ellos." La joven castaña se acercó a ella, posando una mano en su hombro._

 _Todo este mundo de blancura interminable era tan etéreo que ni el peso de esa extremidad en su hombro sentía. La sensación de calidez estaba, pero lo físico faltaba de alguna forma rara._

 _"Yo no seré tu, no eres una reencarnación como son tus compañeros, pero no por eso eres más débil... Sea por las intenciones que Danzo-sama haya maquinado, tienes sangre Uchiha corriendo en tus venas, la de Uchiha Madara. Haz alcanzado la maestría de Minato-sensei con la técnica del Nidaime, tu velocidad real cuando actives el sello negro los superará, Sakura-chan."_

 _La joven de ojos verdes posó lentamente su mano sobre la ajena, mirándola con curiosidad._

 _"¿Como sabes todo eso?"_

 _"Obito-kun te lo dijo: Mientras me sueñes yo seguiré con vida." Sakura asintió pensativa a sus palabras. "Aparte, somos las chicas del Dai Nana Han, tenemos que ser unidas, sin nosotras, estos locos perderían el control de la situación. ¿Te imaginas si Kakashi no te tuviera allí con él? A mi me da miedo imaginarme..."_

 _"No sé si es algo para sentirme orgullosa todo eso, Rin-sensei. Yo solo quiero regresar junto a Kakashi. Eso es todo lo que quiero, quiero que acabe la guerra, que él y los chicos se encuentren bien, que Obito-nii tenga un futuro..."_

 _"Y lo tendrá, así como él le dio un regalo temporal a Kakashi, yo puedo darte algo a ti, pero deberás darme el control por un rato, yo me encargaré de curar a Kakashi y a esos dos chicos..." La única respuesta fue un asentimiento asombrado mientras la mujer castaña se abrazó a ella y el mundo iba distorsionándose hasta que perdió enfoque, cayendo dormida aun dentro de su propia mente._

* * *

No sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando, el mundo se veía confuso, el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza dando paso a una leve luz en el horizonte, tierra húmeda y fría bajo su espalda. Nada tenía sentido, no podía escuchar grillos, no podía escuchar...

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!" El grito no era desesperado solamente, era desgarrador, haciéndole desear dar vuelta el rostro para poder ver a la persona que gritaba, pero no podía, no sabía donde... ¿que había pasado? ¿Como llegó allí? Podía ver el amanecer a lo lejos, por debajo de su cuerpo se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke aparentemente teniendo una encantadora charla. Los podía ver con tanta definición que era doloroso, su cerebro estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero...

Esos idiotas...

Ahora recordaba, la voz del anciano que la comparaba con una mujer, una mujer que desconocía, recordaba haberse alejado de su equipo para acompañar a Madara en sus últimos momentos de vida, de su segunda vida. No sabía por que razón lo hizo, le debía respeto, una parte de ella se lo decía, después de todo, ella en su interior cargaba un pedazo de él. Danzo-sama a pesar de todo lo hecho y dicho aun conservaba un enorme respeto por el Shodai hasta el último momento de su vida, a pesar de tener las células de este en su cuerpo...

Por el otro lado, agradecía compartir genes con el Uchiha y no con Senju... Luego de todo lo vivido, era evidente que las células del primer Hokage solo servían para terminar de arruinar las cosas por mucho que todos parecían propensos a favorecerlas. Dentro de lo que cabía los Uchiha eran casi normales salvo por el tema del Sharingan y una pequeña psicosis que parecían sufrir al perder lo amado...

El solo pensarlo, comprendiendo un poco más el tema... agradecía que Itachi hubiera matado a todos salvo a Sasuke, porque si todo el clan se quedara vivo pero Sasuke muriera, si Uchiha Itachi hubiera caído en la oscuridad, no hubiera nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerlo.

Por el otro lado, ella pudo entender como funcionaba ese día en que sintió desaparecer el chakra de Kakashi, ese día fue el día en que odio a Pain y todo lo que representaba, a Akatsuki y posteriormente a Obito y Madara, cuando descubrió que Sasuke se había unido por muy temporal que fuera esa unión... lo quiso muerto, no podía verlo a los ojos sin tratar de destruirlo como ella se sintió ser destruida, hacerle beber de ese infierno en el que le había hundido temporalmente, un mundo sin Kakashi, sin Moegi, sin Konohamaru, sin Udon, sin Sai. Robarle lo último que le quede, así fuera la memoria de su hermano.

El odio con el que se había estado familiarizando desde la primera vez que dejó de trabajar dentro de raíz no era nada en comparación a lo que ese día sintió... no solo al ver morir a la persona más importante para ella si no al regresar, cuando había alcanzado finalmente la paz, que le regresaran al mundo de los vivos había sido una tortura en si misma.

La luz se oscureció un poco, no podía distinguir la figura, pero sintió la presión en su cintura, del lado derecho. Por alguna razón no vio más, la persona obligandola a cerrar los ojos a pesar de que movió los labios tratando de comunicarse, en vano cuando sus labios rozaron el cuero sucio y desgastado de unos guantes para luego apartarse, alejando la oscuridad y el calor con la sombra.

"¡Alégrense luego! ¡Levanten el genjutsu ahora!" Esa voz...

"Kaka-sensei..."

"Kakashi."

"Si no lo hacen ahora me encargaré de cortar lo que les queda de brazo..."

Quiso inclinar la cabeza para ver que pasaba, pero no logró ver nada, así que se echó hacia atrás, los dedos moviéndose lentamente para rozar algo... se sentía una barra de metal que le estaba atravesando, ni siquiera sabía de donde había salido, pero allí estaba, clavándola contra una piedra, si posición inclinada casi le hacía sentir parada con todo su peso sostenido sobre su cintura y cadera.

"Rin..." Llamó como si la mujer pudiera responderle, pero sabía que no podía, ya se había despedido. Estaba sola...

"Lo siento, Rin y Obito ya se fueron..." Respondió la voz mandona que escuchó lejana hacía solo un momento, así que abrió los ojos para ver los expresivos ojos negros de...

"Anata..."

"Si, mi amor... soy yo, tranquila, ya viene Sai, él te sacará de aquí." Murmuró Kakashi para ella, arrodillándose junto a su cuerpo, inclinándose para que la frente de él tocara la de ella en un rezo silencioso de que llegara el médico para ayudarles. Y es que las piernas tenían un extraño ángulo, los brazos ensangrentados y la barra que salía de su vientre, realmente no era una imagen agradable.

"Obito..." Trató de comunicarse con él con algo de dificultad, la mano derecha posándose en el bajo vientre en un gesto de protección.

"¡¿Que hiciste, Sakura?!" Gritó alarmado, llamando la atención de los dos chicos que se habían levantado para poder en conjunto levantar el jutsu que apricionaba a todos. Al girarse ambos pudieron ver el cuerpo moribundo a Kakashi-sensei que no parecía nada feliz. "¡Apurense!" Agregó el hombre dirigiéndose a ellos.

"Sakura-chan, Kakashi-senpai." Escucharon todos una voz juvenil que provenía de la misma tierra.

"Shisui-san... Por favor..."

"Traeré a Sai de inmediato."

Más silencio mientras sentía como por las piedras del Valle del Fin se acercaban los dos genin eternos para acomodarse a sus lados, pero los ojos no se podían quedar abiertos, lentamente amenazaban con cerrarse.

"No puedes dormir ahora, Okāsan." Murmuró nuevamente el jonin, pero ya solo lo podía sentir, su cuerpo estaba muy cansado como para tratar de abrir los ojos.

* * *

"Kaka-sensei... ¿Sakura está...?" Los ojos del cielo se posaron sobre el Jonin mientras el otro chico parecía concentrado en el rostro desmayado de Sakura que se encontraba con los labios separados tratando de respirar por la boca. No era una visión ideal de ella, el cabello había crecido un poco y se encontraba desparramado en todas direcciones como una medusa, el chaleco de cuero lo había perdido mientras buscaban a Sasuke a través de las dimensiones, el brazo derecho tenía quemaduras de ácido.

Hacía unas horas recordaba que estaban peleando con Naruto pero algo, como si fuera un ala de un color azul oscuro interrumpió el ataque de ambos... pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando esa ala de un Susanoo incompleto se terminó por completar pero siendo encerrada por una armadura verde, un color que nunca había visto, no que hubiera muchos Susanoo dando vuelta, contando el suyo solo había visto a tres Uchiha usándolo y un cuarto el de Kakashi, así que valga la redundancia cuando vio dentro del ser de energía que desplegó dos abanicos gigantes para usarlos de escudo, al vínculo débil del equipo 7, Haruno Sakura, con un ojo llorando sangre y el otro desplegando un Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan.

"¿Quien es Haruno Sakura?" Preguntó, interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento de los otros dos presentes.

"Hatake Sakura." Declaró Kakashi terminante, como una advertencia que no sabía que necesitaría, realmente no quería ver a Sasuke demasiado cerca de Sakura, aunque era consciente que si ella deseaba al Uchiha no podría detenerla, pero no por eso voluntariamente la iba a entregar así de fácil. "Hatake Sakura es una kunoichi de Konohagakure no Sato." Respondió con simpleza. "Es mi esposa, la maestra del último equipo siete, la compañera de Sai del clan Hatake, quien cuida las flores del monumento de los Hokage." Había muchas explicaciones más que no creía dignas de alguien que abandonó a la aldea y a sus amigos, pero había otras como esas simples que podía hablarlas. Construir una imagen de la mujer que trataban de rescatar.

"Fue la alumna preferida de Danzo-sama hasta el día de su muerte..." Agregó una voz tras ellos, ojos negros con una mirada desafiante se toparon con otros de igual color, claramente en desagrado por la presencia del Uchiha allí con ellos.

"Sai-nii..." Llegó el susurro de la mujer que giró la cabeza para tratar de ver a la persona aunque sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

"Danzo-sama siempre dijo que causaba morbos a los que no nos conocían cuando me llamabas así, Sasori-chan." Respondió él que se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente antes de poner sus manos brillando verde sobre el cuerpo de ella, apenas de costado viendo los hombres que tenían dos brazos casi muertos cayendo sin movilidad a sus costados.

"Danzo-sama se preocupaba demasiado, por eso acabó muerto." Respondió ella pudiendo hablar un poco más claro, al otro lado de su cuerpo Kakashi comenzó a buscar una cantimplora con algo de agua para poder ofrecerle apenas un sorbo por miedo a que su estómago tuviera ruptura.

"Sakura-chan necesita un nuevo sello, el que le dejó Itachi se quebró." Se escuchó a un lado, la mención de su hermano llevando a Alerta a Sasuke que giró para ver una sombra con dos ojos rojos de tres tomoe brillando. "Sasuke-chan..."

"Esa voz... la reconocería en cualquier lugar, pero, ¿Shisui? ¿No se supone que te encuentras...?"

"¿Muerto? Si, la muerte no fue algo agradable precisamente... Pero no iba a dejar a Itachi con toda la carga. A cambio digamos que estoy un poco limitado."

"¿Eh? Teme, ¿lo conoces?" Preguntaba Naruto mirando a la sombra y a Sasuke en intervalo.

"Claro que lo conozco... es mi primo, Uchiha Shisui, pero se supone que está muerto, ¿como puede un muerto seguir aquí?"

"Digamos que fui 'adoptado' en el bosque por una Invocación... o algo así." Lentamente de la sombra salió un escorpión enorme, o al menos para el tamaño estándar de esos animales. El cuerpo brillando en las primeras luces del amanecer, el aguijón imponente, pero sus ojos... parecían el Sharingan pero eran solo una copia, como una marca de identidad.

"Eres... la invocación de Sakura. ¿Esos ojos?" Preguntó curioso el morocho, apenas dando una mirada a los otros dos que estaban liberando a Sakura, la cual parecía inconsciente, por cansancio, por dolor, no estaba seguro pero claramente ella no parecía dispuesta a despertar pronto.

"Es una larga historia pero se puede decir que mis ojos humanos los regalé." Si un escorpión tuviera hombros para encoger, probablemente lo hubiera hecho ya.

"¿Por que no viniste a mi? ¿Por que no ayudaste a Itachi cuando te necesitaba?"

"Cálmate, Sasuke." Cortó en seco el ahora animal mítico. "No es como si pudiera hacer mucho, no estaba en mis planes acabar así, no sé como es que desperté siendo un escorpión gigante que se mueve entre las sombras. El pergamino fue firmado por un antiguo Kazekage, no sé como yo terminé dentro de aquí, probablemente antes de ser yo otra persona ocupó el lugar, No sé quien fue, no tengo respuestas a eso, pero tras tomar el lugar del anterior Akasuna no Sasori fue el que firmó la invocación y hace un año..."

"Hace un año le robamos el pergamino al cuerpo de marioneta de Sasori." Agregó Sai, apenas alzando la mirada mientras Naruto sostenía una venda blanca frente a este que con un pincel estaba decorándola con sellos antes de tomarla y atarla sobre los ojos de Sakura. "Estoy cansado de estos juegos, Sasori-chan corre peligro constante rodeada de todos ustedes. Me la llevaré de regreso." Era la primera vez que el chico de mirada poco expresiva les dedicaba un sermón y más aun que los trataba con desagrado.

"¡Sai! ¡¿Donde te la llevas?! ¡Espera-ttebayo!" Gritó Naruto, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a correr tras el morocho que cargaba el cuerpo de la mujer a su espalda que había sido acomodada allí por el líder de los Hatake.

"¡Despreocúpate, Eunuco!" Respondió el chico con una clara sonrisa falsa en el rostro antes de borrarla como ya en otras ocasiones había hecho. "Tu preocúpate de tu romance retorcido con el Uchiha, es la última advertencia, ¡Aléjate de mi familia!"

Dicho eso, se giró saltando entre las piedras y las paredes llevándose a Sakura a su espalda en dirección a Konoha, descartando la presencia de los otros tres, aunque Kakashi sabía que a él lo esperaban, por el otro lado, sabía que Sakura estaría feliz de ver a Naruto y Sasuke reunidos al fin.

Claro que el saber que los vería más tarde o en un día cuando pudieran volver a mover las tropas de regreso a las aldeas no ayudaba en absoluto en ese instante con la mirada de sus otros dos alumnos sobre él.

"Voy a ser papá." Anunció como forma de quebrar la tensión en el ambiente, tratando de olvidar que si fuera por estos dos no solo no lo sería si no que estaría camino a ser viudo, solo dos meses después de casarse, la sola idea le revolvía el estómago.

"Eso es bueno, Kaka-sensei, dattebayo." Asintió el rubio mientras el otro parecía que aun no registraba lo que pasaba, así que el mayor le dedicó solo una de sus sonrisas que le cerraban los ojos al punto de ser graciosas. "Sakura tenía tanto miedo de ser madre hace solo un mes..." Admitió bajando la mirada, apenas moviendo los ojos para ver si le prestaban atención antes de seguir. "Decía que luego de matar tanta gente... que no se sentía digna."

"Quiero la historia completa..." Expresó el Uchiha que se sentó para ver a los otros dos mientras el maestro sacaba un pergamino con utilidades médicas para poder vendar los brazos de huesos triturados de los dos.

"Todo empezó cuando te fuiste y Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama..."

* * *

"Felicidades por ser nombrado Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi-san." Felicitó la Godaime mientras le pasaba otra pila de papeles al hombre que a la semana de regresar a la aldea había sido jurado en su nuevo puesto.

Las puertas de Konoha estaban atestadas de gente que quería ver a Naruto, el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, la aldea al fin había sido reconstruida, la base ANBU había recuperado su gente, la base NE no había sufrido con el ataque de Pain, pero ahora con una nueva cabeza en la oficina y siendo tan pocos se notaba el movimiento aun menos que antes.

Hyuga Neji había pedido ser introducido a Ne o ROOT, como algunos lo llamaban, según sus palabras en pago por haber sido salvado por Sakura, ser introducido como guardaespaldas personal de ella. Antes de ello, claro, él debía salir del hospital.

Hyuga Hinata al fin había podido ser clara sobre sus sentimientos con Naruto, que ante el conflicto con sus compañeros de equipo, le pidió paciencia, que tomaran esto con tiempo, no era un no, era simplemente un pedido de espacio para poder digerir la guerra. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke había sido tomado en custodia para pagar sus crímenes en la cárcel durante al menos 6 meses.

El resto del equipo Kurenai llevaba una vida bastante tranquila, tanto los Inuzuka como los Aburame habían sobrevivido casi en su totalidad por la posición en la que se encontraban al ser ninja 'especiales', ninguno demasiado cercano a ellos fue perdido, y ambos clanes eran bastante antisociales como para acercarse en simpatía a otros clanes.

Equipo Shikamaru, anteriormente Asuma, por el contrario sobrevivieron todos a costa de los padres de dos de sus miembros, lo cual hacía que todo el tema fuera aun más triste. Habían peleado contra su antiguo Sensei revivido por el Edo Tensei, habían perdido a las cabezas de los clanes Yamanaka y Nara y ahora... Shikamaru acostumbrado a las responsabilidades asumió el rol de mando sin problemas, aunque solo estaba esperando el luto adecuado ya que su madre era la verdadera cabeza del clan, un puesto indiscutible a los ojos de todos los miembros de este, contrario a Ino cuya madre siempre había sido civil y desconocía como tomar el mando de una familia shinobi, así que Ino asumió el mando mientras se planteaba como pasar el tema del heredero, quizá no por unos años pero tarde o temprano debería tener descendencia, pero con alguien que no fuera de una línea heredera de otro clan para poder dar continuidad al apellido.

Maito Gai casi había quedado paralítico tras el último ataque a Madara, había sido rescatado por Naruto pero eso no había alcanzado para salvar del todo la pierna. Lo bueno, entre Udon, Sai y Tsunade habían podido reconstruirla al punto que no tenía dolor, podía caminar cortas distancias pero dudaban que pudiera volver a luchar así. El resto del tiempo debía pasarlo en silla de ruedas.

Yuhi Kurenai dio luz a una niña cuando acabó la guerra, aun estaba en el hospital de hecho, su nombre era Mirai, era la viva imagen de su padre, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas del clan Sarutobi sin lugar a dudas. Konohamaru que era el nieto del Sandaime Hokage decidió ceder el puesto de herencia a la niña, haciendo a Kurenai la portadora hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad.

Y hablando del equipo Sakura, los tres habían construido una casa dentro de los terrenos Hatake para vivir juntos hasta que decidieran otra cosa, los huérfanos siendo adoptados como parte del clan y por ende siendo reconocidos por el nombre de este, se podía decir que al final había ganado tres hermanos menores, tres tíos para cuando el bebé naciera. Sai también se había sumado en forma similar bajo su lógica que no tenía sentido no hacerlo oficial cuando vivían todos bajo el mismo techo, comían en la misma mesa, no dormían en la misma habitación porque sería muy vergonzoso que Sai los viera a Sakura y a él en sus momentos íntimos... aunque sospechaba que nada de eso le sorprendería al chico.

"Ah, Hatake-san." Escuchó al otro lado de la puerta antes de que esta se abriera para dejar ver a su afamada esposa que caminó entre los papeles sin poder ver por la venda en sus ojos que bloqueaba por completo la luz. "¿Has venido a ver a Kakashi en su primer día?" Sonrió la anterior Hokage.

"Vine a traerle el almuerzo, porque no creo que pueda salir de aquí, aparte, pensaba ayudarle un poco. Yo ya tengo organizado todo mi trabajo del Butai, y como en el próximo año no podré tomar misiones de campo, mejor ayudar a poner en orden los papeles." Bromeó mientras colocaba un bento en el escritorio.

Apenas había pasado dos semanas en total si lo pensaban bien, realmente esperaba ver algún cambio en ella, pero para su alivio no había ninguno, o quizá era demasiado sutil a sus ojos. Aun llevaba un vestido qipao rojo con un protector de cuero que ahora protegía bajo el busto y su vientre, en la parte trasera marcado con claridad el símbolo del clan Hatake. La torera negra con rojo de Raíz al igual que el Tanto que a pesar de no estar disponible para campo, menos ahora siendo la Comandante de Operaciones Oscuras. Lo único llamativo eran las vendas en los ojos que poseían los sellos de Sai para que no pasara la luz por ellas y mantuvieran a raya el poder del Dojutsu que ella poseía tras estas.

"Siempre es bueno tener un par de manos extra..." Admitió él que sintió la mano de ella posarse en su hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

"Tranquilo, Anata... recuerda que no estás solo. Yo te ayudaré a protegerlos a todos. Ya sabes, nuestro combo es el mejor, incluso que el de Naruto y Sasuke, ¿verdad?" Le recordó con unas risas que provocaron la sonrisa de la anterior Kage ante la pareja.

"La sombra y la sombra de la sombra. Que irónico... si el abuelo se le hubiera ocurrido un método así las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes, ¿no creen?" Eso hizo detenerse a los dos con algo de tristeza antes de sonreír la chica.

"No sé, lo poco que vi de Madara, me pareció una persona muy testaruda, no creo que se hubiera conformado con ser la Sombra de Soporte."

"Maa... puede ser, pero hubiera sido diferente. Tal vez los Uchiha no se hubieran sentido tan apartados."

"Bueno, los Uchiha como Clan no existen ya... lo que queda de ellos es el Sharingan y ahora es parte del clan Hatake, así que ustedes dos deberían despreocuparse del tema." Les recordó la rubia indicando el vientre aun plano de la Comandante de Raíz y los ojos sellados de esta.

"Quizá no sean un clan, pero Sasuke se negará a que desaparezca su apellido por lo que hará algo. Lo que aun no sé es QUE."


	33. Calendula

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Caléndula: Pasión, Creatividad, Crueldad, Pena, Celos**

"Ve a ver a tus subordinados, Okaa-san." Le dijo el nuevo Rokudaime Hokage a su esposa que se encontraba a su lado firmando y revisando documentos a la par, ambos habiendo encontrado la mejor forma de imitar la firma del otro sin necesidad de hacerlo realmente al resumir la firma simplemente a 'Hatake' y usar el sello con el escudo familiar. El nuevo apodo era quizá el único que ella abrazaba con una sonrisa relajada, ahora que unos meses habían pasado y el embarazo era notorio veía inevitable el cambio de roles que habían tomado ambos.

No, nunca dejarían de ser ninjas, y probablemente ahora más que nunca la obligación de proteger a la aldea por sobre todas las cosas era prioritario, aquí sería donde viviría el hijo que esperaban, aunque considerando las posiciones, probablemente fuera más él que ella quien debiera estar disponible para el niño, porque Sakura estaba completamente convencida de que sería nene. El trabajo de ella la llevaba a las entrañas más oscuras de esta ciudad, ella no tenía la opción de dar la espalda a la aldea, así que simplemente deberían adaptarse como pudieran, harían que las cosas funcionaran...

Pero no estaban solos, el equipo de ella estaba también al tanto, Udon decidió ser el primero en intentar llegar a rango Jonin declarando que cuando el bebé creciera necesitaría un maestro Jonin que lo conociera considerando que probablemente tendría el Sharingan o al menos la capacidad para despertarlo y necesitaría de un médico y especialista que fuera capaz de ayudarlo y guiarlo correctamente. El segundo fue Konohamaru sin dudarlo, decidido a ser uno de los guardaespaldas del Rokudaime Hokage, así que se puso como meta dos años para llegar a Jonin, decidido a pedir ayuda a Naruto para conseguir su objetivo. La mujer del equipo, más sabia que los otros dos, tomó la decisión de hacer las cosas con calma, llegaría a Jonin cuando llegara, mientras quería trabajar tiempo parcial en el orfanato de Konoha. Había escuchado la historia de Naruto, se había conectado en un momento de la guerra con las emociones de él, quien mostró su historia personal desde antes de la academia... el sistema para huérfanos no estaba bien, Naruto no tenía por que haber estado solo, pero era mejor solo que maltratado.

Y Hatake Moegi quería cambiarlo. Quería desarmar el sistema desde la base para poder construir uno mejor con el apoyo del Hokage y de la Sombra de Respaldo. Ahora era el momento para jugar a la política, ahora que el nombre Hatake le iba a abrir las puertas necesarias para el cambio, ser chunin era en este caso era mejor que ser Jonin para evitar limitaciones de rango. Y ya sabía quien era que quería para ser su apoyo, aunque la consideraran un poco... loca.

"¿Seguro? Aun hay cosas para hacer aquí, Tou-san." Respondió ella con ligereza, parándose para ir a servirle una taza de té a Kakashi antes de prepararse para salir.

"Maa, Maa, van a creer que te tengo secuestrada haciendo todo mi trabajo, aun debes ubicar a los últimos que quedaron en Raíz por si desean retomar sus rangos."

"La cantidad de espías que hubo que llamar de regreso no tiene nombre, Danzo-sama era realmente una persona manipuladora. Por suerte todos sus papeles estaban ordenados y yo tenía acceso. Aunque insisto que otra persona debería tomar el mando." Comentó girándose levemente al hombre de sobretodo negro que portaba máscara de ave, para ser más precisa, la de Lechuza detrás de la cual se encontraban ojos del clan Hyuga. "Fukurō es un nuevo miembro voluntario y está como guardaespaldas, pero escaseamos personal. Luego de la guerra todas las naciones quieren mantener rostro de buenas relaciones así que mientras los shinobi del cuerpo militar no tienen casi trabajo, Raíz está inundándose, porque todos quieren trabajar por debajo de la vista del resto. Si persisten los pedidos de retiro de ROOT voy a tener que quitar la posibilidad a las personas de retirarse en primer lugar."

"Ah, Sakura-chan... Pero hay que darles una oportunidad, Danzo les ha quitado el poder de decidir sobre sus vidas por tanto tiempo, tampoco puedes quitarles la posibilidad de regresar a sus vidas."

"Tu piensas en los individuos, yo pienso en la aldea... es así, anata." Bufó ella al poner la taza cerca de la mano derecha de él. Dos ojos negros la miraron a los ojos desparejos, uno verde uno negro, inclinando la cabeza a la espera de que elabore. "En estos momentos el 60% de los pedidos están pasando directamente por Raíz o ANBU ya que las personas están pidiendo discreción. Contrario a ANBU, Raíz se basa en proteger Konoha por sobre todas las cosas, pero los 'amigos' de Danzo-sama parecen haberse olvidado de ello."

"Así que como la aldea no hará un movimiento en contra de las otras aldeas te buscan para trabajos sucios que pueden llegar a implicar gente de afuera." Concluyó él frotando su frente. "Y como casi no hay trabajo para los escuadrones shinobi, tampoco se pueden rechazar hasta que no se normalice la situación política." Lentamente asintió con la cabeza, sabía que Sakura iba a cargar en sus hombros todo lo negativo de la aldea, lo que le molestaba era que no le estuviera dando una opción a él sobre como enfrentar la situación. "Debes negociar con los que quedan entonces, quiero que lleves a Sai a las negociaciones para que las cosas estén en orden para cuando tengas que tomarte el tiempo." Agregó, llamándola a su lado para poner una mano en su abultado vientre, luego colocando la mejilla, el apenas perceptible chakra de su mano recibiendo información de la vida que se formaba allí.

"Tranquilo, Tou-san... vamos a estar bien. Cuando llegue a casa hablaremos, por una vez creo que la reunión será corta, debo tratar algo con Mitokado-sama y Utatane-sama." Asintió, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente antes de salir por la puerta seguida de Fukuro, quien era ahora su guardaespaldas personal.

A pesar de aceptar y salir, Kakashi sabía que en realidad ella solo estaba dándole un signo de confianza, él jamás en el tiempo que la conocía le había pedido que se retirara. Le había recordado horarios o indicando lugares en los que debía estar, pero aun no era hipócrita, él nunca llegaría a tiempo a ningún lugar, no iba a insistir que ella lo hiciera, así que ella de seguro sabía que si le pedía que se fuera sería por algo.

Ese algo abrió la puerta mientras él observaba por la ventana a su esposa hablar con el ANBU ROOT, para insistir que caminara a su lado mientras se dirigía rumbo a la Hokage-iwa.

"Hokage-sama..." Habló el hombre, no, adolescente, que había entrado solo un momento atrás.

"Sasuke." Asintió indicando que se acercara al escritorio, a paso lento tomando su puesto para ver al chico.

Sabía que el adolescente lo estaba analizando, desde que terminó la guerra habían pasado 4 meses, un poco más, un poco menos, pero las cosas habían cambiado. Estaba seguro que el Uchiha al ver sus ojos notaría la diferencia, más considerando que tenía un Rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo y probablemente podría captar la variación del flujo del chakra.

"¿Por que me ha mandado a llamar? Creí que aun faltaban unos meses..."

"Maa, se puede decir que si, pero tengo trabajo para ti." Admitió apoyando los codos en el escritorio para descansar su cabeza de forma pensativa. Sasuke solo parecía esperar sus palabras, las cuales no sabía por donde empezar a elaborar hasta que finalmente suspiró, retrocediendo un poco. Analizarse mutuamente no iba a deshacerle del problema que era Sasuke a su parecer, así que mejor era enfrentar las cosas como eran y seguir adelante. "Pensar que en algún momento sentí envidia..."

"¿Envidia?" Preguntó curioso el chico de cabello negro, finalmente parado frente al escritorio.

"Sabes mejor que nadie que Sakura te adoraba. Ella es lo que es gracias a ti." Aclaró mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados pensativo. "Dejaste atrás a una chica que fue capaz de pasar por el infierno con tal de tener una posibilidad de recuperarte, su amor, sus deseos, todos dedicados a ti, una y otra vez rechazados, escupidos y pisoteados. Pero ella siguió intentando hasta el último día a pesar de las veces que trataste de asesinarla. Fuiste su luz en el lugar más oscuro de esta aldea..."

"No sé por que intentarlo, fue mi decisión." A pesar del gesto de consideración a las palabras del Hatake, el joven Uchiha no parecía desear caer en el asunto, una parte de él puede que dolido por todo lo que había perdido por su búsqueda de venganza.

"Lo sé, pero a su vez es mi obligación agradecerte y evitar que me quites a mi familia." Al decir esto los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en sorpresa y curiosidad. "Sakura espera nuestro primer hijo y por sus palabras no será el último." Admitió relajándose levemente, obligándose a si mismo a verlo como su antiguo alumno, alguien digno de confianza, un miembro de su familia quebrada. "Y admito que si bien llegué a término con las cosas que hiciste en contra de tus amigos y la aldea, aun no termino de aceptar el hecho de que mi esposa en algún momento deseó ser tuya."

Unas leves risas se hicieron escuchar aunque sabía a que venía el tema, no le preocupaba del todo, era difícil enfrentar las emociones personales sin aceptarlas, lo cierto era que estaba celoso del Uchiha, aunque confiara en Sakura, aun tenía miedo de que viera al chico de su edad como más digno de ella que él, un hombre 14 años mayor, con una historia tan compleja y quebrada que a veces se preguntaba que veía en él, porque él en el fondo solo veía un viejo quebrado a pesar de no tener más de 30 años, pronto 31.

Pero era un viejo quebrado que en unos meses sería padre y ese hecho lo aterraba de sobremanera, por lo que decidió una cosa básica: Debía proteger su familia y para eso, el Uchiha se debía ir.

"Así que tienes aun miedo de que Sakura te deje..." Respondió el chico con una media sonrisa irritantemente sobradora en el rostro que no terminaba de caer bien con el Hokage. Había algo en la forma del Uchiha, irónicamente hoy día a la única persona que le había pedido perdón era a Sakura a pesar de que había jodido la vida de varios con sus asuntos, había un hilo diminuto que lo unía emocionalmente a la chica de cabello rosado.

"Si no sintiera un poco de inseguridad ante la persona que ella de pequeña juró amar, no sé con quien debiera tenerlo. Danzo se encargó de matar esa parte de ella, y tu mataste al hombre que sostenía los hilos por suerte para todos." Se encogió de hombros levemente para restar importancia a lo evidente del caos. "Pero ahora tu no sabes quien es ella... y ella tampoco sabe quien eres tu, eres el vengador del equipo, ella es una parte esencial de la aldea, no puedo permitir que considere siquiera alejarse de aquí."

"¿Por tu ojo derecho?" Preguntó el chico sin mucha vuelta, tratando de entender la forma de pensar del Rokudaime. Allí en su ojo derecho había un flujo de chakra anormal, cosa entendible, a su vez necesitaba de Sakura para sanarlo.

"Entre otras cosas." Admitió mientras bajaba su protector que aun usaba en la frente para tapar por primera vez el ojo derecho como admisión silenciosa del pecado que compartía con su esposa. "Ella está esperando nuestro hijo como te he mencionado, a esta altura de mi vida me puedo dar el lujo de ser un poco egoísta." Agregó con media sonrisa antes de tomar una carpeta y un pergamino de sellado. "Pero no soy poco razonable... eres el último Uchiha, aunque el apellido desaparezca el legado fue heredado por mi clan gracias a Danzo precisamente, cualquier hijo de Sakura tiene la posibilidad de despertar el Sharingan, pero perder el apellido Uchiha implicaría que todo el esfuerzo de Itachi fuera en vano y eso tampoco lo puedo permitir." Se cruzó de brazos, apenas notando el gesto de desagrado del último Uchiha ante la mención de todo lo que se sacrificó, todo el clan por las ambiciones del hombre que aun muerto parecía poder tirar algunos hilos.

"Eso no resuelve nada, ahora que el clan Hatake es el portador del Sharingan lo único que ocurre es que yo ya no soy necesario para la Asamblea, así que soy una pieza descartable."

"A pesar de ser políticamente descartable quiero creer que los lazos que has creado con la gente de Konoha no lo son. No te tendré en la mejor de mis estimas de momento, principalmente porque estoy algo 'paranoico' se puede decir. Alcancé el puesto de Hokage en un momento en que el título queda atado de manos y a poco de ser padre tampoco ayuda. Pero sé quien eres, Sasuke, te he conocido por años a pesar de que solo fuimos maestro y alumno por menos de un año. Y conocí a Itachi por más tiempo aun, por lo que esto es más una acción por respeto a él que a ti. Así que... Uchiha Sasuke, genin de Konohagakure, tienes una misión, investigar y rastrear posibles apariciones del clan Ōtsutsuki y los rastros de Kaguya, te reportarás exclusivamente conmigo, es una misión solo, pero si deseas puedes reunir al equipo Taka, contactarás con Orochimaru, él mismo está al tanto de la segunda misión... revivir tu clan."

Eso último lo llevó a dedicarle una mirada de desconfianza antes de acercarse a tomar la carpeta en el escritorio, abriéndola rápido para mirar el pergamino.

"¿Eso es lo que creo?"

"No sé exactamente lo que crees pero me supongo que si, lo es. Ahora tómalo. Tienes una semana para poder pasar tiempo con los chicos, luego de eso espero que te retires de Konoha, reportes cada tres meses, ¿comprendes?"

"Si, tomaré la misión."

Sabía que estaba dándose el lujo del drama al pararse para mirar fuera, las figuras lejanas que subían lentamente la Hokage-iwa para dirigirse al famoso campo de flores de Sakura.

"Solo mantente alejado de mi familia, no negaré tu existencia pero hasta que no nazca el bebé, prefiero que mantengas tu distancia." Aclaró el hombre sin siquiera tratar de amenazarlo, sabía que luego de Naruto le seguía tranquilamente Sasuke y que si bien la combinación de Sakura con él podía llegar a ser una de las más poderosas, al mismo nivel que los primeros Hokage, ni siquiera juntos podrían llegar a igualar el poder de ninguno de los dos, la diferencia era demasiado grande, amenazar a alguien como Sasuke era una tontería. Pero no por ello iba a callar, no por nada había sido maestro del equipo actualmente más poderoso de todos.

El joven solo tomó las cosas ofrecidas y se dio media vuelta a la puerta.

Y pensándolo... Naruto tenía a su favor los poderes del sabio de los Seis Caminos con el Kyubi y su senjutsu. Sasuke poseía el Magenkyo Sharingan Eterno y el Rinnegan Supremo. Sakura unos pasos por debajo tenía el Magenkyo Sharingan a plena capacidad y quizá no era la persona con más poder innato, pero si era una persona que había estudiado y desarrollado sus habilidades de formas sorprendentes, eso se sumaba a su control absoluto de chakra y la forma que este se acoplaba al de otras personas para crear cosas magníficas. Él mismo en su tiempo había sido usuario del Sharingan, habiendo ganado un arsenal de jutsu copiados a otros individuos, pero su característica más poderosa que es lo que lo ponía en igual territorio que Sakura es el simple hecho de haber sido un prodigio en su juventud y aun en su adultez haber ganado en astucia, igual que el segundo Hokage, Senju Tobirama, él era famoso por la creación de varios jutsu, uno de ellos el emblema de su esposa y ahora de él también ya que sin el Sharingan usar el Chidori sería un riesgo: Shiden.

Así que las ironías de la vida habían declarado que no solo el Dai Nana Han nuevamente se autosuperara, si no que se estaba preparando para una nueva generación aun más poderosa, una parte de él estaba aterrada, más si Sakura se enteraba de lo que acababa de hacer.

* * *

"Quisiera saber que pasó ese día, has estado eludiendo el tema." Murmuró el hombre de cabello gris plateado mientras sostenía a su esposa contra su cuerpo, esta parecía haber hecho nido allí, enredando todas las sábanas y un abrigo grueso para ocultar su cuerpo desnudo. Era graciosa la forma en que eludía siempre mirar su rostro de forma directa, como si estuviera respetando un misterio de su infancia. Aunque ella era la única persona que lo veía con cierta regularidad sin ocultar su rostro fuera de la foto que el testarudo equipo de ella había colgado en el pasillo donde solo la familia tenía acceso, aun cada vez que lo hacía de forma directa podía notar los colores subir por su rostro y el tartamudeo torpe en sus labios.

"No lo eludo, solo creo que no es buena idea pensar tanto ese tema." Comentó enterrando su rostro pensativo en el pecho de él.

"No creas que no he notado el silencio del Rey Escorpión desde el fin de la guerra. Antes cada vez que podía intervenía en las conversaciones, ahora apenas aparece cuando lo llamas expresamente o para dar órdenes cuando no estás en el entrenamiento de los chicos." La respuesta fue un sonido de comprensión y un silencio que parecía prolongarse en la oscuridad de la habitación hasta que ella decidió quebrarlo.

"Uchiha Shisui... su espíritu quedó atrapado en mi invocación así que decidió usar sus ilusiones a mis espaldas." Los ojos de él descendieron a ella que parecía totalmente concentrada en una peca de su pecho, un pequeño lunar que marcaba su piel blanca igual que tantos otros, su piel así como era blanca tenía la tendencia a generar esas pequeñas marcas que solía ocultar con ropa larga para evitar el sol.

"Había escuchado solo no creía que..." No pudo ocultar su sorpresa, Uchiha Shisui, en persona, no era de su generación ni la de Sakura por lo que no tuvo tanta relación, pero era miembro de ANBU, sus caminos se cruzaron más de una vez, incluso habían llegado a trabajar juntos. Si bien esto explicaba la evidente independencia que mostraba la invocación, no explicaba el Como o el Porque de toda esta situación.

"Antes de que Pain atacara Danzo-sama había sellado los genes Uchiha en mi, con la capacidad de adaptación de mi chakra se podía sobreentender que si había una posibilidad de despertar el Sharingan ocurriría lo quiera o no. Mis sellos Blanco y Negro en su primer etapa consume casi todo mi chakra, el blanco almacenando chakra Yin y el negro chakra Yang, la única forma de superar el contratiempo es durante meses almacenar a su vez en otros sellos de menor capacidad para ser usados de la misma forma que un ninja común usaría su chakra, pero el desgaste es limitado porque esas reservas no se regeneran a la misma velocidad que una persona se recuperaría, lo que para el resto es un día de descanso para mi podían llegar a ser dos semanas de meditación." Trató de explicar la base de todo el drama.

"Por lo que despertar el Sharingan podría haber puesto en peligro tu salud aunque hubieras estado descansada y a máxima capacidad." Recordaba la explicación vagamente de cuando habían discutido sobre el ojo de Shisui que fue rescatado de Danzo. Al pensar eso otro cabo suelto cayó en el lugar, su mano viajando al rostro de ella para acariciar debajo del ojo negro. "Pero cuando llegara a toda su capacidad podrías usarlo... Sasori, Shisui, quería que usaras sus ojos. Él era capaz del más fuerte de los genjutsu, no puedo ni imaginarme de que sería capaz su Sharingan."

"El llamado de los Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos, el Kotoamatsukami, capaz de controlar una mente sin siquiera necesitar contacto visual, un poder tan superior que requiere de diez años para activarse." Levantó su cuerpo para poder verlo de frente aunque estuvieran ambos apoyados en las almohadas, los dedos de ella repitieron la acción de él antes de enviar una descarga de chakra por su sistema... tres Sharingan brillaron. "La única razón por la que no sospecharon de que mi ojo no era el de él es porque también poseía el Magenkyo Sharingan y la razón por la que lo tenía era porque ningún sello se sostiene realmente tras la muerte a menos que sea de almacenamiento... pero es imposible bloquear un chakra desconocido que se supone no está allí."

"Supongo entonces que Danzo bloqueó el uso del Sharingan, sería lógico, de saberlo lo hubiera hecho yo mismo." Ella solo asintió confirmando su sospecha.

"Tras perder el ojo izquierdo Shisui-san decidió usar sus métodos de manipulación poco conocidos, cambió el ojo que me iban a colocar por el suyo que se encontraba encerrado en una bóveda con varios sellos en las entrañas de Raíz. Pero un ojo solo no alcanza, para lograr la capacidad máxima es necesario los dos ojos, especialmente para el tipo de ilusiones que siempre ha tejido Shisui... es un poder inmenso que no puedo controlarlo del todo sola."

"Puedes, por alguna razón no quieres." Señaló él, apretando un poco más el abrazo. "Pero está bien, entre los dos podremos hacerlo, ya mi cuerpo está acostumbrado al consumo de chakra del Sharingan, por suerte este no está siempre activo, solo se activa cuando lo haces tu manualmente, así que salvo que sea realmente necesario no creo que haya de que preocuparse."

"Por eso es la adaptación natural de los Uchiha de tener enormes reservas de Chakra, leí los informes de Udon, ha estado investigando para cuando nazca el pequeño. Espera que los genes Uchiha ayuden en ese sentido, si no será complicado para él." Asintió con un sonido antes de cerrar los ojos y darse cuenta que algo le molestaba en el ojo derecho antes de rozar el vientre de ella e indicar su ojo para que desactive el Sharingan que ahora residía allí.

"Pero aun no respondes mi duda, solo me has dicho como es que puedes activar un Susanoo completo, entre tu chakra y el chakra almacenado más un Magenkyo Sharingan y un Magenkyo Sharingan Eterno se puede entender que tus poderes de un día para otro hayan escalado a la velocidad que lo hicieron. Pero, ¿por que? ¿Que hacías allí? Ahora no se nota, pero el bebé ya estaba en camino hacía tan poco, podría haberlos perdido en manos del Cabeza Hueca Hiperactivo y el chico Serpiente... Sabías que iban a tratar de matarse, ¿que en tu sano juicio te mandó a interponerte entre esos dos?"

Apartó la mirada, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ella misma no estaba del todo segura el que la llevó a hacerlo, pero tampoco se arrepentía.

Ella estaba bien, el bebé estaba bien, no debía 'preocuparse'.

"Los iba a matar." La voz femenina quebró el silencio de la habitación que nuevamente había caído como un manto pesado sobre ellos. "Todo lo que hice por Sasuke y aun así había sido nuevamente superada y descartada, lo quería muerto. Naruto... Debería estar muerta, lo estaría si no fuera por él... solo... Aunque deseo perdonarlo aun me come por dentro y a su vez..."

"No quieres verlos morir."

"No quiero verlos morir en manos del otro. El lazo de ellos, es algo que siempre soñe compartir con ellos, pero no puedo, no hay nada en ellos para mi más que una alegre y lejana amistad y la aceptación de que cuando eramos chicos entrenamos juntos, ni siquiera como amigos puedo distinguirlos por mucho de que Naruto ahora pase más tiempo con nosotros, su tiempo aquí ha sido reclamado por Konohamaru para entrenar." La mio morder sus labios y apretar los puños, aunque se negara a soltarlas podía distinguir las lágrimas en los ojos. "Envidié esa unión, esa capacidad de entenderse, eso deseaba, deseaba que alguien, quien fuera, me encontrara... que alguien me rescatara así como Naruto quería rescatar a Sasuke, por eso yo también lo quería rescatar a él, así, quizá, en algún momento sería mi turno de ser salvada."

"Eso ya pasó, Sakura-chan. Sé que no soy Naruto o Sasuke, quizá no soy tan joven o carismático o impredecible o cabeza hueca, pero siempre iré a rescatarte, no importa donde estés encerrada." Respondió besando su frente para que supiera que él estaba allí para ella, lo cual causó unas risas suaves.

"Parezco loca, hablando de esos dos... mientras soñaba con ellos Sai me sostuvo para que no cayera, me ayudó a atravesar todo el trabajo en Raíz y cuando llegó el momento tu me rescataste. Y yo, como idiota pensando en esos dos..." Se tomó un momento, bajando la vista recobrando el tono algo triste. "Pero igual duele."

"Es natural, koi. Ellos eran tus hermanos, tu Nakama, con objetivos tan fuertes es normal que las diferencias tarde o temprano se comiencen a notar como ha ocurrido con ustedes."

"Solo espero que mis chicos no les pase igual y que Obito tenga un equipo más acorde..." Agregó acariciando su vientre con cariño, la mano de Kakashi acompañando la suya. Que raro era pensar que pronto serían una familia completa...


	34. Plumaria

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Plumaria: Perfección, Primaveral, Nuevos Comienzos**

"Onii-chan, mira, una máscara como la de mama." Habló un niño de cabello plateado y ojos negros desde la espalda de su hermano mayor, el cual tenía el cabello y los ojos negros.

"Aa, Takeshi-chan. Se parece a la de Okā-san ." Habló el chico de ya unos 13 años con banda de Konoha que lo marcaba como shinobi de la aldea al niño a su espalda que pronto cumpliría 9 años. "Últimamente esa máscara se ha puesto muy de moda. ¿Si compramos una y se la llevamos a Otō-chan de regalo?" Ofreció el mayor, inclinándose para ver si en su bolsillo llevaba los ryo necesarios para cumplir con la oferta.

Habían pasado casi 14 años de la cuarta guerra mundial Shinobi, a partir de ella las cosas habían cambiado, en el campus Hatake. Ahora había dos casas menores además de la más grande que era habitada por la familia principal. Aunque los adultos rara vez eran vistos en ella y los chicos habían sido criados casi exclusivamente por los 'primos' mayores, Udon y Moegi, y el compañero de equipo de estos, Konohamaru. No por eso desconocían a sus padres y por suerte siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro.

No era para menos recordar que eran parte de un clan conocido por sus prodigios, quizá no de la inteligencia sin igual de los Nara, pero con una cantidad de chakra solo igualada por el casi extinto clan Uchiha y un desarrollo en ninjutsu insuperable.

Obito, el mayor de los hermanos había nacido con un dojutsu avanzado activo, el Magenkyo Sharingan, su madre en cuanto vio sus ojos debió sellarlo para evitar que esto arruine su temprana infancia y sus vías de chakra según le había explicado años más tarde, recién había anulado el bloqueo cuando él había cumplido los 10 años y había incrementado notablemente su reserva de chakra además de empezar a estudiar fuinjutsu. Ya antes de poder usar el dojutsu era un prodigio, determinado a aprender todo lo posible para poder ser reunido nuevamente con su madre. Iba a llegar a ANBU para poder ir a buscarla él mismo. Su determinación había hecho que con solo 9 años hubiera rendido el examen para graduarse, defendiendo su derecho para hacerlo ante su padre y al año siguiente haber pasado el examen chunin. Aun no sabía cuando podría llegar a Jonin, tres años después de llegar a chunin aun no parecía poder conseguir ser aceptado para rendir el próximo examen. Mientras, él y su equipo estaban bajo el mando de Hatake Udon, sus compañeros siendo dos y tres años mayores que él, eran eficientes para completar misiones, pero realmente no podía decir que fueran amigos.

Udon-oji era demasiado estricto según los otros chicos del Dai Hachi Han, pero por lo que le había dicho Konohamaru-oji, su madre era peor que Udon-oji, les había hecho trabajar a tal punto de subir de rango en solo unos meses, conseguir armas de especialización y un maestro especializado en el caso de Udon-oji ya que él era tanto jonin como Iryo-nin. De hecho, era el primer hombre según Tsunade-obachan que había podido desarrollar el Byakugō no In, la otra siendo ella y previo solo su abuela, Uzumaki Mito. El sello había llegado con una fuerza descomunal alimentando el chakra Yang y con un delicado control del chakra haciendo que el joven castaño fuera capaz de destrozar montañas con sus manos desnudas, algo que como alumno había tenido que aprender a respetar. Cabía decir que luego de un golpe con el bo de hierro de su sensei uno se puede llegar a olvidar de la marca morada de apariencia demasiado femenina en su frente.

Por suerte, Udon-oji era una persona calma y de pensamiento racional, si fuera tan volátil como Konohamaru-oji tendría miedo por la propiedad en la que vivían.

Takeshi, menor por cuatro años, no se quedaba atrás en el sentido de prodigio, pero en lo que su hermano era bueno para el ninjutsu, él destacaba en kenjutsu y armas para alegría de Moegi-oba. Tenía todos los rasgos del clan Hatake original, oto-chan decía que era idéntico al abuelo Sakumo con el extra de tener el control de chakra de su mamá. Era el Yang para el Yin que era Obito, el cual había heredado todos los rasgos Uchiha de su madre.

"¿Cuando regresará Okā-san ?"

"Sabes que siempre se hace tiempo en nuestros cumpleaños, calculo que la semana que viene estará en casa, aparte que es la asunción del Nanadaime Hokage en unos meses y me imagino que deberá estar presente, por lo que podremos verla también allí y Papa al fin podrá pasar más tiempo con nosotros." Agregó con una sonrisa amplia.

"Pero yo quiero a Okā-san cuando me gradúe." Respondió el chico con un mohín en los labios, desconfiado de que su madre se apareciera ese día importante para él.

"¿No es muy pronto para pensar en graduarte? Aparte, Okā-san vino a mi graduación aunque llegó tarde." Con la yema de los dedos despeinó los flecos del menor antes de entregar el dinero al hombre que estaba esperando con una sonrisa relajada mientras veía la interacción entre los hermanos. "Okā-san puede que no esté siempre para despertarnos o acompañarnos a las cosas diarias, pero está siempre y nunca olvida los cumpleaños u ocasiones especiales, deberías tener más confianza..."

"¡Pero no la veo hace meses!"

"Maa, maa, Takeshi-chan... cuando llame en la noche le diremos que quieres verla cuando te gradúes."

"Voy a pedir que me tomen el examen este año." Declaró terminante antes de ver la máscara que le pasaba su hermano y las varias otras máscaras que se parecían también. "¿Por que la máscara de Okā-san y Oji-san son tan comunes?" Preguntó señalando una máscara de ave que recordaba a un Shima en líneas rojas que estaba a la vista, su hermano lentamente bajando para permitirle ponerse de pie.

"Porque las máscaras son para ocultar la identidad de las personas, no para parecer intimidantes... una máscara común es bueno para poder mezclarse con la multitud." Explicó el mayor, habiendo estudiado y aprendido las costumbres de los ANBU con ayuda de su padre.

"Espero que Okā-san esté bien..." Murmuró el chiquillo con algo de congoja, solo ganando un asentimiento antes de ambos darse vuelta, algo les había llamado la atención, y no era para menos.

Era Uchiha Sarada, única hija de Uchiha Sasuke, sobreviviente de la masacre del Clan Uchiha, que iba de la mano de su guardiana, Uzumaki Karin. La chica tendría la misma edad que Takeshi, quizá unos meses más, aunque estaba un año por debajo de él en la academia ya que el otro chico se había saltado un año, de momento al menos. Siempre que se cruzaban les daba esa clase de espinas de quien debe saber algo, pero no terminaba de saber el que.

Era una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos negros parecidos a los de ellos mismos, atribuido a la genética que compartían, aunque a explicaciones prácticas de su padre ellos eran físicamente los nietos directos de Uchiha Madara ya que su madre compartía genes con él, mientras que la chica Uchiha en teoría era descendiente tres generaciones removida.

También había dicho algo sobre reencarnaciones y que ella debería ser algo así como su tía, cosa que realmente no habían terminado de comprender realmente y que Oto-san no había querido desarrollar más, de hecho Konohamaru-oji dijo que por su bien se olvidaran del tema.

Aun así, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, parecía que por mucho que se querían acercar a Sarada no lograban hacerlo realmente, no sabían como hablarle y por alguna razón la mujer pelirroja se apartaba del camino de ellos cada vez que los veía como si no confiara en ellos o algo similar, de hecho, eso pasaba a menudo cada vez que alguien veía al hermano mayor. De una u otra forma, la mujer pelirroja no se veía particularmente inclinada a abrazar emocionalmente a la niña, no parecía tener mala relación con ella, realmente la acompañaba siempre que podía, pero cada vez que la veían, la mayoría de las veces estaba sola. Al ambos estar o más avanzados o ya con rango ninja, era difícil encontrar razón como para hacer amigos con ella.

La chica se giró a mirarlos, parpadeando un par de veces al notar que tenía la atención de ambos, para levantar una mano en saludo un tanto vergonzoso por las miradas antes de seguir a la mujer que en un momento se detuvo frente a otra, esta nueva mujer de cabello negro azulado y ojos blancos, cargando una bolsa con víveres para la cena probablemente. La pelirroja dijo algo, la morocha frunció el entrecejo y siguió de largo, apenas permitiendo que un niño quizá un año mayor que Sarada, Rubio y de ojos azules y una niña menor con el cabello como la madre pero los mismos sorprendentes ojos del hermano la siguieran como pudieran.

"Siempre me pregunté que haría enojar lo suficiente a Hyuga-san, kore... pero parece que Uzumaki-san lo averiguo antes y está aprovechando." Mencionó un Jonin sentado en una valla baja.

"¡Konohamaru-oji!" Exclamaron los chicos, apurando el paso a él, el más pequeño dándose el lujo de aun poder abrazarlo sin quedar mal.

"Takeshi-chan, Obito-chan. ¿Como se encuentran? Se olvidaron los bento en casa así que Moegi-chan me dijo que les avisara que deben regresar a almorzar o los cazará por toda la aldea." Bromeó el chico mayor.

El mayor de los dos hermanos se removió en su lugar antes de sonreír y levantar una mano.

"Lo siento, pero prometí a Mirai-chan que entrenaría con ella así que almorzaríamos juntos." Admitió antes de salir corriendo sabiendo que era su oportunidad de huir antes de que le dijeran algo.

"A Obito-nii le gusta Mirai-nee." Declaró Takeshi, viendo el camino por el que se había retirado el otro Hatake.

"Eso parece-kore." Suspiró resignado a tener que explicarle a Moegi-chan que el otro chico no iría. Miró en lo alto, los rostros de los seis Hokage en la piedra un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Un día Obito-niichan estará allí y yo seré su sombra así como oka-san es con oto-chan, así seguiremos su legado, Onii-chan será el más fuerte y protegerá a la aldea desde dentro y yo podré viajar y conocer mientras protejo la aldea desde fuera, pero antes iremos juntos a buscar a Oka-san, que ella nos muestre el mundo, donde está ahora y donde va, las aldeas donde ha estado..." Explicó mirando fascinado la Hokage-iwa, indicándola a su tío político, expresando la misma emoción desbordante que a Konohamaru le recordaba de Naruto-nii y él mismo cuando eran pequeños.

"Puede ser... pero no te adelantes, aun falta mucho, aun tu Sharingan no ha despertado." Le recordó el hombre, desordenando sus cabellos con una mano mientras indicaba que comenzaran a caminar de regreso a casa.

"No necesito el Sharingan, Oto-san y Oka-san casi no lo usan y antes de tenerlo eran MUY fuertes, ¿verdad?" Le recordó indicándolo con un dedo de forma exagerada antes de cruzarse de brazos en pose de orgullo. "Solo debo conseguir que Moegi-oba sea mi jonin-sensei y verás como me haré super fuerte."

"Kakashi-sensei planeaba eso, pero con Naruto asumiendo antes de que sea el examen de graduación no sé realmente que pasará."

* * *

El golpe de la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki predecía un posible tornado, uno que ya Boruto y Himawari estaban acostumbrados a predecir y eludir. No era demasiado habitual que la madre de la casa entrara en estado de enojo, pero cuando lo hacía era mejor salir de su camino.

Y siempre, sin falta, la razón era la misma: Uzumaki Karin, la quizá prima de su padre, que desconocía por completo la relación pero se había demostrado de alguna forma esta durante la guerra, algo que mencionaron sobre unas cadenas, pero como siempre los adultos no solían querer compartir sobre esos temas.

Lo interesante es que la Uzumaki solo le decía por cuidar o dejar que juegue con sus hijos la chica, Sarada, y que esta vea a su padrino, quien asumían era el padre de la casa, Naruto; y Hinata parecía caer en incomodidad para luego reclamar a su esposo sobre la presencia de Neji, su primo, y tío de ambos, en la vida de sus hijos, como si un tema tuviera relación con el otro. Igualmente, Naruto siempre le decía que cuando asumiera de Hokage trataría de convencer a Neji de regresar a su casa, tantas veces habían escuchado la misma respuesta que la tenían memorizada. Al principio la respuesta parecía tranquilizar a la mujer Uzumaki, pero con el tiempo las explicaciones comenzaron a fallar.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta ella comenzó a insultar a 'esa mujer', y la tranquilidad que parecía resguardar hasta el momento el hombre de la casa acababa por quebrarse cada vez que la mujer insultaba a la desconocida, él respondiendo que no iba a permitir que insultara a su familia, acabando la discusión en un portazo, el hombre rubio saliendo a bajar los humos en otra parte mientras la madre de ambos comenzaba a limpiar, fregando con fuerza de forma obsesiva para olvidarse del mal trago.

A veces Naruto regresaba a las horas, a veces al día siguiente, otras pedía una misión fuera de al menos una semana dependiendo de cuanto hubieran escalado las cosas.

Y al final del día, Himawari era una niña de mamá, tan dulce y consentida, siempre ayudando en la casa, era como una muñequita, tan pulcra y tierna, sin importar nada de lo que hiciera, ella seguía siendo 'buena', como si no se diera cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo el hombre al que trataban como padre no era más que un clon de él y que casi no pasaba tiempo en la casa realmente, largas noches en vela haciendo papeleos junto al Rokudaime.

Mientras su hermano se iba resintiendo por las ausencias, los descartes, las mentiras, las peleas. Quería ser alguien, quería ser notado y respetado por su padre pero en sus propios términos, no quería ser como él, alguien que prioriza las emociones de un grupo de desconocidos por sobre su familia, porque como familia lo necesitaban, necesitaban de su presencia, que por un rato no fuera el 'Futuro Hokage' o el 'Héroe de Konoha', si no Uzumaki Naruto, padre de Himawari y Boruto, esposo de Hinata.

Al tiempo que las horas de trabajo se hacían más largas, el resentimiento más pesado y el silencio más cautivo, hasta que un día las peleas terminaban tan rápido como empezaban, Naruto huyendo rápido de la confrontación antes de que empezara siquiera, siempre mascullando una escusa de que el Rokudaime lo necesitaba.

Hatake Kakashi, el Rokudaime Hokage... poco sabía sobre él, a pesar de ser una figura pública solo se sabía con certeza de que había participado de la guerra hacía más de una década, que pertenecía al clan Hatake y que fue el jonin-sensei de su padre. Tanto la cabeza de los Hatake como el de los Uzumaki mantenían una relación cercana puesto que la otra mitad del equipo que anteriormente conformaban tenían misiones en el exterior de la ciudad. Estaba seguro que Uchiha Sasuke, de quien su padre a menudo hablaba, era su padrino, pero nada más de información tenía, contrario al equipo de su madre, siendo Shino-oji su sensei en la academia y Kiba-san un conocido jonin especialista.

Eso lo dejaba aun más resentido, ¿Por que un desconocido exigía de su padre y lo alejaba de su hermana y él? Al final... su padre veía todos como familia salvo su propia familia.

* * *

"¿Karin-oba? ¿Cuándo regresará papá?" Preguntó la figura baja junto a la mujer pelirroja vestida con shorts y camisa de manga larga blanca.

"Sasuke-kun tiene mucho que hacer, sabes que no puede regresar así de fácil." Trató de explicar la mujer por enésima vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que la menor le preguntaba sobre Sasuke-kun.

Hacía solo siete años que ambas se habían mudado a Konoha, Sarada era muy pequeña como para recordar más allá de que Karin-oba había estado con ella toda su vida y de una vaga promesa de su padre de que su padrino ayudaría a cuidar de ella aquí. De dicho padrino apenas había sabido algo realmente, solo lo vio un par de veces en los siete años que había pertenecido a la aldea.

Hasta ahora no había hecho muchos amigos salvo por Akimichi Chōchō, aunque se llevaba relativamente bien con las chicas de su curso en la academia, no era precisamente del tipo popular o abierta para hablar, en general trataba de mantener la paciencia para equilibrar la exuberante forma de ser de su guardiana que tras tantos años ya parecía ansiosa por poder salir de la ciudad.

"Pero tu puedes ir a buscarlo, ¿no?" Habló pensativa al encontrar una solución al tema. Bajó la cabeza algo triste, pero sabía que la situación no podía seguir extendiéndose eternamente. "Yo estaré bien aquí, si es necesario sé que puedo ir a casa de Chōchō" Declaró mientras entraba por la puerta al departamento que compartían, dejando atrás a una mujer que se preguntaba en que momento la niña a la que tuvo que cambiar los pañales había crecido tanto.

Con algo de tristeza tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón, aun no se sentía del todo cómoda en Konoha y menos junto a ella, era demasiado parecida a Sasuke-kun, el cual sospechaba esperaba que ella encajara en el rol de madre con tanta facilidad para una niña que no era suya. Mientras tanto, él seguía en su eterna búsqueda de redención, habiendo dejado atrás al viejo equipo Taka al cuidado nuevamente de Orochimaru que vivía en una guarida dentro de lo que fue el territorio de Otogakure.

* * *

"Inojin, recoje tus cosas. Se supone que tu padre vendrá a verte mañana." Llamó la mujer rubia de cabello largo al chico de ojos celestes y rubio igual que ella misma, sin embargo su piel era varios tonos más pálida.

"Si, oka-san." Era lo que ella había elegido, pero una parte se sentía frustrada, esto no era lo que tenía planeado para su vida. Ella tantas veces había soñado con romance, con enamorarse y tener alguien que le sacara de sus cabales en una mezcla de ternura, amor y lujuria. Pero años atrás había aceptado que las cosas no serían tan sencillas con el simple hecho de que su padre había muerto y el clan había quedado en manos de su madre, las técnicas secretas del clan podrían ser pasadas a un esposo, pero casi todos los que conocía eran herederos de sus propios clanes.

Todos salvo dos, Inuzuka Kiba y Sai.

Kiba ni siquiera podía empezar a considerarlo, en cambio Sai podía decir que tenía su atractivo aunque fuera solo físico. Así que trató de enamorarlo y enamorarse ella misma de él, realmente lo intentó, pero no funcionaba así, los sentimientos no funcionaban de esa forma, no se pueden forzar, y por mucho que ella trataba de comprender el como llegó a ser él tan cerrado emocionalmente habiendo escuchado la historia de Shin de la boca de Sabaku no Kankuro, realmente no sabía como acercarse emocionalmente a él.

Así que hizo lo que sabía a él le facilitaría las cosas: Decirle lo que quería.

Lo que llevó para su molestia a tener que ambos hablar con Sakura quien era la superior de él y a quien pertenecía su retorcida fidelidad ya que él mismo confeso no ser capaz de sentirse cómodo ante la idea de un compromiso como fuera un matrimonio y formar una familia por muy hermosa que ella fuera.

Quien fue su amiga de pequeña les dio la solución bastante simple: Tendrían un hijo juntos, sería reconocido como hijo de ambos, tendría el apellido de la familia de ella, Sai se responsabilizaría como padre pero por su trabajo no tendría tiempo de jugar a la 'casita' como lo había llamado él mismo. Lo único que él hacía realmente era pasar un fin de semana al mes junto a Inojin, le ayudaba a entrenar, le dedicaba su atención y le contaba historias sobre el mundo exterior, era buen padre, realmente si la situación fuera diferente se veía casándose con él y con el tiempo enamorándose.

Al menos él nunca le mintió.

De principio le dijo que para él su prioridad era su familia y por ende su compañera de célula porque a sus palabras, ella era 'suya'. A que se refería exactamente no lo sabía, pero el tono posesivo estaba claramente presente en sus palabras. Igual no podía olvidar la maravilla y un poco de miedo reverente cuando sostuvo en sus brazos a Inojin por primera vez, su hijo también era familia aunque Sai no supiera como expresarlo.

Lo que llevaba al presente, su hijo se veía muy solo, guardando sus pinturas y limpiando los papeles sobre los que había estado dibujando, varios dibujos hechos por Sai esparcidos y un libro de dibujos que había sido regalado para el niño, su heredero.

* * *

Una figura solitaria caminaba por el puerto. Los días de primavera estaban acercándose, ya los primeros días de Marzo anunciaban el florecimiento de los Cerezos a fin de mes, la humedad aumentando considerablemente y generando una neblina natural que saturaba la visión.

No habían realmente coordinado un encuentro, pero de la misma forma que el sol anunciaba el amanecer, la distorsión de su propia sombra le avisó de la cercanía de su presencia.

Ya habían pasado al menos Ocho años de la última vez que había estado por más de una noche en Konoha, casi no recordaba lo que era tener un hogar, catorce años vagando casi le hacía olvidar la razón para hacerlo en primer lugar, la razón por la que él mismo no estaba criando a su hija o el por que de tener ese ojo maldito. Una maldición y un alivio, porque mientras lo tuviera podría intentar predecir los próximos movimientos de los descendientes y seguidores de Kaguya buscar sus rastros.

"Sakura..." Fue lo único que dijo, dirigiéndose a la figura encapuchada de máscara de ardilla mientras ignoraba las máscaras de aves.

"Sabes que portar máscara pierde sentido si anuncias el nombre de la persona para que sea escuchado para todos, ¿verdad?" Aunque el intento era bromista conocía a la perfección la reacción de molestia de la mujer del Nana Han."

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Preguntó directo mientras el Hyuga se colocó un poco más cerca en un intento de proteger a la mujer de sobretodo blanco de un posible ataque.

"Nunca te perdí de vista en primer lugar. Tu y mi marido pueden ser muy silenciosos pero no soy la comandante de Raíz solo por capricho." Admitió sacándose la máscara para revelar un ojo verde y una banda de tela roja que cubría el otro ojo. "No vengo a discutir, puedo expresar mi odio más tarde. De momento, Naruto asumirá como Hokage en dos meses, te espera en la celebración y yo espero que tu asumas como su soporte." Determinó ella.

"Tengo otra misión, no puedo aun regresar a Konoha."

"Aunque tu no lo hagas, espero entiendas que yo tengo dos hijos y ya me perdí la mitad de la vida de ellos, quiero regresar a casa. Te toca, después de todo, para ti no será tan diferente, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?" La respuesta fue un sonido ya conocido y evidentemente repetido tanto por ella como por Neji-san cuando no estaban de humor para bromas.

"Eres una molestia, no importa cuanto tiempo pase." A pesar de sus palabras, su voz carecía del veneno acostumbrado que solía cargar.

"Tienes dos meses, vas a tener que estar en Konoha durante el cambio de mando, ¿he sido clara?"

Solo un instante, dos miradas rojas chocaron solo para seguir caminando las dos personas, dispuestas a llegar a sus nuevos destinos marcados.

"Sakura, es bueno volver a verte."

"Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, pero aun no he podido clasificar tu presencia como algo bueno o malo." Respondió ella como todas las veces que se habían encontrado, intercambiando media sonrisa antes de darse la espalda.

Las cosas no eran perfectas, dudaban que llegaran a serlo algún día, pero las vidas de ellos parecían una taza de té Wabi-sabi, con bordes deformes y rústicos, perfecto en su imperfección.


	35. Interludio III: Nanadaime Hokage

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Interludio III: El día que Naruto se convirtió en Hokage**

Las figuras se acercaron silenciosas a la aldea, dos sobretodos negros y uno blanco ondeando en el viento cuando se hicieron presentes ante los dos que controlaban la entrada, quienes los vieron fascinados al notar las máscaras que portaban.

"Hagane-san, Kamizuki-san, ¿nuevamente turno en las puertas?" Preguntó la voz femenina.

"Si, Risu-sama, con las festividades de asunción del Hokage se está manteniendo guardia completa por la gente que entra y sale de la aldea." Resignó el hombre con una venda en el rostro.

"Sigan con el buen trabajo." Asintió la líder del equipo antes de tomar un papel y filtrar su chakra para demostrar su identidad antes de caminar a las puertas, los hombres a su espalda haciendo lo mismo antes de detenerse tras la puerta. "Fukurō, ve a tu casa a cambiarte, no saldremos por otros tres días así que tómalo como las vacaciones, nos encontraremos los tres al anochecer del tercer día sobre la cabeza del Sandaime." Explicó indicando la Hokage-iwa para luego desaparecer, ni rastros de humo ni de otra especie indicando su previa presencia en esa calle. A ello Shima solo asintió y desapareció de igual forma seguido por Fukuro.

El siguiente lugar donde apareció Risu fue en la torre Hokage, donde Kakashi estaba terminando de ver los detalles de los papeles legales con Shikamaru, el cual pocos años después de la guerra había asumido el rol de Comandante Jonin siguiendo los pasos de su padre y actuando como consejero personal ante la necesidad de Kakashi. Claro, Konohamaru también se encontraba presente en calidad de guardaespaldas del Rokudaime.

"Io..." Saludó levantando una mano en saludo, a lo que las tres cabezas se levantaron para poder verla con un gesto de sorpresa. "Bueno, como veo que no me extrañaron..." Bromeó 'amenazando' con marcharse, pero fue detenida por el ahora hombre de 25 años.

"¡Sensei!" Gritó con una gran sonrisa, posando una mano en su hombro en gesto de saludo antes de tomarla de la mano y llevarla junto a los otros dos hombres, dando una inclinación amistosa a Shikamaru y parándose a la derecha de Kakashi junto a su asiento, tomando su puesto como su sombra.

"¿En serio Naruto hizo ese cambio?" Preguntó mirando los papeles que tenía delante Kakashi para notar las pruebas y los grupos genin de este año.

"Si, realmente no sé como arreglar esto..."

"No le des el puesto de Nanadaime a Naruto y se soluciona..." Se encogió de hombros ella, sacando su máscara y quitando el tapado blanco para revelar el corto vestido Mao negro con el símbolo Hatake en la espalda, sandalias de viaje y el parche negro que cubría un ojo.

"Maa, maa, Sakura-chan. Aun la elección de jonin-sensei no es una razón viable para alejar a Naruto del puesto de Hokage." Le recordó su esposo que una vez hubiera dejado las cosas en un sillón de costado la llamó de regreso a su lado para que lo saludara con un beso en la frente.

"Y yo que tenía esperanzas... sigue pareciéndome un desperdicio poner una especialista en armas al mando de un grupo especializado en ninjutsu de herencia familiar." Indicó suspirando, pensando como arreglar a Takeshi para que pudiera seguir avanzando antes de que una idea se le ocurriera, una sonrisa de lado en el rostro. "Antes de que la vuelva a joder, pon a Rokku Rī al mando de su equipo."

"Si se entera que fuiste tu, Takeshi te va a detestar." Comentó el Hatake con una mirada curiosa ante la idea. "Sin contar que Lee-san ahora tiene un hijo, un año mayor que Takeshi."

"Determinación, perseverancia y trabajo duro... Takeshi al lado de Lee llegará más lejos y tendrá la ayuda de Tenten para armas, por lo que es la idea perfecta para él. Solo necesitamos que Shikamaru firme esto y ya nos llorará cuando se gradúe. A lo que, ¿Acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para tener hijos al mismo tiempo? Digo, sé que la hija de Sasuke tiene un año más que Takeshi y que el hijo mayor de Naruto unos meses más que ella. Inojin-kun tiene la misma edad que Sarada, lo mismo Shikadai de la edad de Boruto... no sé Choji..."

"Chocho tiene la misma edad que Boruto y Shikadai."

"No todas las mujeres están dispuestas a ser madres a los 17 años, Sakura." Le recordó Kakashi con una leve risa a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, Obito no estaba en los planes para mi tampoco, pero mi hijo vino cuando tuvo que venir, sano y gritando a los cuatro vientos, aparte que soy una atractiva madre joven, nada más que decir en ese tema." Su tono era ligero y bromista, restando importancia al hecho de que su hijo mayor nació cuando apenas era una adolescente y con el más chico recién había superado la segunda década.

"Aunque... Sakura-sensei, ¿no sería mejor poner a Fukuro con Takeshi?" Preguntó Konohamaru curioso al ver el arreglo que había hecho ella con el equipo genin de su segundo hijo.

"Neji-nii siempre fue una persona testaruda, orgullosa, que le cuesta demostrar sus emociones. Hemos estado viajando casi 13 años solo descansando por más de una semana cuando nació Takeshi, todo en busca de indicios de la presencia del clan Ōtsutsuki, con solo Sai y yo como compañía por meses y años. Rara vez aceptó regresar a la aldea, solo para los nacimientos de Boruto y Himawari se quedó por más de un día. En estos momentos no creo que esté capacitado emocionalmente para llevar un equipo, debe volver a integrarse a la aldea para eso y hasta que Sasuke asuma un rol más activo en la política no podemos establecernos de forma permanente." Mientras explicaba tomaba otra montaña de papeles antes de hacer dos clones de agua para repartir trabajo, el Hokage suspirando aliviado al ver que el papeleo al fin se había disminuido un poco.

"¿Con humedad ambiental?"

"Va a llover en la noche." Explicó encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que tomaba un montón de papeles y señalaba a Shikamaru que trajera tres sillas para ella y los clones.

"Has mejorado mucho por lo que veo..." Comentó el hombre decidido a terminar lo que quedaba antes de la ceremonia. Cosa que veía como algo imposible hacía un momento... eran las 7 en la mañana, la ceremonia inaugural era a las 9.

"La práctica hace al maestro. Sai irá a buscar a Inojin." Avisó mientras leía un documento.

"Supongo que irá con Shikadai, se estaba quedando con Ino mientras terminaba aquí, Temari fue a buscar a Gaara para escoltarlo." Agregó el Nara mientras ayudaba con reportes de misiones para dejarlos al día antes del traspaso."

"Shikadai ya tiene 10 años, ¿verdad?" Se quedó pensativa recordando la conversación de hacía unos instantes. "Mirai tiene la edad de Obito, 13 años. Apuesto que si pasan dos años separados acabarán casados." Apostó la pelirrosa.

"Eso es casi incesto, Sensei." Protestó Konohamaru poniéndose algo verde. "Es mi prima de la que hablamos."

"No es incesto... Ustedes son escandalosos que es otro tema diferente." Agregó ella con un suspiro resignado mientras ponía sello y firma. "Les digo, los Nara les gustan las mujeres con carácter fuerte, y nadie con carácter más fuerte y rebelde que una Sarutobi. El uso del Katon ya debería haber aclarado esa parte, ¿no creen?... aparte tienen la misma diferencia que Temari-san y Shikamaru."

"Eso está tan mal en tantos niveles diferentes que no sé por donde empezar." Admitió Shikamaru al pensar a su protegida casada con su hijo el cual apenas iría a la academia mientras ella ya era genin, pronto a rendir los exámenes chunin por segunda vez. En respuesta la mujer solo se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

* * *

Finalmente llegó la hora, solo habían quedado unos pocos papeles pero suponían que Naruto podría con ellos al día siguiente (Si no se multiplicaban durante la noche como solía suceder).

Allí en lo alto de la Torre Hokage esperaban, todos con sus ropas formales y el manto cubriendo las vestimentas negras para dar bienvenida al cambio. Había pocas excepciones al hecho, el primero, por evidentes razones era Hatake Kakashi, que en las túnicas formales para risa del resto, parecía realmente un anciano. La segunda persona siendo su sombra, Hatake Sakura, la cual llevaba un kimono formal bajo un haori negro y su máscara de Ardilla puesta, un manto cubriendo su cabello para no ser visto, aunque por primera vez se vería abiertamente que era mujer por el pueblo.

Con ellos se encontraban presentes Konohamaru y Sai en calidad de guardaespaldas y Shikamaru como asistente del Hokage y del próximo Hokage.

"Al fin se terminará el secretismo, no sé si uno o dos años más pero al fin acabará todo." Suspiró la mujer tras la máscara de un solo ojo con alivio.

"¡Mama!" Escuchó los gritos, rápido girándose a dos chicos que llegaban corriendo a toda velocidad, abriendo los brazos para recibirlos, indicando a los guardias que los dejen pasar sin problemas.

El tiempo había pasado para todos, por las zonas que estuvo se le dificultó hablar con su familia y en cuanto llegó se puso a trabajar para poder tomarse los otros tres días sin problemas. Había extrañado a sus hijos tanto que no había nombre, siempre lo hacía, por eso llamaba a menudo, pero no siempre había señal en los lugares que iba. Eran días enteros sin saber de ellos, apenas viéndolos cada varios meses.

El cabello corto y rebelde de Obito parecía pulcramente recortado hace poco, en cambio el de Takeshi ya comenzaba a juntarse detrás en una coleta en punta, mechones como plumas en todas direcciones en la parte alta de su cabeza, una mezcla del lacio cabello que desafiaba la gravedad de su padre y los mechones que recordaba verle en punta a Madara.

"Obito, Takeshi." Saludó besando las frentes de sus hijos que ya con 13 y 10 años parecían haber crecido kilómetros en los últimos dos meses que no los había visto. Era increíble los cambios que se daban en tan poco tiempo.

"¡Mama! ¡Llegaste! ¿Obito-niisan te ha dicho que me graduaré este año?" Declaró con orgullo el más chico, ganando una sonrisa amable de parte de la joven mujer que le acarició el cabello, desordenando los flecos del frente, definitivamente era nieto de Sakumo, si no fuera por la forma ligeramente ondulada era exactamente igual a él.

"Claro, amor. Obito me puso al día, me dijo que te estabas esforzando mucho en la academia. Aunque ¿no sería mejor que te gradúes con tus amigos? Quien sabe, quizá te toque un equipo con ellos." Preguntó algo preocupada tras soltarlos, pensando en como se sentiría al graduarse solo, ya Obito se había graduado antes y por ello estaba en un equipo con dos miembros de edades mayores, mientras él recién entraba en la adolescencia y su amiga, Mirai-chan, era genin, él apenas era un niño con demasiadas responsabilidades.

"No tengo amigos." Admitió a media voz él, el hermano mayor posando una mano en la cabeza de él para confirmar que a pesar de su apariencia que era 90% del padre, ese 10% que quedaba era el cabello ondulado y sus incómodas relaciones personales que dejaban mucho que desear...

Hoy día, habiendo pasado el tiempo, tenía varios amigos lejanos, pero solo Sai, sus alumnos y su esposo podía decir que eran amigos cercanos, seguidos por Raido, Kurenai y Gai que en realidad eran amigos de Kakashi y Shikamaru, porque el chico por todo lo perezoso que era le había enseñado algo básico: Nada más intimidante que un Nara determinado.

No sabía cuando pasó eso realmente, un día estaba hablando sobre su presencia en la aldea y como eludía al grupo de los otros 10 de Konoha, otro estaba siendo llevada a revisación médica obligatoria a rastras por parte del manipulador de sombras, años después eran cartas en el viaje no solo para reportes si no para ponerle al día con los chismes de la aldea. La invitación como dama de honor a la boda de Shikamaru con Temari del Desierto fue sorpresivo, aunque sabía que habían estado juntos pero no presenció la relación como para saber que era tan seria. Aunque rechazó su puesto de dama se acercó para ser parte del festejo durante ese día, el cual por exigencia de los hermanos se había festejado en Sunagakure.

 _'Tu lo que necesitas es amigos normales que no sean parte de tu trabajo pero puedan aceptarlo.'_ Le había dicho una vez y cuando se quiso dar cuenta el apellido Nara había entrado en la categoría de amigos, incluyendo de forma ocasional la misma Nara Temari cuando esta entendió que ella estaba casada y ya con un hijo pequeño así que podría hablarle por experiencia.

"Mama, ¿dejarás la comida hecha esta vez? A papa no le sale bien la sopa." Explicó el más chico como si estuviera informando algo muy grave.

"¿Como que no me sale bien?" Preguntó de repende deprimido el Rokudaime, arrinconándose al punto que ya podía imaginar las nubes negras sobre su cabeza para gracia de Sakura.

"No seas ridículo, Kakashi." Comentó con un tono divertido, pero su rostro pronto perdió la alegría al ver llegar a la mujer del próximo Hokage.

Había algo personal en ella que le disgustaba Hinata en particular, además de la envidia por su vida refugiada gracias a ser la primogénita de un clan aunque no fuera la heredera, lo mismo que tenía en contra de Kurenai a decir verdad, aunque de Kurenai podía entender su miedo, y era que en cuanto estuvo casada había abandonado por completo el servicio a la aldea. Incluso ahora que la veía caminar para alcanzar a Shikamaru, podía notar la tensión de los músculos que antes no poseía, una gracia más tosca, sin la suavidad de tiempos anteriores. Temari seguía trabajando de Embajadora, Ino a pesar de ser madre prácticamente soltera trabajaba en Tortura e Interrogación aun bajo el mando de Morino Ibiki tanto como interrogadora como médica, Tenten estaba trabajando como chunin y viajando en busca de armas para cumplir su sueño de abrir una armería dentro de poco y ella misma viajaba sin descanso en busca de los rastros del Clan de la Luna, y si bien no podía llamarse buena madre por el tiempo que pasaba con sus hijos, no creía que les hubiera negado amor o haber estado tan ausente como otros padres.

Hinata, una mujer poderosa gracias a su entrenamiento, capaz de derrotar escuadrones sola con su técnica de Taijutsu heredada de su familia, había preferido tener una pequeña familia 'feliz' a defender el pueblo, la aldea donde vivía. Sonaba egoísta hasta para ella misma, pero ¿que le daba derecho a la princesa por encima del resto?

Aunque hablando de malos padres... ella se comunicaba siempre, pero de lo que le había contado Shikamaru y Kakashi, Sasuke no se había asomado por la aldea desde al menos 8 años, eso significa que Sarada probablemente no conociera a su padre.

La mujer de cabello negro azulado se detuvo a mirarla con ojos entrecerrados cargados de rencor, solo deteniéndose a conciencia de que su esposo no apreciaría que atacara a uno de sus amigos; evidente era que el desagrado al final del día era mutuo, cosa rara ya que de pequeña la timidez de la otra mujer le resultaba enternecedora y encantadora, como esa vez que Neji había estando cuidándola por el cansancio de usar demasiado el Byakugan.

"¡Lamento haberlos hecho esperar!" anunció la mujer con respeto.

"¿Hinata?"

"¿No vino Naruto? Ya casi es la hora."

"¿Eh? ¿Mi esposo no vino?"

"¿Acaso se desveló o algo así?"

"¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Por favor, cuiden de esto!" Avisó dejando una capa envuelta en una bolsa lista para girarse y salir corriendo, pero apenas dar unos pasos vio algo que le llenó de esperanza y a su vez le preocupó.

Venía rumbo a ellos Neji con su largo cabello castaño en la clásica coleta Hyuga con una niña de cabello negro azulado en sus brazos, evidentemente tratando de hablar una milla por segundo en el oído del estoico Hyuga. Al lado el niño rubio que debía ser el hijo de Naruto, el cual pronto a cumplir 11 años y comenzar en la academia miraba con desconfianza a los dos chicos de la familia Hatake. Finalmente detrás y cerrando la comitiva se encontraba Naruto, pasandose una mano por el corto cabello rubio.

"Lo siento, pero hubo un pequeño contratiempo-ttebayo." Trató de excusarse solo para que todos lo miraran buscando explicaciones.

"Himawari-sama despertó el Byakugan." Explicó Neji al dejar a la niña en el suelo. "Fue suerte que pasara por la casa, pude evitar los daños colaterales." Agregó, por no decir que en cualquier momento la niña podría haber hecho daño a Boruto por una travesura infantil al no haber estado siendo vigilada por los miembros del clan Hyuga.

"¡Neji-niisan!" Exclamó la mujer al verlo, corriendo a su lado pero sin conseguir ninguna expresión de parte de él mientras Naruto iba derecho a la figura con máscara que se encontraba con los dos niños, Shikamaru pasando la nueva capa al jinchuriki para que se la colocara.

"A tiempo..." Suspiró Kakashi antes de tomar el sombrero, al caminar al frente, en línea, de inmediato, se colocó la mujer con la máscara de un solo ojo. "Entonces, Ahora comenzaremos con el nombramiento del Nanadaime Hokage, él asumirá el puesto en nombre del Rokudaime Hokage, yo, Hatake Kakashi."

Podía ver todos los rostros conocidos desde allí arriba mientras Kakashi hablaba al público presente. Podía ver a Choji con una mujer de kumogakure que había visto durante la guerra, Lee-san con Tenten-san y un niño que era la viva imagen de él, Kiba-san junto a Shino-san, Sai había llegado con Ino y dos niño, uno era Inojin mientras que el otro debía ser Shikadai, quien poseía todos los rasgos Nara salvo por los ojos. En estos momentos realmente debía agradecer el Sharingan, quizá no veía tan bien en ese sentido como alguien que poseyera el Byakugan, pero definitivamente la distancia no era un problema cuando solo se trataba de 100 metros o menos.

Fue cuando la vio, junto a la mujer pelirroja que reconocía perfectamente como la moribunda que Sasuke había tratado de convencerla de matarla, estaba una niña, sabía de inmediato que era hija de Sasuke, pero no solo él.

Su sangre hirvió, pero no se permitió mostrarse aun, esperando que Naruto cambió lugares con Kakashi solo para el rubio abrir una caja tallada en madera y ofrecersela a ella, quien retiró por primera vez la máscara de su rostro para sorpresa de todos, ya que era prácticamente un pedido de muerte para un ANBU reconocido por las muertes bajo el cinto que tan abiertamente mostrara su rostro.

Aun así, para gracia de la mayoría, debajo tenía una máscara de tela y su cabello estaba cubierto por una capucha, haciendo que salvo por el único ojo verde visible nadie reconociera sus rasgos, aunque probablemente lo harían si la vieran por la calle.

Depositó la máscara en la caja y retrocedió fuera de la imagen de la aldea hasta posarse junto a Kakashi que pensaba si quedarse a celebrar o ir a casa al fin.

* * *

"¿Cuando pensabas decirme?"

Habían paseado un poco por los Stands del festival que se estaba celebrando alrededor de la Torre Hokage, los vendedores sorprendidos como si nunca hubieran imaginado que efectivamente los dos niños de apellido Hatake tuvieran una madre o fueran hijos del Rokudaime, jamás habiéndose planteado la posibilidad de que Hatake Kakashi pudiera estar casado a una joven mujer.

Eso llevó a alborotos varios, el más pequeño de los dos jóvenes ninja aclamando orgulloso de que su mamá era uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea por eso debía trabajar fuera de la aldea muy duro para mantener la paz dentro de esta, seguido por una exclamación de que algún día él también sería así de fuerte y cuidaría la espalda de su hermano que sería el Hachidaime.

Sakura no podía evitar reír, mientras el Obito original había sido ruidoso y decidido según había visto y le había contado el mismo Kakashi, su Obito parecía más feliz de aplaudir y aclamar a su hermano, con una familia entera y una carrera envidiable a pesar de los tiempos de paz no tenía realmente necesidad de gritar para llamar la atención y ganar el cariño de la gente, siendo su carácter si bien nada reservado mucho más modulado, todo lo contrario a su hermano menor. El más chico de los Hatake tenía un carácter que variaba entre el de su madre de adolescente: Gritón, decidido, expresivo, atropellador; y el de Udon: estricto, perseverante, consciente, empático. Pasar tiempo con ellos en época de relajación era algo que adoraba, aunque fuera uno o dos días, eso alcanzaba.

Así como era, habían caminado, saludado a los Akimichi, los Yamanaka, los Inuzuka. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que se cruzó con Morino-san que le dirigió una mirada a ella y otra en una dirección en particular para que notara que no estaba loca por lo que había visto a la distancia, un gesto corto que indicaba una persona, un asentimiento que demostraba el reconocimiento de lo que el hombre trataba de hacer y una próxima caminata a la casa, dejando que los niños disfrutaran del festival mientras los padres podían ir a hablar solos.

Eso la llevó al despacho que tenía los pergaminos y libros de los dos adultos y la mirada resentida en su ojo visible.

"¿Decirte que exactamente? No has estado mucho en la aldea como para recordar todas las cosas que no te dije." Resongó él apretando los dientes bajo la máscara. "¿Te refieres a que Takeshi quiere ser ANBU ROOT? ¿Que Sai le enseñó su técnica a Inojin? ¿Que la esposa de Akimichi-san es Karui de Kumogakure? ¿Que, Sakura-chan? ¿Que de todo lo que te perdiste no te comenté?"

"¡DE UCHIHA SARADA!" Gritó perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, su ojo verde encendiéndose en un rojo y negro ya conocido por ambos. "¡ES IGUAL A AMAYA PERO CON CABELLO NEGRO!"

"¡Deja de gritar! ¡No sé ni quien es Amaya!"

"¡La hija de Sasuke tiene mis genes! ¡Me usaron para crear una niña y no fui informada!"

"¡¿Y cuando pensabas decirme sobre lo de Obito?! ¡Crecí a su lado! ¡¿Acaso creías que no notaría que NUESTRO Obito era exactamente igual a MI compañero?!" Al escuchar ese reclamo ella se congeló, pensando como responder antes de poner una mano en su cabeza, bajándola para soltar unas risas faltas de humor.

"No te engañé con Obito si eso pensabas, solo robé la célula padre de él, y él entregó un poco de su esencia espiritual, su chakra Yin para que sea... otra oportunidad." Explicó con media voz. "Tu estabas allí de hecho en la 'concepción' durante la guerra, cuando él trató de revivir a las personas muertas."

"Lo recuerdo..." Él bajó la cabeza, habiendo olvidado aquel momento en un tono pensativo.

"Pero a cambio tienes una niña sola que cree no tener madre, cuyo padre está viajando el mundo olvidándose de su hija, ni estoy segura que pueda recordar su rostro, ella pudiendo haber tenido medio hermanos, un lugar al que regresar y ¡Se lo negaron! ¡Que tan egoístas pueden ser! ¡Tu y yo sabemos lo difícil que es no tener un hogar! No tener amigos, no tener familia, no pertenecer a ningún lugar. ¡Y SE LO HICIERON A ALGUIEN! ¡¿QUE PIENSAN HACER CUANDO NARUTO SE ENTERE?!"

"Naruto ya sabe... está en los documentos de paso de mando." Admitió el hombre apoyando el rostro en una de sus manos.

"No puedo con esto ahora, no sé si mañana o cuando, pero no lidiaré con esto ahora." Declaró ella, girándose a la puerta. "Avisa a Neji y Sai que sus servicios ya no serán necesarios, puesto que renuncié a mi posición de Kage." Lo último se sabía por la ceremonia donde asumía Naruto y el staff de Kakashi daba un paso atrás, aunque casi todos volverían a sus puestos ayudando al séptimo.

"¿Donde irás?"

"Ya no estoy trabajando, creo que iré a las aguas termales, estaré en Yu no Kuni por un tiempo hasta encontrar que puedo hacer de mi vida. Vendré a ver a los chicos para la graduación de Takeshi." Se explicó antes de sentir el cuerpo que la atrapaba por la espalda contra un pecho firme y la calidez de la posición haciendo que se recargara en él.

"Sé que no estás feliz con esto pero era la mejor opción. Superaremos la situación, Sakura-chan, nunca fuimos fáciles y nuestras vidas son igual de complicadas. Confía en mi, hoy quizá no, pero en un mes iré a borrar ese enojo de tu rostro." Murmuró contra su cuello, con esos labios que pasaban los años y seguían siendo un pecado personal de ella.

"Sabes que no será tan fácil."

"Ah, por eso necesito un mes, luego de tanto papeleo necesito volver a ponerme en forma, creo que estoy criando un poco de panza." Comentó con una risa divertida.

"Estás en forma como siempre, solo te has oxidado..."

"Por ahora te dejaré ir, pero juro que te traeré de regreso a la aldea, Sakura-chan, y la próxima vez que lo haga no permitiré que te vuelvas a ir así tenga que usar a Sai, Neji y Shikamaru para retenerte. Te daré un mes de ventaja, pero eso es todo lo que te daré, yo no soy Naruto lleno de palabras bonitas, pero eres mi esposa, y tenemos un juramento que compartimos."

No hubo una respuesta sonora, sin embargo, la mano de ella buscó la de él dándole un pequeño apretón antes de desenredarse y cruzar la puerta caminando.

"Parece que no soy el único que puede enojar a Sakura-chan." Comentó desde la sombra la voz juvenil de la invocación de Escorpión.

"Tiene razón en parte... era la mejor opción pero no hice nada por acercarme a la chica y Hinata-san parece querer mantener a la hija de Sasuke lejos de Naruto por alguna extraña razón. No creo que sea una maldad, pero algo de la niña le asusta."

"Quizá es la obsesión de Naruto-chan con Sasuke-chan. Quizá cree que redirigirá su enfoque en la hija de este... Naruto-kun mejor que nadie entiende la soledad que vive la niña, con tantos clasificándola como la 'hija del traídor'."

"Deberías haber trabajado en la división de inteligencia, te hubiera ido mejor, al menos no serías un arácnido en estos momentos."

"Puede ser... ¿que planeas?"

"Nada especial, lo mismo de siempre. Entrenar, enfrentarnos, es lo que ha funcionado siempre para nosotros. Ella suele embotellar sus emociones y yo soy terrible con ellas salvo cuando estamos los dos juntos, así que la única forma de conectarnos en estas situaciones es precisamente como lo hacen Sasuke y Naruto... peleando con todo lo que tenemos."

"Bueno... entonces hora de entrenar, hace mucho que no te tomas el entrenamiento en serio."

"Yare, Yare..."


	36. Ave del Paraíso

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Ave del Paraíso: Libertad, Magnificencia, Buena Perspectiva, Fidelidad Masculina**

Otro día en la Torre Hokage tenía a Naruto distraído, ya había pasado casi dos días desde que había podido estar en su casa por más de tres horas, Hinata seguramente estaría molesta, aunque desde que Neji regresó y comenzó a pasar más tiempo en la aldea la mujer parecía permanecer más calma, como si la presencia de su primo absorbiera ese lado negativo que le había sido presentado una vez estuvieron casados.

Personalmente no se iba a quejar, luego de tantos años de amistad aunque tanto más distante con el hombre de ojos blancos, y ni hablar de los años de servicio de este en Raíz cuidando de Sakura-chan, el Hyuga se había ganado su admiración y respeto, no que antes no los tuviera. También un poco de envidia, él querría haber podido hacer lo mismo, pero su deseo de ser Hokage había ganado... él mismo podría haber ido con Sakura-chan mientras Kakashi fuera Hokage, conocer el mundo, cuidar a la aldea desde las sombras y descubrir el otro lado de este trabajo que ahora realizaba. Aparte, no era quien para mirar como extraña la dinámica de los primos Hyuga, el antiguo Equipo Kakashi era probablemente lo más complicado que se encontraba allí fuera.

Lo que en realidad le preocupaba no era realmente su esposa que había abrazado su sueño desde que eran niños según las palabras de ella, si no sus hijos que no habían vivido las cosas que las generaciones anteriores. No podía negar que los niños se habían vuelto algo consentidos y malcriados, ahora interponiéndose en su sueño ya que Boruto estaba en esa edad que demandaba atención, especialmente al cursar el nuevo programa de academia, tan diferente a los programas antiguos donde enseñaban desde muy temprana edad a niños a luchar en guerras.

El nuevo programa había sido impuesto por él, causando que dos prodigios se escaparan de tener que ir a un colegio junto a los civiles y consiguiendo graduarse antes de que pasara la ley de educación obligatoria gracias al propio padre de ellos.

Definitivamente los hermanos Hatake iban a ser su muerte, más ahora que el menor había sido asignado al equipo de Lee y ya había ascendido a chunin desde hacía un año. Por suerte no era de ir con spandex por todos lados, pero el chico que ya era propenso a tener energía de sobra, toda la energía que le faltaba a sus padres probablemente, junto a alguien tan extremadamente positivo y trabajador como Lee no dudaba que accediera al próximo examen jonin y lo pasara, después de todo, su hermano, Obito, era Jonin desde hacía ya medio año.

El chico más joven hacía años que venía diciendo que sería el Godaime Sasaukage al que entendiera de lo que hablaba... No sabía de donde había sacado el título, pero en cierto sentido tenía razón. Mientras Senju Hashirama lidiaba con las reuniones amables el trabajo sucio lo hacía Uchiha Madara como una forma de redención cuando en Konoha necesitaron un chivo expiatorio hasta el día en que se marchó de la aldea, mientras Senju Tobirama era perfectamente capaz de hacerse cargo de la propia oscuridad y dar sentido a las ideas hasta crear un soporte real en la aldea desde dentro, Sarutobi Hiruzen había necesitado el apoyo de Shimura Danzo para que este pudiera cargar con las culpas de las decisiones necesarias para seguir adelante. Con Tsunade al mando Danzo fue muerto dejando inconclusas muchas cosas... Así que para seguir sosteniendo en pie la aldea durante y después de la guerra Hatake Sakura había tomado el mando de las raíces para extender un soporte subterráneo en política y misiones 'oscuras'. Apoyó también a su esposo, Hatake Kakashi, pero tras la renuncia como Hokage de este, ambos prefirieron 'retirarse' de los dos principales puestos de poder, optando por rangos más bajos al menos en apariencia, porque en realidad no se puede renunciar a ser un Kage.

El último era Sasuke... el cual no había aparecido muy seguido, Sakura-chan a pesar de las obligaciones había estado presente como una sombra constante en Konoha. Si bien no la había visto más que un puñado de veces en los 15 años de servicio a la aldea fuera de las paredes de esta, sabía que no perdía los cumpleaños de los hijos y había asistido a su esposo en numerosas ocasiones como en el evento del secuestro de Hyuga Hanabi y la caída de la luna varios años atrás donde al llegar Sasuke descubrió que Konoha había sido cubierto por un escudo de hielo impenetrable construido por el chakra combinado de Kakashi y Sakura, demostrando que no necesitaban de él a pesar de que entró al escudo en caso de que necesitaran de su asistencia. No importaba las distancias que tuviera que andar, ella era capaz de cruzar la tierra para asistir a su amado hogar.

Permanecía suficiente tiempo dentro de la aldea como para ser posible que no hubiera solo un pequeño demonio Hatake, si no que dos, los dos bien alimentados y cuidados, en cambio Sarada... por diez años había tenido que cuidarla él a espaldas de Hinata con ayuda de la antigua compañera del teme. Sarada al final del día era más hija suya y de Sakura que del mismo Sasuke.

Tras haberse enterado Sakura de lo que hizo Kakashi al ofrecerle a Sasuke sus óvulos y cordón umbilical, había destruido parte del bosque que rodeaba la mansión Hatake, ordenado a sus 'hermanos' y alumno que ayudaran a la chiquilla y se había marchado sin volver a la aldea, las veces que la vieron en los últimos dos años había sido fuera de esta hasta donde sabía.

Eso le llevaba a lo que tenía ahora entre manos...

"¿Yamato-taicho?" Preguntó al ver aparecer al hombre.

"Hokage-sama, no debería llamarme capitán, queda mal que un alto cargo llame así a su subordinado." Sonrió agradecido por el reconocimiento del Kage.

"¡Para mi siempre será el capitán Yamato-ttebayo. ¿Que le trae por aquí? Si buscas una nueva misión aun no he terminado de organizar las de rango B en adelante." Indagó mirando curioso al hombre que se revolvía un poco y pasaba una mano por el cabello castaño debatiéndose sobre como preguntar o decir lo que deseaba.

"Ah, es que un reporte de Cha no Kuni indicó unos movimientos sísmicos sospechosos hace un día."

"No sabía, quizá deba mandar a un equipo genin a investigar, quizá Kakashi quiera ir también."

"Ah, bueno... Kakashi-senpai estaba de vacaciones..." Al escuchar eso el rubio sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos tratando de esconder el rostro. Movimientos sismicos, Cha no Kuni, Kakashi de vacaciones.

"Manda a llamar al Udon Han y a Konohamaru-chan. Si ves a Takeshi por ahí también envíalo por aquí." Declaró al fin.

"Crees que Kakashi-senpai ha ido a buscarla nuevamente..." Era una afirmación directa.

"Aa... esos dos son peores que cuando Sasuke se había ido de la aldea." Admitió el rubio para si mismo más que para Yamato.

"Pero ellos están enamorados..."

"Es complicado, tan complicado como lo mío con Sasuke. Se aman, se adoran, dudo que haya un hombre más devoto que Kakashi-sensei aunque espero que nunca me escuche decirlo-ttebayo." Se recargó hacia atrás en su asiento de forma pensativa para tratar de explicar la lógica y dinámica del Dai Nana Han antiguo al único que era parte y a su vez mantenía cierta distancia que hacía desconociera los detalles. "Sakura lo ama, por eso huye, él la ama por eso la deja ser libre, ella no lo puede perdonar, él no puede dejar de pedir perdón, al final del día no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro así que ella trata con todas sus fuerzas de convencerlo a él que si sigue cerca solo acabará lastimándolo para que él sea quien se aleje y sentirse justificada en su rencor, él intentará siempre de convencerla de que no importa cuan cerca esté, él no tendrá suficiente de ella, que no importa cuantas veces lo lastime él regresará por ella. Sai mientras tratará de suavizar las emociones de ella y mantenerla cuerda cuando Kakashi no esté..."

"Como ha pasado el tiempo..." Murmuró el capitán Yamato con algo de sorpresa para luego dibujar una sonrisa. "Un día eras un adolescente que había sufrido mucho con una obsesión con el cargo de Hokage, ahora eres un adulto capaz de analizar la situación emocional de tus compañeros, ¿quien lo hubiera dicho?"

"¡Ya soy adulto, DATTEBAYO!" Le reclamó ofendido ante las palabras del antiguo miembro de su equipo. "Para tu información, tengo hijos, algo he aprendido de ellos."

No quería ponerse en el detalle del tema hijos, porque sería imposible explicar como no tenía solo dos hijos, si no que tenía tres, y mientras dos de ellos tenían sus rasgos, la tercera no tenía un solo gen suyo, si no que los de las dos personas más importantes en su vida. Sarada, aunque costara entenderlo, costara aceptarlo, era su hija con el teme de Sasuke. Ella era el legado del legendario equipo siete: De los genes de Sakura por voluntad de Kakashi, el rostro de Sasuke y sus sueños, todo encerrado en el pequeño cuerpo de una niña de 11 años que aun no conocía su familia, pero pronto, cuando fuera genin ella merecía saber la verdad y no vivir en la oscuridad como él lo hizo sobre Kurama. Ella merecía ser amada por su familia, sabía que Karin hacía todo lo posible por mantenerla contenta y ofrecer cariño, pero era consciente de que la mujer Uzumaki no estaba hecha para este tipo de vida.

"Aun así, los años pasan y ya no estamos tan jóvenes como antes..."

"Así parece, salvo Sakura-chan, parece tan joven como el primer día... y Kakashi-sensei, él sigue pareciendo tan viejo como antes, ahora de seguro lo tratan de pedófilo." Sentenció asintiendo con su cabeza ante la idea de su pareja de amigos. "Bueno, basta de hablar, ve a avisarles antes de que Cha no Kuni desaparezca."

Fueron casi 20 minutos lo que tardó el equipo de los jonin Hatake Udon y Obito, y dos chunin, Komatsu Natto y Shiokara Nukka, los dos últimos de 18 años en comparación al chico de 15 que era el mayor de los hermanos Hatake. Tras estos llegaron Konohamaru y Takeshi, el cual se había encontrado entrenando con su sensei en los campos al otro lado de la ciudad.

Las apariencias eran bastante curiosas, no solo él había cambiado. Konohamaru llevaba el nuevo chaleco táctico de Konoha y el uniforme estándar, sin embargo a pesar de tener el escudo del clan Sarutobi en su chaleco, en su brazo izquierdo tenía una banda roja con el escudo Hatake para mostrar su alianza al clan, opuesto a Udon, a quien Sakura hacía ya años cuando ascendió a Jonin le había regalado su primer chaleco personalizado con escudo del clan Hatake, él a su vez portaba una banda que indicaba su alianza personal al clan Sarutobi en representación de Konohamaru, el hombre castaño aun usaba lentes y sobre sus ojos descansaba el sello con forma de diamante morado tras largos años de almacenar chakra.

Había escuchado de propia boca de Kakashi-sensei que originalmente deseaban honrar al desaparecido clan Haruno, de la misma forma que la mayoría honraba al casi desaparecido clan Senju y el extinto pueblo de Uzushiogakure, pero Sakura había insistido que era mejor dejar los muertos descansar en paz, no tenía fuerza para cargar el dolor de su familia y sus errores en los hombros de sus alumnos.

"Kakashi-sensei logró 'convencerme' de darle vacaciones sin que me diera cuenta, hay movimientos sísmicos cerca de Cha no Kuni, se sospecha que el bosque a poco de las islas esté teniendo una visita del Rokudaime Hokage y su esposa..." Al decir esto observó significativamente a los dos más jóvenes del grupo, ignorando deliberadamente la expresión de resignación de Konohamaru que se tomaba del rostro mientras los más jóvenes se iluminaban de felicidad, incluso el rojo que antes relacionaba con los Uchiha había aparecido ante la emoción, el más pequeño apenas poseyendo un tomoe en sus ojos. "La misión es evitar que se maten si es posible..." Admitió pasando una mano entre sus cabellos rubios con algo de nervios. "Sabemos que tienden a 'emocionarse' mucho cuando se encuentran. Udon-chan, confío en que puedas curarlos en cuanto los encuentren. Obito y Takeshi, les estoy permitiendo ir con esperanza de que puedan detener a sus padres, Takeshi, ya eres chunin, eso no significa que aun estés preparado para enfrentarte a ellos de forma directa y ganar, ¿comprendes? Si ves que es muy peligroso, tu y los otros chicos deben retroceder así sean tus padres, no se perdonarán si te hacen daño a ti o al resto."

Pero no era imposible que en un arrebato donde mostraran sus habilidades no explotaran todo a su alrededor.

"Comenzaré a hacer los arreglos de compensación monetaria al País del Té..." Comentó una voz a su derecha, notando la presencia de Shikamaru con su expresión que aun sin palabras decía _'Mendokuse...'_

* * *

¿Que se podía decir de un enfrentamiento entre dos personas al mismo nivel?

Quizá no eran Naruto y Sasuke, pero la capacidad destructiva de ambos hacía que buscaran territorios no habitados para sus encuentros 'casuales', los cuales no eran nada casuales. Por mucho que insistía ella que separados estaban mejor, no podía evitar dejar un rastro de migajas de pan cada vez que sabía estaba cerca ya que en esto se resumía su relación de los últimos años: Ella maldecía la existencia de su esposo, su esposo le recordaba que si lo maldecía debería cavar tumbas para ambos, peleaban, si terminaban enteros o debían evitar daño a los civiles acababan en una habitación oscura renovando los juramentos de amor que tantas veces se habían hecho.

Porque no importaba lo que hicieran, no importaba cuantas veces ella retorciera su propio cuerpo para servir a Konoha, o cuantas veces lo usara para calmar a Sai cuando este se perdía en la oscuridad de su alma, ella era la esposa de Kakashi, solo nutriría hijos en su nombre, solo se arrodillaría ante él, porque él era la luz a la oscuridad que ella había desarrollado desde que ingresó a Ne.

Pero aun no quería perdonarlo, ni a él ni a ella misma, así que como siempre gruñó y pataleó y comenzó una guerra de habilidad para ocultar el dolor y la confusión de lo que cargaba en su interior culpa de los genes Uchiha, porque sabía con toda seguridad: Ella no lo odiaba. No realmente, al menos. Era confuso, como si su mente no estuviera allí del todo, necesitaba culpar a alguien por todo lo que había pasado, la razón real de su viaje de redención y búsqueda, pero verlo a él, verlo con vida, era confuso... ellos habían estado muertos, ella estaba feliz que al fin iban a descansar en paz, pero luego estaban vivos y eso quitaba razón al dolor que había despertado aquel día hacía ya más de 15 años.

Eso y el darse cuenta que ahora, gracias a Danzo-sama, cada vez que quería buscar sus propios rasgos en los ojos de sus hijos solo podía ver los rastros de los Uchiha en ellos, con ella habían muerto todos los Haruno, no había un milagroso rastro de ojos verdes, no había una frente muy grande o un cabello ridículamente rosa en ninguno de los niños, todos ellos eran Uchiha. Odiaba admitir que por todo lo que los amaba era difícil verlos y saber que no importaba lo que hiciera, ninguno de ellos le sonreiría con ojos verdes y pequeños hoyuelos.

Trató de golpearlo con su mano libre al saltar de un árbol con la esperanza de que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a tierra, su velocidad seguía siendo mayor pero aun no tenía alma de realmente tratar de matar a la persona que le daba vida y razón de ser en un lugar tan oscuro como este. Eso causó el segundo de duda en el que sintió como él tomaba solo un segundo su mano, un hilo de chakra de él se enredó con el de ella y tiró, causando que al mismo tiempo tres Sharingan se activaran como un chiste malo al mismo tiempo que ella era arrojada contra un árbol, astillándolo ante el impacto pero rápido girándose y comenzando a correr a las ramas más altas en un intento de eludir las armas que él le lanzaba.

En vísperas del aniversario de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi ella le había hecho un pedido a él: Portar el segundo ojo de Uchiha Shisui. Esto tenía un doble propósito tanto para protección de la aldea como protección del ojo, aunque en este caso no era el mismo que Obito le había dado, si no el derecho, conservando sellado el ojo verdadero para cuando debiera ceder este a uno de sus hijos.

Si cada quien poseía uno aun podrían llegar a usar el gran genjutsu de Shisui entre ambos, pero nadie más podría hacerlo. Esta idea había sido aprobada por el mismo Shisui y finalmente el Hatake aceptó tras decirle que no necesitaría tenerlo activo, con el chakra de alguien con marca Uchiha podría hacerlo, fueran sus hijos o su mujer. Así era que ahora él portaba el Sharingan pero aunque llegaba a etapa Magenkyo no había aprendido a controlar sus habilidades especiales, contrario a Sakura que poseía su ojo original con el Magenkyo Sharingan tras su propia muerte el cual había tratado de mantenerlo sellado sin mucho éxito por falta de un maestro en Fuinjutsu como fuera Namikaze Minato y Jiraiya, y el Magenkyo Sharingan Eterno de Shisui.

"Siempre me pregunté..." Comentó, observándose ambos en la oscuridad del amanecer, entre el bosque, las hojas al viento, los árboles protectores. "... Sasuke y Naruto, ellos son los opuestos, son complementarios, pero son completamente opuestos, tienen una conexión que no puedo entender, pero que viene de vidas enteras por lo que el anciano de los Seis Caminos dijo, siempre peleando. Como dijo una vez Naruto, solo él puede entender el dolor de Sasuke. Pero nosotros, ¿que somos? ¿por que nos pasa esto?"

"Nosotros somos dos partes del todo. No somos opuestos, somos lo mismo pero con otro nombre." Respondió él con una sonrisa a pesar de que se encontraba cansado tras horas de correr, saltar y pelear.

El estado de ambos era lamentable, pero no era para menos. La pelea había dejado de ser una de habilidad y poder crudo hacía horas tras ella usar katon para quemarlo, debiendo arrancar ambas mangas del uniforme estándar para evitar heridas, la máscara se sostenía de milagro y su respiración era pesada. Ella no estaba mejor, el vestido había sido cortado en varias partes debiendo arrancar un pedazo de su vientre que le molestaba causando una sonrisa en el hombre cuando le recordó las ropas de verano que usaba ella de pequeña. Era ya casi un día entero en lucha, él decidido a llevarla con él de regreso a la aldea, ella sin creer estar preparada para enfrentarse a todos, su familia, sus amigos...

"Vamos, Sakura... regresemos a casa..."

"Aun no... aun no..." Murmuró ella desesperada, los ojos abriéndose de par en par cuando por inercia sus manos formaron una cadena de sellos, él al notarlo hizo espejo de estos.

"¡SHIDEN!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo, el bosque repentinamente iluminándose con un fulgor violeta que hacía sombra en los rostros de ambos en un tono mortecino. Ella no podía hablar más, si lo hacía... podía escuchar a lo lejos como un grupo grande de Shinobi se acercaba a ellos, tenían que terminar ahora, antes que alguien los viera.

Así que desde la rama del árbol saltó dispuesta a dar el último golpe de esta pelea con la misma decisión que él lo hizo al saltar para conectar sus habilidades pero no tuvo en cuenta la otra mano de él que le tomó de la muñeca y los giró para envolverla con su cuerpo cuando la electricidad que ambos crearon se salió de control, llamas verdes envolviéndolos seguidos de un esqueleto turquesa y la armadura verde del Susanoo de Shisui.

Aun desde dentro podía ver el cráter que causó el enfrentamiento con algo de fascinación, su cuerpo lentamente rindiéndose hasta caer, jamás admitiría lo difícil que seguía siendo pelear contra Kakashi, y no planeaba intentarlo contra Naruto o Sasuke, calculaba que Sabaku no Gaara estaba en un nivel similar que su esposo, otro contra quien no lo intentaría, en una pelea real iría sin saber si saldría viva o muerta.

Se dejó caer en la tierra, observando en lo alto el extraño Susanoo. Era el de Shisui, pero a su vez no lo era. Si recuperaba su ojo original, ¿sería diferente? En este podía ver los rasgos de los dos hombres que le habían protegido desde ya hacía años, ese color turquesa que tenía el cuerpo representando a Obito, la armadura verde y esa espada en forma cónica era de Shisui. Era más grande e impresionante que el de Sasuke, o lo que recordaba de él, recordaba a Naruto describir a Kakashi usando el Susanoo de Obito como más genial que Sasuke, cosa que no dudaba, así que este probablemente lo era aun más.

"Regresa a casa, los chicos te necesitan..."

"Se criaron contigo, es a ti a quien necesitan en realidad..." Respondió con simpleza, inclinando la cabeza para ver al hombre que había desactivado el dojutsu, causando que sin intención ella hiciera lo mismo. "Yo solo soy una molestia."

"Sigues insistiendo con eso, deja de decirlo, Sakura, ya estamos grandes para los juegos de la culpa. Tu familia te necesita, yo te necesito." Murmuró él, tomando la mano de ella para observar como el enorme ser que los había protegido de la propia tontera de ambos desaparecía finalmente.

"Ha pasado el tiempo..." Murmuró ella mirando el cielo, los dedos de él encontrando la mano de su esposa, con huesos rotos y vestigios de espasmos eléctricos en ambos, pero allí estaban, vivos y juntos una noche más.

"No sirve de nada redimirte ante el mundo si en tu propio hogar olvidan tu rostro. Ya es hora de que te perdones a ti misma, Sakura. Hiciste lo que debiste como buena kunoichi. Te esfuerzas cada día y das lo mejor de ti para poder sacar adelante una aldea, temiendo sus reacciones ante pecados que no saben que cometiste." Suspiró el hombre cerrando los ojos en un gesto de agotamiento.

"No sé si pueda redimir lo que hice en el pasado, no sé si estoy lista para perdonarme o perdonar, pero... extraño Konoha." Admitió a media voz antes de sentir un par de presencias por sobre sus cabezas, abriendo los ojos y parpadeando para enfocar ojos chocolate tras un marco de cristal y ojos del mismo color que el mercurio líquido que la observaban acusadora.

"¿Como era eso de que no nos abandonarías?"

"Je, lo siento, Konohamaru-kun."

"¡Mira, Udon! ¡Dice que lo siente-KORE!"

"Yare, Yare." Murmuró el chico que tenía el cabello atado en una coleta baja, un bo cruzado en su espalda y las manos brillando en verde mientras trataba de curar las heridas de los dos jefes Hatake. "Está bien, tranquilos, no hace falta pelear. Si no le diré a Moegi cuando regresemos que no les sirva la cena." Bromeó el Jonin al mismo tiempo que los dos más jóvenes del clan se acercaban curiosos.

En el fondo los dos chunin del equipo Udon murmuraban incrédulos de que esos fueran los padres de su compañero, realmente incrédulos de que el Rokudaime fuera el padre de Obito.

"¡Mama!" Gritó Takeshi mientras derrapaba por tierra, corriendo a toda velocidad con el objetivo en claro de llegar al lugar de descanso, unos pasos detrás iba el mayor con su clara expresión de preocupación.

"¡Mama! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó curioso al ver la escena mientras Udon se separaba un poco indicando a los chunin donde armar la carpa médica necesaria para recuperar a los dos heridos antes de poder moverlos.

"Maa, si, no te preocupes, amor. Ya no estoy tan joven como antes... y tu papá dirá lo que quiera sobre no maltratar a las mujeres pero realmente tiene un golpe fuerte."

"Madre..." Volvió a hablar Obito con tono serio antes de extenderle un pergamino. "El Hokage desea comunicarse ya que se te necesita en la aldea de forma inmediata, fallar en presentarte en tiempo implica una ruptura de tus votos por lo que a la semana a partir de hoy ante el fallo de presentación se le declarará Nuke-nin." Al terminar de hablar con un tono monótono y aburrido le dejó el pergamino en sus manos y retrocedió..

Los ojos de Sakura buscaron los de Kakashi.

"A mi no me mires... tu eras la obsesiva con las reglas."


	37. Madreselva

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Madreselva: Afecto devoto, Lazos de amor**

Hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho, más de una década, recordaba haber tenido una charla personal con Rin-chan, en esa época en la que ella parecía querer confesar sus sentimientos y él le eludía como a una plaga hasta aquel día en que no pudo evitar estar a solas con ella siendo que Obito estaba llegando tarde y Minato-sensei tenía otras responsabilidades. Recordaba haber hablado sobre el enamoramiento del maestro hacia una pelirroja hiperactiva y de mal genio, era innegable la mirada del hombre cada vez que cruzaba camino con la iemoto Uzumaki, al punto que comenzaba a sospechar que lo hacía de forma deliberada eso de encontrarse con ella cuando no era necesario.

Esas muestras sutiles le habían llevado a la pregunta de su compañera: ¿Que es el amor?

En ese momento había respondido con una simple palabra que había roto el corazón de la chica sin pensarlo: Debilidad. En su joven mente obsesiva de esos tiempos no podía haber otra definición para ese sentimiento. En una misión no había nada peor que tener los pensamientos nublados al priorizar a otra persona por sobre las obligaciones, masoquismo al disfrutar del dolor causado por otra persona. Nada bueno podía salir del amor...

A veces se arrepentía de la respuesta que dio en ese momento, realmente no era su intención herir a uno de sus compañeros de esa forma. En ese momento, sin embargo, no lo veía así: Estaban en guerra, la prioridad era sobrevivir, no había tiempo para sentimientos, la misión tenía prioridad.

Pero el tiempo pasó y la persona que había profesado emociones tan cálidas se había marchado junto a ellas. Realmente no había sido capaz de corresponderlas, no sentía lo mismo, no hacia Rin, menos viendo la misma mirada de anhelo y esperanza en los ojos del tercer compañero del Minato Han. Fue su mano la que atravesó el corazón de Rin al ella atravesarse deliberadamente en el trayecto de su mano, la persona que sabía tenía sentimientos hacia él acabó profesando su amor en un último intento por salvar a las personas importantes para ella sacrificando su propia vida. Fue allí cuando una pequeña obsesión se presentó ante él y era la búsqueda de la respuesta a esa pregunta, de poder responder a Rin con sinceridad no empañada por la urgencia de la guerra.

Ya tantas veces había buscado la respuesta que nunca pudo resumirlo, esperaba que Rin pudiera perdonar el no tener una respuesta concreta, pero a sus 46 años, en la habitación viendo a su esposa dormir por primera vez se sentía capaz de dar una respuesta.

Amor era la mujer que descansaba a su lado, el cabello corto y rosado enredado y esparcido en diferentes direcciones sobre la almohada, su pequeña mano que siempre encontraba la propia, el sonido de incomodidad cuando se alejaba y permitía que aire frío pasara entre sus cuerpos. La forma en que sus pies fríos se estiraban en busca de confort, la forma en que sus labios rosados y algo resecos se separaban y el sudor por las actividades nocturnas se pegaba a su piel dandole un brillo etéreo a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Era el valle entre sus senos que se movían acompasados por la respiración relajada de ella, la forma en que las curvas se extendían a su vientre que ya no era completamente plano como años anteriores, si no que sobre la firmeza de sus músculos entrenados líneas de estrías se extendían como marcas de la vida que trajo a este mundo.

Amor era el recuerdo del rostro agotado de esta misma mujer que en sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño bulto en una manta azul oscuro que recordaba una polera de uniforme. El recuerdo de Obito que había nacido en medio del bosque con un par de semanas de anticipación con la única suerte que Udon-chan y Konohamaru-chan habían estado allí como para asistirlos. El recuerdo de Takeshi que nació en un día soleado con ayuda de la Godaime Hokage y Udon-chan en esta misma habitación. Recordaba los ojos llorosos y brillantes llenos de la maravilla que era la vida con cada hijo que llegaba a la casa.

Amor era cuando se despertaba tarde tras una misión, el olor de las berenjenas asadas y el misoshiru con berenjenas, era Konohamaru protestando de lo ilógico de la sopa Miso con ese vegetal mientras él mismo tomaba con descaro el Umeboshi y lo echaba en la sopa. Era Udon y su fascinación por las fresas, que llegaba con la canasta de la fruta y la mochila llena de hongos Maitake que eran los favoritos de Moegi. Era Sai friendo tofu y Sakura buscando para preparar anmitsu para la hora del té haciendo que la cocina fuera un maravilloso caos lleno de olores y ruido. Era la forma en que todos los adultos salvo Udon se turnaban para preparar los Bento solo para que los chicos acabaran intercambiando las cosas que no les gustaban, como Takeshi que había heredado los gustos de su padre y prefería pasar de los trozos de manzanas a cambio del tofu frito de Obito.

Amor era recargarse en una de las sillas de la sala estilo Washitsu que daba al patio tradicional con estanque de pez koi incluido, el sonido de los Zabuton siendo movidos de un lado al otro mientras su esposa trabajaba en sellos y pergaminos junto a Sai, el cual tenía la cabeza del pequeño Yamanaka Inojin en su regazo quien dormía la siesta; y Neji que se encontraba en un rincón como 'escolta' frente a Takeshi que trataba de aprender la teoría de un nuevo pergamino, tanto más adulto que el otro niño de casi la misma edad aprovechando el instructor voluntario que tenía a disposición, más ahora que había logrado acceder como aprendiz en los cimientos.

Había amor en el brillo de los ojos de ella cuando observaba a Shikamaru y Temari con el pequeño Shikadai, su ahijado, el cual nunca la había visto realmente así que la observaba con gesto calculado, de la misma forma en que el padre de él la observó años atrás tras un reencuentro algo atropellado. Era la forma en que Temari iba a él para dar espacio a los dos amigos que se sentaban a jugar Shogi cerca del estanque. Era el té helado que Sakura preparaba cada vez que veía llegar a Gai corriendo para un nuevo desafío y como Genma parecía tener una rutina que pasaba por la puerta de su casa todos los viernes justo a la hora del té para disfrutar de los bocados de brote de calabaza verde que Moegi convenientemente preparaba esos días.

Había amor encerrado en las discusiones que tenía con su hijo mayor, Obito siempre testarudo y autosuficiente como su madre, porque no importa cuanto se pareciera por fuera a Uchiha Obito, Hatake Obito era hijo de Sakura, no había dudas al respecto, y eso era algo que amaba de su hijo, así que discutían, porque no iba a dejar de preocuparse por él, así fuera Jonin, así tuviera 15 años o si tuviera 40 años no dejaría de hacerlo. También podía sentirlo cuando Obito-chan iba tras Mirai-chan, la hija de Asuma era ciertamente el orgullo tanto de Kurenai como de Shikamaru, y donde estuviera Asuma, seguro que también estaría orgulloso.

El amor estaba encerrado en los momentos de paz en el que veía a la mujer de cabello rosado acompañada de una mujer tanto mayor, rubia de ojos miel, observar al pupilo de ambas trabajar con su propio equipo ya de chunin, ayudando en el entrenamiento de la médico del grupo y el dojutsu del mayor de los hermanos Hatake, permitiendo que el jonin pudiera dedicar toda su atención en formar al chico indeciso que tenía grandes cualidades en taijutsu y kenjutsu, el Udon Han era perfecto para peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, y Senju Tsunade brindaría apoyo para hacerlo uno de los mejores equipos.

Era ver llegar a Naruto corriendo, sabiendo que el hombre se había escapado por un rato de las obligaciones así que iría a ver a su antiguo equipo un momento antes de ir a asegurarse que Sarada estuviera bien por medio de Uzumaki Karin. Era la extraña carta de Uchiha Sasuke que siempre iba dirigida a Kakashi ya que estaba al tanto de la furia de su ex compañera, aunque ahora se arriesgaba a escribir una o dos frases dirigidas a ella. Su corazón se perdía en los gritos escandalosos de Sakura y las risas absurdas de Shisui que nunca salía de su trampa de sombras por miedo de que la mujer de ojos desparejos le atrapara.

Era ver las hojas de los árboles cambiar con la mujer que amaba entre sus brazos. Era saber que ella estaba en casa de forma definitiva, que no seguirían el juego del gato y el ratón. Era recostarse en la noche a contarle sus secretos a su confesor, la mujer que había conocido desde que era apenas un brote en este enorme árbol que era Konohagakure no Sato. Era saber que aunque de puertas afuera su rostro no expresaría más que un eterno hastío, cuando llegara a la casa lo primero que haría sería sonreír antes de ir a los terrenos de la propiedad donde se encontraba el templo donde guardaban las tablas con los nombres de sus antepasados y las fotos de sus muertos.

Aun estaba maravillado por los giros de su propia vida, la forma en que empezó con la muerte de su madre, el suicido de su padre, la supuesta muerte de su equipo, él que había jurado no amar, no aferrarse pero seguir viviendo para mostrarle a Obito el futuro, y ahora... un hombre de familia, su clan reconstruido, dentro de poco veía a Konohamaru y Moegi casándose, Konohamaru al no ser el heredero de su clan habiendo expresado su interés de unirse al Clan que había sido hogar por encima del clan Sarutobi que era su derecho de nacimiento, optando dejar la herencia en manos de la joven Sarutobi Mirai.

Era esposo, era padre, sus hijos ya tenían más de 12 años, había sin intentarlo logrado más de lo que su propio padre había hecho en los años que le pudo conocer, en el fondo de su alma esperaba que él estuviera orgulloso. Sakura se había unido en las últimas semanas a Interrogación y Tortura de forma temporal, había adoptado el trabajo de escritorio que en algún momento perteneció a Shimura Danzo ante la falta de la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke y resumido sus obligaciones como parte del Go-Ikenban de la aldea.

Con su regreso, él decidió resumir sus obligaciones como shinobi, su vida siempre había estado en el campo de batalla, por lo que optó tanto como parte del área de Interrogación y Tortura como miembro Jonin de la aldea fuera de sus propias obligaciones como miembro del consejo al ser un anterior Hokage, cosa similar que Tsunade-sama.

Agradecía la posibilidad de explorar los lazos del amor, algo que nunca creyó posible, algo que él tuvo la suerte de tener pero no podía decir lo mismo de todos. Los lazos eran algo frágiles, pero estaban allí. Nadie podría entender como las cosas habían cambiado en los últimos veinte años, ahora que Sakura tenía 32 años, él mismo con 46 años se sorprendía por su longevidad. Por mucho tiempo había creído que no llegaría a los 40, muriendo en algún campo de batalla perdido.

Tan difícil de responder como ¿que es el amor? era ¿que es la felicidad? Y eso solo lo podía responder con: Esto.

Su vida, sus lazos, las personas que lo rodeaban a él y a Sakura, todo eso hacía valer la pena el largo camino recorrido, sus hijos, sus hermanos de clan, los allegados de ella. Cada paso que habían dado los había traído aquí y a pesar de los primeros pensamientos cuando todo esto inició aun seguían juntos y ella a pesar de las veces que lo rechazó y pelearon físicamente, emocionalmente seguían unidos.

Y es que ambos sabían que ella tenía razón, pero era lo mejor que había podido ofrecer él en el momento por el bien de la aldea. No se arrepentía, pero necesitaba igualmente el perdón de ella. Y todo llevaba al punto de conflicto de los últimos dos años...

Uchiha Sarada.

Uchiha Sarada era la hija biológica de Sakura, él se había encargado de ello por medio de un trato con Orochimaru y Sasuke para que el Sharingan quedara en el clan Uchiha, pero por como veía las cosas, el clan Hatake tenía tres usuarios naturales del Sharingan contra dos en el clan Uchiha, haciendo al Dojutsu ahora una herencia Hatake, aunque para ser oficial debería haber al menos diez miembros con el dojutsu no dudaba que el día en que tuviera nietos probablemente sería oficial, solo esperaba que no fuera pronto. Aunque visto y considerando la suerte de Sasuke, lo más probable es que Sarada en lugar de casarse con un no-heredero fuera y se enamorara del chico Uzumaki y con eso los Uchiha se acabaran, todo por no hacer caso y tener más de un heredero.

Por otro lado, no lo culpaba, él tampoco confiaba demasiado en Orochimaru como para dejar más rastros del necesario de su línea de sangre.

Volviendo al caso de Sarada, realmente le sorprendía la chica, Sarada era la viva imagen de Sakura cuando era pequeña, quizá los colores eran incorrectos, poseía el cabello y ojos negros acordes a una Uchiha, pero si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarla con ojos verdes y esa energía positiva que solía rodear a Sakura cuando apenas era una genin. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado cuando se enterara de la verdad que había prometido revelar personalmente cuando se convirtiera en genin ya que evidentemente Sasuke no estaría presente.

"Anata, ¿en que piensas? Hace media hora que estás despierto pero te ves perdido." Murmuró la mujer que tenía el rostro casi hundido contra la almohada, los brazos recogidos contra el pecho mientras él la sostenía por la cintura, las sábanas se habían desplomado un poco a su cadera, penas cubriendo lo necesario para no parecer indecente.

"Maa... solo pensaba lo linda que eras de pequeña."

"¿Como así? ¿A que te refieres?" Lentamente ella abrió un ojo sin ningún apuro de interactuar con la luz del sol.

"Recuerdo como brillaban tus ojos de solo nombrar a Sasuke y lo mucho que te esforzabas cuando aprendiste los primeros pasos de sanación, lástima que nunca avanzaste para ser ninja médico, cuando realmente lograbas algo que querías, esos ojos verdes tuyos y el cabello rosado..."

"Mi cabello sigue siendo rosado, ¿sabes? Que tenga un par de canas no lo hace menos rosado."

"Yare, yare... Ya no eres una niña, lo sé, Sakura-chan. Solo que eras tierna, nos falta una niña en la casa, ya Moegi-chan está grande para ser la niña de la familia." Ante lo dicho se ganó una mirada torcida para su diversión.

"Pervertido." Esa palabra despertó la risa de ambos que se deshicieron en carcajadas.

* * *

"Creo que deberías intentar armar algo con Ino-san."

El comentario fue completamente fuera de lugar como casi todas las conversaciones que solían compartir. Todo empezaba igual: Desplegaban los pergaminos para poder estudiar algún nuevo proyecto, hablaban, establecían objetivos o incluso buscaban nuevos objetivos, luego se dedicaban a hablar sobre los proyectos y los avances dentro de Raíz ahora que con ella en la aldea la rama de ANBU conocida como los Cimientos había cobrado nueva fuerza, Sai siendo su representante en su ausencia. Mientras hablaban él recargaba su cabeza en el muslo de ella, mirando el patio y escuchando el bambú de la fuente Shishiodoshi golpear contra la piedra. A veces él pedía que le cantara, otras simplemente hablaban de la vida, cosas sin sentido, los cambios que vivieron desde aquellos tiempos donde ellos eran aprendices.

Este era uno de esos días, pero por una vez fue ella la que habló. Habían pasado los últimos 18 años juntos, de esos solo un puñado de veces estuvieron realmente separados. Esas veces fueron cuando él tuvo misiones con el Kakashi Han mientras ella se encargaba del Dai Nana Han, ahora Sakura Han. Era curioso ver como a pesar del tiempo había cosas que permanecían iguales.

"No me interesa Yamanaka-san. Es demasiado fea..."

"Le has dicho Belleza demasiadas veces." Le recordó con algo de diversión mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello negro del hombre que tras haber aprendido sobre las sonrisas y la felicidad ahora parecía portar eternamente una apenas perceptible curvatura de labios que parecía expresar contento y satisfacción. Sabía que esa expresión era quizá lo más real que tenía para demostrar que realmente estaba feliz con el giro que dio su vida en la última década, especialmente los últimos meses.

"Sabes que es porque las mujeres prefieren que no se diga lo que se piensa, si no lo contrario." El ojo desinteresado se abrió para verle desde su posición, observando la sonrisa de ella. Sabían perfectamente que era una rutina, ella sonreía sinceramente, él la observaba preguntándose como se lograba esa clase de expresión, casi dos décadas después no parecía poder perfeccionarla.

"Sin embargo, ¿no quieres saber lo que es ser feliz de esa forma? Me refiero a lo de enamorarte y vivir junto a la persona que amas..." Trató de argumentar solo para notar como él desviaba la mirada para regresar a observar el vaivén de la fuente y los movimientos del pez koi.

"No lo necesito." Argumentó para fastidio de ella, dejando que el silencio se extendiera antes de agregar más. "No soy ambicioso, no me crió Danzo-sama para ello. No esperaba experimentar lo que es sentir apego o tener una familia o tener un hogar, el amor de Inojin y tuyo es suficiente, no necesito el de nadie más, pero aprecio los sentimientos del resto de la familia."

Ante sus palabras solo pudo asentir, aceptando el hecho de que Sai habiendo vivido su vida entre Danzo-sama y ella le sería imposible abrir sus emociones a esta altura sin mucho trabajo. Sentir cariño, asco, odio y curiosidad, eso en si mismo era un tramo mucho más grande de lo que otras personas podrían llegar a entender dadas las circunstancias.

"Kakashi me ha mencionado de quizá tener uno más..." Explicó en referencia a sus hijos, de los cuales sabía uno no era realmente de Kakashi aunque había sido criado como si lo fuera. Explicarselo cuando llegó a graduarse como genin fue más difícil de lo que parecía, así que se conformaron por establecer que Kakashi ERA su padre pero que él tenía otro padre más que ya no estaba con ellos. Probablemente ello fue lo más sabio que habían hecho, no negarle su herencia, razón por la que querían establecer la verdad con Sarada también. Por suerte Takeshi era el único normal del montón.

"Aun estás en edad de procrear y ahora que estás en la aldea de forma permanente pero sin tomar misiones externas a menudo es un buen momento."

"Eres un fastidio..." Respondió con media sonrisa sin verdadera intención tras las palabras. "Pero lo pensaré, aunque no será este año, aun debemos restablecernos y este año se gradúa Sarada así que deberé ver de que reciba entrenamiento especial." La respuesta fue un sonido que se extendió en el patio donde el sol comenzaba a caer.

"Llegó uno de los suyos." De repente dijo él sin abrir los ojos.

Los 'suyos', solo había una persona a la que no se dirigía por nombre realmente. La persona que le causaba esa clase de estrés que no sabía manejar y la dejaba desorientada y perdida, uno de los factores que había comenzado la propia decadencia.

"¿Te refieres a Mitsuki?" Preguntó parpadeando rápidamente como para calmar su nervio óptico que había recibido tensión de solo pensar en el joven hombre nacido de los experimentos de Orochimaru.

"Si y no. No es Rogu, es otro más, diferente e igual, es de la edad de Sarada y Takeshi. Cursará con ella en la academia, Naruto le dio acceso así que estudiará para ser shinobi."

La joven mujer estiró una mano y con unos sellos de una sola mano creó una flama dentro de una lámpara de aceite para tratar de ver mejor en el lento anochecer.

"Entonces en cierta forma sería 'hermano' de vientre de Sarada..." Explicó curiosa, definitivamente esa niña era mucho más importante de lo que había creído en un principio se ve. "¿Es un peligro?" Preguntó directa, su rostro perdiendo el candor de hacía un momento para cerrarse completamente y cayendo en la inexpresividad habitual.

"No lo parece, contrario a su 'padre' parece no tener ningún tipo de rencores personales con la aldea, aunque posee unos ciertos problemas que conocemos sobre relacionarse con las personas. Parece no conocer los espacios personales o los límites a la hora de la interacción, en general está tratando de ser amistoso pero mantiene cierta distancia con el resto de los alumnos." La respuesta fue un asentimiento mientras hacía un gesto a él para que se levantara. Por las horas era tiempo de entrar a preparar la cena para todos. "Pondré el arroz." Se ofreció él caminando directo a la cocina.

* * *

Era uno de esos días de sol agradable en Konoha, uno de esos días donde el Nanadaime seguía haciendo papeleo mientras la aldea seguía su rutina, entre esa rutina estaba la de Boruto desde que su padre era Hokage... Con pintura roja marcando el rostro de piedra de Uzumaki Naruto con una palabra: IDIOTA.

Con un Kage Bunshin logrando eludir por poco al Hokage antes de salir corriendo solo para toparse con una chica que iba a su curso: Uchiha Sarada.

"Tan tonto como siempre..." Habló la chica de cabello negro mientras bajaba las escaleras para acercarse.

La respuesta de él fue alzar un dedo en gesto de silencio mientras retrocedía a una alcantarilla y bajaba por ella para no ser visto antes de escuchar la voz de su padre preguntar por él y a la Uchiha dirigirlo en otra dirección para su alivio.

"Te debo un agradecimiento, Sarada." Expresó el chico saliendo de debajo de la tapa de alcantarilla. "No sé por que se enoja tanto por un poco de pintura. Mi papá es un llorón."

"Querías que te persiguiera, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella sin mirarlo, llamando su atención. "Estás resentido porque no pasa tiempo contigo."

"¡No es verdad!" Se negó aunque sabía que era cierto. "Hacía tiempo que no nos perseguíamos, ¡Así que tengo que superar el último record!" Tan pronto como dijo eso su cuerpo dejó de moverse, paralizándose antes de ver sus pies una sombra que se extendía a quien sabía era la mano derecha de su padre.

"Boruto, no le des más trabajo al Nanadaime. Está muy ocupado y ya que soy el consejero yo también lo estoy." Comentó el hombre con el cabello recogido en una coleta y manos en los bolsillos al tiempo que un chico ya conocido por ambos, de hecho su amigo, Shikadai bajaba de un salto del techo.

"¡Maldición!"

"Debe ser terrible lidiar contigo." Comentó Shikadai.

Detrás de ellos la chica se encontraba mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de no comentar. Shikadai y Shikamaru-san eran tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua, de igual forma que Nanadaime-sama y Boruto. ¿A quien se parecía ella? ¿A su madre o a su padre? ¿Como eran ellos?

"Ni tu ni tu padre saben cuando rendirse. Te pareces a Naruto más de lo que crees." Escuchar esas palabras dirigidas a alguien dolieron más de lo que quería expresar, haciendo que retrocediera cruzando un brazo por delante de su cuerpo como un animal herido, ni siquiera habían notado su presencia realmente, así de insignificante era su vida.

"¡No me compares con él!"

"Shikadai, ve a llamar al clon del Nanadaime."

"¿Eh? ¿Por que yo?"

"¿Prefieres que cambiemos?" Preguntó Shikamaru indicando la posesión de sombras.

"Que fastidio..." Expresó el otro estudiante comenzando a caminar, demostrando el parecido que tenían realmente padre e hijo.

"No se preocupen, yo iré." Avisó una sombra desde el techo, un chico con un traje estándar de jonin que no podía medir mucho más que el mismo Boruto, cabello blanco y ojos negros. Era el chico que algunas veces se cruzaba y le hablaba, Sarada lo podía reconocer perfectamente, aunque Chocho decía que no le había visto nunca.

"Ah, Takeshi-kun." Saludó el mayor de los presentes alzando una mano. "Creí que estarías con Lee entrenando para tu iniciación, falta menos de un mes."

"Oka-sama me entrenará hoy, Lee-sensei hoy entrenará a su hijo ya que es el único día libre que tiene." Admitió el niño con una sonrisa que aparentaba ser relajada, pero tenía algo que le recordaba a...

"Sonríes como Inojin..." Comentó ella, demasiado sorprendida como para recordar el dolor momentáneo que experimentó al pensar en padres e hijos. Más fue su sorpresa cuando el chico se dirigió a ella primero con curiosidad y luego con una sonrisa algo más expresiva.

"Se puede decir que somos primos, Onee-chan." Respondió como si llamarla hermana y al otro chico primo fuera normal. "Voy a buscar al padre del eunuco..." Aclaró antes de desaparecer solo dejando una chica confusa, uno ardido sin terminar de entender que le quiso decir con eunuco, pero sabiendo que sonó a insulto y dos Nara con sus manos en el rostro pidiendo por paciencia.

"No será el padre, pero Takeshi se parece a Sai... a veces más que el mismo Inojin." Admitió Shikamaru que se quedó a la espera junto a los otros chicos.

"Papá, ¿ese es?"

"Si, es el hijo del Rokudaime." Admitió como si fuera lo de menos, y es que dar explicaciones era demasiado problemático, cosa que su hijo podía relacionar, a Boruto realmente no parecía interesarle nada, pero unos pasos más atrás pudo ver a la única Uchiha de la aldea, y no pudo evitar el dirigirle unas mínimas palabras a ella. Estas eran las personas que sin que lo supiera habían cuidado de ella "Hatake Takeshi, recientemente ascendido a Jonin."


	38. Rainflower

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Rainflower: Te amo de regreso, debo expiar mis pecados, no te olvidaré.**

"¡Mama!" Gritó el menor de la casa Hatake. Sus pasos acelerados podían escucharse desde la entrada moviéndose a toda velocidad por los pasajes del campus.

Era realmente extraño pensar en toda la vida que se encerraba entre estas paredes tan frágiles. Paredes que si en algún momento Udon-kun perdía el control podría destrozar con el roce de uno de sus dedos. Estos pasillos, este bosque, el patio con el estanque, todo tan lleno de vida como su hijo menor que aun no tenía realmente 11 años, el mayor con 15 años ya era casi un adulto para la vida que llevaban como protección de una ciudad, ¿quien diría que tendría dos hijos prodigios igual que el padre de estos? ¿Quien hubiera dicho que tendría hijos en primer lugar?

Aunque aun no podía evitar llamar cada tanto 'chibi' a Takeshi. Sabía que no era el Takeshi de sus sueños, el otro parecía tener cierto modo 'cool' que su Takeshi carecía. Su bebé era un chico genio pero con el alma de la misma luz, alegre, sano hasta donde sabía, hasta ahora habían podido eludir que tomara los libros Icha Icha y esperaba que siguiera así.

"¡Mama! ¡Onee-chan planea algo!" Gritó corriendo por el pasillo mientras la buscaba, las medias haciéndole resvalar y caer sentado fuera del shōji abierto que daba al exterior, pero sin detenerse, si no que saltando para sentarse frente a ella en el tatami.

"Maa, Takeshi-kun... ¿Que pasa? ¿Por que corres?" Trató de tranquilizarlo, apenas alzando la vista de los papeles que se había traído para trabajar en su casa, porque la realidad es que no había mejor lugar para estar cómoda sin tener que tener toda esa ropa formal y la máscara, ni hablar de sus asistentes. La ahora constante presencia en su vida de Morino Ibiki no tenía NADA que ver con el hecho de que prefería eludir el edificio de interrogación como a la plaga.

Quizá tenía un poco que ver... puede que mucho, ¿quien en su sano juicio anda haciendo buenas migas con su torturador? Aun no era TAN masoquista, al menos si no era necesario. Y es que aunque más de una década había pasado y había logrado hacer las paces con su pasado, eso no significaba que estuviera desesperada por revivirlo en ningún momento pronto.

"Sarada-neechan va a buscar a su padre, escuchó que el Hokage irá a verlo así que probablemente esté camino a las puertas." Señaló de un salto en la dirección que ambos sabían estaban las puertas de la aldea.

"Vaya, jamás hubiera imaginado a Sasuke voluntariamente acercándose a la aldea después de la última vez que nos encontramos..." Comentó pensativa para si misma.

"¿Eh? ¿Que pasó esa vez? ¿Cuando fue?" Preguntó de repente olvidando la urgencia al buscarla y siendo reemplazada por curiosidad.

"Digamos que hace creo que año y medio. Si recuerdas cuando traje eso..."

"¿Eso?" Ahora el chico se veía más confundido, detrás de él observándolo estaba el adolescente mayor que se tomaba la cabeza divertido con la única mano libre... su hermanito podría ser jonin, pero era evidente que seguía teniendo 11 años cada vez que la madre de ambos le hacía ese tipo de juegos. Acomodó un poco más el sobretodo blanco en su antebrazo y la máscara en la mano a la espera de que notaran su presencia allí, cosa que probablemente tomara un tiempo sabiendo lo enredada que podía llegar a ser su madre.

"Si, eso... que luego Oto-san se lo llevó y Obito lo arrastró por el patio. Sai-kun suele decir que queda muy bien en la puerta, pero... ya sabes, cuando brilla el reflejo en el estanque le pega a los ojos y no le gusta cuando tiene que pintar, pero lo lleva a veces cuando ya sabes..."

"Oka-san, ambos sabemos que no le dirás lo que quiere saber." Intervino tras unos minutos al cansarse de escuchar los balbuceos sin sentido de la divertida mujer y las preguntas incansables del más chico. "Takeshi-chan está preocupado por Sarada-chan, el Hokage ha recibido un mensaje de Uchiha-san que llegó hace menos de una hora donde avisa de la presencia de alguien que usa el Sharingan. Irán a encontrarse a la torre que está detrás del paso de Shikoro." Explicó el mayor solo para ver como el más joven hacía un puchero.

"Comprendo. A veces me gustaría que Naruto recordara que no debe hacer las cosas sin consultar pero es evidente que no tiene remedio aun. No creo que aprenda nunca que debe avisar cuando deja el puesto a su sombra." Comentó con un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie.

"Ese es Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Que es con quien se va a encontrar porque el idiota tiene miedo a su propia descendencia. ¡Genial! Más trabajo para mi." Contraatacó encogiéndose de hombros resignada. "Dejen mensaje para Sai-kun en la puerta, Shikamaru se puede hacer cargo de la aldea por hoy, aun tengo cosas pendientes con Sasuke... Obito, ve a asistir a Shikamaru." Ordenó sin importar que estaba ante sus propios hijos.

Aunque, a pesar de su tono seco posó su mano en la cabeza del mayor en un gesto cariñoso, tan cariñoso como sabía ser una mujer que vivió la mitad de su vida apartada de las personas más importantes para ella y todavía no se acostumbraba a verlos nada más abrir los ojos en la mañana.

"¿Por que no puede asistirle Takeshi-chan? Él es el que quiere el puesto de Sasaukage después de todo..." Indagó el chico mayor con algo de curiosidad. No era reclamo ya que para él era mejor quedarse en la aldea, después de todo, si bien Takeshi iba a dar prueba de iniciación para Konoha Ne, él también tenía planes, aunque no estaba seguro de que su familia los aprobara.

"Es simple, tu, eres obtuso..." Señaló la mujer al mayor. "Tu hermano es un cabeza de roca, nada lo mueve. Así que sé que si no lo llevo conmigo se escapará de la aldea e irá a ver a Sarada él mismo para asegurarse que no esté en peligro. Probablemente la única razón por la que está tan calmo ahora es porque sabe que Naruto estará con ella en un instante y Sasuke también la protegerá con su vida, así que no hay mucho de lo que preocuparse salvo porque está escapando sin avisar. Eso me recuerda, Obito, avisa a Uzumaki Karin por las dudas de que Sarada no le haya comentado nada."

El chico solo asintió, extendiéndole las ropas que recién llevaba en su brazo.

No era raro admirar físicamente a la mujer de cabello rosa, había que señalar lo curioso que era su aspecto a diferencia de las otras madres. Y es que a pesar de todo, se sabía bien que ella era precisamente una mujer de acción y que hasta hacía poco a pesar de tener hijos propios no se había conformado con vivir una vida apacible entre las resguardadas paredes de Konoha.

Su cuerpo seguía siendo pequeño pero cada músculo parecía poseer la innegable fibra de quien ejercita a diario de forma extrema, capacitada para gran velocidad y resistencia. El cabello rosado había comenzado a crecer desde que se volvió a establecer en la ciudad, llegando por debajo de los hombros contrario a cuando se encontraba de viaje que prefería mantenerlo de forma más práctica. Aun en la casa vestía con una camisa con cola en negro, un dragón adornando el frente y el símbolo de clan a la espalda, pantalones blancos y zapatos planos negros. A pesar de la ropa mundana de combate, encima portaba la torera negra y roja de Raíz, sobre la cual se colocó el sobretodo blanco, tapando su cabello antes de asegurar la máscara en su lugar.

"En marcha." Avisó ella, pero en lugar de apurarse y saltar a los techos de los edificios, solo salió disimuladamente por el portón de madera que coronaba la propiedad y comenzó a caminar por las calles, Obito prefiriendo apurar el paso para buscar a la pelirroja guardiana de la niña que había huido.

Era raro ver a la mujer deslizarse por las calles de Konoha con toda la parafernalia de ANBU ROOT puesta. Eso solo era un recordatorio a la gente que le rodeaba sobre quien era realmente, gente apartándose en admiración y miedo al mismo tiempo, por lo extraño que era ver a un enmascarado rondar por las calles, aunque todos podían recordar el retorno de esta misma máscara el día de la asunción del Nanadaime Hokage, sabían que nunca salió de vigencia y el retorno del artículo había sido exclusivamente una forma de respeto y reconocimiento al nuevo poder, solo un ritual más a la larga lista de estos.

"¿Buscas a Naruto?" De repente preguntó alguien de frente, alzando la mirada para ver una coleta en punta y la barba de chivo que caracterizaba al nuevo jefe del clan Nara. Tras él iba un chico rubio que le recordaba tanto a Naruto que era imposible no reconocerlo como su hijo y un jovencito desconocido, pero por sus rasgos y los ojos amarillos podría pasar por un clon de Orochimaru... pensándolo bien, era probable que lo fuera visto que era idéntico a Rogu, el cual sabía había sido creado por el sabio de las serpientes.

"No exactamente a él, pero si." Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Boruto la miraban con cierta maravilla y brillo en los ojos que le era incómodo, por el otro lado el chiquillo de Orochimaru parecía verle con cierta curiosidad infantil que le recordaba a los primeros intentos de relacionarse con la gente que tuvo Sai porque, debía admitir, para todo el progreso social que se había hecho en la última década, en esa aldea seguían siendo igual de ineptos sociales el montón de shinobi que vivían allí, incluyendo su esposo.

"Sarada y Chocho han ido a alcanzarlo, deben estar con él." Aclaró el hombre antes de inclinar el cuerpo levemente tratando de ver detrás de ella. "Jamás te di de tímido, Takeshi-chan." Habló el hombre tratando de ver al chico que seguía detrás de su madre, aunque su expresión era todo salvo tímida en realidad.

Era más bien avergonzada mientras miraba a Boruto y Mitsuki con una congoja divertida.

"¡Aun no son genin!" Exclamó como si eso tuviera que ser correcto ante la mirada atónita del rubio y la diversión del clon que había entendido el problema. "¡Son más altos que yo!" Reclamó señalándolos para que los vieran como si les acusara de algo.

"Yare, Yare, Takeshi-kun... tu eres más joven que ellos." Le recordó su madre, que apenas era distintiva entre el atavío de ANBU.

"¡Eres ese jonin-ttebasa!" Exclamó el ruidoso rubio que trataba de ser diferente a su padre, pero como tantas veces estaba fallando.

"¡Soy ese jonin!" Exclamó orgulloso, saliendo por completo de detrás de su madre para mostrar que estaba vestido con el nuevo uniforme estándar a medida, una banda roja que adornaba el brazo marcando su clan, cabello plateado blanco en una coleta larga y unos flecos que a Shikamaru le daban un escalofriante recuerdo al ancestro Uchiha, ojos grandes y negros tanto más parecidos a Sakura que a Kakashi, y la desgracia de que aun no daba el primer estirón de altura así que parecía tener el mismo problema y un poco más de complejo que Naruto de pequeño, simplemente... era bajo.

Lo que fuera a decir fue interrumpido por la mujer que hizo un sonido con la boca antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente en dirección al grupo para poder seguir camino eludiéndolos.

"Me imagino que Naruto habrá llamado a Kakashi-sensei, así que es más que probable que venga en camino, le diré donde has ido." Explicó el hombre al dejarla pasar solo ganando un asentimiento mientras el pequeño jonin corría para ponerse a la par de la mujer.

"Oi, ¿quien era esa persona?" Preguntó el rubio antes de mirar a los dos que le acompañaban, el chico de ojos amarillos observando con un poco más de seriedad la espalda de las personas que se alejaban.

"Sabes Boruto que no se puede decir los nombres de las personas con máscaras." Comentó el chico vestido de celeste alzando un dedo en indicación de pensamiento.

"Así es." Asintió el hombre que iba con ellos mientras seguía trayecto sin esperarles. "Risu-sama es la comandante de Raíz, una de las divisiones de ANBU., pero eso es algo de conocimiento común." Aclaró el hombre apenas dirigiéndoles una mirada por sobre su hombro.

"¿Una división? Los de ANBU son geniales, super fuertes. Aunque Risu-sama no parecía muy grande físicamente seguro que es genial. ¿Por que iría con el chico ese?"

"Aa, Risu-sama es un ANBU problemático y como dijo Takeshi-chan... será menor que ustedes pero es Jonin, es uno de los últimos en graduarse con antelación." Explicó Shikamaru mirando la Hokage-iwa.

"¿Otro que quiere ser Hokage?"

"No, en absoluto, quiere que su hermano sea Hokage, él quiere ser ' _Sasaukage_ '..."

"¿Sombra de Apoyo?" Boruto se quedó mirándolo pensativo como si estuviera loco mientras el otro chiquillo asentía comprendiendo de donde iba la idea.

"Es difícil de explicar para mi porque siempre fue un tema oscuro de la aldea, no es algo negado, solo se prefiere no hablar. Pero cada Hokage necesita su apoyo, alguien que le haga sombra y proteja la aldea desde la oscuridad. Su sueño es viajar lejos de la ciudad brindándole apoyo a los de dentro. Pero para llegar a eso tiene que pasar por más lo oscuro antes de tener el conocimiento..."

"Eres raro, viejo-ttebasa." Comentó Boruto por lo bajo sin entender nada de lo que le decía el hombre, pero suponiendo que si es sobre Hokage u otro título no era algo que a él le interesara en absoluto y optando por ignorarlo.

Su acompañante sin embargo no hizo lo mismo, deteniéndose para ver al hombre un momento.

"Risu-san es la persona que ha trabajado con mi padre, ¿verdad?" Preguntó suponiendo que el hombre al ser el asistente del Nanadaime sabría algo de sus propios orígenes.

"No sé si exactamente trabajar sería la palabra, pero sé que estuvo en contacto con él por un tiempo antes de que naciera Takeshi." La respuesta del hombre causó dos asentimientos cortos de parte del chico de sonrisa fácil.

"Me pregunto si le interesará un alumno..."

* * *

El niño se inclinó sobre la tierra, notando ligeros cambios en esta antes de alzar la cabeza a la mujer encapuchada.

"Hay marcas de pelea, el chakra del Nanadaime dejó quemaduras en la tierra y rastros de haber permitido al kyubi intervenir. Por la temperatura fría y las esporas llevan más de una hora." Explicó buscando la aprobación de la mujer que solo asintió siendo respondida por una amplia sonrisa orgullosa de parte del chico.

En lugar de correr como esperarían otros, solo siguió su paso relajado. Naruto iba con dos chicas que no llegaban a rango genin, ambas necesitarían descansar tarde o temprano, aunque sabía que le habían colgado la zanahoria imaginaria en la nariz de Sarada por lo que la chica seguramente no querría detenerse.

"Mou, mama... ¿segura que no podemos decirle nada a Onee-chan?" Preguntó el chico con un pequeño mohin.

"Lo siento, hijo. Sabes que Sasuke es el que debe hablar con ella, técnicamente no soy la madre aunque lo sea biológicamente." Explicó, sabiendo que no figuraba ninguna relación legal entre ella y la niña Uchiha y desde que ella dejó de viajar colaborando con Sasuke hacía dos años no se había hablado de la relación de ambos con Sarada.

"Pues si lo vemos hoy podemos tratar de convencerlo..." Comentó pensativo mientras seguían el recorrido, cada cierto tiempo encontrando rastros del paso del Nanadaime.

* * *

"¡Respóndeme! ¡¿Quien es mi madre verdadera?!" Preguntó Sarada en un grito desesperado. Este hombre, cabello negro lacio, el único ojo visible también negro, la misma tez blanca que ella, era innegable que eran parientes, y aun así, en cuanto la vio a los ojos él se había preparado para atacarla, llegando a clavar la espada junto a su cabeza en un gesto amenazante.

"¿Que pasó?" Fue la única pregunta que hizo. Más de diez años sin cruzarse siquiera una vez y esas eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía fuera del previo reconocimiento. Ese gesto indiferente le chocaba de la peor forma, le enfurecía realmente y no sabía como explicarlo.

"¿Que qué...?" Tomó aire apretando los dientes. "¡Nunca estás en casa! ¡Siempre estoy sola! ¡¿Tan poco te importo que olvidaste mi rostro?!" Sacó una foto para arrojársela de frente, era la vieja foto del equipo Taka con él vistiendo la capa de Akatsuki. "¡Esa es la foto más reciente que tengo de ti!"

Detrás del hombre estaba el Nanadaime que miraba con un gesto entre resignado e inentendible la foto, murmurando su incredulidad al verla de cerca.

"Karin-san nunca me cuenta nada, tu nunca estás en casa. ¡¿A quien puedo preguntarle todas estas dudas?! ¡Todos son problemas y nadie confía en mi! ¿Donde pasas el tiempo y que haces?"

"No es de tu incumbencia." A pesar del gesto triste del hombre de rostro amable, las palabras cortaron en el alma de Sarada que se detuvo en seco. Iba a agregar algo, pero no tuvo alma para hacerlo, solo saliendo por la puerta a un paso rápido seguida por Chocho dejando a los dos adultos solos.

"Sarada debería saber, debes hablar con ella."

"Para eso estás tu, Naruto." Replicó el hombre esquivando la mirada para enfrentar la oscuridad de la habitación.

"Ironías de la vida, el legendario equipo siete, los más poderosos en el campo de batalla y un desastre en el ámbito sentimental. Algún día cuando estemos muertos nos harán un monumento tan grande como la Hokage-iwa... _'Aquí descansan los cuatro idiotas más grandes de esta tierra'_ Apuesto que tu cabeza ocupa casi toda la estatua..."

"Usuratonkachi..." Fue la única respuesta a media sonrisa del hombre, dejando que el rubio se le acercara hasta tener solo unos centímetros de distancia uno del otro, ese momento en que se notaba la ligera diferencia de estatura.

"Supongo que ya es demasiado tarde para poner en orden nuestras vidas, ambos elegimos mal. Por suerte Sakura-chan no se quedó quieta esperando una iluminación divina, porque te tardaste una eternidad en aceptar que sentías algo por ella, ¿no es verdad?" Preguntó descaradamente, como siempre, al hombre que perdió la sonrisa y ganó un gesto desaprobador. "No sirve de nada reclamarte del pasado, pero espero que sepas que si no hubieras sido un idiota Sarada podría haber sido hija de ustedes dos."

"Igual que yo sabes que las cosas no hubieran sido tan fáciles."

La mirada significativa de los hombres fue todo lo que necesitaron para saber sobre el tumulto sentimental con el que vivían en su pequeña y desarmada familia. ¿Quien amaba a quien? ¿Quien podía estar con quien? ¿Quien era digno de amor? Y mientras ellos vivían con las culpas y las inseguridades la única mujer del grupo fue inteligente y se desprendió de lo que le hacía mal para forjarse otro camino contrario a ellos que aun no podían olvidar el pasado y ese hilo rojo que los uniría por el resto de sus vidas. Aunque Naruto amara a Hinata a su forma y Sasuke se negaba a condenar a nadie a una relación en la que no solo faltaría a los sentimientos si no que estaría ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, nada podría borrar lo que no fue.

"¿Quien lo diría? Los shinobi más fuertes de esta tierra son unos cobardes." Murmuró el rubio esquivando al Uchiha para dirigirse a la puerta en busca de la hija de su antiguo compañero. "Pero sabes que eso de la cobardía conmigo no es eterno, así que ponte en claro, porque me niego a hacerle daño a Hinata-chan innecesariamente."

La respuesta fue un bufido y una media sonrisa del hombre que quedó detrás.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la torre fue para ver al jinchuriki y al portador del rinnegan heridos y un hombre mofándose de haberles derrotado, listo para atacarlos nuevamente antes de caer al suelo, cadenas atándolo cruzado mientras los dos cuerpos de sus atacantes lo sostenían antes de crear una corriente eléctrica morada que atravesaba el metal.

No solían pelear realmente juntos, sin embargo, Takeshi había sido entrenado por sus padres igual que su hermano mayor, conociendo los trucos y moviéndose como una máquina aceitada cuando se trataba de ellos, rápido entendiendo lo que debían hacer cuando del sobretodo de su madre salió una kusari-fundo antes de usar un shunshin para enredar la cadena a extrema velocidad entre los dos, la mujer tomando su extremo también antes de tirar de estos y arrojar golpeando al hombre en el suelo para dejarlo inmóvil mientras liberaba corriente eléctrica a través del metal.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN!" Gritó un alegre rubio que movía su mano saludando feliz de ver a la persona que había llegado para sorpresa de la niña que había sido protegida detrás de él y Sasuke, quien estaba analizando las heridas que había recibido.

"¡ONEE-CHAN!" Gritó el chico que estaba con las manos libres, corriendo a la chica tras el Nanadaime, si había pegado un codazo 'sin querer' al hombre de cabello negro que parecía muy concentrado en su madre... pues nadie diría nada, ¿verdad? "Onee-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿te hicieron algo? ¿puedo golpear a Sasuke-oji? Prometo que nadie lo notará." Lo último lo dijo tan rápido para que nadie lo detuviera que apenas quedó registrada la pregunta en la mente de la chica.

"Aa, Takeshi-san. Estoy bien, tranquilo." Trató de calmar el ánimo con algo de nervios al ver lo eternamente efusivo que era el chico.

"Oi, yo también estoy aquí, ¿saben?" Preguntó el rubio resignado a ser ignorado como siempre que estaba Sasuke y Sakura en la misma habitación.

Eso no quitaba la nueva interacción que se gestaba ante los ojos curiosos de Sarada, quien veía la persona de máscara ANBU y tapado blanco caminar con pasos cortos y relajados en dirección a su padre.

"Sakura, es bueno verte..."

"Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero aun no he podido calificar tu presencia como algo bueno o malo, lo siento."

"¡Chicos! ¡¿Algún día pararán?! Todos sabemos que se extrañaban, viajaron juntos durante mucho tiempo como para aun no SABER si se extrañaban o no." Rezongó el Hokage mientras atraía al sujeto y al que debía ser el hijo, Uchiha Shin, usando el chakra del kyubi.

Las palabras de Naruto despertaron la curiosidad en la chica Uchiha que ahora observaba la figura a detalle para intentar vislumbrar más allá de la máscara. Esta persona, si era mujer podía ser su madre, o como mínimo debía saber quien lo era.

"Son unos idiotas, especialmente tu, Naruto."

"Oi, ¿como es que siempre soy el insultado aquí? ¿Que no me extrañabas?"

"Te vi hace dos días para almorzar, idiota. ¿Para que diablos uso máscara si al final andan diciendo mi hombre por todos lados?" Reclamó sacándose la dichosa máscara para revelar un rostro que sin lugar a dudas a Sarada le recordaba al que veía en el espejo cada día. Porque quizá sus colores eran los de Sasuke, pero ese rostro suave, los labios en forma de corazón, incluso los ojos grandes que por un momento había creído los había heredado de su padre descubrió tenían la forma de esta mujer que apenas le dirigió una mirada con un ojo verde y otro negro, cabello rosado enmarcando su rostro. "Shisui-nii, por favor, controla el perímetro, no queremos ataques sorpresa." Ordenó la mujer sin mirar a ningún lugar cuando de repente la sombra bajo sus pies se estiró en todas direcciones antes de desprenderse.

"Shisui está muy silencioso..."

"No le permití comer Dango de cena ayer así que anda haciendo berrinche." Admitió ella con una media sonrisa en referencia a su propia invocación.

De repente, como un mal presagio, se escuchó un grito de una sombraed la chica Akimichi en la puerta de la torre, un ser pequeño y deforme apareciendo a espaldas de Takeshi y Sarada haciendo un vórtice con el fin de llevarse a Shin y el otro chiquillo pálido que le acompañaba, y a Sarada, la cual de inmediato fue quitada del camino por el Hatake el cual fue tragado a pesar de los intentos de esta de sacarlo.

"... esa cosa..." Murmuró Sakura viendo el lugar donde desapareció su hijo sin salir de su estado de shock.

"El sujeto tenía varios Sharingan implantados parecido a Shimura. Debemos ir donde Orochimaru, él puede decirnos donde encontrarlo."

"Sakura-chan... ¿Takeshi...?" Preguntó con preocupación el Hokage al tiempo que la niña Akimichi se acercaba a ver a Sarada, deberían llevarlas a las dos con ellos, claramente el sujeto quería el Sharingan de Sarada así que ambas estaban en peligro hasta solucionar el inconveniente.

"Si, Takeshi-chan lo despertó hace unos meses cuando regresé a casa, pero igual que con Obito hemos preferido mantenerlo en silencio." Admitió la mujer antes de mirar en todas direcciones. "Sasuke, necesito una de tus invocaciones para dar aviso a Sai para que nos encuentre a medio camino, Shisui-nii, necesito que busques a Kakashi..."

"¿No crees que te estás precipitando?" Preguntó el morocho a pesar de obedecer y mandar el mensaje al otro miembro de Raíz.

"Takeshi es un Hatake, realmente deben estar muy desesperados para arriesgarse a tomarlo a él." Preguntó como si le estuviera tratando de idiota.

"El chiquillo puede delatarse si no tiene cuidado."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, pero Takeshi es jonin por algo, no es solo tonta suerte que lo llevó allí." La sonrisa falsa de la mujer no dejó ver nada, comenzando a caminar con el mismo paso cansino y lento que hasta ahora la había llevado a la torre. "Iré a ver a nuestro viejo conocido, si quieren vengan, si no... pues sería mejor que las niñas estén protegidas en la aldea, ¿verdad?"

"Están en busca de Sarada, así que lo mejor es que vengan también." Razonó Naruto, rápido inclinándose junto a la niña que veía con curiosidad la interacción entre su padre y la mujer que supuestamente había viajado con él antes de que ella naciera. "Sarada, escucha, Ahora la prioridad que tenemos es rescatar a Takeshi, ¿si? Probablemente veamos a esos sujetos de tu foto y les puedas preguntar algunas cosas, trataré de que Sasuke hable contigo." Murmuró solo para ella el rubio, apoyando una mano en la cabeza de ella en un gesto de confort no tan diferente al que usaba con Himawari, rogando que fuera suficiente.

Y como si el sol hubiera salido en el rostro de ella, Sarada sonrió.


	39. Clavel Rosa

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Clavel Rosa: Amor de Mujer, Amor de Madre**

"Me serás de utilidad..." Comentó el hombre calvo cuyo cuerpo quemado por electricidad se extendía en el suelo, las cuchillas controladas que abrían el cuerpo de uno de sus 'hijos', los ojos del muchacho siguiendo el movimiento de forma desapasionada. "Quizá no sea un Uchiha, pero servirá de algo. No lo pierdan de vista."

Odiaba esto, pero si algo había aprendido de su madre y el tío Sai era que demostrar las emociones solo ocasionaría más problemas. Debía analizar la situación: Este sujeto hasta donde entendía reclamaba el apellido Uchiha como propio y estaba buscando el sharingan de Uchiha Sarada y su padre. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que su dojutsu en esta situación podría llegar a significar su muerte. Pero a pesar de saber eso, necesitaba más información, no se podía conformar solo con saber que iba tras los dos últimos Uchiha.

"¿Que utilidad hay en tener hijos solo para matarlos?"

"¿Hijos? Son solo clones de mis dientes y nervios, piezas intercambiables." La respuesta que ganó el hombre fue una risa irónica del chico que observaba a los pequeños niños, más o menos de su estatura que lo tenían amenazado con sus armas.

"Entonces más que Akatsuki me recuerdas a lo que me contaba Sai-oji de Konoha Ne." Comentó pensativo, los ojos negros posados en la nube roja sobre tela negra que portaba el hombre. Desafiarlo así no era lo más sabio, pero por algún lado se empezaba, el estrés emocional le daría la puerta a lo que necesitaba saber.

* * *

"Obito-chan, nuevo alerta... han secuestrado a Takeshi-chan." Murmuró la voz de ultratumba del Rey Escorpión, despertando de su trabajo al adolescente que se encontraba en un escritorio frente a Morino Ibiki.

"No te preocupes, Hatake. Ve por tu hermano." Dijo el hombre aun antes que el chico pudiera decir algo. No necesitaba agregar nada, solo necesitó escuchar que Takeshi había sido secuestrado para que los ojos cobraran un color rojo y una figura familiar que no solo había visto en los ojos de él... el chico lo sabía aunque nadie se lo dijera de forma directa: Tenía el mismo desarrollo ocular que Uchiha Obito, confirmando el parentesco de ambos de alguna forma. Por las palabras del mismo Hatake Sai, podía saber que era capaz de usar el Kamui como su antecesor, habilidad que Kakashi había perdido y Sakura nunca había poseído.

Ahora las habilidades registradas del Magenkyo Sharingan en la ciudad eran de Genjutsu en el caso de los jefes del clan Hatake, Kamui en el caso de Obito y al ser diferentes ojos, Sakura se asumía podía usar otra habilidad que nunca nadie había visto en acción, al menos que se supiera.

No debió insistir, al solo ser mencionado Takeshi y Secuestro en la misma frase el chico se había puesto de pie y corrido directo a la sombra más cercana para que la invocación de la mujer de cabello rosa lo llevara al lugar donde se reunían.

"Sai, supondré que tu también irás." Mencionó el hombre de múltiples cicatrices refiriéndose a un hombre que se asomó desde el pasillo, un enorme pergamino para sellado colgando de su cintura, el rostro inexpresivo pero relajado.

"Me uniré al grupo en la guarida de Orochimaru, Yamato-taicho está de turno en guardia, así que cualquier cosa me avisará." Admitió mientras entraba al despacho para ver los papeles en el escritorio, un dedo tocándolos pensativo. "Sasori-chan no estará contenta con esto." Comentó al tiempo que veía los papeles de ingreso a ANBU.

"Ella intenta protegerlos, de cierta forma todos lo hacemos, pero ¿como proteger a quien no quiere ser protegido?" Preguntó el hombre mayor con tranquila filosofía. "Obito no es el mismo Obito que fue mi compañero en la academia, pero aun así... creo que está teniendo pesadillas o memorias de él, por alguna razón está tratando de expiar una culpa que no es realmente suya."

"Podrías rechazarlo..." Simplificó el artista.

"Lo siento, aun no puedo rechazar una persona voluntaria cuando hay tan pocos disponibles." Cerró los ojos con seriedad, guardando el formulario de acceso al examen para el Ansatsu Butai.

* * *

"Orochimaru..."

"Aa, Kakashi-sensei ya lo dijo. Se preguntaba si el enemigo estaba relacionado con Orochimaru."

"Escuché de él. Es un criminal que trató de destruir Konoha."

"Entonces deberemos hablar con él." Interrumpió la pesada atmósfera Sakura, apartándose de la pared a tiempo para ver la puerta abrirse de un golpe, en medio de la noche la figura de su hijo adolescente haciéndose notar, el cual solo hizo un gesto de desagrado a Sasuke, un gesto que le recordaba graciosamente al mismo Takeshi, antes de dirigirse a la única mujer del trío.

"¿Que información hay disponible?" Preguntó directo para algo de incomodidad de Naruto que se rascaba la cabeza pensando como es que su ahijado había salido tan poco amistoso.

"La persona se hace llamar Uchiha Shin, su traje posee nubes rojas sobre fondo negro, si bien Akatsuki y todo lo que implicaba su existencia fue eliminado esta persona parece poseer en sus manos una idea de renacimiento de Akatsuki. Sabemos que no está relacionado de forma directa al Akatsuki original ya que tanto tu antepasado como Uchiha Madara han sido muertos. Esta persona tiene uso del Sharingan, sus nervios ópticos del lado derecho han sido atrofiados, se ha dañado el párpado en un intento de evitar el segundo que el parpadeo supondría. No ha dado indicios de sufrir desgaste visual. Posee varios Sharingan en brazos y cráneo igual que Danzo-sama." En lo que iba hablando caminó fuera, posicionándose en el centro del patio antes de girarse para quedar de frente al grupo. "Su intención mencionada es tomar el Sharingan de los dos Uchiha que siguen con vida."

"Tiene una capacidad con su dojutsu, al tomar mi espada la marcó y pudo usarla para atacar con ella a distancia." Agregó el hombre de cabello negro que les seguía.

"No tan diferente a la marca para el Hiraishin. Vamos a ver a tu antiguo maestro." Indicó ella, solo cerrando los ojos un momento antes de abrirlos para mostrar, para sorpresa de las niñas, disparejos ojos negros y rojos. Eran diferentes a los de Sasuke o cualquier otro Uchiha que hubieran visto antes los dos adultos en un simple detalle, el primero poseía cuatro espigas rectas, el otro parecía una cruz no tan diferente a cuando Naruto usaba el modo sabio y el chakra del Kyubi al mismo tiempo, un punto negro en el centro que recordaba una flor de cuatro pétalos y espinas indicando los puntos cardinales. Ambos diseños poseían cuatro puntas contrario a la tradicional trinidad de los Uchiha.

Repentinamente llamas turquesa y verdes la envolvieron, formando un esqueleto gigante y alzándose para crear músculos y piel hecha de las mismas llamas, finalmente apareciendo una armadura verde que le cubrió casi por completo dando vida a su Susanoo personal, uno de los más extraños de todos ya que poseía la capacidad de dos Magenkyo completamente diferentes al mismo tiempo. Lo último que tomó vida fueron unas enormes alas turquesas, sus plumas pareciendo sellos que se unían al esqueleto.

"El laboratorio de Orochimaru está bajo vigilancia." Explicó Naruto, caminando al ser para tomar a Chocho de debajo de sus axilas y de un salto subirse a su hombro, rápido introduciéndose en el Happuri de este ser, seguido por Obito y Sasuke que había tomado de la cintura a Sarada. "No es muy lejos, solo debes descender a unos 200 kilómetros al oeste, allí estarán en la vigilancia algunos shinobi."

A pesar de asentir la pelirrosa se dejó caer sentada con las piernas en loto mientras el ser alzaba vuelo causando el susto de las dos más jóvenes que nunca habían presenciado un despliegue de poder de tal nivel, contrario a los otros cuatro.

"Me sorprende que hayas decidido acompañarnos." Comentó la mujer apenas viendo de costado al hombre de cabello negro. "Sueles preferir viajar por tus propios medios."

"Mis poderes oculares se han debilitado y aun no regresan." Admitió con la seriedad apática que acostumbraba emplear con ella. Sakura de solo escuchar sus palabras frunció ligeramente la nariz en desagrado, pero fue Obito quien se adelantó con la pregunta.

"¿Como se te puede haber debilitado tu dojutsu?" Preguntó parándose frente a él para poder observar los ojos. Realmente no se veía diferencia en el ojo negro, pero el Rinnegan carecía de los tomoe necesarios para activar el Susanoo que lo caracterizaba.

"No importa realmente, lo importante es buscar a Takeshi, luego habrá tiempo de charlas amenas." Indicó el hombre al notar que empezaban a descender bajo directrices de Sakura que había encontrado el grupo de cuevas subterráneas siendo vigiladas por un grupo de un jonin, Yamato-taicho, y dos chunin de quienes no recordaba el nombre salvo porque uno era un Hyuga. Junto a los tres de turno otras dos figuras conocidas por los adultos se hicieron presentes, uno de estos también reconocido por la Hokage-iwa para los más jóvenes: El Rokudaime Hokage.

"Anata, Sai-kun." Saludó la mujer de cabello rosa pasando junto a ellos.

"Oto-sama, Oji-sama." Saludó Obito en camino tras su madre, dejando que Naruto y Sasuke fueran quienes los pusieran al tanto de los detalles.

* * *

"Uchiha Shin, Orochimaru... No tengo tiempo para juegos." Habló la mujer pelirrosa observando de reojo a sus dos escoltas. Jūgo y Suigetsu la habían interceptado apenas cruzar la primer recámara del escondite, siendo lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no interponerse en su camino cuando llevaba esa prisa notoria, mucho menos bajo la mirada hostil de Obito, y ni hablar cuando solo segundos después llegaron los otros dos miembros del clan Hatake con igual apuro y aun menos palabras.

Conocía a los dos hombres desde hacía años, nunca habían sido muy cercanos en el tiempo que estuvo trabajando con Orochimaru más de una década atrás, cuando estaba comenzando la paz entre las aldeas ocultas y su trabajo consistía en descubrir que era exactamente lo que se había hecho con su genética y si había forma o utilidad en el revertir... Las respuestas en ambos casos fue NO. Aunque admitía que no esperaba que estuvieran usando sus genes para crear la siguiente generación de Uchiha.

La cuestión es que habían compartido en algunos momentos el espacio de trabajo, incluso habían estado presentes en los primeros meses de embarazo antes del nacimiento de Takeshi, especialmente cuando ya no pudo acompañar a Sasuke a través de dimensiones. Estaba segura que para la Sakura pre-adolescente la idea de pasar tiempo a solas con Sasuke hubiera sido un sueño realidad, pero cuando se trataba de Sakura joven-adulta, la Sakura madre y esposa, no importaba cuanto peleara con Kakashi, no podía irse tan lejos, la idea de estar en un lugar donde sus hijos o su esposo no pudieran alcanzarla realmente le desesperaba, por eso había hecho de este refugio un segundo hogar, al menos durante unos años cuando necesitaba de un lugar donde regresar. En cierta forma aquí también se sentía más cerca del Sasuke de sus memorias y por extensión a Naruto y Kakashi.

"Ah, un proto-humano." Comentó él mientras indicaba que lo siguieran al interior de su laboratorio. "Así que este jovencito debe ser el mayor..." Agregó mirando al chico, su larga lengua saliendo de entre sus labios como si pudiera saborearlo para desagrado del adolescente.

"No lo mires con demasiado cariño, sabes que no te permitiré tocarlo. A lo que, el resto deben estar en camino, recomendaría que alguien vaya a buscarlos. Sasuke está con ellos..." Lo último lo dijo invitando a los dos viejos miembros del equipo Taka a ir a encontrarse con el viejo líder de ellos, cosa que no dudaron en hacer. "Estamos solos ahora, dime todo lo que se pueda." Agregó mirando al sabio de las serpientes, a quien el semblante relajado y algo jocoso se endureció en un gesto serio, aceptando que estaba frente a la defensa de un clan en su máxima expresión: Padres, tío y hermano.

"Como sabrás, Shin es un proto-humano nacido de las células de Itachi, un simple sujeto de prueba." Admitió indicando una bóveda de cristal donde se desarrollaba lo que parecía un cuerpo humano, un tubo probablemente plástico siendo usado como cordón umbilical, un poco más alejados había dos más en diferentes etapas de desarrollo. "El brazo derecho de Shimura Danzo era realmente de Shin, su cuerpo está desarrollado de tal forma que es capaz de asimilar cualquier tipo de trasplante, eso lo hizo el mejor de los clones."

"Una idea enferma la tuya..." Comentó ante la idea de clones humanos que estaban siendo usados para cumplir las ordenes del hombre, porque no dudaba que ese niño que vio era un clon también. Y si no lo era, la verdad que no se imaginaba que tipo de mujer querría follar con un hombre que le salían ojos hasta del cráneo.

"Si son clones, entonces eso significa que son en cierta forma humanos." Comentó Sai, girando la cabeza para ver el niño que flotaba en el líquido luminoso.

"La única forma de eliminar el problema sería matándolos." Agregó Obito, su rostro inexpresivo, de la misma forma que sus padres le habían enseñado a resguardar las emociones en caso de una misión de carácter emocional.

"Probablemente Naruto no quiera que el trabajo se lleve a cabo, deberíamos considerar decirle que lleve a las niñas a la aldea." Admitió Kakashi que ya sabía como sería la discusión. "¿Que posibilidades de reproducción sexual tienen?" Preguntó de repente dándose cuenta del peligro que podía ser dejar vivir a estos sujetos. Eran cartas salvajes, si los salvaban pero no se rendían a la voluntad de la Aldea oculta en las Hojas, entonces tendrían potenciales enemigos con manejo del Magenkyo Sharingan... y si eran clones no sabía de cuantos se trataban.

"Lamento decir que no tengo información suficiente del tema... pero por el tiempo que tiene Shin fuera de mi cuidado cualquier clon que pueda haber creado aun no debe haber llegado a la madurez sexual." Respondió con seriedad poco habitual Orochimaru.

"Al final del día, todos somos esclavos de nuestra genética." Agregó el menor, girándose para ver en la puerta recién entrada a Sarada que miraba directo a sus ojos con sorpresa y duda.

"Así es, así de simples somos, como Sasuke-kun y su hija... son idénticos, pero allí, en la forma de su rostro, en el tamaño de sus ojos... idéntica a la madre." Al decirlo, Orochimaru no esperó el repentino golpe que recibió en la frente con un proyectil pequeño, una piedra que había salido despedida de la mano de Sai para impactarle y dejarlo desorientado.

"Eso me recordó que tu y yo aun nos debemos una charla privada... Ya que Sasori-chan va a estar un poco 'ocupada' yendo a buscar a Takeshi-chan, ¿por que no tomamos el té?" Preguntó el alto y estilizado hombre solo para recibir un sonido de aceptación.

"Muy bien, les mostraré como encontrarlo y luego ' _tomaremos el té_ '. Lástima que Sasuke-kun no se nos una..."

Así caminaron por el pasillo rumbo al exterior hasta que Naruto notó una ausencia, quedándose atrás la niña de cabello negro observando las espaldas de cuatro personas que hablaban por lo bajo de formas curiosas, sus labios temblando sin saber que era verdad y que no, ¿a quien debía preguntar? ¿Como podía confiar?

Fue cuando una mano en su hombro la sobresaltó, causando que derramara las lágrimas que no había notado se contenían en sus ojos.

"Nanadaime... ¿Por que?" Preguntó llorando, los compasivos ojos celestes permitiéndole confiar, bajar un poco la guardia ante todos los miedos que tenía, indicando a las personas delante. "¿Es ella? Dicen que debería ser... pero..." _'Pero ni me ha mirado más de un instante.'_

"¿Me creerías si te dijera que posiblemente en parte sea mi culpa-ttebayo?" Preguntó el rubio, haciendo una seña a la distancia de que siguieran avanzando mientras él se sentaba en el suelo contra la pared del pasillo y le indicaba a ella que hiciera lo mismo a su lado.

"No creo que sea posible, Nanadaime." Comentó ella haciendo caso, las rodillas siendo atraídas contra su pecho en busca de confort mientras posaba su mirada al suelo.

"Bueno, es cierto. Tu mamá es un poco problemática como diría Shikamaru." Se rascó la nuca tratando de pensar en las cosas como eran. "Fuera de las tragedias, tu mamá amó a tu papá y puede que una parte de ella aún lo haga. Yo amaba a tu mamá y estaba decidido a recuperar a tu papá a toda costa, porque él se había marchado de la aldea y Sakura lo quería de regreso, nuestro maestro se alejó y encerró lejos de nosotros al darse cuenta que el alumno que favoreció siempre usó todo lo que él le enseñó en contra de la aldea y..." Rió por lo bajo sin saber a donde iba con toda esa explicación, cosa que se compartía con la chica Uchiha que le miraba confusa desde su costado, pero al menos las lágrimas habían dejado de correr.

"Está siendo complicado, Nanadaime-sama." Comentó bajo la niña mientras el hombre soltaba unas risas incómodas.

"Bueno, la verdad es que cuando terminó la cuarta guerra Shinobi, Sasuke estaba de regreso en la aldea y Kakashi no quería que intentara llevarse a Sakura-chan lejos. Ella ya estaba casada y Obito recién nacía, así que hablamos con él y decidimos darle a Orochimaru la información genética y con ayuda de la de Sasuke surrogar de forma mecánica en una cosa muy complicada que no recuerdo-ttebayo." Explicó rápido. "Sakura-chan luego tuvo unos problemas con sus genes Uchiha y la química de su cerebro lo que sea eso y cuando se enteró que existías ¡BAM! por poco mata a Kaka-sensei y luego se fue a buscar a Sasu-teme para matarlo y a mi me dio como ¡mil papeles y formularios! Todo para llevarte con ella pero como yo te había tomado bajo cuidado del clan Uzumaki no podía dar tu legajo y..."

"Nanadaime... lo sigue complicando." Le repitió ella al notar como el hombre mientras más se emocionaba menos sentido hablaba al punto en que las oraciones pasaban a ser incompletas y con muchas onomatopeyas.

"Lo siento..." Sonrió al darse cuenta que lo había vuelto a hacer. "Pero a cortas... tu mamá no sabía nada en realidad pero desde que supo estuvo tratando de conseguir que te reconocieran como parte de su familia aunque fuera solo de forma parcial. Supongo que Sasuke-teme y yo somos los que le estuvimos complicando las cosas."

"Entonces, Takeshi..."

"Es tu medio hermano igual que Obito... probablemente tu Sharingan cuando madure sea parecido al de ella..." Comentó indicando para que viera sus ojos, ella sacando un kunai y frotando su lado para poder reflejarse sobre el filo. Allí en su rostro, con solo un tomoe se presentaba el famoso ojo copiador giratorio. "Salvo por Obito, y eso no estoy seguro aún, parece que los Hatake genéticamente están modificando el rasgo Uchiha, pero no creo vivir como para ver la próxima evolución." Bromeó mientras se ponía de pie para extenderle una mano. "Es hora de ir a rescatar a Takeshi-chan. Vamos antes de que Sakura-chan vaya en un despliegue destructivo. Realmente es aterradora cuando quiere." Al decir esto comenzó a correr, indicándole a ella que le siguiera.

* * *

"¿Donde se habían metido?" Preguntó Sasuke que los miraba con su acostumbrada indiferencia, a la cual Sarada no pudo enfrentar, girando el rostro de forma exagerada, sin quererlo captando a su costado al hombre mayor con cabello casi blanco junto a la mujer de cabello rosado.

En los sueños de pequeña siempre creía que su mamá estaría casada con su papá, una parte de ella se sentía engañada al quebrar esa ilusión, pero verla allí y saber que era real ya era más de lo que creía poder conseguir en el pasado. Saber que al menos había INTENTADO tenerla a su lado, o con su familia, contrario a lo que su padre trataba de hacer, era demasiado, aunque algo en el fondo le decía que las cosas eran más complicadas de lo que parecían.

El hombre, el Rokudaime Hokage, mantenía un agarre firme en la cintura de la mujer con un brazo mientras posaba una mano en la cabellera negra del adolescente de expresión seria, la nariz arrugada en disgusto probablemente por la situación. La mano libre de la mujer estaba tomando la del hombre que decía que se quedaría, cabello y ojos negros igual que el adolescente y ella misma pero con una palidez inusual, blanco como una hoja de papel.

Este era uno de esos momentos en los que no entendía las relaciones humanas y ciertamente no podía darse el lujo de indagar el tema.

"¡Tu y yo hablaremos cuando lleguemos a Konoha! Primero hay que rescatar a Takeshi-chan." Reclamó el rubio en la cara del morocho con clara molestia, una ofensa personal de la que nadie entendía nada salvo lo importante del mensaje: Primero rescatar al Hatake ausente y luego hablarían sobre la vida o lo que quedara de ella.

"A menos que ya esté muerto..." Comentó el sabio de las serpientes con cierta gracia.

"¿Takeshi-chan? Más probable que el sujeto esté muerto y enterrado igual que todos sus clones... no es una misión de rescate porque no creamos que Takeshi pueda salir con vida... es una misión de rescate porque Takeshi es digno hijo de Sakura-chan y lo más probable es que todo acabe en un estallido de gloria inmolándose en medio del desierto o algo igual de dramático." Las palabras llegaron de las sombras, dos ojos rojos tomando forma en medio de la oscuridad para indicar vida al otro lado, una sonrisa digna del gato de Cheshire dibujándose.

"Como dijo Sasori-O, mi hijo no es tan débil... aunque su forma de ser cause confusión, es un Hatake, la ley del caos es parte de nuestra vida." Sonrió de tal forma que se vio en el único ojo expuesto del líder de clan.

Al decir esto los ojos disparejos de Sasuke se encendieron y comenzaron a girar, al Magenkyo Sharingan Eterno y el Rinnegan Supremo en su máxima capacidad nuevamente, el Susanoo tomando vida ante los ojos de todos.

"Suban, los llevaré yo." Habló el hombre indicando que le prestaran atención, el grupo comprendido por los cuatro Hatake indicando que ellos irían por su lado, nuevamente el Susanoo que había visto antes tomando vida y cuerpo físico, dejándola tentada a girarse para unirse a estos pero comprendiendo que su lugar era junto a su padre de momento.

La charla con el Nanadaime había sido retomada en susurros antes de cruzar la puerta de la base, por un momento se había sentido asustada e intimidada por el hombre cuando este la apresó contra la pared, la taquicardia de su corazón retumbando en los oídos en el momento en que creyó poder ver el vaho de su aliento y lo que parecía un extraño alcantarillado, si miraba un poco más arriba de la cabeza del Nanadaime podía verlo, un ser gigantesco y algo desgarbado que se inclinaba sobre el hombre rubio como si intentara captar su olor, un gesto divertido en el hocico de afilados colmillos que parecía regocijarse en su miedo.

Recordaba en ese instante como el Nanadaime se había inclinado hacia ella y unido sus frentes en un gesto paternal y cariñoso, un gesto que agradecía y a su vez hubiera deseado que proviniera de parte de otro hombre que se encontraba a metros de ellos, esa calidez y confianza, ese cariño... pero sus palabras tenían tanta pasión, esa suavidad en los ojos que solo aparecía cuando hablaba de Sasuke y Sakura.

 _'Tu mamá siempre amó a tu papá, también creo que ama a Sai a su forma y llegó a amarme a mi así como yo la amé a ella aunque nunca lo aceptó. Pero ella hizo lo correcto y eligió estar junto a alguien que no solo le ofreció sentimientos y una vida de tragedia, eligió permanecer junto al hombre que la amó lo suficiente como para ayudarle a ponerse de pie en el peor de los momentos y cuando se pudo sostener por sus propios medios dedicó cada aliento a amarlo de regreso, aun cuando lo odiara, aun cuando estuviera enojada, aun cuando creyera que no había más vida en ella siguió respirando por y para él. Y cuando él no pudiera recibir más amor, tuvo a sus hijos y los amó también. No la juzgues por lo que no fue, porque si algo tiene Sakura es mucho sentimiento, eso fue lo que la hizo la persona apática y algo insensible que ves ahora, el amor que ella siente es lo que le hizo elegir su camino y cometer errores. Incluso aunque no lo sepas, ella te ama a ti de la misma forma que a Takeshi-chan y Obito-chan.'_

 _'Pero, Nanadaime, ¿está bien todo eso?'_

 _'No sé, no puedo decirlo, todos hemos tratado de aferrarnos con tanta fuerza a nuestras emociones que nos volvimos un poco egoístas-dattebayo. Quizá el amor es la droga que Sakura necesita para seguir funcionando, como ella siempre dice: Un amor para toda la vida.'_

 _'Eso es un poco infantil...' Escuchó las risas del hombre que enredó los dedos en sus cabellos y le acarició la cabeza antes de poner distancia entre ambos._

 _'Esa es Sakura-chan para ti... a que no intimida tanto en privado.'_

"Supongo que no intimida tanto en privado." Murmuró para si misma mientras observaba como el ser que cargaba a la familia Hatake se elevaba frente a ellos, pronto el Susanoo de Uchiha Sasuke siguiéndolo.


	40. Rosa Mosqueta

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Rosa Mosqueta: Una herida que sanar**

"Eres idiota si crees que me derrotarás tan fácil." Se burló el niño de 11 años, la coleta de cabello blanco volando por el impulso de su cuerpo que había logrado en una muestra brutal de habilidad su capacidad de recordar la forma en que Udon-oji usaba su fuerza descomunal aprendida de la misma Senju Tsunade-sama.

A pesar de tantos infantes raros de su estatura hizo uso del Shunshin que Sasori-O insistió que aprendiera junto con su hermano. En principio había planeado tener que escapar haciendo un túnel mientras peleaba con estos seres, agradable fue su sorpresa cuando al conectar el puño con la pared la descubrió frágil, causando que con un segundo impacto esta colapsara dejando ver una serie de cavernas subterráneas en lo que parecía una salina por el color que tenían las paredes y el olor a mar que permanecía, un río de al menos 10 metros de ancho pasaba, debía desembocar en el mar.

Si lograba llegar allí podría buscar ayuda.

Así que sin dudarlo saltó, detrás suyo escuchando el sonido de metal contra metal y un grito de ' _Atrápenlo_ ', como diría su madre... tan cliché que se podría predecir casi cualquier movimiento o plan maestro, y si bien había escuchado horas sobre como los humanos necesitaban la guerra para evolucionar y hacerse más fuertes, realmente todo lo que dijo el hombre le entró por un oído y le salió por otro, ¿quien en su sano juicio le dice su plan maestro a un niño de 11 años?

Peor, le habló sobre la idea del mundo de Akatsuki y Uchiha Itachi... el cual fue en vida el mejor amigo de Sasori-O, el cual les contó el sacrificio del hombre, el hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke, también su mamá había hablado sobre él, el como a pesar de ser revivido por el Edo Tensei del Nidaime Hokage logró liberarse de su control y había ayudado en su momento a controlar la maldición de los genes Uchiha que ella tenía en su cuerpo. Hasta ahora había escuchado muchas cosas del hombre, todas ellas buenas, algo básico que Sai-oji le enseñó fue que si uno tiene que sospechar mentira... sin pruebas, evidentemente el que te quiere matar es el que está mintiendo, y si no es así, primero mátalo a él y luego ve a increpar al mentiroso para saber la verdad.

Visto que matarlo era un poco dudoso ya que había un montón de chiquillos usuarios del sharingan con sus ojos ya maduros mostrando tres tomoes y el sujeto tenía probablemente Magenkyo Sharingan injertos hasta en el trasero (Cosa que no deseaba confirmar; gracias, pero ya bastante con tener que ver el resto de su desagradable cuerpo.), tuvo que optar por la opción lógica que era hacer tiempo, escuchar la trastornada versión del mundo ideal de esta cosa, tratar de escapar y esperar refuerzos. Especialmente porque este sujeto había dicho específicamente que buscaba el sharingan, por ende si activaba sus propios ojos corría el riesgo de que dejara de subestimarlo y comenzara a buscarlos para quitárselos.

Y eso que aun estaba en primer etapa.

A pesar de ser Jonin a la edad de 11 años y que su hermano según le dijeron nació con el dojutsu activo (Nuevamente... desagradable tener que recordar exactamente como naciste.), su Sharingan despertó a los 9 años cuando vio a su mamá llegar corriendo el día de la graduación, apenas pudiendo presenciar la entrega del diploma de manos de su padre que aun actuaba en nombre del Hokage entonces. Fue pura felicidad lo que causó el cambio en sus ojos que en seguida fue dominado por su padre antes de que alguien lo viera, aunque sabía que varios debían sospechar de todas formas.

"¡No dejaré que ataques a ciudadanos de Konoha!" Gritó desafiante, corriendo directo a una columna blanca de extrañas formas curvas, subiendo a toda velocidad mientras calculaba las armas que tenía disponibles.

Senbon en grandes cantidades y venenos, era la base de las enseñanzas de su madre, pero él no era tan capaz con estos como Obito, el resto de sus armas, incluyendo su tanto habían sido confiscados en el laboratorio donde había llegado, así que solo podía contar con su taijutsu y ninjutsu. ¿Sabía algún jutsu de agua?

Lo vio venir a velocidad, usando su cuerpo pequeño para eludir los golpes altos, pero teniendo que usar chakra para resistir una patada a la altura de su rostro, aprovechando el momento para tomarlo de la pierna y arrojarlo al suelo, un pequeño cráter formándose.

Siempre supo en su vida, aunque no había conocido cosas como la desesperación que había diferentes niveles de 'malo'. Había malos tipo 'no queda más arroz y hay que salir a comprar' y malos 'te portaste mal así que estás castigado'. También había malos de 'tu oponente es mayor que tu y tiene más habilidades escondidas bajo la manga que tu en todo tu cuerpo', cosa que le había pasado en su examen chunin. Ahora acababa de descubrir un nuevo nivel... lo llamaría '¡Al carajo! ¡Este tipo me va a matar!'

Y es que en cuanto impactó en la tierra blanca de la profundidad de la salina se alzaron unos cables enormes que destrozaron todo a su paso, los cuchillos que estaban al control de 'la cosa' se unieron en un enorme filo que comenzó a perseguirlo. Si no fuera por Lee-sensei y su entrenamiento riguroso de taijutsu y resistencia, realmente pensaba que estaría muerto al minuto de empezar esta ridícula persecución donde cientos de pequeños filos se clavaban e incluso juraba que alguno debía haber cortado un par de centímetros de su cabello.

Le debería hacer un altar a su sensei en cuanto pudiera, se merecía todos los agradecimientos de haber logrado que saliera con vida de aquí. Ahora solo necesitaba volver a acercarse al sujeto.

Los eludió todos, eso fue un alivio, pero sus reservas de chakra no eran tan impresionantes, tristemente no se igualaban a sus habilidades debido a su edad, tristemente había heredado la reserva de su madre así que era un trabajo constante el expandirlas, por ello había preferido la especialización en taijutsu y bukijutsu que en ninjutsu como su padre y hermano lo hacían.

En estos momentos realmente estaba agradecido por eso.

Más cuando como una bestia vengativa las llamas turquesa y verdes atacaron las armas que le venían persiguiendo, incinerándolas y causando que cayera con alivio a un lado del río subterráneo, un ojo abierto para ver como su 'onee-chan' (Nuevamente, debería buscarle un nombre a la relación familiar entre ellos) corría a él para ver que estuviera bien. Por su lado no estaba preocupado puntualmente, su madre y hermano estaban frente al hombre de un solo brazo y muchos, MUCHOS ojos. Sin lugar a dudas parecían dos ángeles vengadores.

Y no parecían ser realmente detenidos por nada, de hecho, uno de esos niños igual a tantos otros se interpuso y solo consiguió ser cortado al medio por un abanico sin siquiera molestarse en detenerse a pensarlo o mirarlo, esto parecía sacar de contexto a 'la cosa' y darle nauseas a Sarada al mismo tiempo.

"Está bien, Onee-chan. Confía en madre y onii-chan, ellos no hacen las cosas porque si." Explicó, posando una mano en el hombro de ella para sentarse, viendo como el sujeto retrocedía un poco para pararse como pudo antes de comenzar a atacar usando las armas para crear distancia.

"Le dije a Kakashi que ayudara a Naruto y Sasuke afuera por algo..." Habló la mujer sin perder de vista al sujeto, que se veía planeaba algo. "Sé que aunque te explicamos tu nacimiento lo mejor que pudimos aun tienes tus dudas, Obito." A pesar de decir esto a su hijo mayor que lo veía sorprendido, sus ojos fueron de costado para posarse en la joven Uchiha, mostrando que a ella iba también la información que iba a dar, Sarada aceptando cada palabra con una seriedad repentina, quería saber sus orígenes. "Hay una característica del clan Haruno que es mi clan original, que es nuestra capacidad de controlar al 100% nuestro chakra. Eso nos hace compatibles con todas las personas, sin embargo, es como el tipo de sangre O, solo gente de nuestra familia puede 'donarnos' Chakra."

La explicación era algo más complicada que eso, no iba a explicar sobre sintonías y vibraciones compatibles de una línea de sangre parcial, algo que había estudiado durante década y media con ayuda del mismo Orochimaru en ocasiones, otras Tsunade-sama, a veces siendo asistida por Neji y Sai, otras por Kakashi. Gracias a eso había logrado llegar a lo que consideró la prueba final, probablemente el mismo Uchiha Madara se imprecionaría de lo que haría, por suerte seguía muerto.

Usualmente la invocación de un Susanoo era natural, solo se usaba la capacidad ocular, sin sellos, si no que directamente se alimentaba de la fuerza vital del usuario. Sin embargo, esta vez la mujer de cabello color rosa usó dos sellos que no llegaron a ver.

El ser se alzó como llamas, un nuevo brillo ambicioso en el sujeto, que a pesar de tener una cantidad absurda de ojos poseedores del Magenkyo Sharingan no parecía haber logrado despertar esta habilidad. La ambición se transformó en terror de un momento a otro cuando notó el verdadero tamaño del ser y como los ojos del adolescente junto a la mujer comenzaba a girar en el mismo color rojo y negro con tres aspas, solo para cambiar frente a sus ojos... lo que eran tres aspas se convirtieron en cuatro.

"Tus ojos..." Murmuró Sarada observando a Takeshi cuyos ojos involuntariamente se habían iluminado también.

"Igual que los tuyos..." Respondió divertido al ver que ella trataba de señalar algo que él ya sabía que pasaba.

En ese momento sintieron algo en el fondo de sus células, un dolor como si se hubieran acercado demasiado a las llamas y el fuego no llegaba a ampollar la piel solo dejar esa sensación entre pertenencia e incomodidad, Obito que sabía como llamar a su propio Susanoo no parecía afectado, Takeshi más parecía asombrado, sabiendo que con algo de suerte (Desgracia) él también podría usar esta habilidad, por su lado Sarada parecía algo incómoda y asustada. Estaba acostumbrada a la vida pacífica de Konoha, nunca había luchado por su vida antes, la idea de que ella estaba ayudando a alimentar ese ser que en su mano cargaba una espada cónica en verde pero pronto comenzaba a tomar colores que ningún otro de su estilo tendría.

El ō-yoroi había cobrado un color rojo intenso que sospechaba era parte de la misma Sarada, la máscara que cubre el rostro era de un gris casi blanco que recordaba el cabello de Takeshi, la carne y piel visibles eran de un azul turquesa igual que el Susanoo de Obito, los ojos de este ser eran de un verde intenso como la armadura del Susanoo de Sakura, como fue el de Shisui, el mismo tono que fueron los ojos de ella.

El tamaño era aterrador, podría destruir todas estas cavernas sin siquiera intentarlo... de hecho, lo estaba haciendo.

Fue cuando los dos menores sintieron las manos enguantadas de una persona tras ellos levantarlos por sus cinturas.

"¡Papa! ¡Mira lo que hicimos con Mama!" Exclamó Takeshi señalando la criatura, causando una expresión en el rostro del hombre que no quería ponerse en el camino de su esposa mientras esta mantuviera control sobre un ser colosal altamente peligroso mientras su hijo lo trataba como un exitoso proyecto escolar.

"Maa, Takeshi-chan. Realmente impresionante..." Murmuró mientras veía una inmensa cantidad de niños salir de las profundidades del lugar, así que optando por el único lugar donde sabía que no serían aplastados cuando todo en el lugar colapsara. "Vamos arriba antes de que tu madre decida que ser viuda no es tan malo..." Aclaró corriendo y saltando al hombro del Susanoo solo para encontrar que dentro del Happuri ya se encontraban Obito y Sakura.

"Anata, siempre tarde..." Comentó ella divertida en su clásica posición de Loto.

"Y tu siempre exagerando." Respondió él que se acercó para depositar un beso entre los cabellos de la mujer que le sonrió. "Todos a bordo. Si quieres termina esto así podemos regresar a casa cuanto antes... Adivina quien viene a ver a Moegi-chan." Preguntó divertido.

"Creí que estaba pensando casarse con Konohamaru para que él ganara el apellido..." Comentó ella confusa. Había pasado mucho más tiempo del que solía dentro de la casa, pero aun había cosas que no terminaba de entender, esta era una de esas.

"Si, pero sabes que son como hermanos."

"Pues que lo piensen bien que como hermanos o no se esperaría que al menos tuvieran un hijo." Señaló casi ofendida ante esa idea.

"No sé, pero Neji ha estado pasando mucho tiempo en casa AUNQUE tu no estés allí."

Por un momento el ser que se estaba encargando de limpiar el lugar de clones se detuvo y giró la cabeza como si alguien estuviera allí antes de desintegrarse por completo dejando al grupo en medio de un sin número de pequeños 'Shin'.

"¡¿QUE?! ¡¿NEJI?!" Preguntó la mujer al final antes de lanzarse a los seres junto a Obito, los otros tres apartándose para que no los tomen a ellos de enemigos con una pose rara de alzar las manos en signo de inocencia. "¡Podrías haberme dicho eso en otro momento! ¡¿Neji y Moegi?! ¡¿Por que nadie me dijo nada?!"

"Papa, si viene aquí, nosotros corremos y tu nos cubres." Murmuró Takeshi que tomó la mano de Sarada que parecía haber desarrollado un tic en su ceja al notar lo ridículo de la situación: En un momento la mujer estaba haciendo demostración del poder de su clan y al siguiente estaba resongando en una pelea con casi un centenar de niños todos iguales los cuales habían abandonado al hombre o lo que fuera ese ser a su suerte.

Es más, la mujer de cabello rosa ni parecía preocupada por la pareja, más daba la sensación que estuviera molesta porque nadie le había dicho nada.

"Ese estilo de pelea..." De repente escuchó detrás suyo la voz de su padre. Uchiha Sasuke había llegado junto al Nanadaime y Chocho la cual estaba corriendo detrás de ellos algo agitada.

"Es igual al de Madara." Agregó Naruto, el cual se adelantó para cubrir a los dos niños de la pelea, mordiéndose el labio inferior al saber que no había llegado a tiempo y se estaba llevando una masacre frente a sus ojos. "Sasuke, sácalos de aquí, no necesitan ver esto."

"Soy jonin, Nanadaime-sama ¿Acaso cree que no veré esto nunca?" Comentó el más chico, alzando la vista demostrando que había despertado la segunda etapa del Sharingan, lo cual llevó a lentamente girar la cabeza para ver a la única mujer Uchiha la cual estaba apretando los ojos y tratando de limpiar lágrimas pero demostrando el mismo cambio para sorpresa de los presentes.

"Está madurando muy rápido..." Comentó Sasuke con algo de incomodidad.

Cuando finalmente pudieron ver lo que pasaba lo que observaron fue un baile mortífero.

Sakura mantenía a distancia a uno con un pie antes de tomar a otro del brazo para usar al chico como un arma contundente, sacudiéndolo y levantándolo para generar un arco que alejó a varios, finalmente arrojándolo sobre otro sujeto. Su hijo que al ver el movimiento se agachó para no ser golpeado, tomó del pie a otro chico, obligándolo a caer antes de saltar sobre la caja torácica de este y tomar la cuchilla de su mano para lanzarla contra otro más.

Era la destreza de quienes luchan contra varios enemigos a menudo y era evidente que si bien los niños poseían el Sharingan carecían de las cualidades de aprendizaje que tenían los dos miembros del clan Hatake a los que se enfrentaban. Podían ver los movimientos, pero no estaban capacitados para lidiar con la velocidad de Sakura o el Kamui de Obito que en algún momento parecía haber aprendido de Kakashi a usar de forma parcial como el Shuriken-kamui de su Susanoo.

De repente todo sonido se detuvo con un grito: "¡Shannarōyō!", seguido de un estruendo y un temblor, causando que todos se giraran a ver que pasó.

Lo que vio Sasuke le hizo sonreír en un viaje a la memoria, su hija había visto al pequeño ser deforme con un enorme ojo ojo y antes de que este se colara detrás de ellos se había girado y dado un golpe en el centro, Sharingan activo, su control de chakra siendo tal que al impactar soltó una oleada causando un pequeño cráter para sorpresa de Takeshi que tuvo que decir algo al respecto.

"¡Es injusto! ¡Hace cráteres más grandes que yo!" Expresó señalando a su padre lo que Sarada hizo.

"Argumentaré que la desagradable costumbre de gritar esa maldita muletilla es de los genes de Sakura." Habló un hombre acercándose al grupo, Naruto caminando a los niños que seguían de pie, asustados y tratando de retroceder mientras Sakura se separaba para asegurar la muerte del ser llamado Shin, al menos el original, Obito por su lado parecía permanecer en guardia en caso de que alguno decidiera hacer algo estúpido.

"También es un año mayor que tu." Le recordó el hombre de cabello que desafiaba la gravedad.

"¡Uchiha! ¡Deberías reeducar a tu hija!" Le gritó Sai al hombre de cabello negro que entrecerró los ojos con resentimiento como única respuesta. "Me olvidaba, dejas que los Uzumaki hagan tu trabajo... quizá lo hable con la mujer Uzumaki. Es un horrible hábito el que tiene, como el del eunuco gritando 'Dattebayo' a todo. A mi me tomó todo un año educar a Sakura para evitar que lo siguiera haciendo."

"Tan arrogante como siempre..." Murmuró el Uchiha antes de acercarse a su hija para ver el ser tipo molusco que había atrapado.

"No es arrogancia decir las cosas como las veo, traidor." No importaba como pasara el tiempo para Sai, Sasuke era un traidor y a Naruto le faltaba hombría, Ino siempre sería fea pero le diría belleza ya que a las mujeres no les gustaba que les dijera la verdad, Sakura sería 'linda' siempre y cuando él controlara sus hábitos, Neji era un estorbo y los niños, Obito, Takeshi e Inojin, eran sagrados como el futuro de su familia, no habría nada que cambiara esos hechos. Algo que tampoco cambiaría era que él siempre diría lo que pensaba sin un filtro real a menos que estuviera ante alguien que considerara un enemigo o amenaza a sus verdades, porque esos idiotas no eran nada para él, pero eran importantes para los otros miembros de su familia y por ende, los necesitaba vivos para que sus personas importantes fueran felices. "Solo te recuerdo que me sigues cayendo mal."

"Vamos, Naruto dejará un clon." Comentó la mujer al acercarse a ambos con el esposo a su lado, el cual tenía un brazo sobre los hombros desnudos de la mujer la cual portaba ligeros moretones y raspaduras. Al ver esto, Sai, se acercó con una mano brillando en un pálido color verde agua para revisar que no hubiera un daño mayor, solo un momento necesitó para saber que no había nada grave allí, siendo apartado por la mujer que se acercó al hombre Uchiha y en un arco le dio un puñetazo. "¡ESO ES POR NO DECIRME DE SARADA!" Gritó, el hombre habiendo quedado inclinado, tocando la mejilla magullada antes de erguirse para responder a la mujer, solo para encontrarse nuevamente golpeado. "¡Y ESO ES POR LUEGO ELUDIRME!"

Antes de que se moviera, la mujer lo tomó del cuello de la capa y lo acercó a su estatura para que la viera a los ojos, dos sharingan diferentes se encontraron directo con un sharingan y un Rinnegan.

"Querida, este no es el momento." Comentó Kakashi, que había ido en caso de haber problemas, pero se encontró más haciendo de niñera de su esposa que peleando luego de abrir camino en la parte externa con los otros dos hombres.

"Si este no es el momento, ¡¿Cuando es?!" Replicó girándose a ver al mayor. "¡Estuve buscando su maldito trasero por media tierra para que me de una maldita explicación, tu ya lo has hecho, le toca al señor decirme en que diablos estaba pensando! O más bien, ¡¿Por que no me dejó criarla?!"

"Sakura, Suelta a Uchiha." La orden llegó desde el hombre de piel de papel. "La estupidez humana es infinita te recuerdo, y te apuesto que de eso se trata todo el tema. Pero si no lo sueltas deberé hacer las cosas de forma drástica y tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es lo que deseas." Agregó el hombre, causando que la mujer de mala gana soltara el agarre, permitiendo al hombre enderezarse mientras ella retrocedía para encontrarse entre los brazos de su esposo que la retuvo en un agarre ligero.

"Vamos..." Aceptó ella, soltando un agudo grito al sentir como Kakashi la levantaba en brazos.

"No me mires, vine hasta aquí a rescatar a Takeshi y lo único que hice fue pelear con niños y tratar de salvar gente de tu furia, así que ahí te quedas hasta que estemos en casa, no tengo muchas ganas de salvar a otros de mi amada esposa." Bromeó mientras se llevaba a la resignada mujer.

"¿Quien hubiera dicho que Kaka-sensei fuera tan...¿romántico?-dattebayo" Preguntó al aire el rubio que consiguió la atención de Takeshi que era sostenido por Obito.

"Papa es siempre así... de hecho, creo que se está moderando porque hay mucha gente." Aclaró el niño de cabello blanco.

"¿Moderado?" Interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos. "Ha mantenido sus manos para si mismo, aunque nadie me crea cuando lo digo, mi madre tiene es la que tiene los pantalones en la casa."

* * *

"Supuse que te encontraría aquí." Comentó la mujer, vestida con su ropa habitual y un haori sobre esta como prefería dentro de su propia casa cuando no estaba trabajando, cosa que recordaba a la Godaime Hokage. En sus manos cargaba una bandeja con dos tazas, una con té rojo y la otra té amargo y un par de daifukumochi. "Por suerte no soy la única aquí con paladar dulce..."

Sabía que había muchas cosas que hablar y cosas interminables que explicar, culpas eternas y mil emociones que no podrían controlar nunca, pero que allí estaban. Era algo que iba a afrontar, especialmente al salir a la engawa de la casa para ver a su hijo mayor.

"Oka-sama..." Los ojos del chico siguieron los movimientos de la mujer mientras esta posaba la bandeja entre ellos y se sentaba recargada en la columna opuesta para quedar de frente, uno de sus pies descalzos colgando fuera de la pasarela que conectaba la casa, los ojos desparejos posados en él.

"¿Acaso creías que no me enteraría?" Preguntó ella de forma directa, sabiendo perfectamente que no necesitaba siquiera darle explicaciones sobre lo que hablaba. Solo sostuvo su mirada un momento antes de dirigirla al patio como si las ondulaciones del pez koi tuvieran algo de interesante. "No me gusta en absoluto, pero sería hipócrita de mi parte detenerte."

"Eso es lo que me preocupa." Admitió él, acercando una rodilla para sostenerla contra su pecho. "Una parte de mi quiere que me detengan, estoy aterrado, pero... no me puedo frenar." La respuesta fue un sonido de asentimiento de parte de ella que aun no podía mirarlo de frente.

"¿Cómo está tu vista?" Nuevamente, directa y cortante, de esa forma en que él estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ella. No dudaba de su cariño, pero a veces parecía como si no supiera como acercarse a él o a su hermano, como este momento incómodo donde hablaban de su futuro.

"Udon-oji me recomendó visitarlo en la clínica para recetarme lentes, ahora hay unas lentillas que van dentro del ojo así no tendría que usar armazón."

"Pero el uso del Magenkyo Sharingan va comiendo la vista." Comentó ella pensativa. "Quiero que tomes mi ojo." El chico se giró de golpe a ella sin terminar de comprender lo que le estaba proponiendo pero asustado ante la idea de todas formas.

"Oka-sama, no creo que sea buena idea jugar con esas cosas..."

"No juego, quiero que tomes mi ojo original. No recuperarás la vista en los dos ojos, pero si lo quieres ver así, uno de tus ojos evolucionará y al menos de ese no perderás la vista, yo tendría el mismo beneficio, una forma mucho más pulcra y menos sádica de hacer las cosas en comparación a los Uchiha si me preguntas a mi." Las palabras fueron acompañadas de una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Pero Takeshi... sé que aun no desarrolla al máximo el Sharingan y con suerte no lo haga, pero, ¿si ocurre? ¿Que haremos?"

"No te preocupes, ya hablé con Kakashi y cuando llegue el momento él le dará su ojo a Takeshi-chan."

"¿Y Sarada-chan? ¿Que pasará con ella?" Ante la pregunta la mujer se estiró mirando al cielo antes de tomar el mochi entre sus manos en un gesto resignado para darle bocado.

"Lo correcto sería que Sasuke le diera su ojo 'bueno' a Sarada, pero no veo que eso vaya a ocurrir en ningún momento pronto... así que la última decisión estaría en Takeshi y en ti." Al hablar le señaló directo a los ojos: Si intercambiaba un ojo con su madre, el otro aun sería el suyo original, el cual se lo podría dar a Sarada. al igual que Takeshi. "Pero nos estamos adelantando a los hechos. Tu quieres saber sobre tu padre biológico, ¿verdad? Lamento que no pueda darte mucha información sobre él, Kakashi sabe más que yo del lado bueno de Obito."

"Vi las fotos de él, al ver a esos chicos... es como si yo mismo fuera un clon de él, pero el chakra..."

"Lo sé, eres igual a él externamente y no de forma interna. Eso se debe a que él aparentemente heredó la mayor parte de sus rasgos de parte de su padre." Explicó encogiéndose de hombros. "Quería darle una oportunidad de ver el futuro con sus propios ojos, pero eso es imposible, a menos que tengamos un rinnegan para poder revivirlo es imposible, y por mucho que a veces Sasuke me irrite lo suficiente como para querer matarlo, no es nada justo el usarlo así. Así que hice lo más cercano que pude, y eso lo sabes, como te dije, tomé su célula masculina original. Al darse cuenta, además él agregó parte de su esencia vital, lo cual te dio rasgos parecidos en tu sistema de chakra... pero no son la misma persona."

Al decirlo, tomó el plato con un mochi y se lo extendió junto al té que le correspondía, evidentemente buscando formas de distraerse y no pensar en las últimas horas de Obito-nii.

"Entonces, por eso es que mi Sharingan también cambió." Comentó activando el Magenkyo para que ella lo vea y notara que ya no tenía sus acostumbradas tres aspas, si no que una más se había acomodado allí.

"Así parece, las cuatro aspas parece una característica nueva que han heredado de mi, sospecho que Shisui-nii tenía un familiar del clan Haruno por como eran sus ojos." Podía ser... después de todo, antes la aldea era bastante pequeña como para haber más mezclas de las que no se hablaba. "De una forma u otra... eres hijo mío en temas biológicos, y eres hijo biológico del mejor amigo de tu padre, sin embargo, Kakashi te crió sabiéndolo, él ES tu padre, es quien se quedó despierto a extrañas horas cuando has enfermado, es quien ha cambiado tus pañales y te ha llevado a la academia todas las mañanas."

Las palabras de ella sonaron a finalidad acusadora, no aceptaría otra respuesta de él, que aunque seguía teniendo mil dudas solo pudo asentir aceptando.

"¿Y que pasará con Sarada?" Preguntó curioso sobre la chica de la cual sabía poco y nada ya que era más cercana en edad a Takeshi, personalmente no se sentía del todo cómodo con ese tema.

"No sé, mañana tenemos con Oto-san una reunión en la torre Hokage. Realmente creo que será más complicado de explicarle a ella que a ustedes, ella tiene heridas que no sé como sanar."

"No te preocupes, oka-chan, nosotros la cuidaremos a onee-chan." Respondió una voz detrás que se estaba tomando el té amargo que supuestamente era para ella.


	41. Gladiolo

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Gladiolo: Fuerza de Carácter, Honor, Convicción**

"Nunca me dijiste que te hizo..."

"¿Huh?" La mujer giró la cabeza para tratar de ver el hombre que se recargaba en una de las puertas shoji, más dentro bajo el kotatsu se asomaban las cabezas de Sarada y Takeshi que tras mucho molestarla aparentemente logró convencerla de que estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para dormir una siesta juntos. ¿Como se puede convencer a otra persona de que está cansada? Pues esa era una pregunta que ni ella podía responder, pero como siempre, su hijo de lo ilógico había logrado algo.

"Shimura Danzo, hace varios años." Comentó el hombre con un gesto fruncido ante la idea de que la mujer simplemente parecía hacerse la tonta cuando él le pedía información.

"Eso fue hace casi 20 años, técnicamente él no me hizo nada." Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, retrocediendo un par de pasos tratando de escudarse de la intensa mirada azabache del Uchiha antes de sentarse al borde del pasillo.

Habían regresado de 'rescatar', si se le puede llamar RESCATAR a lo que hicieron, a Takeshi, habían ofrecido acompañar a Sarada y Sasuke hasta la casa 'Uchiha-Uzumaki', pero el hombre con algo de desagrado y fastidio se negó. Naruto había ofrecido su casa, pero luego recordó que Himawari, Boruto y Hinata eran su familia, por evidentes razones, todas las habitaciones estaban tomadas por ellos; tal olvido le ganó la mirada horrorizada de Obito que no entendía como alguien podía olvidar su propia familia. Ya el distrito Uchiha no existía desde hacía años al no reconstruirse tras el ataque de Pain. Por ende, solo quedaba un lugar...

El distrito Hatake comprendía de la casa principal que era donde vivían los dos más jóvenes junto a sus padres y Sai. La construcción de este lugar había sido casi por completo obra de Yamato, salvo por los paneles y el tatami. Según había dicho cuando se enteró del casamiento, este era su regalo de bodas para su Capitán, Kakashi. La engawa conectaba toda la casa por la parte trasera, la cual era dividida por paneles fusuma que poseían sellos de privacidad pintados de parte de Sai que había pasado la mitad de su vida viéndola tener relaciones sexuales con extraños pero la sola idea de escucharla en un momento privado con Kakashi lo hacía perder cualquier tranquilidad que poseyera.

Las habitaciones de los niños estaban en un extremo con una habitación para Inojin cuando este se quedaba y una cuarta habitación vacía que a veces era usada por Nara Shikadai cuando iba de visita con el chico Yamanaka, quedándose en la casa de su madrina por la noche. En el otro extremo era la habitación de Sai junto a una para Neji, la última en desuso hacía un par de semanas, prefiriendo quedarse en la casa de Moegi, y dos vacías; ya que era poco habitual que se ocuparan, Sai había corrido los fusuma para armar una habitación grande donde además de dormir tenía colgada su colección de pinturas. Finalmente arriba se encontraban las dos habitaciones dobles, la principal siendo la de la pareja, en este piso también se encontraba el comedor y la cocina.

Fuera y de estilo algo diferente, el cual le recordaba la casa que había creado Yamato en aquella fallida misión del puente, se encontraban cuatro casas menores a varios metros de distancia. No eran un clan tan grande que necesitara de negocios dentro del mismo territorio y todos eran lo suficientemente sociales como para poder conseguir todas las cosas fuera de las paredes de este distrito, ahora las casas consistían en una para cada uno de sus alumnos y la cuarta vacía que estaba destinada para Obito cuando este decidiera dejar el 'nido'. En unos años harían otra para Takeshi y si todo marchaba como debía, también habría una sexta para la misma Sarada.

Solo habían sido dos semanas, pero era divertida la forma en que rápido se adaptaron al lugar. Sarada tomó la habitación que solía usar Shikadai, mientras que Sasuke la que estaba continua a Neji, mientras Sarada era entretenida por Takeshi que por una vez estaba orgulloso de poder auto-denominarse Senpai de su hermana mayor, Sasuke solo se dedicaba a gestar preguntas y frustrarse con las respuestas ya que nadie parecía querer colaborar en este lugar, yendo y viniendo varias veces para tener un ojo en Sarada.

Aun no habían tenido tiempo de tener la charla adeudada, solo habían podido presentar reportes oficiales tras el caso de Uchiha Shin. Lidiar con Karin para Sasuke fue más fácil de lo que hubiera pensado, no parecía resentir a Sarada o a Sasuke, pero parecía desesperada por salir de Konoha mencionando algo sobre las miradas y lo triste que se sentía estar quieta tanto tiempo, tomando la oportunidad de irse pero antes dejando unos lentes nuevos para Sarada de regalo y una promesa de visitas.

"No soy ciego, ni sordo, ni tonto como Naruto. Recuerdo esa pelea y recuerdo la conversación que tuviste con Kakashi." Habló claro, observándola de forma analítica.

"Debo felicitarte, una frase completa." Respondió con sorna, tomando la tetera de agua caliente que había bajado hacía ya un rato, sirviendo un poco más sobre las hojas de té verde que había preparado temprano. "Repito, técnicamente no me hizo nada." Agregó mirándolo por debajo de sus pestañas, los ojos, ahora ambos negros no tan diferentes a los de él mismo, dirigiendo una corta mirada a los niños.

"Técnicamente solo te entregó a quienes te lo hicieron." Respondió la voz de Sai doblando por el pasillo con un tono tétrico que les recordaba a Yamato y causando un salto ya que era casi imposible detectarlo, aun Sakura que tenía experiencia lidiando con sus singularidades no podía sentirlo antes que estuviera a menos de cuatro metros de su persona. Llegó vistiendo un traje que parecía un recordatorio de su uniforme de Raíz, a veces le sorprendía que el hombre aun siguiera tan tranquilo e inexpresivo como siempre salvo por el gesto relajado y casi alegre de su rostro, las pocas sonrisas reales que tenía estaban reservadas para su hijo aunque sus rasgos parecían mucho más suaves y amables que en el pasado. Así como Inojin era su heredero de técnica al ser su hijo, Udon había aprendido sus trucos médicos, Obito era el que había heredado su entrenamiento ANBU y el gusto por el tofu, aunque también favorecía las manzanas las cuales solía cambiarle a Takeshi por el Tofu frito. El que heredó la técnica de espionaje de Sai tristemente era Takeshi, y aun peor, el menor había heredado su carácter y expresiones, por muy expresivo que fuera solía ser capaz de insultar a las personas con la misma facilidad que su tío.

"Sai-kun, ¿es necesario que interrumpas una conversación de esta forma siempre?"

"Técnicamente no estoy interrumpiendo, solo estoy evitando que sigas dando escusas malas para no responder." Aclaró el hombre, Sasuke sonriendo por lo bajo al ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban, una de ellas era esa expresión de fastidio de la pelirrosa al ser corregida, pero la sonrisa se borró al ver que el otro hombre de complexión parecida a la suya se dirigía a él.

"Odio cuando vas hablando de mi vida con las personas." Habló ella antes de que él dijera lo que deseaba, parándose para poder ir dentro de la casa.

"No te marches que quiero hablar contigo." Su compañero asintió satisfecho cuando la vio cerrando la puerta en lugar de entrando, los brazos cruzándose delante de su cuerpo y observando a cualquier lugar salvo los hombres, realmente sintiéndose incómoda de tener que presenciar uno de los juegos de Sai. "Asesinaron su clan y la secuestraron vendiéndola como prostituta, eso es lo que hizo Danzo-sama."

El silencio podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo de manteca, la tensión fue demasiada, los ojos de Sai clavados en los de Sasuke, los de Sasuke en la cabeza de Sakura y Sakura... tratando de prender fuego el estanque con la mirada.

"Sé lo que vas a decir, y no quiero escucharlo. Nadie podría haber predicho las cosas, salieron bien, punto."

"Sakura, ¿por que no dijiste nada?"

"¿Que iba a decir? _'Lo siento, Sasuke, pero decidí seguir tu ejemplo y tomar una mala decisión'_ , no tengo tiempo para arrepentirme, y gracias a mi mierda estamos vivos varios aquí, así que no esperes una disculpa."

"Tu clan eran civiles... no debería haber pasado, no debió ser así."

"No todos eran civiles." Aclaró ella antes de que siguiera. "Las mujeres de mi clan, un grupo de ellas se mudaron a Nadeshiko, la líder de la aldea entonces era una de mis primas lejanas, Shizuka. Ni siquiera sabía que eramos familia antes de matarla. Fue la última en morir en realidad, aunque sospechaba algo, ella tenía los mismos ojos de mamá, incluso se parecían sus manerismos." Bufó, girándose para verlos un momento. "Quizá me hubiera arrepentido, pero llegó la guerra, luego tenía que buscar los rastros de Kaguya en tierra y resguardarte mientras tu viajabas dimensiones que yo embarazada de Obito no podía. Luego fui madre y aunque Kakashi siempre me apoyó en todas las decisiones él me necesitaba, teníamos un hijo y no podía dejarlos solos." Al decir eso frunció el ceño en un gesto acusador, su voz alzándose una octava. "¡Ser padre no es un trabajo de un rato! No es una misión en la que das luz y se acabó, regresas para cobrar lo trabajado. No es tan sencillo, es algo de todos los días, esté cerca o lejos. Así que no tuve más tiempo para pensar en lo 'malo' que fue Danzo-sama o mis decisiones o salir gritando por venganza. Sai me puso de pie, Kakashi me abrazó, mis hijos me dieron una razón para seguir caminando, no tengo tiempo para charlas del pasado."

Las palabras eran apasionadas, su respiración pesada por argumentar algo que conocía a la perfección y necesitaba sacar de su pecho con urgencia.

El silencio incómodo que siguió a su molestia fue interrumpido por un aplauso desde el interior, generando un sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de la mujer por completo, todas esas cosas las quería decir hacía rato, pero ahora parecía un argumento salido de la nada, al menos esperaba que entendiera el punto...

"¡Buena, mama!" O que al menos Takeshi no la avergonzara demasiado.

Alzó la mirada fuera de la ligera expresión de sorpresa y la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke y notó que aun no se habían levantado de debajo del kotatsu, pero Takeshi poseía una de esas sonrisas enormes y Sarada la miraba con grandes ojos negros llenos de curiosidad y maravilla.

"Sarada, antes de que tu..." Por un momento Sasuke no supo como decir, era un punto clave para la chica, priorizar su deseo de reconstrucción del clan y cometer el mismo error que cometió con Itachi o abrazar la familia ensamblada como estaba ahora. Quizá era hora de dejar en pensar solo en sus objetivos, de todas formas ya había tomado la decisión hacía días. "... hermano..." Murmuró dudoso, pero ver el brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos de su hija y la sonrisa que parecía decir que la navidad había llegado temprano en Takeshi fue suficiente como para hacerlo ceder. "... te lleve por mal camino, te recuerdo que ya has decidido ser Hokage en el futuro."

"Papa..." La niña salió lentamente de debajo de la mesa para sentarse decidida, asintiendo fuerte con la cabeza. "No se preocupe, me esforzaré mucho." Su respuesta fue una ligera inclinación de la cabeza y una apenas perceptible sonrisa antes de que el chico también se arrastrara fuera del cálido kotatsu con una expresión seria.

"Yo tenía esperanza de que Obito-nii fuera el Hokage..."

"Takeshi-kun, creo que Obito ni siquiera planeaba serlo... su mente es tan parecida a la de Uchiha Itachi que probablemente haga algo grande, tan grande que le quite cualquier posibilidad de ser Hokage antes de poder siquiera aspirar a serlo." La expresión de Sakura era suave, divertida y resignada al mismo tiempo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su hijo.

"Bueno, entonces me aseguraré que Sarada-nee no se pierda en el camino de la vida..."

"Esa escusa es de tu padre." Rechazó nuevamente la mujer antes de ser señalada con un dedo acusador.

"No me importa, luego oka-sama me entrenarás para ser Sasaukage y yo protegeré la aldea mientras ella cuida de las personas en ella."

"Si tu no estás, entonces ¿quien la cuidará a ella?"

"¡UZUMAKI BORUTO!" La respuesta llegó con tal convicción y fuerza que causó que la más joven de las mujeres se atragantara con su propia saliva y se quedara congelada.

"¿U-Uzumaki... Boruto? Neh... ¿Por que habría de hacer eso? ¿Por que no Himawari-chan?" Preguntó Sarada dudosa ante un nuevo silencio prolongado, acomodándose los lentes, demasiado tensa ante la idea del problemático chico rubio.

"¡Es lógico! Equipo Kakashi estuvo conformado por Hatake-Uzumaki-Uchiha... Ese fue el equipo más fuerte de la historia hasta ahora entre todas las aldeas. Lo lógico es que el próximo grupo que tenga el poder sea más fuerte aun y tenga las mismas características. Pero Himawari tiene los ojos Byakugan así que es más Hyuga que Uzumaki." Enunció el chico sin dudarlo un instante, incluso poniéndose de pie y sacando pecho en forma de orgullo. "Así que para poder ser el mejor tengo que entrenar mucho y mama me tiene que enseñar toda esa política y los sellos y en unos años cumplir con el requerimiento de entrenar un equipo genin propio... pero pediré que no sean muy altos, así no se burlan."

"Aun no pegas el estirón, enano." Habló Sai recordándoles a todos que él también estaba presente y causando un grito frustrado que llevó a las risas de Sarada que empezó a toser por falta de aire bajo los ojos analíticos de Sakura y la mirada preocupada de Takeshi.

"Oye, no fue tan divertido..." Trató de amenizar el chico.

"Takeshi." Le llamó la atención su madre. "El Udon Han se encuentra en el campo de entrenamiento número 5, Tsunade está ayudando. Lleva a Sarada a verla, dile que necesita un chequeo general." Encomendó, lentamente entrando en la sala para posar una mano en la cabeza de la chica, su sospecha evidente en los ojos.

No necesitó decir más cuando consiguió un asentimiento de parte de él que tomó del brazo a su hermana y comenzó a correr, arrastrándola por los aires, sabiendo que su madre esperaría a que estuvieran fuera del territorio para hablar.

"No creerás que ella..."

"Shin fue creado por Orochimaru usando genes de Itachi, Sarada fue creada por Orochimaru usando genes Uchiha... tuyos, de tu hermano o quizá de mi heredó el Sharingan y en realidad es hija del mismo Orochimaru no importa, sospecho que lo que tenía Itachi era algo genético por lo que Sarada corre riesgo de tenerlo, el hecho de que haya comenzado a dar señales de pequeña debería darte la tranquilidad de saber que efectivamente es hija de alguno de ustedes dos." Trató de explicarse con el clásico desapego que solía mostrar en situaciones delicadas. "El tema es que si no tenemos un diagnóstico a tiempo no podremos saber que se puede hacer."

"Sarada estuvo conmigo desde bebé, le dije a Orochimaru que quería tuviera una infancia, solo necesitaba un vientre sustituto." Aclaró él, recordando todas las situaciones vergonzosas que necesitó pasar con Orochimaru presente hasta el nacimiento de su hija, las cuales incluían aprender a cambiar pañales, alimentar y hacer eructar, primeros pasos y primer palabra que sonó algo parecido a 'Usa-o', una vez que llamó a su Susanoo para trasladarse a una zona lejana.

Tampoco pelear con un bebé atado al pecho fue muy digno si lo pensaba.

"¿No consideraste casarte con Karin y tener hijos a la antigua? Ya sabes... baile horizontal, embarazo, nacimiento, eso que es natural y no implica maquinas complicadas y genios locos." Las palabras de ella le incomodaron, era evidente en la forma que pasó su mano por su cabello pensativo.

"Digamos que Karin no era la persona que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en una familia..." Admitió.

"Pero Sakura se casó, demostró que podía tener hijos a la antigua antes de que tu te acordaras de que la podías meter y ahora eres infeliz y sufres por haberla vuelto a arruinar. Ya conocemos el drama Uchiha desde sus raíces. Ahora, Sasori-chan, ¿Me ayudas?" Declaró con apuro el artista, causando que la mujer fuera a él y le extendiera la mano ya conocedora, olvidándose por completo del Uchiha que en lugar de reclamar y quejarse optó por dar media vuelta antes de intentar de matar a Sai.

"¿Que ocurrió?" Preguntó viendo un león de color fucsia y lila, sin embargo la tinta, todo estaba mal en esta imagen. El diseño era correcto, pero... "¿Que es esto?"

"Inojin está demasiado cerca de la tecnología parece. Cree que haciendo fotocopias de sus dibujos puede 'acortar trabajo', ese es el resultado."

"Un dibujo sin alma y sin la tinta especial para sellado, si llega a intentar un dibujo grande fotocopiado puede ser una bomba de tiempo... No sería mala idea, si tan solo tuviera experiencia como para poder usarlo."

"¿Cómo guiar a un chico moderno que cree que la tecnología lo resuelve todo?" Preguntó él, dejándose caer en el borde de la engawa, sentado con los pies fuera.

"No podemos, cariño. Solo nos queda tratar de explicarles como funcionan las cosas y cuando las entiendan... harán lo que deseen de ellas." La mujer se encogió de hombros y se sentó también, invitándolo a tomar una taza de té. "Dime realmente que es lo que te preocupa..."

"Tengo mis dudas sobre la crianza de la nueva generación." La mujer alzó la cabeza curiosa al pasarle la taza.

"Sabes perfectamente que las cosas cambian, de nuestra generación a esta estamos entre el día y la noche."

"Pero la mayoría de los chicos no han llegado a apreciar el progreso necesario para estar aquí ahora. Con la tecnología se han olvidado la necesidad de armas de filo y entrenamiento duro que hemos hecho nosotros. Las computadoras acercaron y alejaron al mismo tiempo." El hombre llevó la taza a los labios pero no bebió, dándose un segundo para sentir el vapor contra sus labios. "Irónicamente Obito-chan y Takeshi-chan están protegidos por ser prodigios, saben usar la tecnología pero en la casa nos recargamos tan fuertemente en nuestra manipulación de chakra y capacidad física que a veces creo que si pudieran tomar atajos no lo harían porque no saben hacerlo... realmente no sé que está bien o que está mal en esta sociedad." La respuesta fue una sonrisa divertida, la mujer estirándose para ver que comenzaba a atardecer.

"No somos quienes para juzgarlo, ya llegará el momento en que deberemos tratar de arreglar el pasado o el futuro, pero por ahora... disfruta la paz, cariño. Tu hijo es un chico inteligente, Ino es buena madre, solo debe aprender que las emociones son parte de la vida. Te ayudaría más, pero somos miembros de ROOT, un mal ejemplo para todo lo que implique emociones. Kakashi fue ANBU así que tampoco confía en sus emociones, Udon está de viaje a Iwagakure con su equipo así que tampoco está Obito, Takeshi está cuidando de Sarada y Moegi-chan será la maestra del nuevo Ino-Shika-Cho así que no puede intervenir realmente. ¿Quieres que le diga a Konohamaru que hable con él?"

"Le daré dos días antes de recurrir a eso. Supongo que los más adecuados son los Uzumaki para tratar esas cosas llamadas emociones."

"Entonces está decidido, no te preocupes, todo estará bien."

* * *

"Sakura-chan..." Escuchó la voz por el pasillo, haciendo que girara con una sonrisa, una de esas que solo guardaba para él, para buscar la puerta que dirigía al genkan de la casa. Ese sentimiento cálido extendiéndose entre ambos al ver el hombre en su clásico traje, su armadura aun portando el kanji 6 en su espalda y en la banda de su brazo el símbolo de Hatake. Ese hombre que aun antes de entrar se había detenido con una mirada cariñosa en sus ojos negros para ver las sandalias de su mujer, sabiendo que ella estaba en casa.

"¡Anata!" Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó a paso acelerado, sin permitirle tiempo a quitar sus sandalias antes de saltar a sus brazos en entusiasmo. Desde que había regresado era la primera vez que habían pasado más que un par de días separados.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Respondió rápido, bajándose sobre el escalón para estar más cerca de la estatura de él y permitirle quitarse los zapatos, cosa que hizo, pero se detuvo para mirarla un momento, su mano con guantes de dedos cortados extendiéndose para acariciar la mejilla de su esposa.

"Te encuentras muy alegre, Sakura-chan, ¿que ha ocurrido?" La respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros divertido.

"En realidad no ha ocurrido nada, pero tampoco nada malo." Le dejó camino para que pasara, siguiendo el pasillo para que pudieran ir arriba donde estaba la cocina. "El Udon Han se encuentra aun en una misión y Takeshi iba a cenar algo fuera con Sarada y Chocho, luego creo que iba a buscar a Lee-san para pedirle ayuda con su velocidad, dijo que quiere empezar entrenamiento de pesas. Neji vino pero como te imaginarás, decidieron cenar a solas con Moegi, mandé a Sai a hablar con Ino así que supongo cenará con ella, Konohamaru no sé nada desde ayer."

"¿Como van las cosas con Yamanaka y Sai?" Preguntó curioso, alzando la voz mientras iba a la habitación a quitarse la armadura y las armas.

"Ino aun no sigue con su vida por su hijo y la esperanza de poder darle una familia, Sai no pretende nada con ella porque es feliz con las cosas como están. Le dije que hablara con ella, aunque sea que le de una conclusión así Ino puede buscar ser feliz. Inojin no es un hijo bastardo, es reconocido por ambos padres, ninguno de los dos está casado."

"Ahora es un buen momento para tener esa charla." Comentó el hombre de cabello pálido, posando una de sus manos en la cadera de la mujer que se entretenía calentando agua para el té. "Últimamente veo a Sabaku no Kankuro visitar muy seguido a su hermana y como sabes Shikamaru y ella eran equipo, pasan bastante tiempo juntos aunque Temari y Yamanaka no se llevan muy bien, son estilos demasiado opuestos."

"Ino es buena persona, aunque su forma decidida puede hacerla pasar como un poco abrasiva y superficial." Admitió ella recordando a la rubia que ahora para cuidar a su hijo se dedicaba principalmente dentro de la aldea al área de inteligencia. "Sabe lo que quiere y no duda en tomarlo... a menos que se trate de Sai, claro." Él asintió, relajándose lentamente en presencia de ella. Estaban solos, pero realmente nunca bajaba su guardia por completo hasta que no estaban en privacidad. "Eso me lleva a una nueva teoría que estoy trabajando, una que tengo presentimiento de que pronto necesitaremos."

Al escuchar esas palabras el hombre se apartó con un porte profesional, esperando recargado en la mesa a que ella hablara al mirarlo con profundos ojos negros que fueron respondidos con ojos de igual intensidad.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que vi a Takeshi y Sarada junto a Tsunade rumbo al hospital?" Preguntó curioso, los brazos cruzándose en un gesto pensativo.

"Algo así..." Admitió ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el hombre se girara en sentido a la pared junto a la ventana para que viera dos armas idénticas.

Y no eran dos armas cualquiera, era el Gunbai Uchiwa, midiendo más de un metro. Grande, pesado y...

"¿Dos? Eso es imposible." La pregunta fue a media voz, acercando la mano para sentir el chakra de ambas armas, dos chakras idénticos, nacidos del mismo árbol sagrado posiblemente.

Por su lado, Sakura sacó una botella de Sake, Kakashi no solía tener muchas indulgencias, pero posiblemente para enfrentar lo que le estaba por contar necesitaría algo más fuerte que té amargo.

"¿Recuerdas cuando viajamos por las dimensiones con Obito por temas de Kaguya? O mejor aun, el mundo de sueños de Obito." Preguntó al poner la botella y el o-choko en la mesa baja antes de servir la copa, sentándose en uno de los almohadones opuestos con su taza de té.

"Planeas hacer algo similar." Odiaba el sonido de terror que había en la voz de él, que la miró a ella y luego a los dos armas. "¡Ya lo hiciste!" Agregó antes de sentarse y beber de un trago el contenido de su copa.

"Compredo que estés preocupado, pero el salto que hice fue pequeño. Quiero saber que posibilidades da. De momento no intentaré nada, pero... si mis sospechas son ciertas, la persona que puede curar a Sarada es la misma Sakura que viste años atrás. Ella se supone que es alumna de Tsunade-sama que la ha sobrepasado. Si eso es así entonces..."

"Yo iré contigo." Interrumpió antes de que terminara de decir nada, tomando la botella y sirviéndose solo por mucho que fuera mala educación. "Si es necesario que tu vayas en el lugar de la otra Sakura yo iré también. El otro mundo es como el nuestro habías dicho y yo tengo uno de los ojos de Shisui, más el de Obito que tienes tu, podré cruzar sin problemas y aportar de mi chakra para aliviarte el viaje."

"Realmente esperaba que dijeras eso." Admitió ella con media sonrisa. "Eres consciente de que sería la primer aventura que tengamos juntos, que no implica a Naruto o Sasuke, ¿verdad?"

"¿Que piensas hacer con el Gunbai?"

"Pues, el de este mundo le pertenece a Sarada, se lo daré a Konohamaru cuando ella se gradúe. El otro lo llevaré de regreso cuando crucemos, así la otra Sarada tendrá también su herencia, sería un desperdicio tenerlo aquí... Takeshi también es especialista en armas, pero, ¿Que la haría única si no es única para empezar?"


	42. Jazmín

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Jazmín: Amor eterno e incondicional**

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarlo así? Es incómodo." Masculló la única niña de la casa 'Hatake'. Uchiha Sarada que ya había proclamado una de las habitaciones como propia hacía casi dos meses se encontraba mirando al esposo de su madre entrenar con su hijo mayor. Era una situación especial, no solían tener tiempo para entrenamientos personalizados, aun menos los jóvenes jonin que los adultos, los cuales pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la aldea.

El mayor, Obito, era un chico que siempre le causó algo de curiosidad. Era bastante reservado y desconfiado cuando no se trataba de su familia, algo arrogante, cosa que el mismo Kakashi-san había dicho le recordaba a su propia juventud. Contrario a Takeshi que la había incorporado a la familia aun antes de ella saber que eran familia, Obito fue más formal, tomándose su tiempo para juzgarla, cosa que fue en ambas direcciones. Ella ahora sabía que su madre era de un clan poderoso de la aldea, eso no lo hacía más fácil de lidiar, solo diferente.

Una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada, esperaba encontrarse con una trágica historia de amor entre sus padres o una muerte inesperada, no que la mujer que era su madre estuviera casada con otra persona aun antes de su nacimiento y que su padre en su obsesión con el clan se negara a darle custodia, como mínimo había imaginado que su madre habría estado embarazada de ella...

Todo lo que imaginó se fue por el desagüe.

Y a su vez, no podía imaginarse nada mejor, porque le guste o no, ahora tenía una familia, tenía un hermano menor y uno mayor, ambos jonin de la aldea y con objetivo de incorporarse a ANBU muy pronto, así que con más fuerza que nunca estaba decidida a ser Hokage, sabía que si lo fuera sería apoyada por su propia familia. Uno de sus padres había sido sombra de respaldo de la quinta y el sexto Hokage y el otro lo era en la actualidad, su hermano menor aspiraba a serlo también, su padrino era Hokage, tenía todo a su favor, solo tenía que lograrlo y sería una de los mejores para proteger a toda la aldea como a su familia. Iba a hacer de la aldea su familia, así no tendría que pensar en la eterna ausencia de su padre y de los sueños rotos de su madre.

"Para tu información, siempre seré la fan número uno de mis chicos." Replicó la mujer con un bufido antes de regresar la mirada al hombre de cabello blanco que parecía atrapado en una pelea de taijutsu de corto rango con un adolescente de cabello negro. No sabía cuales eran las reglas en este combate en particular, pero era evidente que no podían alejarse a más de un metro de distancia, usando herramientas como alambres e hilos de chakra para manipular el ángulo de los ataques del oponente.

"No sé porque el Rokudaime nunca habló de su familia..." Comentó pensativa antes de volverse a la mujer que veía con ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa entusiasta en los labios, las manos unidas frente a su pecho con un libro de portada verde entre ellas, claramente demasiado fascinada con la pelea como para seguir leyendo. "Mama, ¿Por qué Kakashi-sama? ¿Por que no te casaste con papa? ¿No lo amabas?" Preguntó curiosa, por un momento podría jurar que los ojos rojos de Obito se habían posado en ella antes de regresar a enfrentarse a su padre. "¿Tus sentimientos no te conectaron con él?"

La expresión de adoración que tenía la pelirrosa se cambió por una de asombro curioso, bajando las manos a su regazo y alejando la mirada del patio de la casa para enfocarse en su única hija mujer, una hija que no pidió y que no era del hombre que amaba, pero que existía y no se sentía capaz de negarla.

"Supongo que estuviste hablando con Naruto-kun, de ahí eso de los sentimientos que unen. Se puede decir que por un tiempo quise conectar mis sentimientos a los de él pero no pude." Admitió con una sonrisa soñadora, recordando los primeros meses como genin. "Si, estamos conectados por nuestros sentimientos pero no de la forma en que tu imaginarías... amamos a las mismas personas, eso hace que conozcamos el sentir del otro mejor de lo que creemos." Trató de explicarse, su atención regresando por un momento al patio para ver a los hombres de su vida antes de indicarle a Sarada que la siguiera al interior de la casa.

"No comprendo. Entonces, ¿no tienen las mismas emociones pero si las tienen?"

"El amor es así de complicado." Concluyó la mujer con media sonrisa, guiándola a la cocina para sacar la jarra de té frío y los vasos. "Hay una emoción que es el amor, pero hay una acción que es el Amar. Amor puede sentir cualquiera, pero no todos o no siempre estamos listos para amar. Sasuke ha sido mi amor de la infancia, cuando no sabía amar, cuando creía que las emociones eran fáciles y con solo sentir bastaba. Kakashi es el amor de mi vida, es el hombre que me esperó cuando estaba perdida y soportó mis hormonas adolescentes y mi historia complicada. Sasuke es una persona que yo idealizaba que necesitaba de mis sentimientos, Kakashi solo los quería y me acompañó a cada paso hasta ganarlos. Las cosas no son fáciles, apuesto que tu misma tienes alguien que te llama la atención y alguien a quien reconoces."

"¿Te refieres a Boruto?" Preguntó la chica pensativa. No era que sintiera lo que describía su madre por el rubio, pero admitía que siempre le llamó la atención la soledad de él, siempre quiso acercarse, conectarse, incluso hacía poco cuando fueron de excursión, pero había algo que simplemente imposibilitaba esa unión que primero le explicó el Hokage y luego su madre. Por alguna extraña razón Boruto siempre estaba rodeado de gente pero cuando no estaban allí sus amigos se le veía tan solitario. "A veces creo que me entiendo mejor con Mitsuki que con Boruto."

"Eso es porque Mitsuki-kun a pesar de lo difícil que es conectarse con la vida que llevan todos aquí y su soledad ha demostrado ser alguien que no quiere estar solo realmente y hace algo para combatir esa soledad, hace todo lo posible por hacer nuevos amigos, comparte, opina. Aun cuando nació como un beta-humano, un clon más de tantos de Orochimaru, está tratando de ser alguien más, un individuo real, Mitsuki trata de ser humano, algo que solo Naruto es capaz de realmente entender, es por eso que ayudó a anotarlo en la academia y permitió graduarse."

"Quizá..." Comentó dudosa mientras recibía una bandeja con vasos. "Quizá deba acercarme un poco más a Mitsuki. Parece amable, quizá... ¿le interese tener una amiga?" Dudaba de sus palabras, pero mientras más lo pensaba mejor parecía la idea. No era hacer algo grande, solo tratar de arrimarse a él.

"Eso sería agradable, estoy segura que Mitsuki-chan será feliz de tener alguien en quien confiar." Asintió con decisión la mujer. "Al menos alguien de su edad... lo veo tan solo en la aldea que a veces me da ganas de adoptarlo." Dio un suspiro resignado, encogiéndose de hombros antes de bajar las escaleras para regresar al patio trasero, depositando la jarra en la engawa a la espera que los hombres terminaran esta ronda.

"Mama, mañana darán los equipos. ¿Con quien crees que me tocará?" Preguntó curiosa la recientemente nombrada genin al dejar los vasos junto a la jarra y sirviendo en los cinco, notando que había uno de más, al levantar la vista curiosa la mujer hizo seña con la mano que no se preocupara.

"Lamento decirte que no te tocará con Chocho. Por el juramento de los clanes a ella le tocará con Shikadai, Inojin y Moegi. Quizá te toque con Metal, ¿Que dices?" Preguntó divertida ante la idea de que su hija quedara atrapada en ese tipo de equipo.

"Madre, no tienes que ser cruel." Comentó acomodándose los lentes para borrar la imagen de Metal Lee en el mismo equipo y quizá un viejo con spandex verde siendo el sensei. "Mama, ¿como era tu equipo?" Preguntó tras un silencio largo.

"Maa, ¿como explicarlo?" Preguntó al aire, tomándose un momento antes de posar sus ojos en el olvidado libro, su Icha Icha Takutikusu había sido reemplazado hacía casi 15 años por su esposo tras ser robado por otra dimensión, pero el otro había tenido la parte que más atesoraba que era su pequeña dedicación y el dibujo de Sai de Kakashi robando el libro. Como consecuencia el libro nuevo había sido escrito con mensajes de amor y propuestas indecentes de recrear escenas con su esposo y dibujos en modo SD de los dos personajes que se parecían a ellos persiguiendose por todo el libro en diferentes páginas. "Piensa que Boruto se parece a tu padre, solo que más social, tu padre había perdido a toda su familia pocos años antes. Mitsuki es igual a Naruto pero más calmo, buscando ser aceptado por las personas, solo que como no ha sido ignorado o maltratado no hace tantas tonterías para llamar la atención. Aunque tu estás mucho más interesada en tu entrenamiento de lo que yo estaba, tienes esa alegría y capacidad de unir a las personas que yo poseía, por suerte tu has encontrado tu camino mucho antes que yo y no necesitaste de una tragedia para ello."

"No sé por que parece que todos los adultos tienen historias tristes. Salvo por los clanes Akimichi, Yamanaka y Nara casi todos los adultos pareciera que pasaron cosas traumáticas."

"Vivimos en una aldea ninja y hasta hace 15 años las aldeas eran propensas a entrar en guerra entre ellas. Ahora gobierna la paz entre las naciones gracias a Naruto y la Alianza que nació en la última guerra, eso no quita los riesgos de otro tipo de amenazas o que la alianza se sostendrá por muchos años más. Somos ninja, Sarada, existimos por y para la guerra; y si no hubiera guerra, tarde o temprano encontraríamos la forma de crear una, porque somos humanos, la completa paz no está en nuestra naturaleza aunque algunos la puedan alcanzar."

No estaba del todo de acuerdo con las palabras de su madre, pero no tenía realmente intención de discutirlo, había cosas que no sabía o entendía, pero la idea de que habría otra guerra en algún momento le hacía desear ser más fuerte aun.

"Kakashi se puede decir que era como Konohamaru." De repente interrumpió sus pensamientos Sakura, la cual daba una media sonrisa.

"¿Rokudaime-sama?"

"Aa, Kakashi era nuestro jonin-sensei. Ese era el equipo, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi y yo."

"¿Te casaste con tu sensei?" Preguntó con su famoso gesto que mezclaba el fastidio y la incomodidad de esta situación. Jamás había pensado o preguntado sobre como se conocían o relacionaban todos antes de que ella naciera, esto no era algo que esperaba, un escalofrío recorriendo la espalda. "Entonces..."

"Uf, ya he explicado esto tantas veces que se me hace repetitivo." Murmuró frunciendo los labios. "Solo fue sensei durante unos meses, luego tuve otro sensei mientras él trabajaba para la Hokage. En ese tiempo hubo un intento de invasión a la aldea en el cual muchos chunin y rango altos murieron, incluyendo el Sandaime Hokage. Aunque lo he resentido mucho cuando era chica, tengo que admitir que tuvo razón al regresar a ANBU, no teníamos suficiente gente, no había quien cubriera las misiones más complejas, así que cuando Sasuke y Naruto se fueron a entrenar..." Por alguna razón la palabra 'ENTRENAR' sonaba algo forzada. "... él se dedico a servir y yo tuve que buscar otro maestro para cubrirlo."

"¿Ni siquiera te dejó un maestro sustituto él mismo?" Preguntó la chica que los anteojos ya estaban empañados en su incredulidad. "¿Segura que papa no era una mejor opción?"

"Tu padre abandonó la aldea para irse con el que la atacó..." Admitió ella misma entrando en un estado de incredulidad resignada: Sus chicos eran un caso.

"¿Naruto-sama?"

"Se fue a entrenar con un viejo pervertido por dos años y medio."

"¿Sai-san?"

"Miembro de Raíz... nos conocimos recién para ese tiempo." En respuesta la niña arrugó la nariz pensativa, un nuevo hábito que había ganado de tanto observar a su madre hacerlo y el hecho que había ganado varios golpes en su frente de parte de Sai-san cada vez que fruncía el ceño.

"Igual, no me veo enamorándome de mi sensei, Konohamaru es como un tío o un hermano mayor últimamente. Sería un poco... raro."

"¿Konohamaru? ¿Quien dijo Konohamaru?" Comentó la pelirrosa simulando inocencia, mirando al patio nuevamente, su mirada negra atrapando la mirada del mismo color de su esposo, lo que causó un rubor subir a sus mejillas. "Oh, ese hombre, a esta edad me hace sonrojar como una adolescente." Admitió bajando la cabeza divertida.

"Creo que... mejor me iré a ver si Chocho quiere entrenar." Murmuró ella, tomando su vaso de té frío y drenándolo de una sola vez.

"Vale, ya que estás en ello, deja pasar a Gai-san, ya debe estar llegando."

A veces no entendía si era que había citado al hombre o simplemente conocía tan bien los hábitos de su esposo y el mejor 'rival' de este que sabía cuando aparecería este en su casa.

* * *

"Realmente no te esperaba en un lugar como este." Admitió el hombre de cabello blanco al otro de bandana y rostro cicatrizado. No se habían citado, pero al llegar no pudo negarse el presentimiento de que se debía sentar junto a él.

"Las sorpresas no siempre son malas. Al menos en este caso no lo son."

No podía ser Ibiki. En el fondo de su cerebro algo le decía que no podía serlo, y que lo era al mismo tiempo. El hitai-ate abierto en forma de bandana, el uniforme de Inteligencia, el sobretodo negro, se veía ligeramente más joven pero más parecía que era por ausencia de una que otra cicatriz nueva o arruga que con el tiempo se había formado en el entrecejo y los ojos, no tan diferente que él mismo.

Se veía mucho más relajado que el hombre que había asistido en ANBU hacía no mucho, lo cual le ponía en alerta. Ibiki no se relajaba, no tomaba tiempos de descanso muy prolongados a menos que fuera por propósito. El hombre estaba dedicado por y para su trabajo, eso era lo único que le importaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se concentró en sus otros sentidos, su nariz tomando el olor de cuero viejo y sudor de la chaqueta del hombre, sabía que nunca tendría el olfato de un Inuzuka, pero había detalles que podía captar, como el olor de la grasa de un perro mojado. Perro que Ibiki no tenía.

"Supongo que estás oliendo a Kiiro, ese viejo perro se la pasa rascándose contra mi sobretodo últimamente." Comentó el hombre, sus labios dibujando un conocido gesto de desagrado al pensar en un perro.

"Debo entender que esto no es una visita social..." Aclaró el hombre, viendo que Ayame se asomaba del interior de la barra del renovado Ichiraku, acercándose para tomar sus órdenes antes de regresar a la cocina.

"No soy el Ibiki de aquí... me supongo que la gente de aquí ha vivido algo sobre mundos paraleleos, A nosotros el primer cambio nos pasó hace ya quince años." El hombre se recargó en sus codos en un gesto analítico que ya Kakashi conocía bien. Aun así el silencio entre ambos se extendió, Kakashi no podría activar estando solo el sharingan pero era observador, había trabajado suficientes años junto a Morino Ibiki como para reconocer sus modismos, incluso el ligero gesto de incomodidad que era el apenas perceptible temblor de su ceja izquierda.

"Digamos que te creo." Concluyó, también recargándose en sus codos en el momento en que Ayame ponía los platos entre ellos. "¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Quien te trajo?" El hombre pareció pensar un poco sobre que responder, tomando con palillos unos fideos y dejando que se enfriaran al aire.

"Fue Sakura, pero no es la Sakura de este mundo o la del mío. Aparentemente necesitaba al Morino Ibiki de aquí así que hizo un cambio raro que no puedo terminar de comprender. No es la primera vez que estoy aquí, cada día me sorprende más este lugar." Murmuró pensativo. Definitivamente tenía las mismas facciones, los mismos manerismos, pero eran mucho más suaves. "Vi el departamento del Ibiki de aquí, no está casado ni tiene pareja. Sakura es una Uchiha-Hatake, tu estás casado con Sakura, cosa que nunca hubiera visto venir..."

"¿Que puedo decir? Matar, espiar, cocinar, criar niños... hay que aceptarlo, soy el hombre perfecto." Comentó con sorna el hombre de cabello blanco. "¿Como es en tu mundo?"

"Pues tu sigues en tu eterna soltería, especialmente luego de ser el Sexto Hokage. Yo me casé con Sakura..."

"¿Tu y Sakura? Vale, creo que esa no me la veía venir." La sorpresa estaba dibujada en su rostro. "Aquí Sakura-chan te elude como a la plaga. Fuiste quien la entrenó para espionaje e infiltración así que la tuviste en la invocación Gōmon Heya demasiado tiempo para su desgracia."

"No me veas así, ambos sabemos que quien lleva los pantalones en la casa no eres tu." El hombre del Sharingan se rascó con un dedo la mejilla en gesto de incomodidad, tratando de eludir la mirada del hombre. "Ahora suma a lo que vives el no tener el filtro del pudor o idea de lo que es políticamente correcto, ESA es mi Sakura." La irritación era palpable al recordar el casamiento. "Prácticamente un día apareció en la puerta de mi casa vistiendo un solero blanco, me arrastró del brazo en la ropa que tenía puesta y le demandó a la Hokage que nos casara. ¡A Tsunade le pareció tan divertido que le hizo caso!"

"Oh..." Al menos su Sakura no haría algo tan impropio como eso. "Mi esposa es en cambio demasiado correcta, fue entrenada para ser oiran, así que sabe todos los movimientos políticos y sociales. Nos tiene a todos bailando a su ritmo ahora que lo pienso."

"De todas formas, no vengo a hablar de mis problemas matrimoniales como te imaginarás." Comentó el hombre, cosa que el Hatake se hizo idea, no podía ser simple casualidad este encuentro, nada era casualidad con Morino. "En la actualidad, en mi mundo pertenezco al Proyecto Akairo no Hanatsuzuki"

"¿Florecimiento Escarlata?" Preguntó curioso, solo para recibir un asentimiento. "¿Es sobre Uchiha Sarada?" Otro asentimiento le llevó al clásico gesto pensativo. "¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke?" Ahora el hombre negó.

"Es sobre ella misma y Uzumaki Boruto y antes de que te pongas en modo Padre Celoso, no es sobre una relación sentimental entre ellos." Ante lo dicho, Kakashi no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. En los últimos años a pesar de que poseía un Sharingan, este se podía activar y desactivar por lo que a veces optaba por cubrirlo con un hitai-ate como lo hacía en el momento de ser Hokage o simplemente no hacerlo como este día.

"Sarada no es hija mía, es de Sasuke." El hombre de cicatrices sonrió divertido, con ese gesto que parecía sobrador, de saber más que el mismo Kakashi.

"Pero es hija de Sakura, y tu la amas, por ende, amas a Sarada como parte de tu esposa." Ante sus palabras no pudo poner objeción.

Con Sakura habían decidido que aun tenían edad para tener un hijo más, ahora que los mayores ya todos estaban graduados (Incluyendo a Sarada) y pronto Obito se mudaría a su propia casa dentro de los terrenos para poder tener más libertad de movimiento, probablemente Takeshi haría lo mismo cuando Sarada comenzara a tener misiones fuera de la ciudad. Así que entonces quedarían solo ellos dos y Sai, porque Inojin y Shikadai también se habían graduado por lo que no visitarían tan seguido ni se quedarían a dormir para jugar en las tardes. Para bien o para mal, la soledad les era extraña, y aunque a veces se sentía un anciano, la verdad es que aun eran jóvenes físicamente.

Además de los deseos y sentimientos, ellos no eran Sasuke Uchiha, que planeaba revivir un clan con solo una hija, Sakura y él habían hablado sobre eso también, ya que Sarada es y seguiría siendo una Uchiha, iban a respetar los deseos de Sasuke y los sueños del difunto Itachi, el futuro nombramiento de ella sería decidido pura y exclusivamente por ella. Por ende, el clan Hatake debería seguir creciendo, algún día tendrían nietos, yernos, incluso se podría adoptar niños en necesidad de un hogar. Pero para llegar a ese punto, no iba a ser mágico y Sakura estaba dispuesta a hacer el sacrificio con el amor que solo una esposa y madre podía ofrecer.

Es cierto, de cierta forma deseaba que Sarada decidiera abandonar el apellido Uchiha y se fuera con ellos de forma definitiva, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

"Sé que estás al tanto de la posibilidad de un enemigo al que incluso Kaguya-Hime le temiera, el Nanadaime lo ha estado tratando hace poco, incluso con los otros Kage. Konoha es la única aldea que cuenta con un sistema de Sasaukage, por lo que la información está siendo analizada en algunos casos por los de Raíz, en otros en el edificio de Inteligencia. La realidad es que han comenzado a aparecer unas marcas en algunos 'Boruto', una mancha en la palma de su mano que parece ser alimentado por la sangre Ōtsutsuki del clan. No se sabe bien si nace a raíz del Byakugan o del nuevo dojutsu del clan Uzumaki..."

"Alto." Hizo un gesto con la mano para que no siguiera por un momento. "¿Nuevo dojutsu?"

"Aa, veo que aun no está toda la información aquí. De donde vengo la relación entre Naruto y Boruto es mejor que en este lugar." Admitió encogiéndose de hombros, omitiendo detalles de como era eso posible. "Boruto despertó un dojutsu que solo posee el ojo derecho, le llaman el ojo puro, pero no tengo información real de él. Es la mancha en su mano el tema real. Creemos que interfiere de forma indirecta con el chakra de Sarada y por ende empeora su enfermedad. Solo hemos encontrado un mundo donde no la posee, y dudamos si no es porque fue detectada y curada cuando solo era una niña. En ese mundo es hija de Uchiha Sasuke y Sakura, donde Sakura es una iryo-ninja. En todos los mundos que hemos visto, todos la posee y siempre despierta junto con el Sharingan. Incluso en un mundo es hija de Madara."

Respiró profundo, pensando lo que esto podía llegar a implicar. Si las marcas de Boruto estaban conectadas a la enfermedad de Sarada al tener a ambos juntos en el mismo equipo estaban poniendo potencialmente en peligro la vida de la chica.

"Si alguien se acerca del clan Ōtsutsuki, probablemente Sarada pudiera detectarlo aun antes que el mismo Naruto." Comentó mientras frotaba sus manos pensativo, dejando los hashi sobre su tazón, el cual no había terminado, el apetito se le había muerto en el momento en que comenzó a pensar que su familia corría peligro.

"Y si ella lo detecta, eso significa que Boruto también lo hará. No sé si sea buena idea usarla, podría costarle la vida, Kakashi. Apuesto que piensas lo mismo que yo respecto a este tema. Tampoco dejaría que mi hijo corriera riesgo innecesario si puedo evitarlo."

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre los dos hombres hasta que Kakashi recordó la conversación que Sakura y Sarada habían tenido ese mismo día por la mañana.

"Mitsuki..."

"¿Quién?" Preguntó el hombre cicatrizado, levantando la mirada de su tazón de sopa.

"Sakura ya debe haber presentido algo como esto, el hijo de Orochimaru, el menor... él es la respuesta. Al menos es la solución temporal. Sakura puede hablar con él y Sai. Hasta encontrar la cura aquí, vamos a ir curando el daño antes de que avance. Mitsuki puede mantener con vida a Sarada en caso de que algún Ōtsutsuki se acerque. Debemos trabajar rápido para evitar problemas, pero en caso de emergencia, Mitsuki puede ser el Sai de Sarada."

Sin decir más, el antiguo Hokage dejó el dinero en la mesa, asintiendo a su acompañante antes de asentir y marcharse con nueva determinación.

"Parece que sin intentarlo comenzamos un nuevo movimiento, O-Sasori." Comentó el hombre de las cicatrices a una sombra que se removió, dejando unas monedas antes de ser tragado por la oscuridad del ser.


	43. Epílogo: Moonflower

**La Fragilidad de la Flor Lunar**

 **Epílogo: Moonflower, Sueños de Amor**

 _Siempre había creído de mi misma que era una flor lunar, una de esas que solo florece de noche, que no tiene un futuro real, solo podía soñar con ver el sol._

"Koibito, abre los ojos, por favor."

 _Siempre me sentí una sombra, alguien a quien las personas se pasan de una mano a otra, nadie queriendo ser responsable del ser humano al que decidieron dar vida._

"No parece responder. Necesitamos un médico. ¡Llamen a Udon-san!"

 _Aun aquí, en la puerta de la conciencia tengo mis dudas sobre todo lo que he hecho y creído a lo largo de mi vida. Recuerdo el principio, recuerdo la oscuridad, el estar sola, luz blanquecina y un contacto mínimo, calor, el saber que no estaba sola._

 _Luego hubo frío y miedo. Una soledad que a pesar de abrir los ojos y saber que estaba acompañada persistía, porque había perdido mi otra mitad y nadie me miraba a los ojos, nadie me decía que era importante, solo era una carga, solo era un mal necesario, porque yo era la última portadora de la maldición._

"Sarada... despierta, por favor. ¡Despierta!"

El grito desgarrador fue suficiente como para obligarle a abrir los ojos de par en par para poder ver... la nada misma. Un campo de tierra destruido, su cuerpo recargado en otro tanto más firme aunque frío al tacto, manos blancas como la nieve tomando las suyas con firmeza para retenerla y a su vez ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

"Esto es..."

"Konoha fue destruida." Escuchó al joven hombre a su espalda, girándose para poder ver esos ojos amarillo-dorado que poseía él que era... "Boruto fue en busca de Kawaki."

"Mitsuki." Murmuró en reconocimiento, su mano débilmente estirándose para acariciar la piel nívea del joven hombre, lentamente tratando de reincorporarse pero fallando por el dolor en su abdomen de probablemente un golpe.

 ** _'Siempre ha sido tu mejor mitad, aceptemos que es comestible.'_** Murmuró una suave voz en su cabeza, causando una media sonrisa que se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó, tratando de recordar algo, lo que sea del ataque. Lo único que recordaba era a su madre tomando de la mano a Kakashi-san y entre ambos levantar un domo de hielo gigante que cubrió por completo la ciudad, deteniendo un pedazo de la misma luna y cualquier ataque mientras los shinobi de la aldea guiaban a los civiles a refugio.

 _"Sarada, busca a tus hermanos y Konohamaru, y reúnete con tu equipo para recibir órdenes."_

"Sarada..." La voz igual a la de su memoria, una voz femenina y débil, una cuenta de la realidad que estaba viviendo.

Tanta destrucción donde debería haber sido el campo Hatake, justo allí, a los pies del rostro del Shodaime Hokage en la Hokage-iwa, el único rostro que se mantenía intacto siendo el del Sandaime Hokage, una red de chakra conteniendo esa parte que a su vez tenía uno de los refugios para civiles de la ciudad.

Y en la pared, como un sacrificio burlón a la diosa solar, se encontraba ella. Su madre. La mujer que había dado un poco de ella para crearla aun sin saberlo. Largo cabello rosa que había crecido en los últimos años cayendo pegado a su rostro por el sudor, el barro y la sangre, los ojos negros entrecerrados, nublados y húmedos que parecían estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para enfocarse en ella. La ropa era una parodia de su traje habitual, el clásico vestido negro y pantalón blanco que solía adornarla en los últimos tiempos había sido cortado tantas veces que su vientre y entreseno se veían, las vendas de sujeción se habían perdido en una explosión, dejándola sin pudor apenas cubierta.

"Sarada..." Repitió la mujer, la sangre corría por su labio inferior haciendo remolino en el suelo que sus pies no alcanzaban. "... debes huir." Agregó con esfuerzo, la voz apenas por sobre un susurro demostrando un cansancio sin límites. "Busca a Amaya y huye..."

Ambos brazos abiertos estaban siendo clavados por largas varas metálicas de color onix, su vientre atravesado de igual forma en tres puntos diferentes, también su muslo izquierdo que se encontraba en una extraña posición retorcida, solo verla causaba dolor y temor por el patético estado en que se encontraba.

"Mama... tu..." No quería sonar tan desesperada, pero, ¿que podía hacer? Esta era la mujer que siempre pareció poder contra todo y todos, sea su padre, el Nanadaime, el Rokudaime, había aconsejado a la Godaime, era el poder personificado, la demostración del puro esfuerzo por seguir luchando, para lo que valía, era inmortal, su sello le recuperaba una y otra vez siempre que lo necesitara.

No se suponía que debiera morir, pero el sello, aquel sello que recordaba dos triángulos en blanco y negro, que luego había evolucionado a una pequeña flor de Loto en eterno símbolo de renacimiento, había desaparecido, el chakra que con tanto cuidado había acumulado fue usado por completo para proteger a los aldeanos, de la misma forma en que Konohamaru-sensei le había contado en algún momento hizo Tsunade-sama.

"Está bien, Sarada. No tengo arrepentimientos, solo..." Los ojos negros de la mujer se levantaron levemente para indicar un lugar, un espacio a varios metros donde podía distinguir la cabellera gris plateada de Kakashi-san.

Ese era el momento en que necesitaba apagar su dolor por ella, porque sabía que había dado todo su chakra para protegerlos, para proteger esas flores.

 _Aquellas que florecen de noche. Alguien estaba dando su vida por la flores lunares._

Mitsuki comprendiendo el incómodo y frágil momento extendió sus brazos, con cuidado quitando los toscos clavos de la mujer y atrapando su cuerpo para que no se desplome completamente. El cuerpo alto y delgado del hombre ocultaba su verdadera fuerza al sostener el cuerpo de la mujer y caminar con pasos titubeantes hasta el otro cuerpo para depositarla de costado, permitiéndole ver al hombre que ya había partido de este mundo.

Sintió la congoja, trataba de recordar las reglas shinobi para negar sus emociones, pero su alma, su corazón, estaba llorando, solo estaba de pie en un intento de honrar los deseos de la mujer.

 _Es increíble como siempre creí estar lista para desafiar mi destino, creí que cuando llegara el momento daría la espalda a la oscuridad y abrazaría la Luz bajo la que siempre quise vivir. Creí que solo con decir que sería diferente, iba a serlo. Pero a su vez, siempre estuve orgullosa de ellos, y ellos fueron siempre parte de mi. Ahora me doy cuenta que puedo vivir en la completa oscuridad mientras estén conmigo, porque mi sueño no es la luz, son ellos._

"Llegamos tarde." Escuchó el pulcro aterrizaje de cinco cuerpos a su espalda, reconociendo la voz que le habló de forma extraña, en realidad, nunca lo había encontrado en su vida. Sabía que estaba muerto, hacía años que debía estar muerto, sin embargo... aquí estaba, los ojos negros y el cabello rebelde erizándose en todas direcciones.

Su compañero se alzó tratando de cubrirla con su cuerpo solo para recibir una negación de otro hombre que conocían, aunque sus ropas algo diferentes, era él, Nara Shikamaru, también reconocía a otro con el uniforme de Interrogación y Tortura que había visto varias veces en el pasado y otro vestido de verde que no recordaba, pero parecía tener un traje parecido al de Metal Lee.

 _A veces, no nacemos para estar a la luz del sol, pero la luz no es lo que te hace feliz, es el reconocimiento y el amor de otros. Él me hace feliz y si debo abrazar la noche, lo haré por él, de la misma forma que él se expondría a la luz para permanecer a mi lado._

"Es mejor que nos marchemos, no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí." Aclaró el Nara, pero a pesar de sus palabras se detuvo a mirarla, de debajo de un sobretodo sacó un sombrero, el kanji para Fuego, un sombrero que ya conocía demasiado bien tras años deseando ser su propietaria.

 _Creía que si llegaba a mi meta lograría que todos dejaran de sufrir, es irónico que cuando lo hiciera, ese fuera mi último deseo. No quería haber fallado aun antes de empezar._

"Naruto hubiera deseado que fuera tuyo." Comentó el hombre, apenas notando que el resto de los presentes se giraban para marcharse sin dirigir una segunda mirada a la chica, en cambio, los ojos se perdían en el mar rosa de los cabellos de la mujer que descansaba por fin.

Ese sombrero que había permanecido en la cabeza del Nanadaime durante años, de repente no parecía tener tanta importancia como solía tener en sus sueños infantiles. Toda su infancia resumida en un simple sombrero, porque el sombrero no hace al Hokage, el Hokage hace al sombrero.

Sus ojos se desviaron para ver el rostro agotado y febril de su madre acariciar el apacible rostro de Kakashi-san con sus dedos, la respiración entrecortada y la sonrisa realizada, como si a lo largo de su vida hubiera logrado cumplir todos sus sueños, como si él fuera su sueño. Pero cuando apartó la mirada del hombre, los ojos negros encontraron los suyos, comprendió tras muchos años la realidad: Él no era su sueño, él hizo realidad sus sueños que era otra cosa.

Hatake Kakashi era muchas cosas, una de esas cosas era un hombre que deseaba vivir hasta último momento sin lamentos. Vivió y murió en un contento simple, bajo su propia ley, protegiendo a sus seres queridos al lado de su esposa. Él no quería a medias, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque cuando fue tomada dentro de la casa Hatake se convirtió en una hija para él, aun sin tener su sangre o una relación real.

"Onee-chan." Susurró la voz del joven hombre que retrocedió de una pelea lejana, tras él, cubriéndolo, se encontraba Obito. Takeshi había crecido en los últimos cinco años, era la viva imagen del abuelo Sakumo, con su cabello blanco en una coleta y los amables ojos negros que le hacían ver tan parecido a su padre. Y ahora que veía, Obito era idéntico a uno de los sujetos que habían estado con ella solo un momento atrás, su traje de ANBU lo destacaba, siempre había sentido cierta fascinación que se convirtió en adoración al mayor de la familia, probablemente contagiado de su siguiente hermano. "Mama... papa..." Las palabras se las llevó el viento, causando que la mujer apartara por un momento la mirada del cuerpo que lentamente se enfriaba a su lado.

"Takeshi-chan, Obito, Sarada, lo siento..." Murmuró apenada la mujer, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para lograr sacar las palabras de su boca.

 _No quería dejarte ir, quería que te quedaras en todo momento a mi lado, quería que me guiaras como aquella vez en que decidí por primera y única vez atar mi vida a la de alguien más por el tiempo que me quedara en la tierra. Quería que me contaras tus sueños, tu vida, quería ser parte de ella, quería seguir siendo uno de tus sueños._

"Mitsuki, cuídala mucho. Te la encargo." Agregó la mujer apenas moviendo los ojos para verlo pero perdiendo el enfoque antes de intentar girar la atención a los dos hijos. "Cuiden de Amaya... nada de novios hasta que no sea grande o papa se va a enojar." Al decir esas palabras los ojos de Takeshi se cerraron con fuerza, lágrimas escapando de ellos, nunca fue bueno negando sus propias emociones, tan parecido a su madre cuando era chica como le decía siempre su padre. Obito en cambio había desviado la mirada, simulando que estaba vigilando en caso de que algún enemigo se acercara nuevamente, pero incluso ella con su limitada vista podía notar la humedad y el dolor en sus ojos, uno negro y uno verde herencia de su madre, que lentamente cambiaron a rojo, no como el habitual en medio de batalla, si no que lentamente el iris se cubrió de sangre, primero un tomoe apareció al escucharla hablar, luego el segundo, apretando los puños, el tercer tomoe llegó al apretar las mandíbulas. "Los amo, tienen que vivir, es lo único que pido, sobrevivan y sean felices."

El cuarto tomoe apareció junto con un grito desgarrador que interrumpió el sonido del choque de metales a la distancia, un sonido que no había registrado realmente hasta el momento, borrando el entumecimiento en sus extremidades, girándose para ver el rostro del Nanadaime destruido en la Hokage-iwa, allí, de donde los sonidos de pelea habían llegado, primero un pie, luego el otro...

"Debo detener esto..."

"¡Sarada!" Escuchó la voz de su esposo a su espalda, apenas notando su cabello negro que ya llegaba por debajo de sus hombros por falta de tiempo para cortarlo, no tan diferente que la situación del mismo Mitsuki. "Somos un equipo." Le recordó con voz mucho más baja al ponerse a su lado, ellos ayudarían a Boruto a detener a Kawaki, su apoyo siendo los dos hermanos políticos.

"Que tonta, jugando a la Hokage..." Se escuchó la voz femenina delante, una persona cubierta de luz interrumpiendo el paso. Todo su cuerpo parecía poseer un brillo entre agua y blanco, incluyendo ojos y ropa.

"Eres tu, la que causó todo esto."

"¿Y que si es cierto?" La risa parecía siniestra, dejando congelados a los presentes ante la idea de tener que enfrentarla.

"Tu... la mataste, los mataste a todos, ¡¿Por que?!" El grito desgarró su garganta, buscando explicaciones, un sentido a todo lo que estaba viviendo, lo que estaba presenciando, era injusto, ellos no le habían hecho nada. Su hermanita no había hecho daño a nadie, los tíos Moegi, Udon y Konohamaru, nadie había tratado de hacer daño como para ameritar tal destrucción.

"Pero ella siempre disfrutó de quitarme lo mío, lo que yo quiero, es hora de que ella sufra también, lástima que no esté más aquí como para verlo, ustedes solo son la prueba, le haré lo mismo una y otra, y otra vez hasta que me aburra de destruirla. Sakura morirá las veces que deba morir..." El veneno era palpable, la mirada, esa mirada, parecía que los ojos se encendían en flores blancas y azules.

"Tenseigan..."

 _Tu nombre en sus labios era lo único que faltaba para quebrar mi decisión, ninguna boca tiene derecho a pronunciar tu nombre como un insulto, como un pecado, no lo mereces. Tu humanidad, tus errores y fallos, son tan hermosos como tu bondad y decisión, has sido nuestra guardiana por tanto tiempo que a veces olvido lo que fue necesario para que estemos aquí ambas._

El insulto al poder de su madre fue suficiente, solo observó el sombrero de Hokage un momento antes de pasarlo a su costado para que Mitsuki lo tomara.

"Sarada, es tuyo, tu puedes..."

"¡No seré Hokage!" Declaró al fin, sus ojos testarudos clavados en la mujer con formas inciertas gracias al brillo del chakra del modo Tenseigan, no pudieron ver detrás suyo a sus hermanos que sonreían ante la decisión de ella. "¡Igual que mi madre! ¡Igual que mi padre y mi hermano! ¡Soy una Uchiha-Hatake! ¡Mi deber es proteger a mi pueblo desde las sombras, cueste lo que cueste!"

Con ese grito sus ojos ganaron el último tomoe y finalmente adaptaron su forma, los cuatro puntos negros extendiéndose y comenzando a cruzarse hasta crear lo que parecía una flor de los vientos.

 _Tardé tantos años en entenderlo, entender por que él y no mi padre. Mi padre era bueno, amable y quería protegerte a pesar de saber que no lo necesitabas. Él era dominante, no malo, solo acostumbrado a salirse con las suyas, tu necesitabas la seguridad de ser fuerte, Kakashi en cambio se paró a tu lado y se sentó a esperar que te pusieras de pie sin intervenir, te trató como una igual, como alguien que puede y es igual de capaz que él mismo._

 _Solía envidiar la relación de ustedes hasta que entendí que mi mirada o mi ideal estaba muy lejos de lo que deseaba. Es a menudo que uno se confunde lo que desea con lo que necesita y pasa a idealizar el final de la historia junto a alguien que en la vida real es incapaz de ofrecer felicidad._

El masivo ser de color morado se elevó por sobre los cuerpos de los presentes, siendo alimentado por el chakra de dos de los Hatake.

"Sarada, Mitsuki, corran, Boruto necesitará ayuda." La voz calma y seria de Obito le dieron la firmeza y seguridad necesaria para asentir y con una mirada de soslayo a Mitsuki comenzar a correr por los rostros de los antiguos Hokage con un destino claro, que era buscar a su otro compañero.

 _Gracias, madre, por todo lo que has hecho por mi día a día, por cada abrazo, por el amor incondicional que nos has dedicado a tu familia. Por levantarte cada día a cuidar de nosotros y por luchar contra tus dudas y las injusticias de este mundo una y otra vez, enfrentar el juicio de la gente que no entiende todo lo que has pasado._

"¡Boruto!" Llamó al notar que el chico a pesar de tenía el Jogan activado se encontraba cansado, respirando pesadamente, negándose a retroceder. Observó a Mitsuki, el cual se encogió de hombros en indicación que solo les quedaba dejarlo ser al rubio, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, realmente no tenía tiempo para esto. Tomó de las manos de Mitsuki nuevamente el sombrero y se lo arrojó a los pies de Boruto para evitar que siguieran peleando. "¡Felicidades, eres el Hachidaime!" Gritó para darle tiempo a registrar lo que estaba pasando.

"Sarada..." Habló a media voz el Uzumaki, sus ojos yendo del sombrero a la joven mujer de cabello negro.

"Me fastidia como todos hoy parecen decir mi nombre." Habló la mujer, cerrando los ojos en dolor, odiaba el no poder entumecerse por más tiempo, las manos de Mitsuki en sus hombros siendo lo único que la estaba anclando a este lugar y no dudaría tanto. "Lo siento, pero... es hora." Admitió antes de unir sus manos en el sello del Carnero, el chakra escapando de su cuerpo en grandes cantidades mientras daba vida el gran Susanoo de color rojo como la sangre.

"Koibito, yo te cubriré." Avisó Mitsuki cuyo cuerpo comenzó a cambiar también, las escamas cubriéndolo en parte como una armadura.

"¡Sarada! ¡Mitsuki! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Huyan!"

"No tienes idea..." Comentó la mujer con una media sonrisa. "Pero Kakashi-san y Obito-san nos ha enseñado algo importante, ¿No crees? Quienes abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria." Aclaró abriendo los ojos para dejar ver algo que había despertado ese día como una flor en la oscuridad, como uno de esos sueños que su madre tanto deseaba abrazar. "¡Rinne Sharingan!"

Dentro del refugio dos ojos rojos se abrieron en la oscuridad.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:**

Bueno, toca la nota final, pero antes de eso, a quien haya leído todo al mismo tiempo que iba publicando, le recomiendo volver atrás, los primeros capítulos poseen un par de escenas especiales.  
Como ironía al que se queje de la historia... pues al menos la terminé, no todos pueden decir lo mismo.  
Si, es el fin. No, no se acaba ahí, pero calculo que para cumplir el círculo y regresar a este punto pasará un tiempo.  
Hay planeada historias más que se leerán de forma individual a pesar de estar enlazadas, con diferentes tonos y parejas pero no es necesario leerlas todas.

La siguiente es Ciego en la Oscuridad, Drama/Humor (aunque algo de romance habrá con la pareja principal):

 _Quizá su mente ya no era la misma. Quizá ya no fuera capaz de sentir algunas cosas y otras no las recordaba. Quizá Sasuke había acabado de arruinarla. Pero Ibiki-san era guapo y tendría un perrito, eso era lo que contaba, ¿verdad?_

 **Diccionario de algunas palabras de origen japonés: (Si alguien desea saber sobre alguna puede preguntar sin problemas)**

\- Oiran: Cortesana de alto rango. Prostituta de lujo.  
\- Risu: Ardilla  
\- Chichi: Padre  
\- Haha: Madre  
\- Ne: Raíz, también conocido como ROOT o Konoha Ne.  
\- Onii-san: Hermano mayor.  
\- Baka-kashi: Es un apodo que usa Obito con Kakashi usando como base baka (tonto) o Bakabakashii (absurdo/estúpido)  
\- Tokubetsu: Especial(izado). Tokujō es el abreviado.  
\- Iemoto: La fundación de la familia, Iemoto es tanto la cabeza de una familia tradicional como el Gran Maestro de una escuelade arte tradicional japonesa. Sōshō es uno de los títulos que se le da a este Gran Maestro, otro título es o-sensei.  
\- Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai: Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Tácticas, su contracción es ANBU, pero se puede separar en sus derivados, Ansatsu Butai (Unidad/Escuadrón de asesinato) y Senjutsu Butai (Unidad/escuadrón de Tácticas)  
\- Taichō: Capitán  
\- Sannin: 'Tres Ninjas', es la forma en que Hanzo, La Salamandra, reconoce al equipo que solía ser liderado por Sarutobi Hiruzen, pero a cortas, solo quiere decir Tres Ninjas por lo que cualquier equipo destacado podría portar este título.  
\- Terminación -ya: Es forma de indicar un negocio de venta (Dangoya- Negocio de Dango)  
\- Mendokusai: Tiene dos formas en que se puede interpretar según la escritura, Molesto o Dolor de Cuello, Shikamaru y su eterna pereza ha hecho sonar la palabra aun más relajada pronunciándola Mendokuse.  
\- Kunoichi: En la antigüedad las Kunoichi se usaban como infiltración, solo había dos disfraces que se usaban con frecuencia, sacerdotisas o oiran.  
\- Sasori: Escorpión  
\- Hime: Princesa  
\- O-: Aquí es un juego que aun no explico en el uso del O-. Esto significa 'el mayor' o 'el superior', que preside a todos. La forma correcta de referirse al Rey Escorpión sería O-sasori. Estará relacionado más adelante, es mezcla de un error y una idea de mi parte.  
\- Irasshai: Se usa cuando alguien llega a tu casa.  
\- Koi/Koibito: Cariño/novia/o  
\- Engawa: Pasarela de madera que conecta las puertas y ventanas de las casas tradicionales.  
\- San-san-kudo: Tres veces tres a Nueve. Es el rito de beber tres veces sake de tres sakazaki, es parte de la ceremonia sintoista de matrimonio.

\- Kuchiyose: Gōmon Heya - Una de las técnicas insignia de Morino Ibiki, Invocación: Cámara de Tortura.  
\- _Kuchiyose: Aian Meiden: Tecnica insignia de Morino Ibiki, Invocación: Dama de Hierro_  
\- Hiraishin no Jutsu: Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador - Técnica creada por Senju Tobirama e insignia de Namikaze Minato  
\- Suiton: Suijinheki - Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua  
\- Futon: Fujinheki - Elemento Viento: Muro de Viento

\- Hakko Chakura Tō: Espada (en la escritura simplificada también se puede traducir como Cuchillo) de luz blanca. Es el Tantō original de Sakumo que fue heredado a Kakashi.  
\- Gunbai Uchiwa: Abanico del Acuerdo del Ejercito, es el nombre del abanico gigante que blande Uchiha Madara.  
\- Tessen: Abanico de Guerra. Es un abanico de hierro que los samurai solían llevar en sus ropas en reuniones formales en las que no podían permanecer con la espada. El personaje más conocido del mundo de Naruto que usa un estilo de tessenjutsu es Temari con su abanico gigante.  
\- Happuri: Tipo de máscara samurai que enmarca el rostro. Yamato/Tenzo usa uno de estos.  
\- Bo-Shuriken: Dardos, son tipos de Shuriken que solían poder esconderse en los elaborados peinados de las cortesanas.

\- Anmitsu mitsumame: El anmitsu es un postre a base de agar-agar dulce, se le llama mitsumame cuando se le agrega anko al postre.  
\- Wagashi: Dulce tradicional japonés.  
\- Umeboshi: Encurtido de ciruelas Ume verdes en sal.  
\- Omusubi: Es un tipo de onigiri.  
\- Gari: Jengibre encurtido con azúcar, se suele servir con el sushi.  
\- Shiba-dzuke: conserva de pepinos y berenjenas.


End file.
